Naruto el ninja legendario
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: Recibiendo la ayuda de un guerrero en el momento mas critico de la 4ta guerra ninja y recibir la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado de su mundo con ayuda de dicho guerrero.
1. Chapter 0

buenas esta historia no es mía es de un compañero escritor de foros dz Jose eduardo permiso de publicarla en esta pagina

* * *

Capítulo 0:

La guerra contra Madara Uchiha era un infierno, muchos aliados murieron al enfrentarse a uno de los dos más poderosos shinobis que han existido hasta ahora. Naruto Uzumaki el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, la reencarnación de ashura y sucesor de Rikudou sennin junto a sasuke Uchiha (emo vengador) el asesino de su hermano y ninja renegado, estaban haciéndole frente a Madara quien se auto proclamó el nidaime rikudou sennin, óbito traicionó a Madara para ayudar al chico que lo regreso a la luz, sasuke se le otorgo el rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo gracias al rikudou sennin y a Naruto el senjutsu de los seis caminos gracias al chakra de los 9 bijus, quienes ahora 8 y la mitad yang de Kurama estaba dentro de la estatua demoníaca que extrañamente debía tener los 9 bijus completos para despertar a juubi, Naruto estaba inconsciente debido al uso excesivo de chakra, y Sasuke estaba herido después de estar defendiendo a su amigo quien solo estaba unos cuantos metros de Madara.

-sabes mocoso he de admitir que eres impresionante, pero debo terminar con esto-hablo Madara acercándose al rubio, en eso Sasuke se lanza con el Susano para impedirlo, pero Madara al ser más fuerte lo venció con facilidad-estos son los Uchiha de hoy que pena siento.

Lejos de ahí toda la alianza miraba preocupada al rubio que les dio el animó para seguir luchando a unos cuantos metros de Madara, querían ir a ayudar pero estaban débiles y solo irían a buscar su muerte.

-Lo siento Akashi perdóname por favor perdónenme por ser tan ciego-eran las palabras de óbito quien estaba ahora al lado de Kakashi y la alianza-no te disculpes óbito después de todo fuiste manipulado por Madara al igual que los demás eres una buena persona y lo sé-dijo Kakashi tratando de levantarle el ánimo su compañero.

-maldición no pude acercarme para ayudarlo-fueron las palabras de frustración de Sasuke quien estaba siendo atendido por Sakura-debemos buscar la manera de rescatarlo-hablo Sakura haciendo que todos buscaran la forma de ayudar pero no tenían resultados, incluso una chica de cabello negro azulado estaba viendo como su amor platónico corría peligro-Naruto-kun.

Mientras Madara se iba acercando a Naruto preocupando a todos, en un parpadeó aparece una persona impresionando a todos, llevaba un gi naranja con el kanji de la tortuga en la espalda, ojos y cabello azabache alborotado, botas y muñequeras de combate azules, tenía una mirada seria dirigida al Uchiha su nombre Son Goku.

-¿quién eres tú?-preguntó el Uchiha al extraño guerrero-eso es algo que no te interesa saber-respondió recibiendo un gruñido de Madara- bien no importa de todos modos vas a morir-dijo Madara-lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que lo captures-al terminar de hablar, Goku lanza una ráfaga de energía que mando a volar al Uchiha varios metros.

Todos lo que vieron esto se impresionaron, Madara se enfureció y empezó hacer sellos de mano-katon: gouka mekkiaku-dojo lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego a Goku que ni se inmutó y se puso frente a Naruto para que no recibiera la técnica, extendió su brazo hacia el fuego y con su energía disperso la técnica de Madara dejándolo en shock al igual que todos.

-esa fue una técnica de viento, pero no mire que hiciera sellos de mano debe ser un experto que no los necesita-hablo Kakashi viendo la pelea-esto es impresionante sin duda es un sujeto muy poderoso-dijo Minato feliz de que Goku lograra salvar a su hijo.

-por ahora debemos dejar todo en manos de ese sujeto si interferimos solo seriamos un estorbó-propuso Hiruzen haciendo que todos pusieran su fe en ese extraño sujeto, Madara estaba furioso por ver a alguien que detuvo su técnica con facilidad-maldito ahora veras el poder de un Uchiha-dijo para después activar su Mangekio Sharingan eterno e invocar al Susano con una espada mandando un corte hacia el saiyajin que lo detuvo con su mano.

Todos quedaron asombrados por tal demostración, Goku soltó la espada para después golpear la caja torácica del Susano destrozándola e impactando en Madara sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y mandarlo 200 metros lejos de Naruto, Goku se acercaba a Madara quien se levantaba con dificultad a una velocidad impresionante-mejor ríndete tu nunca podrás vencerme, nuestros poder se diferencia por mucho-explico dejando a Madara muy furioso-NO TE BURLES DE MI-dijo para después activar su Rinnegan y hacer sellos de mano-INVOCACION ESTATUA DEMONIACA-en eso una enorme estatua emergió del suelo detrás de Madara-tus últimas palabras-dijo viendo al ver la cara de asombro que tenía el saiyajin-si tengo...algo que decir-Todos vieron como había cambiado la expresión de Goku por lo cual se preocuparon-adelante di tus últimas palabras-hablo Madara dándole su última voluntad-tengo hambre no tienen algo de comer.

Ante esto Madara, la alianza, los Edo tensei hokages y hasta el gedo mazo se fueron de espaldas al oír las ultimas palabra de Goku-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA este es el sujeto más estúpido que he visto en mi vida después de Naruto JAJAJAJAJAJA-se río Tobiramaen el suelo sujetándose el estómago-lo mismo digo lord Hokage-secundo Kakashi-oiga Minato sensei no será pariente suyo o de Kushina, después de todo cuando era pequeño era despistado e inocente y Kushina tenía poco cerebro y era hiperactiva-dijo de forma burlona óbito haciendo que Minato tuviera un aura depresiva e hiciera circulitos en el suelo-me ofenden-contesto Minato mientras en el otro mundo una pelirroja estornudaba-porque tengo la sensación de torturar a alguien cuando sea juzgada-dijo Kushina haciendo que óbito tuviera un escalofrío y las ganas de seguir vivo.

-ya me canse de ti miserable-dijo Madara ordenándole al Gedo mazo que atacara a goku levantando el pie para aplastarlo, goku simplemente se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque y saltar hacia el rostro del jedo mazo propinándole un poderoso puñetazo tirándolo al suelo, todos se asombraron más ante tal fuerza que era irreal, después goku sintió las presencias dentro de la estatua e hizo lo único que le paso por la cabeza para sacarlos-GOLPE DEL DRAGON-exclamo goku haciendo un gran dragón que atravesó el jedo mazo haciendo que nueve esferas salieran de su interior y tomaran las formas de los nueve bijus-(lo siento señor Hagoromo, pero no puedo dejar que más gente muera)-pensó goku al recordar la misión que le dio Hagoromo.

Flash back

Estaba goku cuidando el campo de cultivo que le obligo a crear Milk quedándose aburrido por no poder entrenar, así que decidió ir a visitar a Kaiosama para des aburrirse un rato.

-Hola Kaiosama como estas-saludo el azabache al kaio del norte-hola goku que haces aquí sí se puede saber.

-bueno es que estaba aburrido y decidí venir a visitarlo.

-ya veo.

-por cierto ¿quién es usted?-pregunto goku a un hombre con extraños ojos y una gran barba blanca y está suspendido del suelo.

-bueno él es Hagoromo Outsutsuki el gran sabio de los seis caminos como lo conocen en su mundo, un ser humano que se ganó el puesto de dios por su grandes hazañas-explico Kaiosama dejando asombrado a goku.

-hola es un placer-saludo Hagoromo.

-el placer es mío, ¿por esta aquí sí se puede saber?-pregunto el saiyajin

-Es que he venido a pedir su ayuda si se puede-dijo seriamente.

-que necesita-pregunto serio goku

Entonces Hagoromo le explico tomó lo que se llevaba a cabo en su mundo haciendo que goku se pusiera más serio-de acuerdo lo hare-dijo haciendo que Hagoromo abriera el portal a su dimensión y goku entrara en ella.

Fin del flash back

Todos miraban atónitos lo sucedido no podían creer que un hombre liberara a los bijus le hiciera frente a Madara y los salvara, goku tomo a Naruto y apareció frente a toda la alianza quienes se acercaron para atender a Naruto.

-Naruto-dijo Sakura viendo al rubio para después ver a goku.

-tranquila solo esta inconsciente-dijo aliviando a la peligrosa y los demás.

-debemos curarlo, podría ponerlo en el suelo-le dijo Tsunade haciendo que goku obedeciera.

-Es usted muy poderoso, le agradezco que salvara a mi hijo-dijo Minato haciendo que todos los que no sabían excepto los padres de los 9 novatos, Hiruzen y Tsunade abrieran los ojos como platos y dijeran un gran"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-que escondido te lo tenías Minato-le hablo el Tsuchikage al rubio mayor-si lo hubiera revelado se hubiera expandido la noticia y usted invadiría Konoha con el único propósito de matarlos respondió haciendo que oonoki bufara.

-Comporten se ustedes dos-les hablo el sandaime.

-está listo solo debe descansar-hablo Tsunade llamando la atención, al igual que la otra mitad de Kurama que con una de sus colas tocaba a Naruto para entrar en él, goku tomo a Naruto y lo puso en su hombro preocupando a todos.

-que va hacerle a Naruto-kun-pregunto un poco temerosa Hinata.

-tranquila no voy hacerle nada...además no es mi misión acabar con él, sino el sucesor del rikudou sennin o ustedes.

-a que se refiere con el sucesor del rikudou sennin-pregunto Sakura.

-según lo que me dijo el rikudou este chico es su sucesor-revelo goku haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos y la boca a más no poder.

-jejejeje sin duda el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-comento divertido el sandaime haciendo que todos sonrieran incluso Sasuke que le pareció raro a todos que el Uchiha sonriera.

-bueno es hora de ir con el rikudou-dijo goku para luego irse, pero fue detenido por Minato.

-disculpe cuál es su nombre-pregunto el rubio mayor queriendo saber el nombre del sujeto que los ayudo.

Goku solo volteo a verlos para una gran sonrisa-Mi nombre es son goku-respondió para luego desaparecer dejando impresionado al yonbi y los demás bijus.

-baya quien diría que tu nombre fuera tan famoso es-le hablo matatabi a son.

-si tienes razón, soy tan famoso que hasta los padres le ponen mi nombre a sus hijos-dijo el yonbi sacando el pecho con orgullo haciendo negar a los demás bijus

Ya en el planeta de Kaiosama aparece goku con Naruto frente a Kaiosama y Hagoromo.

-veo que hicisteis muchos cambios goku-hablo Hagoromo viendo al saiyajin y después al rubio.

-lo siento pero ver todo eso no pude soportarlo.

-bueno eso no importa, ahora quisiera pedirte otro favor goku.

-si por supuesto que necesita.

-quiero que tú lo entrenes durante siete años-esto dejo asombrados a Kaiosama y a goku.

-¿qué quiere que lo entrene durante siete años?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-así es goku, veras los voy a regresar en el tiempo cuando él tenía 6 años tendrá otra oportunidad de reescribir su historia debido a los grandes actos que cometió.

-está bien lo voy a entrenar, después de todo se parece mucho a mí.

-de acuerdo pero antes acércate-dijo haciendo que goku se acercara para después tomar un poco de su ADN e implantarlo en goku junto con el suyo, al hacerlo detecto algo que lo dejo impresionado para después reír un poco extrañando a los otros.

-que sucede Hagoromo a preguntó Kaiosama que hasta ahora estaba callado.

-bueno es que cuando le implante mi ADN junto con el de goku descubrí algo completamente impresionante-respondió llenando de curiosidad a los demás.

-que fue lo que descubrió-preguntó goku

-descubrí que tiene ADN similar al tuyo goku-revelo dejando sin habla al saiyajin y a Kaiosama.

-está diciendo que su sucesor es un saiyajin-dijo Kaiosama recibiendo un asentimiento-eso no me lo esperaba.

-como no me di cuenta antes-dijo para después empezar a sentir la presencia de Naruto quedando estupefacto.

-que descubriste-pregunto Kaiosama.

-averígüelo por usted mismo-dijo haciendo que Kaiosama hiciera lo mismo y quedar impresionado.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo seriamente al sentir la energía del chico.

-¿que descubrieron?-pregunto Hagoromo.

-este chico tiene un ADN muy similar a...-dijo Kaiosama dejando incompleta la frase.

-¿a quién?-pregunto el Outsutsuki.

-a Broly.

* * *

"Bueno hasta aquí termino espero que sea de su agrado si les gusto me lo hacen saber para seguir y si no para seguir de todos modos lo hago para matar el tiempo. Paz n_n/.


	2. Chapter 1

un nuevo capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Hagoromo: ¿Broly?-preguntó sin entender lo que dijo.

Kaiosama: Broly era un ser sin compasión, violento y sin uso de razón, monstruoso y con un arte de pelea que se le puede decir "salvaje", destruyó una galaxia entera específicamente la galaxia del sur de nuestro universo.-respondió dejando sin habla al dios de los ninjas.

Goku: es verdad yo también tuve problemas al enfrentarlo y descubrí que él no tenía sentimientos, el solo tenía en mente destruir todo y también el matarme, pero gracias a la energía de mis amigos pude derrotarlo, años después apareció en la tierra resultando estar dormido dentro de un cráter en el que quedó atrapado cuando a su alrededor se convirtió en cristal conteniéndolo, se salvó de ser eliminado por el cometa que destruyó el planeta donde luchamos ,se enfrentó a mis hijos gohan y goten(no recuerdo si se escribe así, se me olvido) junto conmigo cuando solo pude estar un momento en la tierra, logramos derrotarlo de una vez por todas, también un sujeto tomó una muestra de su sangre y lo clonaron, mi hijo goten y su mejor amigo trunks, hijo de mi amigo vegeta ambos saiyajin, lograron acabar con él.

Kaiosama: según lo que dijo vegeta por medio de pharagus,broly nació con un gran poder que solo tenían los de la elite de su raza, el rey vegeta se sorprendió de su poder y ordenó su aniquilación por considerarlo una amenaza o preocupación en el futuro, lo apuñalaron cuando solo tenía unos minutos de nacido al igual que su padre, fueron lanzados al basurero, cuando el planeta vegeta estaba a punto de ser destruido, el poder de Broly salió a la luz debido a la rabia y el odio que sintió hacia goku salvándolo de la muerte a él y a su padre, vagando por el espacio durante toda su vida.-termino de relatar dejando shockeado a Hagoromo y a Kurama que escuchaba todo.

Hagoromo: sin duda el muchacho es una caja llena de sorpresas.-dijo para después empezar a reír.-entonces son iguales.-concluyo sorprendiendo a los oyentes.

Goku: ¿a que se refiere?-pregunto al Outsutsuki.

Hagoromo: a que ese sujeto Broly y Naruto tienen algo en común...ambos fueron víctimas de intento de asesinato.-revelo dejando en shock a los escuchas.

Kaiosama obre muchacho, tuvo una vida de los mil diablos.

Hagoromo: observen.-dijo mostrándoles la vida desde su nacimiento, el sacrificio de sus padres y las palabras de por qué le dejaron esa carga y no estaban con el cuándo fueron atravesados por una garra al usarse como escudos para protegerlo, su crecimiento su expulsión del orfanato a los cuatro años, donde vivió un tiempo en la calle alimentándose de basura, su encuentro con las primeras personas de su vida, los dueños de ichiraku,el viejo sandaime que le dio un apartamento al enterarse de su expulsión, los de ichiraku le daban comida gratis de vez en cuando y en su cumpleaños, los maltratos e insultos hacia su persona, goku cada vez que veía eso sentía como se le iba el alma, estaba furioso con los aldeanos al igual que Kaiosama ,pero lo que vieron después fue la gota que derramó el vaso, vieron como el pequeño era rodeado, torturado, masacrado, apuñalado y quemado por los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, para después dejarlo tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, donde había escrito "feliz cumpleaños Naruto".

Goku:" AAAAAAAHHHHHH".-fue el grito de furia que soltó goku al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en ssj3 de golpe, haciendo temblar el planeta e impresionando a Hagoromo y a Kurama por tal demostración de poder.

Kaiosama:" GOKU DETENTE".-le grito Kaiosama para que se calmara.

Goku: es que...no puedo creer...que hicieran tal barbaridad.-respondió mientras seguía expulsando energía.

Hagoromo: Ed por eso que le estoy dando esta oportunidad a Naruto de reescribir su historia, cambiar su vida a una mejor.-explico el Outsutsuki quien intentaba no salir volando.

Goku: entiendo.-dijo al momento que se calmaba y miraba de nuevo como sus padres se sacrificaban por el amor que tenían de tenerlo, diciéndole que lo amaban a pesar de la carga que le pusieron culpándose al mismo tiempo, una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos.-de acuerdo lo voy a entrenar para que pueda proteger a sus amigos y a su hogar y planeta de cualquier amenaza.

Kaiosama: éste muchacho es un ejemplo a seguir, a pesar de vivir un infierno siempre mira al mundo con la frente en alto y con una sonrisas.-comento admirando más al Uzumaki.

Hagoromo: de acuerdo.-dijo para después envolver a Naruto en un aura blanca, que al desaparecer mostró a un niño de seis años.-vamos goku.-dijo para después crear un portal y atravesarlo, después empezó hacer sellos de mano que segaron un momento a goku, al poder ver otra vez goku miro que ahora estaban en un bosque, específicamente en el bosque de Konoha.

Hagoromo: una cosa más antes de irme goku, debo decirte que habrá muchos cambios en el tiempo debido a que Naruto tendrá su segunda oportunidad, por cierto acércate.-el nombrado se acercó y Hagoromo puso su mano en su pecho.

Goku: que fue lo que hizo?-

Hagoromo: te he transferido de mi ADN como a Naruto, podrás usar el senjutsu de los seis caminos y deberás despertar el Rinnegan, también podrás usar el chakra al igual que Naruto podrá usar lo que ustedes llaman ki gracias a la descendencia de su abuelo, y al ser nieto de un guerrero de una raza extinta entendí que él es como 20% saiyajin y 80% humano, pero cuando le implante tu ADN se volvió un 70% saiyajin y 30% humano.-explico asombrando a goku que ahora con ese don podría superar o rivalizar a Bills.

Goku: increíble, cuando vegeta se entere de esto se va morir la envidia y estará hecho una furia al saber que ahora soy más fuerte jajajajajaja.-dijo riéndose al imaginarse la expresión que pondría vegeta cuando se entere.

Hagoromo puso sus dedos en su frente (como Itachi).-ahora te he dado el conocimiento de cada camino del Rinnegan al igual que las técnicas de cada elemento y sub elemento.-revelo el Outsutsuki al azabache quien estaba impresionado.

Goku: gracias sin duda vegeta va explotar jajajaja.-

Hagoromo: bueno es hora de irme...te lo encargo mucho goku, hasta pronto, y por cierto...puedes ir a tu universo sin problemas si lo quieres entrenar allí.-dijo desapareciendo en el aire.

Goku: bueno solo debo esperar a que despierte para irnos a entrenar, y lo bueno de todo esto es que me salvé de trabajar y de los regalos de Milk "siiiiiiiiiii" jijijijijijijiji.-empezó a reír, correr y saltar alrededor por la felicidad.

Mientras que en la mente de Naruto, este estaba frente a la gran reja que contenía a Kurama el cual estaba intentando despertarlo sin éxito.

Kurama: Naruto.-

Naruto:-...-

Kurama: Naruto.-

Naruto: mmm...cinco minutos más Sakura.-respondió dormido sacándole una gran gota al zorro seguido de una gran vena por estar cansado de intentar despertarlo.

Kurama:" NARUTOOO".-le grito el zorro haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

Naruto: agh que te pasa Kurama no me grites.-le hablo enoja el rubio.

Kurama: pues responde cuando te hablen a la primera baboso.-respondió enfrentando a su amigo.

Naruto: si, si como digas.-contestó sin darle importancia, en eso recordó lo que paso en la guerra contra Madara, preocupado decidió preguntar.-Kurama ¿qué paso con la guerra?, mis amigos están bien, ¿dónde están?, ¿qué paso con Madara? ¿Ganamos la guerra?-preguntó con desesperación.

Kurama: bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas, no sé, no sé, no sé y no sé qué paso con Madara y la guerra, lo más probable sea que haya perdido contra la alianza después de que mis hermanos fueran liberados del gedo mazo con una poderosa y asombrosa técnica, recuperando la ventaja que perdieron.-respondió calmando al ojiazul.

Naruto: vaya eso es un alivio, me alegra que estén bien, a propósito ¿quién fue el que nos salvó?-pregunto el rubio para poder darle las gracias al hombre que ayudo en la guerra.

Kurama: solo sé que está esperando a que despiertes.-dijo para ver como empezaba a desaparecer y decidió explicarle lo demás.-a propósito estamos en el pasado.-hablo para hacer que el rubio quedara en shock.

Naruto: "QUEEE" como que estamos en el pasado, explícate Kurama.-

Kurama: al parecer el viejo te dio una segunda oportunidad de rehacer tu vida, gracias a tus actos y de cómo soportaste un infierno.-explico mirando al rubio que estaba a punto de hablar por lo que siguió.-además de que en estos momentos debe haber cambios como dijo el viejo que los habría, aparte de que podrás salvar a tus seres queridos que morirán en el futuro que llegara, además de que el sujeto que los salvo te va a entrenar ya que se lo encargo el viejo.-termino de explicar para ver que el rubio tenía los ojos en forma de estrellas al saber que será entrenado por un guerrero muy poderoso.

Naruto:" Sí súper voy a ser un ninja muy poderoso", nos vemos Kurama.-se despidió desapareciendo y dejando a su amigo que se estaba por dormir.

Kurama suspiro) solo espero que esta vez madure en estos años...a quien quiero engañar eso nunca pasara.-finalizo para después dormirse.

Naruto estaba despertando y mirando alrededor para verificar que estaba en el bosque de Konoha.

Goku: vaya por fin despertaste.-llamando su atención.

Naruto: ¿quién es usted, acaso usted fue el que nos ayudó?-

Goku: si así es y mi nombre es son goku.-

Naruto: gracias mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y próximo Hokage de Konoha.

Goku: un placer, por cierto Naruto hay algo que debo decirte así que presta mucha atención.-hablo recibiendo un asentimiento del mencionado.-bien para empezar te voy a entrenar durante siete años.-dijo impresionando al ojiazul, también le contó lo que dijo Hagoromo sobre el ADN que implantó de ambos en él, también le dijo que Hagoromo le dio su ADN a el mismo para poder estar iguales y ser más fuerte.-ahora escucha esto, tú desde antes que Hagoromo te implantara de mi ADN, tú ya poseías la sangre de mi raza o clan como lo llaman aquí.-explico haciendo que a Naruto se le fuera la mandíbula al suelo.-tu era un miembro de la raza saiyajin.

Naruto: está diciendo que soy un saiyajin desde mi nacimiento y nunca lo supe.-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento del azabache.-"SIIIIII soy la neta de la planeta".-grito a los cuatro vientos al descubrir su linaje paterno.-"esperé", si soy saiyajin entonces ¿mi padre también lo era?, ¿cómo es que nunca lo supo entonces?-le pregunto a goku.

Goku: es algo simple, porque tu abuela nunca conoció el linaje de tu abuelo, además...de que tu abuela murió el día que nació tu padre y Broly ya no estaba con ellos.

Naruto: entonces los abandonó.

Goku: bueno digamos que el dejo el planeta de este universo y se fue a su universo natal, no lo odies él prefiere estar solo que estar acompañado de las personas que lo rodean, de tu abuela y tu padre, prefirió dejarlos porque sabía de qué si viajaban con el correrían el peligro de morir, por eso prefirió dejarlos para mantenerlos a salvo por que eran lo más sagrado que tenía en la vida.  
Además me enteré de hubo que cambios en el tiempo cuando entro en un agujero que conecta nuestros universos, digamos que si aquí pasa un día, en mi universo pasaría una semana o viceversa, ¿entiendes?, y ahora nuestros universos están "conectados", para ser más claro que el tiempo pasa exactamente igual, digamos que si ahora que tienes 6 años, mi nieta debe tener por lo menos...4 años o 5 mientras que antes tu tenías 17 ella tenía 19 años (0o0 oooo dios pero que explicación "rayos la maldita fruta le acciono el febrero).-explico dejando impresionado a Naruto.

Naruto: ya veo, me puede contar más acerca sobré los saiyajin y mi abuelo señor goku.

Goku: si por supuesto.

Goku le estuvo contando todo acerca de su raza y de su abuelo que era un ser destructivo impresionando a Naruto y Kurama.

Goku: bueno Naruto es hora de irnos para entrenar para que estés más o menos a mí nivel, te ayudaré a alcanzar la transformación del súper saiyajin, hasta he descubierto la fase cuatro a la que tal vez puedas alcanzar convirtiéndote en el tercer saiyajin en llegar a esa fase, también está el súper saiyajin blue y el súper saiyajin dios, pero lamentablemente se necesitan cinco saya yines de corazón puro que iluminaran una sexta que es la que se transformará en dios.

Naruto estaba con los ojos de estrellas al oír tantas transformaciones y más la de dios pero se desilusionó al saber que se necesitaban de cinco saiyajines de corazón puro que transformarán al sexto.

Naruto: y que estamos esperando vamos.-en eso recordó algo que estaba a punto de pasar.-esperé tengo algo que hacer ahora vuelvo.-dijo para después salir corriendo por el bosque.

Goku: que es lo que irá hacer.-se preguntó a sí mismo para después encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo la fruta que quedaba.

Naruto iba corriendo por el bosque hasta que escucho unos niños hablar y fue averiguar, al llegar encontró lo que estaba buscando, eran los que molestaban a Hinata hace años y la miro que estaba frente a los chicos quienes la insultaban, cuando la miro mejor noto que se veía linda, dejo eso de lado y espero para intervenir.

Chico 1: valla así que tú eres una hyuga.-dijo mirando a la chica.

Chico2: que horribles ojos tienen.-comento poniendo triste a la ojiperla.

Chico3: son unos monstruos jajajaja.-se burló el chico haciendo reír a los demás mientras Hinata lloraba.

Naruto: ya déjenla en paz abusivos.-apareció frente a Hinata defendiéndola.

Chico1: ¿qué harás si no lo hacemos tonto?-pregunto desafiante.

Chico2: iban no es el chico zorro del que nos hablaron nuestros padres de no acercarnos.-pregunto haciendo recordar a sus compañeros y dejando a Hinata preguntándose a que se referían.

Chico3: es cierto debemos irnos no nos valla hacer daño.

Chico1: solo es un niño debilucho como la rara hyuga, no será problema.-hablo arrogante.

Chico3: tienes razón.

Chico2: si acabemos con el.-dijo para después lanzar un golpe al rostro del rubio que lo esquivo.

Naruto: no podrán lastimarme mejor váyanse.-hablo tranquilamente.

Chico1 :olvidarlo tonto.-dijo para después atacar.

Así los tres se fueron de golpes y patadas hacia el rubio que los esquivaba con facilidad, se cansó de hacer eso y le dio una barrida a los pies de uno tirándolo en el suelo, al otro lo toma del hombro para que recibiera el puño que iba directo a su rostro de parte del tercer chico, y el ultimo solo lo golpeo en el estómago dejándolos a todos fuera de combate.

Naruto: váyanse.-dijo al momento que liberaba instinto asesino que no le afecto a Hinata, haciéndolos temblar y correr lejos de ahí con los pantalones mojados.

Hinata lo miro unos segundos para luego decir en su mente "lindo", al momento en el que se sonrojaba cuando vio que se acercaba a ella.

Naruto: ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó sonriéndole con ternura haciendo que se pusiera como tomate al momento de que casi se nos desmayaba la pobre.

Chinatas...si gran...gracias por...por sal...salvarme.-respondió con su ya reconocida timidez.

Naruto: me alegro.-

Se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que apareció el guardaespaldas de Hinata ko.

Ko: ¿lady-Hinata se encuentra bien?-le pregunto para después ver a Uzumaki.

Naruto: no se preocupe no le paso nada.-

Ko: le agradezco que cuidará de lady-Hinata.-agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto: no es nada, ya me tengo que ir adiós Hinata cuidare y recuerda lo que hablamos.-se despidió mientras se alejaba.

Hinata: hai.-dijo mientras veía por donde se iba.

Naruto regresa donde estaba con goku hace rato.

Goku: ¿ya terminaste?-preguntó recibiendo un "si" de su parte.-bueno es hora de irnos.-colocó sus dedos en su frente mientras toma el hombro de Naruto para luego desaparecer.

Un segundo después el azabache y el rubio aparecen en el planeta de Kaiosama, al momento en el que llegan Naruto se estampa contra el suelo.

Naruto: goku-sensei no puedo moverme, una ayudita.

Goku: he? Ahahahaha se me olvido decirte que aquí la gravedad es más elevada que en la tierra, por lo que será un poco difícil moverte, ese será tu primer ejercicio adaptarte a la gravedad mientras corres y otros ejercicios más para que seas más veloz y fuerte.

Kaiosama: ¿vaya eres tu goku, que traes a entrenar al muchacho aquí verdad?-

Goku: así es.-

Naruto: "AAAAAAHHHHHH" SANTA CLAUS SE PUSO AZÚL Y SE QUITO LA BARBA BLANCA.-habló el rubio sacándole gran vena al kaio del norte mientras que goku se sostenía el estómago en el piso por el ataque de risa.

Kaiosama:" TE MAS EESPETO MOCOSO".-respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón.

Goku:"JAJAJAJAJAJA ESA ESTUVO BUENA JAJAJAJAJA...AUCH".-fue callado por otro golpe de Kaiosama.-ya, ya, de acuerdo Naruto entrenaremos tres años aquí, dos en la habitación del tiempo y otros dos años con el señor Wiss, de acuerdo?.-le pregunto a su alumno.

Naruto: si goku-sensei.-dijo completamente emocionado.

Goku: entonces atácame con todo lo que tengas Naruto, no te contentas.-

Naruto: de acuerdo goku-sensei "kage bushin no jutsu".-en eso seis clones del rubio aparecen mientras creaban un rasengan al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban al ataqué.

Goku: ven con todo.-dijo al tiempo que se ponía en posición de batalla y se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

"Bueno esto es todo por hoy, se me hizo tarde si veo la hora tarde mucho en terminar, pero espero que les guste y ya saben los nombres de las versiones femeninas de Kakashi, Itachi y Kurama para los capítulos siguientes espero los comentarios positivos y de critica de apoyo los negativos como desdimos en mexico que se chinguen sin mas pazzz ^_^/.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola chicos como han estado, ahora les tengo aquí el capítulo siguiente de "Naruto el ninja legendario" y más adelante les daré el capítulo de Broly, sin nada más que decir...- fui interrumpido

-pero que- dije viendo por la ventana

-no otras, ¡QUIEN DE DEJO LA PUERTA DE LA ENTRADA ABIERTA OTRAVEZ!- Salí a atrapar a los perros

30 minutos después

-listo sin más… ah… ah… comenzamos- muy cansado de perseguirlos perros por 5 cuadras

* * *

Comenzamos.

Capítulo 2.

* * *

Han pasado siete años en los que Naruto estuvo entrenando con goku. Los primeros tres años en el planeta de Kaiosama, cuando se acostumbró a la gravedad se puso sellos de gravedad y goku sus pesas, con peso en su cuerpo serían más resistentes, durante ese tiempo que estuvieron entrenando Naruto ha estado intentando transformarse en súper saiyajin, cabe decir que al final del tercer año logro transformarse en súper saiyajin.

Los otros dos años en la habitación del tiempo, se pusieron a entrenar con el chakra y los jutsus elementales, sub elementales, senjutsu y genjutsu. Naruto estuvo entrenando también el kenjutsu y fuuinjutsu porque era el arte de su familia y por ser el heredero del remolino. Goku al fusionar el chakra y el ki su poder crecía pero no tanto, Naruto estaba igual que goku pero no se quejaba con tal de proteger a sus amigos con lo que tenía le bastaba.  
Kurama entreno a goku en la mente para que pudiera pensar un poco, cabe decir que Kurama le gustaba entrenarlo en su mente, lo hacía sufrir no podía usar sus poderes en su mente porque no sabía usarla, incluso tuvo que escapar de una turba por parte de Kurama que lo perseguía.

Flashback.

Estaba goku corriendo por un gran cañón que había sido creado por Kurama, mientras una turba gay lo perseguía.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH"!-gritaba goku mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo de manera cómica, para no ser atrapado por los "volteados".

-Ven papacito papasote, solo quiero darte un besito hombre de mi vida de mi amorrr-decia un hay intentando atraparlo.

-¡AAAHHHH NI MADRES!-respondió alejándose de ellos.

-No hagas esto más difícil, ven deja de resistirte y entrégate mi tesorito-decía otro marico.

-" AAAHHHH ALEJATE FLORIPONDIO "-decía goku esquivando cada maricón que se le lanzaba.

-JAJAJAJAJA que te parece tu entrenamiento goku, acaso es muy duro JAJAJAJAJA-se reía Kurama por la tortura de goku.

-" NO MAMES MALDITO CABRÓN"-le respondió el saiyajin a el zorro mientras lograba esquivar unos cuantos maricas.

-Ahora por haberle faltado al respeto a tu maestro, "TE HAS GANADO UNOS PUTAZOS"-le dijo el kyubi haciendo aparecer otro grupo de 50 gays que se lanzaban a goku.

-" AAAAAHHHHH PUTA MADRE, NO LA CAGUES KYUBIIIII"-le grito el azabache mientras escapaba de los maricas, mientras que Kurama estaba en el suelo muriéndose de la risa.

-"JAJAJAJAJA ESTOY EN EL CIELO JAJAJAJA"-se reía mientras veía la desgracia de goku.

-"CABRON A MI ME GUSTA DAR NO RECIBIR"-gritaba goku esquivando cada puñal que se lanzaba hacia él.

-"DAMELA TODA PAPASITO DE MI CORAZÓN"-gritaba un hay mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

-"AAAAAHHHH VALE MIERDA LA VIDA AAAHHH"-decía goku mientras corría.

Fin flashback.

Los últimos dos años se fueron a ver a Bills y Wiss a pedirle ayuda en su entrenamiento, al principio Bills quería hacerlo pedazos pero dijo que si goku lo enfrentaba lo haría, cabe decir que lo acepto diciendo que tenía un as bajo la manga y que tal vez igualo su poder, al revelar su poder Bills quedo de piedra por sus nuevos poderes, además que le dieron en su orgullo al caer tan bajo en una técnica que Naruto le enseño (bueno dos XD).

Flashback.

Cuando goku llego al planeta de Bills vio a el dios destructor haciendo yoga, mientras Wiss lo observaba comiendo pudin.

-Hola señor Wiss ehh ¿qué está haciendo el señor Bills?-pregunto el saiyajin.

-Bueno solo lo estoy obligando a estirarse para que se relaje, cada vez que despierta solo es para comer, viajar destruir planetas comer y dormir, así que un poco de yoga no le haría daño-respondió mientras comía más pudin.

-Esto es lo más ridículo que hecho en mi larga vida-hablo Bills mientras intentaba doblarse hacia atrás.

-¡Increíble un gato calvo que habla!-dijo Naruto poniendo nervioso a goku que iba advertirle pero fue tarde.

-"QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO, A QUIÉN LE DICES GATO CALVO MALDITO CABEZA DE PIÑA"-dijo Bills a Naruto

-"A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE PIÑA, MALDITA COPIA PIRATA DE HELLO KITTY "-le enfrento el rubio al dios

-"A TI MALDITO CARA DE IMBÉCIL"-contraatacó el gato egipcio

-"CALLATE ESTUPIDO GATO MUTANTE"-le respondió el rubio.

Goku y Wiss veían la escena con una gota en la nuca, al ver el comportamiento inmaduro del dios de la destrucción.

-Cálmese señor Bills, además venimos a pedirle ayuda para entrenar a mi alumno para que sea más fuerte-le pidió goku a Bills.

-Olvidarlo mientras no me des un buen combate no lo entrenara Wiss-dijo el dios destructor deprimiendo a goku.

-¡Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta!-dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención de los tres.

-¿Una apuesta?-dijeron al unísono.

-Así es-dijo de forma maliciosa.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-pregunto interesado.

-Si usted gana no lo molestaremos más y seremos sus sirvientes durante seis meses, pero si gana goku-sensei me ayudara a entrenar el señor Wiss-propuso el rubio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Está bien me convenciste-acepto Bills.

-Pero Naruto ¿estás seguro?-preguntó no muy convencido.

-Claro que sí, yo creo en usted, además tengo un plan-así Naruto le contó su plan al oído haciendo que pusiera una cara de sorpresa y después una de maldad.

-De acuerdo está hecho-decía goku mientras se transformaba en súper saiyajin dios.

-Atácame con todo lo que tengas-decía muy confiado Bills.

-Si usted lo dice-dijo al tiempo que el senjutsu de los seis caminos hacia acto presencia junto con la transformación del dios.

Bills quedó de piedra por la transformación de goku, goku aprovecho eso y apareció detrás de Bills para darle un golpe en la espalda que fue desviado por Bills que reacciono a tiempo, tomo distancia mientras empezaba hacer secuencias de mano.

"Katon: gran bola de fuego"-dijo al tiempo que una bola de fuego dorada salía su boca asombrando a Bills quien no perdió tiempo y esquivo el ataque mientras le lanzaba un esfera de energía, goku desapareció de su vista u apareció a su lado dándole una patada que lo mando varios metros, Bills se reincorporó y salió disparado a gran velocidad hasta quedar frente a goku dándole un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo lejos. Cuando goku se reincorporó se sobaba la cara para disminuir el dolor, no perdió tiempo y se lanzó una vez más lanzando un golpe que fue detenida por una mano de Bills al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el otro puño para golpearlo pero lo detiene con su mano libre, se liberan para tomar distancia y después desaparecer de la vista de los espectadores dejándose ver solamente ondas en el cielo provocadas por la batalla, un dios sabio vs un dios de la destrucción.

-Impresionante-decía asombrado Wiss, mientras Naruto tenía una sonrisa.

-y eso no es todo-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Wiss.

-hay más-pregunto impresionado.

-Solo observe-dijo Naruto haciendo que Wiss prestara atención a la pelea.

Goku le estaba dando combate a Bills haciendo que usara el 75% de su poder ya que cuando Wiss lo hizo entrenar, su poder aumento más.

-Vaya has aumentado tu poder con esa extraña transformación-dijo haciendo que goku riera.

-eso no es todo-goku mostró su Rinnegan dejando estupefacto a Bills.

-¡Pero que rayos!-dijo antes de sentir que era atraído por una extraña fuerza hacia goku.

-"BANSHO TENIN (atracción divina)"-exclamo atrayendo a Bills hacia él.

Bills al ir hacia goku, lanzo una esfera de ki para después alejarse de goku que detuvo la técnica para después decir "Gakido (camino Preta)" y absorber la técnica impresionando más a Bills.

-(impresionante absorbió la técnica debido al poder de esos ojos, debo de tener cuidado)-pensó el dios destructor que no se percató que apareció arriba juntando sus manos golpeándolo para caer al suelo, donde logro reincorporarse a tiempo y ver que hacía más secuencias de mano.

-"Jutsu de invocación"-exclamó el pelinegro haciendo que se levantara una nube de humo, al disiparse se pudo contemplar un gran dragón negro con algunas escamas azules y ojos pequeños que tenían el Rinnegan, poderosas garras con los cuernos de su cabeza hacia atrás (jajajaja invocó a Acnologia chido ¿no?).

Bills quedó estupefacto al ver al gran animal que había invocado goku, el dragón lanzo un golpe con su cola a Bills el cual esquivo a tiempo, Acnologia comenzó a cargar un rugido mientras goku entraba a luchar contra Bills dándole una secuencia de golpes que lograba bloquear, el dragón al terminar de cargar su rugido goku le da una patada ascendente mandándolo hacia Acnologia quien disparo el rugido dándole de lleno.  
Goku no se quedó atrás y una esfera azul se formó en su mano, creando un chillido al igual que se le formaban cuatro aspas.

-"Futon: rasen shuriken"-dijo goku lanzado el rasen shuriken, el cual creo una gran explosión.

Esperaron a que se disipara solo para ver a Bills el cual estaba furioso, dirigió su vista a al dragón negro quien dicho sea de paso se puso nervioso ante la mirada penetrante del dios. Acnologia no podía sentir el poder que emanaba, pero sus instintos le decían que retrocediera pero ya era tarde, así que se acercó a gran velocidad hacia Bills para atacarlo con sus fauces, Bills lo esquiva pero Acnologia lanza un golpe con su cola haciendo que Bills se cubra con sus brazos haciendo que descendiera un poco al mismo tiempo en que decidió poner todo su poder en un solo ataque, así que empezó a cargar su rugido con todo su poder lanzándolo hacia Bills quien lo recibió de lleno, Acnologia puso una sonrisa al ver que dio resultado pero esa sonrisa se borró al verlo como si nada, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando apareció cerca de su cara, dándole un golpe directo que lo mando varios metros por el aire, Bills no se detuvo ahí y se acercó dándole un potente golpe en el estómago y finalizar con una poderosa patada en la espalda lanzándolo hacia el suelo generando una fuerte explosión, al disiparse el polvo se puede ver un enorme cráter y dentro se encontraba Acnologia muy mal herido intentando levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intento hasta que no pudo más y cayó derrotado desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo.

Bills ahora buscaba a goku con la mirada pero no tenía éxito, entonces por puro auto reflejó se agachó esquivando una patada que pasaba por encima, pero no contó con que goku girará y golpeara a Bills con un rasengan al momento de girar su cuerpo creando una gran explosión.

Bills salió hecho una furia buscando al saiyajin.

-"DONDE ESTAS MALDITO"-grito Bills a la nada esperando a su oponente.

-¡TECNICA SECRETA!-escucho a goku por detrás de él pero no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo-¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE!

-"NYAAAAAAAHHHHGGG"-fue el potente grito que hecho Bills al ser tomado con la guardia baja, ahora ascendía al cielo y explotando pequeños planetas que se encontraba ahí (como cuando se come el wasabi al final de dbz la batalla de los dioses) y caer pesadamente al suelo generando una nube de polvo, al disiparse el polvo se puede ver a Bills con el trasero humeante.

Wiss estaba con los ojos como platos y mandíbula hasta el suelo y después caer de espaldas al suelo, mientras Naruto se moría de la risa en el suelo.

-"JAJAJAJAJA eso siempre funciona jajajaja-se reía el rubio de lo bajo que cayó el dios destructor, mientras que Kurama estaba pensando una cosa.

-(Como es que alguien tan poderoso como el dios destructor puede caer tan bajo una estúpida técnica)-pensó mientras una gota tamaño akamaru salía de su nuca.

Mientras que con los dioses, Bills estaba sobándose el trasero debido a que esa técnica si le dolió mucho mientras que goku se cagaba de la risa.

-"JAJAJAJA pero que fuerte carnal, que fuertes JAJAJAJAJA"-goku se andaba muriendo de la risa sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¡QUE CLASE DE TÉCNICA ES ESAAA!-Bills exigió una respuesta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombra)-decía goku mientras 20 clones aparecían rodeando a Bills-¡Henge no jutsu! (Jutsu de transformación)-exclamaron los clones que se rodearon de una nube de humo.

Después que el humo se disipo, en vez de dejarse ver 20 hombres rodeando a Bills, se encontraban 20 hermosas mujeres con trajes cosplay de neko maid rodeando al pobre Bills.

-Lord Bills nos sentimos sola-decía un clon con dulzura en su voz.

-Señor Bills haga que nos sentamos mejor por favor- decía otra clon voz pícara.

-Es hora de que le demos sus servicios lord Bills-dijo otra clon de manera provocativa.

-¡LO NECESITAMOS SEÑOR BILLS!-gritaron en coro todos los clones.

"FLUSSSSHHHH"

Ante esto Bills salió volando debido a la potente hemorragia nasal masiva y caer fuertemente al piso, al disiparse el polvo se miraba a Bills con los ojos en espiral, sangre en la nariz y una sonrisa pervertida.

Mientras que Naruto y Wiss se acercaban, goku bajaba al suelo deshaciendo su transformación mientras miraban a Bills que seguía sin moverse en el suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJA quien diría que un dios destructor también cayera tan bajo con esta técnica, sabía que esta técnica siempre me sería útil, vaya quien diría que fuera un pervertido-decía el rubio Uzumaki viendo el cuerpo de Bills.

-Vaya el plan funcionó sin duda-decía goku a Naruto.

-Ganamos la apuesta goku-sensei, por lo que deberá entrenar me señor Wiss.-

-De acuerdo una apuesta es una apuesta, pero primero debo llevar al señor Bills a su habitación-decía mientras carga a Bills hacia su habitación.-Por cierto-dijo llamando la atención de Naruto y goku.-he detectado el ADN de goku en tu cuerpo.

-EH? Ahh eso, bueno el viejo rikudou me implanto el ADN de goku sensei para poder hacerme fuerte-respondió el rubio.

-Me temo que ese ADN no debe estar dentro tuyo, puedo sentir una perturbación dentro tu eres un saiyajin de nacimiento ¿por qué implantarte el ADN de otro saiyajin? Tendré que quitarte el ADN de goku, si no lo hago no podrás usar tus poderes normalmente te pondrás muy inestable llevando el ADN de goku, en otras palabras te convertirás en una especie de bomba nuclear cuando tu energía se almacene y por lo que veo va a ser demasiada, quitándote el ADN de goku podrás almacenar todo la energía que quieras no importa que sea tanta sin miedo a que explotes, de acuerdo-explico Wiss a Naruto.

-No hay problema mientras tenga el poder necesario para proteger a mis seres queridos no me importa, hágalo señor Wiss- respondió el rubio al maestro de Bills.

Wiss con su bastón toco el suelo mientras un círculo verde aparecía en los pies de Naruto y envolviéndolo completamente, al desvanecerse se ve a Naruto igual pero con un gran cambio en su energía había crecido un poco.

-Está hecho solo prepárate para entrenar, empezaremos mañana-declaro Wiss entrando al hogar de Bills.

Fin flashback.

Vemos a Naruto con una chaqueta abierta negra, pantalones holgados negros y botas naranja con negro, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba a su torso como una segunda piel (como mirai trunks en la llegada de los androides).

Estaba en las afueras de Konoha junto a goku.

-Bueno Naruto, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte práctica las técnicas, hazlas más poderosas, lograste transformarte en súper saiyajin fase dos e incluso en súper saiyajin blue, nunca te rindas protege a tus amigos y a tu planeta ¿de acuerdo? Estoy orgulloso de ti-termino de decir el son haciendo que el Uzumaki sonriera.

-gracias goku sensei, no lo voy a defraudar, aunque creo que usted y yo somos muy parecidos-decía con diversión el rubio hasta que su compañero hablo.

-Sii ambos son unos idiotas, tontos, babosos, torpes, tarados, imbéciles aunque no sé si sea lo mismo, con un gran poder y más músculo que cerebro-dijo Kurama pero fue ignorado por el rubio.

En eso un portal se habré revelando a Hagoromo.

-Goku es hora de regresar, no te preocupes no habrá cambios en tu tiempo y universo, seremos como simples recuerdos que llegaran a los originales por así decirlo-se explicó el sabio recibiendo un asentimiento del saiyajin.

-Entiendo, hasta luego Naruto y recuerda, nunca te rindas-decía goku al tiempo que eran envueltos en una especie de luz blanca se desvanecían en el aire.

-Adiós goku sensei, bueno debo ir a la aldea pero será mejor dar una vuelta por el mundo para tener una aventura entretenidas dijo el rubio mientras se elevaba en el aire y se perdía en el horizonte.

Mientras que dentro de la aldea específicamente en el cementerio de Konoha, es una figura que caminaba con ramo de flores en sus manos, se dirigía hacia una tumba que estaba hasta el centro del cementerio, siguió caminando un rato más hasta llegar a la tumba, estaba cubierta de musgo así que la limpio dejándose ver el nombre de "Naruto Uzumaki" tallado en él, se quedó un rato ahí mientras lágrimas caían al suelo, dejo las flores y se levantó para regresar a su casa.

Fin capitulo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero sus comentarios y espero que pasen bien. n_n


	4. ova 1

Hola amigos aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo especial de Broly, estuve muy ocupado y aún lo sigo estando pero eso no importa ahora.

Comenzamos...

* * *

-¡hola!- persona hablando.

-"hola"- persona pensando.

 **-¡hola!- biju o ser sobrenatural hablando.**

-"Hola"- biju o ser sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo especial...

* * *

En el séptimo universo... Se puede observar un nave muy peculiar que era usado por los saiyajines antes de ser traicionados y eliminados por el malvado emperador Freezer, que al descubrir una leyenda se llenó de miedo al saber sobre el súper saiyajin legendario... ordeno la ejecución de dicha raza.

Dentro de la nave se puede observar a una persona muy malherida sobre todo en el pecho, llevaba unos pantalones holgados blancos con su camisa roja en su cintura, botas de combate doradas así como sus brazaletes y los demás accesorios... todos con una piedra esmeralda, llevaba el cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros y media un poco más de dos metros... su nombre Broly.

-¡Ka-kakarotto mal-dijo!- decía Broly sosteniéndose el pecho.

En eso un extraño vórtice hacia acto de presentó succionando la nave para luego desaparecer ¿a dónde habrá ido a parar Broly?

En otro lugar en el espacio...

El extraño vórtice aparece de nuevo y expulsa la nave hacia un planeta idéntico a la tierra, la nave descendía a gran velocidad hacia una zona boscosa donde se encontraba un gran lago, los animales al sentir el peligro salieron corriendo del lugar mientras la nave se acercaba más y más.

La nave cayo en el lago y reboto varias veces hasta entrar en una cueva que se encontraba al frente, se detuvo al llegar al final de la cueva y la puerta de la nave se abre dejando a Broly caer al suelo pero se reincorpora y sale de la cueva sujetándose el pecho, al salir mira el paisaje que había enfrente suyo y decide adentrarse en el bosque a buscar algo que le ayude.

Cuando se adentró más en el bosque estuvo recordando las palabras de goku durante su combate.

... Flash back...

Goku estaba muy malherido y cansado mientras Broly estaba enfrente dándole una sonrisa psicópata, trunks, piccolo, gohan y vegeta estaban en suelo fuera de combate.

-¡Sabes Broly... si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, era muy probable que nos hubiéramos hecho amigos y lucharíamos hasta que no pudiéramos más, pero lamentablemente no fue así... tú quieres destruir la vida de los planetas mientras que yo quiero protegerlos, yo protegeré a mis amigos y a las personas inocentes aunque me cueste la vida porque... ellos son mi razón de vivir y por la que me hago mucho más fuerte y eso jamás cambiara, si para salvarlos tengo que matarte... que así sea!- dijo goku mientras se volvía a transformar en súper saiyajin y se lanzaba hacia Broly quien hizo lo mismo.

... Fin flash back...

-"Tal vez si logro sobrevivir... haga lo mismo que tu Kakarotto"- pensó mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-¡Kyaaaa!-

Salió de su trance al escuchar el grito de una mujer por lo que se dirigió hacia el origen del grito y ver qué pasaba, al llegar vio a una mujer de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, ojos azules como el zafiro y rasgos finos, llevaba un vestido amarillo que hacia juego con su cabello, un cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, piel ligeramente bronceada y pechos copa-C bordeando el D y estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de diez bandidos armados con katanas.

-¡miren que preciosidad tenemos aquí muchachos creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte!- decía el que tal vez sería el líder de la banda.

-¡tiene razón jefe este es nuestro día de suerte!- dijo uno de los secuaces mientras la rubia se intimidaba.

-¡Vamos linda por que no te dejas te divertirás mucho te aseguro que no te haremos daño... mucho!- dijo otro bandido mientras le daba una nalgada poniendo muy avergonzada a la mujer.

-¡Por... Por favor de-déjenme ir!- pedía la rubia mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer de su hermoso rostro.

-¡Lo lamento pero no te iras hasta que nos hallamos divertido conti...!- no termino de hablar al recibir una ráfaga de aire que lo lanzo hacia un árbol destrozándolo en el proceso y muriendo al instante.

Todos clavaron su vista hacia la dirección de donde venía el ataque para encontrarse con un hombre malherido.

-¡Mire jefe ese tipo quiere que lo ayudemos a morir!- dijo uno de los bandidos.

-¡Pues cumplan su deseo y traigan sus cosas que de seguro debe valer una fortuna!- dijo el líder viendo los brazaletes y las botas junto con el collar y lo demás.

La mujer vio al tipo que la salvo muy preocupada ya que dos bandidos se lanzaban a matarlo, Broly solamente los vio llegar y empezó a esquivar cada ataque, de un salto se puso atrás de ellos para darle un golpe con su mano libre a uno y una patada el pecho al otro que los arrastro unos metros quedando fuera de combate.

-¡Maldito ya verás!- decía otro bandido mientras se lanzaba junto a otros dos.

Broly también se acercó a ellos quienes le empezaron a lanzar cortes intentando matarlo, tomo la espada de uno y la partió con suma facilidad para después darle un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire de los pulmones seguido de una patada en la cara dejándolo noqueado, se agacho esquivando dos cortes que lo querían partir en dos, los bandidos se voltearon para ver como dio un salto doblando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que les conectara una patada en el mentón a ambos elevándolos hacia arriba y caer fuertemente al suelo dejándolos inconscientes.

Los bandidos restantes vieron con temor como ese sujeto estando herido acabo con sus compañeros, Broly los miro con ojos fríos asustándolos más pero solo observó que solo eran cuatro y si no se equivocaba quedaban cinco.

-¡No te muevas!- escucho una voz a sus espaldas se volteo para encontrarse con líder de los bandidos tomando de rehén a la rubia quien estaba derramando lágrimas mientras el filo de la katana quedaba cerca de su garganta-¡O ella se muere tú decides!-

Broly se detuvo y observa al sujeto con una mirada sin ninguna emoción, el líder se puso nervioso y más cuando vio que se le acercaba, el bandido estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta a la mujer pero de repente una mano sujeta la espada quitándosela y apartándola de la mujer de un golpe estrellándose contra un árbol.

El líder se levantaba con dificultad y vio hacia el frente solo para ponerse pálido, el tipo que lo lastimo tenía una extraña esfera verde en su mano apuntando hacia él, quería escapar pero no podía ya que estaba muy herido y entonces Broly lanzo la esfera hacia el sujeto que fue lanzado cientos de metros junto a la esfera gritando de dolor y terror.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Después de unos segundos una explosión sacudió el lugar y todos vieron como el humo de la explosión se alzaba en el aire, los bandidos salieron corriendo para no ser los siguientes en la lista del guerrero legendario.

Broly estaba respirando agitadamente estaba muy débil como para seguir caminando y callo arrodillado, de pronto sintió como alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse y giro su vista para ver quién era solo para encontrarse con la chica que había salvado dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Arigato!- agradeció la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Broly sintió que le ardían un poco las mejillas y no sabía por qué la pasaba eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más ya que todo se volvió negro confirmando que había quedado inconsciente, la mujer utilizaba sus fuerzas para poder llevarlo a su vas para que se recuperara, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por haberla salvado.

... A la mañana siguiente...

Dentro de una hermosa casa en el bosque (se las dejo a su imaginación) se encontraba Broly en una cama lleno de vendajes en todo el torso y en los brazos, estaba despertándose sentía que el dolor en su torso estaba disminuyendo, observo a su alrededor y verifico que estaba en una habitación y empezó a recordar los sucesos anteriores.

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a la chica que había rescatado que ahora llevaba una camisa maga corta amarilla y una falda color crema que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida y se lo ponía a un lado de la cama en la mesita de noche mientras le regalaba un sonrisa.

-¡Pensé que tendrías hambre después de haber estado malherido y cansado!- dijo la ojiazul mirando al pelinegro.

Broly no sabía que hacer... si quería empezar de cero debía hacer bien las cosas.

-¡Gracias!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-¡En realidad yo soy la que debería agradecerte!- dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por haberme salvado de aquellos bandidos... Gracias!- dijo dejando a Broly un poco sonrojado por la sonrisa de la chica.

-¡No es nada solo hice lo que debía hacer después de todo... Era lo correcto!- dijo el ojinegro desviando la vista haciendo reír un poco a la chica ya que le pareció tierno que se avergonzará.

-¡Por cierto... me llamo Kiara, Kiara Namikaze ¿Cuál es tu nombre?!- pregunto amablemente Kiara (me gusta el nombre además... mmm... no se conoce sobre los padres de Minato)

-¡Broly... solo Broly!- contesto el saiyajin.

-¡De acuerdo Broly dime ¿eres un ninja?- pregunto dejando a Broly confundido.

-! ¿Ninja? Te refieres a esos tipos que usan pijamas negras y saltan por los arboles lanzando cuchillos que se esconden bajo las sombras para evitar ser descubiertos ¿no es verdad?!- pregunto el saiyajin haciendo que a Kiara le saliera una gota estilo anime y pusiera una cara de "es en serio".

-¡Bueno... algo así por así decirlo!- entonces Kiara le estuvo explicando todo acerca de los ninjas y las cinco grandes naciones porque dijo que no sabía nada eso por lo que a Kiara le pareció extraño.

-! De acuerdo ya entendí!- dijo después de procesar la información.

-¡Bueno será mejor que comas debes estar hambriento!- dijo Kiara mientras le daba la bandeja con comida y Broly empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana impresionando a Kiara.

-¡Quiero más!- exclamo Broly estirando la bandeja hacia la rubia quien solo sonrió.

... Media hora después...

Kiara estaba con los ojos como platos, el sujeto que la salvo tenía un estomago demasiado grande, ya se había comido 59 platos y ya llevaba el núm. 60.

-¡Ahí que bien comí... gracias eres una gran cocinera, te prometo que te lo voy a compensar!- agradeció Broly haciendo reaccionar a la rubia.

-¡Tranquilo no es necesario!- dijo la Namikaze.

-¡Claro que lo es... Tú me cuidaste y sanaste mis heridas y mucho más!- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sonrojando a la rubia ya que le parecía lindo, pero se sacudió esos pensamientos ya que era demasiado pronto y apenas se conocían.

-¡Esta bien después de todo veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión, ahora descansa recuerda que aún no estás bien recuperado!- comentó Kiara

Broly solo le volvió a sonreír mientras de volvía a recostar ya que cuando estuviera recuperado la ayudaría en lo que fuera.

... Timeskip 1 año después ...

Un año ha pasado desde la llegada de Broly al mundo ninja, Broly se quedó en casa de Kiara ya que no tenía a donde ir y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba en las cosas del hogar, hacia algunos trabajos de vez en cuando en el pueblo para ganar dinero, Broly se hizo muy cercano a Kiara considerándola su mejor amiga que le ayudo desde que se conocieron, al principio Broly no sabía leer y escribir y eso impresiono a Kiara ya que cuando quiso leer un libro le dijo que si le podía leérselo ya que no sabía, Kira le enseño a leer y escribir que hasta parecía que le estaba enseñando a un niño de quinder... Pero este era un niño demasía grande.

Un día Broly le pregunto a Kiara sobre de donde vienen los bebes, cabe decir que la pobre se le subieron los colores que hasta parecía olla de presión y Broly quedo igual cuando se lo explico, también aprendió la lección que todo hombre debe saber si quiere sobrevivir aunque fue a la mala.

... Flash back ocho meses antes...

Broly estaba en casa solo ya que Kiara fue al pueblo a comprar víveres, estaba sentado en la silla de la mesa aburriéndose por lo cual decidió entrenar para no perder su fuerza.

... En el patio de la casa...

Se dispuso a entrenar con su ki ya que últimamente no lo ha usado y quería quedar oxidado, por lo cual puso blancos alrededor del área, tenía los ojos tapados con una venda ya que quería usar solamente los demás sentidos.

Creo dos esferas de energía y las lanzo al frente dándole a dos blancos colgados en unos árboles, otras dos esferas hacia la izquierda impactando hacia unos blancos que estaban sobre una roca destruyéndola de paso.

Por ultimo un blanco que estaba en frente de la casa que también logro destruir, pero la esfera no se deshizo y siguió su rumbo hasta destrozar una ventana e deshacerse dentro de la habitación, que para mala suerte de Broly... era la habitación de Kiara.

Se quitó la venda de los ojos para luego poner una cara de "Ya la regué", se adentró hacia la habitación de Kiara y ver lo que destruyo y observo como solo la ventana estaba rota, todo lo demás seguía intacto excepto una manta roja que a ella siempre le gustaba, un momento ¿manta roja?, según el recordaba la explicación dada por Kiara sobre esa manta... era su favorita por lo que si algo le pasara o si desaparecía... Buscaría al culpable y le daría la más grande golpiza que haya sentido en su vida y deseara no haber nacido.

Broly estaba por ir a buscar la manera de arreglarla cuando de pronto su detector de peligro le empezó advertir sobre un terrible peligro, por lo cual giro su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás solo para encontrarse s Kiara con una dulce sonrisa... Una muy, pero muy, requeté muy... dulce y aterradora sonrisa que le paralizo el cuerpo por completo.

-¡Broly... ¿Esa es mi manta roja la que tanto me gusta cierto?!- pregunto Kiara mientras un aura purpura junto con un poderoso instinto asesino rodeaba a Kiara, incluso parecía que atrás de ella se estaba se estaba formando la silueta de Shinigami.

Broly quería hacer funcionar su cuerpo pero estaba completamente paralizado, por lógica hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría.

-¡Si... Y me hago responsable de mis actos, si quieres golpearme hasta dejarme medio muerto hazlo... Desahoga te, porque un verdadero hombre enfrente las consecuencias cometidas por sus actos!- fuero la palabras de Broly haciendo que Kiara solamente se le lanza en un abrazo.

-¡Tu si eres todo un hombre Broly-kun, vamos cenar esta noche tu y yo bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas- exclamo Kiara mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Y soy solamente tuyo preciosa!- decía Broly mientras la tomaba al estilo nupcial y salían de ahí.

... Realidad...

-¡Te juro que fue sin querer yo estaba entrenando cuando esto paso fue un accidente perdóname!- eran las palabras del saiyajin mientras hacia el "tigre caído".

-¡Lo siento pero debes hacerte responsable de tus actos Broly, un hombre nunca huye!- dijo la rubia pegándole en su orgullo saiyajin.

-"maldito orgullo saiyajin"- maldijo mentalmente a su estúpido orgullo de saiyajin, antes de que Kiara se le lanzara... Pero a sartenazos.

En el bosque se empezaron a escuchar gritos desgarradores, asustando a todos los animales quienes salieron despavoridos del lugar.

Broly desde ese día aprendió algo que le ayudara a sobrevivir. Nunca, pero nunca... hagas enojar a una mujer si no quieres enfrentarte a la "furia femenina".

... Fin flash back ...

Al recordar ese día le empezó a dar escalofríos ya que aunque sea una mujer humana... da más miedo que él y tiene más fuerza a la hora de golpear.

-¡Broly-kun es hora de ir al pueblo!- hablo Kiara desde la puerta.

-¡Enseguida voy!- dijo Broly mientras salía de su habitación.

Broly vestía un pantalón holgado negro que había comprado en el pueblo, también una camisa de manga corta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y encima una chaqueta negra.

Kiara vestía un hermoso vestido blanco largo con un listón en medio del vestido, tenía su cabello amarrado con un moño y sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido.

Broly se sonrojo por lo bella que era su amiga, pero deshizo esos pensamientos, ya tenía unos meses que sentía ese tipo de cosas hacia Kiara pero no quería decírselo.

... En el bosque...

Broly y Kiara iban hablando muy felizmente hasta que escucharon una explosión y metales chocando, Broly fue a investigar mientras que Kiara se quedaba para estar a salvo.

Cuando llego se encontró un grupo de doce ninjas que por su uniforme eran de iwa, que estaban rodeando a una mujer pelirroja hermosa con sus cabellos atado en dos chongitos, tenía un rombo en su frente con un kimono blanco hermoso que venía acompañada con una escolta de dos ninjas de Konoha.

-¡Les sugiero que se rindan ninjas de Konoha y que nos entreguen a la esposa del primer Hokage- dijo un ninja de iwa que era el capitán del grupo.

-¡Nunca aremos eso preferimos morir que entregarles a mito-sama!- eran las palabras del ninja de Konoha.

Broly al escuchar esas palabras le recordaron a las que dijo goku en la pelea que tuvieron.

-¡Como ustedes quieran _"Estilo de tierra: dragón de tierra"-_ dicho eso un gran dragón de tierra se dirigía hacia los ninjas de Konoha.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban por detener el Jutsu cuando un hombre aparece destruyendo el dragón de tierra de un puñetazo, todos lo vieron detenidamente por si era un ninja de otra aldea.

-¿quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto un ninja de iwa extrañando a los de Konoha ya que pensaban eran de los suyos.

-¡Solo un buen samaritano que quiere hacer su buena acción del día, dejen a estas personas en paz y vallase!- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente protegiendo a los ninjas de Konoha.

-¡No nos iremos hasta que tengamos al maldita esposa del primer Hokage "estilo de tierra _: río...!-_ no alcanzo a terminar cuando un puño impacto en su rostro lanzándolo hacia un árbol quedando inconsciente y el árbol destruido.

-¡Es de mala educación faltarle al respeto a una dama!- dijo Broly impresionando a todos por su velocidad.

-"Es muy veloz"- pensó mito mientras detectaba hostilidad en el hombre-"Su chakra es cálido y no detecto hostilidad en él".

Los ninjas de iwa lo atacaban con Jutsu de tierra mientras que Broly los esquivaba con facilidad o los destruía, se acercó a dos ninjas y los golpeo en el estómago para después tomar las cabezas de ambos y chocar una con la otra seguido de otro golpe mandándolos hacia ambos lados.

-! _estilo de tierra: estacas de tierra!-_ exclamo otro ninja de iwa lanzando estacas de tierra hacia el saiyajin.

Broly simplemente lanzo una onda de ki destruyendo las estacas de tierra y llevándose al shinobi varios metros por el suelo dejándolo inconsciente, mientras que los demás ninjas lanzaban kunais y shurikens los cuales Broly desviaba con sus brazaletes y tomaba un kunai dirigido a su cara, miro que el kunai tenía un papel y los ninjas de Konoha lo vieron.

-¡Cuidado tiene un sello explosivo!- advirtió mito pero fue demasiado tarde.

El kunai exploto en la cara de Broly creando una nube de polvo, Kiara que veía desde la distancia lo ocurrido y empezó a derramar lágrimas por lo sucedido pero una voz la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Eso fue muy peligroso amigos por lo cual debo acabar con esto ya!- se escuchó una voz que provenía de la nube de polvo y vieron a Broly sin ningún rasguño dejándolos impresionados.

-¡Cómo es posible!- pregunto el ninja pero no obtuvo respuesta cuando Broly se lanzó y le dio patada en el torso seguido de una patada ascendente mandándolo hacia arriba y caer duramente al piso.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!- dicho esto, Broly lanzo una ráfaga de viento abatiendo a otros dos ninjas de iwa-¡les sugiero que se vayan no quiero más problemas!

Los ninjas de iwa al no tener opción y estar en desventaja se fueron cargando a sus compañeros heridos.

-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste la aldea de iwa se vengara de esta humillante derrota!- exclamo marchándose junto a los demás.

Los ninjas de Konoha vieron al hombre unos momentos por si hacia algo pero mito les dijo que se calmaran.

-¡Tranquilos no nos hará nada, bajen sus armas!- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que los jounin obedecieran pero aun así estaban alerta.

-¡Broly-kuuun!- escucharon la voz de una mujer y todos voltearon su vista a una rubia muy hermosa que se acercaba a Broly y lo abrazaba.

Los ninjas de Konoha maldijeron la suerte del pelinegro mientras que mito solo observaba la delantera de la rubia y luego miraba la suya, volvía a mirar la de la rubia y otra vez la suya, así lo hizo una par veces más para después poder deprimirse ya que los suyos eran copa-B y los de Kiara eran copa-D, gran diferencia entre las dos mujeres.

 **-¡mito!-** dijo una voz dentro de la mente de la Uzumaki.

-"¿ _Qué quieres kyubi? No es normal que quieras hablar conmigo"- pregunto mito a Kurama._

 **-¡Ese sujeto tiene un poder monstruoso dentro del!-** comento impresionando a la esposa del primer Hokage.

 _-"¿Quieres decir que él es un jinchurik?"-_ pregunto sin poder creerlo.

 **-¡No... Pero te sugiero que no intentes enfrentarlo es incluso más poderoso que yo... tal vez es incluso igual que el juubi o más que él, no puedo saber con exactitud!-** finalizo dejando impactada a mito "más poderoso que él o el juubi" eso era una locura pero no iba arriesgarse.

Mito se acercó a la "pareja" para agradecerle a Broly por su ayuda tomando la atención de esta.

-¡lady-mito!- saludo Kiara haciendo una reverencia a la susodicha mientras Broly solo observaba, pero un jalón de orejas de parte de Kiara lo hizo inclinarse para mostrarle respeto a la pelirroja.

-¡Tranquilos no es necesario tanta formalidad, solo díganme mito por favor!-

-¡Disculpe que pregunte lady-mito pero... ¿se puede saber que hacían por aquí?!- pregunto la rubia Namikaze.

-¡Pues solo estaba de paseo con mi escolta cuando los ninjas de iwa nos emboscaron, y después apareció usted y nos ayudó... Gracias!- agradeció mito con una reverencia a Broly quien quedo sin algo que decir al igual que los demás.

-¡Bueno es que era lo correcto!- dijo un poco apenado ya que desde que llego y estuvo con Kiara, aprendió mucho y sobre las emociones que siente una persona.

Durante todo el día estuvieron charlando amenamente después de presentarse, mito se hizo amiga de Kiara y Broly y los visitaba de vez en cuando.

Durante un tiempo después Broly confeso sus sentimientos a Kiara, cabe decir que Kiara estaba llorando de felicidad y se hicieron novios y tiempo después se casaron.

Unas dos semanas después Kiara le dijo a Broly que estaba embarazada y este como respuesta... Solo pudo atinar a decir incoherencias para después desmayarse, cuando despertó abrazo a quiera diciendo que era el hombre más feliz de todos, mito también se enteró de la noticia y felicito a la pareja.

... Cuatro meses después ...

Broly empezó a sentir una extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y no sabía por qué aunque no lo iba dejar pasar, mito fue seleccionada para que fuera la madrina del bebe la cual acepto gustosa.

... Seis meses después...

Muy pronto iban a tener a su hijo y estaban felices pero Broly al mismo tiempo estaba muy preocupado cosa que noto su esposa.

-! ¿Ocurre algo Broly-kun?!- pregunto Kiara.

-¡He tenido una extraña sensación de que algo muy malo va a suceder y tengo que ir averiguarlo, incluso si tengo que alejarme de ustedes para que los mantenga a salvo que así sea me conformo con que ustedes sean felices!- dijo el pelinegro dejando muda a la Namikaze por lo que escucho.

-¡¿De que estas hablando no entiendo?!-.

-¡Lo sabrás después te lo prometo!- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente.

... Ocho meses después...

Estaban mito y Kiara en una mesa, mientras esta última estaba llorando después de encontrar una carta hecha por Broly, mito la tomo y se dispuso abrirla y leerla.

 _"Para Kiara"_

-Lamento haberme ido sin decirte nada pero verá necesario irme ya que sentí un gran peligro que se acercaba a la tierra, te preguntaras como es que lo sé ¿verdad?, digamos que yo no soy de este mundo yo nací en un planeta que se encontraba fuera de la galaxia en otro universo.

Broly puso todo sobre su linaje en la carta y lo que hizo en el pasado y su nueva oportunidad en este mundo.

 _-Sé que debí decírtelo antes pero tenía miedo de que me rechazarlas y me tomaras como un fenómeno, lamento no haberte dicho quién soy desde el inicio._

-Mito me contó sobre su clan y la maestría que ellos tenían sobre el fuuinjutsu por eso cuando nazca él bebe, me gustaría que hiciera uno especial para que no sea tachado como un fenómeno, mito si tú también estás leyendo esto te lo pido por favor no quiero que mi hijo sufra.

Espero sean felices sin mí los quiero.

Atte...  
Broly

PD: si es niño tenía pensado en ponerle Minato al pequeño.

Las chicas entendieron y respetaron su decisión.

Pasaron los nueve meses y Kiara había dado a luz a un niño el cual lo bautizó como Minato pero murió en el parto, tal como dijo Broly mito creo un sello especial para Minato ya que al nacer tuvo una cola dorada, la sello y se llevó al pequeño con ella a la aldea de Konoha decidió guardar el secreto sobre su linaje porque si no sería malo para el pequeño, tuvo que dejarlo en un orfanato porque si la miraban con él bebe cosas malas le pasarían por lo cual le pidió a Hiruzen quien se convirtió en Hokage después de que Tobirama muriera que lo cuidara, también le dio el sello especial para cuando Minato crezca y tuviera hijos claro que no le dijo sobre su descendencia, le mandaba regalos a Minato cada día de su cumpleaños y cuando cumplió los ocho Hiruzen le dio un apartamento y entro a la academia, donde poco después conocerá a la sobrina de su madrina de la cual se enamoraría y formaría su familia con él, sin saber que solamente su hijo sería el único que viviría.

... En otro lugar...

Una nave estaba bajando en el espacio, la misma nace en la que Broly llego al mundo ninja, había viajado a un planeta donde sentía un gran poder maligno y fue a investigar.

Cuando llego se encontró con un grupo de piratas espaciales invadiendo el planeta, los elimino aunque con dificultad pero el que le dio más problemas era su líder quien lo obligo a transformarse en súper saiyajin legendario logrando frenarle, pero un descuido hizo que su enemigo le hiciera una herida profunda en el pecho aunque después de eso Broly lo borro de la faz de la tierra.

En frente del volvió a parecer el mismo vórtice que lo trajo a ese universo y lo succionó, después lo expulso hacia el planeta tierra del séptimo universo y cayendo en una isla dejando un gran cráter y destruyendo la nave.

-¡Ka-kakarotto... Kakarotto!- exclamaba Broly con dolor sin recordar nada de lo paso en el otro universo donde creo una nueva vida... Durante el viaje en el vórtice había perdido la memoria-¡kaka... rotto.

Después de eso cayo inconsciente y quedo encerrado en cristal para dormir hasta que alguien lo despertara.

Fin capitulo.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado chicos y me dejan sus comentarios. n_n/


	5. Chapter 3

Hooola chicos estoy de vuelta y sé que me he equivocado mucho desde el inicio, pero estoy intentando hacer lo mejor que pueda para mejorar y evitar las faltas de ortografía para que la historia sea más de su agrado.

Comenzamos.

* * *

-Hola- persona hablando.

-"Hola"- persona pensado.

 **-Hola- biju o ser sobrenatural hablando.**

 **-"Hola"- biju o ser sobrenatural pensando.**

 **-(Naruto)- biju comunicándose con su jinchuriki.**

-(Kurama)- jinchuriki comunicándose con su biju.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Naruto regreso a las naciones elementales y viajo por el mundo en busca de solucionar problemas que afectarían en el futuro, aunque también habría amenazas que intentarían destruir la tierra y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Naruto llegaba a las grandes puertas de Konoha donde vio algo completamente penoso, los más grandes leales guardianes y siempre con sus sentidos en orden y alerta, los más activos de toda la aldea que siempre se la pasan firmes, el famoso guardia de la entrada azumo y hoquetus que se estaban echando su coyotito en plena hora de trabajo.

Ante esto Naruto solo se les quedo viendo con un gotón en la nuca y con mucha pena hacia su presencia porque se nota a legas que esto dos nunca cambian.

-(suspiro) Parece que estos dos nunca van a cambiar, sí que esta aldea es segura- dijo para sí mismo.

 **-(Que esperabas que se convirtieran en los guardias más activos y tuvieran rango jounin, y que fueran los más energéticos como el par de cabezas de jícara)-** respondió Kurama mientras que lejos de la aldea, gai y lee estornudaban sintiendo que hablaban de ellos y sus llamas de la juventud.

Un ninja se acercó para despertar a sus compañeros y al ver a Naruto se sorprendió de ver el parecido con el cuarto Hokage en el, solo que Naruto tenía el cabello largo hasta un poco abajo de los hombros y atado como jiraya y dos mechones cayendo hacia los lados, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas negro con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda y debajo una camiseta manga corta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, pantalones holgados negros y botas negras con naranja y guantes sin dedos.

-Oigan despier...- no término de hablar al ver que el Uzumaki lo detuvo.

-Creo que tengo una manera de hacer que estos dos cambien su actitud y se tomen su trabajo más en serio, solo sígame la corriente-.

Naruto al dejar de hablar se transformó en pedochi... Digo digo, en Orochimaru impresionando al ninja y esperando a que Naruto actuara.

-¡DESPIERTEN ESTAMOS SIENDO INAVADIDOS!- actuó Naruto dándole la señal a shinobi de Konoha.

-¡TOME MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS, AVISEN A LOS DEMAS Y AL HOKAGE QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS POR OROCHIMARU!- dijo su parte el ninja actuando muy bien al igual que Naruto, haciendo que izumo y koquetsu se despertaran de golpe.

-¡NOOO NO ME MATEN MATEN A MI COMPAÑERO, TENGO ESPOSA Y DOS HIJOS!- dijo aterrado izumo haciendo un poco de drama.

-¡NOOO MATENLO A EL, TENGO ESPOSA CUATRO HIJOS Y DOCE NIETOS- respondió con mas drama koquetsu.

Después miran al frente encontrándose con orochimaru mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa enfermiza haciendo que se pusieran pálidos.

-Vaya ya tengo dos nuevos conejillos de indias kukuku- exclamo haciendo que estos se aterraran más a tal grado que se pusieron como fantasmas y quedaran con los pantalones orinados.

Después orochimaru exploto en una nube de humo para revelar a nuestro amigo rubio junto al ninja que estaban en el piso muriéndose de la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se reían los dos rodando en el piso sujetándose el estómago.

-¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO MALDITOS!- gritaron al unísono haciendo que sus risas aumentaran más.

-Eso es para que se tomen su trabajo más en serio- dijo el Uzumaki haciendo enojar al par, después del divierto momento el ninja decidió regresar a lo suyo.

-Bienvenido a Konoha, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita, negocio o turismo?- pregunto.

-Vengo a ver a lord Hokage para instalarse en la aldea-.

-De acuerdo solo debe firmar estos documentos y enseguida un ambu lo guiara a la torre Hokage- dijo entregándole los documentos a firmar.

-Gracias pero no se preocupe, preguntare en el camino donde queda, nos vemos- se despidió entregándole los documentos.

Cuando el ninja lo vio irse, reviso los documentos impresionándose al ver el nombre del chico que era "Naruto Uzumaki", izumo y koquetsu también vieron el nombre y se impresionaron.

-Oigan el nombre del chico y de ella son casi idénticos- les dijo izumo a los otros dos.

-Tienes razón y también son casi iguales, ¿Creen ustedes que sea su hermano perdido? Yo que me acuerde el desapareció hace años y lo dieron por muerto- respondió koquetsu.

-No sabemos pero, ¿no creen que se parece al cuarto Hokage- pregunto el ninja a los otros dos.

-Tienes razón tal vez sea un pariente- aclaro izumo mientras los chicos asentían.

-Bueno ya estuvo bueno, vayan a cambiarse de pantalones y regresen a su trabajo- les recordó sobre la pequeña broma haciendo que dejaran un camino de polvo al salir corriendo a casa para cambiarse.

Naruto estaba caminado por la aldea siendo el centro de atención de todo mundo, las mujeres se sonrojaban y se lo comían con la mirada, otras lo miraban con lujuria y deseo siendo hasta capaces de violarlo ahí mismo incluso las que iban acompañadas de su pareja.

Los hombres lo miraban con celos, ira y odio pues se veía como un hombre de 18 años con un cuerpo esculpido como si fuera obra de kami y eso a Naruto lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero se calmó ya que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre lo miraran de distintas formas incluso cuando lucho con pain, incluso escucho los murmullos de todos creyendo que era el cuarto Hokage.

-Es yondaime-sama... está vivo- decía un civil.

-Tienes razón a vuelto a protegernos-.

-El yondaime-sama es muy apuesto- decía una que otra civil.

-Lástima que este casado- decía otra.

-Pero no había muerto durante el ataque del kyubi- decía otra civil.

Así se empezaron a decir cosas por toda la aldea haciendo que Naruto sonriera divertido al oír que lo confundían con su padre.

De pronto una mancha amarilla naranja paso por su lado rápidamente haciendo que se detuviera en seco y se sujetara el pecho sintiendo un poco de dolor y calidez, Kurama también lo sintió y supo que tal vez era algo relacionado con los cambios en el tiempo, incluso su energía la sintió en esa persona solo que de manera distinta, Naruto miro hacia atrás para no encontrar nada y seguir con su camino sin saber que aquella persona también sintió lo mismo que él.

 **-"Parece ser que nos encontraremos con muchas sorpresas de aquí en adelante"-** pensó Kurama al sentir su presencia en la persona que paso por un lado de Naruto, aunque su energía era diferente y a la vez no.

Después de un rato llego a la torre Hokage e ingreso en ella para llegar a la oficina, llegó junto a la secretaria que se quedó embobada y sonrojada al ver tal hombre frente a ella.

-Etto... hola- le hablo Naruto pasando su mano por la cara de la chica.

-¿Ah? En que puedo ayudarte guapo- dijo la secretaria de manera coqueta mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de sus pechos para que se alzaran más haciendo que Naruto se sonroje un poco.

-Ehhh vengo a ver a lord Hokage- respondió con simpleza.

-Un momento por favor- dijo para entrar a la oficina y avisar al Hokage y salir de regreso a su escritorio.

-Puede pasar- le dijo haciendo que Naruto entrara en la oficina.

Dentro de la oficina.

Hiruzen estaba leyendo y firmando el papeleo que aumentaba de la nada, hasta que noto la presencia de Naruto levantando la vista del documento en su mano y quedar en shock.

-Minato- susurro el sandaime viendo a Naruto quien solo se río al confundirlo también.

-Vaya en serio me parezco al 4to jiji- dijo el rubio haciendo que Hiruzen empezara analizar lo que dijo para después abrir los ojos ampliamente y empezara a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza, pues solo dos personas lo llamaban jiji, una desapareció un día y no lo volvió a ver dándolo por muerto y la otra estaba en la academia para poder ser ninja, que le dijeran jiji era lo que más atesoraba el sandaime de ellos.

-Naruto ¿en serio eres tú? Estas bien... gracias al cielo- dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse y darle un gran abrazo a su nieto adoptivo.

-Es bueno regresar al lugar en donde nací- decía aun abrazando al sandaime.

-Creí que te habíamos perdido para siempre, estuvimos buscándote y no pudimos encontrar pistas de tu paradero, después de estar buscando durante un año y medio detuvimos la búsqueda y te declaramos muerto, incluso pensamos que te habían secuestrado yo les prometí a tus padres cuidarte a ti y tu hermana... pero falle en mi misión, lo siento Naruto- comento el viejo sarutobi.

Naruto al escuchar lo de hermana quedo completamente paralizado, nunca creyó que en su nueva oportunidad tendría una hermana.

-"¿Tengo una hermana?"- se preguntó en su mente.

 **-(Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los cambios en el tiempo ¿cierto?)-.**

-(Si lo recuerdo)-.

 **-(Pues este es uno de ellos, así que mejor toca su frente como te enseño goku para poder ver sus recuerdos)-.**

Naruto hizo lo pedido y toco la frente del sandaime con la mano, cuando lo hizo... se asombró al ver los recuerdos del sandaime con lo sucedido a la vida de su hermana, fue completamente lo mismo que lo que él vivió, un infierno, la han intentado asesinar y eso lo lleno de rabia (les daré un pequeño Omake para que se sepa sobre la vida de Naruko), después de eso quito su mano de la frente de Hiruzen para mirarlo con una expresión seria.

-... Ya veo... la han intentado asesinar solo por creer que ella es el kyubi- revelo haciendo que Hiruzen quede asombrado.

-pero... ¿Como?-.

-Revisé en tus memorias y en ellos vi todo lo que paso-.

-(suspiro) ya veo... y que me cuentas ¿qué has hecho en estos 6 años Naruto?- pregunto queriendo saber la historia de su nieto.

-De acuerdo te lo contare pero debe ser a solas- dijo sabiendo que había Anbus en la oficina.

-De acuerdo, ANBU déjenos solos-.

En eso 4 Anbus aparecieron y dejaron la oficina, Naruto puso sellos de silencio para que nada saliera de esa habitación.

-De acuerdo entonces cuéntamelo ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?- pregunto Hiruzen.

-Todavía no... Aún falta algo- dijo extrañando al Hokage por que faltaba algo.

En eso Naruto se acerca al escritorio y debajo del cajón encuentra un sello de comunicación, lo arranca impresionando al sarutobi de que allá encontrado un sello de que él ni siquiera supo que estaba allí, entonces se dio cuenta de que era un sello de Danzo que puso para saber todo lo que el sabia sobre información valiosa clasificada, eso lo enfureció pero se sintió feliz de que Naruto lo haya encontrado y destruido.

-Ahora si estoy listo para contarte todo-.

Empezó a contar su historia ya que confiaba plenamente en el omitiendo que era del futuro y su doujutsu, le contó su entrenamiento con goku en el planeta de Kaiosama mintiendo de que lo rescato de ser asesinado por ninjas y civiles de su propia aldea, sobre la habitación del tiempo y lo que tardo entrenando ahí diciendo que un año adentro era tan solo un día afuera, por lo que estuvo dos días entrenando dentro de la habitación.

También le conto sobre su entrenamiento con el maestro Bills el dios de la destrucción el más poderoso del universo, le dijo que ya supo quiénes eran sus padres y que su padre, su hermana y el pertenecían a una raza extinta (casi) llamada saiyajin por parte de su abuelo que era un poderoso guerrero que era despiadado, sanguinario y sin compasión que desapareció una galaxia entera.

Hasta que llego a la tierra un día muy malherido y se encontró a una mujer que estaba siendo rodeada por bandidos y la rescato pero al terminar cayo inconsciente, la mujer lo ayudo y lo curo haciendo que sintiera una extraña sensación y no sabía por qué.

Después paso un tiempo a su lado conociéndola mejor hasta convertirse en amigos con una gran amistad, y esa amistad se convirtió en amor... y por medio de ese amor fue procreado Minato.

Un día Broly desapareció dejando a su abuela y a Minato que aún estaba en el vientre de su madre muy triste y destrozada, se fue para nunca más volver pero aun así dejo una carta cuando ella le enseño a leer y escribir, le escribió diciendo que la perdonara por no estar ahí con ella, le dijo que por que eran lo más sagrado para él y que debía estar alejado para que pudieran estar a salvo.

Su abuela lo entendió y supo que era por su propio bien y que lo hacía con el motivo de protegerlos por que los amaba, después nació Minato que creció huérfano ya que su madre murió en el parto, y de ahí ya saben su historia.

Al terminar su historia, Hiruzen quedó estupefacto, en shock, su padre, su hermana y él era de sangre extraterrestre, que había sido entrenado por un poderoso guerrero en el planeta de Kaiosama y conociendo al susodicho y a un dios destructor, una deidad que esta más arriba de Kaiosama.

-(suspiro) Ya estoy viejo para esto, entonces técnicamente tienes 14 años después de que me dijeras que esa habitación era especial donde se entrenaba un año en tan solo una día- dijo sarutobi mientras sacaba su pipa y la encendía.

-Exacto jiji-.

-Bueno entonces ya que sabes quienes son tus padres, deberás tomar tu legado como el legítimo heredero-.

-Lo se abuelito, pero será hasta después de los exámenes chunnin, específicamente en la última etapa- respondió seriamente para seguir hablando.-Además quiero ver la cara que pondrán todos cuando lo sepan, va ser todo un espectáculo, por cierto... quiero entrar al sistema ninja-.

-Pero mañana se anunciaran los equipos, la academia termino ¿estás seguro?- pregunto no muy convencido el sandaime.

-Claro que lo estoy, si quieres ponme una prueba-.

-No será necesario que lo haga, te asignare en un equipo ya que hay uno que no se ha completa, además que es de solo un genin que tu estés también le será de ayuda, después de todo eres alguien muy impresionante- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que le fue regresada por Naruto.

-Gracias abuelito, por cierto quisiera saber si mi hermana aprobó el examen genin- dijo el rubio haciendo que el anciano lo mirara con tristeza.

-Lo lamento Naruto pero me temo que Naruko no pudo aprobar el examen- decía mientras bajaba la mirada con lastima.

-(suspiro) Sabia que esto pasaría- dijo normalmente asombrando a Hiruzen de que no se sintiera mal porque su hermana haya reprobado el examen.

-¿A qué te refieres con que esto pasaría?- pregunto sin entender.

-Veras viejo, Naruko al ser la jinchuriki del kyubi muchos le tienen odio y rencor al igual que muchos ninjas pero no todos, el aprendizaje de Naruko fue cambiado, ponían genjutsu en sus exámenes para que los contestara incorrectamente y no pudiera convertirse en ninja-.

-Entonces lo que quieres decirme es que todo este tiempo el aprendizaje de Naruko fue saboteado- pregunto impactado.

-Así es abuelo-.

-Entonces tendré arreglar esto de algún modo, no te preocupes ella será genin de una forma u otra-.

-Gracias abuelo-.

-Por qué no vas a verla de seguro estará feliz cuando se entere de que éstas vivo, ella siempre lleva flores a tu tumba cada domingo y se queda ahí durante horas llorando, incluso se queda dormida por tanto llorar, me duele mucho el verla así de destrozada que inclusive llego a tal punto de cometer su propio acto de suicidio- revelo el anciano con mucha tristeza.

Naruto y Kurama quedaron completamente shockeados al oír que su hermana cometió su propio acto de suicidio, Naruto se sintió terrible y culpable al no poder estar ahí protegiendo a su hermana.

-No te preocupes abuelo, mañana pasare a verla pero por ahora deberé ir a un hotel a descansar, por cierto creo que Naruko-chan si podrá convertirse en genin te lo puedo asegurar, después de todo es la numero uno en sorprender a las personas y no la deben de subestimar-.

-De acuerdo Naruto, deberás presentarte en la academia mañana ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo abuelito gracias- afirmo el rubio para después abrazar al sandaime y salir de la oficina quitando los sellos de silencio.

Fuera de la oficina.

Estaban los cuatro Anbus y la secretaria fuera cuando la puerta se abre, la secretaria y una ANBU de cabello purpura se sonrojaron al ver tal ángel frente a sus ojos, solo que a la Anbu no se le notaba y no pudo evitar decir un "guapo" haciendo que Naruto y los demás la miraran sólo para que su sonrojo se intensificara y sacara humo de las orejas.

El rubio Uzumaki salió de la torre para volver a recibir las miradas de hace rato por lo que decidió recorrer la aldea para recordar algunos momentos, llego la tarde y Naruto se hospedó en un hotel y pasar la noche tranquilo.

-De acuerdo mañana será un nuevo día para nosotros- se dijo así mismo para después dormirse ya que mañana se formarían los equipos.

 **-(no lo dudes cachorro, no lo dudes, muchas sorpresas nos esperan más adelante)-** dijo su compañero zorruno.

-Buenas noches Kurama- dijo Naruto después dormirse.

 **-(Buenas noches Naruto, descansa cachorro)-** se despidió para dormirse también.  
A la mañana siguiente en el hotel.

Ya era un hermoso día en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros cantaban, las personas se levantaban para abrir sus negocios y los ninjas empezaban hacer sus misiones, SIP... un día como cualquier otro, mientras que nuestro amigo Kurama trataba de despertar a Naruto de la forma más sencilla que él conocía y sabía hacer.

 **-Naruto... hay Ramen-** le dijo para poder despertarlo lo cual funciono.

-¡Ramen! ¿Donde?-.

- **No hay Ramen solo lo dije para despertarte menso, vas a llegar tarde a la academia-** dijo para hacer que el rubio solamente sonriera.- **¿qué tiene de gracia lo que te dije?**

Naruto no dijo nada y se levantó con las mismas ropas de ayer, puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció.

En la academia.

Naruto aprecio en la entrada de la academia y empezó a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, tocó unas tres veces y espero hasta que vio salir a iruka, el chunin se sorprendió de ver a un chico muy parecido al cuarto Hokage.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto iruka.

-Vengo a la asignación de equipos, lord Hokage me dijo que viniera para que pudiera integrarme en un equipo-.

-¿Eh? ahh es cierto entonces tu eres el chico nuevo, de acuerdo espera aquí- dijo para después entrar de nuevo al salón y llamar la atención de sus alumnos quienes estaban haciendo mucho escándalo por saber a quiénes les tocaría como sensei.

-chicos- hablo iruka.

-...- nadie le hacía caso a iruka y solo se mantenían en lo suyo, incluso el Hokage estaba ahí y no decía nada para calmarlos.

-chicos préstenme atención por favor-.

-...- todos seguían en lo suyo.

Iruka trato un par de veces más pero nadie obedecía, se cansó de hablarles pacíficamente y no tuvo otra opción más que utilizar su famoso jutsu, el poderoso e inigualable "jutsu de la gran cabezota demoníaca".

-¡A VER MALDITOS MOCOSOS RENACUAJOS DEL DEMONIO, SI NO SE CALLAN EN ESTE MISMO MALDITO INSTANTE ME ENCARGARE YO PERSONALMENTE DE QUE TODOS USTEDES PASEN TODA UNA SEMANA EN LA ACADEMIA CON CLASES DE HISTORIA, MATEMÁTICAS Y GEOGRAFIA SIN HORAS DE DESCANSO Y TAMPOCO SIN PERMISO PARA PODER IR AL BAÑO!- exclamo iruka haciendo que sus gritos incluso se oyeran hasta Suna, quienes sintieron lastima por los pobres chicos.

Cabe decir que con eso todo el salón quedo en un completo silencio ni hasta la respiración se oía, incluso hasta las moscas estaban sentadas sin hacer ningún zumbido.

-Valla si funcionó- dijo para sí mismo iruka, mientras Hiruzen y Naruto se le quedaron viendo con un gotón en la nuca.

-" Iruka sensei sigue dándome miedo cuando utiliza ese jutsu"- pensó Naruto recordando las veces que iruka uso ese jutsu con él al portarse mal.

-De acuerdo chicos, hoy estará con ustedes un nuevo integrante que llegó ayer a la aldea- comento iruka tomando por sorpresa a todos quienes solo empezaron a murmurar.

-¡Que! Eso no es justo él tiene que hacer la academia tal como nosotros- dijo un chico azabache con peinado en forma de culo de pato y ojos del mismo color, Sasuke Uchiha "típico quien más".

-Si Sasuke tiene razón él debe empezar desde el inicio al igual que nosotros- apoyo kiba a Sasuke.

-A decir verdad yo le hice la prueba personalmente y el paso perfectamente- respondió el sandaime haciendo que todos se calmaran, ya que si fue el Hokage quien le hizo la prueba no se puede hacer nada.

-De acuerdo chico, puedes entra y presentarte con la clase- dijo iruka mirando hacia la puerta.

Cuando escucho a iruka, la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos pusieran su vista en ella, en la entrada se empezó a mostrar un chico de unos 18 años con cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, amarrado en una coleta como jiraya con dos mechones cayendo por los lados de su cara, ojos muy azules como el zafiro, bigotes en las mejillas dándole un aspecto más salvaje, gran musculatura que lo hacía ver como un dios en la tierra en el caso de las chicas que estaban como una olla de presión sacando humo de las orejas, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con dagas en los ojos, envidia y celos por llamar la atención de las chicas excepto uno que tenía expresión de aburrimiento con peinado de piña que solo dijo "Rubios problemáticos".

-Hola es un placer y un gusto en conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y espero que podamos llevarnos bien- se presentó dando una de sus típicas sonrisas aumentando el sonrojo de las chicas si es que se puede.

Naruto observo y vio que estaban todos sus amigos y otras dos personas que no conocía, una de ellas era una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, era muy idéntica a Sasuke por lo que dedujo que posiblemente ella su hermana gemela, portaba las típicas ropas del clan Uchiha y su nombre era Sayuri Uchiha la hermana gemela de Sasuke.

Pero la otra chica fue la que llamo más su atención, una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, tenía la misma chaqueta que el usaba cuando era niño y pantalones naranjas que le llegaban a medio muslo y las típicas sandalias azules, de ojos color azul zafiro como los suyos y las mismas marcas en las mejillas como el, entonces supo en ese instante que era nada más y nada menos que Naruko Uzumaki su hermana gemela.

Naruko lo miro completamente en shock, ese chico tan atractivo que tenía frente a sus ojos era nada más y nada menos que su hermano gemelo que desapareció hace años y lo terminaron de dar por muerto hace 6 años, Naruko no pudo hacer nada más que suplente derramar lágrimas y decir...

-Onii-chan-.

* * *

Continuara...

lo soy malo por dejar lo en el reencuentro pero me encanta ja...ja...ja (risa malvada)

Bien chicos que les pareció si les gusto denle me gusta y sus comentarios, hasta la próxima n_n/.


	6. Chapter 4

Hola amigos lamento la demora es que tuve muchos problemas y contratiempos.

ademas de que es mi cumpleaños y festejare con mi familia en la tarde al estilo mexicano tradicional

Sin más disfruten que yo tengo una competencia KOF con unos amigos y apostamos que de los 6 el que gane recibe 120 de los perdedores (nose vale usar el Rugal eso es de putos).

Sin más nos vemos tengo un dinero que ganar.

Comenzamos.

* * *

-Hola- persona hablando.

 _-_ "Hola"- persona pensando.

 **-hola- biju o ser sobrenatural hablando.**  
 **  
-"Hola"- biju o ser sobrenatural pensando.**

-(Naruto)- biju comunicándose con su Jinchuriki.

-(Kurama)- Jinchuriki comunicándose con su biju.

* * *

-Onii-chan-.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar, todo mundo excepto Naruto y el Hokage estaban en shock ¿acaso escucharon bien? Ella dijo "Onii-chan", todos voltearon a mirar a Naruko para sorprenderse de que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar ya que unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Naruto al ver a su hermana así le rompía el corazón, por lo que hizo lo que todo hermano mayor haría: le dio una tierna sonrisa y abrió sus brazos para que se acercara abrazarlo, Naruko entendió el mensaje y salto de su lugar para después correr hacia el rubio ahora llorando, salto hacia sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza al igual que Naruto pero sin tanta fuerza por que la lastimaría.

-Onii...(snif) chan-.

Pudo sentir el dolor que ella sintió desde su "desaparición" cuando era pequeña y se sintió culpable, de haber sabido que tendría una hermana en su nueva vida la hubiera llevado consigo para que no sufriera ese infierno, la abrazaba de manera protectora y cariñosa que no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas. Hiruzen estaba feliz de ver a su "nieta" de nuevo con esa felicidad que tanto le hacia falta, el rubio por saber mas de ella hiba a poner su mano en su cabeza pero decidio hacer una pequeña prueba a Sasuke, pu sus dos dedos en la cabeza de Naruko para ver su reacción disimuladamente y lo consiguió, Sasuke al ver la acción de Naruto le llegaron recuerdos de Itachi haciendo que su rabia creciera, dejo su "experimento" y puso su mano en su cabeza. Hiruzen supo lo que hiba hacer y le rezaba a Kami para que no se saliera de con control con lo que viera.

-"Pero que rayos es esto-" pensó viendo sus recuerdos. –"de verdad no puedo creerlo"-.

Después de todo lo que vio en la mente de Naruko fue lo mas horrible y aterrador que puede vivir un niño, al igual que el, ella era perseguida por los aldeanos para golpearla y asesinarla, pero lo que mas le aterro fue... Que también intentaron violarla, pero gracias al Sandaime eso se lograba evitar ya que siempre llegaba a tiempo junto con los Anbu, los ataques hacia su persona, en su hogar en cualquier lado así como las palabras que le decian. Pero cuando le dieron la noticia de su "desaparición" y su supuesta "muerte", quedo devastada ya que Naruto era su única familia y el único que la quería, paso días y/o semanas sin comer enfermándose y lastimándose mucho mas, no salia de su casa y no hablaba con nadie incluso los de Ichiraku la iban a visitar y le llevaban ramen aunque solo comía muy poco lo cual les preocupaba, hiruzen también lo hacia para consolarla y se quitara todo el dolor que sentía. Hasta incluso no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo que hasta buscaba la manera de quitarse la vida, una noche fue al monte Hokage específicamente en la cabeza del cuarto y salto descendiendo a gran velocidad, pero fue interceptada por un Anbu de cabello plateado y con mascara de perro , era Kakashi que llego para evitar una triste tragedia, después fue llevada con el Hokage y le hizo reflexionar una palabras, desde ese día Naruko prometió volverse fuerte y y proteger a los que ama y a la aldea, se hizo la promesa de convertirse en Hokage para que dejaran de menospreciarla y la respetaran. Todo en su memoria.

-(fue muy duro para ella)-.

 **-(Ella es igual a ti, pero para ella fue peor)-.  
**  
Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención con su feliz encuentro, algunos estaban felices de que Naruko tuviera familia como Hinata y Sayuri sus mejores amigas, Shino, Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru que supo que era su hermano ya que hace años cuando iba al parque Naruko llegaba con un niño igual a ella antes de que desapareciera.

-Oye Naruko calmate ya no llores por favor que no me voy separar de ti... nunca mas-.

-No quiero- decía entre sollozos.

-Vamos me sentaré contigo que te parece- propuso haciendo que dejara de llorar.

-De acuerdo- contesto con una sonrisa tierna.

Se acercaron y se sentaron atrás de Sasuke y Sayuri, Naruko se sento en las piernas de Naruto abrazándolo poniendo su mejilla con su pecho dándole celos a todas las feminas haciendo que la miren con dagas en los ojos aunque algunas se les paso.

-Me alegra de que tengas familia Naruko-Chan- le decía feliz Sayuri.

-Gracias-.

-Felicidades a todos ustedes, desde hoy se convierten oficialmente en genin de la hoja por lo que conformaremos equipos de tres integrantes con un jounin sensei- lo dicho por Iruka sorprendió a todos menos a Naruto.

-Me parece bien mientras no me toque con Sasuke- decía Naruko haciendo enojar al susodicho.

-Naruko mejor guarda silencio que te puede ocurrir una desgracia del diablo- Naruko se extraño de lo dicho por su hermano.

-Ahora nombraremos a los equipos- llamo la atención de todos.

... Varios equipos después ...

-Equipo 7: Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, su sensei es Kakashi Hatake- Iruka al nombrar al equipo...

-¡SIII EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA, TOMA ESO INO-PUERCA!- exclamo haciendo enojar a la Yamanaka.

-¡NOOO! el Karma me persigue, Iruka-Sensei ¿por que alguien tan genial como yo tiene que estar con alguien como Sasuke?- exigió la rubia ya que quería estar con Naruto.

-Por que el equipo debe estar balanceado, es decir poner el peor con el mejor, Naruko...tu fuiste la peor de todas- respondió Iruka haciendo reír a todos y deprimiendo a Naruko.

Y así fue pasando los equipos tal como los recordaba hasta que llego el siguiente equipo.

-Equipo 11: Naruto Uzumaki y Sayuri Uchiha serán guiados por dos jounin- esta revelación impresiono a todos. –Anko mitarashi- al decir eso Naruto se puso palido- y Kasumi Hatake, los dejaremos para que hablen entre ustedes mientras esperan a sus senseis- dicho esto Iruka y Hiruzen salieron del salón.

-"Así que... Kakashi tiene una hermana ehh... bueno espero y no sea como el"- pensó Naruto viendo irse a Iruka y Hiruzen.

Cuando salio Iruka y Hiruzen, todas las mujeres rodearon a Naruto siendo lideradas por Ino excepto Hinata que lo miraba con un sonrojo desde su lugar al igual que Sayuri, Naruko se apego mas a su hermano ya que no quería que ninguna "Zorra arrastrada" se lo quitara.

-¿Asi que eres el hermano de Naruko eh?- pregunto Ino.

-Así es- respondió.

-¿Tienes novia?-.

La pregunta de Ino lo tomo por sorpresa al igual que a Naruko que tuvo un poco de celos y curiosidad.

-Ehh pues no, no tengo novia por que siempre me la pasaba de viaje entrenando-.

-Eres lindo pero no le ganaras a Sasuke-Kun, el es el novato del año el mejor de la generación- decía Ino mientras todas asentian.

-Así es, Sasuke-Kun es genial el puede ganarle a todos- exclamo Sakura con admiración.

-Pues para mi no es más que un arrogante- hablo Naruko haciendo enojar a todas las fans del emo.

-¿Estas diciendo que tu hermano puede vencer a Sasuke-Kun?, no me hagas reír apenas llego y no sabes nada de el por que no estuvo contigo por años- lo dicho por Sakura hizo enojar a Naruko, pero luego se puso triste por que era cierto y en eso Sasuke hablo.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para pelear contra un perdedor que no vale nada-.

-No te preocupes Teme- decía Naruto haciendolo enojar. –Yo no peleo con emos resentidos que tienen peinados en forma de culo de pato y con complejo de hermano, así como también una expresión de que te metieron un gran palo por el culo-.

-...-

-...-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-.

Eran las grandes carcajadas de todos los hombres y de Naruko junto con Sayuri, ya que esta ultima así miraba a su hermano pero no lo decía, Hinata se aguantaba las ganas de reír ya que tenia las manos en la boca mientras su rostro cambiaba de colores.

-JAJAJAJAJA tienes razón jajajajaja quien qu-querria p-pelear con alguien tan jajajajaja co-con alguien tan patético JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- decía Naruko entre risas mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-Yo respeto a las mujeres de clan por que son dulces y amables, no son como los del resto de su clan aparte de que son una belleza genuina, una belleza que se compara con las hermosas Hyugas y es cierto lo que digo ya que hay dos chicas hermosas que lo demuestran- dijo mirando a Hinata y Sayuri quienes se sonrojaron de golpe que dejarían al tomate mas rojo en vergüenza. –ademas de que son muy buenas cocineras-.

-¡Callate! no eres mas que un perdedor que lo único que dices son puras tonterías-.

-No digo tonterías es verdad, además no conoces mis técnicas y estilo de pelea así como que tengo experiencia en batalla y en la guerra por que ya combatí en una "bueno dos ya que la cuarta guerra aun no empieza", además tengo pensado en enseñarle a Naruko-Chan las técnicas de nuestros padres. Además de que si me entero de que le hiciste algo a mi querida hermanita... **Te castrare y haré que te los tragues para después meterte un gran palo por donde no brilla el sol** \- advirtió naruto con una voz aterradora y con una dulce sonrisa que les heló la sangre a todos, pero los hombres palidecieron y se llevaron sus manos de forma protectora a su hombría y Sasuke quedo temblando por lo dicho.

-Yo creí que serias diferente a Naruko pero se nota que son iguales o eres peor que ella- menciono Sakura.

-Increíble- fue lo único que dijo Naruto al ver a la pelirosa.

-Lo se, soy hermosa... no me quejo después de todo siempre me pasa, todos los hombres siempre andan tras de mí- decía Sakura haciendo enojar a todas y mas a Naruko por que llamo la atención de su hermano.

-No lo digo por eso... lo que pasa es que nunca en mi vida creí ver en persona a una Banshee frentona, súper gritona, con patas de canario y que parece una tabla de planchar y mucho menos viva y en la aldea-.

-...-

-...-

-¡PUFFF...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-.

Fue el otro ataque de risa que sufrieron todos de nuevo, incluso Hinata que no aguanto y reventó de la risa al igual que Sasuke, dentro de la mente de Naruto kurama estaba carcajeándose de lo lindo casi meandose de la risa.

Sakura se aguantaba las ganas de no golpearlo mientras todos se reían, paso el tiempo y ya todos se habían ido excepto Naruto y el equipo siete.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y para desgracia de Naruto llego Anko que la conocía por lo sádica que era, pero venia acompañada por una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos Grises (así vi que los tenia Kakashi cuando obtuvo el Sharingan de Óbito), era Kasumi la hermana de Kakashi, usaba el típico traje de jounin pero lo único que no tenia era una mascara como Kakashi tapando su rostro.

-Equipo 7 vengan aqui- exclamo felizmente Anko.

Naruto y Sayuri se acercaron sorprendiendo a ambas jounin por el parecido de naruto con el Yondaime, se sonrojaron un poco por lo atractivo que era.

-Valla pero que tenemos aquí chicas, hombres como tu no se ven todos los dias- decía Anko acercándose a Naruto quien estaba un poco nervioso. –dime...¿eres virgen?-.

La pregunta de Anko dejo a todos sonrojados y Naruto bajara el rostro apenado.

-Dime-.

-S-si- respondió.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a perderla?- la pregunta de Anko dejo a todos completamente atónitos, al mismo tiempo que las chicas se imaginaron a Naruto perdiendo su virginidad sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¡Anko ya fue suficiente!- intento callarla Kasumi.

-Vamos Kasumi se que te gustan los trios- la respuesta de Anko hizo que los hombres sangraran un poco y las mujeres se desmayaran al no poder soportar todo lo dicho.

-¡CALLATE ANKO NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!- exclamaba Kasumi completamente roja y con sangre cayendo de su nariz.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI ONII-CHAN!- se reincorporo Naruko rápidamente abrazando a Naruto como reclamando que es suyo.

Las jounin quedaron de piedra al escuchar las palabras de Naruko, se fijaron bien en su rostro para las grandes similitudes que tenían, ojos azules y bigotes en las mejillas demostrando que era Naruto el que desapareció hace seis años, pero no parecía un niño sino un hombre.

-¡ONII-CHAN!- corearon ambas jounin.

-¡LA UNICA QUE LE QUITARA LA VIRGINIDAD SERE YÓ- la voz de Naruko resonó en todo el salón que hizo eco haciendo que todos la miraran y ella se tapara la boca con las manos con fuerza y un gran sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Que fue lo que dijiste- pregunto muy sonrojado Naruto.

-No no no no no no no no dije nada no dije nada olvidalo olvidalo- decía Naruko moviendo los brazos de forma cómica.

-Bueno ya olvidenlo y vengan con nosotras- hablo Kasumi para que todos la siguieran, pero Naruko detuvo a Naruto.

-¿Que sucede Naruko-Chan- preguntó sacándole un sonrojo a Naruko por el chan ya que al inicio no lo había escuchado por su ataque de celos.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que llegue nuestro sensei? Por favor- pidió la pequeña ojiazul poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda haciendo circulitos con el pie y aplicando la mortal técnica prohibida: Jutsu ojos de cachorrito.

-Ehh "Kawai" es que no se si deba...-pero fue umpido por Kasumi.

-Por mi no hay problema podemos esperarlo, además conociéndolo se acostumbraran- dijo haciendo feliz a Naruko que abrazo a Naruto devolviendole el gesto.

Naruko le dijo Naruto que le contara una de sus aventuras que hizo durante el viaje, Naruto acepto gustoso mientras las jounin y los demás genin ponían atención, le contó que viajo como caza recompensas atrapando criminales de gran rango, también dijo que participo en la guerra civil de kirigakure no satodonde se enfrento al Mizukage yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi a quien derroto sin problemas.

Contó que descubrió que el antiguo Mizukage estaba bajo los efectos de la manipulación de un tipo que portaba el Sharingan, creando la catástrofe en la aldea pero logro darle la victoria a los rebeldes quienes eran comandados por Mei Terumi quien se convirtió en la Godaime Mizukage y le dio a Naruto el sobrenombre de "El Zorro Exterminador de la niebla (si alguien tiene un mejor nombre me lo dice porfa)". Dicho sobrenombre se esparció por todo el mundo al escucharse que acabo con toda una guerra civil el solo, ganándose el respeto de la Mizukage y toda kirigakure.

-Y después de eso quede muy agotado, me quede unas semanas para poder descansar por tanto desgaste de energía, con decir que quede inconsistente toda una semana, cuando ya estuve un poco mejor decidí regresar a la aldea a la que nací, aunque debo seguir descansando mas ya que aun no estoy al 100%-.

Al terminar su relato vio la cara de incredulidad que tenían las jounin al conocer el nombre y asombro de los genin.

-¡Eres increíble Onii-chan!- exclamo la Uzumaki con estrellas en los ojos.

-Gracias por el alago-.

-Por cierto... hasta cuando llegara nuestro sensei, ya tardó mucho- lo que dijo Naruko era cierto ya que habían pasado dos horas.

Naruko vio el pizarron y dio una risita de esas que da cuando esta por hacer una broma que Naruto y los demás entendieron, se fue al pizarron h tomo el borrador para ponerlo arriba de la puerta entreabierta, ha siendo sonreír a Naruto y las jounin ya que también querían ver lo que pasaría.

-Naruko ¿que diablos estas haciendo?- pregunta la Banshee.

-Esto es por su culpa de llegar tarde- término de poner la broma para ponerse al lado de su hermano.-En serio crees que nuestro sensei caerá ante tan absur...- no termino ya que la puerta empezó abrirse.

Cuando se abrió se dejo ver a un peliplata con traje de jounin, era Kakashi que al entrar le cayo el borrador en la cabeza haciendo reír a Naruko.

-A ver... como se los planteo mmm... son una bola de idiotas sentencio haciendo que el equipo se deprimiera.

-Ya callate Kakashi no te creas la gran cosa, nos quedamos con ellos por que te conocemos mejor que nadie... cíclope pervertido- dijo la peliplata deprimiendo a Kakashi.

-Dejelo Kasumi-Sensei, de seguro se perdió en el camino de la vida- lo dicho por Naruto sorprendió a Kakashi además de su parentesco con su sensei.

-¡Ja! Camino de la vida mangos, el siempre es asi-.

-Bueno viejas costumbres nunca mueren- comento Anko.

-Bien es hora de irnos, Vallamos al campo de entrenamiento 13- dicho esto el equipo trece se fue del salón.

... Campo de entrenamiento 13 ...

Los dos genin estaban sentados frente a sus sensei.

-Bueno por que no nos presentamos para conocernos mejor, pasatiempos, gustos, disgustos y planes para el futuro- propuso Kasumi.

-Por que no empieza usted sensei para saber como-hablo Sayuri.

-De acuerdo veamos... Me llamo Kasumi Hatake, mis pasatiempos son entrenar con Anko y cuidar el jardín. Me gustan los perros, cocinar y ayudar a los demás, no me gustan lo pervertidos, abusivos y violadores. Mi sueño para el es casarme y formar una familia- se presento Kasumi para darle una seña a Anko para que siguiera.

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, mis pasatiempos son entrenar con Kasumi y pasear, me gustan los dangos, las serpientes y otras cosas. No me gustan lo pervertidos, violadores, los abusivos y los que discriminan a los demás sin conocerlos, y no tengo planes para el futuro- lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza disimulada, cosa que noto Naruto –Bien sigues tu- decía viendo a Sayuri.

-Mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha, mis pasatiempos son tomar el té con Hinata-chan y Naruko-chan al igual que pijamadas que hacemos juntas y ayudar a mi madre en las tareas del hogar, me gustan los tomates, cocinar y ayudar a los demás a que vallan por buen camino. No me gustan los pervertidos que acosan a mi mamá, los violadores y asesinos, y mi sueño para el futuro es restablecer mi clan casándome con el hombre que ame y quiera con toda el alma.

-Muy bien, ahora tu- le menciono Kasumi a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mis pasatiempos son entrenar en fuuinjutsu y kenjutsu, me gusta el ramen y las personas de buen corazón que se esfuerzan por superarse y que ayudan a los demás. No me agradan los arrogantes hambrientos de poder que se sienten superiores a los demas solo por su apellido y los tratan como basura o estorbo, y mi sueño para el futuro es... Poner en el alto el apellido Uzumaki y traer la paz a todo el mundo-.

Las palabras de Naruto impresionaron a las tres por tal determinación.

-De acuerdo, ahora los pondremos a prueba con sus habilidades, deben atraparnos antes del medio día para pasar la prueba pueden hacer lo que sea para hacerlo- explico Kasumi haciendo asentir a los dos.

-De acuerdo-.

-Sera fácil Dattebayo-.

-De acuerdo demuestrenlo... Ahora- dicho esto ambas jounin desaparecieron del lugar.

-Que debemos hacer- preguntó Sayuri.

-Tengo un plan, con esto pasaremos en un santiamén- Naruto empezó a contarle el plan a en su oído, asombrandola y haciendola sonreír.

-De acuerdo- dicho esto despareció del lugar a buscar a sus Sensei.

... Con Anko y Kasumi ...

Estaban escondidas en los arboles esperando a que llegara, en eso escuchan a alguien acercarse y ven a Sayuri haciendo una posición de manos.

- _¡estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego!-_ una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellas por lo que saltaron para esquivarlo.

-Ese jutsu requiere mucho chakra lo sabias- decía Anko viendo a Sayuri.

Sayuri sólo sonrió para luego hacer un sello con las manos extrañando a ambas, de pronto escucharon algo quemandose solo para ver que estaban rodeadas de papeles bomba.

-Pero cuando/pero cuando- fue el pensamiento de ambas antes de por un tronco.

¡BOOOOMM!

Una fuerte explosión se escucha en el área, mientras tanto las dos mujeres saltaban por los arboles una lluvia de kunais se dirigían hacia ellas por lo que sacando dos kunais cada una empezaron a neutralizar el ataque. Sayuri aparece detrás de Kasumi para empezar una pelea de taijutsu con ella mientras Anko solo observaba a distancia para que fuera uno contra uno.

-Eres buena... ¿Donde esta Naruto?-.

-No te preocupes el esta observando, dijo que no había por que pelear con ustedes por que ya sabemos cual es el verdadero objetivo, sólo esta observando para ver en que debe ayudarme a mejorar- dijo impresionando a las jounin.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces demuestra le tus fallas- dicho esto se acerca Sayuri para darle un golpe.

Sayuri lo esquiva y lanza una patada en el estómago que Kasumi esquiva, le lanza otro golpe en el rostro pero Sayuri lo desvía sin darse cuenta de que otro golpe le da directo en el pecho haciendo que se alejará y se tomara el pecho adolorida. pero eso no la detiene y vuelve hacer otra secuencia de manos – _!Estilo de fuego: flamas del fénix!-_ lanza varias bolas de fuego que impactaron a la peliblanca para luego sustituirse por un tronco.

-Rayos logro esquivarlo...¿pero que?- de pronto siente como es atrapada y ve que esta siendo envuelta por serpientes.

-Nunca bajes la guardia- decía Anko con los brazos extendidos y serpientes saliendo de sus mangas.

-Tu tampoco- escucho una voz a su espalda.

Al voltear recibe una patada que la lanza unos metros dejando libre a Sayuri, Naruto aparece a un lado de Anko y le da un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada ascendente levantándola un poco para luego caer al suelo, Anko intenta reincorporarse aunque con dificultad.

-V-Valla...me había... olvidado de ti- decía con mucho dolor.

-Usted también quiere un poco... Kasumi-Sensei- dijo Naruto viendo hacia un árbol.

Las chicas voltean a la misma dirección para ver como se revela a Kasumi pero con unas cuantas heridas y sujetándose el abdomen, Anko quedo impresionada por como lucia su amiga.

-Me tomo por sorpresa, esto lo tenían planeado desde el principio- decía mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-Naruto-kun es genial- decía Sayuri feliz.

-¿Kun?- pregunto el rubio.

-No nada olvidalo- decía apenada volteando a otro lugar.

-Por cierto Anko-sensei, Kasumi-Sensei- llamo la atención de ambas – _Tsukuyomi-_ susurra metiendolas en el genjutsu (Se me olvido decir que al tener la sangre de hagoromo posee todas las habilidades del Sharingan ya que su Rinnegan es puro) –"Bueno ahora Kurama se encargara, aunque no se por que siento que esto me meterá en problemas"-.

Al caer ambas en el genjutsu no pudieron hacer nada, unos segundos después ambas jounin salieron disparadas por los aires por la severa hemorragia nasal masiva.

-¿Que paso?- pregunta la azabache.

-No lo se solo hize el genjutsu, (oye Kurama que fue lo que paso)-.

 **-(Nada solo las puse en el genjutsu donde disfrutan sus deseos carnales pero contigo)- respondió calmadamente.  
**  
-(a bueno donde disfrutan sus deseos carnales con...¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!)- quedo completamente pálido ya que si eso paso las chicas lo castran.

 **-(Oye si vas a poner en alto el apellido de tu Clan, también debes restaurarlo no crees)-.  
**  
-(Pero eso no era necesario, además sabes perfectamente que hay Uzumaki's exparsidos por todo el mundo, además debo hacerlo aunque no me guste)- decía con decepción al saber la ley de poligamia.

 **-(aunque sean muchas mujeres)- preguntó seriamente.  
**  
-((suspiro) aunque sean muchas mujeres, pero ten por seguro que eso no va a pasar y si llega, que hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero si tratan de convertir a mi hermana en una fábrica/incubadora de bebes... **desearan no haber nacido)-** lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado en serio.

Un par de horas después despertaron sabiendo que perdieron, por lo cual dieron por terminada la prueba dándoles un semana libre, Sayuri se fue a su hogar y Naruto dio un paseo por la calle, en el camino seguía recibiendo miradas de las mujeres y hombres, entonces por escuchó la voz de su hermana hablarle.

-¡Onii-chan!- Volteo y vio que Naruko se acercaba rápido a el por lo que abrió sus brazos a los cuales Naruko salto.

Todos los aldeanos se descolocaron al escuchar decirle hermano al rubio, cuando lo miraron le hallaron el parentesco que tenían significando que era verdad, el hermano de la "demonio" que desapareció hace seis años, el chico "demonio" regreso para estar al lado de su hermana y protegerla.

-¿Como te fue hoy con tu sensei?-.

-Bueno, lo conocemos muy poco solo nos dijo su nombre-.

-(Suspiro) tipico-.

-¿eh?-.

-El siempre es así, solo se la pasa perdiendo la noción del tiempo leyendo las novelas de tu padrino...- cerro la boca de repente mal diciendo mentalmente ya que la había regado,volteo a ver a Naruko que estaba impresionada ante lo revelado.

-Tengo un padrino- dijo en voz baja casi en un susurro –pero si tengo un padrino... ¿por que no vino a verme y a cuidarme- unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron hacerse visibles en su hermoso rostro, los cuales fueron secados por los pulgares de Naruto.

-Caminemos un rato en el camino te cuento- decía para luego arrodillarse –quieres ir en mi espalda- decía dándole una sonrisa.

-Hai- sonrió para luego subir a su espalda.

-Naruko... no culpes a Jiraya por estar sola, el quizo llevarnos con el pero el consejo no se lo permitió, nuestros padres eran muy especiales para el, mucho mas nuestro padre a tal punto de considerarlo como a un hijo, decían que debía estar al pendiente de su red de espionaje para brindarle seguridad en la aldea, que no debía convertirse en niñero de dos fenómenos, Jiraya tuvo que irse aguantando su furia para no hacerlos pedazos ahí mismo- relato serio.

-...Entiendo- ya mas relajada –por cierto... Me puedes decir como eran nuestros padres-.

-Jajaja lo lamento pero eso no puedes saberlo todavia-.

-Muo eres malo- le dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Jejejejeje pero te puedo hablar de Kakashi, veras el es así desde que murieron sus compañeros para recordarlos, antes Kakashi-sensei era frío e inteligente, arrogante y desinteresado por los demas al igual que Sasuke, era un genio por lo que lo llamaron prodigio, ya que se convirtió en chunin a la primera-.

Naruko estaba impresionada, Kakashi era igual a Sasuke y no podía creerlo.

-Después de convertirse en chunin poco después se convirtió en Jounin con tan solo trece años de edad, en una misión fue elegido como el líder del equipo, poco después fueron emboscados y secuestraron a su compañera donde el quería abandonarla, por que dijo que en las misiones se pierden muchas vidas y que ese era su destino al ser un ninja por que el que el rompe las reglas son tratados como escoria, pero las palabras de su compañero Óbito Uchiha lo hizo razonar, dijo "que el rompe las reglas son escoria, pero el que abandona a un amigo o compañero es peor que escoria.

Kakashi logro abrir los ojos y fueron en busca de su compañera, lograron rescatarla pero en el proceso Kakashi perdió su ojo izquierdo, el lugar donde estaban se estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas, una gran roca estaba por aplastar a Kakashi pero Obito lo salvo siendo el quien terminara aplastado. La mitad del cuerpo de Óbito quedo bajo la roca y antes morir le dio su Sharingan a Kakashi para reponer el ojo que perdió, su compañera Rin Nohara le implanto su ojo a Kakashi, le dijo que con su ojo viera el mundo por el y protegiera a Rin, después la cueva empezó a derrumbarse sepultando el cuerpo de Óbito por completo, Rin y Kakashi lograron salir pero se sintieron tristes de perder a su compañero y amigo.

Tiempo después en la guerra, Anbus de la niebla secuestraron a Rin pero Kakashi la rescato y escaparon de los Anbu, Rin le dijo que le hicieron algo y que debía dejarla pero el se negó, los Anbu los rodearon y Rin le dijo que la matara para que no obtuvieran lo que querían pero el se negó, creo su técnica especial el "Chidori" para acabar con un Anbu que estaba en frente, en eso Rin se interpuso recibiendo el chidori en el pecho destrozando su corazón, cuando su cuerpo cayo al suelo kakashi a causa del dolor y el no pudor con su promesa, al no ser un Uchiha despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan que es la ultima fase del Sharingan pero quedo inconsciente.

El tiempo paso y Kakashi cambio en ese entonces, fue amable con todos y visita la tumba de su mejor amiga antes de ir a una misión, su amigo óbito siempre llegaba tarde por que siempre ayudaba a los demás dándole una escusa de por que se tardaba, Kakashi hace lo mismo para recordarlo ademas de que es uno de los alumnos del 4to Hokage-.

Cuando Naruto finalizo su relato vio que Naruko estaba impresionada y triste por lo que vivió su sensei, además de que era alumno del 4to Hokage por lo cual le preguntaría pero esperaría hasta mañana, en eso pasan por el puesto de Ichiraku por lo que Naruto baja a Naruko para entrar en el local.

-Hola viejo Teuchi, hola Ayame- saludo Naruko entrando al local llamando la atención de ambos y se sorprenden de ver que venia acompañada, Ayame se sonrojo por ver que era muy atractivo y teuchi decide hacerle una broma.

-Oye Naruko ¿quien es tu novio?- pregunto haciendo sonrojaron a la "pareja".

-El... no es mi novio- respondió muy apenada.

-Entonces quien es, no me digas que es tu prometido por comerte la torta antes del recreo-.

Al decir eso Naruko y Naruto tuvieron un poderoso sonrojo y hasta echaban humo de las orejas, por tales suposiciones del viejo.

¡PUMMM!

Fue el sonido de un sonoro golpe doble dentro del puesto de ramen, doble por que teuchi fue azotado de cara contra el piso de parte de Naruko y Ayame que tenian su puño humeando por el golpe de parte de Naruko y una sartén doblada de parte de Ayame.

-¡YA CALLATE VIEJO PERVERTIDO, ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE!-

-¡SI DICES OTRA DE ESAS COSAS PAPA TE VOY A LANZAR A LA FREIDORA (no se si tenga en el puesto pero ya que)-.

Naruto veia a Teuchi con pena y enojo por que no recordaba que fuera así, aunque tenia un poco de miedo hacia Ayame, cuando se recuperaron naruto hablo.

-Oye viejo, ¿ya no me recuerdas?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Lo lamento no lo recuerdo- respondió aunque tenia un presentimiento de que se le hacia familiar.

-Por favor, no me digas que no recuerdas a uno de tus mejores clientes, eres cruel viejo Dattebayo-.

Teuchi y Ayame quedaron de piedra ya que solo conocían dos personas que decían esa palabra muy a menudo que eran Naruko y Naruto, Ayame salto de la barra para abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su pecho y Teuchi se acercó para unirse incluso Naruko, fue un gran abrazo de amor que duro unos minutos para luego separarse.

-Naruto, gracias a dios estas vivo, sabia que estabas bien-.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañamos, siempre tuvimos fe de que regresarias- decía muy feliz Ayame.

-Lamento si los preocupe durante todos estos años, pero e estado entrenando durante ese tiempo para protegerlos a todos ustedes y a mi hermanita-.

-Cuando regresaste- pregunto el dueño de Ichiraku.

-Llegue ayer en la mañana y oficialmente soy genin de la hoja ya que aprove la prueba que nos aplico nuestras senseis, a Naruko-Chan aun le falta pasar su prueba con su equipo lo cual sera mañana, por cierto... ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-.

-Dijo que mañana no desayunemos para la prueba por que podríamos vomitar, y que estuviéramos a las 6:00 en el campo de entrenamiento-.

-Te sugiero que desayunes y vayas tres horas después, conociéndolo llegara a esa hora por lo que también debes planear estrategias, no ataques de frente y no seas testaruda e impaciente a la hora de pelear, convence de a los demás de hacer equipo para que superen cualquier obstáculo y se hagan mas fuertes, iré por ti cuando acabe la prueba para llevarte a casa ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo, por cierto ¿en donde te estas quedando?-.

-En un hotel pero solo pague la noche que pase ahí-.

-Quedarte conmigo en mi departamento, di que si porfis, porfis además... no me gusta estar solo en casa- decía muy triste la Uzumaki.

-Claro que me quedare contigo a vivir Naruko-Chan, eres mi hermanita y no puedo dejarte sola, no otra vez por que es mi deber el cuidarte, amarte y protejerte-.

Después de esas palabras le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojaron.

-Bueno ya que Naruko debe estar al 100% para mañana debe comer para tener muchas energías, así que la casa invita y también por tu llegada a la aldea Naruto-.

-Gracias-.

-Si gracias viejo-.

Teuchi sirve dos platos de ramen para el par de rubios que se les hacia agua en la boca.

-Ittadakimasu/Ittadakimasu (No se si así se escribe jeje)- dijeron para después dar el primer bocado, que al hacerlo se detuvieron pero solo para empezar a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, sacando unas risas de los dueños del local.

Pasaron la tarde entre platicas y risas, hasta que llego la hora de irse por lo que se despidieron de Teuchi y Ayame, en el camino empezaron a escuchar murmullos sobre ellos.

-Esos son los hermanos demonio, están juntos de nuevo- decía una mujer.

-Pero debo admitir que el chico es muy atractivo- decía otra mujer.

-Lástima que sea un demonio de no ser así le pediría una cita- fue el comentario de una tercera mujer.

-No puedo creer que sean ellos- exclamo un hombre.

-Ya no podemos hacerle nada a la mocosa, ahora es ninja y tiene a su hermano guardián de nuevo, por ser demonios no quiero imaginarme las "cosas" que hacen ellos en la noche-.

Ante esas palabras Naruko se sonrojo al imaginarse a ella y a su hermano haciendo esas "cosas", se sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos pero recordó los demás comentarios poniéndose triste.

-No los escuches, solo están ciegos por su odio que no saben distinguir entre la prisión y el prisionero, les demostraremos que no somos demonios ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo- respondió ya mas animada.

Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar al departamento de Naruko que no era mas ni menos que su antiguo departamento, estaba por abrir la puerta pero Naruko lo detiene.

-¡Espera!, tengo algo que hacer antes de que entres, no me tardo- dicho esto ingreso al interior dejando a Naruto afuera esperando.

... Un momento después ...

Naruko abre la puerta permitiéndole el paso a su hermano.

-Bienvenido a casa-.

A decir verdad Naruko estuvo limpiando el departamento con ayuda de sus clones para que fuera agradable para su hermano.

-Estuviste limpiando para que fuera mas presentable para mi ¿no es verdad?-.

-Jejejejeje ¿que te parece?- pregunto recibiendo a cambio otro abrazo y otro beso pero en la mejilla sonrojando la y apenándola.

-Me encanta- respondió a una sonrojada Naruko.

-Bueno... debo ir a bañarme- se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

-Esta bien por mientras arreglo mis cosas-.

... En otro lugar ...

En otra parte de la aldea específicamente en el distrito Uchiha se ve a Sayuri con su madre Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer muy hermosa con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y un delantal color crema y a Sasuke cenando mientras hablaban de lo que ocurrió hoy.

-Bien chicos cuentenme, que paso el día de hoy, tu Sasuke... algo que que te haya pasado- pregunto al Uchiha menor.

-Mhp, nada en particular, mis compañeros son solo un estorbo- respondió con su típico tono.

-(Suspiro) Ay Sasuke que debo hacer contigo para que cambies- hablo muy resignada ya que desde la masacre Uchiha, Sasuke cambio drásticamente.

-Mhp-.

-¿Y tu Sayuri?-.

Sayuri en otro caso estaba muy feliz, alegre y soñadora por lo sucedido hoy.

-¿Sayuri?- pregunto La matriarca Uchiha.

-¿Eh? Pues fue el mejor día de todos hasta ahora-.

-Por que no nos cuentas lo que ocurrió hoy cariño-.

-Bueno mi equipo esta conformado por dos jounin, yo y mi compañero que parece un ángel caído del cielo sus ojos mas azules como el zafiro y sus rasgos que lo hacen ver como todo un salvaje, ideo un plan para acabar con las senseis dejándolas K.O a Kasumi-Sensei y a Anko-sensei con un simple genjutsu-.

Mikoto quedo sorprendida, la hermana de Kakashi y la ex disipula de Orochimaru derrotadas por dos genin.

-Increíble... ¡cuentame mas!- pidió Mikoto como si escuchara el mejor chisme de todos, Sasuke prestaba atención para saber mas sobre el, Mikoto para saber mas sobre ese "ángel" no era un pedófila si eso piensan, solo quiere un buen hombre para su niña.

-Bueno parece que lo que escuche oírle cuando estaba frente a las senseis fue el Tsukuyomi y que solo los Uchiha mas fuertes o los que estén mas o menos a su nivel pueden romperlo, y no... No es un Uchiha y tampoco posee el Sharingan.

Lo revelado dejo de piedra a los escuchas, el chico tiene el Tsukuyomi y no es un uchiha, ni tampoco tiene el Sharingan, entonces le dijeron que prosiguiera.

-Según lo que nos contó en la academia, dijo que viajo por todo el mundo y participó en la guerra civil de kiri, apoyando a Mei Terumi la nueva líder de kirigakure y los rebeldes, se enfrento al ex Mizukage Yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, cuando lo derroto lo libero de un genjutsu al que estaba sometido, cuando Lady-Mei tomo el liderato le dio el apodo de "El Zorro Exterminador de la niebla".

Ante esta revelación, Mikoto estaba estupefacta, en shock, el compañero de su hija era el hombre que acabo con la guerra contra los Kenkei Genkai y derroto a un Kage.

... En casa de Kasumi y Kakashi ...

Kasumi estaba cenando y Kakashi leyendo su libro naranja en la mesa.

-Si no guardas es libro te lo quemaré, te castrare, te los cocinare y te los haré comer ¿entendiste?-.

Kakashi palideció, por lo que guardo su libro y llevo sus manos a su hombría dándole un asentimiento.

-¡Bien! Ahora a que no sabes sobre mi alumno- decía mas animada.

-Cuentame- hablo con un gran tono de aburrimiento.

Kasumi le empezó a contar lo mismo que Sayuri obteniendo la misma reacción que Mikoto en Kakashi.

-Ay algo mas que deba saber/Ay algo mas que deba saber- preguntaron Mikoto y Kakashi.

-Si... Es el hermano de Naruko/Si... Es el hermano de Naruko- contestaron las chicas.

Soltaron la bomba estaban peor que antes, con tanta información hicieron lo que cualquier persona normal haría... Se desmayaron por la noticia.

-Creo que debí esperar/Creo que debí esperar- dijeron para después llevarse a su madre/hermano a su habitación, por que después serian unos días muy largos.

* * *

Bueno bueno espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen por tardar tanto haré lo posible por subir el siguiente capitulo, también lamento no poner mucha acción en la prueba de supervivencia y las faltas de ortografía si es que tiene.

Cuidense y hasta la próxima n_n/.


	7. Omake

Omake.

Naruto estaba desempacando en la sala para poder descansar cuando lo llamo su hermana.

-O-Onii-chan- llamo la pequeña Uzumaki.

-¿Qye sucede Naru...?- se quedo callado para llevarse las manos a la nariz para evitar que la sangre saliera y sonrojarse al ver a la pequeña rubia en solo una toalla que cubría su cuerpo en desarrollo, la toalla resaltaba sus pechos que eran un poco grandes para una niña de su edad.

-B-bueno yo... Q-queria saber... s-si podías dormir... C-conmigo- se movía de manera tímida que hacían que Naruto quedara embobado pero se sacudía esos pensamientos.

-Bu-bueno es que no creo que yo deba- desvío la mirada para no verla un poco avergonzado.

-Por favor es que no quiero dormir sola- suplico mientras hacia el poderoso Kinjutsu.

-(suspiro) esta bien tu ganas... dormirse contigo- acepto dejando a un mas que feliz Naruko que le dio un abrazo y un beso sonrojandose y sonrojando también a Naruto, después de todo cuando lo abrazo hizo que Naruto sintiera sus pechos pegándolos contra su fuerte torso. –b-bueno creo que debo ir a bañarme-.

-H-hai- Naruko se fue a cambiar mientras Naruto se bañaba.

Paso un rato en que Naruto se estuvo bañando, salio con una toalla en su cintura y fue a buscar ropa en sus cosas donde saco un pergamino, lo habrio y para luego decir "Kai" y frente a el después de disiparse el humo aparecieron un par de maletas con ropa casual y un pequeña caja de cápsulas la cual guardo.

-Deben estar muy avanzados en la tecnología- se dijo a si mismo para después ponerse un pantalos negro de dormir y una camisa blanca manga corta.

-Naruko-Chan ¿donde estas?- llamo el rubio.

-Aquí estoy Onii...chan- Naruko quedo embobada y paralizada al tener frente a ella a un completo dios que se convirtió en su querido hermano, lo empezó a recorrer con la mirada mientras tenia unas pequeñas fantasías haciendo que se sonroje.

Naruto también Estaba sonrojado al ver a su hermana, llevaba puesto un camisón que le llegaba hasta medio muslo un poco abierto del escote dejando ver un poco sus pechos, también llevaba el gorro de dormir que el usaba dándole un aspecto adorable y un poco sexy.

-"K-kawai... Nononono, no pienses esas cosas pervertidas, no pienses esas cosas pervertidas, no pienses esas cosas pervertidas es tu hermana por el amor de dios, maldito sabio pervertido me pegaste tus mañas". B-bueno Naruko-Chan es hora de que vallas a dormir en un momento te alcanzo-.

-H-hai- afirmo un tanto apenada.

Naruto salio del departamento y puso sellos alrededor en que caso de una visita con malas intenciones entrara, regreso adentro para irse a la habitación de su hermana a dormir, cuando llego vio la tierna escena de la rubia que había dejado espacio en la cama para que se acostará, sin perder tiempo se metió para acompañarla, Naruko entre sueños se acurrucó en su pecho sacándole un sonrojo al rubio ya que sintió sus pechos pero eso no impidió que cerrara los ojos y cayera profundamente dormido.

... Un momento después ...

Naruto miro alrededor y se extraño un poco al ver que estaba en la aldea, se preguntaba que hacia allí pero en ese momento ve pasar a Naruko pero mas pequeña que usaba un vestido amarillo, se impresiono por verla y entonces se entero en ese momento de que estaba en un sueño, después se vio pasar a el mismo de pequeño vistiendo un shrot negro y una camisa maga corta blanca con el remolino en la espalda siguiendo de cerca a Naruko.

-Vamos Onii-chan no te quedes atras- decía Naruko que brincaba de emoción.

-Ya ya no te pongas asi- decía el pequeño Naruto.

-Pero es que quiero jugar con los demás niños- decía impaciente.

Naruto quedo impresionado de ver lo que el pensaba que eran recuerdos de la infancia de Naruko, los siguió hasta llegar al parque donde vio a las versiones jóvenes de Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba que estaban jugando a las atrapadas, el pequeño Naruto se recostó en un árbol mientras veía a Naruko jugar y divertirse con los chicos.

El Uzumaki veía los recuerdos con una sonrisa para que después cambiara un poco el sueño viéndose que era tarde, los niños eran llevados a casa por sus padres mientras eran vistos por Naruko que solo bajaba la mirada con tristeza, pero sintió unos brazos rodearla por la espalda y volteo a ver para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano quien le daba una sonrisa, Naruko se volteo y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

La imagen volvió a cambiar para verse a ambos rubios en su departamento que empezaba a atardecer debido a la puesta del sol, entraron y naruto solo los siguió hasta quedar en la habitación.

-O-Onii-chan- llamo un poco tímida.

-¿Que sucede Naruko-neechan?-

-Yo quería saber... Que se siente cuando una persona te demuestra su amor- pregunto tomando por sorpresa al rubio mayor y al menor.

-Ehh bueno pues no lose, según lo que escuche Neko-neechan dijo que cuando una persona te demuestra su cariño lo hace por medio de un abrazo o un beso, o que te lo haga saber- responde el ojiazul.

-Entonces demuestramelo- le dice impresionando a ambos.

-Ehh pues si siempre lo hago- le responde.

-Pero... Neko-neechan me dijo que cuando una persona te demuestra su amor siempre te da un beso... Aqui- señala de forma inocente su boquita haciendo que el rubio mayor se le agrandaran los ojos mientras que el pequeño solo se impresionaba.

-E-esta... Bien, si así te sientes feliz entonces... Que así sea- dice el pequeño Naruto para después tomar a Naruko de sus mejillas y para completo shock del Uzumaki espectador que solo puso los ojos como platos mientras su boca tocaba el suelo, le daba un completo beso en los labios amorosamente que era correspondido torpemente por la Uzumaki menor pero aun así le gustaba, un momento mágico para ambos aunque antes era solo para Naruko pero cuando Naruto sintió los labios de Naruko empezó a disfrutarlo.

-O-mai-ga- decía Naruto sin salir de su trance pues había quedado de piedra al ver el acto de "amor fraternal" de su pequeño yo.

Mientras que Kurama miraba todo con los ojos desorbitados y con la quijada hasta el suelo desde su lugar sin tener una conexión con su Jinchuriki solo pudo pensar una cosa.

 **-"¡AAAYYYY WEEEYY NO MAMES, AZOPOTAMADRE!"- fue el único pensamiento de kurama.**

El paisaje volvió a cambiar dejándose ver a ambos rubios en la noche corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por la calle siendo seguidos por una turba de aldeanos, corrió hacia ellos viendo que habían escapado de la turba pero se metieron en un callejón, Naruto escondió a Naruko en unas cajas amontonadas mientras ella lloraba por que iba a estar sola, el pequeño rubio solo le dio un beso en la frente para poder alejar a los aldeanos de ella.

-Onii-chan- decía Naruko mientras lloraba.

-No te preocupes Naruko-neechan, no permitiré que nadie te lastime, por que eres mi hermana, mi querida hermana a la que tanto quiero- decía mientras la besaba en la frente y se alejaba.

Naruto observaba todo de manera sería, vio como su pequeño yo era masacrado por los aldeanos, lo apuñalaban, golpeaban y lo quemaban vivo sin tenerle compasión en lo mas minimo.

-Muere maldito demonio -decía un aldeano.

-Ojala te pudras en el infierno -decía otro mientras lo apuñalaba con una Katana.

Naruto veía todo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro ya que sabia que no podía hacer nada al ser un simple recuerdo del pasado, la masacre hacia su persona sin que tuvieran ninguna pizca de piedad, mientras Naruko miraba la horrible escena ya que no había logrado seguir caminado mas de cinco metros antes de ser atrapado, Naruko estaba en su limite de desesperación de ir ayurmdar a a su hermano pero lo que vio a continuación fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo que hizo explotar sus limites... Los aldeanos empezaron a pisar la cabeza de Naruto y empalar las katanas en su abdomen y estomago haciendo que escupiera bocanadas de sangré por el suelo.

-¡NOOOOOO!-.

Escucho el grito de la pequeña Naruko viendo que se acercaba corriendo hacia su moribundo yo, los aldeanos al ver que había salido de su escondite intentaron matarla pero a Naruko eso no le importaba ya que lo que le importaba ahora en ese momento era el, cuando estaban a punto de siquiera tocarla los Anbu llegaron al rescate matando a todos los involucrados en la masacre hacia su persona, el tercer Hokage llego corriendo con dos Anbu a su lado, uno era Kakashi y el otro tenia aspecto femenino de cabello púrpura y máscara de Neko, se llevaron a Naruto y Naruko al hospital para atender al pequeño Naruto.

Naruto estaba en la cama de hospital completamente vendado debido a que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes profundos y una hemorragia interna.

-P-Por que- dijo en voz baja Naruko mientras los demás la miraban.

-¿hm? ¿Por que, que Naruko?- pregunto el Sandaime.

-¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE PASAR POR ESTO Y MAS MI HERMANO QUE SE SACRIFICA POR MI, POR QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS NOS ODIAN Y NOS QUIEREN MUERTOS¡- expreso su pregunta con gran ira hacia los aldeanos por el daño hacia su querido hermano, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas.

-Hay cosas que aun no pueden ser asimiladas, ustedes no lo entenderían pero cuando llegue el momento lo entenderan- fueron las palabras del Sandaime haciendo que Naruko sólo abrazara delicadamente a Naruto para no lastimarlo y llorar en su pecho. –"lo siento minato y Kushina, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ellos"-.

-"Abuelo, no importa no tiene que disculparse, después de todo los malditos ancianos y el consejo civil son los causantes de todo el infierno que pasamos aunque no recuerde mucho, pero por las agresiones a Naruko para mi son imperdonables"- pensó mientras veía triste como Naruko lloraba en el pecho de su pequeño yo.

La escena cambio viéndose a Naruko unos años mayor caminar hacia la torre Hokage, la siguió hasta llegar a la oficina donde entro sin tocar como de costumbre en ellos, al entrar vieron que estaba el hokage con una mirada triste que decía que esta conversación no le iba gustar, pero también había otro hombre al que no le agradaba para nada y odiaba con todo su ser además de darle una mala sensación, tenia un ojo y brazo derecho vendado con un bastón en mano, era nada mas y menos que Danzo el desgraciado responsable de que Itachi asesinara a toda su familia por su culpa al chantajearlo usando su cariño hacia Sasuke.

-Jiji de que querías hablarme, ¿Por fin encontraron a mi Onii-chan? Por favor dime que lo hicieron, dime que si lograron encontrarlo- en su voz sonaba que estaba triste y muy preocupada ya que no quería quedarse sola.

-...Naruko... Esto que te voy a decir es algo muy fuerte y te pido con todo mi corazón que... te Calmes ¿si?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte. –de acuerdo... lo que pasa es que... la razón por la que te llame es por que...-.

-Tu hermano esta muerto, fue asesinado por ninjas de otra aldea- mintió Danzo interrumpiendo a Hiruzen quien le daba una mirada asesina con instinto asesino dirigido hacia el quien ni se inmuto, danzo pensó que con quebrar la voluntad de Naruko con la noticia de su hermano muerto podrá tener su arma para cumplir con sus ambiciones.

Naruko quedo muda y paralizada, ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado su rostro cambio a uno de shock mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir, Naruto por su parte sintió como su furia empezaba a desatarse queriendo despellejar a la maldita momia, se lanzo hacia el pero solo logro atravesarlo haciendo lo reaccionar y hacer que lo viera con odio puro en sus ojos.

-...N-no eso... no e-es c-cierto(snif) ... Jiji por favor dime que es (snif) una broma- decía mirando al Sarutobi quien solo bajaba la mirada con mucha tristeza.

-Lo siento Naruko pero... temo decirte que no pudimos encontrarlo por ningún lado, he enviado grupos de rescate durante un año y medio y no he tenido ningún resultado, aunque me duela hacerlo temo decirte que tuve que cancelar la búsqueda completamente por orden del concejo y dar a tu hermano por muerto... lo siento mucho Naruko, pero no puedo hacer nada- revelo con mucho pesar bajando la mirada.

Naruko por otro lado solo corrió hacia la puerta y salir directo hacia su hogar, Naruto miraba esto con mucha tristeza y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y decidió seguirla, veía como corría mientras se rompía en el llanto hasta chocar con una mujer y que pasaba por el pasillo de la torre para ir a ver al hokage, tenia el cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, con un vestido negro hasta un poco abajo de las rodillas y un delantal color crema, era mikoto que se extraño al ver a la pequeña que choco con ella para luego levantarse y seguir corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. Mikoto la reconoció por lo que se apresuro a llegar a la oficina de hiruzen y pregunto que era lo que había pasado, hiruzen le dio la respuesta haciendo que Mikoto se pusiera muy triste por la pequeña ya que cuando su amiga Kushina murió se entero de que sus hijos estaban vivos y eran los Jinchurikis del Kyuubi, planeo en adoptarlos al igual que los demás lideres de los clanes ya que eran muy cercanos a Minato y Kushina, pero el consejo se lo impidió y mas Danzo y los viejos poniéndolos furiosos.

Decidió dejarla sola ya que debería estar muy destrozada por la noticia por lo que no recibiría nadie ni siquiera al Hokage, Naruko llego al departamento y se dirigió a su habitación cayendo en la cama rompiéndose en el llanto.

-Onii-chan... (Snif) no quiero estar sola (snif) por favor vuelve (snif) te necesitó...-.

Naruto miraba sin poder hacer nada como su hermana se hacia pedazos por su desaparición, el sólo podía llorar en silencio por lo que le causo a su pequeña hermana.

La escena volvió a cambiar a la de un callejon en medio de la noche, por su lado paso la silueta de una niña pequeña rubia y entonces vio que era su hermana que estaba corriendo con una expresión de miedo absoluto en su rostro, la siguió hasta que quedo de espaldas contra un callejón sin salida viendo como se acercaba una multitud de aldeanos armados con cuchillos, palos, piedras y katanas que la miraban con gran odio.

-P-por f-f-favor n-no me h-hagan d-daño, y-yo-yo n-no e-e hecho nada malo- exclamaba con dificultad y mucho terror al verlos así.

-Callate maldita escoria, por tu culpa mi hermano esta muerto- decía uno del grupo.

-Por tu culpa nuestros amigos y familiares están muertos- exclamaba otro.

-Pero ahora vengaremos sus muertes matandote maldita perra, hoy terminaremos lo que el Yondaime empezó- dijo otro aldeano que portaba un palo y la golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que callera al suelo y se sujetara la parte del golpe mientras lloraba del dolor y terror.

Los demás aldeanos siguieron el ejemplo de su compañero y empezaron a masacrar a la pequeña Uzumaki sin tener un poco de compasión y piedad, mientras ella les gritaba y les imploraba que se detuvieran pero estaban sordos y cegados por su ira y odio.

Naruto veía esto con incredulidad y culpa las atrocidades de la gente.

-N-no... ¡DETENGANSE!- gritaba mientras se acercaba hacia ellos para alejarlos de su pequeña hermana, pero era en vano ya que solo los atravesaba cuando intentaba hacerlo, los intentaba golpear pero era un útil hacerlo, la apuñalaban le lanzaban piedras y botellas haciendo que la sangre empezara a salir de sus heridas. –¡DETENGANSE MALDITOS!- gritaba pero era en vano ya que era un simple recuerdo, aunque no podía tocarlos seguía golpeándolos hasta que callo de rodillas mientras lloraba.

Un aldeano tomo del vestido de Naruko y se lo quito de un tirón dejándola en ropa interior, el hombre le quito lo que quedaba y se bajo los pantalones para poder violarla, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se le fue cortada su hombría para después decapitarlo, los aldeanos miraron con horror como su compañero era asesinado por un Anbu y entonces mas Anbus los empezaron a rodear, pero los que los cago de miedo fue ver al Hokage en la entrada del callejón y antes de querer hacer algo el Hokage hablo.

-Ustedes son una desgracia y un mal ejemplo para la aldea, yo los condeno a la muerte por intento de asesinato y violación hacia Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki la hija sobreviviente de Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki- finalizo el Sandaime haciendo que los aldeanos se aterraron al saber que maltraron a la hija de su heroe.

La imagen del lugar donde Naruto estaba volvió a cambiar para verse en el monte Hokage en medio de la noche, volteo su mirada hacia alguien aproximándose y que era Naruko pero tenia un estado deplorable, su piel se miraba pálida y tenia ojeras dando a entender que no dormía bien, además de que estaba desnutrida por no comer bien y sanamente, se puso al borde de la cabeza de Minato y mirar hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Onii-chan- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado. –si tu no puedes estar ahora conmigo... entonces yo... voy a ir hacia ti para estar contigo- finalizo dejando al rubio completamente atónitos y shock.

Naruto en ese momento vio como Naruko se lanzaba al precipicio para terminar con su existencia, por lo cual intento tomar su mano para detenerla pero al intentar hacerlo solo la atravesó.

-¡NARUKOOOOOOOOO!- grito con mucho dolor mientras veía como su pequeña hermanita se iba perdiendo a mitad del precipicio.

Naruto miraba imponente como Naruko caía hacia el precipicio pero en ese momento aparece Kakashi en su vestimenta Anbu salvándola, atrás de el llega Neko muy preocupada para abrazar a Naruko mientras lloraba aliviando a Naruto de que Kakashi llegara a tiempo.

Se fueron a la torre Hokage para llevarla ante el Sandaime quien miraba muy triste el suceso anterior con su bola de cristal, al llegar Naruko no decía nada mientras miraba al frente con una mirada sin emociones, sus ojos carentes de brillo y vida cosa que preocupo a todos.

-Naruko... no vuelvas hacer otra barbaridad como esa, ¿sabes como me estoy poniendo cuando esas cosas te pasan?, ¿que diría Naruto si te viera así?- pregunto el viejo Sarutobi.

-...- Narulo no decía nada, no podía y no sabia responder a eso.

-El te hubiera dicho " _Naruko... no quiero que vuelvas hacer algo así por que me Lástimas y eso no me gusta, tu eres mi razón de seguir y siempre te cuidare y protegeré aunque me cueste la vida, a mi no me importa nada en el mundo mas que tu por que tu felicidad se hizo la mía, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz, si tu estas triste yo también lo estaré y si quieres llorar yo llorare contigo por que no importa donde estés, no importa la distancia y el lugar donde estés... Yo siempre te estaré observando y velando por tu felicidad"_ _ **.**_ Naruto siempre dio su vida por protegerte por que el quizo que tu tuvieras un sueño para ser feliz- relato el Sandaime.

-"No sabes cuanta razón tienes Abuelito"-.

Naruko solo pudo bajar la cabeza mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas, se lanzo a los brazos de Hiruzen para calmar su llanto siendo seguida por Yugao que la consideraba una hermana e hija, Naruto se sintió feliz de esto y solo lloro por ella.

La imagen volvió a cambiar para verse en la academia ninja, vio que estaba dentro del salón viendo como como todos hacia el jutsu de clones hasta que llegó el turno de Naruko, estaba vestida con el mono naranja.

-De acuerdo Naruko muestranos el Jutsu de clonación- dijo iruka mientras la Uzumaki se ponía nerviosa y empezaba hacer lo pedido.

Al finalizar se vio como aun lado estaba un clon de Naruko pero no en buen estado haciendo que se pusiera triste, al igual que Iruka pero no lo demostraba en clase pero si estaba muy triste pues sabia que esa técnica se le dificultaba, Hinata y Sayuri también estaban tristes por ella.

-"No pude hacerlo"- pensó mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Era de esperarse de una perdedora- decía Sasuke haciendo enojar a Naruko, Iruka, Sayuri, Hinata y mas a Naruto.

-Tienes razón Sasuke-Kun, ella nisiquiera podría llegar hasta tus pies- decía Sakura.

-¡Ya callense! Al menos yo tengo pecho a diferencia de ti maldita tabla con patas- dijo Naruko mientras todos se reían de Sakura quien estaba por lanzarse hacia la rubia. –ademas yo prefiero el jutsu que yo misma inventé-.

-¿Un jutsu que tu inventaste?- pregunto Iruka mientras Naruko asentía feliz haciendo los las posiciones de manos. –"Por que tengo el presentimiento de que va hacer algo estúpido"- pensó para si mismo.

Naruko se vio rodeada de humo completamente que al disiparse un poco se ve a Naruko de unos 18 años completamente desnuda con el humo tapando sus partes intimas, todos los hombres sin excepción alguna a parte de Naruto salieron volando por el aire debido a la potente hemorragia nasal que se les había subido a la cabeza para después salir por sus fosas nasales, Naruto estaba completamente sonrojado tambaleándose mientras se sujetaba como podía la nariz para evitar que saliera volando por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡DEJATE DE JUEGOS ESTUPIDOS!- le grito Iruka que tenia dos papelitos en la nariz dándole un fuerte coscorrón haciéndole un gracioso chichón.

Naruto miraba esto divertido pero la imagen volvió a cambiar a la graduación donde se ve a Naruko completamente triste en el columpio mientras las personas murmuraban sobre ella, después Mizuki llega y le dice la misma mentira que le dijo a el, la noche llego y Naruko estaba practicando el Jutsu clones de sombra siendo observado por Naruto quien sonreía, Iruka llego para después llegar Mizuki y diciéndole la verdad a Naruko de por que era odiada el y ella, le lanzo fuma shuriken pero Iruka se interpuso entre ella y el ataque, Naruko escucho la historia de Iruka para después escapar gracias al Umino siendo seguido por Mizuki quien era seguido por Iruka, Naruko logra escapar pero Mizuki estaba a punto de matar a Iruka.

-Dime Iruka, ¿por que defiendes a la maldita demonio? Recuerda que gracias a ella tus padres están muertos ¿por que defiendes al demonio que te quito a tus padres?- le pregunta al herido chunin.

-Por que ella no es ese demonio... ella es Naruko Uzumaki ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hoja, y la futura Hokage de ella- dice impresionando a Mizuki quien quien solo dio una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Entonces muere Iruka¡- decía Mizuki para después lanzar la fuma shuriken pero no alcanza cuando es pateado por Naruko lanzándolo un poco lejos.

-Si te atreves ponerle una mano a mi sensei... Te mato- dijo Naruko mirando peligrosamente a Mizuki.

-Y que harás tu maldita demonio-.

-Pues solo esto _¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!_ \- exclamo invocando un milenio de clones que aparecieron en todo el lugar para después darle la golpiza de su vida a Mizuki.

Pasado ese momento Iruka llama a Naruko diciéndole que cierre los ojos para cuando los abriera mirara a Iruka sin su bandana en la frente.

-Felicidades... Estas graduada- dijo Iruka dejando muda a la rubia. –y para celebrar que tal si te invito hoy a comer ramen esta noche ¿que dices?- pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta extrañándose, pero después Naruko se lanza abrazarlo con alegría.

-Iruka-sensei... Arigatto- decía Naruko mientras seguía abrazando a Iruka.

Naruto vio esto con felicidad para que después todo se volviera blanco a su alrededor.

... En el mundo real ...

Naruto se levanto y vio a su hermana dormida en su pecho, solamente sonrió y le dio dio un beso en la frente a la Uzumaki quien solo formo una sonrisa estando dormida, Naruto decidió volver a dormir para empezar su nuevo día mañana.

Espero que les gustara, pronto subiré el capítulo hasta después n_n/.


	8. Chapter 5

Comenzamos...

* * *

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-"Hola"- Persona pensando.

 **-Hola- Biju o ser sobrenatural hablando.**

-"Hola"- Biju o ser sobrenatural pensando.

-(Naruto)- biju comunicándose con su Jinchuriki.

-(Kurama)- Jinchuriki comunicándose con su Biju.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja donde las personas habrían sus negocios o cualquier otra cosa y los ninjas iban de tejado en tejado hacia sus respectivos deberes.

... Hogar de Naruto y Naruko...

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana dándole en los ojos a Naruto quien solo movió un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde sintió un par de "almohadas" muy suaves pegándose mas a ellas, por una extraña razón sentía que las "almohadas" subían y bajaban con una respiración, así que con una mano tomo una de las "almohadas" y le dio un ligero apretón.

"Mmm"

Naruto abrió los oíos rápidamente y vio hacia la dirección del sonido, su rostro tuvo un sonrojo a nivel atómico al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba apretando no era una "almohada", sino uno de los pechos de su hermana, se intenta alejar de ella pero no se lo permite por lo que solo dejo las cosas como estaban.

-¿Como fue que terminamos así?- pregunto en voz baja viendo a su hermana.

 **-(Debes recordarlo cachorro, después de todo no te pudiste resistir)- respondió Kurama.**

-(N-Naruko y yo... hicimos eso)- Naruto se puso rojo al imaginarse a el con su hermana haciendo esas "cosas".

 **-(Claro que no, pero me hubiera gustado ver eso, recuerda lo que viste)- dijo de forma sería al ver los recuerdos de la pequeña rubia.**

(-Ah... Ya recuerdo, bueno no me quejo a decir verdad me gusta estar con ella)- decía mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la pequeña Uzumaki.

 **-(Si, si, si pero me hubiese gustado ver un poco mas de " Amor fraternal", ¡incesto, incesto, incesto!)-.**

-(¡CALLATE ERO-KYUUBI HIJO DE...!)- no termino de hablar cuando de repente sintió algo presionando sus labios, quedo con los ojos dilatados al ver a la única responsable de eso quien era nadie mas que la pequeña Naruko que al parecer seguía dormida, dejo sus labios para volver a acostarse en su pecho.

 **-(Buuueno... Algo es algo, pero para la próxima espero que le des fuerte y duro contra el muro)- dijo el pervertido Kitsune.**

-(¡Callate mal nacido!, y por que no me tiro a Matatabi ¿eh? ¿Que dirías si hiciera eso?)- pregunto creyendo que eso se callaba.

 **-(...A decir verdad... me agrada la idea de tenerte como cuñado)- responde sacándole una gota tamaño Akamaru al rubio Sayajin.**

-(Creo que tu te mereces compartir el título del súper pervertido con el sabio pervertido)- dice Naruto viendo a Naruko.

De pronto Naruko dio señales de despertar por lo que Naruto corto su conexión con Kurama.

-Mmm... Ahh que bien dormí, soñé que mi Onii-chan regreso a la aldea y que dormimos juntos como una pareja recién casada- decía Naruko mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Naruto.

-Ehh no fue un sueño Naruko-Chan, fue real-.

Naruko abrió los ojos levemente para después fijar su vista hacia arriba donde Naruto la miraba con un sonrojo en el rostro, Naruko también se sonrojo furiosamente pues la posición en la que estaba era muy comprometedora, comprometedora por que ella estaba encima de su hermano con las piernas separadas rodeando su cintura (Innert: Maldito rubio suertudo), además de que sintió algo semiduro tocando su entrepierna, Naruko se quita de encima muy avergonzada.

-¡Kyaaaaa! lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no era mi intención- decía Naruko sin mirarlo a la cara.

-...No te preocupes Naruko-Chan además... me gusta estar así contigo, te ves muy hermosa y adorable cuando duermes jejejejeje- dijo Naruto haciendo que la rubia echara humo por las orejas.

-B-bueno que horas es-.

-Son las 7:01-.

-No puede ser... olvide la reunión para la prueba- dijo muy preocupada.

-Te dije que el siempre llega tarde, dice a que hora deben juntarse pero el siempre llega dos o tres horas tarde, así que mejor ve a prepararte para desayunar- dicho esto se levantó de la cama para irse a bañar mientras Naruko esperaba.

Naruto se cambio después de bañarse y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno siendo lo típico que se acostumbra a desayunar, huevos con tosino, jugo y pan con mermelada, la razón por la que Naruto sabe cocinar es debido a que cuando estaba en la habitación del tiempo ninguno de los dos sabia cocinar, a decir verdad cuando empezó a cocinar se llevo la gran sorpresa de que era un maestro en la cocina y se deba a que su madre le gustaba cocinar o por que su padre siempre cocinaba para Kushina ya que solo acostumbraba a comer ramen. A Naruko le encanto la comida de su hermano así que le pidió que le cosinara todos los días y le enseñara, el aceptó gustoso ya que también la iba a entrenar. Salieron de su hogar y partieron cada quien a su destino, Naruko al campo de entrenamiento y Naruto a ver a Hinata.

... Un rato después ...

Naruto la estuvo buscando por la aldea pero no encontraba a la ojiperla hasta que doblo una esquina y ahí la encontró junto a su equipo.

-Hola Hinata, hola Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru ¿como están?- saludo amablemente.

En cambio el equipo 8 tuvo reacciones diferentes, Hinata y Kurenai se sonrojaron por lo que veían (Nota: Naruto lleva el traje de León de Resident Evil 4), Kiba estaba celoso y Shino pues... Pues el era Shino.

-Hola Naruto-kun, estamos bien y tu ¿como estas?-.

-Bien, a decir verdad yo venia a verte para poder ayudarte a entrenar ¿lo recuerdas?-.

-Si pero... iba a entrenar con mi equipo-.

-Entonces ¿por que no los acompaño?-.

-Por mi no hay problema Naruto, me alegra que ayudes a Hinata en su entrenamiento- acepto Kurenai.

Todos tomaron rumbo al campo de entrenamiento 8 para entrenar, Shino y Kiba con Kurenai y Hinata con Naruto.

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento todos se dispusieron a entrenar, Naruto los observo mientras hacían su trabajo en equipo para cuando terminaran les dijera cuales eran sus fallas, entrenaron con Kurenai una hora mas hasta que la ojiroja les dio un momento de descanso y se dirigieron hacia Naruto.

-Valla son impresionantes cuando hacen trabajo en equipo chicos, pero... me temo que tienen unas fallas que ustedes pueden corregir- dijo Naruto llamando la atención del grupo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio Naruto?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Así es, chicos... de ustedes dependerá si quieren ser mejores y superarse, pero para eso deben eliminar sus fallas- dijo confundiendo a todos.

-Ehh a que te refieres Naruto-kun- pregunto Hinata.

-De que estas hablando rubio- dice Kiba.

-Nos lo podrías explicar Naruto-san, tal vez así podamos entender a lo que nos quieres decir- decía Shino.

-Fácil... A lo que me refiero es que deben cambiar su personalidad, ser mas decididos y seguros de si mismo. Kiba... tu eres fuerte y rápido de eso no hay duda pero perdoname por lo que te voy a decir pero... Eres un completo idiota- revela Naruto haciendo que Kiba dijera un gran "Oye" –Esa es la verdad, eres un chico muy arrogante y orgulloso que se cree superior a los demás, si no cambias tu actitud te volverás un segundo Sasuke y por si fuera poco morirás casi de la misma manera que el clan Uchiha fue asesinado- revelo serio palideciendo a Kiba, pero luego se armó de valor y le enfrentó.

-Y tu ¿crees que voy a seguir las ordenes de alguien que es un genin al igual que yo?, escucha bien yo puedo hacerlo todo yo so...- no termino de hablar cuando sintió su cabeza ser pisada por un pie mientras se daba cuenta de que ya estaba en el suelo por Naruto impresionando a todos.

-Kiba... La arrogancia es una maldición que puede costarte la vida, ¿por que razón crees que estas mordiendo el lodo? Por tu estúpido orgullo, si no cambias tu personalidad arrogante terminaras condenando a tu equipo a la muerte, reflexiona eso- dicho esto Naruto ayudo a levantar a Kiba para después sentarse en su lugar.

-Hinata... tu también eres fuerte pero eres demasiado tímida e insegura, si no logras superas esos defectos tuyos nunca podrás volverte fuerte para cumplir tu sueños y enorgullecer a tu familia-.

-Daré lo mejor de mi para poder superarme gracias- agradeció la ojiperla mientras le hacia un reverencia apenado al rubio Uzumaki.

-Oye, oye no es necesario que hagas eso, en fin... Shino... debo decirte que tu eres el mas decidido de todos e incluso el que puede liderar la misión y el cerebro del equipo y tu defecto es... Perdoname lo que te voy a decir pero no te ofendas, tu de los tres no eres mas como un insecto- dice haciendo que Kiba se echara a reír mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio. –Silencio Kiba... Shino lo que pasa es que tu siempre dependes demasiado de tus insectos que de tu propia fuerza física, eres el mas débil de los tres al no poder hacer ataques físicos, siempre utilizas tus insecto de manera inescesaria, mejora tu condición física para que puedas usar menos tus insectos, aprende ataques fisicos-.

-De acuerdo no te preocupes por eso, me voy a mejorar a mi mismo gracias Naruto-san- Agredece Shino haciendo lo mismo que Hinata.

Kurenai sonrio al ver como Naruto ayudaba a sus alumnos a mejorarse así mismos.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De repente un fuerte grito se escucho en todo el lugar asustando a los animales que salieron despavoridos del lugar.

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso!?- preguntó Kiba.

-Eso fue el grito de una mujer no hay duda- dijo Shino.

-Viene del campo de entrenamiento 7, espero que Kakashi no haya hecho ninguna estupidez por que si no...- decía Kurenai muy seria, vio a Naruto que estaba con las mejillas infladas y el rostro de color morado, Naruto no pudo mas y se hecho a reír como nunca.

¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto estaba partiéndose de la risa mientras los demás lo miraban con confusión.

-Oye Naruto ¿por que te ríes?- pregunta la pelinegra.

-E-es q-que... es que... ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!- no podía por que la risa lo estaba matando.

-¿De quien fue ese grito Naruto-kun?- pregunto ahora la ojiperla.

-B-bueno es que ese grito fue de... fue de...- hizo un momento de silencio para darle algo de suspenso.

-De quien- dicen al mismo tiempo el equipo 8 y Kurenai.

... En el campo de entrenamiento 7 ...

Sakura y Sasuke estaban en espera de su sensei que no llegaba y de Naruko, paso un rato después para que Kakashi apareciera.

-Hola- saludo con su típico ojito feliz.

-¡LEGA TARDE!- grito la patas de canario "Oye".

-Si, si, si, gomen, gomen lo que pasa es que un gato negro se me atraveso en el camino y tuve que tomar el sendero largo, por cierto ¿donde esta su compañera?-.

-No lo se sensei ella aun no a...- antes de Sakura terminara aparece Naruko.

-Hola, lamento la demora pero es que me perdí en el sendero de los milagros- respondió mientras recordaba a su hermano.

-No digas tonterías perdedora- habló Sasuke.

-Disculpa pero no te puedo entender, yo no hablo el idioma emo gay- responde haciendo enfadar a al azabache.

-De acuerdo a lo que vinimos- Kakashi saca de su chaleco unos cascabeles y despertador- este reloj despertador esta programado para las 2:00 pm, si no me quitan loa cascabeles antes de que se acabe el tiempo, los Ataré a esos troncos y se quedaran sin comer aparte de que me verán comiendo a mi- en eso los estómagos de Sakura y Sasuke rugen.

-Espere pero solo hay dos cascabeles- dice Sakura.

-Exacto, quien no tenga un cascabel regresara a la academia revelo impresionando a todos. –Bueno basta de charla ahora deberán venir y quitarme los cascabeles, pueden venir con la intención de matarme la prueba empieza... ¡Ahora!- dicho esto Sakura y Sasuke se van a esconder pero Naruko se queda para hacerle frente.

-Muy bien tu y yo mano a mano- decía con mucha confianza la rubia.

-Oye de casualidad te caíste de la cama de chiquita- pregunto el peliplata sacándole una Benita en la frente a la rubia y otra en la mejilla.

-¡ESO FUE POR QUE TU FUISTE QUIEN ME TIRO AL UTILIZARME COMO PELOTA!- le reprocha haciendo que Kakashi se sorprendiera, ¿acaso lo había reconocido?.

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que Naruko se le había lanzado intentando golpearlo pero era inutil.

-Deja moverte- decía Naruko frustrada mientas le intentaba dar un golpe en la mejilla pero fue Esquivada fácilmente para aparecer por haciendo que ella se gire para conectarle otro golpe. –Toma... ¿ah?- confundida al no ver a su sensei.

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia- escuchó una voz a su espalda dándole a entender que se había movido muy rápido. _–¡JUTSU SECRETO DE LA ALDEA ESCONDIDA ENTRE LAS HOJAS:...-_ decía con su ya famosa técnica a punto de dar en el blanco que era el trasero de la rubia, pero Naruko explota en una nube de humo antes de que la técnica estuviera a unos milímetros de unos de sus puntos sensibles, entre el humo se puede ver un cabello negro azabache, y con unos colores azul con blanco en la ropa.

... Flash back ...

Naruto y Naruko estaban desayunando muy felices pero las palabras de Naruto llamaron la atención de la rubia menor.

-Naruko, escucha cuando estés en pelea no debes bajar la guardia pero también debes hacer creer al enemigo que estas indefensa, cuando te sientas en peligro siempre debes tener el tiempo suficiente para que te puedas sustituir por cualquier objeto que este a tu alcanze o a "alguien" en específico- decía mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro de esas que siempre mostraba cuando hacia una travesura.

Naruko también sonrió de la misma manera captando la idea de su hermano.

... Fin del flash back ...

-¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE!- termino de decir la técnica aplicándola en su víctima.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue el potente grito que tiro Sasuke al ser "violado" por su sensei y salir disparado por los aires hacia el lago que estaba cerca de ahí, los animales al oír el grito salieron despavoridos del lugar.

... Con el equipo 8 ...

-... Fue de... Fue de Sasuke-.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban callados por lo revelado y no podían creerlo, Sasuke Uchiha el hijo del difunto líder Fugaku Uchiha y la nueva matriarca del clan Mikoto Uchiha, el chico mas talentoso y orgulloso fue el que había tirado ese poderoso grito y ¿como una niña?, eso era imposible pero aun así le creyeron ya que todos menos Shino se echaron a reír a carcajadas por la desgracia del pobre Uchiha.

Poco despues Naruto se llevo a Hinata un poco alejada de los demas para entrenarla y le dio papeles especiales de Chakra para ver sus elementos a las cuales es afín dando como resultado agua primario y viento secundario, hizo escalar arboles para que tuviera un buen control de chakra logrando subir hasta la cima en un solo intento, después siguió la actividad de caminar sobre el agua la cual no pudo lograr dominar pero Naruto le dijo que no estuviera triste por que apenas era el inicio y era difícil, le dio unas palabras de aliento devolviéndole la confianza.

-Bueno Hinata has hecho un gran avance el día de hoy, pudiste dominar la escalada de arboles un solo intento, sigue practicando en el agua para que puedas tener mejor control de Chakra para que no puedas gastarlo demasiado y puedas aumentar tus reservas-.

-Gracias, es que tengo un buen maestro- dijo Hinata apenado al rubio por lo de maestro.

-Jejejejeje por ahora entrena con Kurenai-sensei y los demás para que puedan tener una mejor coordinación al trabajar en equipo y tengan un buen desarrollo en el rastreo, vallamos con los demas- dicho esto ambos se dirigieron hacia el resto del equipo.

-Esta bien- respondió la Hyuga siguiendo a su "Maestro".

Naruto y Hinata regresaron con los demás que se encontraban descansando después de haber entrenado.

-Bueno es hora de que me valla a ver a Naruko-Chan para poder regresar a casa-.

-Nos alegra que estés de vuelta Naruto, a Naruko le hacías mucha falta y estoy feliz de de que haya recuperado esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa que la caracteriza, dale un saludo de mi parte- dijo Kurenai mientras se despedía.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-sensei y salude a Naruko-Chan de mi parte también- dijo apenado a Naruto otra vez por lo de "sensei".

-Lo haré, nos vemos luego- se despidió para después desaparecer en un sushin de rayos impresionando a todos.

... Con Naruko y su equipo ...

Naruko estaba hablando con los demás después de haber pasado la prueba de supervivencia dada por Kakashi, aunque no creyó que su plan acabará con un Jounin como Kakashi asi de fácil.

... Flash back ...

Naruko están escondida en donde Sasuke estaba antes viendo comí Sasuke salia del agua con inmenso dolor en la zona sur (Ustedes entiende xd) viendo a Kakashi con furia, pero se fue a esconder ya que no podía atacarlo frente donde Naruko aprovecho y creo clones para que atacaran a Kakashi mientras ella se dirijia a Sasuke para convencerlo de trabajar en equipo.

-Sasuke- llamo acercándose hacia el mencionado que la miraba con enojo.

-Que quieres perdedora- respondió.

-Te golpearía pero no tengo tiempo, debemos trabajar en equipo tu, Sakura y yo para poder conseguir los cascabeles y antes de que digas algo a mi no me importa si regreso a la academia y mucho menos si dejo de ser ninja, mientras tenga a mi hermano conmigo a mi lado nada me importa-.

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, a la "perdedora" no le importa se deja de ser ninja mientras su hermano esta a su lado, dejo sus pensamientos de lado para después asentir.

-Muy bien, tengo un plan-.

-Kakashi seguía luchando con los clones de la rubia que con cada segundo que pasaba cuando destruía a un clon los demás se volvían mas ágiles e inteligentes, eso le dio a entender que Naruko ya sabia el secreto de los clones de sombra, mientras seguía acabando con los clones Naruko iba hacia Sakura para contarle su plan y obtener su ayuda la cual aceptó. Sasuke lanzo shurikens y kunais a Kakashi los cuales tenían sellos explosivos que se activaron al estar cerca peliplata creando una gran explosión, después de disiparse el polvo se revelo un tronco destruido dentro del cráter, Kakashi salio al campo seguido de Sasuke el cual empezó hacer sellos de manos.

 _-¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!-_ exclamo lanzando la bola de fuego a Kakashi quien se hizo a un lado para esquivarla.

Sasuke apareció a un lado de Kakashi para lanzarle un golpe en la cara pero fue detenido por una mano del peliplata, lanzo otro golpe pero fue atrapado por la otra mano libre, lanzo una patada que fue detenida por el antebrazo de Kakashi, Sasuke logro soltarse y tomo distancia y volvió hacer sellos de manos.

- _¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flamas del fénix!-_ varias bolas de fuego se dirigieron a Kakashi quien las esquivo con algo de dificultad.

 _¡SHANARO!_

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue lanzado unos metros por un golpe que se conecto a su mandíbula, se levantó rápidamente mientras se sujetaba la mandíbula con algo de dolor por el golpe, enfrente suyo tenía a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruko que apareció junto Sakura.

-Creo que los subestime, son buenos trabajando en equipo pero no es suficiente- dijo sacando una sonrisa de la rubia.

-Yo creo si Kakashi-sensei- respondió para que después los tres hicieran un sello de manos exclamando "Transformación" envolviéndose en humo.

Al disiparse se revelo a Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke transformado en Sayuri pero con 18 años y un cuerpazo de infarto siendo cubierta sus partes intimas por el humo.

¡Flushhhhhhhh!

Kakashi salio volando por una hemorragia nasal quedando K.O al instante, Naruko se acerco y le quito los cascabeles.

... Una hora después ...

Kakashi despertó bajo la sombra de un árbol con sus alumnos al frente mostrándole los cascabeles.

-No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, ya sabemos cual era el verdadero objetivo de la prueba- dijo ahorrándole las palabras a Kakashi.

-Bueno si eso es cierto entonces... están aprobados, si saben cual era el verdadero objetivo de la prueba, por que "aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria..."- antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruko tomo la palabra.

-"Pero el que abandona a un amigo o compañero es peor que escoria" ¿no es así Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto sorprendiendo Kakashi para después darle un ojo sonrisa.

-Así es Naruko-.

-Entonces ¿es cierto que usted era alumno del 4to Hokage?-.

La pregunta de Naruko dejo asombrados a Sakura y Sasuke pero mas a Kakashi.

-¿Como lo sabes Naruko?- pregunto asombrando mas Sakura y Sasuke que pensaron que era broma.

-Mi Onii-chan me lo dijo y que el 4to Hokage fue entrenado Jiraya uno de los tres legendarios sannin.

-Ya veo, ¿que mas te dijo?- pregunto pensando que ya sabia sobre quienes eran sus padres.

-Dijo que Jiraya era mi padrino... nuestro padrino- respondió dejando sin palabra a los chicos.

-Así es Naruko, Jiraya es su padrino tu padre era otro de los compañeros del 4to Hokage, le pidió que se convirtiera en su padrino tambien a Lady-Tsunade la sannin de las babosas y nieta del 1er Hokage-.

Sasuke y Sakura quedaron atónitos, Naruko y Naruto eran ahijados de dos sannin legendarios.

-¡Sugoi! Soy ahijada de dos sannin, chupate esa Sasuke- dijo enojando al susodicho.

Así pasaron la tarde hablando.

... Fin del flash back ...

Naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento y a Naruko hablando con los demás.

-Hola- saluo llegando hacia ellos.

-¡Onii-chan!- exclamdo saltando sobre el en un abrazo quedando ambos en el suelo. –viniste.

-Por supuesto, vengo a llevarte a casa no quiero que te pase algo-.

-¿Puedes mostrarme una de las técnicas de nuestro padre? porfis ¿siiii? no seas malo- pedía mientras hacia el Jutsu prohibido: Ojos de cachorrito regañado no Jutsu.

-(Suspiro) de acuerdo tu ganas observa- acepto reuniendo chakra en la palma de su mano.

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver la técnica del rubio que era una esfera formada de chakra del tamaño de su mano, los demás la vieron con curiosidad mucho mas Sasuke que quería ver que tan poderosa era para que se la enseñara, Naruto miro una gran roca y camino hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¡Rasengan!- impacto el Rasengan contra la roca haciendo que esta explotara en pedazos al contacto.

-Dobe te exijo que me enseñes todo lo que sabes- exigió Sasuke.

-Lo siento no te las puedo enseñar son técnicas de familia, ahora te enseñare un de mamá- de pronto de la espalda del rubio empezaron a surgir cadenas de color verde esmeralda.

-Increíble... ¡que bonitas!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos al ver las cadenas.

-Estas son las cadenas de diamantina chakra, estas cadenas solo la pueden hacer los del clan Uzumaki y son capaces de retener al Kyuubi al ser muy poderosas- explicó dejando a todos asombrados y a Naruko mas emocionada que antes en aprenderla. –Muy bien, es hora de irnos Naruko-Chan.

-Hai, adiós Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Teme- lo ultimo hizo enojar al rubio.

... Mas tarde ...

Ambos Uzumaki paseaban por la aldea de regreso a su hogar, algunas mujeres miraban a Naruto aun con lujuria y deseo, Naruko noto esto y tomo el brazo del rubio mayor poniéndolo entre sus pechos haciendo que se sonrojada por lo bien proporcionada que estaba su hermana, así siguieron hasta llegar a su departamento. Se dispusieron a desayunar para después bañarse y Naruto fue el primero en ducharse, accidentalmente Naruko entro al baño mientras Naruto se bañaba ya que se le había olvidado por un momento que ahora vivía junto a su hermano, abrió la cortina de la regadera para ver a su querido hermano tal como Kami lo trajo al mundo mientras se quitaba la espuma del jabón, quedo completamente inmóvil debido a que su cuerpo no le respondía debido a el shock y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su hermano de arriba a abajo empezando por su torso, sus brazos hasta abajo, siguió bajando hasta detenerse en seco mientras su cara se ponía tremendamente roja que hasta dejaría a la manzana mas roja en vergüenza al ver cierta anatomía del rubio en toda su gloria. Naruko ante esto empezó a corromper su inocente mente (innert: o lo que quedaba de ella) al imaginarse así misma teniendo sexo intenso y salvaje junto a su "hermano" quien la estaba dejando afónica con cada estocada que le daba con esa "anaconda", haciendo que le saliera humo de las orejas para después...

¡Flushhh!

¡Pum!

Caer al piso inconsciente por la gran perdida de sangre llamando la atención de Naruto, el rubio fijo su vista hacia donde estaba su inconsciente hermana (incestuosa) con sangre en la nariz, se sonrojo de golpe al ver los hermosos pechos al descubiertos dejando ver unos hermosos pezones rosados y semi erectos pero se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo y que posiblemente esa era la causa de su desmayo, salió rápidamente a cambiarse para después llevar a su hermana al cuarto ya con su pijama puesta poniéndola en la cama para después irse a dormí en el sofá para hacer como que nada paso.

... Varias semanas después ...

Pasaron semanas en las que Naruto estuvo entrenando a Naruko y hinata en sus elementos, se sorprendió al descubrir que los elementos de la rubia fueran viento primario y agua secundario cono el, hizo que hiciera la misma rutina que Hinata en caminar por los arboles y por el agua lográndolo en tan solo un par de semanas para después enseñarle varios Jutsus de viento y agua, decidió no ponerle sellos de gravedad al igual que a Hinata por que pensaba que aun no estaban listas y que debían ir lento, les enseño a fusionar sus elementos para obtener el hielo el cual se dispusieron a dominarlo aunque les era difícil pero no imposible, eso les gusto aun mas por que así podían lograr superarse y avanzar. Naruko pudo lograr utilizar las cadenas de diamantina de chakra que eran de color dorado, intento dominar el Rasengan y aprender el estilo de la tortuga junto con Hinata que lo adapto a su puño suave obteniendo como resultado el "puño suave de la tortuga", cuando Naruto no las entrenaba ellas se encargaban de dominar las técnicas y los estilos de pelea para estar un paso mas adelante y hacer sentir orgulloso a Naruto, el les dijo que por ningún motivo revelaran sus nuevas habilidades y que solo las utilizaran en caso de que no encuentren otra alternativa pero que por ahora se mantuvieran como antes.

Además de hacer misiones de rango D que ya los hacían enfadar, Naruto se acostumbró a las misiones con su equipo y decidió entrenar también a Sayuri enseñándole el estilo de la tortuga también técnicas de sus elementos que eran fuego y rayo como Sasuke para compensar el poco tiempo que pasaba con ella y cuando estaba con sus senseis también, por que cuando iban de misiones siempre enviaba clones resistentes a las misiones con ellas que a la vez eran desvanecidos por Anko al querer intentar violarlo. Le pidió a Sayuri que mantuviera su entrenamiento en secreto como a Hinata y Naruko por que si Sasuke se entera seria todo un gran problema, Sayuri acepto y lo empezó a llamar " Naruto-sensei " en el entrenamiento como Naruko y Hinata.

... En la torre Hokage ...

Naruto se encuentra con su equipo frente al Hokage y a su lado iruka en espera de una misión (Usa el mismo traje de León de R.E 4).

-Oye abuelito ¿no tienes otra misión para nosotros¡QUE NO SEA EL MALDITO GATO!?- grito lo último por si acaso el rubio.

-Asi es Naruto y seran los refuerzos del equipo 7 que esta de misión en el país de las olas, su misión era proteger al constructor Tazuna hasta que terminara su pero hubo un inconveniente cuando fueron emboscados por los hermanos demonio haciendo se tornara a rango B que podría subir a rango A- explico Hiruzen.

-Su misión es rango A Abuelito- revelo impresionando a todos.

-¿Como es que lo sabes Naruto?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Por que los hermanos demonio trabajan para Zabuza Momochi uno de los 7 Espadachines de la niebla- respondió dejando atónitos a todos y preocupando mucho a Hiruzen, Sayuri y Kasumi. –No te preocupes abuelo ahora mismo iremos ayudarlos.

-Espero que lleguen a tiempo por que el mensaje llego ayer por uno de los perros ninja mas rapidos de Kakashi que ciertamente el los guiara.

-No te preocupes Abuelo, se como llegar allí en segundos- su respuesta provocó asombroso y curiosidad en los presentes.

-¿Como Naruto?- pregunto el Hokage haciendo que el rubio solo riera y formara sonrisa gatuna.

-Chicas ¿podrian poner su mano en mi hombro?- pregunto extrañandolas pero lo hicieron. –Y ahora... _¡HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!-_ Naruto despareció en un destello amarillo dejando de piedra a Hiruzen y a Iruka.

-Lord Hokage... Eso fue...- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Así es Iruka ese es el Jutsu del cuarto Hokage, sin duda Naruto es un chico impresionante- volteo su vista hacia el papeleo. –(suspiro) Estoy viejo para esto.

... Con el equipo 7 ...

Naruko y el equipo 7 estaba protegiendo a Tazuna mientras Kakashi luchaba contra Zabuza, Kakashi estaba luchando con los clones de agua del espadachín de la niebla logrando derrotar a todos los clones, pero en ese momento no pudo darse cuenta de que Zabuza estaba detrás y sin poder reaccionar fue atrapado por el ninja renegado.

 _-¡Estilo de agua: prisión de agua!-_ Zabuza atrapa a Kakashi dentro de una esfera de agua.

-"No puede ser me atrapo, ademas los chicos no pueden luchar contra ellos y los refuerzos aun no han llegado". ¡Huyan de aquí, el es demasiado fuerte para ustedes, sus clones de agua no puedes ir muy lejos!- les advirtió.

-No lo dejare Kakashi-sensei, no voy a dejar que lastimen a mis amigos y yo no los voy abandonar, yo los protejere con mi vida- responde dio sorprendiendo a todos hasta Zabuza.

-Debo felicitarte mocosa ¿a pesar de que vas a morir quieres quedarte?, esta bien cumpliré tu deseo- dicho esto Zabuza creo dos clones para que se acercaran rápidamente a Naruko.

De pronto un destello amarillo apareció para después desvanecerse y revelar al equipo 11 que quedo entre Naruko y los clones de Zabuza, los clones tomaron distancia mientras las Jounin y Kakashi estaban estupefactos al reconocer la técnica del 4to y que Naruto la pudiera hacer.

-¿¡COMO DIABLOS SABES LA TÉCNICA DEL CUARTO!?- pregunto/grito Anko.

-No lo se- respondió sacándole un gota a todos. –recuerden a que es a lo que venimos- dijo haciendo reaccionar a las chicas.

-Mhp quien diría que fuera cierto de que Zabuza seria el enemigo- dijo Anko extrañando al equipo 7 ya que solo dijeron en el mensaje que la misión subiría de rango y que tal vez necesitarían refuerzos.

-¿Asi que sabían que estaría detrás de esto?- pregunto Zabuza.

-En realidad fue Naruto-kun quien nos dijo todo sobre la misión y quienes estaban involucrados- respondió Kasumi sin darse cuenta del sufijo cariñoso.

-Kasumi-chan me alagas, que lindo de tu parte- respondió el rubio sonrojando un poco a la peliplata por el sufijo.

Zabuza miro detenidamente al albo que por alguna extraña razón se le hacia muy familiar y tenia la sensación de que lo había visto en algún lado o escuchado de el.

-¿Quuen eres tu mocoso?- pregunta al Uzumaki.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- se presento sorprendiendo al Nukenin por su apellido.

-¡El Zorro Exterminador de la Neblina!- revelo Anko impactando a Zabuza al reconocer el nombre.

-¡TERMINATOR!- exclamo Zabuza para que después el lugar se cambiara por una escena idéntica al de la película.

-¿Terminator?- pregunto el rubio.

-Se te queda mejor, además de que se oye tan cool- comento el espadachín.

-ah bueno tienes razon- respondió para que después apareciera con la típica chaqueta negra, los lentes oscuros y toda la cosa hasta con un M16 en mano. –Hasta la vista Baby (Perdonen mis lectores pero no me pude resistir xd).

¿-Quieren calmarse, dejar sus payasadas y volver a su papel o los calmo yo?- dijo una aterradora Kasumi quien llevaba puesto un traje de la llorona y hasta el maquillaje para que fuera aun mas aterradora y por si fuera poco su cabello le ayudaba demasiado que hasta haría sentir muy orgullosa a la llorona original.

-Nos calmamos, nos calmamos- respondieron Naruto y Zabuza en versión chibi y cagados de miedo.

-...Ejem... Entonces... Vaya, vaya nunca creí ver en persona al hombre que acabo con la guerra civil y se enfrento a Yagura que supuestamente era el Jinchuriki del Sanbi-

-La verdad es que no estaba a mi nivel que digamos,ya que además el estaba bajo los efectos del Sharingan- dijo impresionando otra vez a Zabuza ya que nunca pensó que Yagura estuviera bajo un Genjutsu.

-De acuerdo comprobare si es verdad de que eres "Terminator"- dicho esto creo cinco clones de agua que se lanzaron al ataque.

-Bueno pero luego no te enojes si te gano- dijo para después tomar la posición de pelea que Goku le enseño.

Los clones de Zabuza se acercaba rápidamente hacia el Uzumaki que los esperaba, los clones blandearon sus espadas en un intento de cortar al rubio pero este solo los esquivo, cada ataque que iba dirigido hacia el era esquivado fácilmente pero en un instante Naruto agarro a un clon del brazo y le dio un codazo con el otro mandándolo hacia un árbol donde exploto en agua sorprendiendo a todos, los clones seguían atacando sin tener nada de éxito y otro clon fue desecho cuando de un momento a otro Naruto le quita la espada rápidamente y lo decapita con la misma. Los clones desaparecieron del lugar para después aparecer arriba del rubio bajando rápidamente hacia abajo para hacerlo pedazos, pero en vez de eso solo lograron atravesarlo impresionando mucho mas a todos que creyeron que tenia la habilidad de ser intangible, excepto Kakashi que lo había visto todo con el Sharingan desde la prisión de agua.

-"Tiene una velocidad sorprendente haciendo que todos creyeran que era intangible debido a su velocidad , eres impresionante Naruto, debiste haber tenido un gran maestro"- pensó Kakashi feliz del hermano de su alumna.

Naruto en movimiento repentino salto hacia arriba hasta quedar a la altura de las cabezas de lo clones para después dar un giro completo y golpear con sus pies y mano las cabezas de clones quienes se les rompieron los cuellos por el brutal golpe al igual que sus cuerpos giraban rápidamente y salían disparados unos dos metros para que finalmente se hicieran agua (Como Obito cuando quedo cegado por la ira y mato a todos los ninjas de Kiri que intentaban llevarse el cuerpo de Rin). Zabuza creo otros cinco clones quienes se acercaron hacia Naruto quien solo los esperaba, después de unos segundos Naruto apareció detrás de los clones caminando hacia el original mientras los clones explotaban en agua, todos los espectadores quedan impactados ya que no vieron cuando se movió (excepto Kakashi pero por poco xd) pero Naruto desaparece en ese mismo instante.

-¿Desapareció?- preguntó Kasumi.

-Solo esta oculto entre nosotros, atacara en cualquier momento- respondió Anko observando a todos lados.

Zabuza los estaba buscando con la murada sin tener éxito alguno.

-Donde estas, no te escondas y pelea-.

-De acuerdo- escucho Zabuza detrás suyo por lo que voltea a ver solo para recibir un puñetazo que lo mando contra unos árboles destruyéndolos y liberando a Kakashi el cual fue llevado por el rubio junto al resto del grupo para ser atendido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Kasumi recibiendo un asentimiento del Jounin. –Me alegro- dicho esto, Kasumi le término dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kakashi impresionando a todos.

-Auch ¿y eso por que fue?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso es por hacer que me preocupara- respondió para después darle un abrazo el cual le fue correspondido.

-No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei yo me haré cargo- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Zabuza quien salia de los destrozos algo a dolorido.

-M-maldito ahora veo por que te dicen el Zorro exterminador, no me voy a confiar-.

-Eso espero Zabuza por que aun no has visto nada, aunque siento que se me queda mejor el "Zorro de la niebla"-.

Naruto desaparece de la vista de su enemigo haciendo que se ponga en guardia, Zabuza por instinto puso su espada frente a el bloqueando un golpe del rubio que lo lanzo varios metros por el suelo.

-" Maldición es muy fuerte, si no hubiera bloqueado ese ataque me hubiera roto las costillas"- pensó mientras veo su espada que tenia una grieta impresionándose.

-Valla pudiste reaccionar a tiempo- dijo sacando dos kunais lanzándose hacia Zabuza.

Zabuza tomo posición defensiva esperando al rubio, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea con armas y ninguno de los dos quería perder, un combate entretenido para los que estaban retirados de ellos.

-¡Vamos Onii-chan tu puedes!- animaba la Uzumaki menor.

-Vamos Naruto-kun demuestrale cual es su lugar- secundaba Sayuri.

Naruto empezó a tomar ventaja en la batalla haciendo retroceder a Zabuza que estaba frustrando, Naruto hizo una secuencia de manos alertando al Nukenin quien tomo distancia.

 _-¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!-_ lanza un bola de fuego a Zabuza quien también hizo sellos de manos.

 _-¡Estilo de agua: Bala de agua!-_ Zabuza lanza una bola de agua que choca contra la de fuego creando una densa neblina.

 _-¡Estilo de viento: Onda de viento!-_ exclamo el rubio dispersando la niebla dejando ver a su oponente.

-En serio como odio a los usuarios de viento- dijo con enojo el espadachín mientras volvía a hacer sellos de manos. _–¡Estilo de agua: Dragón misil de agua!-_ Un dragón de agua apareció detrás de Zabuza que estaba en el lago para poder ejecutarla.

-¡Naruto muevete!- le grito Kasumi.

-¡Naruto no quiero que mueras virgen esquivala!- le grito la pervertida Anko.

-¡NARUTO CUBRETE!- la advirtió Kakashi quien seguía malherido.

-Estas demente ¡MUERE BASTARDO!- grito el Momochi.

Naruto ignoraba por completo a todos a su alrededor esperando la técnica que le dio de lleno creando un gran estallido de agua, el espadachín sonrió por lograr su objetivo mientras que el equipo 11, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi estaban impactados por la imprudencia de Naruto al ignorar todas sus advertencias, Naruko aterrada llorando en silencio pensando que perdió a su hermano.

-¡Onii-chan!- grito la rubia con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es un idiota por confiarse, si la hubiera esquivado no estaría...- Sasuke fue callado por una voz inconfundible.

-¿Muerto?, ¿Crees que una técnica tan débil podra hacerme por lo menos el mas mínimo daño?-.

Naruko dejo de llorar para buscar el origen de la voz, todos incluyendo a Zabuza estaban a atónitos a lo que veían sus ojos y no lo hubieran creído si no lo estuvieran viendo, en la misma posición de antes estaba Naruto sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Pero...- dijo el peliplata.

-Como...- siguió la la pelimorada.

-Es esto...- prosiguió la peliplata.

-Posible?- término la pregunta Zabuza.

-Si en verdad quieres saberlo te lo diré, mientras no sea alguien alguien que este a mi nivel no me afectara en lo absoluto cualquier técnica- respondió asombrando a todos de nuevo.

-"Este chico no es normal, algo me dice que ni siquiera esta mostrando su verdadero poder, me alegra que hayan pedido refuerzos y que lo enviara a el, así tal vez logre terminar el puente y acabar con la tiranía de Gato de una vez por todas"- fue el pensamiento de Tazuna mientras miraba al rubio.

Zabuza quedo humillado al a verle dicho que era débil, eso fue demasiado duro para su orgullo que no lo pudo tolerar.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI DESGRADO!, "no me queda otra opción mas que poner todo mi chakra en un solo Jutsu"- pensó para después hacer sellos- _¡Estilo de agua explosión de agua: Ola de choque!-._

La ola de agua se dirigía hacia Naruto quien solo hizo unos sellos de manos.

 _-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego!-_ una poderosa llamara choco contra la ola generando que ambos técnicas cesen generando una densa neblina que fue disispada por el rubio creando una onda de viento. Zabuza estaba cansado y unas sebon se clavaron en su cuellos "matándolo" al instante, una Anbu cazador de Kiri aparece al lado del cuerpo, era Haku quien llego a rescatarlo.

-Gracias he estado siguiendo a Zabuza durante mucho tiempo- agradeció Haku.

-Tu eres un ninja cazador ¿no es así?- pregunto el peliplata.

-Así es, estas bien informado, este cuerpo guarda muchos secretos que no deben ser revelados y por lo tanto debe ser destruido, adiós- se marcho en un sushin.

Naruto sabiendo que todo acabo regreso con el grupo que lo miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo a excepción de Naruko.

-Eres increíble Onii-chan- exclamó la rubia con estrellitas alrededor y con los ojos en forma de corazón –Eres el mejor hermano que toda hermana querría tener.

-Que afortunada eres Naruko-Chan- le dijo una deprimida Sayuri.

-Tu tienes un hermano sexi, fuerte y valiente mientras que nosotras solo tenemos vemos fríos y distantes- comentó Kasumi haciendo asentir a Sayuri, mientras que los mencionados solo se deprimían.

-Lo se, el es atento conmigo, me cuida todo el día, me anima cuando estoy triste y me prepara comida deliciosa, sabemos todo del uno del otro y hasta dormimos juntos- respondió mientras seguía en su mundo de fantasía.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta por escuchar que Naruto y Naruko dormían juntos, las mujeres tuvieron mas envidia de Naruko y Anko aprovecho eso para sacarle información a la rubia.

-Y dime ¿de que tamaño es su pene?- pregunto la Mitarashi.

La pregunta de Anko dejo a los hombres con los ojos como platos y la boca mas abierta, las mujeres la miraban con incredulidad.

-Estas loca Anko, ¿Como puedes creer que...?- no termino de preguntar cuando Naruko respondió.

-Tiene un pene de 27 centímetros-.

La respuesta hizo que las mujeres salieran volando por una hemorragia nasal quedando K.O al imaginarse a ellas mismas haciendo cosas con el rubio nada santas, los hombres en cambio le lanzaban miradas de celos por lo bien dotado que estaba mientras que el mencionado solo tenia la mirada en el suelo ya que ni los quería ver.

-Bueno por que mejor no seguimos con la misión y dejamos esto en el olvido- propuso queriendo olvidar la vergüenza.

-Onii-chan ¿me puedes llevar en tu espalda?- pregunto la rubia a al rubio quien no pudo negarse.

-Vamos mi casa esta cerca y allí podremos descansar- dijo Tazuna tomando el camino de nuevo.

Partieron rumbo a la casa del constructor que no les tanto tiempo en llegar, Tazuna llamo a la puerta esperando que le abrieran.

-Tsunami he vuelto a casa y traigo invitados- hablo Tazuna llamando a la puerta quien fue abierta por Tsunami recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

-Papá que alegría de que estés bien-.

-No hubiera estado mejor de no ser por ellos-.

Tsunami dejo de abrazar a su padre y fijo su vista en el equipo 7 y 11 a quien solo les hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi padre, por favor entren están en su casa- les dijo mientras todos entraban a la casa.

El día transcurrió "normal", Sakura queriendo hablar con Sasuke mientras este solo la ignoraba ya que no le podía cerrar el hocico, Kakashi leyendo su libro para después ser amenazado de ser castrado si no lo guardaba, Anko y Kasumi hablaban con Naruko un poco alejados de los demás preguntándole sobre como sabia el tamaño del pene de su hermano, ella les respondió apenada que había entrado al baño sin avisar y lo vio desnudo, Mientras tanto con el mencionado estaba disfrutando la comida de Tsunami y a la vez dándole cumplidos sonrojandola un poco pero que agradecía los cumplidos, en eso Inari aparece y se dirije a su cuarto.

-Inari, ¿no quieres cenar?- pregunto Tsunami.

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?, si no se van Gato los va a Matar- responde haciendo enojar a su madre.

-Inari ten mas respeto a las personas que ayudaron a tu abuelo- le dijo Tsunami enojada.

-¡PARA QUE DE TODOS MODOS GATO LOS VA A MATAR!-.

De pronto unas cadenas de color verde esmeralda lo atrapan de los brazos y las piernas dejando asombrados a todos quienes vieron a Naruto que estaba serio y que de su espalda surgían las cadenas.

-Escucha pequeño, se lo que es el dolor de perder a un ser querido, se lo que es sufrir, mi hermana y yo desde hace mas de seis años fuimos considerados demonios y un día yo me perdí en el bosque y unas personas de mi propia aldea intentado asesinarme, pero un hombre misterioso apareció y me salvo derrotando a todos salvandome de la muerte, me ofreció convertirme en su estudiante a lo que yo acepte por que quería hacerme mas fuerte y lo conseguí. Antes de irse de este mundo me dijo que yo traería la paz e iluminaria este mundo lleno de oscuridad, viaje por el mundo cuando termino mi entrenamiento y después regrese a la aldea donde crecí, cuando regrese me entere por medio del Hokage que durante mi ausencia me dieron por desaparecido para después darme por muerto, me dijeron que mi hermana sufrió mucho por la noticia mientras que los aldeanos festejaban por saber que ya se habían librado de una plaga, en ese entonces las agraciones hacia mi hermana aumentaron, las palizas que recibía los insultos de las personas y los intentos de asesinato, al igual que los intentos de violación-.

Ante esta revelación todos quedaron sin palabras, Naruto bajo a Inari para retirase del lugar.

-Sabes Inari, los héroes si existen y yo te lo voy a demostrar, puedes ir a tu habitación Naruko-Chan- dijo para retirase hacia el bosque.

Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron sin moverse al escuchar la historia de Naruto, Inari y Naruko se fueron a sus habitaciones para el día de mañana.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Naruto sobre la vida de Naruko?- pregunto Sakura pensando que era una broma pesada.

-Así es Sakura, todo lo que dijo Naruto es verdad, incluso una noche Naruko fue al monte Hokage para quitarse la vida- respondió dejando de en shock a los escuchas –Naruko pudo haber tomado venganza contra la aldea pero no lo hizo, Naruto pudo hacer lo mismo pero igual que su hermana, no lo hizo, ambos tienen un corazón tan puro que los perdonaron a todos y además de que los quieren proteger, Naruko quiere convertirse en Hokage para que todos la reconozcan y la respeten mientras que Naruto solo quiere proteger a sus amigos y a su hermana- relato Kakashi para poder retirarse de la mesa –le agradezco la comida.

Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se retiraron de la mesa, Sayuri se quedo ayudar a lavar los platos a Tsunami siendo agradecida por ella.

.. En el bosque ...

Naruto estaba en el bosque meditando, a su alrededor había una devastación si es que se le puede decir así al montón de arboles destrozados y grandes cráteres algunos un poco profundos, Hasta que la voz de su inquilino lo llamo.

-(Naruto, ven un momento)- llamo Kurama haciendo que el rubio obedezca.

-Que sucede Kurama- responde viendo al enorme zorro que ya no se encontraba en ese lugar lleno de tuberías, sino que ahora se encontraba en una pradera con árboles alrededor un lago cerca de ahí y una cabaña de estilo Europea con toque japones.

-¿Recuerdas al Anbu yuki?- preguntó.

-Si, ¿que tiene que ver el?- pregunto extrañado, ¿que tenia que ver Haku en lo que iba a decir?.

-Bueno tengo que decirte que el no se "el", si no que ahora mas bien es "ella"- respondió dejando asombrado a Naruto.

-¿Estas diciendo que Haku ahora es mujer?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es, recuerda lo que te dije sobre los cambios en el tiempo, puede que mas adelante ocurran mas-.

-Gracias Kurama, oye por cierto... ¿Que estabas haciendo todo este tiempo, te has mantenido callado?- pregunto al no escucharlo hablar durante un largo tiempo.

-Pasándola de maravilla cachorro, gracias por cambiar la imagen del lugar, en la cabaña ahí un cuarto con baños termales donde me puedo quitar el estrés, además de una avatar de Matatabi muy caliente con traje de colegiala a la que me puedo coger dándole duro contra el muro gozando de las cosas mas hermosas de la vida- respondió el pervertido Kitsune.

-Tenias que salir con tus perversiones Zorro pervertido- dijo enojado.

-Oye ¿cuando te vas a tirar a tu hermana?, se que quieres no te hagas el tonto ya que a veces sueñas con ella al igual que Hinata, después de que te confesara tus sentimientos hacia ti durante tu pelea con Nagato, has estado algo confundido ¿por que crees que la entrenas?- dijo haciendo enfurecer al ojiazul por lo primero pero se Calama con lo último.

-No lo se Kurama, creo que de verdad la amo pero no podre estar con ella cuando el abuelo Hokage les cuente a todos sobre nuestro legado, querrán que restablezca el clan junto a Naruko-Chan para que puedan obtener mas poder, yo lo haré por que no quiero que utilicen a Naruko-Chan como fábrica de bebés- respondió con determinación y serio.

-A ti te importa mas la vida de los demás que la tuya propia, tienes un gran corazón Naruto, digno de un guerrero y sucesor del viejo y los Sayajin- dijo para finalizar la comunicación con su amigo –Buenas noches Naruto.

-Buenas noches Kurama, descansa amigo- dijo para después salir de su espacio mental y dormirse.

... A la mañana siguiente ...

Una hermosa mujer que llevaba una yukata rosa caminaba por el bosque buscando hiervas medicinales, en el camino se encuentra con hombre con su cazadora a un lado de el dejando ver su torso bien definido a pesar de llevar una camisa manga corta gris recostado en el árbol dormido, la mujer se sonrojo un poco pero lo reconoció como el tipo que derroto a Zabuza, se acerco con la intención de estrangularlo para resultar todo lo contrario.

-Oye despierta, si te quedas aquí podrías atrapar un resfriado- dijo moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Eh?... A no te preocupes no me enfermo tan fácilmente, ¿que hace una hermosa mujer como tu sola en el bosque?- pregunto haciendo que se sonroje.

-Estoy buscando hiervas medicinales para un amigo que se encuentra enfermo- respondió.

-Entonces dejame ayudarte, no debo ser descortés con una dama dejándola sola haciendo el trabajo- dijo aumentando el sonrojo de la chica.

-Por estar entrenando deduzco que eres un ninja aunque no llevas tu banda-.

-Si lo soy, estuve entrenando aquí para poder mejorar mis habilidades-.

-Se nota que eres fuerte, pero ¿por que motivó quieres volverte mas fuerte?-.

-Para proteger a mis amigos y familia, quiero hacerme fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos a los que son importantes para mi-.

-Entiendo, uno cuando tiene algo que protejer se vuelve realmente fuerte ya que tiene un propósito en la vida-.

-Tienes razón, por cierto no me presente que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki es un gusto- se presento el Uzumaki.

-Es un gusto Naruto-san me llamo Haku- se presento Haku.

Estuvieron un rato charlando entre ellos conociéndose mejor incluso rieron un poco de las cosas que decía Naruto.

-Es hora de irme, gracias por ayudarme Naruto-san nos veremos algún día, oh... por cierto... Soy varón- dice esperando la reacción del albo que llego pero no como quería.

-Siii claro, y entonces yo soy un pedófilo homosexual con cara de Michael Jackson obsesionado con la inmortalidad- respondió de forma burlona.

... En otro lugar ...

En una guarida subterránea estaba Orochimaru estudiando con sus experimentos cuando de pronto estornuda.

-Achuu... Por que tengo la sensación de que están hablando de mi sexualidad, ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE NO SOY GAY!-.

... Con Naruto y Haku ...

-P-pero como...-.

-Tienes un delicioso aroma a perfume, tu vaivén de caderas te delata aunque sabes disimular bien ser un hombre y por ultimo... Eres demasiado hermosa para ser un hombre "Aunque al principio si me la creí por que era verdad". Por cierto... Toma- saca una semilla del Ermitaño de una bolsa y se la da a Haku.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunta viendo la semilla.

-Algo para que Zabuza pueda recuperarse- responde haciendo reaccionar a Haku quien tomo distancia –No te preocupes no voy hacerte daño, lo hago por que se que el se merece un asegunda oportunidad al igual que tu, nos vemos- se despide tomando sus cosas y retirándose del lugar.

-¿Quien eres en realidad Naruto Uzumaki?- se pregunto marchándose del lugar.

... En casa de Tazuna ...

Naruto llego siendo recibido por su hermana que se preocupo demasiado por el ya que no llego a noche a dormir.

-Tranquila Naruko-Chan estoy bien, no me paso nada- le dijo besándole la frente sonrojandola.

-Escuchen, Zabuza aun sigue con vida- revelo Kakashi impactando a los genin menos a Naruto.

-¿Pero como?, si nosotros vimos como fue asesinado por ese ninja- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Eso fue lo que paso, pero solo fue temporal ya que no le dieron en puntos vitales- respondió impresionando al equipo 7, Dayuri, Tazuna y Tsunami.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos para cuando aparezca- hablo el ojiazul –Ademas de que ese sujeto no era un cazador, el era un subordinado de Zabuza, los cazadores suelen destruir el cuerpo en el mismo lugar donde muere.

-Así es Naruto, así que vamos al bosque a que reciban un entrenamiento especial- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque seguido de los demás, Anko y Kasumi decidieron acompañar a Tsunami de compras junto un clon del rubio ya que quería halgo por los pobres aldeanos.

... En el bosque ...

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿que tipo de entrenamiento haremos- pregunto Sakura.

-Escalar arboles- respondió dejando confundidos a Sakura y Sasuke menos a Naruto, Sayuri y Naruko se fueron de espaldas.

-Eso es algo patético- dijo Sasuke.

-Pero lo harán sin las manos asi- dijo Kakashi caminando por la copa del árbol hasta llegar a la rama –Deben llevar el chakra a las plantas de sus pies pero solo la inescesaria, si agregan poco chakra resbalaran y caerán, pero si agregan demasiado romperán la corteza del árbol y caeran.

-Kakashi-sensei, nosotras ya sabemos eso ¿verdad Sayuri-chan?- pregunto Naruko mientras Sayuri asentía –Ademas también sabemos caminar sobre el agua- dijo sorprendiendo a Kakashi.

-¿En serio quieren que les crea?, yo todavía no se caminar con los arboles ni por el agua- dijo Sasuke.

Naruko y Sayuri caminaron despreocupadas por los arboles demostrándole a Sasuke que no mentían, Sayuri vio a Naruto quien asintió por lo que tomo la palabra.

-A decir verdad nosotras estamos un paso mas adelante contando que Naruto-kun nos esta enseñado varias técnicas y también su estilo de pelea- dijo la Uchiha mientras la Uzumaki tomaba la palabra.

-Además de que nos esta enseñando el Rasengan, A Sayuri le esta enseñando también el Chidori por que posee el rayo además de que ya puedo usar mis cadenas de chakra- respondió mostrando sus cadenas asombrando a todos.

Ante esta revelación Kakashi estaba pasmado de que ambas chicas supieran el Rasengan, mas que Sayuri aprendiera el Chidori y que Naruko supiera usar las cadenas al igual que Kushina, Sakura esataba sin palabras al saber que Naruko supiera tales técnicas, Sasuke por otro lado hervía de rabia, envidia y celos de que la Dobe y su hermana les enseñara cosas y a el no.

-Como es que a mi hermana le enseñas todo lo que sabes y a mi no- pregunto furioso.

-Simple... Ella no busca poder para tomar venganza como tú que quieres poder para tomar venganza contra Itachi- respondió aumentando la rabia del azabache al escuchar ese nombre –Ella busca el poder para protejer lo que ama y restaurar su clan, un clan donde no haya odio y corrupción, un clan donde haya amor y respeto hacia todos, honestidad y felicidad, y si me es posible... Yo la ayudare a restaurar su clan- respondió sonriendole a la azabache como el sabe haciendo que la susodicha se pusiera muy roja provocándole celos a Naruko y dejando a estupefacto a Sasuke y Sakura mientras Kakashi solo daba unas risitas pervertidas.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!, no dejare que mi hermana se junte con perdedor como tu, además tu clan es solo una simple basura- lo dicho por Sasuke que había llegado al límite hizo enojar a Naruko quien quizo lanzarse hacia el para golpearlo, Kakashi la detuvo para que no hiciera nada tonto mientras Naruto solo lo escuchaba.

-Te equivocas Sasuke, tu clan sin ofenderte a ti Sayuri , a tu madre y a la memoria de Shisui y Óbito "y mas que nadie a Itachi", son una bola de imbéciles bastardos que solo piensas en si mismos, en el poder y su orgullo, eso fue lo que los llevo a su tumba-.

Sasuke al oír la falta de respeto e insulto hacia su clan, estallo en furia y se lanzo hacia el rubio mayor golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro, cuando lo golpeo no sucedió nada impresionando a todos ya que el golpe no lo movió ningún centímetro, Sasuke se tomo la mano con la que golpeo al rubio ya que sintió que había golpeado un muro de concreto.

-Veras Sasuke, mi clan era mas temido que el Uchiha al igual que el Senju, los Uzumaki somos pariente sanguíneos de los Senju además que fuimos los mas temidos por todo el mundo gracias a nuestro gran manejo y maestría en Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu, tenemos reservas de chakra cinco veces mas grandes que las de un shinobi normal haciendo que envejezcamos lentamente debido a nuestra vitalidad- se detuvo un momento y vio que nadie decía nada prosiguió –Un Uzumaki vivía entre 100 y 150 años, por lo cual... los ancianos eran muy pocos en la familia y se necesitó de tres Naciones para poder vencer vencer a todo un clan y su aldea, el país del remolino, eso sin contar al clan de mi padre que era el clan mas poderoso de todo el mundo que sobrepasaba por mucho al clan Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. No daré detalles del clan hasta que el tiempo lo amerite, además que tenían casi el mismo nivel de vitalidad de los Uzumaki o incluso vivían aun mas, cuando una persona llegaba a los 50 años no sufría cambios y tenia una apariencia de un joven de 20 años, de 100 a 40 o 50 y de 150 a una persona mayor de 60 o 70 años, ahora imagina a un miembro que pertenezca a ambos clanes, ¿cuantos años crees que llegue a vivir esa persona eh? Fácil... Creo... Puede llegar a vivir... Hasta casi 400 años tal vez. Además que si un miembro del clan de mi padre resulta herido y a veces casi al borde de la muerte, cuando se recupera... Sus poderes, fuerza y resistencia aumentan volviéndose capaz de ser una persona que alcanze el rango SS- termino de explicar Naruto.

Todos los que habían escuchado esta explicación estaban en shock, estupecfatos y de piedra, contando a Anko y Kasumi que habían regresado cuando Sasuke golpeo a Naruto.

-Si ya no van a decir nada entonces... Sayuri-chan y Naruko-Chan vendrán conmigo al puente para supervisar la construcción del viejo Tazuna para que no haya intervenciones- dijo marchándose junto a las mencionadas dejando a los demás solos.

-Yo... Debería... yo... Debería... Tener... Ese poder... Para... Matarlo... ¡YO DEBERIA SER EL QUE TENGA ESE PODER PARA PODER MATARLO, NO EL!- exclamo muy cabreado logrando despertar el Sharingan de un aspa en un ojo y dos en el otro debido a la ira.

-Relajante Sasuke y has el entrenamiento si quieres ser mas fuerte- dijo Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke empezara a escalar el árbol para tener un buen control de chakra.

... En el puente ...

Naruto, Sayuri y Naruko estaban vigilando la construcción, entonces Naruto recibió los recuerdos de su clon haciendo que riera un poco y las chicas lo miren confundidas.

-Oye ¿que paso Onii-chan?- pregunto la rubia.

-No nada, es solo que recibí los recuerdos de mi clon- respondió.

-Y ¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunto la azabache.

-Bueno...- Naruto les contó sobre el estado que estaba el pueblo y su habitantes por medio de un clon que acompaño a Kasumi y Anko junto Tsunami a comprar comida para la cena, cuando terminaron el clon se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas que estaban en un callejón donde lo vieron acercarse hacia ellos por lo que se asustaron, pero luego se calmaron cuando vieron como un niño se le acerco y el rubio solo le revolvió el cabello, les pidió que lo acompañaran al lago amablemente donde les enseño todo sobre la pesca ya que ese grupo no se dedicaba a eso y obteniendo como resutado que las personas pidieran comer hasta ya no poder, además de que el país de las olas era un lugar exportación de productos hasta que Gato los arruinó, les dijo no perdieran las esperanzas ya que siempre hay alguien que los puede protejer y les prometió que el y su hermana junto con sus amigos los liberarían de Gato, Naruko y Sayuri estaban impresionadas, maravilladas y enojadas, impresionadas y maravilladas por la acción de su maestro y enojadas por como quedaron las personas por culpa de gato.

-Onii-chan eres increíble y también muy bueno "Buenisimo"- dijo la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Naruko-Chan tienesm razón, eres un gran hombre Naruto-kun- alago un poco sonrojada la Uchiha.

-jejejejeje grmientrasus bueno yo ya me estoy aburriendo así que ayudare a Tazuna con el puente y otra vez gracias por pensar eso de mi- dijo para irse directo hacia Tazuna.

Tazuna estaba hablando con uno de los trabajadores que decía que no podía continuar con la escusa de querer vivir ya que no quería que Gato los matara, Naruto llega hacia ellos para hablar con Tazuna.

-Hola viejo Tazuna ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?- pregunto.

-Si veras, mi amigo aquí es el que opera la grúa y no quiere continuar, todos aquí tienen miedo con las amenazas de Gato y sus matones que es imposible terminar el puente debido a el- respondió serio Tazuna.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte ¿que necesitas mover?- esto impresiono al operador y al súper constructor.

-Debo mover esas vigas hacia el final del puente para poder avanzar con la construcción, oye ¿en serio sabes manejar una grúa?- preguntó haciendo nerviosamente a Naruto.

-No necesito la grúa viejo- respondió extrañando al par –Solo eso necesitaba saber.

Tazuna y el operador, así como Naruko, Sayuri y los demás trabajadores vieron como Naruto se acercaba a las grandes vigas que eran 50 con un peso de mas de una tonelada, se puso a un lado de ellas para luego simplemente levantarlas como si no pesaran nada y llevarlas caminado hacia el final del puente tal como lo ordeno Tazuna, todos los que estaban el puente al igual que las chicas tenían los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Naruto regreso hacia donde estaba Tazuna.

-De acuerdo listo, ¿ahora que Tazuna?- preguntó el Uzumaki haciendo reaccionar al viejo.

-B-bueno creo que contigo aquí podremos acabar el puente pero necesitamos mas ayuda-.

-No te preocupes, ¡Jutsu clones de sombras!- exclamo creando 100 clones que impresionaron a los trabajadores –Tu solamente da las ordenes y ellos las cumplirán.

-De acuerdo, gracias a ti lograremos terminar el puente en poco tiempo- dijo Tazuna para después empezar con sus labores al igual que los demás.

... Días después ...

Han pasado días desde el ataque de Zabuza, Sasuke estaba con su entrenamiento para tener un mejor control de chakra mientras Sakura lo mira haciendo lo que mejor hace... Alabar a Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi fue obligado a protejer a Tsunami por medio de amenazas de parte de las mujeres, mientras que ellas pues... Solo observaban a Naruto trabajar en el puente sin llevar su cazadora ni nada en el torso ya que se lo habían prohibido por que lo querían ver así mientras el sudor bajaba por su fuerte torso dándole un aire mas sexi, mientras cargaba cosas pesadas, mientras que las mujeres solo podían suspirar mientras tenían fantasías con el rubio y algunas nada santas.

... En otro lugar ...

En una parte del bosque, en la guarida de Zabuza estaba Haku aplicando los ungüentos hechos por las hiervas medicinales.

-Ese maldito Mocoso... Tendré que tener cuidado con el mas adelante, estos estúpidos ungüentos no resultan, además me duele el rostro- exclamo con dolor.

-Tienes razón, entonces... Come esto, escuche que tiene propiedades curativas muy especiales, me la dio un hombre que estuvo en el bosque- dijo mostrando la semilla que le había dado Naruto.

-¿Crees que una semilla me ayudara?, ¿quien te la dio?- preguntó.

-Me la dio alguien ya te lo dije, no pude ver su rostro pero me dijo que era muy especial y que te dejaría como nuevo, ahora abre la boca y comete la semilla- ordeno haciendo que a regañadientes se comiera la semilla.

Mastico la semilla para después tragarla, cuando la ingirió abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como como el dolor de su cuerpo desaparecía y su chakra aumentaba considerablemente.

-Diablos, mi chakra aumento y ya no siento ningún dolor, esa cosa es maravillosa, después iremos a buscar a ese sujeto que te la dio para pedirle mas, por ahora iré a cobrarle la paliza que me dio el rubio- dijo el espadachín.

-Pues a el debes pedírsela sya que el fue quien me la dio- revelo dejando en shock a Zabuza.

-Dices que el te la dio, que tal si hubiera sido una trampa, es mas, ¿por que te la dio desde un principio?- pregunto con sospecha.

-Dijo que nosotros merecíamos una segunda oportunidad, solo eso-.

-Esta bien, debemos prepararnos para irnos, cuando lo veamos en el puente nos podrá dar la respuesta- dijo levantándose de la cama para irse a preparar.

... A la mañana siguiente ...

Naruto estaba durmiendo debido al agotamiento que paso ayer por trabajar hasta las 10:00 de la noche por su cuenta haciendo que Tazuna lo llevara junto con Kakashi, ya que se había excedido con los clones, despertó al escuchar los gritos de Tsunami.

-Mierda se me había olvidado lo que pasaba hoy- dicho esto salto de la cama sin darse cuenta de algo.

... Fuera de la casa ...

Dos matones estaban rodeando a Tsunami, mientras Inari se acercaba a ellos con una espada.

-Suelten a mi mamá- ordeno mientras sostenía la espada nervioso.

-Mira el mocoso quiere salvar a su mami- dijo el primer matón.

-Matalo, Gato dijo que solo quiere un rehén- ordeno el segundo matón.

-Ni lo piensen- exclamo Naruto haciendo acto de presencia.

Los Matones estaban con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta al igual que Inari, Tsunami estaba con un poderoso sonrojo en el rostro con un poco de sangre en la nariz y sacando humo de las orejas. Naruto no entendía sus reacciones así que se miro un poco quedando muy rojo que igualaría al cabello de su madre, ¿la razón? Simple... ¡Estaba en solo ropa interior! Pero decidió ignorarlo para volver a lo que vino.

-Sera mejor que la dejen o les ira mal- les dijo serio.

-Si ¿como? Mostrándote como un exhibicionista- dijo el matón.

... En otra dimensión mas adelante en el futuro ...

Un niño pelinegro que estaba sentado en una silla con solo unos bóxer estornuda.

-Achu, creo alguien esta hablando de mi- decía viendo al aire.

De pronto una silla lo golpea en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

-¿A quien le hablas cubito de hielo?- pregunta un chico de cabello color rosa que llevaba una bufanda que parecía de escamas y ojos verdes.

-Nada que te importe cerillo con patas- responde plantándole cara.

-¿Quieres pelear pervertido exhibicionista hijo de Elsa?-.

-Cuando quieras lagartija sin cerebro- responde para luego empezar a pelearse y después ser detenidos por una niña peliroja que llevaba un armadura.

-Ustedes dos calmense, o les ira muy mal- les dice dándoles una mirada sacada de un creppypasta.

-Aye- responde ambos cagados de miedo mientras se abrazaban sacándole risas a todos los que se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía ser un tipo de castillo.

... De vuelta con Naruto ...

El segundo matón se lanza hacia con una Katana lanzando un corte con intención de matarlo, todos quedaron impactados cuando el filo de la katana no le hizo ningún daño.

-Mi turno- dicho esto le da golpe en el rostro mandándolo hacia unos arboles que se destruyeron al contacto y matando al mercenario rápidamente, giro su vista hacia el ultimo matón que estaba aterrado –Tu sigues maldito.

-Por favor no me mates, yo sólo seguía ordenes de Gato- exclamaba aterrado.

-Tu alma esta manchada de sangre inocente, de seres vivos que no tuvieron nada que ver, mirame a los ojos- dijo haciendo que el matón obedezca mirándolo a los ojos que ahora habían cambiado al Rinnegan –Siente su dolor _¡Tsukuyomi!_ \- susurra ejecutando el genjutsu en el para que después de unos segundo cayera muerto (Chido al estilo Ghost Rider xd).

Naruto se acerco a Tsunami quien aun estaba sonrojada al verlo en cuero con solo unos bóxer.

-¿Estas bien Tsunami-chan?- pregunto sonrojandola por el "chan".

-Hai, estoy bien Naruto-kun-.

-Me alegro- Naruto crea dos clones para que protejan a Tsunami y a Inari –Protejan a Tsunami-chan y a Inari yo iré a ayudar a los demas- dijo para retirarse del lugar.

-Espera ¿en serio vas a ir así?- pregunta Tsunami viendo su casi desnudes.

-Joder si es cierto lo olvide, por cierto Tsunami-chan ¿como termine así?- pregunto a lo que Tsunami se puso un poco roja.

-Ahh bueno es que, hacia mucho calor así que Anko-san y yo te dejamos asi jejeje- respondió nerviosa la hija de Tazuna.

-De acuerdo mejor me pongo un pantalon- dijo corriendo a su habitación y salir corriendo en dirección al puente ya con sus pantalones puestos, sus pantalones consisten ahora de unos vaqueros negros y zapatos negros.

Mientras Tsunami miraba hacia donde se iba, Inari fue al pueblo a que lo ayudaran por lo que Tsunami solo decidió tomar provecho a la situación mirando al clon de manera nada santa.

-Bueno ya que vas a protejerme, me puedes ayudar a mover un mueble que esta en mi habitación, es que es muy pesado- le pidió de manera dulce y gentil, pero demasiado dulce para el clon rubio que asintió un poco desconfiado.

... Con el equipo 7 y 11 ...

Kakashi tenia atrapado a Zabuza con sus perros ninja gracias a que Anko y Kasumi dieron apoyo, un poco alejados de ellos Naruko hablaba con Haku despues de haber perdido contra ella debido a que vio "morir" a Sasuke y Sayuri, en ese momento Kakashi creo su Raikiri y Haku sintió el peligro que corría su maestro.

-"Lord Zabuza "- pensó preocupada y tomo el brazo de Naruko quien portaba un kunai para acabar con su vida a petición de ella.

-¡Pero que!- exclamo sin entender la Uzumaki.

-Lo siento Naruko- se disculpo haciendo una secuencia de manos –Pero aun no estoy lista para morir– termino de decir desapareciendo.

... Con Kakashi y Zabuza ...

Kakashi se aproximaba hacia Zabuza que no podía hacer nada para defenderse, Haku aparece entre Zabuza y Kakashi quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detenerse, Zabuza sintió algo de lástima por lo que Haku iba hacer ya que había desarrollado un sentimiento de afecto aunque lo ocultara, el peliplata estuvo de impactar el Raikiri en el pecho de Haku hasta que algo sucedió.

Kakashi logro impactar el Raikiri pero no donde pensaba, impacto en el torso descubierto de alguien a quien no le hizo ningún rasguño, poso su vista hacia el frente viendo un cabello rubio y tres bigotes en cada mejilla y ojos azules zafiro que lo miraban serios.

 _-¡Estilo de viento: Onda de viento!-_ exclamo Naruto disipando la niebla dejando ver a todos.

-Naruto ¿que significa esto?- pregunto desconcertado el peliplata.

-Bueno, que no debes seguir con siderando a Zabuza y Haku el enemigo y que también firmes tu testamento por si mueres a manos de ellas- dijo con lastima señalando detrás suyo.

Kakashi extrañado por lo que dijo decidió mirar hacia donde señalaba el rubio, al fijar su vista a la dirección palideció por completo y la razón es fácil: Naruko, Kasumi, Anko y una recuperada Sayuri lo miraban, se sorprendieron cuando no logro derrotar a Zabuza ya que Naruto se lo impidió, se sonrojaron al ver a Naruto con solo pantalones, para después aferrarse el ver el Raikiri impactar en el pecho del rubio que no le hizo nada quedándose aliviadas, y finalmente rodearse de un aura purpura-negra mirando a Kakashi con ojos que prometían dolor y muerte al Hatake que se estaba cagando de miedo.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿que planeaba al intentar usar el Raikiri en mi Onii-chan?- exclamo aterradora mientras las ligas que sostenían sus dos coletas se destrozaban para que se suspendiera en el aire desafiando la gravedad mientras se dividía en nueve colas ondeando peligrosamente, dándole un parecido a su madre Kushina pero en versión rubia y con bigotes.

-Kakashi-sensei, por que motivo quería matar a mi maestro- pregunto la azabache con su Sharingan activo y completamente maduro debido a lo que vio.

-Maldito pervertido, plabeabas matar a mi futuro novio aun cuando no me lo he montado- decía la pelivioleta sacando serpientes de sus mangas.

-Se que tienes celos de Naruto-kun, pero eso no te da el derecho de matarlo- dijo la peliplata tronandose los nudillos.

Kakashi estaba temblando como esquiador sin abrigo en invierno y mas pálido que Orochimaru al ver que tendría mucho, pero muuuuucho dolor.

-Dios ten piedad de mi- alcanzo a decir antes de ser masacrado peor que al clan Uchiha.

Naruto, Zabuza y Haku estaban aterrados al ver lo que le hacían al pobre Jounin, mientras le oraban a dios de que no se lo llevara.

... Un rato después ...

Ya mas calmados y esperando a que Kakashi despertara después de la paliza que recibió hace rato, de pronto el peliplata dio señales de despertar.

-Mmm... Mmm... ¿Eh?, doctor, doctor ¿como salí de la operación?- exclamo Kakashi aun desorientado y con pánico a Naruto.

-No soy doctor ni vas saliendo, vas entrando y soy San Pedro- respondió el rubio mientras todos los demás incluyendo a Zabuza y Haku se aguantaban un ataque risa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito dramático.

-Jajajajajajaja es broma, es broma Kakashi-sensei, estas bien jejejejeje que risa jajajajaja- se reía de como cayo redondito el Hatake contagiando a todos la risa.

-(suspiro) Naruto... ¿Por que dices que Zabuza y Haku ya no son el enemigo?- preguntó.

-Es cierto nosotros también queremos saber- decía Zabuza.

-Es simple, por que merecen una segunda oportunidad, ellos no son malos en realidad y que además están cansados de huir y que por otro lado alguien los quiere muertos- responde señalando hacia el final del puente.

Todos vieron hacia la misma dirección viendo a Gato con un gran ejército de mercenarios.

-Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí, veo que no pudiste cumplir con tu parte del trato Zabuza, bueno no estaba en mis planes el pagarte- dijo el pequeño mafioso enfureciendo a Zabuza.

-Gato maldito traidor-.

-Se que estos sujetos me cuestan un poco caro pero te agradecería que me elimiras a unos cuanto de ellos-.

-...Valla, valla Kakashi, el muchacho tiene razón ya no tenemos nada por que pelear, ya no hay disputa entre nosotros-.

-Si creo que tienes razón, pero debo decir que estoy bajo de chakra al igual que todos y podremos seguir- dijo Kakashi viendo a todos.

-No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei yo me haré cargo- contestó Naruto para desaparecer y aparecer junto con Gato.

Todos estaban impresionados por su velocidad y Gato solo estaba aterrado ya que lo tenían atrapado.

-A ti te quiero con vida, "Lo siento Sasuke pero tomalo como un pequeño pago por intentar matarme varias veces"-.

Naruto concentro chakra en su mano derecha creando un Chidori que cambio a un Raikiri, el cielo se empezó a nublar y Naruto alzo su mano al aire enviando un rayo hacia el cielo, en un momento despues se escucho un rugido del cielo y todos vieron atónitos como una especie de bestia o dragón se formaba en el cielo con la electricidad.

-¡Raiton: Kirin!- exclamó bajando su mano en dirección al grupo de mercenarios para que tan solo se convirtieran en polvo en un instante.

Todos estaban estupefactos por tal poder destructivo de la técnica, Gato estaba aterrado por pensar que el sufriría el mismo destino, Naruto se aproximo hacia Gato que no podía hacer nada.

-Tu debes ser juzgado por el pueblo no por mi- le dijo para después lanzarlo hacia el grupo de habitantes que habían venido para enfrentar a Gato liderados por Inari, tomaron a Gato y se lo llevaron al pueblo para hacerlo pagar –bueno creo que eso es todo...-.

¡Flushhhhhhhhh!

Todos vieron como Naruto salio volando por el aire debido a una poderosa hemorragia nasal, cuando cayo genero un cráter y todos se acercaron para ver como estaba sonrojado, con sangre en la nariz y los ojos en espiral.

-¿Me pregunto que lo habrá puesto así?- pregunto Kakashi.

Decidieron olvidarlo t regresar a casa de Tazuna a descansar con un rubio inconsciente, excepto las chicas que le preguntarían a Tsunami ya que tenían la sospecha de que ella fue la causa.

... Una semana después ...

Paso una semana en el lograron terminar el puente con ayuda de Naruto, tiempo que fue aprovechado por Anko que tenía el objetivo como lo hizo Tsunami que era tener sexo con un clon del rubio, amenazó a Naruto de que si no lo hacia no lo dejaría tranquilo por lo cual el no tuvo mas opción que soportarlo por una semana, una semana en la que estaba luchando por no corromperse a ser un pervertido gracias a Anko y Tsunami que a veces tenían un trio.

Estaban en la salida del puente despiendose de todos los habitantes, Zabuza aceptó la oferta de Naruto y unirse a la aldea.

-Gracias a ustedes logramos terminar el puente, ahora el país de las olas podrá progresar ya que Gato esta muerto- dijo Tazuna.

-No hay de que, si surgen problemas no duden en pedirnos ayuda- respondió Naruto.

-Espero verte muy pronto Naruto-kun- le dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa estúpida y un sonrojo en las mejillas demostrando de que había gozado una ultima vez a noche y estaba feliz, pero muy feliz.

Naruto se sonrojo mientras Anko sonreía ya que también lo gozo a noche, Kasumi, Naruko y Sayuri le lanzaban miradas asesinas a la hija de Tazuna, mientras que este le lanzaba una mirada de odio al rubio por sus celos de padre, Inari decidió hacerle una broma a su "Nii-san" que le costara caro.

-Espero vengas a verme pronto "Papá"- dijo Inari haciendo sonrojaron a Tsunami y Naruto mientras las personas empezaban a silvar y cuchichear a la "pareja".

Todos se quedaron en silencio al sentir una gran sed de sangre y posaron su vista hacia el origen donde provenía, y era de nada mas ni menos que de Naruko con nueve colas ondeando detrás de su cabeza, Sayuri con su Sharingan activo y Kasumi con un Raikiri en mano listas para matar a Tsunami, Anko no le afectaba ya que no le importa compartirlo, las tres chicas se lanzaron hacia Tsunami pero no avanzaron mas de medio metro cuando fueron retenidas por los chicos, Kasumi por Kakashi, Sayuri por Sasuke y Naruko por las cadenas de Naruto, mientras Zabuza que era un asesino a sangre fría se ocultaba detrás de Haku, ya que preferiría enfrentarse a un biju que a ellas tres mientras Tsunami se ocultaba detrás de Naruto que estaba al lado de ella.

-Inari no digas bromas que te pueden costar muy caro- le regaño a su hijo aun temblando quien estaba detrás de su abuelo.

-Chicas por favor calmense, solo fue una broma de Inari- les dijo Naruto tratando de calmarlas.

Estas se calmaron de mala gana, Naruto soltó a Naruko al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi pero al momento de que los dos últimos las soltaran.

¡CRACK!

Se escucho un fuerte crujido de huesos, todos vieron a Kakashi y a Sasuke con lo ojos de fuera y las manos en la entrepierna tirados en el suelo, esto hizo que todos los hombres se llevaran la mano a su hombría.

-Uuuuuh justo en las canicas- exclamo con dolor Zabuza sintiendo pena por el par.

-Se vale sobar- decía Naruto al igual que Zabuza.

-Ya no podre tener hijos/Ya no podre tener hijos- decían el par de desafortunados.

-Bueno dejando los juegos de lado es hora de irnos- llamo Anko tomando camino a casa seguido de los demás y de Naruto que llevaba a Kakashi y Sasuke con sus cadenas.

-Y ahora que el puente esta terminado, no deberíamos bautizarlo- preguntó de los habitantes.

-Su tienes razón, que tal el súper puente que Tazuna construyo- propuso el viejo recibiendo un golpe de parte de su hija.

-Nah que tal el gran puente Uzumaki, se oye bien- propuso el pequeño Inari.

-Mejor que tal el "gran puente Naruto y Naruko" en honor a las dos grandes personas que le devolvieron la esperanza a la tierra de las olas y el valor de nunca rendirse- propuso Tsunami.

-Tienes razón Tsunami, el "Gran puente Naruto y Naruko" algo me dice que esos nombres serán reconocidos en todo el mundo- dijo viendo como el grupo desaparecía a lo lejos.

Así, nuestro grupo partió de regreso a la aldea con dos nuevos amigos que rehaceran su vida.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

sin mas me despido


	9. Omake 2

Hola amigos estoy de vuelta y como les prometí, aquí les traigo lemon y lamento si es corto pero no pude hacer avance en mi "investigación" ya que tuve muchos contratiempos.

Advertencia: este contenido es un poco fuerte (creo), así que para los pervertidos se les avisa que tengan en sus manos pañuelos para la pérdida de sangre o morirán desangrados.  
Un que la verdad ceo que les gustara ya la neta quien no ha visto algo de hentai o cosas así.

* * *

Omake.

Después de que Naruto dejara a Tsunami y a Inari con los clones, Inari se fue al pueblo a pedirle ayuda a los aldeanos para defender su hogar mientras Tsunami solo decidió tomar provecho de la situación y miro al clon de manera nada santa.

-Bueno ya que vas a protegerme... ¿me puedes ayudar a mover un mueble?, es que es muy pesado- pregunta De manera dulce y gentil, pero demasiado dulce para el punto de vista del rubio.

El clon ayudo en mover un ropero que estaba en la habitación de la pelinegra mientras ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza de manera gentil, pero detrás de esa máscara se oculta una bestia hambrienta que solo desea sumergirse en el mar de la lujuria.

-Gracias por ayudarme eres muy amable... A pero que descortés de mi parte no te traje nada para beber, espera aquí ahora vuelvo- se retira para ir por un poco de beber.

-"Pero... si solamente soy un clon no es necesario"- pensó con una gota en la nuca.

Tsunami regreso con un poco de té helado, pero hubo algo que no estaba bien para el pensamiento del clon ya que ahora... Tsunami no venia vestida como antes, si no que ahora llevaba puesta una camisa blanca manga corta muy ajustada que resaltaban mucho sus pechos copa D con un par de botones abierto dejando verlos, una minifalda negra que le llegaba hasta por arriba de medio muslo dejando ver unas bragas blancas.

El clon estaba completamente rojo mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la sangre en su lugar, al estar recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer con la mirada.

-Ara, ara, ¿que tanto me miras Naruto-kun?-.

-¿E-eh? ¡Ah! No no no no no es nada lo siento- se disculpo mirando hacia otro lado ya que no podía verla así.

-Vamos no te preocupes, toma un poco de te helado- Tsunami dejo el té helado en un banquito inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante dándole un mejor espectáculo de su buen y redondo trasero al clon del Uzumaki Sayajin que sentía una extraña sensación.

-Tsu-Tsu-Tsunami-chan que esta...- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando tuvo que sujetarse la nariz rápidamente para no salir volando por los aires, ya que Tsunami se había mojado la camisa "accidentalmente" al caer la bebida sobre ella, la camisa se pego mas a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, pero lo mas destacable era que no estaba usando un sostén por lo que se podían ver sus pechos y sus pezones que estaban erectos.

-Ah que torpe soy deje caer la bebida- dicho esto Tsunami procedió a quitarse la camisa dejando sus hermosos pechos al aire libre frente a la vista del clon –¿podrias ayudar a limpiarme Naruto-kun?-.

-"Oh por Rikudou y Bills, desde cuando Tsunami-chan actúa de esta manera, nunca la había visto así antes"- pensó mientras sentía como su lado Sayajin comenzaba a despertar junto con una enorme erección –"maldición debo calmarme por que si no mis instintos me harán reclamar a Tsunami-chan"- pensó desesperado por buscar una solución.

-Naruto-kun... por favor- suplico la mujer con una cara de ternura con toques de lujuria.

-"¡Maldición!"- sólo eso basto para que el clon perdiera el control y se dejara llevar por sus instintos Sayajin y de paso seguirle el juego a Tsunami –es muy amable de su parte Tsunami-san, pero no tendrá algunos bocadillos para acompañar la bebida- le dijo mientras limpiaba sus pechos y de paso los amasaba un poco haciendo gemir a la mujer.

-Ahh que tonta soy ahh los olvide en la cocina ahh... espera aquí- Tsunami se fue a la cocina moviendo sus caderas de una manera demasiado sensual.

El clon del rubio Sayajin se quedo esperando mientras se aguantaba las ganas de salir e ir a tirarse a la pelinegra reclamándola como suya mientras la hacia gritar su nombre, con solo pensar en eso su paciencia se agotaba cada vez mas.

-Naruto-kun podrías ayudarme, no alcanzo las galletas- llamo desde la cocina y como si fuera por arte de magia llego a su lado mas rápido que hasta dejaría a su padre en vergüenza.

-Con gusto Tsunami-chan-.

Tsunami estaba en un banquito queriendo alcanzar las galletas de la estantería, Naruto se acerca e intenta tomar las galletas haciendo que su entrepierna tuviera contacto con la de Tsunami, la susodicha tuvo escalofrío recoriendole la espalda al sentir la hombría del clon por lo que se relamio los labios y comenzó a subir y a bajar su trasero frotándolo contra la erección del clon que se notaba que estaba por reventar el bóxer para salir al aire. Naruto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y tomo las caderas de la pelinegra con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el trasero.

-hmm Naruto-kun que crees que haces- pregunto fingiendo nerviosismo.

-Solamente la ayudo... a complacerse Tsunami-chan- le dice con voz ronca dándole otro escalofrío a la mujer.

Tsunami sintió como el clon frotaba sus dedos con su vagina que se empezaba a humedecer y la hacia gemir mientras que con la otra recorría su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos comenzando a amasar uno haciendo gemir mas fuerte a la pelinegra.

-Ahh Naruto-kun- Tsunami voltea para poder besarlo en los labios mientras la seguía masturbando y amasando su otro pecho.

Entre besos la temperatura del lugar aumentaba al igual que sus cuerpos, el clon Uzumaki empezó a besar el cuello de Tsunami que gemía de puro placer, dejo su cuello para besarla de nuevo en los labios y tomo los muslos para poder llevársela a la mesa entre besos que se volvían mas lujuriosos, pidió permiso para entrar en su boca teniendo total acceso de ella para después empezar una batalla de lenguas por el dominio en donde el clon tomo la victoria, se separaron siendo solamente unidos por un hilo de saliva, era una sensación asombrosa y no se podía imaginar como seria cuando empezara con el siguiente paso.

-Hmm Naruto-kun sigue, quiero mas-.

-Y quien dijo que me hiba a detener Tsunami-chan, además... nos tomaremos mas tiempo del que pensabas- el clon soplo sobre su oído dándole escalofríos.

El clon volvió a besar su cuello y empezó a bajar pasando por en medio de sus pechos y sin previo aviso empezó a chupar el pecho derecho y amasar el izquierdo, con la otra mano recorría el resto del cuerpo hasta su ombligo y siguió su curso hasta cierta zona intima que estaba mas que mojada, de un tirón arrancó las bragas dejándola completamente desnuda y empezar a masturbar a la pelinegra que comenzamos a gemir mas fuerte, dejo de chupar el pecho derecho para amasarlo y cambiar por el izquierdo succionándolo con fuerza.

-Ah ah ah Naruto-kun, no aguanto mas... creo que me voy a...- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una gran descarga de fluidos salio de su vagina que mojaron la mano del clon Sayajin, el clon probo los jugos que había en sus dedos.

-mmm estas deliciosa Tsunami-chan en serio- puso sus dedos en frente de la mujer quien empezó a chupar los dedos que tenian su miel y lo hacia de manera profesional.

Naruto no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Tsunami y empezó a chupar su vagina casi devorándola tomando los jugos que estaban en ella, Tsunami todavía no se había recuperado y sentía que se le nublaba la vista tenia la lengua por fuera debido a que gamas se había sentido tan viva.

-Ah ah ah, oh por Kami esto se siente tan bien- gemía la mujer y tomo la cabeza de Naruto pegandola mas con su vagina.

El clon utilizo sus lengua lamiendo todo alrededor de los labios de la pelinegra y después la introdujo dentro haciendo que Tsunami se arqueara del gran placer que estaba teniendo, pero no termino allí y Naruto introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro aumentando la increíble sensación y Tsunami sintió que ya no podía mas y trato de avisarle al clon.

-Ah ah ah ah Naruto-kun... m-me ¡ME VENGO!- otra descarga salio directo a la cara del rubio que no le importo y comenzó a tomarse la miel.

Naruto no quiso esperar a que Tsunami se recuperara, así que le dio de su energía para que Tsunami recuperara sus fuerzas, Tsunami sintió como el cansancio se iba por lo que vio al rubio.

-Todavía no hemos terminado Tsunami-chan ¿quien dijo que descansarás?- el clon le señalo el gran bulto que estaba en sus bóxer por lo que Tsunami puso una enorme sonrisa al estilo Jiraya.

-A sus ordenes Naruto-sama-.

Tsunami se dirigió hacia sus boxers para quitárselos y al momento de quitárselos sintió algo en su mejilla y volteo a ver, sus ojos se pusieron como platos ya que lo que había sentido fue el enorme pene del rubio.

-"O por Kami es muy grande, no se si eso pueda entrar en mi"- pensó al momento de tomar el del y comenzar a masturbarlo haciendo gruñir al clon dando a entender de que lo estaba haciendo bien, el clon sentía una sensación muy agradable cuando as manos de Tsunami frotaban su hombría.

-Tsunami-chan... tus manos... son Increíbles- dijo disfrutando el momento.

-Aun no has visto nada Naruto-kun, esto apenas comenzó- dicho esto Tsunami dejo de frotar el pene para empezar a lamer la punta haciendo gemir de placer al rubio.

Tsunami sin duda era una profesional cuando a sexo se trataba, su lengua era asombrosa y no podía imaginar como seria cuando lo comenzara a chupar, Tsunami seguía lamiendo la hombría y masajeaba los testículos con una mano mientras con la otra lo masturbaba.

Naruto no creía que esto fuera tan asombroso, el solo miraba a Tsunami lamiendo su pene con gran maestría para después empezar a meterlo en su boca lentamente para después empezar a succionar y chupar como si fuera una paleta.

-Ahh Tsu-Tsunami-chan... eres increíble- sentía como metía y sacaba su hombría de su boca mientras su lengua enrollaba su su virilidad.

La pelinegra no podía devorar todo el pene del clon ya que era muy grande para ella, así que tuvo la idea de usar sus pechos para ocuparse del resto, el miembro del clon se pegaba en las mejillas y despues Tsunami sintió como el miembro dentro de su boca comenzaba a hincharse dándole a entender que el clon del Uzumaki Sayajin estaba por venirse.

-Tsunami-chan... ¡me vengó!- Naruto no pudo mas y tomo la cabeza de la pelinegra para seguir con la felación aumentando la velocidad mientras Tsunami se masturbaba, el momento llego y con una ultima estocada hizo que Tsunami se tragara todo el miembro junto con su semilla al mismo tiempo que Tsunami no pudo mas, Tsunami estaba sacando muchas lágrimas al tiempo que sentía que se ahogaba y no pudo tragarse todo el semen por lo que se lo saco salpicandole en la cara y en los pechos grandes cantidades.

-Mmm tu semen esta delicioso Naruto-kun- la pelinegra de limpiaba con su mano todo el semen y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Sin previo aviso Tsunami se encontraba acostaba en su cama sin saber como había llegado ahí, su respuesta llego al ver a Naruto con su miembro apuntando hacia arriba y con una mirada depredadora en su rostro dándole otro escalofrío en la columna a la mujer.

-Es hora del plato principal Tsunami-chan-.

-La pelinegra entendiendo lo que quería decir abrió las piernas dejando ver su húmedo santuario mientras la abría con su mano.

-Y que estas esperando Naruto-kun-.

Sin esperar a que se lo dijera dos veces aproximo su miembro a la entrada húmeda de la mujer, Tsunami gemía ya que Naruto frotaba la punta de su pene con su vagina y empezó a introducir el miembro lentamente para luego sacarlo, lo volvió a introducir metiendolo cada vez mas y la siguiente le dio una gran estocada haciendo que se metiera por completo hasta introducirlo en su útero y haciendo que Tsunami gritara.

-¡Ahhhhhh! Duele... Naruto-kun-.

-Tsunami-chan estas muy apretada- gruñio el clon.

Tsunami sentía como el pene del clon salio de su interior lo cual le molesto, pero después sintió como volvía a entrar y abría su vagina cada vez mas llevándola a un mini orgasmo con cada estocada, haciendo ese proceso por un buen rato hasta que el clon vio como la hija del constructor ponía una cara de completo placer.

-Ah ah ah ah ah Naruto-kun ah ah ah ah mas, mas rápido, mas rápido, parte a esta puta en dos llena con tu semen mi vagina, soy tu perra, soy tu perra- decía sumergida en el mar de la lujuria mientras empezaba a ladrar como perra en celo.

Tsunami gemía cada vez mas fuerte y de pronto tuvo otro orgasmo pero Naruto no se detuvo y la tomo de la cintura para seguir haciendolo mas rápido aunque ella estuviera agotada.

El clon tomo las rodillas de Tsunami para abrirlas y ponerlas contra la cama estirando la feminidad de la mujer para poder seguir penetrándola mucho mas rápido, la velocidad empleada hacia que solo se viera un borrón y su piel chocando con la de la pelinegra escuchándose como si fuera una ametralladora.

-Tsunami-chan tu vagina es increible- exclamaba mientras la penetraba con fuerza atravesando su útero cada vez mas.

La hija de Tazuna gritaba de placer absoluto, el clon la estaba haciendo suya de una manera muy salvaje, ya le había provocado varios orgasmos mientras que a el solo le provoco uno.

Su cuerpo cubierto de una capa de sudor mientras seguía en la movida sin descando alguno, Tsunami sintió como su vagina succionaba el pene del clon dando a entender que se volveria a venir al igual que sentía el pene del rubio hincharse síntomas de un orgasmo.

Na-Naruto-kun... m-me v-vengo-gimio rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del clon que aumento la velocidad.

-Y-yo también Tsunami-chan... me vengo-.

-¡LO QUIERO TODO, DAME TODO TU SEMEN, SOY TODA TUYA, SOY TU PUTA EMBARAZAME, EMABARAZA A ESTA PERRA HAS QUE SEA LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS, SOY TU ZORRA AHHHH!-.

El momento esperado llego con una gran descargar de semen, Naruto con una ultima estocada hundió todo su miembro en la vagina de Tsunami quien quedo noqueada ante el súper orgasmo que jamas había experimentado en su vida, el clon saco el miembro interior de la pelinegra dejando salir grandes cantidades de semen manchando la cama.

-"El original me hubiera dado mas chakra, así hubiera podido seguir con la acción"- pensó el clon rubio.

Utilizo su energía para hacer reaccionar a Tsunami haciendo que despierte de su sueño para después desaparecer en una nube de humo, mientras la hija de Tazuna descansaba para poder limpiar todo antes de que llegaran todos los demás.

... Con el original ...

-Bueno creo eso es todo- dijo para aproximarse hacia el grupo pero...

¡Fluussshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todos vieron como Naruto salio volando por los aires debido a una poderosa hemorragia nasal, cuando cayo genero un cráter por el impacto, todos se acercaron para ver como estaba muy sonrojado, con sangre en la nariz y los ojos en espiral.

-Me pregunto que lo habrá puesto asi- se preguntó a si mismo el peliplata pero le resto importancia, excepto cuatro chicas que hablarían seriamente con Tsunami.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado dejenme su me gusta y su opinión, hasta la próxima n_n/.


	10. Chapter 6

Hola amigos estoy de vuelta y con el siguiente capítulo, lo hubiera subido antes pero con lo de por el trabajo no pude pero eso no importa porque ya lo subiré.

* * *

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-"Hola"- Persona pensando.

-Hola- Biju o ser sobrenatural hablando.

-"Hola"- Biju o ser sobrenatural pensando.

-(Naruto)- Biju comunicándose con su Jinchuriki.

-(Kurama)- Jinchuriki comunicándose con su Biju.

* * *

Capítulo 6.

* * *

El Equipo 7 y 11 tomaron rumbo regreso a Konoha, Naruto llevaba a Naruko en su espalda mientras ella les daba la señal de amor y paz a Sayuri, Kasumi y Anko quienes le lanzaban dagas a la rubia suertuda, Sasuke aun con dolor en sus partes nobles se fue cogeando el resto del camino, Kakashi hablaba tranquilamente con Zabuza a cerca del Icha Icha que el cual portaba el Nukenin en su bolsa ninja, mientras que Haku hablaba con Naruto sobre su nueva vida en la aldea.

En el camino se encontraron una posada por lo cual detuvieron su andar para descansar ya que aun no llegarian a Konoha, sorprendentemente se encontraron al equipo 8 descansando en el mismo lugar.

Kurenai se sorprendió de ver a Zabuza con ellos y quizo una explicación sobre eso, le explicaron que Naruto le ofreció una nueva oportunidad en la aldea para reacer su vida solo que el Hokage tomaría la ultima palabra, Kurenai sonrio por el gran corazón de Naruto.

... En las aguas termales (área de mujeres) ...

Las chicas hablaban sobre lo sucedido a Kurenai y Hinata, cabe decir que estaban impresionadas de todo lo que hizo Naruto y mucho mas cuando les conto lo de sus clanes, lo dicho por las chicas termino haciendo que Hinata admirara mucho mas al Uzumaki Sayajin.

-Por cierto Kasumi, me sorprende que descargaras tu furia en Kakashi, de verdad que eres una pedófila pervertida- le dijo Anko llevándose una mano a la boca para contener una risa mientras la susodicha se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-Claro que no lo soy, es solo que lo admiro eso es todo no piensen cosas que no son reales, además tu eres la nifomana pervertida intentaste varias veces violarlo pero el siempre enviaba clones a las misiones- se defendió para evitar un problema con la pequeña Uzumaki quien le estaba dando una mirada de muerte.

-"Estas quienes se creen, mi Onii-chan es solo mio, no lo voy a compartir con nadie por que es solo mio, ¡mio mio mio mio solo mio!"- pensó la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura estaba sumergían dejando la mitad de su cabeza afuera para respirar mientras miraba con mucha envidia a Naruko por tener unos pechos grandes al igual que Hinata y Sayuri, ella no tenia nada dándole aspecto de una tabla con patas.

-¿Uh? ¿Por que me ves de esa manera Sakura?- pregunto haciendo que las demás vieran.

-No es nada- responde dándose la vuelta para que no la vieran.

-Naruko-chan, tus pechos se notan mas grandes- le dice Hinata viendo los senos de la rubia.

-Tienes razón Hinata, no me había dado cuenta- Naruko se queda observando sus pechos que flotaban en el agua mientras recibía miradas de envidia de parte de Sakura ya que ella era la única que no tenia desarrollo –ademas a ti también también te crecieron un poco al igual que a Sayuri.

-Tienes razón Naruko-chan, además Haku-san tampoco se queda atras- dice Sayuri mirando a Haku que estaba en un poco sonrojada mientras se cubría sus pechos copa B bordeando el C para que no flotaran.

-Ne ne Haku-chan, dejame tocarlos- le dijo Naruko a la yuki que solo se puso mas roja.

-Etto... no creo que debas- se retira un poco pero Naruko se le acercaba.

-Vamos yo también quiero tocarlos, no tienes por que preocuparte despues de todo estamos entre mujeres- apoyo Anko acercándose a la chica seguida de las demás excepto Sakura que solo las miraba con envidia.

-Kyaaa-.

... Aguas termales (área de hombres) ...

Los hombres estaban apacibles hasta que oyeron el gritito de Haku.

-Oyeron eso- dijo Kiba.

-Si y no importa- contestó Naruto restándole importancia.

-Por que lo dices si a sido Haku gaki- le dice Zabuza un poco molesto.

-Es normal al ser la primera vez- respondió mientras se sumergía un poco en el agua.

-¿Primera vez?- dijeron todos.

-Si, al ser la primera vez que una chica le toca los pechos a Haku, verán es muy obvio que si una chica tiene pechos grandes las demás mujeres se quedan muy interesadas en poder tocar los pechos de una chica nueva, para los idiotas pervertidos como Zabuza y Kakashi-sensei... (Haciendo enojar al par) imagínese eso como si de un acto lésbico se tratase- explicó Naruto.

Todos los chicos sin excepción alguna, echaron a volar su imaginación de Haku y las demás chicas haciendo un acto lésbico mientras eran castigadas por Anko, Kurenai y Kasumi con látigos mientras llevaban trajes góticos y las chicas un cosplay de colegiala, haciendo que tuvieran un sangrado por las fuertes imágenes.

-Pervertidos- dijo en voz baja volviéndose a relajar en el agua.

 **-(Naruto, no sientes que eres observado?)- pregunto Kurama.**

-(Ahora que lo dices... pues si)- le respondió abriendo los ojos viendo la gran cerca de madera que dividía el área de mujeres y hombres, formando una sonrisa sensual –no sabia que fueran unas pervertidas de closet chicas.

Dicho esto, se escucho un golpe seco detrás de la cerca solo para tener en cuenta que si habían sido descubiertas.

Las chicas incluidas las senseis estaban respirando agitadas sumergidas en el agua completamente rojas de vergüenza al haber sido descubiertas tan fácil.

-"Como es que nos dejamos convencer por Naruko"- fue el pensamiento general de todas las mujeres.

... Mas tarde ...

Todos ya estaban saliendo de las termas y ahora todos se dirigían al comedor, cuando llegaron nunca se imaginaron una mesa llena de comida para 100 personas.

-Alguien me puede explicar que es esto- hablo Kasumi esperando una respuesta.

-Yo lo ordene Kasumi-Sensei, bueno es que como pensé que al haber terminado una misión clase A deberíamos celebrarlo- respondió el Uzumaki Sayajin.

-Chico pero esto es pasarse, no creo que nos acabos todo esto- dijo Zabuza teniendo la razón de todos quienes asintieron.

-Eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es celebrarlo, así que... A comer- dicho esto los hombres fueron los primeros en atacar la comida y comer de manera barbara, bueno solo Zabuza, Kiba y Naruto ya que kakashi no querían que vieran su rostro, Sasuke por que el es frío y tranquilo ya sin dolor en los bajos y Shino pues por que el... pues por que el es Shino, las mujeres sólo miraban con desaprobación a los hombres y tomaban una porción para empezar a comer.

... Un rato después ...

Todo mundo estaba con los ojos como platós y eso era por que ya todos habían acabado de comer, excepto Naruto quien se estaba terminando el resto ya que su apetito heredado por su abuelo habia despertado, se estaba terminando el último plato y los demás se preguntaban ¿como es que puede comer tanto sin enfermarse y engordar?.

-Ahhh que rico comí- exclamo feliz el rubio llevándose una mano al estómago (inner: Típico de goku).

-Eres un animal- le dice Sakura poniendo una cara de asco.

-La próxima vez come como una persona normal fenómeno- dijo Sasuke recibiendo un golpe de parte Naruko, seguido de otro por parte de Sayuri y Hinata.

-Comer mucho es síntoma de buena salud- le dijeron Naruko, Sayuri y Hinata al uníson haciendo reír a todos por el gracioso acto.

... Al día siguiente ...

El equipo 7, 11 y 8 reanudaron su camino de regreso a Konoha junto a Zabuza y Haku, al llegar a las puertas Kasumi, Anko, Kurenai y Kakashi vieron algo que nunca creyeron ver en su vida, allí mismo en vivo y en directo estaban Izumo y Koquetsu vigilando la entrada, decidieron ignorarlo y dar su reporte al hokage.

... En la torre Hokage ...

Llegaron a la oficina del viejo Hokage que estaba combatiendo contra su peor enemigo, ¡no! Contra el enemigo de todo Kage, líderes de clanes y empresario, incluso de los grandes dioses de los 12 universos que es el temible y el inmortal "papeleo".

-Equipo 7 y 11 reportandose- exclamo Kakashi frente al Hokage que dejo el papeleo y fijar la vista en los recién llegados.

-Equipo 8 reportándose Hokage-sama- dijo Kurenai.

-Bien, por ahora equipo 8, pueden retirarse y darme el reporte de la misión mas tarde, necesito que el equipo 7 y 11 me den su reporte- dicho esto el equipo 8 hizo una reverencia y salieron de la oficina despidiéndose de todos.

-El equipo 7 cumplió exitosamente la mision gracias a la ayuda del equipo 11 que hizo la mayor parte como refuerzos, además la misión se torno a rango A- informo el peliplata al Sandaime.

-Bien hecho, Sakura, Sasuke, Sayuri y Naruko podrían dejarnos solos por favor, pasen a recojer el pago de su misión más tarde- les pidio Hiruzen a los chicos que obedecieron y dejaron la oficina –de acuerdo que paso exactamente? ya que por lo que veo Zabuza, tu debes tener intenciones de integrarte a la aldea como shinobi al igual que la jovencita no es así?- pregunto el viejo Sarutobi.

-Así es Lord Hokage, el muchacho me convenció de venir junto con Haku a tomar una segunda oportunidad, nosotros ya estamos cansado de huir y aprovechamos la oferta. El chicos es alguien de admirar por que tiene un gran corazón que hace cambiar a las personas y que puedan ver la realidad. Guacala soné muy cursi con esas palabras y además que se me salieron por si solas- dijo haciendo reír a todos dentro –oigan callense que no es gracioso.

-Esta bien, pero Zabuza estará bajo vigilancia Anbu por 3 meses y Haku deberá integrarse en un equipo genin- sentenció el Sandaime haciendo asentir a ambos de acuerdo.

-Oye viejo que tal si te propongo un trato- lo dicho por Naruto gano la atención de todos.

-¿Que clase de trato Naruto?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Pues que si dejas a Zabuza con su vigilancia levantada y que sea un Anbu o Jounin de elite de la hoja y a Haku la integras en nuestro equipo. ¡TE!, daré el secreto para acabar con el mugroso, desgraciado y estúpido papeleo de una vez por todas- la Propuesta de Naruto impacto a todos adentro.

Ante esto Hiruzen solamente salio disparado de su escritorio en un borrón mientras su silla giraba, en un borrón Zabuza y Haku ya tenían sus bandas ninjas de Konoha en su frente y Hiruzen tomaba a Naruto de sus hombros para empezar a zarandearlo haciendo que el ojiazul se empezara a marear.

-Esta hecho es un trato, ahora dímelo dímelo dímelo, dime cual es el secreto para acabar con el maldito anda no me dejes en suspenso- dijo Hiruzen mas impaciente que un niño en época de navidad sacándole una gota a todos hasta los Anbus que estaban en ocultos.

-De acuerdo y son dos palabras, que... son...- dejó un momento de suspenso para darle mas acción al momento –Clones de sombras.

.

¡PUMMMM!

La palabra clones de sombras, hizo que Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, Kasumi, Anko y los Anbu se fueran de espaldas al suelo al oír el "secreto", mientras Hiruzen se golpeaba en la cara con un libro de su escritorio.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, grandisimo idiota estupido- se repetía Hiruzen al no darse cuenta de que su respuesta para su tortura siempre estuvo tan cerca –¡ejem! Esta bien, Zabuza quedas libre de la vigilancia y seras un Jounin de elite, seras sensei del equipo 11 sustituyendo a Anko- revelo el Sandaime impresionando a todos y a los Anbu que estaban junto con ellos aun.

-¡NOOOOOOO!, Lord Hokage con todo el respeto que se merece, ¡COMO DIABLOS SE LE OCURRE SUSTITUIRME Y MAS CON ESTE ANIMAL!- Anko no estaba de acuerdo en que la sustituyeran y mas con Zabuza que estaba un poco enojado por como lo llamo.

-Por que te necesitamos en el departamento de I.T (Interrogación y Tortura), Haku tu estarás en el equipo de Naruto- dijo Sarutobi dejando a una triste Mitarashi y a una muy feliz Yuki que le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para luego abrazar al rubio sonrojando al ojiazul y dándole celos de padre a Zabuza por alguna razón o motivo –pueden retirarse, ve a buscar un departamento que te guste Zabuza, Kasumi te ayudara y te dará un recorrido por la aldea.

Kasumi y Zabuza asintieron dejando la oficina al igual que los demás excepto Kakashi mientras los Anbu volvían a sus puestos.

-Lord Hokage hay algo que debe saber- dijo seriamente Kakashi.

-Que es lo que pasa Kakashi- preguntó igual de serio.

-Naruto conoce la técnica de Madara Uchiha- revelo dejando de piedra al Hokage y a los Anbu –y no sólo eso, creó una técnica endemoniada mente poderosa y altamente peligrosa, hable con el a solas y me dijo que la creo a base del Chidori utilizándolo como medio de mando para dirijir a un gran dragón eléctrico que sea naturalmente de las nubes y gasta poco Chakra- dijo dejando estupefactos a todos.

-Tu la viste no es así?, entonces que rango le pones a la técnica de Naruto- pregunto el Sarutobi.

-Pues yo la catalogaría como una técnica rango SS, además con ella hizo polvo a mas de 100 mercenarios.

-De acuerdo Kakashi puedes retirarte, la técnica sera catalogada como rango SS- finalizo pata que Kakashi abandonara la oficina y Hiruzen creara tres clones para hacer el trabajo –Sin duda cuando llegue la temporada de los exámenes chunin abra muchas sorpresas, tal vez invite a los demás Kages a los exámenes. "deben estar muy orgullosos Minato y Kushina, tienen dos hijos excepcionales".

... Semanas después ...

Durante esas semanas se la paso entrenando a Haku su elemento haciéndolo mas frío, sorprendentemente Naruko, Hinata y Haku tenían el mismo nivel en el hielo, también le enseño el Rasengan ya que confiaba en ella, a Anko logro quitarle un gran peso de encima que la atormentaba siempre, le quito el sello maldito y el trozo del alma de Orochimaru gracias a su gran maestría en Fuinjutsu y con ayuda del Rinnegan claro. Ahora ya no se comportaba tan sádica como antes y solamente lo hacia en las interrogaciones, con Naruto ahora se comportaba mas amable tomaban el té juntos con algunos dangos ya que era unos de los pasatiempos de Anko, a veces se unían Kasumi, Naruko, Hinata, Haku y Sayuri volviéndolo una reunión de chicas donde Naruto las dejaba solas para que hablaran de sus cosas. La pelivioleta ya no lo acosaba y tampoco intentaba violarlo que hasta incluso se disculpó por lo ocurrido en la tierra de las olas. Zabuza convivía con Naruto cuando practicaban Kenjutsu donde algunas veces se quedaba con Kasumi a charlar después de la practica, Naruto tenia sus sospechas sobre esos dos y lo iban a demostrar tarde o temprano, algunas veces Naruto pedía misiones en solitario y de mayor rango al viejo por que se aburría al no tener acción a lo cual Hiruzen aceptaba, incluso se llevaba a Naruko con el para pasar mas tiempo con ella.

... Con el equipo 11 ...

Naruto, Sayuri y Hak estaban esperando a Kasumi y Zabuza en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Hola chicos- saludo Kasumi llegando junto a Zabuza quien llevaba el trage de Jounin elite y la banda de Konoha la portaba donde tenia su antigua banda de kirigakure.

-Veo que están todos, los hemos citado aquí ya que los hemos nominado para los exámenes Chunin- dijo Zabuza asombrando a las chicas.

-En serio zabuza-sensei- dijo Haku asombrada, llevaba una camisa manga corta blanca y una chaqueta negra que solo llega hasta la mitad de su estomago, unos short cortos negros y unas botas que llegaban hasta medio muslo (no soy muy bueno con la ropa pero ya que).

-Genial, le demostraremos de lo que somos capaces Zabuza-sensei y Kasumi-Sensei- dijo la azabache haciendo sonreír a ambos Jounin, (Sayuri esta vestida igual que Haku solo que de azul mezclilla la chaqueta y el short, los trajes que tienen fueron dados por Naruto).

-Si eso es todo entonces deben prepararse chicas, Kasumi-Sensei, Zabuza-sensei, debo ir a bañarme por que apesto peor que un Inuzuka- dijo haciendo reír al grupo.

... Con Naruko ...

Naruko estaba hablando con el equipo Konohamaru después de haber sido llamada con su equipo para darles la solicitud de los exámenes Chunin.

-Oye jefa juegas con nosotros a los ninjas?, di que si- le dijo el pequeño Sarutobi.

Naruko iba a contestar pero luego escucharon a Sakura llegar.

-Por favor tienes que estar bromeando, eso es una grandisima tontería ¿que clase de ninja juega a ser un ninja?- le preguntó la pelo rosa.

-Yo lo hago por que así les enseño las cosas básicas de la academia, Mi Onii-chan me dice que deberías tomarte tu carrera mas enserio para al menos superarte un poco a ti misma en vez de estar cuidando tu cabello y tu figura con una pésima dieta. También dijo que dejes tu maldita obsesión por Sasuke que al menos el entrena para hacerse mas fuerte, deja de babear por el y también deja de observarlo que solo lo estorbarias, tu sabes que el siempre nos trata como estorbo o como basura, en serio deja de seguirlo, baja de las nubes y toma lo de ser ninja mas enserio- le dijo Naruko haciendo sentir mal a Sakura y que reflexionara sus palabras.

-Jefa nunca nos dijiste que tenias un hermano- dijo Konohamaru impresionado al igual que los otros.

-Lo lamento si no pude decírselos, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, pero les prometo que se los voy a presentar- dijo emocionando al grupo –sera mejor que te vallas Sakura y te prepares.

-Si, mejor vete a tu casa frentona- le insulto el pequeño Sarutobi sin darse que cuenta de que había firmado su sentencia de muerte al haber despertado a la bestia.

-Konohamaru corre por tu vida- le advirtió divertida mente la Uzumaki Sayajin menor.

-¿Por que?- pregunto extrañado mientras Naruko le señala a Sakura y se asusto por la mirada homicida que le estaba dándola Haruno –ay patitas pá que las quiero, con permisito dijo monchito.

Konohamaru se hecho a correr dejando una línea de polvo mientras era perseguido por Sakura, Naruko los seguía desde mas atrás junto con Udon y Moegi viéndolos divertidos.

Sakura perseguía a Konohamaru con intenciones de lastimarlo, pero su estado físico se lo hacia imposible y penoso ya que no podía atrapar a un pobre niño de academia, doblaron una esquina donde el pequeño castaño con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, ¿quien es?, ya lo saben... Kankuro.

-Auch, oye eso me dolió mocoso- le dijo Kankuro tomándolo del tomándolo de la bufanda.

-Lo siento, por favor no me hagas daño- dijo muy asustado.

-Oye bajalo todo es mi culpa al estarlo persiguiendo, fue un accidente- dijo Sakura.

-Ya bajalo Kankuro, el se disculpo y no queremos problemas- le dijo Temari poniéndose a su lado.

-Olvidalo el debe de respertame así que lo haré conocer su lugar- dijo el titiritero alzando su puño para golpearlo.

Naruko había llegado junto con los chicos, estaba a punto de ir a rescatar a Konohamaru pero alguien la detuvo.

-Yo que tu no haría eso si no quieres estar en problemas- hablo una foz femenina que se acercaba al grupo.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia un grupo de ninjas que acercaba que por su banda y vestimenta, eran de la aldea de la nube, la dueña de la voz era una chica rubia de cabello corto, ojos azules con pechos grandes y piel blanca, era Samui que venia en compañía de Bee, Karui, Omoi y Yugito.

-Valla, parece que abra competencia en estos exámenes- dijo otra chica de cabello corto y ojos negros acercándose con tres personas, dos chicos de casi su edad y otro su sensei, por la forma en que vestía y su banda pertenecían a la aldea de la roca, ella era Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi (y dos chicos que no tienen importancia).

-Calmense carnales, no hay que estar cometiendo males- rapeo Bee recibiendo un golpe de parte de yugito (Ella posee 14 años aquí).

-Callese Bee-sensei, pero sera mejor que nos hagas caso, por lo que e oído ese pequeño es el nieto del tercer Hokage- le dijo Yugito haciendo que Kankuro a regañadientes lo soltara para que después Konohamaru saliera corriendo en dirección de la rubia y se pusiera detrás de ella.

-Por lo que veo, ustedes vienen a los exámenes chunin ¿no es verdad?- dijo un chico de cabello azabache haciendo acto de presencia y poniéndose en medio de Naruko y Sakura, Sasuke había estado viendo todo desde la rama de un árbol y tenia un palillo en la boca.

Sakura se sonrojo al igual que las demás chicas por que se les hacia atractivo, excepto a Naruko que lo miraba con pena y le daba su mas sentido pésame a Sayuri por su desgracia.

-Ya fue suficiente Kankuro- hablo un chico pelirrojo que estaba de cabeza en la misma rama donde estaba Sasuke.

-"Como es posible, ni siquiera pude sentirlo"- pensó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Ga-Gaara- mencionaron con miedo ambos hermanos.

-Callense o los mato- ordeno liberando su instinto su Instinto Asesino dejando a todos inmóviles y con miedo excepto a Yugito, Samui, Bee, Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi.

Dejo de emanar su I.A (Instinto Asesino) para ponerse en medio de sus hermanos en sushin de arena y retirarse.

-Oye tu, Identificate- le detuvo el Uchiha.

-Que ¿me hablas a mi?- le pregunto Temari.

-No tu, tú el que tiene la calabaza en la espalda- respondió.

-Mi nombre es Gaara... del desierto, tu también me das curiosidad quien eres- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- todos quedaron impresionados al saber que el era uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha EH?, tu demostraras mi existencia- dicho esto comenzó a retirarse.

-Espera ¿no quieres saber mi nombre?- le pregunto la rubia Uzumaki.

-No me interesa una una debilucha que no vale la pena para demostrar mi existencia- dijo en fureciendo a la ojiazul.

De pronto cadenas doradas salieron de la espalda de la Uzumaki moviéndose lentamente, todos quedaron impresionados por tal habilidad excepto Bee que estaba estupefacto.

-Esas... c-cadenas- dijo sin creerlo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Que tienen de especial esas Bee-sensei?- pregunto Yugito extrañada por el comportamiento de su sensei.

-Esas cadenas, son las legendarias cadenas de diamantina de chakra del clan Uzumaki, esas cadenas son muy poderosas, son capaces de retener al Kyuubi sin darle oportunidad de escapar, los del clan Uzumaki fueron grandes expertos y creadores del Fuinjutsu al igual de habilidoso y mortales en Kenjutsu- explico serio dejando sus rimas a un lado impactando a los demás y poniendo mas interesado a Gaara sobre ella.

-¿Como te llamas?- preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, la linda hermanita de Naruto Uzumaki el "Zorro demoníaco de la Niebla Sangrienta" (le queda mejor que el otro)- se presento.

Todos que conocían el sobrenombre de la persona que acabo con toda una guerra civil y se enfrento a un Kage quedaron en completo shock, algunos como los compañeros de Kurotsuchi, Karui y Omoi palidecieron.

-Guau jefa, no sabía que eras la hermana de una leyenda- le dijo Konohamaru con estrellas en los ojos al igual que Udon y Moegi.

-Entonces tu probaras mi existencia- dijo Gaara.

-Oye- le hablo Bee a Naruko llamando la atención de todos – si eres en serio la hermana del "Zorro demoníaco" por que no nos lo demuestras- le dijo haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran sobre ella.

-B-bueno, no lo se, no quiero molestarlo- respondió un poco insegura.

-Si es la verdad lo que dices entonces demuestra lo rubiecita- le dijo Kurotsuchi provocando a la Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo ustedes lo quisieron- Naruko saco un kunai de tres puntas que le dio Naruto para llamarlo o en caso de emergencia, Bee y Akatsuchi quedaron impactados al reconocer el kunai

-Ese es...- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Que tiene de especial ese Kunai Bee-sensei?- pregunto la Jinchuriki del Nibi.

-Ese kunai es del "relámpago amarillo de Konoha" el cuarto Hokage- respondió aun sin salir del shock.

Todos estaban con la quijada por los suelos, Naruko estaba asombrada de que su hermano le haya dado uno de los kunais del héroe que salvo la aldea hace doce años, Kurotsuchi se lleno de odio y rabia al escuchar el sobrenombre de la persona que mato a su padre en la tercera guerra. Naruko agrego chakra al kunai mientras Kurotsuchi era sostenida fuertemente por sus compañeros para no acabar con la rubia Sayajin.

... En el departamento de Naruto ...

Naruto se había terminado de bañar y estaba probándose los brazaletes, el collar y las botas de combate de su abuelo que le había dado Wiss, el rubio quería unos idénticos así que le pidió unos al maestro del dios destructor.

-Valla me veo bien con esto, fue buena idea pedirle un traje idéntico al de mi abuelo, Goku-sensei tenia razón somos casi identicos- dijo viéndose en el espejo, llevaba solo un bóxer, su cabello tenia dos mechones cayendo por los lados de su cara y otros dos mas pequeños sobre su frente y el resto cayendo por su espalda llegando solo un poco mas abajo de los hombros.

 **-Pero deberías probarte el traje para verificar como te miras- dijo su compañero en version chibi quien había salido del sello a su voluntad para tomar aire fresco, en eso sintió el chakra de la Uzumaki menor que sentía un poco asustada –sientes eso verdad? Algo debe estar pasando para que se sienta asi- dijo serio el Kitsune.**

-Si, debe ser algo serio para que se ponga asi- dijo el rubio igual que su amigo quitándose los accesorios, entonces en ese momento algo hizo click en su cabeza –¡Mierda Gaara!- dicho esto desapareció en un destello amarillo.

... Con el grupo ...

Naruko estaba muy nerviosa y asustada ya que la Kunoichi de Iwa la queria hacer trizas, la pelinegra logro zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros y corrió en dirección a la rubia que no se podía mover por los nervios, Kurotsuchi preparo su puño con chakra que se dirigía hacia el rostro de la pobre chica.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!- exclamo con furia.

De pronto un destello amarillo apareció y con el una persona que detuvo el puño de Kurotsuchi con una mano, todos vieron que el que habia llegado era Naruto.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?- pregunto serio impresionando a todos.

Las mujeres incluida Kurotsuchi, miraron de pies a cabeza al rubio Sayajin de ojos azule como el zafiro, las marcas parecidas a bigotes que le daba un aire salvaje, mostrando cada musculo de su cuerpo su fuerte torso mostrando un paquete de seis y solo llevaba unos bóxer, todas las mujeres se sonrojaron de golpe sacando humo de las orejas incluso hasta tenían sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Que pasa, que les sucede?- pregunto confundido el rubio, entonces se volteo hacia su hermana que esta muy roja y humo saliendo de su cabeza al igual que un pequeño sangrado de nariz, cuando Naruto volteo a verla ella solo se dio la vuelta para no verlo mas o terminaría desmayada.

-Onii-chan- dijo en voz baja Naruko.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿por que actúan así?-

-Po-podrias por... por favor p-ponerte... algo de ropa- le dijo la rubia con suma vergüenza (si claro como no, ella esta mas que feliz de verlo en cueros).

-¿eh?- fue lo que atino a decir para verse hacia abajo y descubrir que solo estaba en ropa interior poniéndose completamente rojo de la vergüenza –¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡No es lo que piensan lo siento!- dicho esto desapareció en un destello amarillo y aparecer con sus pantalones ya puestos y una camiseta negra sin mangas, además que portaba los accesorios de su abuelo.

-hazme tu mujer- se escuchó hablar a Kurotsuchi, Naruto se dio la vuelta para verla –hazme la madre de tus hijos.

Todos los hombres quedaron con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta a mas no poder al oír lo que dijo la nieta del Tsuchikage, las mujeres la empezaron a matar con la mirada ya que ella se dispuso a manosear el cuerpo del ojiazul que no sabía que hacer y estaba nervioso.

-¡Que estas haciendo atrevida!- le dijo Naruko furiosa por el atrevimiento de la chica de Iwa.

-Como que que hago, pues estoy tocando el cuerpo de mi futuro esposo- respondió ignorando a todas las mujeres que le mandaban miradas de muerte.

-¡¿TU FUTURO ESPOSO?!, escucha muy bien maldita plana- dijo Naruko haciendo enfurecer a la pelinegra –Nadie manosea a mi Onii-chan mas que yo y la que va a ser su mujer y tendrá hijos con el seres ¡YO!- dijo Naruko muy furiosa sin saber lo que dijo.

Todos estaban estupefactos y no podían creer lo que dijo la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Q-q-que... fue l-lo q-que... dijiste Naruko-chan- dijo impactado por la revelación de su hermana.

Naruko al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso mas roja que hasta haría competencia con el cabello de su madre, bajo la cabeza muy apenada por lo que dijo y por que su hermano la escucho.

-Valla parece que alguien salio incestuosa- se burlo Kurotsuchi por la desgracia de la chica.

-Oye podrías por favor dejar de manosearme es que me haces sentir incomodo- le pidió amablemente Naruto.

-Esta bien, pero antes...- dijo Kurotsuchi dándole la espalda para después sorpresiva mente voltearse y besarlo en los labios descolocando a Naruto por el acto.

Todas las mujeres estaban atónitas por el acto de la Kunoichi de Iwa y los hombres desorbitaban mas los ojos y abrían mas la boca por la maldita suerte del rubio.

 **-Que estas haciendo maldita arrastrada- dijo una voz de ultratumba sacada del mismísimo infierno que reclamaba sangre.**

Tomo mundo poso su vista en la dirección de la voz demoníaca solamente para ponerse pálidos al ver a una rubia rodeada de una extraña aura oscura que la cubría por completo, las cadenas salían de su espalda violentamente y también se veian un par de ojos brillosos de color rojos con las pupilas rasgadas idénticas a las de un zorro y nueve colas de su cabello ondeando de manera peligrosa y amenazante hacia la pelinegra que se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

-O-o-oye s-solo f-f-fue un -p-p-pequeño be-be-besito jejejeje, no es n-necesario que t-t-te p-p-pongas así- decía con dificultad ya que el miedo la había dominado.

-Te enseñare a no tocar lo que es mio, incluso desearás no haber nacido- Naruko se acerco lentamente hacia la pelinegra que no sabia que hacer en ese momento.

-"Hay dios que hice"- se arrepentía Kurotsuchi de su acto.

De pronto todos quedaron estupefactos al no poder creer ver lo que sus ojos veían, Naruto se puso detras de su hermana Naruko y la abrazo cariñosamente, tuvo que agacharse para hacerlo y poner su barbilla en su hombro, este hecho hizo que la rubia se detuviera en seco mientras el aura oscura desparecía y sus ojos regresaban a ser azules y su cabello volvía a la normalidad cayendo por su espalda al quedar suelto.

-Mucho mejor, así te ves mas hermosa Naruko-chan, ¿por que mejor no llevas al equipo Konohamaru a su casa mientras yo hablo con ellos?, iré a casa cuando termine, te veré ahi- dijo poniéndose frente a ella dándole un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojar y obedecer a la orden de su hermano, mientras las chicas le miraban con envidia.

-"Maldita perra suertuda"- fue el pensamiento que tuvieron todas las chicas excepto Sakura (Inner: mierda ellas si que le es fiel al emo vengador).

-Ustedes también deberían irse Sasuke, Sakura- llamo la atención de ambos.

-Ni lo creas idiota, solo quieres opacar a mi Sasuke-Kun- decía la pelirosa.

-¡Mhp!, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo aqui- dijo Sasuke marchándose del lugar siendo seguido por Sakura quien le estaba pidiéndole sin descanso que tuvieran una cita.

-Parece que ustedes también vienen a los exámenes Chunin ¿cierto Bee?- dijo Naruto impresionando a todos.

-¿Como me conoces?- pregunto.

-Pff por favor ¿quien no conocería al hermano menor del cuarto Raikage?, además años como caza recompensas viajando por todo el mundo no solo sirven para atrapar bandidos, también sirve para obtener información incluso se todo sobre ustedes- revelo impresionando a mas de uno.

-En serio sabes de nosotros, debes estar bromeando- le dijo Temari.

-¿En serio estoy bromeando?, veamos... Temari del desierto hermana mayor, se dice que eres un poco arrogante solo por ser hija del cuarto Kasekage, también eres un poco pervertida que incluso te imaginaste a mi contigo haciéndolo en la posición del misionero- revelo dejando a Temari completamente roja y en shock al igual que los demás.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió la rubia.

-¿En serio?, por que yo tengo la habilidad de ver los recuerdos de la gente al entrar en su mente sin que se den cuenta, tu gritabas "así, mas duro" o "no te detengas y dame mas" ó "metela toda lo quiero todo dentro"- se burlo Naruto de la pobre Temari que estaba que se quería morir.

-¡Lo sabia, sabía que eras una pervertida cuando encontré esos libros anaranjados debajo de tu cama!- le recriminó Kankuro solo para recibir un fuerte golpe de Temari que lo incrustó en el suelo.

-Kankuro del desierto el hermano de en medio, tienes un pequeño problema con las chicas y tu forma de vestir es uno al igual que el maquillaje que le robas a Temari, siento pena por ti- todos estaban riéndose por lo de Kankuro que le recriminó "No es maquillaje es pintura de guerra" –Y por ultimo Gaara del desierto el hermano menor, es un chico solitario y solo piensa en matar para demostrar su existencia, también es un poco inestable.

-Kurotsuchi, no me se tu apellido, eres la nieta de Oonoki el tercer Tsuchikage, Akatsuchi uno de los guardaespaldas de Oonoki y sensei de Kurotsuchi- la revelación impresionó a los de la roca.

-Samui de Kumo, eres una persona que mantiene siempre la cabeza fría al igual que tu expresión, eres la cerebro del equipo y la que mas razón tiene de todos seguido de Yugito- informo haciendo ronreir a la rubia de grandes pechos –Karui una chica violenta con un temperamento muy... volátil, al igual que su humor, cambia dependiendo de los comentarios sobre su persona y no soporta las del chico Omoi al igual de no tener un buen desarrollo en su fisico- con esto dicho la pelirroja de Kumo quizo lanzarse a Naruto pero fue detenida por Omoi mientras Yugito se reía de su desgracia –Omoi, todo lo que dices siempre te mete en problemas y mas con tu compañera, como por ejemplo "Los pechos de Samui son grandes y hermosos y tu pareces una tabla de planchar con patas con un temperamento del diablo, así nunca conseguirás novio, vivirás sola sin tener a nadie, creceras amargada, morirás virgen y sola además de vieja" ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto mientras que todos esta vez se hechaban a reír y mas Yugito que se sujetaba el estomago al reírse de lo lindo, mientras Karui bufaba molesta al igual que vemos a un Omoi incrustado en el suelo con un enorme chichón –Yugito Nii, hermana adoptiva del cuarto Raikage A y Killer Bee. Y por ultimo el mas irritante para A pero a la vez genial Killer Bee el primer hermano adoptivo de A. Por cierto Bee no es por ofenderte ni nada pero... deberías pensar mas bien y mejor en tus rimas por que en serio apestas un poco en el rap- informó haciendo reír por completo al equipo de Kumo al igual que los demás y deprimiendo a Bee.

Después de un momento Bee logra recobrar la compostura para interrogar al rubio.

-Dime una cosa, ¿eres el hijo del cuarto Hokage?- pregunto sin rodeos haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran sobre Naruto.

-No, lo siento si te decepcione- respondió tranquilo.

-Entonces, ¿por que portas sus Kunais, además te pareces mucho a el?- le volvió a preguntar el rapero que todos queremos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que Naruto estaba mintiendo, por que Naruto no tuvo mas remedio y suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo, si soy hijo pero nadie lo sabe- respondió serio dejando confundidos a todos.

-Por que lo dices?, todos deberían saber quien eres, bueno... quienes son- preguntó Yugito teniendo razón.

-Simple, si supieran sobre nosotros que somos los hijos del cuarto Hokage, es mas que probable que el abuelo de Kurotsuchi hubiera intentado hacer una invasión a la aldea con solamente teniendo en su mente el único propósito de matarnos. A la vez ese hecho hubiera generado un terrible conflicto y al final terminaría estallando la cuarta guerra mundial ninja. Mi padre solo quería paz en todo el mundo, así que el tercer Hokage oculto nuestras identidades a todos excepto a los amigos de papá y mamá ya que de alguna manera lo sabían, ni siquiera a nosotros tenían permitido hasta que cumplieramos los 18- finalizo sorprendiendolos a todos por lo dicho y en eso tenia puntos a favor, ya que algunos conocían muy bien la terquedad del Tsuchikage –con el paso del tiempo los aldeanos nos empezaron a llamar demonios, nos odiaban por que decían que eramos las reencarnaciones del Kyuubi, nos trataron como animales y a los seis años años yo me perdi en el bosque y los aldeanos junto con algunos ninjas intentaron matarme. Pero en eso momento un extraño hombre apareció y me salvo de la muerte, vio como era tratado viendo mis recuerdos y me propuso convertirme en su estudiante a lo cual yo acepte sin dudar, ya que si quería protejer lo que amaba debía ser mas fuerte y el deseo de protejer lo que mas amaba me hace verdaderamente fuerte. Cuando regrese a la aldea después de acabar con la guerra civil en Kiri, me entere por boca del Hokage que mi hermana había recibido varios atentados contra su vida, eran demasiadas las veces que lo hacían que perdí la cuenta cuando vi sus recuerdos. Un infierno... es la manera que mejor queda decir para lo que vivió Naruko-chan, intensos de asesinato incluso algunos eran de intentos de violación, incluso ella misma atento contra su propia vida al querer suicidarse desde lo alto del monte Hokage. Cuando descubrí que era por que pensaron que me habían secuestrado, se preocupo demasiado e intentaron buscarme pero después de tanto tiempo me dieron por muerto, cuando le dieron la noticia a Naruko-chan, no lo pudo soportar y su corazón se destrozó y los intentos de asesinato aumentaron mucho mas, hasta llegar a la idea del suicidio.

Nadie dijo nada todos estaban sin palabras, no podían procesar lo que habían escuchado y las chicas se sintieron mal que incluso derramaban lágrimas por ella al haber vivido de esa manera y mas cuando la querían violar.

-Pero...- llamo la atención de todos –a pesar de que la odian, a pesar de que la quieren muerta... ella daría su vida por protegerlos a todos sin recibir nada a cambio de nadie, por que ella quiere demostrar que es alguien y que la respeten, ya que su sueño es convertirse en Hokage, yo me siento muy mal por lo que paso, por que no estuve a su lado y para pagar mi error la ayudare hacerse mas fuerte, incluso que llegue a superarme.

Sin decir nada Naruto se dio la vuelta para iniciar su camino de regreso a casa, pero la voz de Gaara lo detuvo.

-¿Te culpas por lo que paso?- le preguntó.

-Si, y no merezco su perdon-.

-Dices que eres fuerte ¿eh?, entonces tu demostrarlas mi existencia-.

-Si si si si, lo que digas cabello de menstruación- le dijo marchándose del lugar.

-Todos se rieron por el gracioso insulto dado al pelirrojo quien solo le temblaban los ojos de enojo, Kankuro y Temari también estaban riéndose ya que si les pareció gracioso lo dicho, los demás después de calmarse se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían durante los exámenes Chunin.

... En las calles de Konoha ...

Naruko había dejado a cada miembro del equipo Konohamaru en su casa, en el camino se encontró con Sayuri, Haku y Hinata quienes decidieron pasar el día juntas en la residencia de la Uchiha, cuando llegaron se encontraron a Sasuke en la sala y Sayuri preguntó por su madre y el le respondió que fue al mercado.

Naruto paseaba por las calles de Konoha hacia su hogar recibiendo las miradas de las mujeres como si fuera el ultimo trozo de carne, mientras que los hombres lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-De acuerdo creo que esas miradas me están asustando- murmuro intentando ignorar las miradas.

-(De que te quejas, además siempre llevas poca ropa encima que hasta a veces no se si decir que te estas convirtiendo en un exhibicionista cachorro)- le respondió Kurama que estaba caminando al lado de Naruto en su forma chibi, mientras que en otra dimensión un chico de cabello negro estornuda.

-Tendré que usar otro traje mas adelante, y también comprar ropa para Naruko-chan- dijo mientras veía el cielo un momento.

Mas adelante vieron a una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color que se parecía mucho a Sayuri, entonces la reconoció como Mikoto una de las pocas personas que se preocupo por el y en esta nueva vida también por su hermana. Vio que estaba cargando unas bolsas grandes con víveres y se acerco para ayudarla.

-Por favor permita que le ayude señorita- le hablo cortésmente.

-Tranquilo no es neces...- sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver tal adonis frente a ella.

con su cabello largo, rubio y salvaje, ojos muy azules y el cuerpo de un verdadero hombre. Mikoto quedo embobada y ronrojada completamente al no poder despegar la vista de el hombre que tenía en frente.

-Etto... hola, ¿se encuentra bien señorita?- llamo haciendo reaccionar a la azabache.

-¿EH?, a lo siento normalmente no me comporto así me quede en las nubes, además no soy tan joven como crees- respondió un poco apenada y sonrojada al ser llamada señorita.

-No se preocupe, permita que le ayude- dicho esto Naruto tomo las bolsas y caminaba hacia la residencia Uchiha siendo agradecido por Mikoto.

Caminaron tranquilamente mientras el rubio recibía las miradas de las mujeres, esto fue notado por Mikoto quien tomo el brazo izquierdo del Naruto y ponerlo entre sus pechos ganándose miradas asesinas de todas y sonrojando al Sayajin que sintió sus pechos copa-D. Platicaron en todo el camino, Naruto le contó sus aventuras por el mundo y el entrenamiento que le estaba dando a Sayuri con Naruko, Hinata y Haku la nueva integrante del equipo, Mikoto quedo sorprendida por ese hecho.

-Y después de eso Sasuke se mantiene alejado de Sayuri cuando se enoja- le contó sobre su misión en la tierra de las olas.

-Jajaja no puedo creer eso halla pasado a Sasuke-chan, pero a Kakashi, eso fue como si dios lo castigara por ser un pervertido- menciono haciendo reír a Naruto –es aquí.

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha y se dirigieron a la cocina dejando los víveres en su lugar, Mikoto le pidió que se quedara a cenar para agradecerle su ayuda el cual aceptó, decidio esperar en la sala donde sorprendentemente estaban las chicas hablando y Sasuke recargado en la pared escuchando la conversación para obtener información que le ayude en el futuro, y al parecer no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban chiquitas- se mostró llamando la atención de Sasuke y las quienes se sonrojaron al ver a su sensei.

-Hola sensei- saludaron todas mientras daba un suspiro soñador.

-¿De que estaban hablando?-.

-Estábamos sobre los exámenes Chunin, Naruko-chan nos dijo que el kunai que le diste es del cuarto Hokage ¿es eso cierto?- le pregunto Sayuri con estrellitas alrededor.

-Si así es, pero esa es una historia para otro día- respondió.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿acaso viniste por Naruko-chan?- pregunto la azabache poniendo un poco apenada a la rubia ya que olvido por completo regresar a su casa.

-En realidad vine aquí por que ayude a tu madre con las compras, también me quedare a cenar con ustedes. Mikoto-chan dijo que era para darme las gracias- dijo haciendo que las chicas se pusieran celosas y Sasuke lo fulminará con la mirada por el sufijo cariñoso a su madre.

Así pasaron el rato entre platicas y risas hasta la hora de la cena, Naruto le daba cumplidos a Mikoto que solo se sonrojaba y los agradecía.

-Por cierto chicas- llamo la atención de todas –¿Ya intentaron agregar su elemento al Rasengan?.

Mikoto se sorprendió al escuchar la técnica del marido de su amiga, que Naruto lo supiera y se lo enseñara a las chicas era cosa de alguien muy noble que comparte las técnicas de familia.

-¿Agregar nuestro elemento?- preguntó Naruko a su hermano.

-Así es, si agregan su elemento al Rasengan, harán que sea mucho mas poderoso aun- respondió dejando muy emocionadas a sus alumnas.

- **Es cierto, incluso podrían evolucionarlo al RasenShuriken con su elemento como lo hace Naruto- respondió Kurama apareciendo en su forma chibi en la cabeza de Naruto.**

-¡KAWAI!- gritaron todas las chicas que hasta se escuchó en toda la calle debido al adorable animalito. Sasuke se impacto ante la presencia del Kitsune, Naruto solo río divertido al ver sus expresiones.

-¡El zorrito hablo!- dijeron en coro las chicas con estrellitas alrededor.

-El es mi amigo Kurama, a estado conmigo todo este tiempo incluso me ayudo a entrenar cuando era mas pequeño-.

-¡Ya me harte!, ¡me harte de que a mi hermana le enseñes todo lo que sabes y a mi no me enseñes nada!, ¡te exijo que me enseñes todas tus técnicas y no podrás negarte por que también es una orden!- ordeno muy furioso el azabache.

De pronto Sasuke fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por su querida madre.

-Comportarte jovencito, ten mas respeto hacia Naruto-kun- le reprendió la matriarca Uchiha poniendo celosas a las chicas y dejando impactado a Sasuke.

-Sasuke... ya te dije el motivo y el porque no lo haré. Tu corazón esta lleno de odio y venganza, mientras que el corazón de Sayuri es puro y bondadoso, y como te dije antes, tal vez le ayude a restaurar su clan- respondió impactaron a Mikoto mientras las mujeres fulminabab con la mirada a la Uchiha menor por su suerte quien dicha chica estaba como un tomate, pero no quería decir que las chicas se darían por vencidas y Sasuke apretaba los dientes con furia.

 **-Y por que no creas un Harem con las chicas e incluyes a la madre del emo?, después de todo cuando sepan sobre tu linaje te harán tener mas de tres mujeres para que lo restaures- propuso el Kitsune pervertido.**

Mikoto y Naruto estaban rojos mientras las mujeres al recordar la ley del 2do Hokage se pusieron muy rojas, tuvieron mas esperanza y oportunidad de estar dentro de la vida del rubio.

-¡Creó que mejor nos vamos!, gracias por la cena Mikoto-chan nos vemos mañana Sayuri-chan- Naruto despareció con Naruko, Hinata y Haku en un destello amarillo.

Mikoto mando a la cama a los hermanos Uchiha mientras ella se quedaba a limpiar los platos.

-Mamá- llamo Sayuri desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Que sucede Sayu-chan?- pregunto sonriendole a su hija, quien se puso tímida y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Etto... t-tu estas... d-de acuerdo... en eso?- preguntó confundiendo a su madre –sobre lo del Harem.

-¿eh?- dijo sin creerlo, pero después le sonrió a su hija tranquilizando la un poco –si tu lo amas y el a ti pero a la vez esta enamorado de otra persona pero tu la aceptas, y si ambas llegan en buenos términos de hacerlo feliz no hay problema, mientras haya amor de por medio que sea puro.

Sayuri al oír las palabras de su madre la abrazo con mucho amor mientras decía "gracias".

-Gracias, entonces no me molestara en compartirlo, ya que mis sentimientos y los de Hinata-chan, Haku-chan y Naruko-chan son puros y lo amamos con todo nuestro ser- dijo haciendo sonreír a su madre que luego abrió los ojos en completa sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

-¡Naruko-chan!, acaso ella...- Mikoto no lo podía creer.

-Si... Naruko-chan esta enamorada de su propio hermano- le contesto –sera mejor que me valla a dormir, buenas noches mamá- se despidió retirándose a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches hija, que descanses- mikoto termino de lavar y se fue directo a su habitación.

Naruto fue a dejar primero a Hinata donde fue recibida por Hiashi que le pregunto por que estas horas de llegar, a lo que Hinata respondió que en casa de Sayuri y se despidió de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla sonrojando al rubio y enojando a Hiashi por hacer eso en su presencia y con un "plebeyo ", si supiera.

Por ultimo fue a dejar a Haku en su hogar, se acerco y toco la puerta para que en un instante una gran espada impactara en su cuello queriéndolo rebanar, Haku y Naruko quedaron aterradas y pálidas por tal acto pero Naruto no recibió daño alguno por su increíble resistencia y fuerza.

-Perdón gaki pero pensé que era alguien que tener algo con mi princesa- se disculpo el ex Shinobi de Kiri.

-No hay problema, debo irme así que nos vemos mañana Haku-chan, Zabuza-sensei- se despidio y se hinco para que su hermana se subiera en su espalda para poder irse.

-"Tal vez pueda impresionar a Naruto-niichan esta noche, solo espero que salga bien ya que quiero causarle una gran impresión"- pensó Naruko mientras tenia un sonrojo en las mejillas debida lo que hiba a hacer.

Zabuza los vio retirarse pero después de un instante a otro sintió un una terrible sed de sangre que le petrificó el cuerpo enteron, con dificultad volteo un poco viendo una dulce sonrisa que de dulce no tenia nada, entonces entendió que algo muy horrible le esperaba y solo rezaba al cielo que lo que sea que le hiciera su querida niña no fuera muy doloroso.

... Con Naruto y Naruko ...

Los dos rubios habían llegado a su departamento donde se bañaron (primero uno y luego el otro claro) y se pusieron sus pijamas para dormir. Naruto un pantalon negro y una camisa manga corta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y Naruko...

-¡Que estas usando Naruko-chan!- pregunto el rubio muy rojo y un poco de sangre en su nariz.

-Mi pijama ¿por que?- pregunto inocente.

Naruko llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería exótico muy llamativo de color blanco y medias hasta medio muslo, sus pechos copa-C apenas eran sostenidos por el sostén que llevaba, sus coletas aun las tenia dándole también un aspecto loli adorable. Naruto apenas y podía reaccionar al tener a su hermana ¡no!, a esta diosa que mas bien la palabra correcta que se usaría mejor seria "loli diosa" frente a el, sus instintos ya la estuvieran reclamando como suya pero no fue así, ya que Naruto tenia completo autocontrol de si mismo.

-T-te vez... muy hermosisima- comento sin pensarlo haciendo que la rubia menor se sonroje considerablemente.

-Arigato, "al menos mi hermano no me ve como su hermana, si no como una mujer estoy feliz"- pensó con alegría grabada en su rostro al igual que una pequeña línea rosa sobre sus mejillas y nariz.

-Naruko-chan, ¿que significa esto, por que estas usando eso?- Naruto logrando salir de su trance.

-A-a pues es que... bueno yo... quería impresionarte- respondió moviéndose de forma tímida haciéndola ver mas linda.

-Naruko... acaso tu...- dijo sin creerlo, mientras su hermana bajaba la cabeza triste y avergonzada respondiendo un "sí" dejándolo sin habla –¿desde cuando?.

-D-desde q-que éramos pequeños, tu siempre ponias tu felicidad debajo de la mía, me protegias de los aldeanos cuando nos perseguían e intentaban matarnos, tu te sacrificabas para que yo fuera feliz sin pensar en tu felicidad. Hiciste esas cosas por mi y mucho mas sin pensar en ti mismo, en ese momento una gran admiración hacia ti, pero poco después ese admiración se convirtió en un sentimiento mas fuerte. Cuando Neko-neechan me cuidaba yo le pregunte que era ese sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba junto a ti, y ella me dijo que era amor, que me había enamorado de ti, entonces cuando lo descubrí me sentí muy feliz y mas cuando me besaste- relato llevando su mano a sus labios y haciendo que el ojiazul recordara lo del beso en su niñez cuando vio los recuerdos de Naruko, por lo que se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero yo no sabia a que te referias, pensé que decías sobre el cariño que sentía hacia ti, no era amor del que tu pensabas- respondio serio.

La explicación de Naruto puso triste a Naruko por hacerse falsas esperanzas con su querido hermano.

-Pero...- Naruto llamo su atención –no puedo decirte que no siento lo mismo que tu sientes, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, las misiones que hacíamos juntos y las locuras que efectuabamos a los demás, me hizo darme cuenta de que sentía algo mas que cariño hacia ti... Naruko... yo también me estoy enamorando de ti.

El corazón de Naruko empezó a latir con mucha fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa. Naruto, su querido Onii-chan estaba sintiendo lo mismo hacia ella, pero todavía aun no correspondía sus sentimientos ya que estaba un poco confundido.

-Naruko...- capto su atención –la razón por la kurama dijo eso, era por que cuando descubran sobre nuestra verdadera identidad y quienes fueron nuestros padres... me aran restaurar nuestro clan teniendo muchas mujeres, y a ti te convertirán en una incubadora y te obligaran casarte con Sasuke para tener mas poder y descendientes mas fuerte debido a eso- su revelación hizo que la pequeña Uzumaki Sayajin quedara atónita, ¿la iban a convertir en una fabrica de bebés solo por su hambre de poder?.

-Onii-chan- Naruko empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eres especial para mi Naruko-chan, yo no dejaré que te hagan eso, si lo hacen yo voy hacer que sufran como nunca- le dijo abrazándola amorosamente.

Naruko respondió el y empezó a llorar en su pecho, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que dejo de llorar un poco y se separo un poco de el quedando frente a frente. Naruko no se pudo contener y sin previo aviso le dio un apasionado pero a la vez amoroso y fraternal beso en los labios. Naruto quedo pasmado por el acto de su hermana pero ni siquiera se inmuto por separase, es mas, devolvió el beso impresionando a la rubia menor que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio. Naruto tuvo que agacharse un debido a la diferencia de estatura, a decir verdad tenia casi la misma estatura que Broly, pero solo superaba un poco a Goku, tomo la pequeña cintura de su hermana pegándola mas el haciendo mas intenso el beso. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se separo de Naruko muy avergonzado.

-Perdoname, no se por que lo hice- se disculpo muy apenado.

-No te preocupes, a decir verdad yo fui quien empezó todo por dejarme llevar, no pude evitarlo- contesto volteando a otro lado con un dedo en su boca.

Naruto al ver a su hermana en ese estado, le pareció muy tierno y no pudo evitar ser ahora el quien la besara a ella dejándola impactada pero que aun así le correspondió. El beso aumento con intensidad cuando Naruto acostó en la cama a Naruko y empezó a besar su cuello sacándole varios gemidos, recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo desde sus muslos pasando sus manos por su trasero y lo apretó un poco haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte. Siguió su recorrido por su espalda hasta pasar a su estomago y subir a sus grandes pechos apretando los sacándole mas gemidos de placer a la pequeña, introdujo su lengua en su boca a lo cual ella le dio acceso empezando una danza de lenguas, la pequeña Uzumaki Sayajin sentía un enorme peso quitarse de sus hombros, su hermano estaba empezando a corresponder sus sentimientos y eso la hacia muy feliz, sintieron que el aire les hacia falta tuvieron que separarse siendo unidos solo por un hilo de saliva.

-O-Onii-chan- llamo mientras sus ojos azules emitían un brillo intenso.

-Perdoname Naruko-chan, pero no pude evitarlo es que te veías tan adorable cuando actuaste así- dijo sonrojando a la ojiazul.

-No importa, me alegra que tu también me ames- respondió mientras le daba otro beso siendo correspondido.

-Sera mejor detenernos e irnos a dormir, recuerda que mañana debemos presentarnos temprano para los exámenes Chunin, además tu aun no estas prepara y eres muy pequeña para hacer estas cosas, tan solo espera un poco mas y seras mas feliz- le dijo para darle un beso de buenas noches pero ella lo quiso en los labios a lo cual Naruto no se negó y lo hizo, tomo su mejilla mientras la pequeña sentía agradable el tacto de su mano, le soltó el cabello y se dispusieron a dormir para poder ir a la academia mañana.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo a terminado, espero que les haya gustado y también la pequeña escena NaruNaruko, veamos como les ira al par de hermanos ahora que tendrán una relación secreta, y también me preguntaron si habrá personajes de otros animes ra el Harem de Naruto, bueno al principio me debatía en que solo fuera NaruNaruko, pero como llevo las cosas puede que tal vez si lo haya, también agragare villanos de dragón ball z y súper y muchas sorpresas mas jejejejeje, bueno cuidense y hasta la próxima n_n/.


	11. Chapter 7

Hola gente estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta increíble historia de la que estoy muy orgulloso.

* * *

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-"Hola"- Persona pensando.

 **-Hola- Biju o ser sobrenatural hablando.**

 **-"Hola"- Biju o ser sobrenatural pensando.**

 **-(Naruto)- Biju comunicándose con Jinchuriki.**

-(Kurama)- Jinchuriki comunicándose con su Biju.

* * *

Capítulo 7.

* * *

El día llegaba de nuevo a la aldea de la Hoja, la luz del sol se empezó a asomar y unos rayos del sol entraron por la ventana del departamento de los rubios Uzumaki, dándole en la cara a al rubio mayor que empezó a molestarle.

-Grrr ya se, ya se, hora de levantarse- gruño con molestia.

Naruto quiso levantarse para cambiarse, pero sintió un peso extra que le impedía hacerlo, puso su vista hacia la causa que era una causa muy adorable para el. Naruko dormía plácidamente en su pecho, su cabello lo tenia suelto y unos mechones caían en frente de su rostro sereno que le llenaba de paz a su alma, puso una sonrisa y con su mano le quito los mechones para ver bien su rostro. La rubia menor al sentir el tacto empezó a despertar de su sueño revelando los ojos azules que tanto le gustan a su hermano, se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos para despertar por completo llevando una mano a su boca dando un bostezo mientras estiraba la otra haciendo que se viera aun mas adorable.

-Buenos días Naruko-chan- hablo divertido al ver a su hermana así.

-Buenos días Onii-chan- respondió mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-Jejejejeje-.

-¿Que sucede, que es tan gracioso?- pregunto.

-Nada, nada es que te veías muy adorable hace un momento- su respuesta hizo sonrojar a la rubia menor.

-No es gracioso- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jajajajajajaja-.

-Moo eres malo Onii-chan, eres ma...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos labios atraparon los suyos en un beso el cual ella correspondió.

Un minuto después se separaron viéndose a los ojos, azul con azul, hipnotizados por sus propias miradas se volvieron a besar otra vez, otra vez y otra vez, un ataque de besos de parte de la rubia al rubio quien no se movía para nada y correspondía cada beso de su hermana.

Estuvieron un rato dándose besos y mimos demostrándose cuanto se amaban cada uno sus lenguas danzaban con lentitud, pero tuvieron que dejarlo ya que debían levantarse para desayunar e ir a la academia.

-Es mejor prepararnos o se nos hará tarde para la primera etapa de los exámenes, y quitate eso, una niña de tu edad no debería usarlo, aunque... no se te ve nada mal- dijo viendo de arriba abajo a la Uzumaki menor quien se sonrojo por lo dicho.

-Pero al menos no dijiste que lo usara mas adelante, por cierto... que dirán los demás cuando se enteren de lo nuestro- pregunta un poco preocupada ya que el incesto era mal visto para las personas.

-Si es que llegan a enterarse, mantendremos nuestra relación en secreto para evitar problemas, debemos mantenernos como hermano y hermana en público pero cuando estemos solos como amantes, aunque es mas que obvio que deberemos revelarlo tarde o temprano por que si no habrá problemas. "Si mama se enterara de que Naruko y yo somos amantes y novios, no se de lo que seria capaz"- pensó lo ultimo imaginándose las muchas torturas que tendría si su madre viera la relación de ambos, con tan solo pensar en eso le llego un escalofrío.

-Yo no me quiero levantar, me quiero quedar un rato mas- se quejo la rubia menor.

-Si no te levantas no habrá ramen esta noche- advirtió el Uzumaki mayor.

-¡Estoy lista!- exclamo ya vestida con su chaqueta naranja abierta mostrando una camiseta sin mangas negra que le llegaba a la mitad de su estómago, haciendo notar sus grandes pechos y sus pantalones cortos a medio muslo, su banda ninja en la frente y sus sandalias azules.

Naruto solo río divertido ante eso, se levantó para cambiarse y hacer el desayuno.

... En la calle ...

Ambos rubios se dirigían al lugar de la primer etapa de los exámenes Chunin, en el camino Naruto se llevaba las miradas de las mujeres a lo cual le resto importancia pero noto como su hermana lo tomaba del brazo y vio que estaba nerviosa, miro hacia la dirección donde ella miraba y vio que los hombres la miraban de manera lujuriosa. Naruto ante esto libero instinto asesino hacia ellos quienes se aterraron y desviaron la mirada.

Al llegar a la academia vieron a sus equipos hablando en la entrada de la academia, y se apresuraron a llegar junto a ellos.

-Hola a todos- saludo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-kun- saludaron las chicas excepto una y uno.

-Hola chicas, hola Teme- saludo Naruko haciendo enojar al susodicho.

-Hasta que llegan perdedores- hablo un serio Sasuke.

Naruko se enojo por eso y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo reír a todos menos a uno o mejor dicho a una.

-Que le haces a Sasuke-Kun- le dijo Sakura enojada.

-Solamente le doy lo que se merece- le respondió la rubia.

-Ya calmense, mejor vamos adentro no queremos llegar tarde o nos descalificarían- dijo Naruto entrando a la academia siendo seguido de los demás.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar hacia donde estaban todos los aspirantes incluso al equipo 9 que intentaban entrar al salon que era protegido por dos ninjas.

-Serán mejor que se larguen perdedores- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Si, estos exámenes solamente lo pueden hacer personas con experiencia- hablo el otro.

-Nosotros tenemos que entrar, debemos hacer los exámenes Chunin- dijo Tenten acercándose pero fue recibida con un puñetazo.

-Sera mejor que nos dejen entrar, no querrán que los lastime- les dijo Sasuke amenazándolos.

-Intentalo niño bonito- le dijo el ninja lanzándole un golpe al igual que Sasuke.

Pero en ese momento Lee detiene ambos golpes poniéndose enfrente con sus manos extendidas tomando los puños.

Naruto y su equipo junto a Naruko siguieron su avance pero Sakura los detuvo.

-Oigan a donde creen que van? Estés este es el lugar- dijo sacando un suspiro de parte de el grupo.

-Kai- exclamo Naruto haciendo que el numero del salón cambiase impresionando a todos.

-Nosotros siempre supimos que era un genjutsu, Naruto-nii lo detecto cuando llegamos- dijo Naruko llamando la atención de todos, Lee se acerco a Sakura.

-Por favor se mi novia y yo te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida-.

-Claro que no olvidalo- rechazo rompiéndole el corazón.

-De acuerdo- Lee se volteo y vio a Naruko que al entender su intención rápidamente se puso atrás de Naruto deprimiendo mas al chico, Lee volteo a mirar a Sayuri y Haku quienes solamente...

-Paso- dijeron al uníson haciendo que Lee se quedara en blanco.

(Aquí es como en el anime, Lee se le confiesa a Sakura y Sasuke recibe sus pataditas ya que Lee no conoce sobre Naruto)

Ambos equipos llegaron al salón donde sus respectivos senseis estaban esperándolos en la entrada.

-Me alegro que hayan venido todos- hablo Kasumi.

-No dejaríamos pasar esta oportunidad- respondió alegre la rubia Uzumaki haciendo sonreír a los Jounin.

-Fue bueno que todos vinieran, de no ser así no hubieran podido entrar hacer el examen, debido a que tiene que estar el equipo completo para hacerlo- dijo Kakashi asombrando a todos menos a Naruto.

-Pero como todos vinieron pueden entrar y hacerlo, les deseamos mucha suerte, la necesitaran- dijo Zabuza abriendo las puertas del salón dándoles acceso a esta.

Ambos equipos entraron al aula donde se encontraron con el lugar lleno de aspirantes quienes se les quedaron mirando.

-Valla son muchos- se sorprendió Naruko.

-Sasuke-Kun- se escucho una voz y todos vieron a Ino quien se abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello.

-Chaaa bajate de el Ino puerca, el no es tu Sasuke-Kun- le hablo Sakura.

-Valla parece que la banda vuelve a reunirse- hablo Kiba llegando con Shino y Hinata.

-Hola Naruto-kun, hola chicas- saludo la ojiperla.

-Hola Naruto-san- saludo el Aburame.

Los demás devolvieron el saludo a los chicos mientras Sakura e Ino seguían con sus cosas.

-No lo creo- le respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua, vio a Naruto y decidió hacerle la pregunta del millón –Oye Naruto... ¿Eres virgen?.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abierto por dicha pregunta, incluso las mujeres estaban mas interesadas en esa pregunta.

-¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA TAN ESTÚPIDA ES ESA?!- le pregunto/grito muy rojo y enojado.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA RUBIA OXIGENADA!- le gritaron las alumnas de Naruto haciendo que Temari y cierta rubia alcohólica adicta a las apuestas y una mujer androide y su hija estornudaran.

-Oigan deberían dejar de hacer tanto escandalo por que si no lo sabían están llamando mucho la atención- se acerco un choco peliblanco con anteojos, Kabuto.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el frente y vieron que todos les estaban dando miradas asesinas.

-Parece que este es su primer intento ¿no es verdad?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Por lo que vemos nosotros tu ya los has hecho- dijo Kiba.

-A decir verdad este es mi séptimo intento- respondió rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Séptimo?, vaya que les parece tenemos a un veterano, "tan difíciles son estos exámenes"- pensó un poco nervioso.

-Bueno vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo, ya saben lo que dicen el siete es el de la suerte- dijo Kabuto.

Mientras ellos seguían en lo suyo, Naruto sintió una presencia muy familiar y dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía, miro a una chica de la edad de Naruko, cabello rojo lentes rojos y ojos del mismo color. Karin, entonces entendió que ella era una Uzumaki se acerco para hablarle y ayudarla, Karin sintió su presencia y volteo a mirarlo sonrojándose por el chico que venia hacia ella.

-Hola- aludo amigable.

-H-hola, en q-que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto tímida.

-Podrías por favor analizar mi Chakra con el tuyo, te llevaras una gran sorpresa de veras- le pidió habla mente.

Karin hizo lo pedido quedando impresionada, por la sensación que sentía.

-Tu Chakra y el mio son casi identicos- dijo muy asombrada.

-Eso es debido a que ambos pertenecemos al mismo clan prima, soy Naruto Uzimaki- se presento cortésmente –principe heredero del país del remolino y líder del clan Uzumaki aunque nadie lo sabe aun- dijo en susurro impresionando a la pelirroja.

-Tengo familia y un clan- dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos que fueron secadas por los pulgares del rubio.

-No llores, toma- le muestra un kunai de tres puntomad –si estas en problemas y necesitas ayuda, solo agrega Chakra al kunai y yo vendré a ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de ella –bien, debo irme así que cuidate mucho Karin Uzumaki.

-Hasta luego... Primo- dijo viendo al rubio alejándose.

Naruto miro al equipo de Kumo y paso a saludarlos, los cuales le devolvieron el gesto.

-Oye Yugito, ¿puedo tocar tu frente debo hacer algo?- pregunto extrañado a la rubia y al equipo.

-De acuerdo que puedo perder- acepto y dejo que Naruto tocara su frente.

... En la mente de Yugito ...

Naruto se encontraba en una hermosa pradera y supuso que Matatabi y Yugito eran buenas compañeras.

 **-Que haces aquí y como entraste en la mente de Yugito humano?- se escuchó hablar Matatabi quien se presento ante el.**

-Es un gusto conocerte Matatabi, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy Jinchuriki de la parte yang de Kyuubi- se presento impresionando a la gata.

 **-Valla así que eres el Jinchuriki de la mitad yang de Kurumi-chan- dijo confundiendo al Uzumaki.**

-¿Kurumi-chan?- preguntó sin entender.

-Dices ser el Jinchuriki de mi hermana mayor y no conoces su nombre- le dijo sin creerlo.

Naruto ante esta revelación puso los ojos como platos y la boca en el piso, cuando se repuso solo hizo lo pirmero que se le ocurrió.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! siento pena por ti Kurama, eres una sensible y delicada zorrita ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo echándose a reír como nunca en el suelo.

 **-¡CALLATE MALDITO HIJO DE TU MADRE!- dijo Kurama haciendo acto de presencia impresionando a Matatabi por su enorme tamaño que superaba al de ella y sus hermanos.**

Naruto dejo de reír y encaro al maldito que se atrevió a insultar a su santa madre.

-¡Oye! ¡A MI QUERIDISIMA Y SANTA MADRE ME LA RESPETAS CABRÓN SARNOSO!- le dijo con los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que se mandaban rayos de los ojos.

Matatabi decidió intervenir para que las cosas no se fueran de control.

 **-Un momento, Kurumi-chan que te paso estas mas alta y tu apariencia es diferente al igual que tu voz- le pregunta al Kitsune mientras Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de reír.**

 **-Yo estoy aquí Matatabi-chan- se escucho otra voz provenir de la nada, poco después se hizo ver la silueta de otro zorro pero este era diferencia a Kurama, se veía de forma femenina y un poco alta que Matatabi que impresionó a ambos hombre y bestia.**

 **-Entonces como es que...- se preguntó mirando a ambos.**

Kurama les empezó a contar mintiendoles que el venia de otro mundo idéntico a este, encontró a Naruto y fue llevado a entrenar por un guerrero en el planeta de Kaio, en una habitación especial y en el planeta de un dios destructor donde fue entrenado por el ángel del dios.

 **-Valla entonces ese sujeto es muy poderoso, eres afortunado Naruto-kun, ser entrenado por el ángel de dios destructor es un gran logro- elogio al rubio apenandolo un poco.**

 **-Pero como es que no pude saberlo si yo estaba dentro del chico- preguntó sin creerlo la zorra.**

 **-No tengo idea, yo también me sorprendí de que no supiera de ti y me hize la misma pregunta- dijo Kurama.**

-B-bueno creo que nos estamos desviando del tema al que vine hablar aquí -dijo llamando la atención de todos –Por que no se transforman en forma humana? Así podremos hablar mejor.

Todos hicieron lo pedido y se transformaron, Matatabi ahora en su forma humana llevaba un kimono azul con detalles negros que detallaban sus buenas curbas y busto copa-D, el cabello adornado con accesorios y sus labios pintados de azul de un rosa palido y sus dos colas saliendo de su espalda baja en forma de fuego como su cabello.

-Kurumi se transformo en una hermosa pelirroja con un cuerpo envidiable y de rasgos eran finos, tenia los mismos bigotes de Naruto en sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos hermosos y rasgados, labios pintados del mismo color de su cabello, llevaba un kimono rojo con detalles amarillos y corto que llegaba hasta medio muslo pareciendo un kimono de combate resaltando sus buenas curvas y sus pechos copa-DD, no llevaba nada de calzado al igual que Matatabi.

Kurama apareció con solo un pantalon negro y de gran musculatura, su cabello era rojo como la sangre al igual que sus ojos rasgados, su cabello era muy salvaje y tenia dos mechones callendo por sus hombros hasta sus pectorales (Como si estuviera en súper Sayajin 4) y estaba descalzo.

Ambas Bijus se sonrojaron por tener tal "bestia" frente a ellas, era como siempre lo imaginaron en sus sueños.

 **-Que es lo que vas hacer Naruto?- pregunto extrañado su compañero.**

Naruto solo sonrió de manera sádica y perversa y murmuraba "Venganza, dulce, dulce venganza" por lo cual dejo a Kurama blanco y azul del miedo al saber lo que se aproximaba, intento huir pero las cadenas de Naruto le detuvieron el avance.

-Oye Matatabi, ¿que harías si te dijera un oscuro secreto de Kurama en el cual te involucra a ti?- preguntó amigable haciendo que Matatabi y Kurumi se pusieran serias.

 **-¿Sobre que?-.**

Naruto se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que hizo que el rostro de Matatabi y Kurumi se oscurecieran y una aura oscura purpura las rodeara y la gravedad se volvía mas pesada.

 **-Kuarama-kun- dijeron de forma muy, pero MUY dulce para el gusto del pobre zorro que se nos estaba desmayando del miedo y Naruto se aguantaba un ataque de risa- Me temo que vamos a tener que castigarte. Naruto-kun podrías dejarnos solos.**

-Claro que si chicas, diviertanse con el todo el tiempo que quieran JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dicho esto desapareció dejando a kurama en el suelo viendo a las dos aterradoras Bijus.

 **-Abuelita mía llevame contigo- decía al cielo por que lo escucharan.**

 **-Tal vez te enviemos con ella, Onii-chan- dijeron muy dulcemente al mismo tiempo mientras se tronaban los nudillos, Kurama estando aterrado solo pudo decir...**

 **-No, no, no... ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!-.**

... Fuera de la mente de Yugito ...

Naruto volvió en si y le preguntaron que hizo.

-Que sucedió?- preguntó Yugito.

-Nada en particular, solamente visite a tu inquilina y le hable sobre un secreto de su hermano que ahora mismo esta masacrando de una manera que haría ver las torturas de un verdugo en un simple masaje- respondió ma dándole escalofríos a los miembros del equipo.

-Quiero información de Naruto Uzumaki- escucharon decir a Sasuke llamando la atención de todos los equipos.

-Veamos, se dice que es un ninja muy poderoso al que se le conoce como "el zorro demoníaco de la neblina sangrienta"- se sorprendió el cuatro ojos al igual que los demás de tener con ellos al héroe de la guerra civil –Se dice que también se enfrento en un duelo de Kinjutsu contra Zabuza Momochi el demonio de neblina oculta ahora Jounin elite de la hoja- eso también los sorprendió.

-También se sabe que es el dueño de toda la fortuna y las empresas del difunto magnate de negocios Gato, quien murió después de ser caputaro por el mismo " Zorro demoníaco ", se descubrió que Gato era un mafioso. También se dice que Naruto Uzumaki se gano un nombre dentro de las grandes empresas así como en el sistema de la mafia aunque no pertenezca a ella, los bombres que recibio son unos como "El Padrino y El señor de los mares (le hubiera puesto el señor de los cielos pero allí todavía no existen los aviones pero si los barcos)". La ubicación de la empresa ahora se encuentra en la tierra de las olas y cargo temporalmente por el constructor y amigo del nuevo dueño, Tazuna el ahora nuevo feudal de la tierra de las olas- informó quedando en shock el peliblanco.

Todo mundo estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca por los suelos incluso las alumnas de Naruto e incluso el mismo nombrado.

-"¡PERO QUE CARAJOS, LE DIJE A TAZUNA QUE SE QUEDARA CON LAS ESCRITURAS DE LA EMPREZA Y QUE LAS PUSIERA A SU NOMBRE, NO AL MÍO"- pensó en voz alta el rubio.

-¡Por que no nos dijiste que eras el nuevo dueño de una empresa millonaria!- le dijo Naruko tomando el cuello de su gi naranja y poniéndolo a su altura y se veía muy enojada.

-Oye y yo como iba a saberlo si apenas me di cuenta, en primer lugar le dije a ese viejo que pusiera las escrituras a su nombre y no al mio, segundo le dije que seria mejor para que la tierra de las olas pudiera progresar rápidamente para regresar a como era antes- se defendió de tal vez ser castigado por su dulce hermanita/amante.

-Pero si lo vemos de esta manera, seria lo mismo no lo cree Naruto-sensei? después de todo usted le estaría dando trabajo a la mayoría de los habitantes de la tierra de las olas y al mismo tiempo tendría ganancias que usted podría dar para que mas rápido aumente su estado económico y financiero, al mismo tiempo reconstruirían las calles y los viviendas que fueron dañadas por culpa de Gato- fueron las palabras de Sayuri recibiendo un asentimiento de las demás chicas.

-Bueno... creo que tienes razón -dijo viendo el techo pensativo –prosigue- le dijo a Kabuto quien asintió.

-También creo una técnica de rayo catalogada rango-SS aparte de saber las técnicas del cuarto Hokage y dominar los cinco elementos y sub-elementos como el Hielo, Lava entre otros como el elemento polvo al igual que el Tercer Tsuchikage- revelo quedándose estupefacto y no era el único.

casi todos sentían que se les iba el alma, estaban aterrados de enfrentarse a el un combate, Naruko estaba con los ojos con forma de corazón.

-"Soy una maldita afortunada"- pensó para si misma Naruko.

-"Es una maldita afortunada"- pensaron las mujeres por la suerte de la rubia Sayajin.

Después de eso todos se pusieron a oír las instrucciones de ibiki quien llego después de que Kabuto fuera atacado por los ninjas del sonido.

-Bueno pongan atención mocosos, yo seré quien los evalúe en esta primera etapa, que sera el examen escrito- dijo el Ibiki aterrando a la rubia Uzumaki.

-¡NOOOO QUE NO SEA ESCRITOOO!- exclamo aterrada.

(igual que el anime pero Naruko siendo quien motive a los demás participantes).

-Bueno, debido a que ninguno de ustedes desea renunciar solo me queda decir una cosa a los que se quedaron, ¡Felicidades han pasado la primera etapa!- dijo Ibiki poniendo felices a todos.

-¡SIIIII LO LOGREE!- grito con gran emoción la pequeña rubia haciendo reír a sus compañeras de entrenamiento y a Naruto.

-(Suspiro) Que recuerdos- dijo a si mismo viendo a su hermana feliz.

De pronto una ventana se rompe revelando dos Kunais que se clavaron en las paredes del salón revelando un cartel y dentro de el a Anko, donde después dijo que la siguiera y a Ibiki diciéndole que llego antes como siempre dejando entre enojada y avergonzada a la Jounin elite quien se maldecía por llegar antes. Pero en eso miro a Naruto frente a el que estaba con Hinata a su lado y entonces le mando una sonrisa depredadora que lo asusto un poco.

-Valla mira que tenemos aquí, pero si es mi hombre favorito. Dime Naruto-kun, ¿cuando vas hacerme tuya de nuevo?- dijo Anko con una sonrisa pervertida.

Todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban muy rojas quedaron boquiabiertos incluso los supervisores y hasta Ibiki por lo que acabaron de escuchar dejando a Naruto como una olla de presión.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- fue el grito de todo el mundo y de ciertas chicas que tenían deseos homicidas contra la domadora de serpientes.

-¡De que rayos estas hablando! ¡Que quede claro que tu me violaste!- fueron las palabras de un sonrojado Naruto dejando con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder a todos.

-Pero si eran simples clones- dijo tranquila.

-Pero aun así es violación, además recuerdo que no me dejarias en paz si no dejaba que tuvieras sexo con mis clones- dijo con los ojos en blanco y la señalaba.

-Pero tampoco escuche que tus clones se quejaran, es mas deberíamos decir que ellos nos estaban violando a nosotras, no me imagino como hubiera sido si fueras tu el que lo hiciera. Tus malditos clones hacían que Tsunami y yo nos corrieramos cinco veces mientras que ellos solo una, en serio eres una bestia, tuvimos que consumir una bolsa entera de píldoras de soldado cada una para no quedar noqueadas por días y terminar en silla en ruedas, y eso que eran cuatro clones dos para cada una, cada vez que lo hacíamos ellos nos daban fuerte y violentamente por ambos lados que hasta incluso le suplicamos y rogamos que se detuvieran pero ellos hacian caso omiso a las suplicas. Aun me duele ambos lados de tan solo pensarlo- relato sobandose el trasero.

Todos los hombres salieron volando por poderosas hemorragias nasales (a excepción de Gaara que aun no le dieron "la charla" por lo cual no entendió nada) incluso Shukaku dentro de Gaara estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa pervertida y sangre saliendo de su nariz ¿o sera arena?.

Las mujeres estaban con poderosos sonrojos hechando a volar su imaginación sonrojándose aun mas, incluso ya varias estaban sangrando como Naruko (que pervertida se volvió). De pronto Anko se puso en el regazo de Naruto y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y sorpresivamente lo beso dejando a todos quienes se recuperaron apenas con los desorbitados, Naruto estaba shockeado pero luego se sonrojo aún mas fuerte casi dando a un nuevo color al sentir como la lengua de la Mitarashi recorrida cada parte de su boca, el rubio desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer colgando de una lampara como gato asustado.

De repente se sintió una poderosa sed de sangre acompañado de una gran instinto asesino que paralizo a todo mundo, incluso algunos hombres casi se hacían pipí y deseaban que se los llevara la huesuda, voltearon a ver hacia un grupo de chicas y desearon no haberlo hecho ya que lo que vieron no era apto para menores.

-¡MALDITA ARRASTRADA, LAGARTONA, ARPÍA SADOMASOQUISTA!- gritaron al uníson Sayuri y Hinata con sus Doujutsus activados, Naruko con los ojos de Kurumi y su cabello ondeando peligrosamente en nueve colas haciendo palidecer a los supervisores y a Ibiki que les llegaron recuerdos nada bonitos de cierta pelirroja que les causo un gran trauma y no lo pudieron superar hasta seis meses después, y Haku con sus manos envueltas de guantes de hielo con púas que sostenían una motosierra de hielo (si que a mejorado con su elemento).

Se lanzaron para matar a la pelivioleta, pero no avanzaron mas de medio metro cuando fueron detenidos por los chicos, Naruko y Haku por las sombras de Shikamaru, Hinata por Kiba y Sayuri por su hermano Sasuke quien se olvido por completo de las consecuencias.

-Calmense Naruko- dijo el perezoso Nada.

-La mato, la mato- dijo furica Naruko.

-¡LA VAMOS A MATAR QUERRAS DECIR!- dijeron las demás.

-Ya Calmense quieren?, no podremos irnos de qui hasta que se calmen- les dijo Kiba.

-Chicas ya Calmense, están causando un gran alboroto- le hablo Naruto bajando de la lámpara.

La voz del rubio las calmo pero de mala gana y tuvieron que aguantarse pero...

¡CRACK/CRACK/CRACK/CRACK!

Se escucharon los sonoros de huesos quebrándose para después ver a Kiba, Sasuke y a Kabuto que estaba cerca al igual que Omoi con sus manos en su zona noble en el suelo y con los ojos desorbitados, una masa blanca salía de su boca extrañamente tenían sus formas debido a la poderosa patada en los huevos. La patada les fue dada por Hinata, Sayuri, Naruko y Haku, todos los hombres se llevaron las manos a los genitales y haciendo una mueca de dolor absoluto.

-Oremos por estas pobres almas que recibieron el castigo divino en el orgullo del hombre, que Dios tenga piedad de ellos y los libre de todo mal- dijo Naruto con traje de cura y biblia en mano que saco de quien sabe donde.

-¡Aaaaaaameeeeeen!- fue el coro de todos los hombres incluso de Kurama que estaba vendado en una camilla y Shukaku que pedía clemencia por las pobres almas.

Las mujeres en vez de sentir lastima, sintieron orgullo dándoles calificaciones de 10 a las chicas por tal patada, incluso Matatabi y Kurumi que lloraban de orgullo.

Después de todo ese numerito Anko les dijo a donde se dirigieran mañana para la segunda etapa.

... A la mañana siguiente ...

Todos los aspirantes estaban el campo de entrenamiento 44 mas bien conocido como el bosque de la muerte (Naruto lleva el traje de mirai trunks de color negro y naranja).

-Muy bien, cada equipo pasara a recojer un pergamino que son del cielo y la tierra, deben hacer lo posible por conseguir el pergamino faltante y llegar a la torre que esta en el centro del bosque, no pueden abrirlos hasta que hayan llegado a la torre ¿entendido?. Tienen 5 días para lograrlo de lo contrario no podrán pasar a la siguiente etapa- dijo mostrando ambos pergaminos y cada equipo fue a tomar el suyo –todos vallan a sus ligares de partida, y otra cosa que quiero decirles... ¡No mueran!, mucho menos tu Naruto-kun aunque se que no te pasara nada- le dijo de forma dulce a Naruto haciendo que le dieran escalofríos y las chicas le mandaran miradas de muerte a la Mitarashi.

-¡Ahora que empiece la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin- dicho esto las puertas se abrieron dando acceso a los genin quienes al momento de que abrieran ingresaron al interior.

... Con Naruto y su equipo ...

Naruto estaba planeando una estrategia para obtener el pergamino faltante.

-De acuerdo debemos conseguir el pergamino del cielo y otros mas para por si alguien lo necesita- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Naruto-kun, pero no sería mejor que dejáramos a los demás buscarlo por su cuenta? Es su responsabilidad después de todo- dijo Sayuri teniendo el asentimiento de Haku.

-Es cierto Naruto-kun, deben tomar ellos esa responsabilidad- comento la Yuki.

-Supongo que ambas tienen razón, ellos deben aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta y conseguir el pergamino. Entonces busquemos nuestro pergamino faltante vamos- dijo Naruto saltando por las ramas hacia el centro seguido de Haku y Sayuri.

Ya a pasado un día y Naruto junto a las chicas habían conseguido el pergamino y ahora estaban en la torre desde ayer, por lo que decidieron entrenar.

... Con Naruko y su equipo ...

Naruko y los demás estaban buscando el pergamino cuando de repente una ráfaga poderosa mando a volar a la rubia lejos del grupo, Sasuke y Sakura se habían encontrado con una extraña mujer a la cual el azabache se enfrento peor no pudo hacerle ningún rasguño, les enseño el pergamino que buscaban y se lo trago generando asco en ambos. Después un instinto asesino que provenía de la mujer los paralizo, una serpiente hizo acto de presencia y La mujer de la hierva le ordeno matarlos pero no alcanzo a llegar a su objetivo, ambos chicos vieron frente a ellos a una persona que había logrado detener a la serpiente que grande y fuerte, tenia cabellera rubia que ocultaban sus ojos, era Naruko que había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Oye... no estas herido verdad?... miedosito- pregunto levantando la vista mostrando un par de ojos rojos sangre con la pupila rasgada.

Naruko se volteo y le dio un poderoso golpe a la serpiente haciendo que explotara en una nube de humo, después miro a la persona que los había atacado.

-Valla, valla... No creí que pudieras derrotar a mi serpiente, tal vez pueda jugar un poco contigo antes de matarte- dijo la mujer.

-No me vendría mal un pequeño combate, e querido ver hasta donde e llegado con mis habilidades y esta sera una buena experiencia, por cierto soy Naruko Uzumaki soy la que va a patearte el trasero serpiente apestosa- dojo segura de si misma la rubia.

-Mhp intentalo pequeña mocosa, mi nombre es Orochimaru y voy hacerte sufrir hasta el ultimo minuto de tu vida "Esta mocosa no es lo que aparenta, puedo sentir que tiene una gran fuerza y no se por que pero debo tomarme este encuentro muy en serio o lo pagare caro"- penso Orochimaru serio ante la situación.

-Eso no sucederá Orochimaru- dijo Naruko segura de sus palabras.

Ambos combatientes estaban mirándose detenidamente, esperado el movimiento del otro pero ninguno hacia nada. Una hoja cayo de un árbol que al tocar el suelo dio la señal a ambos de que el combate a comenzado.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí termina este capitulo, y se que los deje en la mejor parte pero que se le puede hacer, los quise torturar un poco antes de la gran batalla de Naruko contra Orochimaru, espero que les haya gustado y le den me gusta al capítulo.

Cuidense y nos leemos hasta la próxima n_n/ chao.


	12. Chapter 8 parte 1

¡YA VOLVÍ PUTOS! y les traigo este nuevo capítulo con el combate de Naruko vs Orochimaru y otra sorpresa mas. Sin nada mas que decir...

Comenzamos.

* * *

-Hola- Persona hablando... Saben que, ya saben esto así que para que diablos lo pongo en cada cap.

Capitulo 8.

* * *

La hoja toco el suelo dando la señal de comenzar, ambos combatientes estaban viéndose hasta que Naruko hizo el primer movimiento haciendo una posición de manos.

-¡Estilo de viento: Bala de aire comprimido!- Exclamo lanzando una bala de aire al oponente quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

-¡Estilo de tierra: Lanzas de tierra!- exclamó enviando las lanzas a la rubia quien salto evitando el ataque.

Naruko estaba haciendo otra secuencia de manos pero no termino cuando vio a una serpiente invocada por Orochimaru que tenia intención de devorarla, ella invocó una de sus cadenas de Chakra clavándola en un árbol cercano donde la misma jalo a su invocadora evitando el ataque de la serpiente y sorprendiendo a Orochimaru.

-"Así que puede usarlas al igual que su madre, es una lastima que sea una Jinchuriki. Me hubiera servido de mucho en mis experimentos kukuku"- pensó el Sannin relamiéndose los labios.

Naruko invoco mas cadenas que atraparon a la serpiente impidiéndole moverse, las cadenas se apretaron hasta el punto de hacer desaparecer a la invocación. Volvió hacer posiciones de manos y vio a Orochimaru.

-¡Estilo de agua: Balas de agua!- disparo balas de agua hacia el Sannin serpiente quien hizo sellos de manos.

-¡Estilo de viento: Balas de aire!- Orochimaru lanzaron balas de aire que impactaron con las de agua.

Orochimaru pensó rápido y de acerco a gran velocidad hacia Naruko en un intento de golpearla, Naruko utilizo sus cadenas para atacar al Sannin haciéndolo retroceder mientras esquiva las cadenas que intentaban atraparlo, un par de cadenas salieron por detrás de Orochimaru atravesándolo.

Naruko se paralizó por un momento al ver que lo había matado, ella nunca había matado y no conocía esa experiencia, su cuerpo no respondía y el cuerpo de Orochimaru se convirtió en lodo haciendo que reaccione.

Orochimaru apareció detrás de ella sorprendiéndola y solo volteo para recibir una patada en las costillas mandándola hacia un árbol cercano y cayendo al suelo al final.

Naruko se quejo del dolor y se llevo una mano a sus costillas que posiblemente tendría unas rotas, Orochimaru se acerco y la rubia volvió hacer sellos de mano.

-¡Estilo de viento: ráfaga cortante!- lanzo una ráfaga que cortaba todo a su rango a Orochimaru que cambio su cuerpo como si fuera serpiente (obvio es el Sannin serpiente) y se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia la rubia.

Naruko alcanzo a reaccionar cuando una mano paso por su lado esquivandola y dejando que siga su rumbo, no tardo en contraatacar y golpeo el rostro del Orochimaru aprovechando la velocidad en la que se le acerco y rodó por causa del golpe hacia adelante, el Sannin se levanto sobandose el rostro a dolorido.

-"Maldición, es muy fuerte para ser una niña, sin duda es hija de Kushina"- pensó el hebi Sannin mientras un fuerte escalofrío le recorría en la columna, si en serio la rubia era hija de la pelirroja no quería imaginar como seria cuando crezca. Todavía recordaba cuando le dijo tomate por su cabello y gorda por comer mucho ramen aunque no subía de peso, estuvo en el hospital por 8 meses por los huesos rotos de sus costillas, brazos, piernas y columna, contusiones y las veces que su cuerpo paso por terribles clases de yoga doblándolo en ángulos imposibles e inhumanos, incluso se pregunto como es que su cuerpo se podía doblar de aquellas formas si nunca lo supo, ni siquiera los Jutsus mas avanzados que le aplicaba Tsunade le hacían efecto.

Naruko hizo un sello y cerro los ojos, se estaba concentrando y Orochimaru espero alguna clase de Jutsu pero no fue eso, cuando Naruko abrió los ojos el suelo debajo de ella se resquebrajo y desapareció de la vista del Sannin, había aplicado Chakra a sus pies para aumentar su velocidad y tener la ventaja.

Orochimaru fue golpeado en estomago por un golpe de la rubia, seguido de otro en la cara, una barrida en los pies y finalizando un patada cargada de Chakra directo en sus costillas quebrandoles algunas y lanzándolo lejos hasta chocar contra un árbol levantando una nube de polvo, cuando se disipó se vio a Orochimaru incrustó por completo en la corteza del árbol.

Orochimaru abrió la boca mas de lo que debía y saliendo de ella el Sannin cubierto de cierta viscosidad sin ningún rasguño.

-Me impresionas mocosa, para ser una niña eres muy fuerte, pero no tanto para derrotarme- dijo para aparecer cerca de ella golpeando fuertemente su estomago haciéndola escupir saliva con un poco de sangre.

Naruko cayo de rodillas sosteniendo el estomago adolorida, tenia pensado usar el Kunai que le dio su hermano pero lo descarto, quería hacerlo por si sola, quería hacerse mas fuerte e impresionar al hombre que le robo el corazón y la amo durante su infancia.

Se levantó con dificultad por el dolor de su estómago y sus costillas rotas, pero eso lo ignoraba.

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!-.

Miles de clones se encontraron en toda el área impresionando a Orochimaru por la gran cantidad, las rubias no esperaron nada y se lanzaron hacia Sannin traidor quien los derrotaba pero con algo de dificultad debido a que cada vez que uno desaparecía otros mas llegaban y se hacían mas hábiles, el entendió que ya sabia el secreto del jutsu clones de sombra.

Se dio batalla con lo clones que no dejaban de salir, cansado de estar perdiendo el tiempo salto y empezó hacer sellos de mano.

-¡Estilo de viento: Onda de viento cortante!- creo una gran onda de viento que deshizo todos los clones e incluso corto varios árboles.

Orochimaru estuvo tan centrado en los clones que no presto atención a la original, cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde y unas cadenas lo tenían atrapado en el aire.

-¡RASENGAN!- grito la Uzumaki impactando la técnica en el rostro de Orochimaru mandándolo hacia el suelo creando una nube de polvo , cuando se disipo, se vio el cuerpo de Orochimaru en un cráter con la cabeza clavada en la tierra.

De repente la cabeza de Orochimaru salio disparada hacia Sasuke mordiéndolo en el cuello haciendo que el azabache empezara a gritar de dolor y quedar inconsciente.

Quiso ir ayudarlo pero escucho una voz detrás de ella, una larga lengua la atrapo y elevo un poco.

-Sin duda me has dado pelea mocosa, pero esto debe acabar ahora- el Sannin le levanto la camiseta revelando por completo su estomago donde apareció el sello del Kyuubi, sus dedos de la mamo empezaron a brillar por el Chakra –¡Sello de los cinco elementos!- Orochimaru le puso el sello dejándola inconsciente, se marcho del lugar para dejarlos solos.

... En otro lugar ...

Estaba Karin aterrada y corriendo por su vida al quedar sola y perdida en el bosque al haber sido abandonada por sus propios compañeros, estaba escapando de un gran oso que quería devorarla, estuvo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero después adelante del camino no se fijo en una raíz que salia del suelo haciendo que tropieze y pierda sus lentes. Intentaba encontrarlos pero era inútil debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento, luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con su primo rubio y el Kunai que le regalo, saco el Kunai de tres puntas e inserto Chakra en el.

... En la torre ...

Naruto estaba hablando con Sayuri, Haku, Zabuza, Kasumi y Hiruzen cuando sintió el Chakra de Karin que se sentía aterrada en ese momento.

-¡Karin!- grito asustando a los demás.

-Que sucede Naruto?- pregunto el Sandaime preocupado.

Naruto no respondió y solamente desapareció en un destello amarillo.

... Con Karin ...

Karin estaba acorralada en un árbol sin escapatoria completamente aterrada, cerro los ojos esperando que su final llegara.

-¡Omega Blaster!- se escucho una voz que conocía la pelirroja.

En un destello amarillo apareció Naruto seguido de una esfera de energía color verde esmeralda que lanzo al oso impactando en el rostro del animal, la esfera lo arrastro lejos de ellos para después generar una explosión, al disiparse el humo de la explosión se pudo observar un pequeño páramo, Karin encontró sus anteojos y se los puso para poder ver al rubio quien se le acerco con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

-Te encuentras bien Karin?- pregunto preocupado revisándola.

-Yo...yo- hablaba con voz baja y después abrazo al rubio con fuerza y llorar en su pecho –me abandonaron...sinf dijeron que soy una fenómeno que no debía existir snif- dijo sollozando poniendo al ojiazul.

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo, no llores ahora estas conmigo... Con tu primo, y no te voy abandonar... Te lo prometo- le dijo con calidez en su voz.

Un momento después , Karin dejo de llorar para dormirse en los brazos de Naruto, Naruto se dispuso a volver con ella a la torre para que descansara ya que sabia que Karin no podría continuar en los exámenes ya que su equipo se disolvió, así que desapareció en un destello amarillo.

... En la torre ...

Todos estaban preocupados por la manera en que se comporto Naruto para irse así, en eso apareció el Uzumaki con Karin en brazos que puso celosas a Sayuri y Haku.

-Naruto que paso y quien es esta jovencita?- pregunto Hiruzen.

-Lo que paso es que fui a rescatarla de ser devorada por un oso, su nombre es Karin Uzumaki y su equipo la abandono a su suerte para que muriera a manos del enemigo- respondió serio.

Esto dejo impresionados a todos.

-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Uzumaki?- preguntó el espadachín.

-Así es, descubrir que ella es una Uzumaki en el examen escrito al igual que una sensor, cuando sentí su Chakra se mi hizo muy parecido al de mi madre y entonces descubrí que ella es una pariente cercana a nosotros- respondió feliz.

-Así que tu prima? Entonces debes hacerte cargo de ella ya que eres el mayor y ella es tu prima- dijo el Sarutobi.

-Es verdad, pero debe hacer algo para convertirla en Kunoichi de Konoha, deberemos hablar con el líder de la aldea de la hierva para pedir el traslado de Karin a Konoha por ordenes del líder del clan Uzumaki osea yo. Por cargos de abuso y maltrato hacia su persona violando sus derechos como una miembro de un clan noble y también el cadáver de su madre- dijo serio sorprendiendo a los oyentes y también por la manera hablar.

-Eres impresionante Naruto, incluso debería ascenderte a Jounin elite e incluso a capitán Anbu, eres muy maduro y responsable en tus objetivos, incluso te digo que serias un impresionante jefe de clan- dijo Hiruzen.

-Hahaha no es para tanto- dijo el rubio apenado.

-Aja si como no, eres dueño de una empresa millonaria que le pertenecía a un mafioso, tienes afición a los cinco elementos y sub elementos, creaste un atecnuca rango-SS y conoces las técnicas del cuarto Hokage, derrotaste a un Kage e hiciste muchas cosas mas además de vivir casi 400 años- dijo con sarcasmo Sayuri con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a los Jounin y al Hokage preguntándose cono es que lo sabían.

-Como es que lo saben- pregunto serio Hiruzen.

-Por esto- Naruto puso sus manos en la frente del Hokage mostrándole sus memorias.

-Bueno ya no importa, lo bueno es que no saben sobre el legado y quienes fueron sus padres.

-Que sera revelado en la tercera etapa- dijo haciendo reír al viejo.

... A la mañana siguiente ...

En el bosque de la muerte en un árbol hueco se encuentra el equipo 7 herido después de pelear contra Orochimaru. Naruko le hizo frente al Sannin dándole pelea pero fue derrotada al no estar a su altura, Sakura fue la menos afectada e hizo guardia toda la noche.

-Valla esto fue mas fácil de lo que pense- dijo Dosu haciendo acto de presencia con Zaku y Kin.

Sakura se alarmó y se puso en guardia.

-Como es que no cayeron en la trampa- les preguntó viendo al equipo del sonido.  
-Una trampa que fue hecha en un día se hace notar fácilmente- respondió Zaku preocupando a Sakura.

En eso Naruko empieza a despertar levantándose perezosamente mientras se estiraba y se llevaba una mano a la boca dando un bostezo y la otra la estiraba para después tallarse un ojo haciéndola ver adorable.

-Diablos pero que ternura- dijeron Zaku y Dosu embobados mientras las chicas solo miraban con gotas en la cabeza por como se comportaban.

... (Aquí es igual al anime hasta donde Sasuke le rompe los brazos a Zaku) ...

Todos estaban que no podían creerlo, Sasuke había cambiado y eso se debía al sello maldito que lo estaba embriagando con su poder maligno.

-Ahora siguen ustedes- Sasuke se acerco hacia los demás miembros del sonido pero le fue bloqueado el paso.

-Ya detente Sasuke- Naruko se interpuso entre los del sonido y Sasuke.

-Apartate de mi camino Uzumaki- dijo tangente.

-No voy hacerlo, te estas saliendo de control Sasuke, ya no tienes que seguir- le decía pero Sasuke hacia caso omiso a lo que decía.

En un parpadeo Sasuke apareció frente a la rubia golpeándola en las costillas hiriéndola aun mas, Naruko escupió una bocanada de sangre preocupando a los demás, se levanto lentamente pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo y le conecto un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera mas sangre.

Naruko no le importó en lo absoluto y se alejo haciendo unas posiciones de mano.

-¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Dragón misil de Agua!- Naruko creo un dragón que se dirigió a Sasuke el cúal solo esquivo el ataque e hizo sellos de mano.

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix!- varias bolas de fuego se dirigieron a la rubia.

-¡Estilo de Agua: Muro de agua!- con la humedad del ambiente creo una pared de agua contrarrestando el ataque de Sasuke y creando una cortina de niebla.

Naruko utilizó un Jutsu de viento para disipar la niebla y dejar ver a los demás, Naruko por instinto tomo el tri Kunai bloqueando el ataque de otro Kunai que era sostenido por Sasuke, los demás se impresionaron por el tipo de kunai que portaba la rubia.

Sasuke con su velocidad le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la rubia des orientándola, aprovechando el momento le dio una secuencia de golpes lastimándola gravemente, golpes por todo el cuerpo y fracturándole otras costillas mas al darle una patada que la mando a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano haciendo que escupiera mas sangre y callendo de rodillas, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y con sus últimas fuerzas envió el poco Chakra que tenia en ese momento para llamar a Naruto, al final termino inconsciente y soltó el Kunai cayó a los pies de Sasuke.

-¡Naruko!- grito Sakura asustada por la condición de su compañera.

-No eras mas que una perdedora- dijo Sasuke viéndola en el suelo, miro el Kunai que hace unos momentos tenia y lo tomó para acercarse hacia ella con claras intenciones.

Los equipos de Iwa y Kumo llegaron al momento que Sasuke se acercaba a Naruko para asesinarla, decidieron intervenir para evitar el asesinato. Kurotsuchi y Yugito se pusieron enfrente de Sasuke y con una patada conjunta lo alejaron de ella.

Samui junto con Karui y Omoi lo amenazaron con sus espadas en su cuello, pero Sasuke al ser mas rápido los derribo barriéndoles los píes, los compañeros de Kurotsuchi utilizaron Jutsus de tierra pero no sirvieron de nada y fueron derrotados fácilmente.

Yugito y Kurotsuchi se lanzaron al ataque contra Sasuke, lo atacaron con todo al igual que Sasuke, pero Sasuke era mas fuerte al estar influenciado por el sello maldito, las mando a volar unos metros lejos de Naruko liberando su camino.

Yugito estaba a punto de usar el Chakra de Matatabi para ayudar a la rubia, pero un destello amarillo hizo acto de presencia revelando a Naruto tomando el Kunai. Se levanto y miro a todos los equipos en mal estado al igual que los del sonido vio a Sasuke bajo la influencia del sello maldito además que estaba en medio de su camino, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Naruko muy malherida se preocupó mucho además de que su mirada se ensombreció y se acerco hacia ella para poder tomarla sus brazos.

-Quien le hizo esto?- preguntó con voz carente de emociones asustando a todos a todos.

-Eso le pasa por meterse en mi camino- respondió Sasuke de manera estúpida.

Todos no sabían si fue muy estúpido o muy inteligente la respuesta de Sasuke, incluso estaban dando su mas sentido pésame a su hermana por tener un hermano tan imbécil.

-Nunca pensé que llegarias a tales extremos Sasuke- dijo Naruto caminando hacia Sakura pasando por un lado del azabache con su cabello tapando sus ojos.

-No importa lo que pienses Uzumaki, con este poder voy cumplir mis objetivos, y ni tú ni nadie va a detenerme-.

Naruto recostó a la Uzumaki menor aun lado de Sakura Kurotsuchi y Yugito se acercaron para revisarla, no eran ninjas médicos pero le podrían dar primeros auxilios.

-Entonces... no te importa si te arranco los brazos y las piernas verdad?- le preguntó revelando una mirada asesina que le heló la sangre a todo mundo y por precaución se alejaron hacia donde estaban las Kunoichis de Kumo e Iwa junto a Sakura.

Naruto en un segundo apareció frente a Sasuke quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, se le quedo viendo sin hacer nada por lo que el azabache le dio un golpe en el mentón sin obtener resultado alguno, le dio una secuencia de golpes y patadas obteniendo el mismo resultado, Sasuke frustrado se alejo y lanzo Shurikens hacia el rubio pero no le hicieron efecto.

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- lanzo la bola de fuego envolviéndolo en una explosión.

Sasuke sonrió ante esto, pero luego esa sonrisa se borro y fue cambiada una de pánico ya que Naruto seguí sin ningún rasguño, el rubio desapareció de su vista y apareció a escasos centímetros de el.

-Mi turno-.

Fue lo único que dijo para después darle un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra el árbol dejando un enorme hueco en el, se acerco y lo tomo de la cabeza y dándole un rodillazo en la misma sacándole sangre y unos dientes, le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y saliva alzándolo un poco en el aire.

Antes de que el Uchiha cayera al suelo fue detenido por la rápida e inhumana secuencia de golpes que le daba Naruto, en vez de golpes se veían solo unos simples borrones, le dio un ultimo golpe muy fuerte en el estomago haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, todos estaban impresionados y aterrados por tan tremenda golpiza inhumana hacia el azabache incluso sintieron mucha lastima y quisieron ir ayudarlo a pesar de lo que hizo, el no merecía ese castigo.

-Ahora Sasuke, veamos como tu cuerpo... Puede moverse sin tu cabeza y columna- dijo aterrando a todos por lo que tal vez estaban pesando al igual que Sasuke que estando aun consciente estaba lleno de miedo.

Naruto tomo a Sasuke de su cabeza con una mano y con la otra del hombro, pero antes de arrancarle la cabeza saco sus cadenas y cada una tomo un brazo y pierna de Sasuke para después arrancárselas sacando litros de sangre de su cuerpo, entonces empezó a jalar su cabeza hacia arriba y Sasuke gritaba de dolor y terror ante los ninjas espectadores, de un tirón Naruto le arrancó la cabeza junto con su columna tirándola al suelo, su otra mano aun sujetaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Sasuke que empezó lanza grandes cantidades de sangre por todos lados y bañando a Naruto con ella.

Todos los espectadores estaban incrédulos, paralizados, aterrados y en shock. Frente a ellos habían presenciado a una persona matar a otra, algunos como Omoi, Choji, Kin, Sakura e ino vomitaron lo que tenían en el estómago al no poder soportarlo.

... Mundo real ...

Sasuke comenzó a respirar agitado sujetándose el pecho, vio que sentía su mano y empezó a ver que no faltara ninguna parte de su cuerpo el cual todo estaba en su lugar. Miro al frente donde Naruto lo miraba con esa mirada asesina, si las miradas matasen el ya hubiera estado cien metros bajo tierra.

-Eso no fue un simple genjutsu Sasuke, lo que acabas de ver hace un momento fue tu horrible muerte, pero es una lastima que no pueda matarte o de lo contrario me considerarían asesino y traidor solo por matar a su "increíble" Uchiha, además de que no me gustaría que Sayuri me odiara y se convirtiera como tu, ella es una chica muy buena con un gran futuro- dijo apareciendo atrás de el dándole un golpe en la nuca suave dejándolo inconsciente.

Las marcas del sello maldito se retiraron de su cuerpo volviendo al sello.

-Veo que todos tienen el pergamino los pergaminos, menos el equipo del sonido y el de mi hermana- dijo viendo al equipo del sonido –tomen, es el que necesitan no?- revelo dos pergaminos lanzando uno a Dosu.

-Por que nos ayudas? Intentamos matar al equipo de hermana- pregunto el hombre vendado.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso, pero... aun así no puedo hacerles nada por que yo no soy así como Sasuke-.

Naruto se acerco a su hermana y su mano brillo en color dorado que fue adentrándose en el cuerpo de la rubia que empezó a brillar, todos vieron como las heridas de la ojiazul se cerraban y curaban, todo rastro de herida ya no estaba como si nunca las hubiera tenido. Se escuchaba su respiración normal dando indicios de que estaba dormida.

-Naruko-chan- le hablo para que despertara pero no lo consiguió –Naruko-chan.

-Naruko-chan hay ramen y si te levantas ahora mismo te lo daré y otra cosa lo que tu quieras sin negarme- dijo burlonamente.

-¡Sipirili! ¡Ramen donde!- respondió bien despierta.

Esto le saco un goton a todos y Naruto escuchó a Kurama decir "no te robes mis diálogos".

-No hay ramen, solo lo hice para que despertaras- respondió divertido.

-Moo que malo eres Onii-chan- le dijo haciendo un adorable puchero que hizo reír a Naruto.

-No te preocupes cuando acabemos la segunda etapa iremos a comer todo el ramen que quieras- dijo el Uzumaki mayor haciendo feliz a la Uzumaki menor mientras ambos se sentaban.

-Oye por que el Teme no despierta aun no despierta- preguntó haciendo enojar a Ino y Sakura que le estaba arreglando el cabello a la ultima.

Al terminar de arreglarle el cabello a Sakura, Ino cargo a Lee pero Tenten la ayudo.

-Gracias Ino, yo me encargo ahora de el- dijo Tenten haciendo que la Yamanaka le entregara a Lee.

-De acuerdo-.

-¡VAMOS LEE DESPIERTA, ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA DESCANSAR ASI QUE DESPIERTA HOLGAZÁN!- le grito Tenten sarandeando a Lee sacándole un goton a todos.

-EH?... ¿que paso?- pregunto desorientado.

-Lo que paso fue que nos salvaste, Gracias Lee- le dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Lee.

-Onii-chan donde están Sayuri-chan y Haku-chan- preguntó Naruko mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Naruto para gran disgusto de todas las Kunoichis.

-Ellas están en la torre, llegamos ayer y hace rato sentí el Chakra de Sasuke y pero no pensé que los dejaría en ese estado, pero cuando me llamaste supe que todo se salio de control- respondió de forma tranquila.

En eso Naruto sintió una horrible energía, una presencia maligna y agradecía a que podía sentir las emociones negativas, tomando una mirada seria dirigió su vista hacia hacia unos arboles donde provenía cierta energía, todos miraron el cambio de Naruto y tomaron poses defensivas por si era un enemigo, Naruko se levanto del regazo de Naruto para ponerse en guardia.

-Se que estas ahí, así que sera mejor que salgas- le dijo al tipo escondido.

 **-Valla, para ser un terrícola pudiste detectarme- se escucho una voz profunda desde los árboles.**

Se fue aproximando hacia Naruto revelándose un ser humanoide (a mierda los detalles voy a poner a Dodoria el guardaespaldas de Freezer), todos quedaron estupefactos al ver al ser que estaba frente a ellos y aterrados, bueno solo las mujeres.

-Quien eres y que haces en este planeta?- pregunto sorprendiendo a todos mundo, nunca creyeron que Naruto estuviera tan tranquilo, ¿acaso ya había visto seres como este antes?.

Mi nombre es Dodoria y estoy aquí para invadir este planeta y venderlo a un buen precio- dijo arrogante.

Todos estaban asombrados por ver en persona a un extraterrestre que venia del espació.

-Están viendo lo mismo que yo- pregunto Naruko recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás equipos.

-Es un extraterrestre de verdad- dijo asombrada Yugito.

 **-(Yugito-chan)- hablo Matatabi.**

-(Que sucede Matatabi-chan)-.

 **-(Pase lo que pase, mantengan se alejados de ellos o podrían resultar heridos)- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia.**

-Escuchen, debemos alejarnos de ellos por que esto no se pondrá nada bueno- advirtió a los demás.

 **-Jajajajaja ellos si saben cuando escapar- dijo el hombre rosado con una sonrisa arrogante.**

-No permitiré que elimines la vida de mi planeta, mejor rindete no quiero herirte- dijo muy serio Naruto.

 **-Jajajajaja ese fue un buen chiste, una basura insignificante como tu no puede derrotarme-.**

-De acuerdo vallamos a un lugar mas alegado donde no haya nadie, no quiero que personas mueran por nuestra pelea-.

Ante esto Dodoria solo creo una bola de energía rosa y la lanzo hacia el centro del bosque lo cual hizo a Naruto reaccionar.

-¡NOOOO!- Naruto creo una bola de energía para desviar la del atacante enviando ambas al cielo donde crearon una explosión.

 **-Ohh eres rápido, pensé que los terrícolas aquí no podían usar el Ki-.**

Todos se impresionaron al ver a Naruto creando una esfera idéntica a la del sujeto, también se impresionaron cuando dijo que no podían usar esa energía llamada Ki y Naruto podía usarla ¿como era eso posible?.

-A que se refiere con eso de Ki?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Creo que escuche algo como eso de parte de mi abuelo & dijo Kurotsuchi llamando la atención de todos –dijo que hace años antes de que el Rayo amarillo naciera, se encontró con un sujeto con una extraña ropa acompañada de una mujer, dijo que el tipo que se encontró fue el que dejo a los ninjas que querían secuestrar a la esposa del primer Hokage abatidos- revelo asombrando a todos.

-Dices que ese sujeto era un usuario de eso que llaman Ki?- pregunto Neji.

-Así es- respondió regresando su vista a Naruto.

Naruto miraba con furia al atacante por intentar destruir el bosque junto con los demás participantes.

-Eres un maldito- dijo Naruto.

 **-Querías un lugar donde no hubiera nadie no? Pues yo te estaba cumpliendo tu deseo- respondió sin ninguna pizca de culpa.**

Ante esa respuesta la furia de Naruto aumento, el rastreador de Dodoria sonó mostrándole su poder de pelea al usuario.

 **-¿mmm? Increíble tu poder de batalla aumento, parece que la furia es tu fuente de poder-.**

-Naruko-chan, Yugito-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan sera mejor que se vallan todos a la torre para que estén a salvo- dijo sonrojando a Yugito y Kurotsuchi por el sufijo cariñoso –atrapalo Naruko-chan- Naruto le lanza el pergamino faltante.

-Onii-chan- Naruko se preocupo por que su hermano se quedaría a pelear contra ese ser.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan, yo estaré bien te lo prometo y siempre cumplo mis promesas- le dijo dándole una sonrisa a la Uzumaki menor.

-De acuerdo te estaremos esperando Onii-chan- Naruko se acercó y le dio beso en al mejilla –para la buena suerte.

Naruto viendo que ya no había nadie decidió que era el momento de empezar, pero luego vio a Sasuke todavía inconsciente en el suelo sacándole un gota en la nuca y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-"No puedo creer que lo hayan olvidado, se parece a Shino"- pensó y creo un clon para llevarse a Sasuke a la torre impresionando a Dodoria, Shino estornudo presintiendo que se habían burlado de el –es hora de comenzar- Naruto desapareció de la vista de Dodoria.

El invasor se impresionó por su velocidad así que se puso en guardia, su rastreador le advirtió de un ataque por detrás y se agacho evitando una patada del ojiazul, tomo distancia para luego analizar con su rastreador al Uzumaki impresionándose.

 **-Como es posible, tu poder de pelea es de 9000 no puedes ser así de rápido y fuerte- dijo asombrado.**

-Nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo- dijo serio poniéndose en pose de combate de Goku –ahora comenzamos con la verdadera pelea.

Continuara...

* * *

Muajajajajajajaja soy malvado, los deje en la mejor parte, pero no se preocupen al menos admitan que la pelea de Naruko y Orochimaru fue buena. Dejen su likes y sus comentarios gracias y hasta la próxima n_n/.

Pd: Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.


	13. Chapter 8 parte 2

¡Hola a todos los pervertidos y amantes de la destrucción y aventuras, lolicones, shotacones! Llego su camarada y buen amigo con el siguiente capítulo de esta inigualable historia, y como es aburrido estar hablando y escribiendo cosas que no vienen al caso...

Comenzamos.

* * *

Capitulo 8: segunda parte.

* * *

Naruto estaba quieto esperando un movimiento de su enemigo, Dodoria se lanzo contra el rubio con un puño en dirección a su rostro que fue bloqueado por el antebrazo izquierdo del rubio, intento con el otro pero fue detenido por el otro antebrazo libre para después fueran desviados a los lados y recibir un fuerte cabezazo cortesía de Naruto que lo mando varios metros destrozando arboles.

Dodoria se repuso y lanzo bolas de ki a Naruto que hizo lo mismo explotando al contacto con las demás, debido a la cantidad de ataques se empezó a crear una cortina de humo. Dodoria miro como empezó acercarse dentro de la cortina de humo por lo que se puso en guardia, un kunai salio del humo y dodoria sonrió con burla dejado que el kunai pasara de largo por un lado de la cabeza.

-¡Rasengan!- escuchó Dodoria atrás de el viendo a Naruto con una esfera azul en su mano que impacto en su pecho sintiendo como se le iba el aire.

El Rasengan la arrastró Dodoria hasta varios arboles mas creando un agujero en varios por donde los atravesaba, se reincorporó al caer al suelo debido a la fuerza del Rasengan.

Después vio como el rubio estaba frente suyo y le empezó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra sin poder darle un golpe debido a la furia siendo esquivados fácilmente. Naruto tomo ambos puños con facilidad y libero haciéndolos a los lados dejando libre al frente para darle un fuerte cabezazo a Dodoria haciéndolo retroceder.

 **-Maldito eso me dolio- exclamo sosteniéndose la frente con una mano mientras sangraba un poco.**

-Oh no, lastime a la horrible le hermana de Patricio Estrella- dijo burlándose.

 **-¡Maldito pagaras por esto!- exclamo furioso lanzándose a una gran velocidad a su oponente.**

Salio disparado hacia Naruto dejando un camino de destrucción debido a la energía que expulsaba, Naruto tenia en ese momento la guardia baja por lo que recibio un potente golpe que lo mando a volar sacándolo del bosque de la muerte y cayendo en el campo de entrenamiento 11 generando un fuerte temblor que se sintió en toda la aldea.

Los habitantes se asustaron y algunos ninjas y Anbus fueron a verificar que pasaba cuando vieron una nube de polvo que se alzaba en el cielo, en el campo de entrenamiento al disiparse el polvo se deja ver una gran cráter de lo que antes era el campo de entrenamiento, dentro se ve a Naruto enterrado boca abajo de forma cómica y solo se escuchó decir en murmullo.

-Auch-.

... En la torre del bosque ...

Todos los equipos habían llegado a la torre y estaban reunidos en donde sería la ronda eliminatoria, los senseis de los equipos estaban con ellos al igual que Orochimaru disfrazado cuando sintieron el temblor que sacudió toda la torre, todos se alertaron y el equipo 11 llego junto a ellos por que Sayuri estaba preocupada por Sasuke, incluso el equipo 8 el de la arena se habían reunido con ellos.

-¡Que fue eso!?- pregunto ino sintiendo el temblor.

-Un temblor genio- respondió Kiba enojando a la rubia Yamanaka.

-Debe ser Naruto que esta peleando con ese extraterrestre- dijo Lee haciendo asentir a los demás que estaban con Naruto y preocupando mas a Naruko.

Los Jounin y demás equipos se asombraron con le que estaban hablando los demás y poniendo interesado a Orochimaru para sus experimentos.

-Onii-chan- dijo muy preocupada Naruko.

-Tranquila Naruko-chan, Naruto-kun es fuerte y podrá vencerlo- trato de calmarla Sayuri.

-Es cierto Naruko, no tienes por que preocuparte debes creer en las palabras de tu hermano- dijo Hiruzen llegando con ellos.

-Debemos ir ayudarlo- hablo Zabuza.

-No sera necesario- dijo el Sandaime llamando la atención de todos –Naruto me dijo que no intervinieramos por que solo seriamos una carga en esa pelea y morirían personas inocentes, ya les avise a todos los ninjas que por nada en el mundo se acercaran a los campos de entrenamiento, no importa que pase no deben acercarse- dijo muy serio.

-Tiene razón Lord Hokage- dijo serio Zabuza –¡Apuesto 500 Ryos a que llega con la ropa destrozada y heridas- dijo de repente el espadachín.

Esto dejo desconcertados a los demás y las chicas.

-Yo apuesto 1000- dijo Bee impactando a su equipo genin.

-Igual yo- dijo Kakashi.

-Yo apuesto 10,000 a que ustedes tres quedan con los huesos rotos, contusiones, hemorragias internas y órganos dañados antes de que Naruto llegue- dijo con mucha lastima el Hokage viento al trio de imbéciles.

Todos los demás se alejaron de los tres Jounin que palidecieron al entender lo que dijo, voltearon su rostros lentamente para ver a un grupo de chicas que tenían un aura oscura y aterradora al igual que una terrible sed de sangre.

 **-Como se atreven apostar cuando mi querido hermano esta arriesgando su vida para salvar sus estúpidos culos trio de idiotas- dijo con voz de ultratumba la rubia mientras su cabello se dividía en 9 colas aterrando a los que conocen a la madre de Naruko.**

 **-Esta vez han llegado al limite grandisimos estúpidos- dijo de igual manera Sayuri activando su Sharingan y su Chidori.**

 **-Tendré que darle una lección Zabuza-sensei- dijo Haku mientras creaba una capa de hielo en el puso para evitar que los tres escaparan.**

 **-Como es que personas como ustedes pueden ser Jounin, si no pueden tomar su trabajo en serio- dijo Hinata Activando su Byakugan mientras Chakra la rodeaba.**

 **-De esta no se salva Bee-sensei, es hora que sufra y sienta el verdadero dolor- dijo Yugito mientras sus uñas crecían y sus ojos se volvían como los de Matatabi.**

El trio de inafortunados estaban cagados de miedo ya que los tenían bien acorralados y solo podían decir...

-Ya nos cargo la ver...¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-.

No pusieron terminar al estar siendo masacrados peor que un policía indefenso rodeado de manifestantes. Todos veían la escena con terror absoluto y solo pudieron pensar una cosa.

-"Nota mental: No hablar sobre Naruto ni apostar en su contra"-.

... En otro lugar ...

Nagato y sus caminos estornudaron.

-Parece que alguien esta siguiendo mi ideología- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la nada.

-(Suspiro) no otro dolor de cabeza noooo. Ya tengo suficiente con siete locos, 1 vivo y 6 muertos que comparten una sola mente con estupideces del dolor y pendejadas religiosas como el imbécil sadomasoquista de Hidan, el par de maricones artistas Sasori y Deidara, un pez deforme sin agua que empieza apestar como Kisame, una mala hierba que nunca muere como Zetsu, un maldito avaro decrepito amante del dinero como Kakuzu, un emo con complejo de hermano como Itachi, un hombre con la personalidad de un niño con retraso mental que se cree un buen chico como Tobi y finalmente yo... Una sexy maestra de origami con cuerpazo de infarto que toda la bola de idiotas subnormales aquí presentes desea tenerme en su cama ahora mismo por verme como una chica caliente siendo además la unica persona normal que existe en esta estúpida organización- dijo Konan con claro fastidio saliendo de la guarida que era una especie de almacén con varias bodegas, cierra la puerta de madera con fuerza destrozándola.

Mientras que el resto de la organización se ponían en cada parte de la guarida en posición fetal con una gran aura de depresión y nubes grises en sus cabezas que los empezaban a mojar mientras se echaban a llorar a moco tendido.

-Snif...no tienes sentimientos Konan, nos partistes el Kokoro- dijeron al uníson toda la organización.

... Con Naruto ...

La pelea ahora se llevaba a cabo en el aire donde las personas no corrían peligro alguno, Naruto estaba golpeado con la ropa rasgada al confiarse en la pelea, solamente estaba luchando con golpes y patadas contra Dodoria quien no le daba oportunidad de defenderse, Naruto le dio una patada alejándolo.

 **-Toma maldito- exclamo dodoria lanzándole bolas de energía sin parar que eran desviadas por Naruto hacia zonas deshabitadas para no dañar a todo ser del planeta**

-Maldición me confíe demasiado-.

Naruto se acerco a gran velocidad a Dodoria para golpearlo en pecho con gran fuerza haciéndolo retroceder mientras creaba una esfera de energía que lanzo al hombre rosado. Dodoria la esquivo y la bola de energía impacto en una montaña destruyendo un parte de ella.

-¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!-.

Una bola de fuego salio disparada hacia Dodoria el cual se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue tan poderoso que recibió quemaduras de tercer grado.

 **-Desgraciado- exclamó furioso.**

-Te dije que no dejaría que destruyeras este planeta- le dijo seriamente.

Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció arriba juntando sus manos para darle un doble golpe haciendo que descendiera velozmente hacia el suelo impactando en el campo de entrenamiento 8 generando otro fuerte temblor y un gran cráter, Dodoria se levanto con dificultad debido al fuerte golpe.

 **-Mal-maldición... n-no voy a perder- dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba a su oponente, abrió la boca y empezó acumular energía dentro de ella, concentrando la energía que podía en ese ataque a lo que Naruto supo que era muy poderosa y espero el ataque –Toma esto.**

El rubio al ver el ataque llegar a el se cubrió con ambos brazos recibiendo el ataque de lleno, Dodoria sonrió al ver que logró su cometido creyendo que había acabado con el tipo. Pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que solamente le desintegro la ropa del torso y los pantalones tenían varias rasgaduras incluso se podía ver su rodilla izquierda, bajo los brazos para ver que solo tenia rasguños y lo miraba de forma fría y amenazante mientras descendía al suelo.

-Mejor regresa a tu planeta no me puedes derrotar, eres fuerte eso esta claro pero yo tengo un nivel superior, no estoy usando todo mi poder por que no quiero llamar mas la atención de "invitados no deseados"- dijo el Uzumaki.

 **-¡Canalla mal nacido!- rugió lanzándose al ataque de nuevo expulsando su poder nuevamente impresionando a Naruto.**

Dodoria se acerco a gran velocidad a al rubio que no reacciono rápido para defenderse, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, le dio otro en el estomago seguido de una patada en el mentón para mandarlo hacia arriba. Se acerco volando hacia el dándole golpes y patadas sin detenerse haciendo que Naruto comenzara a sangrar un poco del pecho, la cara y otras partes debido a que los brazos de Dodoria tenían púas que le desgarraban partes del cuerpo, concentro energía en su puño y se lo estampó al rubio en el estomago quien puso una mueca de dolor apretando los dientes y entre ellos salia un poco de sangre.

Dodoria no se detuvo y le dio un fuerte codazo un poco por debajo de la nuca mandándolo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo generando otro temblor al caer en el campo de entrenamiento 10 destrozándolo casi por completo. Naruto se levanto quejándose un poco del dolor solo para recibir una ráfaga de Ki que lo arrastró hasta el campo de entrenamiento 9 dejando un rastro de destrucción total y siguiendo su curso.

Naruto cansado de jugar activo su Rinnegan absorbiendo la técnica que lanzo Dodoria quien se sorprendió al ver como su ataque era consumido y el cambio de sus ojos.

 **-Como demonios hiciste eso y que demonios te paso en los ojos- exclamó furioso.**

-Esto que tengo se llama Rinnegan y fue lo que utilice para absorber tu ataque, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir por una última vez... regresa a tu planeta y no vuelvas mas aquí- le dijo seriamente mirando al soldado del espacio.

 **-¡No voy hacerlo nunca maldito! ¡Destruire este planeta con todo lo que habita en ella, nadie se puede enfrentar al imperio del gran...- no pudo terminar ya que Naruto lo golpeo en estomago con fuerza sacándole el aire.**

Naruto no se detuvo y le dio un fuerte golpe a un lado de la cabeza rompiéndole los huesos de ella, seguido de una patada en la rodilla derecha destrozándola en el proceso, otro potente golpe a un lado de las costillas fracturando todas las del lado derecho. Reunió gran cantidad de fuego concentrándolo en su puño izquierdo para impactarlo en su estomago y liberando el ataque concentrado al contacto con su estomago para que se creara una explosión detrás de Dodoria. Y finalmente un golpe a un lado del rostro que lanzo varios metros mientras giraba de forma horizontal hasta caer al suelo (saque esta escena en una pelea de Scorpión y Subzero... Mas bien... de un vídeo de rap de Scorpión vs Ghost Rider, ya saben que esos vídeos contienen algunas escenas de peleas).

Dodoria se levanto con mucha dificultad al tener huesos rotos y daños internos severos...o mas bien lo que quedaba de sus órganos ya que donde estaba antes su estomago y demás órganos solo quedaba lo que seria el corazón de Dodoria palpitando todavía y colgando, debido al ataque de fuego de Naruto. Después sintió una mano una mano en la cabeza, intentando liberarse intento alejarse solo pata ser atrapado por cadenas verde esmeralda que le impidieron cualquier ruta de escape, no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba muriéndose y no le quedaban fuerzas, solo eschuco un último murmullo de parte del Sayajin.

-¡Camino humano- murmuro tomando el alma de Dodoria matándolo al instante.

Soltó el cuerpo o lo que quedaba de el desapareciendo las cadenas, el cuerpo cayó al suelo y Naruto lo miro con una sola cosa en mente.

-Debo destruir el cuerpo, si el maldito de Orochimaru logra tomar alguna muestra de ADN experimentara con personas inocentes y las matara, tampoco debo olvidarme de esa maldita momia decrépita que nos hizo la vida un infierno a mi hermana y a mi. Además ella fue la mas afectada en ese asunto, tal vez deba conservar eso, según lo que dijo Wiss-sensei eso es un rastreador que usaban los del imperio de Freezer para ir hacia ubicaciones diferentes, planetas o otras que tengan en su base de datos. Solo debo reprogramarlo con el lenguaje de la tierra y listo -dijo viendo el rastreador tomándolo y lo puso en su bolsillo.

Después tomo el cuerpo de Dodoria y lo lanzo al cielo con fuerza, hizo aparecer un bola de ki verdosa mirando el cadáver del alíen.

-¡Omega Blaster!- exclamo lanzando su ataque impactando en el cuerpo creando una explosión.

Cuando la explosión termino se pudo ver el cielo despejado sin rastro del cuerpo de Dodoria lo cual hizo relajarse.

-Ahhh que bueno que todo termino... ¿Eh?- sintió otras presencias ocultas en lo que quedaba del campo de entrenamiento en los árboles, dándose cuenta de quienes era solo puso una mueca de fastidio –que nunca se cansa de hacer sus estúpidos planes de conquista, esa maldita momia, cuando tenga la oportunidad lo voy a matar.

Entre los arboles estaba tres Anbu que observaron todo pero su mascara era diferente y tenia el símbolo de Raíz, apareció detrás sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar y matarlos rápidamente, creo una técnica de fuego y los incineró hasta que no quedara nada ellos.

-Esto es muy problemático, espero que esa maldita momia decrépita no mande a sus malditos hombre a estarme vigilando por que si no- dijo pensando la manera de despellejar al viejo y después desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

... En la torre ...

Todos estaban esperando el regreso de Naruto al dejar de escuchar las explosiones o sentir los temblores, Naruko estaba ahora mas preocupada caminando de un lado a otro.

-Tranquila Naruko-chan confía en Naruto-kun, el debió haber derrotado a ese extraterrestre- dijo Hinata tratando de calmarla.

De pronto un destello amarillo apareció a un lado de todos poniendo felices sobre quien era, pero quedaron anonanados al ver el horrible estado en el que venia.

-¡Naruto-kun/Onii-chan- dinero preocupadas las chicas y todos se acercaron para revisarlo.

-Diablos Gaki parece que fuistes a la guerra- dijo Zabuza frente a Naruto, cabe decir que tenia un ojo morado, la mejilla inflamada varios chichones en la cabeza y un brazo enyesado.

Naruto tuvo un goton en la nuca al ver lo masacrado que quedó pero no preguntó ya que sabia la causa, de pronto Zabuza fue mandado a volar por las chicas quienes empezaron a revisar al rubio de arriba abajo.

-E-ey chicas chicas tranquilas tranquilas, n-no es necesario que hagan esto- dijo nervioso al ver como se comportaban.

-Claro que es necesario Onii-chan, así que no digas nada por que...- Naruko así como Hinata, Sayuri y Haku fueron cubiertas por una nube de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipo todos los hombres hasta Hiruzen excepto Orochimaru tuvieron un derrame nasal por tan bella imagen que tenían ante sus ojos.

-¡Por que tus enfermeras personales ya están aquí para todos tus servicios!- dijeron las chicas que ahora se veían con un traje súper sexy de enfermera de color blanco que se pegaba a sus cuerpos resaltando cada una de sus curvas, terminaba hasta medio muslo dejando ver sus lindas piernas, su vientre plano y sus buenos traseros pero la que mas destacaba era Naruko con sus grandes pechos, seguida de Sayuri después Hinata con Haku.

Todas las chicas hasta las mayores sintieron gran envidia de las chicas y mas de Naruko que a pesar de ser pequeña tenia buenas proporciones.

Naruto empezó a recuperarse después de la impresión que le dieron sus loli estudiantes, para acercarse a Hiruzen.

-Abuelo podrías darme una habitación para mi solo, necesito estar solo después de lo que paso- dijo serio a lo que el Sandaime comprendió después de que viera a Naruto llegar en ese estado después de una batalla donde hubiera muerto y la humanidad también.

-Esta bien Naruto, aun quedan tres días mas para que finalice la segunda etapa- dijo Hiruzen.

-Gracias abuelo, hoy fuente un día muy problemático para mi- dijo recibiendo un "Amén" de Shikamaru sacándole una gota a todos y una risa de Naruto. Todos se fueron a descansar y esperar que pasaran los 5 días.

... En la habitación de Naruto ...

Naruto se encontraba acostado con solamente pantalones que tenia puestos, ya que no había traído un cambio de ropa, estaba muy pensativo después d la pelea.

-No se por que pero siento que algo malo va a suceder mas adelante- dijo a di mismo pensando lo que dijo Dodoria.

 **-Tal por que, el tipo dijo sobre el imperio- dijo Kurama en su forma chibi en una almohada a un lado de la cama.  
**  
-Creo que tienes razón Kurama, pero sera mejor aclarar esto Mañana y de paso reprogramar este rastreador- dijo viendo el aparato a un lado de su cama.

Dejaron esos pensamientos para después e irse a dormir tranquilos ya que mañana seria un día pesado.

Ninguno de los se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien se metió sin hacer ruido hasta gatear por debajo la sabana y quedarse a su lado.

* * *

Bueno aquí concluye este capitulo, comenten y denle me gusta, y lo de Dodoria y Sasuke en su supuesta muerte lo saque de Scorpión de combate mortal.


	14. Omake 3

Hola a todos los lolicones, pervertidos y a todos los demás, aquí estoy de regreso con un Omake de "Naruto el ninja legendario.

* * *

Omake 3

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó con pereza mientras recordaba cada suceso que había pasado ayer, se quiso reincorporar pero sintió un peso encima, bajo su mirada hacia el cuerpo que tapaba la sabana, decidió quedarse acostado un rato mas sabiendo quien era por lo que cerro los ojos y se durmió un rato mas.

... Una hora después ...

Naruto seguía durmiendo mientras la silueta que se encontraba debajo de la sabana le tocaba la mejilla para poder despertarlo, el rubio sintió el tacto pero no se despertaba, seguía tocándole la mejilla mientras el rubio se mantenía "dormido", así que decidió no levantarse hasta recibir algo a cambio.

-Me despertaré hasta que me des un beso -dijo burlón aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

La chica se sorprendió y sonrojo a nivel tomate, pero eso no evito que hiciera lo pedido, se acerco al rostro de el Uzumaki rubio y sellos sus labios con los del chico.

Naruto aprovecho ese momento y tomo las nalgas de la chica y acomodándola encima de el con las piernas a los lados de su cadera, la chica se sobresalto y sonrojo furiosamente hasta niveles que superan los Hinatescos pero eso no fue lo que aumento mas su sonrojo que superaba la sangre, no. Lo que la sorprendió mas fue que... Naruto había metido la lengua en su boca recorriéndola completamente sacándole gemidos de placer, algo que ella no creía poder experimentar en ese momento si no mas adelante cuando fuera mayor de edad o tener la edad suficiente.

Dejo eso de lado y se entrego al placer que la invadía usando su lengua para saborear la de el rubio, llevo sus manos a la cabellera dorada del Uzumaki y la empezó a acariciar, no pudo mas y se separo de el uniendo sus bocas solo un hilo de saliva, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Naruto atacó su cuello chupando y besando mientras de su boca salían solo gemidos de excitación.

La chica sentía un cosquilleo muy fuerte en la parte baja de su cuerpo y eso era debido a su excitación, también sintió como algo se levantaba debajo de ella, entonces vio algo que casi la deja como tomate pasado de maduro... La erección de Naruto.

El rubio atrajo a la chica para besarla con mas intensidad mordiendo el labio inferior haciendo que gimiera mas, llevo sus manos al vientre y subiéndolos por debajo de la prenda de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos y empezar amasarlos y moverlos por encima del brasier.

La chica estaba exitada, su intimidad estaba mojada por sus jugos de placer, de pronto sintió como Naruto ahora metía las manos debajo del brasier y empezar a pellizcar sus pezones con maestría, su boca siendo sellada por la de el rubio y su lengua que la hacían sentirse en el cielo, de sus bocas caía la saliva cada vez que se separaban.

No aguanto mas y se quito la parte superior de su ropa al igual que su brasier dejando sus pechos al aire, tomo la cabeza del Uzumaki la puso en medio de sus pechos con fuerza, el rubio entendió el mensaje y tomo el pecho izquierdo con la mano y el otro lo empezó a lamer y chupar, la chica se aguantaba las ganas de dar un grito de placer para no llamar la atención de afuera.

Naruto mordía el pezón y chupaba el pecho con fuerza haciendo que la fémina se llevara ambas manos a la boca y evitar que su grito saliera, el Sayajin captó esto y quito sus manos del trasero de chica y hacer un sello de mano y crear un jutsu de silencio, llevo una mano a la mejilla de su amante antes de regresarla a su trasero acariciándola dándole un mensaje que ella entendió y dejo salir su grito de placer y sus gemidos notorios.

Naruto cambio al pecho izquierdo y amasó el derecho, metió una mano al pantalón de la chica hacia su trasero y lo apretó sacándole otro gemido, saco su mano y la metió en la parte delantera hasta toparse con las bragas húmedas, acaricio la intimidad sobre las bragas húmedas haciendo que la muchacha arqueara la espalda de placer, se quito los pantalones para darle fácil acceso al Uzumaki de seguir con su labor que frotó con lentitud la vagina de la chica quien no pudo mas y se vino en la mano del rubio, se llevo la mano a la boca para probar esos deliciosos jugos mientras la chica respiraba agitada y cansada.

Dejo de hacer eso y metió la mano debajo de las bragas para seguir con su labor insertando un dedo dentro la húmeda vagina haciendo que la chica gimiera débil debido a su cansancio y arqueo la espalda debido a la gran sensación que le daban los dedos del Sayajin.

Naruto inserto otros dos dedos dentro de la vagina de la chica aumentando la sensación de placer a la chica, no falto mucho para que la chica volviera llegar al clímax y venirse de nuevo dando un grito que se escuchó en toda la habitación, cayo desfallecida en el pecho del Sayajin respirando con cansancio y la cara completamente roja por lo que acababan de hacer y ella se entrego a el por voluntad propia sin negarse.

Comenzó a descansar en el pecho de Naruto con su respiración calmada, un rato después se acerco al rostro de Naruto y lo beso apasionadamente, sus lenguas danzaban con lentitud disfrutando y saboreando la saliva del uno y del otro sin nadie quien los interrumpa en ese bello momento.

-Onii-chan es hora de que... -llego Naruko habiendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano llamándolo, pero quedo en shock y paralizada ante lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

¡Naruto estaba acostándose con otra chica!, el rubio mayor abrió los ojos por completo al escuchar a su hermana entrar ¿pero como diablos es que ella entro si estaba con el teniendo un momento íntimo, tenia sus ojos puesto en Naruko y volteo lentamente la mirada hacia la chica que descansaba en su pecho, su rostro que pálido cual fantasma al ver a la chica que estaba acostada en su pecho y no era una chica cualquiera, si no que era nadie más y nadie menos que...

-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES AL ACOSTARTE CON MI HERMANO SATSUKI UCHIHA (se oye mejor ¿no lo creen?).

Así es señores y señoras, Naruto se acostó con la hija de la matriarca Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Satsuki quien estaba sudorosa con la cara roja mirando con deseo a Naruto y con una sonrisa, además de que estaba completamente desnuda a excepción de sus bragas.

-"Ay dios" -pensó Naruto.

-Yo no tenia pensado hacer nada de esto, pero Naruto-kun al besarme de esa manera tan salvaje no pude controlarme y me deje llevar por sus caricias. Naruto-kun sabe como complacer a una mujer sus dedos dentro de mi me hicieron experimentar una sensación que me hizo sentir en el cielo, sus manos tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo y mis pechos, y estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante ahora mismo -respondió Satsuki con una sonrisa sensual.

Naruto estaba azul de miedo, no quería imaginarse lo que haría su hermana a el por pensar que le fue infiel y solo jugo con ella, volteo su mirada lentamente hacia su hermana quien de un golpe fuerte cerro la puerta.

Naruko tenia la mirada ensombrecida, cerro la puerta con llave y se acercó a paso lento a el rubio mayor.

-yo... -dijo en voz baja llamando la atención de ambos –yo... no... voy a dejar... ¡YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE ME GANE LA PRIMERA VEZ CON MI HERMANO! -exclamo con furia.

Naruko de un momento a otro se quito toda su ropa a excepción de su conjunto de lencería que llevaba debajo y salto a la cama tirando a la Uchiha al suelo mientras ella se ponía encima de el Uzumaki mayor.

Lo beso con pasión y sensualidad siendo correspondido de igual manera el beso por el rubio mayor, sus lenguas empezaron a luchar por el dominio siendo Naruto el vencedor, un par de minutos después se separaron por falta de aire viéndose a los ojos.

Naruko tenia sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria, el Uzumaki empezó a degustar el cuello de la rubia menor haciéndola que gemir de satisfacción mientras Satsuki los miraba con un sonrojo mientras se auto estimulaba ella misma.

-Onii-chan... Ah... Quiero mas -Naruko gemía mientras disfrutaba la sensación dada por su hermano.

-Ohhh así que la pequeña pervertida quiere mas de su hermanito, de acuerdo... -acto seguido Naruto le quito el sostén a Naruko revelando sus pechos que rebotaron al momento que la prenda fue desprendida.

Comenzó amasar y pellizcar los pezones de la rubia haciéndola gemir, Naruko sentía mojadas sus bragas debido a la excitación.

-Ah ah ah Onii-chan, quiero mas, quiero sentir mas.

Haciendo caso a la orden, Naruto empezó a chupar el los pechos de la rubia degustando su delicioso sabor, haciéndola gemir mas fuerte al succionar los con fuerza.

-Ah ah ah Onii-chan ah ah... Eres ah... Eres muy brusco ah ah ah ah -decía como podía al estar sometida ante el placer.

Satsuki se mantenía viendo a ambos mientras se masturbaba, estaba caliente y quería calmar su calentura.

-No voy a dejar que te quedes con toda la diversión Naruko-chan, yo también tengo derecho a divertirme -Dicho esto Satsuki se puso en las piernas de Naruto.

Satsuki le quito los pantalones al rubio dejando sólo sus bóxer que revelaban su gran erección, no perdió tiempo y le quito los bóxer revelando el miembro del rubio, cabe decir que casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

-¡Ay santo dios, es enorme! -exclamo mientras acercaba su rostro al miembro de Naruto.

Tomo la virilidad de Naruto con una mano y lo empezó a frotar, el rubio gruño debido a la sensación que le daba la Uchiha, frotaba lentamente la hombría mientras el degustaba de los deliciosos pechos de la rubia.

Dejo de chuparle los pechos para dirigir sus manos a su trasero, le dio un apretón haciendo gemir a la Uzumaki, los masajeo mientras la besaba apasionadamente a lo cual Naruko le respondía de la misma manera.

Satsuki dejo frotar la hombría y le dio un beso en la punta para después empezar a lamerlo de arriba abajo al igual que los testículos, el rubio se sentía bien con la labor que le daba Satsuki.

La Uchiha lamía como si fuera paleta el pene del rubio que gruñía por la sensación de su lengua, la rubia de un momento a otro puso su intimidad en el rostro de Naruto.

-Vamos Onii-chan, por que no pruebas el delicioso sabor de la vagina de tu Onee-chan -dijo sensual y de manera lujuriosa la Uzumaki menor.

Naruto en modo automático empezó a degustar de la vagina de Naruko que gemía al sentir la lengua de su amante en sus labios vaginales, empezó a introducir la lengua dentro de la rubia que arqueo la espalda ante la sensibilidad de su zona intima.

Satsuki dejo de lamer la hombría y empezar a meterla lentamente en su boca, no podía introducir todo el pene del Uzumaki por lo que opto el utilizar sus pechos copa-C, le empezó hacer una rusa que al rubio le empezó a encantar aun mas la boca de la Uchiha, recorrió con su lengua cada rincón que alcanzaba del interior de su hermana que gemía cada vez mas.

Empezó a succionar la vagina de Naruko para que pudiera venirse y degustar sus jugos, la rubia gemía cada vez mas rápido y sentía que estaba por venirse por lo que apretó con sus piernas la cabeza de Naruto para que empezara a consumir lo que estaba esperando. Satsuki utilizaba su lengua enrollándola en su miembro, lo chupaba y succionaba como si fuera el dulce mas deliciosos (Como si fuera un Bonice xd), el rubio no podía aguantar mas y Satsuki se dio cuenta al sentir el pene del chico hincharse en su boca y espero que se corriera.

Naruto no aguanto y se corrió en la boca de la azabache que se tragaba como podía la semilla de su amante, era demasiada que no tuvo mas opción que dejar libre la hombría que seguía dando descargas de semen manchando su bello cuerpo y rostro dando una imagen mas caliente.

-Si que tenias mucho guardado Naruto-kun, por que no nos enseña una lección mas... Sen-sei -dijo de forma sensual la azabache al rubio.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren... entonces comencemos con la lección.

Naruto en un rápido movimiento puso a Naruko en la cama boca arriba y a Satsuki encima de ella pegando sus pechos la una con la otra, las chicas muy sonrojadas casi al nivel que superaban los de Hinata y el cabello de Karin y Kushina.

¡Paff!

¡Kyaa!

Fue el pequeño pero adorable grito que salió de la boca de Satsuki al recibir una nalgada de Naruto, el rubio le estaban sobando el trasero haciendo gemir a la Uchiha.

-Tienes un hermoso trasero Satsuki-chan, firme y redondo tal como me gustan -dijo para después darle una nalgada mas fuerte que la hizo gritar aun mas fuerte.

De un tirón le arranco las bragas a la azabache dejándola completamente desnuda, puso su miembro en medio de ambas y empezarlo a deslizar dándole escalofríos y sacándole gemidos de satisfacción a la chicas, ellas no podían imaginarse si esa "cosa" estuviera dentro de ellas.

-Ah ah Onii-chan ah ah ah -no podía articular palabras, su excitación le impedía hablar.

-Ah ah Naruto-sensei, esto es ah ah... muy vergonzoso ah -decía la Satsuki sintiendo como su vagina se mojaba de nuevo al igual que Naruko.

Naruto solo siguió su labor de "penetrar" a las chicas ignorando sus comentarios, ellas sentían que iban a venirse con la simple masturbación que les daba Naruto.

-Onii-chan/Naruto-sensei -no pudieron mas y se terminaron viniendo.

Naruto alejo su pene de sus intimidades y acerco su rostro para probar las esencias de ambas féminas combinadas, al termino de unos minutos termino de consumir todo lo que las chicas le habían dado. Ambas estaban sonrojadas a tal nivel por lo que acaba de pasar, pero Satsuki no se espero lo que vino a continuación... ¡Naruko la estaba besando!, ella no se espero eso de parte de su amiga, pero no significó que no le correspondiera el gesto haciendo mas caliente el acto, ambas jugaban con sus lenguas y amasaban los pechos de una de la otra.

-Esto se puso mas interesante, ahora pasemos a lo siguiente -dicho esto Naruto se bajo de la cama poniéndose de pie en la orilla con su miembro al aire.

Las chicas se reincorporaron y dejaron al rubio acostarse en la cama y ellas arriba enfrente del miembro del rubio, sin perder tiempo empezaron lamer el pene haciendo gruñir al rubio dándoles a entender que le gustaba, por lo que utilizaron sus pechos para darle mayor placer.

-Ah chicas son... Increíbles... esto se siente bien ah -decía el Sayajin poniendo felices a las chicas al saber que lo estaban haciendo bien y que lo disfrutaba.

Pasaron los minutos y Naruto sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, tenia sus manos ocupadas masturbando a las chicas que daban lo mejor de si y no venirse rápido. El momento llego y tanto Naruto como Naruko y Satsuki se corrieron, las chicas cayeron rendidas en la cama debido al cansancio que les llego al tardar en hacer venirse a Naruto.

¡PLAF!

¡KYAAA!

Se escuchó una fuerte bofetada en toda la habitación, el trasero de las chicas comenzó a enrojecerse por la nalgada que recibieron de parte de Naruto.

-Quien les dijo que esto había terminado, apenas empieza lo bueno -Naruto puso una sonrisa muy grande, torcida y pervertida que haría a Jiraya orgulloso, las chicas se aterraron al verla pero no tuvieron tiempo ya que Naruto había tomado a Naruko de manera brusca y la puso en la cama mientras el se ponía encima.

-O-Onii-chan -Naruko estaba nerviosa y asustada, nunca había visto a su hermano así.

Naruto dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada de la albina frotándolo, la rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, frotó su pene un rato mientras la Uzumaki menor empezaba a fastidiarse al ver que su hermano solo jugaba con el y a la vez se sentía insegura, ya que era su primera vez pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Naruto quería que le suplicara para poder continuar con su tarea, Naruko no aguanto mas y se desespero.

-Onii-chan... onegai, onegai -ya no quería seguro esperando, quería que su hermano se uniera con ella, ya no podía vivir sin el.

Naruto lentamente empezó a meter su virilidad en la zona sagrada de Naruko. Naruko aun era una niña de trece años y era pequeña al igual que su vagina, por lo que ella empezó a sentir dolor ya que su pene era mas grande y ancho que su intimidad.

Naruto en el camino se topo con una barrera que le impedía seguir con su labor, supo que era el himen, lo que demostraba que Naruko era virgen y cuando lo rompiese ahora ella seria toda una mujer... Su mujer y no su hermana, siguió hasta romper la barrera haciendo que Naruko empezara a llorar por el ardor y el dolor de ser penetrada por el enorme miembro de su hermano, apretaba las sabanas y sangre salia de su zona intima, sollozaba debido al terrible dolor pero Naruto la silencio con beso lleno de amor y cariño que le fue correspondido.

A medida que se besaban, el dolor empezaba a desaparecer al igual que las lágrimas y los sollozos de Naruko, que ahora estaba relajada y se movió un poco dando la orden al rubio de seguir, Naruto empezó a moverse lentamente para no lastimar a su hermana y se acostumbrase.

-Ah ah Onii-chan ah ah... m-mas r-rapido ah ah ah dame mas rápido -suplico la rubia.

Naruto haciendo caso empezó aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas haciendo gemir a Naruko mas fuerte. Satsuki estaba impresionada por lo que decía su amiga y también por ver como el enorme pedazo de carne entraba y salia de ella mas rápido.

-Naruko-chan... estas muy apretada, eso me gusta... me gusta mucho que hace que no pueda controlarme -decía Naruto al momento de empezar aumentar mas la velocidad de sus estocadas haciendo que su pene entre mas adentro de la vagina de Naruko.

-Hazme tuya, no te detengas ah ah ah ah hazme tu mujer, quiero ser tu mujer -decía la rubia mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente –Soy toda tuya, soy tu zorra.

Satsuki empezó a masturbarse y a gemir con tan solo ver a ambos hermanos uniéndose en cuerpo y alma, ya no podía esperar en sentir ese pedazo de carne destrozándola por dentro.

Naruto penetraba bruscamente a Naruko que de una estocada le atravesó mas de lo debido y su pene termino dentro del útero de la rubia quien grito como nunca y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio para evitar que se fuera y seguir disfrutando de ese momento.

Las paredes de Naruko empezaron a contraer el pene de Naruto quien vio que estaba por venirse al igual que el, la rubia sintió como el pene de Naruto se hinchaba dentro de ella, el quería salir de su vagina pero ella se lo impidió.

-Naruko?.

-Correte dentro, Correré en la vagiba de tu hermana, embaraza a esta zorra, has que se convierta en la madre tus hijos, no importa si soy una niña quiero ser tuya completamente -exclamo poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos y apretaba mas el agarre para que el pene del Uzumaki no saliera de su útero y se corriera dentro.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo mas y con una ultima y fuerte estocada lanzo un fuerte descarga en el vientre de la niña quien grito de placer a mas no poder y sus ojos quedaran en blanco, los brazos que sostenían la cabeza de Naruto cayeron en la cama al igual que las piernas que lo tenían envuelto de la cintura, la rubia cayó en la cama completamente noqueada mientras naruto recuperaba el aliento.

De pronto sintió un par de cosas suaves pegarse a su espalda al igual que unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás.

-Y que hay de mi Naruto-sensei, me va a dejar sin atención -dijo con voz triste.

De pronto la azabache se encontró como Naruko... En la cama con Naruto encima de ella y al igual que la rubia, empezó a frotar el pene en su intimidad pero Satsuki se molesto por eso.

-No quiero que juegues conmigo, así que ahora mismo me haces el amor de acuerdo -exigió mientras lo miraba con una expresión de molestia en su rostro que sorprendió a Naruto.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero quiero que me penetres de golpe.

-¿Eh?.

-Tal como lo oyes.

Naruto se sorprendió por la petición de la Uchiha pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa muy grande se formara en su cara que hizo a la azabache arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-Ohhh así que quieres que sea duro contigo?, bueno como quieras -dijo mientras frotaba unas veces mas su pene la entrada de la pelinegra.

Entonces de un momento a otro Naruto empaló con su pene la vagina de Satsuki quien también grito como nunca en su vida por el dolor, su espalda se arqueaba y sangre salia de su entrada junto a sus fluidos femeninos ya que la hombría de Naruto le había llegado hasta el útero y la había hecho venirse.

Naruto no espero a que ella se acostumbrara al dolor y la empezó a penetrar con fuerza y velocidad, que hasta se escuchaba el sonido de piel con piel, la azabache estaba sensible por el orgasmo que tuvo y no podía responder a los movimientos de Naruto, prácticamente ella quiso que el rubio la violara, pero no de manera tan salvaje, pero que le importaba, ella fue la que así lo quiso.

-Me voy a venir dentro de ti Satsuki-chan -dijo Naruto penetrándole de forma mas rápida y violenta.

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah hazlo... Ah ah ah ah hazlo dentro, hazme tu puta, soy tu puta perra, llena mi vientre con tu caliente leche, quiero sentirme llena y viva... ah ah ah ah quiero resurgir mi clan al igual que el Uzumaki, ah ah usame como tu contenedor de esperma, has lo que quieras conmigo soy tu maldito juguete... ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!.

De una ultima estocada Naruto se corrió dentro la vagina de Satsuki llenándola al igual que su vientre crecía un poco debido al esperma que se estaba conteniendo allí, así como semen que salia de la vagina de la Uchiha, saco su hombría del interior de Satsuki haciendo que cantidades de semen salieran de su interior.

Satsuki había quedado noqueada al igual que Naruko y en el mismo estado, el rubio la acomodo a un lado de la cama y se puso en medio de ambas chicas, paso sus brazos por la cintura de ambas y las atrajo hacia el para después tapar sus cuerpos con una sabana, termino por cerrar los ojos y dormir con ellas para recuperar energías.

... En la mente de Naruto ...

Kurama estaba riéndose como nunca en su vida, ya que le hizo pensar a Naruto que en serio estaba teniendo esa sesión de sexo salvaje con las chicas cuando en realidad fue un simple sueño húmedo.

Solamente le faltaba esperar para que pudiera ver su cara en la mañana, seria un momento que nuca olvidaría, según el, era una venganza por la golpiza que tuvo que pasar a manos de Kurumi y Matatabi.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, pongan me gusta si es así, nos leemos la próxima, chao n_n/.


	15. Chapter 9

Hola locos desgraciados, como se encuentran por que yo espero que mal, ok no, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de El Ninja Legendario.

* * *

Capítulo 9.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Naruto despertó con una cara de completo terror y pánico respirando de forma rápida y descontrolada mente, miro de un lado a otro buscando algo pero no encontró nada.

-"Vamos Naruto respira, respira y piensa muy bien lo que paso, no te hagas malas conclusiones ya que solamente fue un sueño, si un sueño, un muy espantoso sueño, solamente debo levantarme, cambiarme y reunirme con los demás y todo arreglado" -pensó mientras se tallaba el rostro.

Sintió algo moverse a un lado suyo, por lo que se quedo paralizado y comenzando a aterrarse suponiendo que lo que creía un sueño era una gran realidad.

Levanto la sabana despacio para revelar una cabellera roja, quito toda la sabana y vio a Karin durmiendo tranquila.

-"Ahhhh por un momento pensé que el sueño era real, pero que hace ella en cama" -pensó observando a la peli roja.

 **-(No tenia plena confianza en nadie que no fuera tu, después de todo contigo se siente mas segura) -.**

-(Eso lo explica) -.

 **-(Por cierto, ¿que tal estuvo tu sueño XXX versión Loli incestuosa?) -.**

-(A pues estuvo de maravi... ¡ASI QUE TU FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO MALDITO HIJO DE TU RECHINGADA DE LAS MIL PUTAS!) -.

 **-(¡SI, HAY ALGUN PUTO PROBLEMA!) -.**

-(¡POR QUE RAZON LO HICISTE MALDITA ZORRA DE NUEVE CULOS!) -.

 **-(¡TOMALO COMO UN ESCARMIENTO POR LA PUTIZA QUE ME DIERON AYER!) -.**

-(¡ASI QUE TODO ESTO ES SOLO UNA PUTA VENGANZA!) -.

 **-(Mhp, tomalo como quieras) -dicho esto corto su conexión con Naruto para volver a dormir.**

Naruto dejo eso de lado y se levanto de la cama, después Karin despertó y se avergonzó de meterse en la cama de su primo pero el solo dijo que no importaba y la entendía ya que no conocía a nadie de aquí.

Naruto le dijo a Karin que fuera a presentarse con su hermana, le dijo que la reconocería cuando la viera y así fue, Naruko se sorprendió de saber que era su prima y se enfureció al escuchar como era tratada en su aldea y además de las marcas de mordidas que tenia en su cuerpo, pero el Chakra de Naruto logro deshacerse de las cicatrices, extrañamente todos los equipos estaban reunidos junto al equipo de Iwa queriendo saber sobre el Ki excepto Naruto que se fue a conseguir comida en el río del bosque, claro que decidió comer allí para no llamar la atención por su gran apetito.

-Oye ¿que es lo que sabes?, cuando estábamos en el bosque dijiste que tu abuelo se encontró con una persona que usaba eso llamado Ki -hablo Neji.

Kurotsuchi al verse rodeada no tuvo mas remedio que decir lo que sabia.

-Ahhh esta bien, lo único que se por parte de mi abuelo, es que lo encontró cerca de un pueblo donde según por parte de los ninja que fueron apaleados por el, que era donde iba a trabajar y conseguir suministros de alimento, iba acompañado de una mujer que el dijo que era hermosa a su parecer, hmp viejo verde -murmuro lo último aunque claro todos lo escucharon y rieron un poco –el punto es que quería cobrarse la vergüenza que paso nuestra aldea cuando intentaron secuestrar a la esposa del primer Hokage eliminando al quien evito su cometido.

Según su descripción, dijo que tenia su cabello largo hasta un poco abajo de los hombros y dos mechones en su frente, accesorios de combate de oro, solo eso recuerdo. Mi abuelo ordeno a su grupo de cien ninjas que buscaran al tipo y si era necesario destruir el pueblo hasta encontrarlo, claro que cuando iban hacerlo el salio del pueblo acompañado de la mujer, ordeno que asesinaran al hombre pero fueron acribillados de un solo golpe cada ninja, mi abuelo utilizo su técnica del estilo polvo para hacerlo desparecer -esto dejo asombrado a todos.

-Pero no lo logro ¿verdad?, de haberlo logrado no sabría sobre el Ki -dijo Kakashi teniendo la razón, había estado en la enfermería completamente enyesado que parecía momia, ahora tenia enyesado un brazo y una pierna al igual que Bee y Zabuza en diferentes partes.

-Así es, cuando aplico su técnica en ese sujeto pensó que lo había eliminado pero no fue así, ahí estaba frente a el con una extraña esfera brillante y verdosa y su apariencia diferente. Su cabello se había erizado y se había vuelto de color dorado verdoso, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, el tipo le había lanzado la extraña esfera pero al momento de que llegara a tocarlo desapareció, le había perdonado la vida y mi abuelo dijo que le pregunto: "Por que no lo hiciste y me mataste" y me dijo el sujeto solo respondió: "por que hice una promesa". Fue lo que escucho del sujeto para luego preguntarle sobre lo que utilizo ya que no parecía Chakra, el sujeto solo respondió que era Ki, eso es todo lo que se -termino de relatar.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo contado, en eso Naruto llega con ellos.

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban, mantengan sus orgasmos -se escuchó a Naruto.

El rubio fijo su vista en su hermana que al momento de mirarse, ella se sonrojo de sobremanera y desvío la mirada, eso lo extraño y volteo a ver a Satsuki que hizo lo mismo que su amiga dejando a Naruto con cara de " What", solo que no sabia que la causa era cierto Zorro pervertido que se las ingenio para que las chicas tuvieran ese mismo sueño y valla que dio resultado.

-Vaya yo creí que llegarías diciendo ¡Llego el vergas putos! -dijo Kiba.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no pensé eso también -respondió el Uzumaki.

Kurotsuchi fijo su vista en Naruto que tenia un extraño aparato en sus manos y que trataba de arreglar, el rubio estaba muy concentrado que no le presto atención.

-Oye -llamo la nieta de Oonoki –que sabes.

-¿Hmm? -pregunto Naruto.

-Sobre el ki, vimos que tu usaste lo mismo que aquella cosa además que lo mismo que aquel sujeto que mi abuelo quería eliminar -dijo seria.

-... Lo único que te puedo decir es que ese tipo con el que se encontró tu abuelo, era un antiguo enemigo de mi maestro que había derrotado hace tiempo -respondió sorprendiendo a todos.

-No mientas sabes mas de lo que dices -le dijo enojada –tu sabes sobre ese sujeto ¿verdad?, el que lucho contra mi abuelo.

-Ya te lo dije mi maestro me contó que ese sujeto era un antiguo enemigo suyo en donde se enfrentaron a muerte, logro derrotarlo con ayuda de sus amigos antes de que el planeta en donde estaban fuera destruido por un cometa, pero el tipo se logro escapar y años después volvió aparecer y su hijo mayor con su hermano menor le hicieron frente junto a el y lo derrotaron –conto dejando en shock a todos al escuchar del planeta donde estaban y se empezaron hacer preguntas –Dejenme contarles una pequeña historia.

Cuando escucharon la palabra historia, los chicos y los mayores (hombres) se empezaron a quejar a excepción del Hokage y las mujeres que en un instante se sentaron en el suelo incluso las adultas esperando que le contaran un asombroso cuento, después de todo no escuchas todos los días una historia contada por una leyenda, incluso las chicas tenían una soda y unas palomitas o dulces.

-Hace mucho tiempo existió un planeta muy lejos del sistema solar, en ese planeta habitaba una raza, una raza que es mas antigua que el ser humano y los Ootsutsuki, el nombre de esa raza antigua es llamada Sayajin -dijo recibiendo un jadeo de las mujeres por tal revelación.

-Espera que quieres decir con eso, que es un Ootsutsuki y los Sayajin? -pregunto Sakura.

-Los Ootsutsuki son de donde proviene el Sabio de los seis caminos y su hermano, el sabio de los seis caminos que tuvo dos hijos que crearon el Clan Uchiha, el Clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki y antes de que digas algo Sakura los Uzumaki somos parientes de los Senju al igual que los Hyuga que son parientes lejanos ya que su clan fue creado por el hermano de Hagoromo el Sabio de los seis caminos, Hamura Ootsutsuki, al igual que el Clan Ootsutsuki de la luna, un clan que solo habita en la luna pero se extinguió y solo queda un sobreviviente alli.

-Increíble -dijeron las alumnas de Naruto, Yugito y Kurotsuchi.

-Del clan Ootsutsuki no solo están esos cuatro, también esta el Clan Kaguya que tienen la habilidad de sacar sus huesos de su cuerpo y usarlos como armas, incluso el Kyuubi creo un clan -dijo Naruto.

Todos se quedaron impresionados e interesados de lo que dijo acerca de que el Kyuubi creo un clan.

-Ese clan es el Clan Kurama de donde viene Yakumo Kurama, un clan que se especializa en los genjutsus y solo pueden ser evitados por ninjas de alto rango o los Uchihas mas experimentados. El clan Kaguya tiene el nombre Kaguya ya que así se llama la madre del Sabio Hagoromo, Kaguya Ootsutsuki la diosa conejo -termino de decir dejando asombradas a las chicas por lo que escucharon.

-Onii-chan y los Sayajin -le preguntó Naruko.

-Los Sayajin era una antigua raza guerrera que se dedicaba a la piratería y al saqueo así como la invasión de planetas para poder venderlos al mejor postor pero lo dejaron de hacer hace tiempo -.

-Sugoi -dijeron las mujeres.

-Pero eso no es lo que quise contar, voy a contarles la historia del "Súper Sayajin Legendario". Hace tiempo existió una leyenda que solo se podía cumplir cada 1000 años, donde un guerrero llegara y eliminara a todo aquel que traiga destrucción a su raza. nacieron dos niños el mismo día pero con gran diferencia, uno era tranquilo y poderoso, el otro débil y gritón. El niño tranquilo estaba irritado de escuchar al otro llorar, ese llanto lo ponía enojado, el líder pensó que cuando crezca se revelaría ante el y tomaría su puesto, ordeno su ejecución junto a su padre pero algo paso después. Su planeta estaba a punto de ser destruido pero la furia del bebe logro salvar a ambos de la catástrofe. El pequeño niño gritón y débil fue mandado por su padre lejos de su planeta ya que obtuvo la habilidad de ver el futuro y supo lo que iba a pasar, años después se empezó a poner muy inestable, destruyó vida de otros planetas para divertirse -contó Naruto dejando a atónitos a todo mundo.

-Espera espera espera, ¿estas diciendo que ese sujeto era ese bebé? -preguntó Kurotsuchi.

-Así es, el día llego y el legendario Súper Sayajin nació pero esto fue algo diferente ya que aparecieron dos legendarios Súper Sayajin, uno era mi maestro y el otro era el tipo que tu abuelo intento eliminar, mi maestro junto a sus amigos lograron escapar del planeta que iba ser destruido al igual que el tipo hizo lo mismo, pero cuando salio del planeta un extraño agujero lo absorbió y lo mando a otra dimensión o universo, cuando fue expulsado del agujero cayo en un planeta que se encontraba cerca justamente en una cueva que estaba cerca de un lago.

Cuando salio de la nave estaba muy herido e inspeccionó el lugar donde cayo, tenia pensado hacer lo que mi maestro hacia y era tener una nueva vida en ese planeta, en el bosque vio como una mujer se encontraba siendo asaltada por bandidos que querían propasarse con ella. El guerrero la salvo y se enfrento a los bandidos aun estando herido y con la probabilidad de morir, un bandido tomo a la mujer como rehén pero el guerrero la salvo y elimino al bandido haciendo que los restantes escaparan, fue atendido por la mujer que la salvo y lo cuido, sintió algo por ella que lo hizo quedarse a su lado.

Paso el tiempo y se hicieron mas unidos, tiempo después se hicieron novios, se casaron y estaban esperando un hijo, pero lamentablemente el guerrero tuvo que dejarlos para protegerlos ya que una amenaza se aproximaba a la tierra, logro eliminarla pero quedo herido, cuando salió del planeta donde estaba, el mismo agujero apareció y lo volvió absorber y regreso a su mundo, se quedo conjelado dentro de un agujero que creo su nave y se encerró en cristal.

Cuando fue libre había perdido la memoria y se encontró con sus antiguos enemigos y los enfrento, pero perdió y murió, pero aun así el legado del Legendario Súper Sayajin continua -relato dejando a todos con diferentes caras.

Algunos hombres estaban con cara de "no entendí", "What the Fuck" o diferente, las mujeres estaban con estrellas en los ojos y otras asombradas.

-El bebé del guerrero nació pero la mujer murió en el parto, el bebé quedo al cuidado de su madrina que la sorprendió al igual que la partera por lo que tenia el niño, eso era que había nacido con una extremidad de mas -.

-¿A que te refieres con que nació con una extremidad de mas? -pregunto Sakura.

-Si es cierto a que te refieres, no me digas que nació con una cola -dijo burlona Yugito.

-Así es Yugito -respondió el rubio dejando a la rubio con los ojos como puntitos –el niño nació con una cola de mono.

Todos estaban que no se lo creían, ¿un niño con una cola de mono?, eso es algo de otro mundo (obvio tonto xd).

-Bueno eso es todo lo que me dijo mi maestro, así que si me disculpan debo volver -dicho esto el rubio se marcho junto a su equipo y su hermana con Karin.

Los demás también se retiraron para esperar la ronda eliminatoria.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos estaban reunidos para la ronda eliminatoria (sucede lo mismo que el anime, Sasuke vencedor, Shino igual, Shikamaru, Ino y Sakura empate, ahora seguía Naruko).

-Naruko Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka bajen a la arena -dijo Ayate y ambos participantes bajaron a al arena.

-Te voy a patear el trasero Kiba -dijo la rubia.

-Eso es lo que tu crees -respondió el Inuzuka.

-Ambos participantes están listos -dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos –¡empiecen!.

- _¡Comillo perforante!_ -el primero en lanzarse fue Kiba hacia Naruko con su ataque pero la rubia logra esquivarlo con facilidad.

Kiba no se detiene ahí y se acerca a gran velocidad hacia la rubia que de pronto sintió dolor en el estomago justo donde Orochimaru la había golpeado, no pudo moverse y recibió un golpe de Kiba siendo lanza un par de metros por el suelo.

Naruko se reincorporó sujetándose el estomago, Kiba lanzo shurikens hacia ella pero logra esquivarlos con dificultad por el dolor pero uno logra darle en la pierna haciendo que diera un quejido de dolor.

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por Naruko y Naruto solo estaba recargado sobre la pared tomando una siesta.

-Naruto-kun –llamo Hinata –no debería estar preocupado por Naruko-chan.

-Ella ganara no te preocupes, además no puedo hacer nada ahora para quitarle el sello por que la podrían descalificar -dijo llamando la atención de todos excepto de ambos competidores.

-¿a que se refiere sensei? -dijo Hinata impresionando a los demás por como lo llamaba, bueno solamente los que no sabían nada que son el equipo 9, 10 el de Suna, Kumo e Iwa.

-Cuando estábamos en el bosque de la muerte, Naruko y los demás fueron emboscados por un ninja de la hierba, Naruko fue alejada del grupo pero regreso para ayudar a sus compañeros, en ese momento salvó a Sasuke y a Sakura y se enfrentó contra el ninja de la hierba que resulto ser Orochimaru el Sannin serpiente, a decir verdad logro darle una paliza gracias a el entrenamiento que le aplico al igual que a las chicas dejándolo bastante herido, pero en un descuido fue tomada por sorpresa y Orochimaru le puso un sello que le impedía usar normalmente su Chakra por lo cual solo puede contar con Taijutsu y usar técnicas que pueda utilizar -explico Naruto.

Todo mundo estaba con la boca abierta, una niña de trece años dándole una putiza a un Sannin de 50 años eso era algo nuevo.  
-Si no me creen por que no le preguntan a Sakura -dijo haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en la mencionada.

-el tiene razón, Naruko se enfrento contra Orochimaru haciéndolo retirarse, ¿pero como es que lo sabes Naruto? -pregunto.

-Por que vi en las memorias de Naruko-chan todo lo que paso, no les diré como lo hice así que no pregunten -.

Todos se quedaron callados y siguieron viendo la pelea.

Naruko se quito la shuriken de su pierna y la lanzo hacía Kiba quien iba a esquivarla.

 _-¡Jutsu clones de sombra Shuriken!_ -la shuriken se convirtió en una decena de shurikens.

Kiba tomo dos kunais y desvío cada shuriken hasta que el ataque seso, pero no se percato de que Naruko había lanzado un kunai con un sello explosivo que acciono creando una explosión, del humo salió Kiba un poco herido.

-¡Akamaru! - llamo a Akamaru que respondió a su llamado posicionándose al lado.

 _-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!_ -Naruko creo cuatro clones que se acercaron hacia el Inuzuka y su perro.

 _-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!_ -con su ataque conjunto, Kiba derrota a los clones con mucha facilidad, saca bombas de humo cegando a Naruko quien quedo dentro de la cortina de humo.

-"No puedo ver nada" -pensó mientras buscaba a Kiba por todos lados.  
Naruko intento salir pero al momento de hacerlo recibió un golpe de parte de Kiba mandándola adentro de nuevo, intento de nuevo en otra dirección pero dio el mismo resultado.

-Kiba tiene su olfato muy desarrollado, Naruko no podrá salir de allí fácilmente -dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-Hmhmhmhm (no se si así se ríe la gente con la boca cerrada), te equivocas Kurenai-sensei -dijo Naruto llamando la atención –Naruko ni siquiera esta usando Jutsus para pelear.

Kurenai se sorprendió ante eso, era cierto que Naruko no había utilizado jutsus para defenderse aparte de los clones de sombra.  
Con Naruko.

Estaba pensando en como salir sin ser golpeada por Kiba, entonces la idea llego a su mente.

-"Un momento, puedo utilizar Ninjutsu por que no pensé en eso" -pensó mientras se daba con una mano en la frente.

Kiba junto a Akamaru se adentraron en el humo para atacar a la rubia, paso un momento y nada pasaba hasta que Kiba y Akamaru salieron disparados del lugar por una ráfaga de aire, se reincorporaron rápidamente y vieron hacia su oponente que ahora tenia cadenas saliendo de su espalda.

-¡Pero que rayos! –Kiba estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-Te dije que patearía tu pulgoso trasero perro apestoso -Naruko ataco con sus cadenas mientras Kiba esquivaba como podía los ataques con Akamaru, intentaban tomar distancia para poder atacar pero se les hacia imposible ya que al parecer Naruko sabia sus intenciones.

-Naruko no dejara que Kiba contraataque, lo cansara para poder darle el golpe final -dijo Naruto mientras se ponía el rastreador para probarlo –veamos... debe funcionar... solo ¡aja!.

-¿Que sucede sensei? -preguntó Hinata.

-No es nada, es solo que por fin pude reprogramar el rastreador -respondió llenando de curiosidad a todos –para entenderme, el rastreador es un aparato que usan los soldados de imperio para poder saber las coordenadas de un planeta o destino al que quiera llegar la persona, también contiene datos sobre otras especies o razas además de fuentes de vida en otros planetas, incluso te permite saber la cantidad de poder que posee una persona o fuerza como quieran llamarlo –respondio recibiendo un gran "ohhh".

-¿Y cuanto poder de pelea tiene Kiba sensei? -la pregunta de Hinata llamo la atención de los demás.

-hmm... -Naruto analizo a Kiba con el rastreador hasta obtener el resultado –el poder de pelea de Kiba es de... 1000.

-¿Eso que significa? -preguntó Kurenai.  
-Que es fuerte –respondió para luego analizar a Naruko –el poder de Naruko es de 1207, debido al sello que le puso Pedochimaru no puede liberar su poder al máximo.

Todos estaban impresionados por la función de ese pequeño aparato, pero regresaron a ver la pelea que se veía en donde Naruko tomaba la ventaja ya Kiba empezaba a cansarse.

 _-¡Estilo de agua: Pistola de agua!_ –Naruko lanza un disparo de agua potente impactando en Akamaru dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Akamaru!, ¡Ya veras Naruko! -los rasgos de Kiba cambiaron haciéndolo ver mas salvaje, se acerco con mayor velocidad que antes a la rubia quien ya lo esperaba, pero a medio camino un piedra que salio de quien sabe donde hizo tropezar al Inuzuka haciendo que ruede en el trayecto y llevándose a Naruko consigo hasta detenerse.

La escena hubiera sido de risa pero no lo fue ya que al final, Kiba estaba por sentir la furia de una mujer encabronada y avergonzada.

-Ughh ¿ah? -Kiba sintió algo suave en su mano y lo apretó un poco donde escuchó un pequeñisimo gemido que apenas pudo escuchar, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró que estaba encima de Naruko que tenia la cara roja además de estar hecha una fiera y que además le estaba agarrando el pecho y apretándolo.

-He-he... ¡HENTAI! - una emputada Naruko de un putazo mando a Kiba a comer piso además de dejarlo incrustado dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Kiba Inuzuka ya no puede continuar, Naruko Uzumaki es la ganadora -dijo Ayate para que los médicos llegaran con una espátula y sacaran a Kiba que estaba hecho tortilla mientras Naruko regresaba con su equipo y a su hermano.

-¡Onii-chan lo logré! -se acerco a su hermano para abrazarlo pero una extraña piedra apareció en el camino tropezando con ella y tirando a su hermano al suelo.

Todo mundo estaba con la boca abierta a mas no poder y los ojos como platos, la causa es simple, ¡Naruto y Naruko se estaban besando en los labios!. Cuando ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos se vieron el uno al otro y como se encontraban, además de recordar en donde estaban ahora ganando un rojo intenso en el rostro y separarse a la velocidad de la luz volteando a otro lado avergonzados.

-L-lo siento -se disculpó Naruko.

-N-no te preocupes fue un accidente -respondió Naruto.

Así todo volvió a la normalidad y continuaron con los combates (haré cambios en los combates a excepción del de Gaara vs Rock Lee que sigue igual).  
Lee había utilizado 5 de las 8 puertas quedando herido e inconsciente cuando Gaara le destrozó la pierna y el brazo izquierdo, estaba por envolver a Lee hasta que Maito Gai se interpone deteniendo el avance de la arena, ante esto a Gaara le llegaron recuerdos de Yashamaru.

-Pero por que... Si fallo... -dijo viendo a Gai –¿Por que salvarlo?.

-... Por que el es... -mira a Lee inconsciente en el suelo y varios recuerdos le llegaron a la mente –es mi alumno, y también por que es importante para mi.

-¿Es importante para el?, ¿un genin? -pregunto Temari con burla.

-"Es un sentimiento que ni siquiera Gaara puede entender" -pensó Baki.

-El ganador... Es... -el chunin detiene su habla y ve a Lee.

Todos los demás hacen lo mismo y ven a Lee parado en pose de combate aunque su brazo y pierna estén rotas, Gai se acerca para ayudarlo.

-Ya Lee, la pelea termino no debes... -en eso se da cuenta de la verdad y empieza a soltar unas lágrimas –oh Lee... Que e hecho -vio como los ojos de Lee estaban casi apagados –mirate... No estas consciente... Y sigues empeñado en demostrarle al mundo lo que puede hacer.

Todo mundo estaba estupefacto, estaba viendo a alguien que estaba de pie y aun inconsciente a excepción de Naruto que sonreía de orgullo ya que le tenia respeto a Lee al ser el ser humano mas fuerte después de Gai.

-Esta noqueado –dijo Kakashi tapando su Sharingan y escucho así como los demás una risa que provenía de Naruto.

-Lee se a ganado todo mi respeto, ya que es alguien aparte de mi que puede hacer eso, lo único que le mantiene de pie es el poder de su voluntad, solamente yo y mi maestro así como unos pocos pueden incluso luchar estando inconscientes -revelo asombrando a todos.

-"No... Debo probar mi existencia debo tener su sangre, madre desea su sangre" -pensó Gaara con locura.

De repente la arena salio disparada a Gai y Lee con el motivo de aplastarlos, pero un relámpago apareció en frente dejando ver a Naruto en medio de la arena y de Lee y Gai.

-¡Tu demostrarás mi existencia Naruto Uzumaki! -exclamo Gaara envolviendo a Naruto con su arena –¡Entierro de arena!.

La arena hizo presión en el cuerpo de Naruto para aplastarlo, todos se aterraron y mas Naruko que pensó que volvería a perder a su hermano, de pronto la arena cae al suelo dejando ver a Naruto sin rasguño alguno.

El rubio desaparece y aparece atrás de Gaara dándole un golpe suave en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, este hecho asombro al equipo de la arena.  
-Lo dejo inconsciente -dijo Kankuro impresionado.

-Sirvió para que Gaara se calmara -dijo Baki viendo Naruto cargando a Gaara y dejarlo con ellos.

-Despertara en poco tiempo, solo dejenlo descansar -dijo regresando con Gai y los medico empiezan atender a Lee.

-¿Como se encuentra Lee, se pondrá bien? -pregunto Gai preocupado.

-¿Usted es el maestro de Lee? -pregunto el médico lo cual Gai asiente –su pierna y brazo izquierdo están completamente destrozadas, lamento tener que decirle esto pero... Su días como genin... Terminaron.

Gai estaba destrozado y se sentía culpable al saber que su estudiante no podría demostrar que es un espléndido ninja, los demás compañeros de Lee estaban tristes también al igual que los senseis y los demás genin de la hoja excepto Naruto.

-Cejotas -dijo Naruko triste por la mala suerte de Lee.

-No puedo creerlo -Kurenai miro con lástima a Gai.

-Su destino ya estaba escrito, no lo pudo evitar -dijo Neji viendo a su compañero caído normalmente.

¡PLAFF!

Repentinamente Neji fue abofeteado por Ten Ten por como se comportaba asombrando a todos y mas a Neji.

-Como puedes tomar esto tan tranquilo Neji, Lee es nuestro compañero y nuestro amigo, y no sientes nada por lo que le paso -exclamó furiosa Ten Ten.

Pero antes de que Neji hablara fue callado por un golpe en el estomago que lo lanzo lejos de Ten Ten propinado por Naruko, Neji se quejó del dolor y los demás se asombraron por el acto de la Uzumaki.

-No puedo creer que personas como tu sean ninjas y no les importen los demas, eres solo un arrogante que se interesa en si mismo -dijo seria la rubia.

Naruto se acerco a Lee para después alzar su mano en dirección a el, con la mirada le dijo a Gai y a los médicos que se alejaran lo cual hicieron.

El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a brillar hasta envolverse en un manto dorado con esferas atrás suyo.

Las mujeres se pusieron completamente rojas y hechaban vapor de los oídos, algunas hasta se habían mojado debido a que el chakra que emanaba Naruto, los hombres estaban por completo aterrados por tal energía pero miraron como el chakra del rubio empezaba a envolver a Lee hasta que estuviera cubierto por completo, unos momentos después el chakra entro en el cuerpo de Lee hasta que desapareció al igual que su manto dorado despareció, todo esto visto con los Doujutsus de Satsuki, Hinata, Neji y Kakashi que estaban en shock.

-¿Que es lo que viste Satsuki-chan? -pregunto Kasumi.

-Sus... Conductos de chakra -respondió.

-¿Que es lo que tienen? -fue el turno de Zabuza de hablar.

-Sus redes de chakra estaban antes disfuncionales, por lo que no podía utilizar Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, solamente Taijutsu -respondió Neji.

-Espera, están diciendo que... -dijo Kurenai sin creer lo que iban a decir hasta que Kakashi respondió.

-Su red de chakra era casi inexistente, por lo cual no podía utilizar las otras dos artes y solo usaba Taijutsu, pero eso cambio ya que Naruto logro hacer que el chakra circulara en todo su cuerpo permitiéndole utilizar las otras dos artes -respondió con la mirada seria y sudando un poco.

Todos pusieron una cara de shock, eso era un acto imposible de realizar y era cierto, Lee abrió los ojos lentamente y empezó a mirar a su alrededor para saber en donde estaba, miro a Naruto en un lado suyo y a Gai en otro.

-D-donde estoy -pregunto débilmente.

-¡Lee, estas despierto! -Gai abrazo a Lee.

-¿Gai-sensei?, ¿que paso? -.

-No te esfuerces aun estas débil, pero lamentablemente... Tus días como ninja... Terminaron -revelo con tristeza.

Lee quedo en shock por saber que su vida shinobi término, bajo el rostro y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Gai-sensei, que haya vuelto su red de chakra funcional no significa que no pueda seguir siendo shinobi -dijo impresionando a ambos sobre haber restaurado su red de chakra casi inexistente –por cierto Lee.

-Que pasa -.

Naruto saco de su pantalón una bolsa marrón y de ella una semilla del ermitaño, Zabuza y Haku entendieron lo que iba hacer y sonrieron felices por eso.

-Necesito que te comas esta semilla, te ayudara a recuperarte te lo aseguro -dijo haciendo que Lee obedeciera.

Lee se comió la semilla y al momento de tragarla abrió los ojos completamente al mismo tiempo que sus heridas y fracturas se sanaban, se levanto como si nada asustando a los médicos y a la vez dejándolos asombrados así como a los demás.

-¡Que bien estoy curado! -exclamo con alegría viéndose así mismo –¿que fue lo que tenia esa semilla, me hizo sentir como si nada hubiera pasado?.

-Es una semilla muy especial, puede curar cualquier parte del cuerpo ya sea interno o externo así como tambien restaurar tus energias y que te puede dejar hasta diez días sin comer -explicó asombrando a todos por tales propiedades de la semilla.

-Gracias Naruto -dijo Lee haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

-Lee... Yo te considero a ti como el segundo ser humano mas poderoso que existe en la tierra -revelo dejando impresionados y curiosos a los que oían.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Naruto y quien es el primero mas fuerte? -pregunto Gai.

-Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, no son los seres humanos mas fuertes que existen en el mundo, lo son ustedes dos Gai-sensei -revelo dejando impactados a todos y confundidos.

-¿Porque lo dices? -.

-Por que tu y Lee a diferencia de todos y de mi... No pertenecen a ningún clan noble, poderoso y reconocido como los Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga y Uzumaki.

No poseen habilidades especiales, no poseen chakra para usar Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu y solo dependen de Taijutsu, bueno solamente usted ya que Lee tiene restaurada su red de chakra -revelo dejando sin habla a los escuchas –Si usted usara las ocho puertas contra Madara, lo habría derrotado y el no tendría oportunidad de seguir peleando aun con el Susanoo perfecto, es por esa razón por la cual yo lo respeto a usted y a Lee por que siendo simples humanos comunes y corrientes son capaces de lograr enfrentarme en mi estado base.

-¿A que te refieres con estado base Naruto? -preguntó curioso el Hokage.

-Eso sera información para otro día abuelo -dijo regresando a las gradas con Gai y Lee.  
En otro lugar.

En el espacio exterior, en una nave muy conocida por todos se encontraba dentro un grupo de soldados que monitoreaban hasta que uno se levanta y se dirije a una silueta cubierta por una sombra sentada en un trono.

-Señor -dijo el soldado.

-¿Que sucede? -.

-El soldado Dodoria señor -.

-¿Que ocurre con el? -.

-A muerto en la misión mi señor -.

-Hmmm... el tonto se confió y por eso lo mataron -.

-Enviaremos un grupo de ataque mi señor -.

-No sera necesario, tengo a alguien en mente para eso así que puedes retirarte -dicho esto el soldado –¡Capitana Ginyu!.

Ante el llamado, una mujer que portaba el traje imperial femenino y de piel purpura y un hermoso rostro, cabello negro con purpura cayendo hasta su media espalda y dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza a los lados, de ojos rojos y una buena figura con pechos copa-D.

-Me llamo mi señor -inclinándose ante su superior.

-Así es, quiero que prepares a tus soldados, partirán a un planeta donde fue enviado Dodoria donde fracaso en su misión, al parecer alguien esta oponiéndose y protege el planeta -.

-Si señor, como usted ordene -dicho esto se marcho a preparar a sus soldados para la misión.

-Nadie se atreve a desafiarme, no hay nadie que pueda desafiar a mis hombres, no dejare pasar esta humillación o si no dejo de llamarme... El gran emperador Cooler.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

Omake.

* * *

-Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, por favor bajen a la arena -dijo Ayate.

-Voy a ganar y le demostraré a la frente de marquesina que soy mejor y me quedare con Sasuke "aunque Naruto tiene un cuerpazo que hasta, ay dan ganas de violarlo"-pensó Ino lo ultimo.

Naruko y las chicas no sabían por que pero sentían que debía proteger lo que era suyo.

-Cha cierra la boca Ino-puerca, cuando gane me quedare con Sasuke-Kun -dijo la peli rosa.

-"Estas dos están mas interesadas en el Uchiha que en su formación ninja, ¿en serio Konoha sigue siendo fuerte?" -pensó Karui viendo a ambas chicas pelear.

-No creí que los ninjas de Konoha fueran tan patéticos, un par de chicas tontas peleando por un emo -dijo Kurotsuchi haciendo enojar al par.

Naruto estaba terminando de reprogramar el rastreador y le susurro a su hermana al oído, cuando ella escuchó lo que dijo la rubia puso una cara de maldad.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo ellas dos son adoptadas -le dijo la Uzumaki menor a Kurotsuchi.

¡Oooouch!

Fue el grito de dolor de parte de todos ante la trolleada nivel maestro de Naruko.

-¡Eso si que debió doler! -dijeron Zabuza, Bee y Kakashi.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA PUTA VACA LECHERA! -dijeron ambas ofendidas.

-¡JA! Prefiero ser una vaca lechera que una iguana o un lingote -contraatacó con su fusilería.

¡TOOOMALA! -gritaron todos los hombres e incluso Gaara, Shukaku y Kurama.

-Al menos nosotras tenemos inteligencia, modales y encanto (si como no), que tienes tu maldita vaca lechera -dijo Sakura recibiendo un asentimiento de Ino.

-Linda cara, buenas piernas, buenas tetas, buenas curvas, buenas nalgas y ustedes buenas tardes -soltó la artillería pesada la rubia acabando con la guerra de trolleo siendo ella la ganadora y ahira tenia puestos unos lentes negros.

.

.

¡Turn Down for What!

¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡OHHHHHH GOLPE BAJO! -gritaron los hombres y los Bijus.

¡OHHHHHH JUSTO EN SU ORGULLO! -fue el grito de las mujeres y las Bijus.

Sakura e Ino estaban en posición fetal con un aura depresiva ante la trolleada nivel Dios de Naruko Uzumaki.

-Que malos son -dijeron ambas chicas.

* * *

Fin Omake.


	16. Chapter 10

Hola a todos los lectores ¡whaaaaa! –esquivo una silla y unas cuantas hachas –Lo se lo se me tarde en publicar lo siento pero tuve contratiempos…–murmuró lo último.

Entonces amigos lo que quería decirles antes de comenzar con el capítulo, es que utilicen la voz de Luis Alfonso en Naruto y si ya se que se estarán preguntando ¿y por que razón o para que?, simple… es una herramienta sorpresa que nos ayudara mas tarde ok no :v, con una chingada ya se me pego eso de Mikey Mouse, a decir verdad es una sorpresa que vendrán en los capítulos que vienen por eso se los digo, además estoy seguro de que se van a sorprender, bueno ya con esto dicho…

* * *

¡COMENZAMOS!

Capítulo 10.

* * *

Los combates siguieron su curso donde Kurotsuchi se enfrentó contra Karui y salio victoriosa, Haku gano al enfrentarse a Omoi al que derroto encerrándolo en un bloque de hielo y Hinata como Yugito también pasaron al enfrentarse contra los compañeros de Kurotsuchi quienes no les dieron pelea, Neji se enfureció por ver a Hinata salir victoriosa, Naruto le diría a Hiashi que resolviera ese asunto o lo haría pasar un terrible rato.

Después llego el de Dosu contra Choji quien perdió ante el Ninja del sonido fácilmente, y por último llego el combate de Naruto contra Neji.

–El último combate sera entre cof cof... Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyuga, cof cof… cof ambos participantes bajen a la arena cof –dijo Ayate mientras ambos competidores obedecían –¿estan listos? –ambos competidores asintieron –entonces comien…

–¡Yo me rindo! –exclamó Naruto ganando un jadeo de todo mundo que quedo impresionado por esa revelación.

–Entonces Neji Hyuga pasa a las finales ya que su oponente a renunciado –declaro Ayate dando la victoria para el Hyuga.

–Onii-chan porque lo hiciste? –preguntó muy molesta poniendo un poco nervioso al rubio ya que si su madre era una bestia de la furia y el mas temible ser que existe en su universo, no quería imaginarse a su pequeña hermana Uzumaki de la cual sospecha que puede ser la reencarnación de Kushina Uzumaki después de los hechos ocurridos hace poco y en el país de las olas.

–Bueno… pues… porque… porque me dio flojera ganar –respondió sacándole una gota estilo anime a todos –además prefiero que todas ustedes se conviertan en Chunin, ¿que no dijiste que que querías convertirte en Hokage –pregunto para luego ser abrazado por Naruko.

–Eres el mejor Onii-chan –Naruko le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Esa acción puso un poco celosas a las demás chicas mientras que los adultos solo tenían pensamientos pervertidos.

–No sean al pensados ella es mi hermana pervertidos –dijo enojado por el comportamiento de los hombres.

–Es amor prohibido brother, eres un maldito afortunado por tener tantas chicas a tu lado maldito bastardo –rapep Bee recibiendo un golpe de Yugito.

–Quiere callarse Bee-sensei –Yugito logro que Bee se calmara.

Después de un momento el Hokage reunió a los ganadores.

Felicitaciones a todos los que pasaron la ronda eliminatoria, dentro de un mes sera la última etapa de los exámenes por lo que tienen ese tiempo para entrenar y aprender nuevas técnicas y estrategias ya que sus contrincantes saben mucho de sus habilidades. Los exámenes Chunin no son solo para ascender a ese rango, si no que también es para demostrar el poder militar de su aldea, así que hagan sentir orgullosos a sus respectivos lideres y aldeas, entrenen duro y demuestren que son aptos para convertirse en Chunin –dijo Hiruzen a todos los ganadores.

–Los combates de la última etapa serán las siguientes –exclamo el Chunin.

Naruko Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga.

Shino Aburame vs Sabaku no Kankuro.

Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari.

Dosu (sin apellido xd) vs Kurotsuchi.

Yugito Nii vs Haku Yuuki.

Hinata Hyuga vs Satsuki Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara.

Dijo Ayate para que el Hokage tomara de nuevo la palabra.

–Recuerden que tienen un mes para prepararse, les deseo suerte a todos –Hiruzen se retiro al igual que todos.

A la mañana siguiente.

En el de los Uzumaki estaban ambos rubios y Karin que se quedo al cuidado de Naruto, durmiendo plácidamente donde las chocas durmieron juntas en la cama y Naruto durmió en el sofá en el cual despertaba.

–Hummm ahhh que bien dormí –exclamo mientras estiraba los músculos.

– **Como no vas a dormir bien después de lo que hiciste ayer, además de revelarle a tu hermana sobre quien fue el que sello a mi "hermana menor" dentro de ella** –dijo Kurama haciendo acto de presencia en su forma chibi en su cabeza.

–Si tienes razón, pero es que no quise guardarlo mas –dijo recordando lo de ayer.

 _Flashback_

Estaban Naruto, Naruko y Karin en la torre Hokage después de que terminara la segunda etapa de los exámenes hablando sobre el traslado de Karin de la aldea de la hierva a la aldea de la hoja, debido a las demandas aplicadas por el Hokage y el líder del clan Uzumaki quien sería Naruto, sobre los abusos y maltratos hacia una miembro del clan Uzumaki.

–De acuerdo Naruto, cuando envíe el mensaje a Kusa con un cazador Anbu hace tres días, me llego la respuesta del líder de la aldea y que cumplirá nuestras demandas del traslado de Karin a Konoha como disculpa por los maltratos hacia su persona –dijo el Sarutobi poniendo feliz a Naruto.

Karin y Naruko al escuchar la noticia se pusieron muy felices por lo que abrazaron al Hokage agradeciendo por lo que hizo, también abrazaron a Naruto ya que el con Hiruzen presentaron la demanda.

–Arigato primo –dojo feliz la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio sonrojándose al hacerlo por lo que cubrió su rostro en su pecho.

Naruto también se sonrojo un poco y se río apenado por el gesto de Karin, Naruko se molesto un poco por eso pero luego lo dejo pasar.

–Eso es increíble Karin, por fin estarás con nosotros sera divertido pasar momentos juntas, seremos como Hermanas por lo cual deberemos protegernos entre nosotras –comento alegre la rubia Uzumaki.

–Por cierro Naruto, deberás estar al cuidado de Karin ya que es tu responsabilidad por ser el líder del clan, así que vivirá con ustedes en su departamento –dijo el Hokage dejando mas felices a las chicas.

–Pero Abuelito aun no soy oficialmente el líder del clan, recuerda que debo ser Chunin y para tomar el liderazgo –revelo dejando a las dos Uzumaki tristes.

–Y quien dijo que no tomaras el liderato –dijo extrañando a los chicos –es cierto que no seras Chunin ya que renunciaste en la ronda eliminatoria –comento poniendo tristes a las chicas y a Naruto avergonzado –por que seras un Jounin de elite como la vez Naruto –revelo con una sonrisa el Sarutobi dejando impresionados a los Uzumaki.

–¿En serio abuelo? –Naruto no lo podía creer.

–Asi es Naruto, ¿por que debería mentirte?, con tu historial incluso tenia pensado en que te podía ascender a Capitán Anbu –dijo sonriendole al rubio.

Los Uzumaki estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Naruto con una enorme sonrisa recibió el chaleco estándar de Jounin elite en sus manos por el Hokage.

–Felicidades Naruto estoy orgulloso de ti, incluso tus padres deben estarlo –le dijo el Hokage.

–Gracias abuelo –Naruto dándole un abrazo a Hiruzen –abuelo yo... quisiera decírselo ahora –Entonces Hiruzen tomo una actitud seria ante ese asunto.

–¿Estas seguro Naruto? –preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio –de acuerdo, salgan un momento.

Los Anbus obedeciendo la orden se revelaron y salieron de la oficina, pero la Anbu de cabello púrpura fue detenida por Naruto.

–Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, pero mas por lo que hiciste por Naruko Yugao –dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

–¿De que hablas? –pregunto mientras los demás Anbus salían por ordenes de Hiruzen y Naruto pusiera sellos de silencio.

–Tu fuiste una de las pocas personas que nos ayudó a mi hermana y a mí cuando los aldeanos nos perseguían y atacaban, tu y Kakashi-sensei fueron los únicos que nos cuidaban cuando nadie mas podía o lo hacía. Nos hacían sentir felices cuando estábamos tristes, cuando Naruko lloraba tu me ayudabas a calmarla por que no me gustaba verla llorar –Naruto vio un momento a su hermana con cariño la cual le dio una tierna sonrisa –cuando "desaparecí", Naruko-chan quedo con el corazón y el alma hecha pedazos, los abusos, maltratos aumentaron con mi desaparición, incluso la intentaban violar. Naruko no podía vivir así e intentó suicidarse ¿recuerdas?, ella pensó que ya no tenia nada en este mundo cuando en verdad lo tenia.

Karin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que Yugao y se preguntaba como es que lo sabía, Naruko bajo la mirada con pena y vergüenza por eso, le quito la máscara a la peli púrpura la cual ni se inmutó.

–Nos enseñaron a leer y escribir, nos dabas clases sobre lo básico de la academia cuando estábamos a tu cuidado, por eso te quiero decir… gracias, gracias por protegernos y cuidar de nosotros, gracias por ser como una hermana mayor para nosotros al igual que Kakashi, incluso… fuiste como una madre para nosotros, la madre que nunca tuvimos y siempre quisimos, una madre que le entrega todo el amor cariño a sus hijos, siempre nos protegían cada vez que podían y mucho mas a mi hermana después de mi ausencia, por que tenias miedo de perderla al igual que a mi y por eso… quiero decirte gracias, mejor dicho… queremos darte las gracias.

Naruto abrazo a Yugao con amor seguido de Naruko la cual estaba llorando silenciosamente, Yugao también estaba derramando lágrimas conmovida por las palabras de Naruto mientras correspondía el abrazo.

–Gracias por darnos tu amor y cariño cuando nadie lo hizo a excepción del Hokage, gracias por esos momentos de alegría y felicidad que tanto Atesoramos a cada momento, muchas gracias Yugao, eres como… una hermana para nosotros –cada palabra lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón llorando por sus propias palabras.

Yugao solo abrazaba con mas fuerza a ambos rubios llorando en el hombro del Uzumaki, Hiruzen y Karin veían la escena con una sonrisa y una que otra lágrima.

–Se los agradezco chicos, son muy preciados para mi y los quiero como hermanos, yo siempre… los voy a querer con todo mi amor –Yugao respondió mientras sollozaba.

Así estuvieron durante un buen rato para que Naruto llamara la atención de su hermana.

–Naruko-chan, quiero decirte algo algo muy importante por lo cual quiero que te lo tomes con calma ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la Uzumaki menor mientras los demás prestaban atención.

30 minutos después

–Entiendo –respondió Naruko después de haber procesado todo lo que dijo su hermano –¡entonces no los defraudare y los haré sentirse orgullosos Dattebayo –exclamo con una gran sonrisa y determinación.

Todos sonrieron al ver la actitud de la rubia Uzumaki significando que ahora estaba mejor que nunca.

Fin flashback

–Además se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo el ojiazul –bueno creo que es mejor que prepare el desayuno.

En la habitación Naruko y Karin estaban aun dormidas y abrazadas, después un delicioso aroma les llego a sus narices haciendo que empezaran a despertar y cuando estaban completamente despiertas saltaron de la cama para poder vestirse e ir a desayunar.

Naruto aun estaba en la cocina con Kurama que le estaba pidiendo que cocinara filetes recibiendo un "no" de Naruto, el rubio estaba preparando lo típico del desayuno que son: huevos con tosino, pan tostado con mantequilla o jalea, jugo de naranja y hot cakes con miel. Termino de preparar todo y lo llevo a la mesa, al llegar se encontró con las chicas sentadas esperando con los cubiertos en manos viendo el desayuno con baba en la boca y ojos brillosos.

–Bueno ¿como amanecieron mis dos bellísimas doncellas del remolino? –preguntó haciendo sonrojaron a las chicas.

– **Deja de hablar y da el desayuno Naruto, ya quiero comer me muero de hambre** –dijo el pequeño Kitsune haciendo que los estómagos de las chicas tuvieran avergonzando a ambas, Naruto solo río por esa escena.

Después de desayunar Naruko y Karin lavaron los platos y los cubiertos, los tres y Kurama salieron del departamento al campo de entrenamiento, Naruto portaba el traje de Jounin elite con una camiseta blanca mangas cortas dejando los brazos descubiertos y guantes negros sin dedos.

Naruko llevaba el traje de Sakura en Shippuden solo que en vez de rojo era naranja y Karin llevaba un traje idéntico al que llevaba Kushina cuándo era niña por lo que recibían las miradas de todos los aldeanos.

Naruko y Karin de los hombres que miraban sus pechos y figura por lo que se pusieron nerviosas y se aferraron a los brazos de Naruto para sentirse seguras. Naruto no le tomaba importancia a las miradas de las mujeres, pero al sentir como las chicas se aferraban a el, libero instinto asesino haciendo que los hombres se asustaran y se alejarán. Pudo sentir las presencias de todos sus amigos reunidos en el parque por lo que fue ahí.

En el parque

Estaban todos los novatos con sus maestros hablando acerca de lo ocurrido en los campos de entrenamiento.

–Esto es un desastre total, todos los campos de entrenamiento están completamente destruidos –dijo Asuma seriamente.

–Es verdad, es como si hubiera estallado una guerra allí –apoyo Kurenai al Sarutobi.

–Se le paso la mano al no llevar la pelea a otra parte –Zabuza fue tercero en hablar.

–Mmm… yo no me quejo –hablo Kakashi con despreocupación.

–¡Maldita sea Kakashi como puedes estar tan tranquilo!, además tu lo dices ya que su campo de entrenamiento esta intacto –exclamo Gai a su eterno rival.

–Ya todos por favor calmense, al menos detuvo una amenaza que hubiera acabado con miles o millones de personas –Kasumi hablo calmando un poco a los demás.

–Kasumi-sensei tiene razón, Naruto-kun nos salvo el es un héroe –Apoyó Satsuki a la Hatake y haciendo que los demás estuvieran a favor de eso.

–Pero al menos debió llevar la pelea a otro lugar o ser cuidados, tomar medidas de precaución por si había alguien que estuviera cerca de allí –dijo Kurenai un poco molesta.

–No sabia que diría eso de Naruto-sensei, Kurenai-sensei –se escuchó la voz de Naruko llegar hacia ellos.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la rubia y se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta al ver al rubio Uzumaki.

Naruto portaba unos pantalones holgados negros y sandalias del mismo color, el chaleco típico de los Jounin abierto y una camiseta blanca mangas cortas dejando ver sus fuertes brazos. Naruko ya se esperaba esas reacciones de los demás y se estaba riendo por dentro al verlos.

–¿Que sucede, tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó el rubio.

–¿Como es que te convertiste en Chunin sin pasar los exámenes? –preguntó la pelo chicle.

–No soy Chunin soy Jounin, un ninja de elite como la béisbol –respondió divertido a la Haruno.

–¿Y como lo lograste? –pregunto el Uchiha furioso.

–Facil solo fui a la oficina del abuelo Hokage le pedí que me convirtiera en Jounin lo cual el aceptó, y me hizo una fiesta con toda la cosa vino, cerveza, mujeres, una piscina, un muñeco inflable y a Itachi Uchiha como invitado especial que nos canto unas cuantas canciones como Despacito, unas de Maluma como Felices los cuatro y Chantaje la cual canto con Tsunade Senju. Right Round, Me llamas, Till I Collapse, Inmortals, Animals Y Undone entre otras –explicó al estilo Sheldon de la Teoría del Big Bang (N/A: me gusta esa serie jajajaja) haciendo que a todos les salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

–¿Asi que solo fuiste a la oficina del Hokage y te convirtió en Jounin por tener un espléndido expediente e historial, saber comandar varios equipos, mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones críticas, tener buen desarrollo y maestría en estrategias de combate y defensa, maestría en Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu y Taijutsu al igual que saber tomar decisiones que beneficien el bienestar y desarrollo del equipo y la misión? –preguntó Kakashi al estilo Leonard de la teoría del Big Bang.

–Abuelita soy tu nieto –respondió positivamente.

–Buen punto, debí imaginarlo –.

–Ademas no es mi culpa que ese sujeto destruyera los campos de entrenamiento, al menos denme las gracias de que lograra vencerlo por que si no fuera así la aldea hubiera sido destruida. Y no solo eso, también las cinco grandes naciones con la humanidad hubieran muerto –se defendió el peli rubio.

Todos estuvieron a favor de eso por lo que dejaron de hablar, Naruto hizo cuatro clones y los envió a reparar los campos de entrenamiento los recuerdos de sus clones después de 5 minutos. Les dio la noticia a todos y se alegraron, estuvieron hablando un buen rato dándole las felicitaciones por su ascenso a Jounin elite, mientras Sasuke se moría de la envidia por lo cual se fue a entrenar sin decir nada.

–Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, chicas deberán entrenar conmigo mañana de acuerdo, entrenaremos durante 15 días y los siguientes 15 días entrenaran solas y me demostraran de lo que son capaces en la ultima etapa, estoy seguro que me sorprenderán –dijo para poder marcharse con Naruko y Karin pero Kurama que estaba dentro de el aparece en cabeza antes de moverse pero llevaba algo.

Kurama en version chibi estaba con una gabardina negra además de una bandana en la cabeza y solo tenia una cola, sus ojos grandes que demostraba "inocencia", a decir verdad fue Naruko quien le dio el traje y la bandana para que llevara algo puesto y cuando ella lo miro con eso, lo estuvo usando como peluche abrazándolo y poniéndolo entre sus pechos por lo adorable que era, las mujeres al ver el Kitsune no hicieron esperar sus reacciones.

¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡KAWAI,QUE MONO! –todas tenían corazones en los ojos y otras estrellas.

Los hombres e incluso los que estaban a un kilómetro de distancia se taparon los oídos por la fuerza del sonido, sentían que se les reventaban los tímpanos.

– **Naruto no dijiste que irías a buscar al sapo pervertido de tu padrino** –hablo Kurama para impresión de los que no sabían.

–Bueno eso sera después, ahora iremos a las aguas termales –respondió.

– **Por si no lo sabias tal vez esté ahí consiguiendo material para su libro** –respondió el Kitsune.

–Oye Naruto como es que puede hablar, acaso es una invocación? –preguntó el peliplata.

–¿Invocación? –pregunto Sakura.

–Son animales que te pueden ayudar en combate cuando los necesitas, pero para invocarlos debes firmar un contrato de sangre con su clan, si es que el líder de dicho clan de invocación te acepta como su invocador –explicó Zabuza impresionando a los genin.

–Bueno podria decirse que… algo así, solo yo puedo invocarlo o… el puede hacerlo al momento que se le de la gana –lo último lo dijo con irritación.

– **Oye ¿todavía sigues molesto por eso?** –preguntó el Kitsune.

–¿De que hablan Kurama? –preguntó Naruko.

–No te atrevas a decirlo –dijo de forma amenazante el rubio.

– **Lo que sucede es que a noche tuvo un pequeño "problemilla"** –dijo el zorro para luego saltar a los brazos de Satsuki y no ser atrapado por Naruto.

–No te atrevas a decirlo –dijo no queriendo escucharlo hablar algo tan vergonzoso.

–Sobre que dinos ya –dijo impaciente la Yamanaka queriendo sacar algún dato jugoso de esa conversación.

– **Lo que pasa es que hmdbmfhdmmhffmdhfdhb** –fue callado por Naruto quien le puso una mano en la boca.

–¡Sera mejor irnos, nos vemos! –Naruto salio corriendo del lugar con Kurama en manos.

Todos lo vieron con una gota en la nuca, Naruko y Karin se fueron dejando a los demás solos.

Varios momentos después

Todos llegaron a las aguas termales, Naruto al área de hombres y las chicas a su respectiva área, el rubio vio que estaba vacío y era el único hombre allí mientras que el de las mujeres estaba lleno, el rubio se sintió feliz por estar solo, bueno con cierto zorro.

–Ahh esto es vida… un día tranquilo en las aguas termales, después de un día muy agitado –exclamo el Uzumaki.

– **Tienes razón esto se siente increíble, siento como mi cuerpo se ablanda mi Chakra se siente calmado, es como estar en las nubes** –dijo recostado en una roca con una toalla en la cabeza.

En el área de mujeres

Naruko y Karin estaban un poco apenadas debido a las miradas que le daban las demás mujeres, cuando en realidad estaban mirando a Naruko con odio debido a lo de hace trece años y otras la miraban con envidia y celos por lo bien dotada que estaba y se sentían inferiores.

–No me gustan como nos miran –dijo Karin.

–A mi tampoco, ojala hubiera una manera de estar con mi Onii-chan –le dijo la rubia.

–¿E-estas diciendo que d-debemos estar en baños mixtos? –pregunto sonrojándose.

–¿A poco te da vergüenza? –le dijo burlona.

–No es eso… bueno si lo es pero… ¿no habrá mas personas? –preguntó.

Naruko se acerca a la pelirroja y le susurra al oído –Estuve buscando presencias del otro lado y adivina que?, no hay nadie mas que el, podemos estar allí a su lado.

Karin estaba con el rostro con el mismo tono que su cabello por la locura que quería cometer su prima.

–Estas loca, estaríamos en problemas –susurró la ojiroja.

–Vamos no seas cobarde –le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia afuera.

Salieron del área de mujeres para dirigirse cautelosamente al lado de los hombres y evitar problemas, bueno a decir verdad Naruko ya que Karin era arrastrada contra su voluntad por no querer involucrarse en sus problemas, pero no se dieron cuenta que habían sido escuchadas por un hombre peliblanco que las había estado espiando desde que entraron.

–Je je je, esto sera material de primera para mi investigación, esta chica es oro puro y me hará muy rico –dijo mientras escribía.

Con Naruto y Kurama

Estaban platicando sobre la invasión que se efectuará en la ultima etapa de los exámenes y en eso Naruto noto algo extraño.

–Oye Kurama ¿por que no puedo sentir tu presencia? –preguntó confundido.

– **Es por las aguas termales cachorro, me relajan hasta cierto punto que es como si fuera uno mismo con la naturaleza o si no existiera** –respondió para luego desaparecer en un "poof".

–Si tienes razón –dijo hundiéndose en el agua.

–Onii-chan –.

Naruto saco su cabeza del agua extrañado y duda al escuchar a su hermana, volteo hacia donde estaban y rápidamente su rostro se volvió rojo y se llevo las manos a la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal, ya que su hermana y Karin estaban frente a el solamente con toallas y ella se acercaba de una manera muy sensual mientras que la pelirroja de forma tímida y con su rostro rojo como su cabello mirando el suelo, entraron al agua hasta estar cerca de el quien en este momento luchaba por no tener una erección.

–¡Que demonios están haciendo aquí, saben que pueden meter en problemas si las encuentran! –.

–Venimos para estar contigo Onii-chan ¿por que? –dijo de forma inocente.

–Ella me trajo a la fuerza –le dijo Karin.

Mientras esto ocurría, arriba de los arboles se encontraba oculto cierto peliblanco que todos conocemos y amamos "Jiraya el Galante", el cual escribía como loco.

–Esto es material de primera, estoy seguro de que seré muy rico, ¡voy hacer endemoniada mente rico! –exclamo con felicidad el idiota (ay Jiraya, la cagaste, la cagaste y mucho… la cagasteishon).

De un rápido movimiento, Naruko y Karin voltearon a ver hacia la ubicación del sabio sapo quien aun seguía en su mundo, las cadenas de Naruko salieron a la luz y rápidamente se enredaron en el Sannin quien reacciono a la acción.

–¡Pero que demonios! –no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando estuvo frente a frente con la Uzumaki.

Naruko se encontraba para nada contenta, a decir verdad se encontraba con una sonrisa muy dulce que haría llorar de orgullo a Mei y a su madre, pero detras de esa sonrisa se encontraba una mujer enputada y cabreada al cachar a un pervertido espiando el momento perfecto que tenia con su hermano.

–Pervertido –dijo con una voz que haría temblar hasta a Bills.

Karin y Naruko le dieron la putiza mas horrible del mundo al Sannin de los sapos quien no pudo gritar de dolor por que le había roto la quijada, cuando acabaron lo lanzaron al área de las mujeres quienes también le dieron una paliza para después sacarlo de las aguas termales.

Naruto estaba temblando de miedo por lo diablas que pueden ser las Uzumaki, ahora entendía por que todo el mundo en especial las grandes naciones le tenían tanto miedo a los habitantes de Uzu no Kuni, no solo por su maestría en sellado si no que también por su explosiva personalidad, aun no tenia idea si su madre era bipolar y que si tal vez Naruko haya heredado esa personalidad, así que prefirió liberarse de ellas por eo momento y relajarse.

–Ch-ch-ch-ch-chicas… d-d-deberian volver n-n-n-no p-p-pueden estar aquí –hablo lo mejor que podía.

–No te gusta estar con nosotras verdad –fingio tristeza la rubia.

–No no no no, no es eso, solo que deberían… ¡que demonios estas haciendo! –preguntó al momento de quedar rojo ya que su hermana se desnudaba en el agua.

–Dijiste que no te molestaba estar con nosotras, entonces podemos bañarnos juntos –dijo pegando su cuerpo al del rubio haciendo que sintiera sus pechos.

Karin que estaba mas retirada tenia los ojos como platos al ver el atrevimiento de su prima.

Naruko sintió algo levantándose debajo de ella, por lo que solo pudo poner una sonrisa traviesa al saber lo que era.

–Fu fu fu parece que alguien acaba de levantarse –dijo sensualmente haciendo que Naruto agrandara los ojos al saber a lo que se refería.

Naruto se levantó porque quería hablarle pero no pudo decir nada ya que de un momento a otro ella tomo su hombría y lo empezó a masturbar. Karin se había desmayado cuando vio el paquete del rubio, pero Naruto no hacia nada debido a que se había quedado paralizado sin poder reaccionar a los actos de su hermana.

Con Kurama

El Kitsune quien dicho sea de paso, estaba viendo en su forma avatar lo que pasaba sentado en una silla de cine con lentes 3D, una soda grande con nachos mientras Kurumi quien vestía un traje de colegiala le hacia una rusa.

– **El cachorro esta creciendo y esta convirtiéndose en hombre, que feliz estoy me hace sentir tan orgulloso** –dijo limpiándose una lágrima –arriba preciosa, te voy a dar un castigo por portarte mal.

– **Sensei no sea malo conmigo, usted es muy brusco** –decia mientras se subía encima de Kurama – **por favor sea amable.**

Hace una noche atrás Kurama estaba intentando manipular a Naruto para que se tirara a su hermana y a Karin, pero Kurumi apareció y lo detuvo pero no supo como termino siendo seducida por el Kitsune y terminar domada por el mismo, estuvieron teniendo sexo toda la noche hasta no poder, Kurumi no aguanto mas de 291 rondas y caer rendida mientras Kurama aun seguía fresco como lechuga como para otras 309 rondas mas, lamentablemente para ella, Kurama la termino violando hasta que estuviera saciado.

– **Lo siento chiquita pero el castigo debe aplicarse como se debe** –empezo penetrar a la pelirroja que gemía de placer.

– **Asi así así sensei, castigueme, castigueme todo lo que quiera, deme mas necesito mas, he sido una niña muy mala** –.

– **Me gusta tu actitud de niña mala, sigue así y te daré un premio** –dijo Kurama aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas y la besaba salvaje mente.

Con Naruto

El estaba parado mientras su hermana le hacia una rusa, Naruko sintió como el pene de su hermano empezaban a hincharse indicando que estaba por venirse, Naruto no pudo aguantar y tomo la cabeza de la rubia siguiendo con la felación hasta que se vino dentro de su boca. Naruko intentaba tragarse todo el semem del cual le gustaba su sabor, pero no pudo por lo cual el resto de la semilla mancho su hermoso rostro y pechos dándole un toque mas erótico, ella se limpio el semen de su rostro y los pechos.

–¿Estas mejor Onii-chan? –pregunto Naruko por lo que Naruto solo asintió –me alegra que pueda hacerte sentir mejor.

–"Me siento la peor basura que existe en este mundo, no puedo creer que dejara que mi propia hermana me hiciera una felación" –penso sintiendo horrible en ese instante (N/A: de que te quejas Naruto si mas adelante vas a tener que hacer "cositas" con las chicas -w-) –ni una palabra de esto a nadie, nos llevaremos esto a la tumba… si es que nadie nos vio y esparse el rumor.

–De acuerdo –dijo la rubia.

Decidieron irse antes de que mas personas llegaran y se metieran en problemas, Naruto llevo a Karin en brazos hasta que Naruko la llevo para vestirse, lo que no sabían era que todas las mujeres estaban espiando y cuando Naruto se levantó dejando ver su "paquete" todas se desmayaron por un derrame nasal.

Salieron de las termas y cerca de ahí se encontraron a cierto pervertido totalmente recuperado y mirando donde no debe por lo que Naruto le puso un alto.

–Oye amigo no es bueno espiar a las mujeres si no quieres morir –hablo llamando su atención, al voltearse solo pudo poner una sonrisa pervertida.

–Je je je je se nota que no saben quien soy –dijo Jiraya a Naruto y las chicas y Naruko respondió.

–Un viejo pervertido, decrépito, rabo verde y mediocre –respondió enojando al peliblanco.

–¡Ten mas respeto mocosa!, yo soy un escritor muy famoso reconocido por todo el mundo –dijo Jiraya mientras la rubia entrecerraba los ojos y Naruto solo puso una sonrisa melancólica al ver de nuevo a su maestro.

–Siii claaaro, y yo soy una vieja caguama adicta a las apuestas con una fama de perdedora, pechos rellenos de sake y una apariencia joven en la que oculta su verdadera identidad. Incluso siento pena por la desafortunada que siempre se encarga de una mujer, que es… una vieja caguama con deudas hasta el cuello –dijo burlona y sarcásticamente haciendo que Naruto y Karin se partieran de la risa.

En otro lugar

Una rubia de grandes pechos estornuda –¡Achuuu!, parece que alguien esta hablando mal de mi –exclama Tsunade en un casino junto a Shizune y TomTom.

–Parece que alguien se esta compadeciendo de mi –decia Shizune llorando cascadas y abrazando a TomTom.

De vuelta con los demás

Jiraya estaba peleando de manera ridícula con una niña de trece años que en este caso es Naruko, Naruto solo reía por la graciosa escena y Karin de inmediato reconoció al peliblanco.

–Espere usted es… Jiraya uno de los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha no es así? –pregunto asombrando a Naruko y al Sannin que sonrió e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer.

–Ay no, otra vez de nuevo no… o si aquí viene –penso Kurama tapando sus ojos con una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

–Asi es pequeña, soy el ninja mas fuerte de los tres, soy el que hace suspirar a las mujeres y los hombres tiemblan ante mi, mi sola mención causa temor en el enemigo, yo… soy ¡el gran y famosísimo Jiraya el Galante! –se presento haciendo una de sus famosas y ridículas poses y también que a Naruko y Karin les salieran una gota en la nuca pero Naruto se reía de lo lindo recordando esas poses, Naruko aun seguía impresionada de ver que ese sujeto pervertido es su padrino.

–Onii-chan tu me dijiste que nuestro padrino era alguien impresionante, pero este viejo verde es penosamente patético y decepcionante –sentenció la rubia por ver el comportamiento del hombre haciendo sonreír nerviosamente al rubio e impresionar al peliblanco.

–¡Oye como que es…! –.

–Yo se lo dije, a decir verdad se me había salido de la boca y no me quedo de otra que decirle y el motivo del porque no estabas con ella –respondió dejando tranquilo al Sannin.

–Pero como es que tu estas aquí, si tengo entendido que el viejo me contó de que habías desaparecido y que después te dieron por muerto hace años –.

–No fue así, a decir verdad me había perdido en el bosque y los aldeanos junto a unos ninjas trataron de asesinarme pero no pudieron, ya que un hombre apareció y me rescato de la turba, me entreno y ahora soy lo que soy –respondió aclarando las dudas del Sannin.

–Ya veo… entonces, cuenta… ¿que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo a parte de entrenar? –.

Naruto junto a Jiraya y las chicas fueron a comer a un restauran para hablar mejor, a Jiraya casi le da un infarto por tales cantidades de comida que consumía el Uzumaki, el pensó que lo dejaría pobre pero no, Naruko le contó que ahora Naruto el dueño de una enorme empresa en la tierra de las olas.

Naruto le contó todas sus aventuras como caza recompensas, su apoyo en la guerra civil, su enfrentamiento contra el Mizukage y el Sanbi asombrando a Jiraya, también le contó lo sucedido en los exámenes Chunin donde apareció Orochimaru y la aparición de un extraterrestre al cual se enfrento y ganó. Su renuncia en la ronda eliminatoria y su ascenso a Jounin elite dejando a Jiraya sin palabras, el Sannin solo pudo poner una sonrisa y sentirse orgulloso de su ahijado.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto, sin duda eres alguien muy especial e igual a tus padres, apuesto a que deben estar orgullosos en este momento –le dijo y Naruko y Karin también sonrieron.

–Si… creo que lo están –miro al cielo por un momento –por cierto que bueno que te veo, quería pedirte ayuda en algo.

–¿En serio?, ¿en que? –.

–Quiero que me ayudes a supervisar el entrenamiento de Naruko y las demás chicas –propuso al Sannin.

–¿¡En serio!?, pero si estoy viendo que lo estas haciendo bien –.

–Asi es, pero necesitó que me ayudes para que tenga el contrato de los sapos y le enseñes unas cuantas técnicas a las chicas –.

–… Ahhh de que acuerdo lo haré –aceptó haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

Naruto pago la comida y todos salieron hacia distintas direcciones, Naruko y Karin a ver a las chicas, Jiraya a ver al Hokage y Naruto solo fue hacia la entrada de Konoha donde sintió unas presencias muy familiares viniendo a lo lejos.

Entrada de Konoha

Izumo y Koquetsu estaban viendo quien entraba y salia, claro que nadie estaba llegando aun, el rubio apareció y se quedo con ellos esperando las personas que quería ver.

–Hola Naruto que te trae por aquí –saludo Izumo.

–Estoy esperando a una persona que esta por llegar –respondió viendo hacia la lejanía.

–Asi que vendrá una persona a la aldea? –Preguntó Koquetsu.

–Asi es, la conocí hace meses cuando llegue a la aldea y hacia misiones en solitario –respondió.

Un rato después, Naruto pudo observar como a lo lejos se empezaban a ver la silueta de alguien, venían cubierta por una gabardina con capucha.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto les dijo que lo siguieran y eso hicieron, Izumo y Koquetsu la dejaron pasar ya que era una conocida del rubio.

Estuvieron caminando por las calles de la aldea ganándose las miradas de los aldeanos quienes comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del nieto del Sayajin legendario e ingresaron en ella, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala mientras el rubio iba por algo de té.

–Me alegra que hayas llegado, me estaba empezando a preocupar –dijo llegando con té a la sala.

–Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero gracias a tu entrenamiento pude sobrevivir, el señor Tazuna fue muy amable el dejarme hospedar en su casa –dijo la de en medio.

Conversaron un rato mientras tomaban té con algunos bocadillos, contando todo lo que paso en la tierra de las olas.

–Me alegro que te hayas divertido y adaptado bien en nuestra dimensión después de eso… Erza.

* * *

Fin capítulo.

* * *

¡OHHHHHHHHH! ¡Lo se! Se que se estarán preguntando "Que carajos", pues tal como lo leyeron, Fairy Tail entrara en escena y algunos pj de DBZ también, así que no pueden perderse los siguientes capítulos de "Naruto el ninja legendario", Hasta la próxima.


	17. Omake 4

_**Earthland**_

* * *

Torre del paraíso

Erza Scarlet, miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, maga clase S también conocida como Titania y la posible "Reina de las Hadas", hija primogénita de Irene Belserion la mujer conocida como la madre de todos los Dragón Slayer, por lo cual seria conocida como la hermana de los Dragón Slayer (a poco no cabrones, a las mujeres que leen no les digo nada por que les tengo respeto y no quiero que se enojen con esa hermosa carita xd), había sido secuestrada por sus antiguos compañeros de celda si es que se le pueden decir así, le habían dicho que era de suma importancia su presencia en la torre del cielo o paraíso.

Ahora mismo había estado corriendo por la torre del cielo hasta llegar a un gran comedor o salón, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver allí a sus amigos y miembros de su mismo gremio, al parecer habían llegado a su rescate pero ella había dicho que tenían que irse y dejarla sola, este era un asunto que sólo ella podía arreglar y no quería involucrarlos (aunque ya lo estaban ^w^ xd).

Lucy Heartfilia, una maga de espíritus celestiales, tiene una gran… "pechonalidad", fue salvada por su primer amigo Natsu Dragneel de ser convertida en una esclava. Su meta es ser miembro del mismo gremio que el, también ser una gran maga reconocida y su pasatiempo es la escritura. Tiene una gran relación con una maga del mismo gremio llamada Levy McGarden que es una obsesionada y no por decir loca amante de los libros (perdonenme fans de Levy pero quería agregar algo de humor, no me maten aun soy virgen… creo :v).

Gray Fullbuster, un mago alquimista de hielo, tiene la manía de… quitarse la ropa sin darse cuenta, fue encontrado, salvado y entrenado por Ul Milkovich una maga de hielo también conocida como _"La Bruja de hielo"_ dio su vida por salvar a Gray convirtiendo su cuerpo en hielo para sellar a la bestia que atormentaba al mago pelinegro. Fue al gremio _Fairy Tail_ para poder conocer gente fuerte, tuvo que lidiar con su pasado de nuevo hasta eliminarlo por completo, ahora esta mas tranquilo gracias a eso.

Juvia Loxar, una maga del elemento agua y antigua integrante del gremio _Phantom Lord_ , ella vivió huérfana y distanciada de las personas debido a que la causa era que a donde ella vaya, la lluvia la sigue, eso fue hasta conocer a José Porla quien la integro al gremio y conocer a Gajeel/Gazille Redfox un Dragón Slayer de hierro. El tiempo que paso en el gremio no hizo ninguna amistad, solamente con Gajeel es con quien tenia una relación muy cercana y similar al de hermanos. El tiempo paso en ese gremio y después tuvo que abandonarlo debido a que iba ser disuelto por crear una disputa entre _Fairy Tai_ l y _Phantom Lord_ o mas bien una guerra entre gremios lo cual estaba prohibido. Terminando la misión de rescate se integrara en el gremio Fairy Tail y ser una miembro oficial y estar al lado de su Gray-sama o Lord Gray.

Happy, un gato azul parlante el cual pertenece a una raza llamada Excced, fue criado por Natsu y su "difunta" amiga Lissana Strauss, a estado junto a Natsu desde que nació y lo cual es hijo del mencionado por haberlo criado, si que le gusta el pescado, digno de todo gato, además de ser un animal digno de respetar, es también conocido por nosotros los fans y algunos miembros del gremio como "El Rey del Trolleo" (no se como se dice en verdad ^w^u)

Natsu Dragneel, una mago de fuego y mas precisamente un Dragón Slayer como Gajeel, pero la diferencia es que el es de fuego, hijo adoptivo de Igneel el dragón de fuego, desconoce que tiene mas de cuatrocientos años y que es el hermano menor del famoso mago oscuro Zeref. También que murió junto a su madre siendo asesinados por un dragón y reencarnado o resucitado como uno de los demonios Etherias de su hermano los cuales creo con el propósito de matarlo. Es el demonio Etherias mas violento, sanguinario y peligroso que haya conocido la historia de la humanidad y la magia, su nombre Etherias es _E.N.D_ o también conocido como _Etherious Natsu Dragneel_ o _Etherias Natsu Dragneel_ (la mera verdad no se cual de los dos es el real, o acaso se usan ambos?, bueno no importa y si alguien lo sabe lo deja en los comentarios por favor ;v).

Se dice que tal vez su poder rivaliza con el del dragón negro del apocalipsis Acnologia (a quien le rompieron toda su chingada madre en el planeta del señor Bills xd :v), y que tal vez lo supera al igual que supera al de Zeref, ya que el fue creado con ese propósito… matar a su creador Zeref. Pero eso no es de lo que estamos interesados ahora.

Ellos le dijeron que no se irían y que no había modo para que los hiciera cambiar de opinión, por lo que no tuvo mas opción que contarles todo su pasado, su esclavitud junto a los demás niños, la revolución de los prisioneros, el propósito de la torre y el cambio psicópata de su "mentor" Jellal, la muerte de su abuelo Rob hasta su meta de llegar a _Fairy Tail._

Todos sus amigos estaban tristes por la vida de su amiga, ahora entendían el porque quería hacerlo sola, pero aun así la ayudarían aun en contra de sus ordenes y protestas. Ella no tuvo mas opción y dejarlos, su amigo Gray fue a buscar a su compañero Natsu, Lucy y juvia fueron a buscar a los demás enemigos y neutralizarlos, Erza siguio su camino hasta llegar a su destino… Jellal.

Cruzo varias palabras con el ex Mago Santo para después enfrascarse en una batalla contra su amigo y amor platónico (creo :v), ella creía que podía ganar pero Jellal le jugo chueco y la engaño con su faceta de inocencia, estaba por ser usada de sacrificio pero fue evitado por Natsu quien había llegado a rescatarla. Se enfrentó a su amado pero no si antes dejarla fuera de combate para que dejara de llorar, cuando despertó la lucha llegaba su final pero un ataque de Jellal iba dirigido hacia la pelirroja pero no llego ya que cierto compañero de celda había sacrificado su vida con tal de proteger a su amada. Simón, antiguo compañero de celda de Erza le confeso sus sentimientos a la mencionada para después morir en paz, Natsu no lo había soportado y comió del Etherion para así poder entrar en la fase del _"Dragón Forcé"_ y poder darle una tremenda golpiza mas y finalmente el golpe de gracia dejándolo "muerto" ellos tenían que salir de ahí antes de que todo se destruyera. Erza sabia que no había escapatoria y el único modo era sacrificándose y dejarse absorber por la lacrima del Etherion, para salvar a sus amigos… y así lo hizo.

– ¡ERZA! –gritó su amigo peli rosa golpeando la lacrima intentando romperla y sacarla.

La pelirroja aun no había sido absorbida completamente por lo que puso una mano en la mejilla del Dragón Slayer haciendo que la viera aunque el tuviera lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ella le estaba dando una hermosa sonrisa que lo sonrojo a pesar de la situación.

– No te preocupes Natsu, lo hago porque quiero, no puedo dejar que mi familia muera, nunca me lo perdonaría así que… te pido que protejas el gremio Natsu, se que puedes porque… tu incluso eres mas fuerte que yo –dicho esto fue absorbida completamente y no dejarse ver mas.

– ¡ERZAAAAAA! –fue lo ultimo que escuchó de parte del hermano de Zeref.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Naciones elementales**_

Cerca de la tierra de las olas

Inari junto a un pequeño zorro de pelaje blanco que había sido invocado por Naruto para protegerlo y ayudarlo en su control de Chakra ya que el pequeño había decidido ser ninja para proteger la tierra de las olas de los bandidos, así que cuando el rubio no estaba el pequeño zorro lo instruía en el manejo de Chakra y también para aprender a caminar por los arboles.

Ahora el hijo de Tsunami se encontraba en el lago pescando junto al pequeño Kitsune en un pequeño bote con una caña de pescar, el zorrito tenia una cuerda atada a su cola para pescar su comida.

– Oye Ban crees que fue buena idea haber venido a las afueras del país? –pregunta Inari con una mano en su mentón aburrido y la otra en la caña.

– _Dilo por ti mismo, cuando la señora Tsunami se de cuenta de que se fue sin decir nada, lo va castigar con "eso"_ –dijo el animalito mientras movía su cola con el hilo.

Inari al escuchar _"eso"_ empezó a perder los colores de la piel, cabello y hasta de su ropa y su sombrero, se empezó a reprender asi mismo por su estupidez e ingeniárselas para salvarse de _"ese"_ castigo.

Dejo eso de lado cuando de pronto empezó a escucharse relámpagos y el Kitsune se mantuvo alerta por si se presentaba el peligro, de pronto se escucho como algo se desgarraba y ambos levantaron la vista para llevarse la gran sorpresa al ver como el cielo se _"abría"._

De la desgarradura empezó a salir rayos y un gran poder que hizo al pequeño zorro ponerse en alerta, su cuerpo empezó a crecer y tomo el tamaño de un caballo para después tomar a Inari del cuello de su camisa con su boca y ponerlo en su espalda y finalmente empezar a correr por el agua justo a tiempo en el momento en que algo sale disparado de la grieta a gran velocidad y estrellarse contra el agua.

¡SPLASH!

El agua se elevó metros arriba ante la mirada de los dos espectadores, Ben se mantuvo alerta por si era algún peligro para ambos y se quedo observando el lugar del impacto hasta sentir como la energía de lo que impacto se desvanecía lentamente al estar hundiéndose en el agua, Ban sintió que era una presencia humana lo que se hundía y no dudo en salvar a esa persona.

– _Señor Inari, por favor sostengáis de mí por que entraremos al agua un momento, así que tome todo el aire que pueda y contenga el oxígeno hasta subir de nuevo vale?_ –preguntó el zorro al hijo de Tsunami quien asintió e hizo lo dicho.

El Kitsune se sumergió con Inari aguantando la respiración como se lo ordeno, nadó mas abajo hasta visualizar una cabellera escarlata, nadó mas rápido y ahí visualizó a la persona, no dudo ningun momento para que después su cola se alargue y la atrape, concentró Chakra en sus patas traseras e hizo como si fuera a dar un salto lo cual fue muy cierto, ya que al momento de lanzar su cuerpo hacia adelante creo una especie de presión debajo de sus patas que lo regresaron a la superficie rápidamente.

Ambos vieron mejor quien era la persona que a decir en verdad era una hermosa mujer de cabello carmesí, el Kitsune le dijo a Inari que se sostuviera fuerte por que iría a gran velocidad para que atendieran a la mujer debido a que estaba muy lastimada y mas con ese fuerte golpe al tocar el agua.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

En la nueva casa del constructor Tazuna que era una casa tradicional japonesa de tres pisos y en cada piso había mas de 5 habitaciones además de tres baños en cada piso y una sala en el primer piso (no voy a decir mas por lo que ustedes ya saben que otras cosas lleva una casa o mansión xd).

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba cierta pelirroja con vendas en partes del cuerpo (imaginen la habitación a su gusto) estaba empezando abrir los ojos lentamente con cansancio aun en ellos, empezó a inspeccionar con la mirada su alrededor e intento levantarse pero solo sintió dolor pero no tanto, por lo que solo se quedo sentada.

La puerta abrirse llamo su atención y giro su vista hacia ella y ver que entraba una mujer que estaba casi en sus treinta, era Tsunami quien traía una bandeja con comida para ella obviamente.

– Vaya esto es un alivio, por fin despiertas y es seguro que debes tener hambre –dijo Tsunami.

Erza solo observaba a la mujer y dedujo que fue ella quien la ayudo con sus heridas, la pelinegra puso la bandeja en la cama para que comiera, le preparo arroz frito y pollo (no se mucho de comida, y eso que quiero ser chef… ok no pero me esta empezando a llamar la atención la cocina no se si a los demás que leen el fic tienen ese gusto).

– ...G-gracias –tomo los palillos y empezó a comer.

La pelirroja quedo maravillada por lo delicioso que era, pero no estaba al nivel de Mirajane quien era una de sus amigas del gremio y no por decir rival en el pasado, comió hasta terminarlo todo y le dio la bandeja a la hija de Tazuna.

– Gracias, estuvo delicioso –dijo ella.

– No es nada, me alegra que te haya gustado, también de que te hayas casi recuperado, mi hijo y su amigo te encontraron en el agua, de no ser por ellos hubieras muerto ahogada –le dijo para impresión de ella.

– Les agradezco su ayuda, fueron muy amables en curarme y haberme alimentado, no se como pagárselos –deijo inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento.

– No te preocupes por eso, no es nada, por cierto si no es muchas molestia ¿podrias decirme tu nombre?, yo me llamo Tsunami –se presentó.

– Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet –respondió la pelirroja.

– Valla nombre, no es muy común escuchar ese tipo de nombres pero es muy bonito –.

– Gracias, por cierto… seria tan amable de decirme sobre en que parte de Fiore me encuentro –preguntó.

La mujer vio extrañada a la pelirroja, ella jamas había escuchado sobre un lugar con ese nombre, acaso sera una aldea escondida o un país nuevo?.

– Disculpa pero no se de que estas hablando, yo jamas habías escuchado sobre un lugar con ese nombre, además estas en la tierra de las olas –responde a su pregunta.

La hija de Irene quedo confundida y a la vez temerosa, ¿Y si algo paso cuando fue absorbida por el cristal Etherion?.

– No conoce nada acerca del gremio Fairy Tail? –preguntó y estaba un poco asustada por la respuesta.

– ¿Gremio?, ¿acaso es alguna clase de organización?, jamas escuche acerca de eso, tal vez estas muy lejos de casa ya que jamas escuche el nombre de ese país llamado Fiore. Tal vez estas muy confundida y no puedes pensar con claridad, tal vez puedas pertenecer a una de las aldeas ninja. Mejor descansa ya que debes ordenar tus ideas y te puedas recuperar del todo –dicho esto ella abandonó la habitación.

Ahora lo entendía, ella no había estado flotando en el agua hasta llegar a ser salvada, ella había viajado a otro especie de mundo similar al suyo solo que este era habitado por ninjas y no por magos.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando escucha que abren de nuevo la puerta, los que ingresaron fueron un pequeño niño con un sombrero y un pequeño zorro blanco al lado de el.

– _¿Como se encuentra señorita?_ –preguntó Ban haciendo que la pelirroja saltara de sorpresa.

Inari solo río por eso, ya que era de esperarse si nunca has oído a un animal hablar, incluso su abuelo casi le da un infarto mientras el se moría de la risa.

– Ehhh… s-si estoy b-bien –respondió como pudo, aun no superaba la sorpresa hasta unos momentos después – Ustedes… fueron los que me salvaron?.

– Así es –responde Inari –Fue una suerte el que cayeras cerca de nosotros.

– _Inari… necesito hablar con ella… a solas_ –le dijo Ban.

– Hee porque? –se quejo.

– _Esto es un asunto que tu no entenderías, sal por favor_ –pidió amablemente lo cual Inari acepta.

Ya estando el zorro y la pelirroja solos, Ban miro detenidamente a la mujer quien se puso nerviosa por la mirada del Kitsune quien estaba caminando alrededor de ella, cuando término se puso frente a ella con una expresión sería lo que la puso mas nerviosa.

– _Tu no perteneces a este mundo verdad?_ –.

Ella quedo sin palabras por la pregunta del zorro, no sabia que responderle, pero el se adelanto.

– _Lo se por que te vi caer de un agujero al agua cerca de Inari y yo_ –dijo Ban – _Sera mejor que descanses, le avisare a mi amo que venga para hablar contigo, el por ahora debe estar haciendo misiones y entrenando a sus alumnas, cuando este libre vendrá_ –dicho esto el zorro desapareció en una nube humo.

Erza se quedo pensativa sobre la situación, ¿podra volver?, ¿vera de nuevo a sus amigos?, ¿esa persona podrá ayudarla?, preguntas se generaban pero sin respuesta. Decidió mejor descansar y poner su confianza en el amo del Kitsune.

– Esto sera problemático –dijo para volver a dormir un poco mas mientras en la aldea de Konoha cierto vago holgazán estornuda presintiendo que alguien se burla de el.

 _ **Días después**_

Erza se había recuperado completamente y había estado viviendo en casa de Tazuna debido a que no conocía nada del mundo ninja, por lo que ayudaba a Tsunami en cosas del hogar, se había presentado con Tazuna e Inari los cuales le agradaron pero el viejo no tanto al ser un poco borracho y pervertido el cual se gano un putazo al estilo Scarlet o mejor dicho al estilo Belserion (lo saque porque me dio gracia).

Erza ahora mismo acompañaba a Tsunami en las compras, (traía lo mismo de siempre pero la diferencia era que en vez de su armadura en el torso tenia una camisa blanca, ya saben cual), ya habían terminado la lista y se dirigían a casa, pero el sonido de destrozos y gritos de personas llamo su atención. Vieron como un gran ejército de asesinos y mercenarios que llegaban y destruían parte de las calles y puestos, en el centro de ellos se podía ver una persona en traje elegante, cabello rubio con canas y arrugas, lentes redondos oscuros y llevaba un bastón además de una sonrisa altanera y arrogante y si que era feo.

– Pero que hacen bandidos y asesinos en el país de las olas? pensé que con el fin de Gato ya nadie se atrevería a venir aquí, y mas sabiendo quien es el héroe de la tierra de las olas –dijo Tsunami viendo preocupada la escena.

El cerebro de Erza empezó a trabajar a mil por hora hasta recordar ese nombre.

 _ **Flashback**_

Erza se encontraba caminando con Inari por las calles del pueblo, muchos miraban con curiosidad a la pelirroja, vestía una armadura en el torso y una falda azul junto con botas negras (o eran marrones?, como sea sigamos) estaba siguiendo al pequeño nieto de Tazuna que le quería mostrar el puente que los salvo de la miseria.

– Aquí es Erza –dijo llegando por fin a su destino.

– Así que este es el famoso puente –dijo ella.

– Exacto, este es el puente que logro salvarnos de la pobreza además de que fue bautizado con el nombre de nuestros salvadores –dijo mirando el cielo.

Erza se acerca a un lado del puente y ahí ve el nombre del puente del país de las olas.

– _"El gran puente Naruto y Naruko"_ –leyó el nombre.

– Si, ese el nombre de nuestros héroes, aun sigo esperando la visita de Naruto-nii a la aldea –dijo el pequeño viendo el puente.

– "Naruto" –fue lo que pensó la pelirroja hija de Irene.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Erza no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo que dejo las compras y se acerco hacia el grupo de bandidos quienes la miraron con expresiones de lujuria las cuales ella no les dio importancia.

Tsunami veía a la pelirroja con preocupación, no quería pensar lo pasaría y quería que en ese momento Naruto llegara a acabar con ellos.

– Quien eres –pregunta uno de los matones.

– Alguien que quiere que ustedes se vayan de aquí –le respondió su pregunta.

– Me temo que no haremos eso señorita –en eso se acercó el hombre elegante quien fue el que habló – no nos iremos hasta que haya recuperado lo que este país le robo a mi hermano mayor.

– Su hermano? –se preguntó Erza, entonces Tsunami habla.

– Espere un momento, esta diciendo que Gato era su hermano mayor? –preguntó impactada.

– Así es, mi nombre es Donald Trump (N/A: No me pude resistir pero ese viejo me cae tan mal, no me maten amigos del norte pero solo quería agregar algo de humor y escorias –salen lluvias de disparos– Ahhhhh lo siento lo siento, sigamos con la historia mientras escapo de los balazo), y no me iré hasta que me adueñe de este estúpido país y las empresas de mi hermano, ¡Tomen el pueblo y maten al que se oponga a mi dominio! –dijo el hombre.

Todos gritaron y empezaron a al esparcirse por todo el pueblo destruyendo lo que sea a su paso, los aldeanos por proteger a su familia se levantaron en armas y empezaron a luchar contra los bandidos y asesinos.

Un grupo de bandidos se quedo con el hermano de Gato quien estaba viendo a Erza con claras intenciones obscenas, mientras que la pelirroja solo lo veía con asco y enojo.

– _¡Reequipamiento: Armadura de la rueda del cielo!_ –exclamó Erza al momento que sintió su magia salir de su cuerpo, pero se sentía un poco mas diferente.

Todos vieron con asombro como una especie de círculo escarlata aparecía debajo de la hija de Irene, para después la pelirroja envolverse en una luz brillante y se alzaba al cielo.

Momentos después todos observaron algo magnífico para sus ojos, la peli escarlata ahora estaba vestida con un traje plateado, tenia unas especies de alas en su espalda dos pares para ser exacto, en sus botas y en su cabeza, un tipo de protector que conectaba a sus orejas donde tenia otro par de alas. El vestido le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, guantes metalizados hasta sus codos, un tipo de top metálico en una forma de flor o estrella… en pocas palabras… un ángel guerrero o ángel guardián.

Los hombres empezaron a desangrarse y otros ya estaban descontrolándose con tal de tener a Erza con ellos, ella los miraba con enojo y se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

– _¡Bailén mis mis espadas!_ –exclamó y a su llamado aparecieron docenas de espadas girando lentamente sobre ella, mirando hacia abajo envió sus espadas hacia los bandidos que nada pudieron hacer y fueron lastimados por las espadas de Erza pero con daños de muerte.

Aun quedaban varios y se acerco hacia ellos para dejarlos fuera de combate, atacando de una manera asombrosa sin que nadie la detenga. Unos momentos después ya no había bandidos en pie y solo quedaba el empresario mafioso quien estaba aun con su sonrisa arrogante.

– Eso fue impresionante, tal vez te use para mis beneficios, me darán una buena cantidad de dinero por ti y mas si eres virgen, eso contando también tus habilidades, ¡atrapenla! –.

Shurikens salieron de la nada, pero Erza logró esquivarlos a tiempo saltando hacia un lado donde un hombre apareció y la trato de golpear, pero ella interpuso su espada y el hombre saco un kunai sacando varias chispas por el choque metálico de ambas armas. Otro apareció a su espalda haciendo una secuencia de manos y lanzando una bala de aire haciendo que ella se estrellara contra un puesto.

– Quiero que le hagan el menor daño posible, después de todo no seria bueno llevarla con su rostro maltratado –les dijo el mafioso.

Los hombres obedecieron a la orden y se acercaron para someterla, pero algo salió a gran velocidad de ahí y los golpeo estrellándolos con una pared, no era nadie mas que Erza que ahora llevaba su armadura de velocidad que consistía en un traje de leopardo.

Los ninjas salieron del agujero causado por el golpe y se miraron a lo que entendieron lo que debían hacer, se pusieron a los lados y se acercaron a la pelirroja para atacrla, el tipo de la izquierda lanzó kunais y Erza los repelió con su lanza pero el de la derecha lanzo también kunais y ella no tuvo opción mas que saltar, pero uno de ellos se clavo en su pierna sacándole un quejido de dolor, se paro en el techo de un local y se quito el kunai.

– _¡Estilo de viento: Bala de aire comprimido!_ –El ninja dispara la bala de aire a Erza quien salto y se lanzo hacia el para derrotarlo.

Pero el segundo ninja lanzo una bala de agua que impacto en sus costillas lanzándola al suelo y con dolor en el lugar de impacto, se levanto ya que aun tenia mas para luchar, con su velocidad se acerco hacia el primer ninja y antes de golpearlo cambio su armadura de velocidad por la del purgatorio dándole un buen golpe que lo mando lejos, no se detuvo ahí y dio otro ataque hacia el restante que fue lanzado a otra tienda destruyéndola.

El mafioso estaba ahora si asustado, estaba solo y los demás mercenarios estaban dispersos por el pueblo, ella se acerco y regreso a la normalidad con su típico traje sin armadura pero si llevaba una espada, se posicionó frente al hombre que estaba muy asustado y no podía hacer nada.

– Largo, tu y tu gente no pueden estar aquí –dijo con seriedad en sus rostro pero por dentro estaba hecha una furia.

Una persona llego por detrás y le puso un sello inhibidor de Chakra y otro de parálisis, lo que hizo a Erza sin posibilidades de moverse y no podía sentir su energía fluir como era debido, fue tirada al piso y atada de pies y manos por otros dos ninjas que habían llegado ayudar al hermano de Gato.

– Malditos bastardos –intentó liberarse.

– Eres como una mina de oro niña, pero he decidido que mejor seria bueno divertirme antes de venderte, que paso con el resto? –preguntó a uno de los ninjas.

– Están tomando el pueblo, hubo algunos que se enfrentaron pero ya los matamos, aunque al final de esto nos divertiremos con las mujeres y sus hijas –dijo uno de ellos.

Erza no podía soportarlo, estos estaban podridos y no tenían salvación, prefieren usar a las mujeres como un juguete el cual pueden desechar, quería liberarse y masacrarlos pero le era inútil.

Pero de pronto se escucho como una multitud corría y era en su dirección, vieron asombrados como todos los matones y bandidos y ninjas estaban escapando de algo si su expresión de horror y pánico explicaba eso, pasaron de lado de ellos y se dirigieron a la salida y aun seguían llegando mas bandidos escapando de lo que fuera lo que los aterra.

– Oigan que pasa, por que huyen –dijo enojado Trump tomando a uno de los bandidos.

– _"K-K-K-K-Kitsune no Kiri, El Padrino"_ –respondió aterrado soltándose del agarre del hombre.

Los demás ahora si se llenaron de pánico y empezaron a correr pero los que estaban ahí no avanzaron mucho cuando una sombra cae del cielo y aplasta a dos bandidos que quedan incrustados en el suelo, le dio una patada ascendente a otro que lo lanzo hacia arriba y que de su mano derecha saliera un par de cadenas color verde esmeralda y se clavaran en el pecho y el cráneo, para después contraerlas y hacer que el bandido se impactara de cabeza contra el suelo y romperse el cuello muriendo al instante.

Otros dos quisieron atacarlo por la espalda pero el tipo fue mas rápido y en un segundo tomo a uno por atrás y le aplico rápidamente un rompe cuellos matándolo, miro al ultimo que se estaba orinando con solo verlo, de pronto para el bandido todo fue negro indicando que había sido aniquilado ya que el sujeto lo había golpeado con suma fuerza y dejarlo enterrado en el suelo.

Cuando pudieron ver con claridad vieron a un hombre de cabellera rubia largo un poco mas abajo de los hombros el cual tenia atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba una chaqueta negra que no dejaba ver su cuerpo, pantalones holgados negro y botas naranjas con negro, en su frente tenia el protector con el símbolo de la hoja en el, sus ojos era azules zafiro y tenia tres pares de bigote de zorro en cada mejilla.

– ¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó Tsunami con mucha felicidad.

Erza se sorprendió de saber que ese sujeto era el héroe que salvo el pueblo, el rubio se acerco a ella y le quito el sello de parálisis y el de inhibidor permitiéndole la movilización de su cuerpo de nuevo.

– Gracias –le dijo recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio, Tsunami llego al lado de Erza al ver que todo había terminado.

El rubio miro a Trump haciendo que se orinara en los pantalones, trato de correr pero las cadenas de Naruto lo atraparon y lo contrajeron hacia el, su mirada era de miedo y el rubio le estaba dando una sonrisa espeluznante.

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron al Rinnegan dejando impresionada a Erza y curiosa de si era alguna clase de técnica ocular.

– _¡Tsukuyomi!_ –escucho decir de Naruto y dejo a Donald caer al suelo.

Erza vio como el hermano de Gato en el suelo empezaba a convulsionar y espuma salia de su boca, sus ojos estaban en blanco, su mente había sido destruida.

Naruto con sus cadenas lanzó al mafioso al cielo perdiéndose en las nubes, la pelirroja miro como en la mano del Uzumaki se creaba una pequeña esfera verde la que apunto al cielo.

– _¡Omega Blaster!_ –lanzó la técnica creada por su abuelo perdiéndose también.

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMM!

La explosión no se hizo esperar y vieron con asombro la gran magnitud y el rango de las ondas creadas por la técnica al impactar en el cuerpo del mafioso.

Cuando la explosión seso, ninjas de Kiri llegaron al lugar rodeando y buscando bandidos en cada calle de la tierra de las olas, una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo se acerco al trio la cual Naruto pudo identificar.

– Hola Mei como estas –saludo Naruto.

– Hola Foxy-kun, veo que tuviste un poco de diversión –observo los cadáveres de los maleantes.

– Bueno un poco, que paso con los demás bandidos? –preguntó.

– Pues ahora están siendo detenidos por mis hombres, nunca creí que el hermano de la persona que entregaste al país quisiera venganza –.

– Pues la verdad no creo que hubiera hecho algo, que paso con los aldeanos? –pregunta preocupado.

– Algunos murieron protegiendo a su familia, otros se encuentran heridos pero nada grave –respondió a su pregunta.

– Ahhh… traigan sus cuerpos –ordeno el rubio.

– Hoo, así que vas hacer "eso" de nuevo no?, pero no te afectara como la última vez que lo hiciste?, estuviste mas de una semana en cama inconsciente –dijo un poco preocupada.

– En esa ocasión eran mas de cientos de miles de ninjas y civiles, contando junto a los que estaban al lado de Yagura –respondió quitando la preocupación de la Terumi.

Naruto fue al centro del pueblo a esperar a que llevaran los cuerpos de las víctimas, en eso Erza y Tsunami se acercan a Mei con tal de saber lo que quiso decir en realidad.

– Disculpe Mei-sama, si no es mucha molestia podría decirnos a que se refieren sobre "eso"? –pregunta amablemente Tsunami.

– A bueno, a lo que me refiero sobre "eso", es sobre la gran hazaña que hizo Naruto lo cual lo marco no solo como una leyenda ninja que acabó con una guerra… si no que también lo marco como el nuevo dios de la tierra –les dijo dejando con mucha mas curiosidad a ambas féminas.

– ¿Y eso sería?... –dijo Erza.

– Resucitar a los muertos –reveló.

Ambas mujeres se les desconecto el cerebro por un breve momento, cuando por fin procesaron lo que escucharon lo único que pudieron decir fue…

¿¡EHHHHHH!?

– ¡Re-re-re-re-re-resucitar a los muertos!? –la hija de Irene no se lo creía.

– Yo tampoco creí posible algo de esa magnitud, pero el lo demostró al resucitar a todas las personas de Kiri que fueron asesinadas por los hombres del antiguo Mizukage incluyendo a sus hombres, resucito a todos: Ninjas, rebeldes, poseedores de Kekkei Genkai y a los civiles que murieron en fuego cruzado. Naruto logro eso y se que puede hacer algo mas que eso, después de resucitar a todos cayo inconsciente debido a la enorme perdida de Chakra. Aunque normalmente debería haber muerto ya que esa técnica tiene el costo de la vida de quien la ejecuta –explicó aunque ambas no entendían muy bien lo que quería decir.

– "¿Chakra?" –fue lo que se preguntó en su mente la pelirroja.

 _ **Una hora después**_

Los ninjas de Kiri habían traído los cuerpos de los fallecidos mientras que sus familiares lloraban por su perdida, Erza, Mei y Tsunami estaban alejadas junto con todos los demás y dejaron a Naruto con los cuerpos, los ninjas junto con Ao y Chojuro tomaron perímetro para que el rubio pudiera hacer la técnica.

Erza y Mei sintieron como el poder Naruto se elevaba y vieron con asombro el cambio que había adquirido en sus ojos, Erza vio por segunda vez esos extraños ojos que la llenaron de curiosidad, vio como como hizo una secuencia de manos y finalizó con sus manos juntas y entrelazadas.

– _¡Camino exterior: Jutsu reencarnación del Samsara!_ –exclamo el nieto de Broly.

Un círculo de fuego apareció detrás de los cuerpos y de el salió una cabeza de aspecto demoníaco que tenia el Rinnegan en sus ojos, abrió su boca y metió los cuerpos de los fallecidos adentro para empezar a cerrar y abrir la boca como si estuviera masticando.

Un par de minutos después la cabeza demoníaca dejo de masticar y abrió su boca dejando ver como las personas recién muertas salían de ella de nuevo con vida, estaban confundidos y veían a todos lados, los familiares lloraban de alegría y fueron abrazar a sus amigos y seres queridos, los ninjas gritaban de felicidad al ver a su héroe hacer otra gran hazaña.

Muchos de ellos gritaban su nombre y sus sobrenombres, "Viva Uzu no Kami", "Naruto-sama lo hizo de nuevo", "El héroe de Kirigakure es único" entre otros.

Erza nunca imaginó que vería algo tan fascinante como esto, el hombre rubio tenia el poder sobre la vida y la muerte además de que al parecer era muy reconocido por todo el país y en otro, vio como jadeaba cansado debido al agotamiento.

Las personas estaban agradecidas del rubio por ayudarlos y traer a sus familiares de regreso, el rubio se junto con Mei, Tsunami y Erza al momento que la hija de Tazuna lo atrapado en un abrazo poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos lo cual lo sonrojo, Mei se puso celosa pero no lo demostró y Erza solo quedo impresionada por el acto de Tsunami.

– ¡Naruto-kun me alegra verte! –dijo asfixiando al pobre rubio que se ponía azul por falta de oxígeno.

– Tsunami-san creo que debería dejarlo respirar –dijo Erza con una gota en la nuca.

Tsunami al darse cuenta de eso, lo soltó y pidió disculpas al rubio que dijo que no había problema, todo volvió a la normalidad y Mei tuvo que retirarse junto con el resto de los ninjas de Kiri de vuelta a su aldea con los prisioneros, Tsunami, Erza y Naruto fueron a la casa de la primera mencionada.

Al llegar vieron a Inari adentro que cuando vio a Naruto salto a abrazarlo y decirle sobre su progreso en el entrenamiento, envió un clon con el para supervisar sus avances, la pelirroja no dejaba de sorprenderse por tales técnicas que había en ese mundo.

Tsunami preparo té y unas galletas para pasar un buen rato hablando, el híbrido Saiyajin pregunto por Tazuna y ella le dijo que estaba trabajando en una construcción además de ser el nuevo feudal de la tierra de las olas lo que lo asombro.

– Me impresiona saber que ese viejo borracho lo hayan seleccionado para nuevo feudal, espero que el país no se vaya a la ruina jajajajajaja –se río por su broma al igual que ambas mujeres –Por cierto, es la primera vez que te veo, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja de Konoha.

– Es un gusto, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet –se presentó.

– Bonito nombre y a la vez peculiar –dijo sonrojando un poco a la maga –Tsunami, si no es mucha molestia quisiera hablar con Erza a solas por favor –Tsunami asiente y los deja solos.

– De que quisieras hablar conmigo? –preguntó confundida.

– Tu eres la chica que cayo de un agujero causado por actos desconocidos como dijo Ban, no es así? –preguntó sin rodeos y serio.

Ella se puso seria ya sabiendo que no le puede mentir, por lo que asintió a su pregunta.

– Ya veo, entonces sera mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes, sobre ti y tu vida –le dijo.

– ¿Porque haría eso? –preguntó con desconfianza, aunque fuera el héroe de un país eso no significa nada.

– Si tu lo haces yo haré lo mismo y te daré información sobre nuestro mundo, si lo haces tal vez pueda encontrar la manera de que vuelvas ya que tu información me sera útil para que te pueda regresar a tu hogar de origen –respondió con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Ella vio con sorpresa y esperanza al rubio quien la quería ayudar a volver, ella acepta y le dice todo sobre su mundo donde habita la magia, los gremios y magos, ella le dijo que pertenecía al gremio mas poderoso de todos llamado Fairy Tail. Su vida como prisionera en la torre del cielo hasta su llegada al gremio gracias al sacrificio de su abuelo, sus amigos y aventuras hasta su secuestro y el sistema R, el Etherion y su sacrificio para salvar a sus amigos, le contó todo lo que sabia.

– Y eso es todo –finalizó su relato.

Naruto se mantenía serio y pensativo todo el tiempo, algo nada común en el, dio un suspiro de fastidio ya que ahora tenia un gran problema, ya que no sabia dominar bien la técnica de Kaguya que le había dicho Hagoromo sobre el Rinnegan, además le llego una loca idea pero no sabia si funcionaría.

– Que opinas al respecto de esto Kurama –dijo Naruto confundiendo a Erza.

– _**Yo diría que tendremos muchas aventuras y dolores de culo cuando vayamos a Earthland**_ –respondió apareciendo en la cabeza de Naruto impresionando a la pelirroja.

– ¡Espere, como sabe que pertenezco a Earthland? –Erza estaba impactada de que el zorro supiera sobre su mundo, ya que no había dicho el nombre de su lugar de origen.

– Ya has estado ahí Kurama? –preguntó el Saiyajin.

– _**Si, es un lugar muy agradable, estuvimos ahí yo y mis hermanos cuando estábamos dentro del viejo y yo apenas era un cachorro, ese mundo estaba habitado por no solamente magos, también era el hogar de los dragones donde conocimos a Bálsamo el líder de ellos y a su hijo que recién salia del huevo, Belserion**_ –responde dejando impresionado a ambos escuchas – _ **Nuestro padre y Bálsamo tenían los mismo ideales, nuestro padre buscaba la paz y compartir el Ninshu con los humanos del pasado. Bálsamo buscaba la paz entre los dragones y los humanos para que hubiera convivencia entre ambas especies y hubiera una época de paz y prosperidad, aunque a decir verdad, ese era un sueño que Bálsamo no podía cumplir aun, así que cuando Belserion creció le paso su meta a el, eso fue porque ambos no les gustaba la idea de que ellos fueran solamente los gobernantes del mundo, también los seres humanos tenían derecho.**_

Siglos después regresamos allí y nos dimos cuenta que Belserion era el nuevo líder y que el antiguo había pasado a mejor vida, esa nueva época que fuimos a parar, hubo personas que resaltaron por los pasos de los años, como el temible mago oscuro Zeref, ese mocoso estaba al nivel de Madara cuando nos enfrentamos a él.

Pero hubo otros más que sobrepasaban al mago, ese era el maldito mocoso Dragón Slayer Acnologia que se transformó en dragón al comer y beber la carne y sangre de dragones, incluso se bañaba con sus entrañas hasta que sufrió la "dragonificacion".

Pero aun así, el mas temible de todos allí fue un Demonio que fue creado artificialmente por Zeref, lo llaman "E.N.D", los pocos que saben mucho sobre él, dicen que creo a ese demonio utilizando el cadáver de su pequeño hermano el cual trataba de resucitar. Al estar tratando con la vida y la muerte fue maldecido y sentenciado a la inmortalidad vagando por el mundo, todo eso por tratar de revivir a su hermano, el que lo castigó y sentenció a la inmortalidad para vivir por siempre junto con una magia que es conocida como la "Magia de muerte o Maldición contradictoria". Quien le puso esa sentencia y maldición fue el dios que gobierna allí, creo que su nombre era Ankhseram, todo lo que esté a su alrededor o rango se muere debido a la maldición.

Te puedo decir con exactitud que ese pequeño demonio END es igual de poderoso que el Juubi pero no como Kaguya, y si te preguntas cómo lo se, es porque… ya me había enfrentado a ese demonio y perdí.

Naruto y Erza estaban atónitos, estando con Erza ella estaba impactada y atónita de saber que este pequeño animal había no solo conocido a los dragones, si no que también al dragón negro del apocalipsis Acnologia, al mago oscuro Zeref y por último al demonio _E.N.D_. Naruto estaba shockeado de saber que existía alguien tan poderoso y que Kurama se lo diga además de admitir que perdió era demasiado, pero aun así el no solo estuvo entrenando para ser más fuerte, su peludo amigo también se había vuelto muy poderoso con el paso de los años.

Pasando unos minutos lograron calmarse, ahora era el turno de Naruto decirle sobre este mundo a Erza y su historia.

– De acuerdo Erza, ahora es nuestro turno de decirte todo lo que sabemos –le dijo Naruto.

El Jinchuriki Saiyajin le contó todo acerca del mundo ninja, las cinco grandes naciones, los clanes más fuertes y su historia, los Bijuus y los Jinchuriki, Kaguya, el sabio de los seis caminos y su hermano, los hijos del sabio y sus transmigrantes, le dijo que él era uno de ellos, como gobierna cada nación y el tipo de energía que manejan aquí y como usarla.

– El Chakra es la energía que habita en cada célula de nuestro de cuerpo, si una persona llega a usar todo su Chakra y quedar en 0, muere –dice Naruto.

– _**Además de que la magia aquí es conocida como el Chakra natural, así como el que usa Naruto para el Senjutsu, Chakra Senjutsu, por lo que es más denso que el Chakra que usamos, ustedes los magos usan energía natural solamente, y no solo eso ya que la magia es mas fácil de usar y manipulable, en cambio el Chakra es mas difícil de usar y corres el riesgo de morir por el exceso de su uso y que tu energía quede en cero**_ –explica Kurama.

– Ahora… –Naruto llamó la atención de Erza.

De pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a agrietarse como si fuera un vidrio quebrándose hasta que todo fue negro pero ellos podían verse.

– Esta es mi vida –dijo haciendo aparecer varias imágenes de su pasado.

Le empezó a mostrar toda su infancia (la de su nueva vida y los recuerdos que tomó de Naruko ya que no podía demostrar su antigua vida o sería una locura), su expulsion del orfanato a los cuatro, los años que pasaron viviendo en la calle y como él siempre se preocupaba por su hermana que por el mismo. La pelirroja vio como ellos vivían en un callejón de los barrios rojos dentro de una caja, donde Naruto cubría a una dormida Naruko con papel para evitar el frío y como se quedó despierto toda la noche para que nadie se acercara y los lastimara, las miradas de odio y cómo consiguieron un lugar para vivir gracias al líder del pueblo que se enteró de lo ocurrido, los insultos y las maneras en que eran sacados de las tiendas por los dueños.

Vio también cómo eran perseguidos por un grupo de aldeanos y ninjas, de que como escondió a la pequeña Uzumaki y fue masacrado al encontrarlo, el tiempo pasa y vio que estaba viendo a un Naruto en el bosque lejos de Konoha, iba ser asesinado por los aldeanos pero un extraño hombre aparece y lo salva. Le propone ser su alumno y el acepta dejando sola a su hermana para que después lo dieran por muerto, vio todo lo que paso con la pequeña rubia, los abusos, intentos de asesinato y violación… le enseñó todo a excepción de su entrenamiento en el mundo de Kaiosama y Bills.

Al final de la ilusión, todo volvio a la normalidad y el rubio vio como Erza tenía sus manos en su boca queriendo evitar llorar, lágrimas caían de sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados, ella sollozaba ya que no podía creer que alguien de tan buen corazón como él pudiera seguir adelante y todavía mantenerse cuerdo, ellos habían sufrido de la peor manera y no se comparaba nada de lo que vivió ella.

En otros casos las personas hubieran caído en la locura o hubieran tomado venganza, pero él no lo hizo además de que existían seres que podían hacer todo tipo de cosas y que Acnologia, Zeref y END serían comparados como unas simples moscas contra ellos, o que estarían a su mismo nivel o serian mas débiles que ellos.

Naruto le dio una abrazo para calmarla lo cual funcionó, pasaron un momento y Tsunami regreso y platicaban tranquilamente por un rato.

Había llegado la hora de comer y Naruto quiso preparar algo para todos, Tsunami dijo que no se tomara la molestia ya que el era su invitado al igual que Erza, pero él insistió por lo que la mujer tuvo que aceptar.

Ya en la mesa todos esperaron a que Naruto terminara, la puerta se abre dejando ver a varios clones trayendo la comida, a Inari se le hacía agua en la boca al igual que a Tazuna quién había llegado a ver a Naruto cuando se enteró de que había vuelto de visita.

Una variedad de platillos llenaron la mesa que incluso se impresionaron por tales cantidades a excepción de Tsunami, ya que la última vez que vio a Naruto tuvo que preparar comida como para 50 hombres y satisfacer el estómago de su rubio.

Todos estaban en la mesa y dieron las gracias por la comida y empezando a devorar todo, mejor dicho Naruto e Inari devoraban la comida aunque el pequeño en menor medida sorprendiendo a Erza y Tazuna que no había visto esa forma de comer en el rubio.

 _ **Media hora después**_

Tazuna estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos, Erza estaba con los ojos en platos viendo como el Uzumaki seguía devorando toda la comida y se preguntaba "¿a dónde iba toda esa comida, no sufrirá una indigestión por comer tanto?", (si supieras Erza, si supieras)".

Naruto termino de comer el último plato y suspiró satisfecho, Inari estaba con el rostro en la mesa y la cara verde, no había aguantado más que cuatro platos de comida y Tsunami solo mantenía su sonrisa a pesar de todo.

– Ahhh que rico comí –se palmeó el estómago satisfecho.

– O-oye Gaki no tendrás problemas con la comida además de la forma de comer? –preguntó el constructor.

– Claro que no, además mi maestro siempre me dijo que hay que ser educado a la hora de comer –respondió con una sonrisa al estilo Son Goku.

¡PUM!

Todos se fueron de espaldas al estilo anime por lo que había acabado de decir el nieto de Broly.

 _ **Meses después**_

El tiempo pasó y Erza se hizo muy amiga de Naruto, decidió quedarse en la tierra de las olas para ayudar a las personas con protección, los bandido que llegaban siempre eran apaleados por la mujer de cabello escarlata, incluso le dieron el nombre de _"La Caballero Escarlata"_. Había ido a misiones junto a Naruto que la invitaba cuando pasaba por la tierra de la olas, ella aceptaba y lo acompañaba ya que no quería perder sus habilidades, incluso le pidió a Naruto tener un combate con ella y perdió rápidamente. Le propuso entrenar y ella sorprendida aceptó y mas cuando le dijo sinceramente que era débil, dependía siempre de sus armaduras y no de su propia fuerza, eso la afecto mucho pero no dijo nada ya que decía la verdad y lo decía sin ofenderla, pero aun así el entrenamiento le ayudaría de gran manera cuando empezará.

Cuando Erza vio la realidad del mundo ninja no pudo decir nada, la misión de Naruto era asesinar a un grupo de mercenarios pero ella solo los dejaba malheridos, estaba enfada de ver algo como eso pero Naruto le dijo que ella no podía hacer nada porque así era este mundo y ella no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera y menos el, que se acostumbrara a esta vida mientras estuviera aquí porque le ayudaría con enemigos que llegarán en el futuro, matar a veces es de utilidad si no había otra solución de resolver problemas.

Naruto le dijo que no sintiera pena de ellos, ya que los estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo antes de que le dieran la misión, porque habían extorsionado, asesinado, abusado y violado a muchas mujeres y en gran medida a niñas menores de 18.

Con eso bastó para que Erza cambiara de idea y se plantea la idea de que matar… a veces es necesario matar para proteger. Para salvar muchas vidas se tienen que quitar unas, ya que en otras ocasiones esta el dicho "Matar o Morir" (perdonen fans de Erza, pero me empezó a agradar la idea de una Erza asesina de vez en cuando y sanguinaria, está también aparecerá en mi segunda historia… tal vez).

Ahora vemos a una persona encapuchada de negro, se dirigía a las grandes puertas de Konoha, donde estaba un rubio esperando su llegada, cuando estuvo con él lo siguió por el centro de la aldea hasta llegar a los barrios rojos donde vivía con su hermana pequeña, entraron y el rubio le ofreció té a lo que acepta, ya con el té y ambos sentados empezaron hablar.

– Me alegra de que llegaras con bien –.

– Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero gracias a ti pude llegar sin problemas, el señor Tazuna fue muy amable en dejarme quedar con ellos –dijo la persona encapuchada.

Estuvieron hablando cosas mientras tomaban el té, naruto dio un sorbo de su taza y vio a la persona encapuchada.

– Me alegro de que te hayas adaptado bien en nuestra dimensión después de eso… Erza.

 _ **Actualidad**_

La mencionada se quitó la gabardina con capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro y su cabello escarlata, también su típico traje.

– Todo fue gracias a ti y a la familia del señor Tazuna –responde ella.

– Tal vez, debo decirte que mañana empezaré el entrenamiento de mis chicas ¡no lo malinterpretes! –se apresuró a corregir para que no lo tachara de pervertido –debo decirte que ellas están más avanzadas que tu pero eso no significa que sean superiores a ti… bueno si, ya que todas están igualadas y recibieron entrenamiento desde antes que llegaras a este mundo.

– Comprendo –respondió la pelirroja.

– Porque no vienes conmigo y te las presento –le dijo.

– ¿uh? –Erza lo mira sorprendida.

– Porque no vienes conmigo y las presento, no creo que sea malo además son admiradoras de "La Caballero Escarlata", es obvio que no te conocen ya que solo los bandidos decían como eras pero no había ninguna imagen tuya –dijo divertido el Uzumaki.

– Claro porque no, sería bueno conocer a tus alumnas y a tu hermana –aceptó la proposición.

Naruto lavó las tazas y se dispusieron a ir a ver a las chicas, caminaban por las calles de Konoha llevándose la atención de todo mundo, murmullos se escucharon por todos lados y hubo uno que llamó la atención de Erza.

– Viste a la chica, es idéntica a Kushina-sama –decía un aldeano.

– Si, crees que sea su hija perdida o un pariente suyo –dijo otro.

– Tal vez –le responde el primero.

Erza quedó confundida por eso, por oo que decide preguntarle al Uzumaki sobre eso.

– Oye Naruto, ¿quien es esa tal Kushina? –pregunta curiosa la Scarlet.

– Kushina era mi madre, todos hablan de ti debido a que eres una copia exacta de ella, murió el día de nuestro nacimiento hace 12 años –responde su pregunta.

– ¿¡Ehhhhhh!? –dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿hmm?, ¿que? –pregunta Naruto.

– N-no nada, ¿en serio me parezco a tu madre? –pregunta a lo cual Naruto saca una fotografía de su chaleco y se lo entrega.

Erza la toma y ve en ella a dos personas un rubio idéntico a Naruto y una pelirroja que era igual pero a la vez distinta a ella, eran como dos gotas de agua, vio que la mujer pelirroja tenía el vientre abultado, por lo que supo que estaba embarazada y que los que estaban en su vientre eran Naruto y su hermana.

– Ahora lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo es que dices que ambos tienen doce años si tu pareces un hombre de 20? –preguntó curiosa por saber la causa.

– Eso es porque cuando estuve con mi maestro entrenando, me llevo a entrenar a una habitación especial en la que un año allí es tan solo un día aquí, por lo que estuve 19 años allí, entonces por lo tanto… –le dejo la respuesta a ella.

– Entonces por lo tanto… ¡Tienes 25 años!? –Ella no se lo creía y más de que existiera una habitación especial como la que le contó.

Naruto solo asiente y mantiene de nuevo su vista al frente, charlaron de cosas triviales para no hacer aburrido el recorrido hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaban las chicas que era en la residencia Uchiha.

Llamaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por Mikoto quien se sonrojó y alegró de ver a su querido rubio favorito visitandola, pero en eso también notó la presencia de la mujer que venía a su lado por lo que se puso celosa, pero de pronto su rostro se mostró una mueca de shock.

– Kushina –murmura la pelinegra sacando una risa de Naruto y confusión y un poco de vergüenza a la pelirroja por ser comparada por la madre de su amigo.

– Creo que se equivoca señora, yo no soy esa mujer a la que usted llama Kushina –dijo un poco apenada sacando del trance a Mikoto.

– ¿Eh? –un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza y vio a Naruto quien dijo que era cierto.

– Así es Mikoto-chan, tal vez se parezcan pero ella no es mi madre, es mi amiga –respondió dejando asombrada a la Uchiha.

– E-e-espera, acaso sabes quiénes son… –sin creerlo preguntó.

– Si, se quienes son mis padres, lo supe desde el inicio y ayer hable de eso con el abuelo y se lo dije a Naruko-chan, por lo que ya lo sabe y está feliz de saber quienes eran –responde haciendo asentir a la matriarca Uchiha.

– Ya veo, pasen están en su casa –dio acceso a ambos quienes entraron a la residencia.

Mikoto fue a la cocina para hacer unos bocadillos para sus visitantes, Erza seguía a Naruto quien se dirigía a ver a las chicas, cuando llegaron vieron a todas las cuales estaban en el patio trasero sentadas hablando de cosas triviales mientras bebían té con unas galletas, ¿tenían un día de campo?.

– Hola hola señoritas, como se encuentran en esta bella tarde –se hizo notar saludándose.

– Hola Naruto-sensei… ahhh –todas suspiraron de forma soñadora, después de todo les gustaba ver al chico que les robó el corazón.

Las chicas estaban maquinando planes para poder ganar puntos con el rubio y así saber quién será la primera en su vida, (aunque no saben que cierta peli rubia ya les tomo mucha ventaja que hasta tuvo un momento íntimo con el).

Naruto y Erza tuvieron una gota en la nuca por su comportamiento, además de que el rubio sintió un pequeño escalofrío como diciendo que sus días de paz estaban por terminar.

– ¡Onii-chan! –Naruko se acercó al Uzumaki mayor y saltó a abrazarlo.

Naruto no negó eso y la espero con los brazos abiertos para tomarla en el aire, Erza quedó completamente sorprendida al ver por primera vez a la hermana de su amigo, era una copia exacta de él mismo pero en versión mujer, pero lo que llamó más su atención fueron sus pechos, estaban casi del mismo tamaño que los de ella o los de su amiga Lucy, pero lo que golpeo fuerte y duro en su orgullo, fue que ella tan solo tiene 12 años y que cuando ella tenía su edad tan solo había alcanzado la copa B.

– Hola Naruko, sabes que no hace falta que te pongas así, solo nos separamos por unas cuantas horas –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– Pero para mi fue como si hubieran pasados siglos –le respondió mientras le hacía infame técnica mortal prohibida "Ojos de cachorrito regañado no Jutsu".

– "Kawaii, se ve demasiado linda cuando pone esa carita", ya, ya tranquila Naruko-chan, te dije que no es para tanto –le dijo para darle un beso en la frente sonrojando a la rubia..

Las chicas gritaban internamente por la suertuda de su amiga, al mismo que las tazas que tenían en sus manos empezaban crearse grietas, y tenían un rostro donde demostraron sus celos, incluso Mikoto que se mantenía en la puerta corrediza con una sonrisa dulce, pero eso no demostraba nada más que rabia si sus manos temblorosas que empezaba a destrozar la bandeja con los bocadillos, además de que su ceja izquierda temblaba sin parar.

Naruko por fin se dio cuenta de su hermano venía acompañado por alguien, ella enfoca su vista hacia una mujer de cabello rojo escarlata, tenía los ojos marrones además de una armadura en el torso que también cubrían hasta sus manos, una falda tableada azul y botas marrones.

Las demás chicas también se dieron cuenta y empezaron a darle miradas hostiles haciendo que ella sudara una gota por eso.

– Onii-chan… ¿quien es ella? –le preguntó con cierta hostilidad en su voz lo que confundió al rubio.

– Ehh pues una amiga, la conocí en la tierra de las olas –respondió.

– Eso espero –le dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

Mikoto les dio los bocadillos y dijo que iba a salir, Naruto quedo confundido por eso y decidió preguntarle hacia donde iba.

– A donde vas Mikoto-chan –pregunta.

– Iré a la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi me llamó para hablar un asunto importante tal vez no llegue hasta un poco cerca dr media noche –respondió.

– Y porque no te acompañados?, no seremos ningún problema lo prometo –dijo el guerrero de sangre mixta.

Mikoto lo pensó por un momento y después asintió en aceptación, ya que el rubio tal vez pueda ayudarla en algo de la reunión. Todos incluyendo a las chicas, se fueron a la mansión Hyuga para pasar el resto del día, cuando los guardias reconocieron a Mikoto, Satsuki y Hinata los dejaron pasar, la pequeña Hyuga les dio un recorrido por toda la mansión a las chicas mientras Naruto, Mikoto y Erza se dirigían para hablar con el líder del clan Hyuga.

 _ **2 horas después**_

La reunión terminó y Hiashi invito a todos a comer, pero Naruto le pidió permiso para usar su cocina, Hiashi no quería que un "Plebeyo" tuviera que ensuciar su cocina aunque no lo dijo y solo le dijo que no, no quería que hiciera un desastre en su cocina pero Mikoto lo convenció y el no se pudo negar.

En una gran mesa se encontraban todas las chicas y Hanabi esperando a Naruto, Hiashi estaba sentado a lo largo de la mesa al igual que Mikoto quien estaba en el otro extremo, Naruto no tardó en llegar y con ayuda de unas sirvientas del clan trajeron todos los alimentos, aunque eran una cantidad inmensa, pero los que ya conocían el apetito de Naruto solo negaron con la cabeza divertidos.

– No crees que esto es demasiada comida Uzumaki? –pregunto Hiashi con su típica expresión.

– No lo creo –dijo poniendo el último plato de comida en la mesa.

Todos hay incluida Hanabi estaban echando baba de la boca al ver tan deliciosos platillos en la mesa, y no sabia por donde empezar, Naruto se sentó en la mesa y todos empezaron a comer, aunque esta vez Naruto tuvo modales ya que no quería dejar una mala imagen al líder Hyuga.

Cuando todos probaron la comida del Uzumaki, sintieron una sensación única en sus papilas gustativas, era como estar en el mismo paraíso que incluso Erza al probar por segunda vez la comida no dudo ningún segundo para pensar que la comida de Naruto supera con todo y los honores la de Mirajane.

Pasó un rato y por fin habían acabado, aunque Naruto aun seguía comiendo, las sirvientas y Hiashi además de los guardias quedaron pasmados por la cantidad absurda que consumía el Saiyajin, hubo un momento en que Naruko le dio de comer en la boca para grandes celos de todas, Mikoto no se quedó atrás y él también le dio comida en la boca para impresión de Hiashi, pero lo que más lo impresionó fue ver a su hija Hinata hacer lo mismo, incluso Satsuki y Haku. Erza y Karin se quedaron viendo esto con una gota en la nuca.

Las chicas se empezaron a pelear por saber quien seria la que le daría de comer, estuvieron discutiendo así un momento sin percatarse de que el rubio había acabado de comer y cuando se dieron cuenta, perdieron su oportunidad y se rodearon de un aura deprimente aunque.

– Naruto-kun, ¿quieres un poco de agua? –preguntó Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento de el chico.

La Hyuga se puso contenta y tomó la jarra de agua para poder servirle pero ciertas Uchihas, Uzumaki y Yuuki no le permitieron eso y tomaron el jarrón donde reiniciaron la pelea infantil.

– Nunca vi a Hinata-nee sama comportarse de esa manera por un chico –dijo Hanabi viendo la cómica pelea femenina.

– Hanabi-sama, si una vez se llega a enamorar de un chico, no se comporte de forma vergonzosa o pasaría una gran vergüenza –le dijo su niñera.

– De acuerdo Natsu –dijo la Hyuga menor.

Erza que estaba escuchando lo que decía la mujer escupió el agua que se estaba bebiendo y la miró con los ojos en forma de platos y la boca abierta.

– ¿¡Ehhh!? –dijo Erza llamando la atención de todos… bueno excepto de las chicas que no dejaban su pelea de gatas.

– Pasa algo Erza-sama –preguntó la niñera de Hanabi.

– ¿Cómo es que te llamas? –preguntó.

– Me llamo Natsu Hyuga Erza-sama ¿porque? –pregunta.

Erza solo podía mirarla con una cara de palo y Naruto quien estaba escuchando todo, recordó lo que le contó Erza sobre ella y sus amigos, cuando entendió a lo que se refería sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y…

– Pfff hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha –se empezó a reír de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Todos excepto las chicas lo miraron curiosos, el no podía dejar de reír por lo gracioso que sería y si el chico peli rosa escuchara eso era probable que le hubiera dado un infarto.

– Que pasa Uzumaki –preguntó Hiashi.

– Es que lo que quiere decir Erza es que la señorita tiene el mismo nombre que su amigo, ambos se llaman Natsu y que si el chico supiera eso le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco –respondió el rubio a lo que todos entendieron mejor lo que pasa.

– ¡Yo le daré el agua! –escucharon todos y regresaron su vista a las chicas.

Todas las alumnas y la matriarca Uchiha seguían peleándose por quien sería la que le daría el agua a Naruto, se jalonaban el jarra de agua queriendo ganar el duelo, lo jalaban de un lado al otro hasta que con la fuerza se les fue de las manos hacia arriba donde empezó a moverse en cámara lenta hacia el rubio que no hizo nada.

¡Splash!

El sonido del agua cayendo en alguien se escuchó en el lugar, todos vieron como Naruto tenía la jarra en la cabeza y estaba completamente mojado, su cabello tapaba sus ojos además de que ahora lo tenía suelto dándole un aspecto igual a su abuelo.

Las responsables solo se llevaron las manos a la boca, iban ir a secarlo pero Naruto levanto la mano deteniendo su avance, el solo se levanto y se quito la jarra de la cabeza.

Hiashi le dio una mirada de enojo, vergüenza y decepción a su hija mayor quien se avergonzó por eso, Karin y Erza les dieron miradas desaprobatorias a todas quienes bajaron la cabeza en vergüenza incluida Mikoto, porque se había comportado como una niña, pero levantaron la mirada cuando escucharon a Naruto reír.

– Hahahahaha, tranquilas chicas no se pongan tristes, a decir verdad esto me pareció divertido, el como actuaban y lo que hicieron, a decir verdad Hiashi deberías divertirte mas o quedaras como un amargado para siempre –dijo Naruto sonriendo sacándole un Hmp a Hiashi.

– Pero Onii-chan, gracias a nosotras ahora estas empapado, lo sentimos –Naruko bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

– No se preocupen por eso, fue un accidente y los accidentes ocurren –dijo tratando de consolarla –ahhh supongo que tendré que quitarme el chaleco y la camisa para no pescar un resfriado.

Esas palabras trajo como si fueran misiles térmicos las miradas de todas las mujeres presentes que se fueron hacia el, y cuando digo todas, es todas.

– "Mmm… tal vez deba jugar un poco, no creo sea tan malo" –penso el Saiyajin.

Naruto se quito primero su chaleco Jounin y a las mujeres se les empezaron a subir los colores hasta cierto punto donde empezaron a desangrarse por la nariz, y mas al ver como la camiseta blanca se pego en su torso como si fuera la misma piel, y finalmente llego el momento donde tenia que quitarse la camiseta.

Las mujeres lo empezaron a ver como un jugoso pedazo de carne, el rubio se quito de manera lenta y sensual la camisa haciendo que las mujeres empezaran a perder el control, otras se les hacia difícil detener la hemorragia nasal que hasta otras mas se estaban mojando por eso.

Cuando Naruto se quito la camisa dejó ver su torso bien duro y trabajado como el acero, puso su camiseta en su hombros y su chaleco lo sostenía con su otra mano, el les dio una sonrisa sensual junto a un giño para que después...

¡Flushhhhh!

Todas las féminas salieron volando por una hemorragia nasal nivel 7 en diferentes direcciones, tenían los ojos en espiral y una sonrisa boba en su cara además de su enorme sonrojo.

– Creo que esta vez me pase –dijo viendo a las noqueadas mujeres, mientras Hiashi y los guardias lo vieron con una cara "No me digas" –pues si les digo.

Naruto se disculpó por las molestia y el junto a unos clones se llevaron a las chicas, un clon se llevo a Hinata a su habitación para que descansara, cuando salieron vio que era de noche así que llevo a Mikoto y Satsuki a su hogar.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Sasuke en la sala, cuando lo vio llegar le envió una mirada de furia lo que lo extraño.

– No pienses tonterías Sasuke, tu madre me pidió que la acompañará a una reunión con el padre de Hinata, aunque las cosas salieron un poquito alocadas, no pienes que estábamos en una cita. Oye no dijo que tu madre sea fea ni nada, ella es hermosa y una gran mujer y tampoco pienses que salí con tu hermana, donde estan sus habitaciones? –finalizó el guerrero de sangre mixta.

– Hmp, por aquí –lo guió al segundo pisó hasta llegar a unas puertas del lado izquierdo –la puerta de la derecha es el de mi hermana, la que esta en el fondo es la de mi madre.

Naruto asiente a sus palabras dándole a entender que lo captó, Sasuke se fue a la sala ya que el no se dormiría hasta que "El hermano de la Dobe" se valla. El Uzumaki dejo a Satsuki en su cuarto y la tapó con una sabana para finalmente darle un beso en la frente que le saco una sonrisa a la chica mientras dormía.

Finalmente llego a la habitación de Mikoto, abrió la puerta para ver como era el interior, vio que era simple con lo típico que tiene una mujer en su habitación, llego a la cama y la puso en ella, la tapó con la sabana y estaba por irse hasta que siente una mano impidiendo su avance.

– ¿Mikoto? –Naruto voltea a ver a la mujer.

Cuando lo hizo fue sorprendido por un beso de la misma Uchiha, no sabia coló reaccionar a esa situación por lo que solo se dejo llevar por la sensación, sus labios eran suaves y eso le gustaba.

Paso un minuto y se separaron por la falta de aire, ella se le quedo viendo a los ojos con un sonrojo en su cara, el solo se quedo contemplándola sin decir nada, los ojos de Mikoto mostraban miedo, esperanza, deseo, confusión y amor.

– Mikoto, tranquila –le tomo de la mejilla lo que la sonroja mas –es probable que estés confundida, tus emociones y sentimientos estan dando vueltas que no sabes lo que sientes en realidad, pero yo no voy a decir que no empecé a sentir nada por ti. Pero debes tomarte tu tiempo y saber que es lo que sientes en realidad, yo esperare el tiempo necesario pero… ¿sabes que cuando sepan quien soy van a…?.

– Lo se, se lo que va pasar, pero no me importa mientras haya amor yo estaré feliz, no voy aceptar alguien que no sienta amor por ti y solo lo hace por sus propios fines egoístas –respondió ella.

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa a la Uchiha antes de darle un beso en la frente como Satsuki, ella se sonrojo por eso pero también se puso feliz, el estaba por irse para dejarla dormir pero se detuvo en la puerta.

– Sabes Mikoto-chan, tu no serias la primera en mi vida de eso estoy seguro, ya que… mi hermana se les adelanto ya que somos novios y… amantes –dijo lo último en voz baja desviando la mirada aunque la matriarca Uchiha logro escuchar.

Naruto voltea a ver a Mikoto aunque deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que la misma Uchiha estaba hecha un fiera mordiendo la almohada y un aura tenebrosa la rodeaba, el rubio por su propio bienestar se alejo lento hasta desaparecer de la vista de Mikoto, bajo rápidamente al primer piso y vio por última vez a Sasuke.

– Adiós Sasuke, o debería decir… hijo –dijo lo último en tono de burla y una mirada zorruna antes de desaparecer en un sushin de rayos.

Sasuke quedo con una cara de terror mas pálido que Orochimaru y Sai, antes de que una ira descontrolada lo dominara.

¡UZUMAKIII!.

La última parada fue en el departamento de Naruto y Naruko, depositó a las chicas en la cama, era suficiente para las tres por lo que el se fue a dormir en el sofá.

– Kurama –dice Naruto.

– _ **(lo se)**_ –responde – _**(nos ha estado siguiendo desde que derrotaste al hombre rosado, pero no detecto malas intensiones, a decir verdad siente inseguridad y miedo, al parecer sabe lo que le hiciste al tipo y no quiere pasar por lo mismo)**_ –finaliza el Kitsune.

– Y no solo eso, su poder de pelea es bajo, pero no tanto, esta casi al mismo nivel que Tsunade –dijo mientras se iba al mundo de los sueños.

 _ **Fuera del departamento**_

Un figura se encontraba sentada en una esquina del edificio cerca del departamento de los Uzumaki, se estaba durmiendo ya que había estado observando al nieto de Broly desde ayer sin descanso.

Había no solo observado a los Uzumaki, también estaba buscando personas que estuvieran cerca para evitarlas.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

¡KYAAAAAA!

Fue el grito que se escucho dentro del departamento de los Uzumaki, todos los animales cercanos huyeron del lugar y despertó a la persona que vigilaba al rubio sacándole un susto, rápidamente desapareció para no ser visto.

– ¡A, que, como, cuando! –Naruto se levantó diciendo incoherencias debido al grito.

Se levanto y se fue a la habitación donde las chicas descansaban, cuando llego pensó que era mejor no hacerlo ya que se encontró con las chicas en una posición muy… erótica.

Naruko se encontraba encima de Karin y Erza detrás de ella, solo que Karin estaba siendo asfixiada por los grandes montículos de carne de ambas, pero lo que mas se notaba era que las tres estaban en bragas y sostenes, además de que se encontraban sudadas lo que se daba entender que estaban teniendo un momento lésbico.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruko estaba soñando que se encontraba en un bello bosque donde vivía ella y Naruto en una pequeña cabaña acogedora, ella estaba preparando la comida mientras Naruto regresaba.

Ella siente que la abrazan por detrás, ella sabiendo quien era se voltea y lo da un beso en los labios el cual el rubio aceptó, el beso fue tan apasionado que la temperatura iba en aumento, el Uzumaki empezó a recorrer las piernas de la rubia menor hasta su trasero haciéndola gemir.

 _ **Fuera del sueño**_

Naruko se encontraba encima de alguien besándola y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo al igual que esa persona hacia lo mismo, paso sus manos por el pecho pero había algo que impidió su camino y eran dos, los aprieta haciendo que la persona suelte un gemido a lo que ella abre los ojos para ver que a quien besaba, era nadie mas y menos que ¡Erza Scarlet!.

Erza sintió que la persona que lo besaba ya no se movía, ella pensaba que era Jellal ya que soñaba con el, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Naruko quien era la que la estaba besando.

.

.

.

.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

– Que demonios haces aquí Scarlet –le dijo Naruko empujando su cuerpo hacia la pelirroja.

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo –dijo tratando de hacerse hacia adelante.

– Chicas… no puedo… respirar –decia con dificultad la pelirroja menor, quien no sabe como termino en medio de ellas.

Naruko y Erza se peleaban haciendo fuerza para superar a la otra, lo que hacia que sus pechos se pegaran y le dieran mejor espectáculo al rubio, incluso Naruko le llego apretar fuerte los pechos a la pelirroja haciendo que gimiera de forma erótica, ella en un movimiento le quito el sostén a la rubia haciendo que gritara un lindo y adorable "Kya", pero ella aun así no se quedo atrás y le dio una fuerte nalgada a la pelirroja que fue lo que detono la bomba.

¡Kya!

¡PUM!

Las tres mujeres voltearon a la dirección del golpe y vieron a un Naruto rojo con un poco de sangre en la nariz inconsciente en el suelo, Kurama hizo acto de presencia hechandose a reír con descontrol.

 _ **¡ZHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

– Kurama que le paso a mi hermano –pregunta la rubia menor.

– _**Lo que pasa es que la imagen que le estaban dando fue demasiada para su mente, incluso llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ustedes eran lesbianas por ese acto lésbico, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_ –el pequeño Kitsune se hecho a rodar por el suelo.

Las chicas parpadearon un par de veces antes de verse a ellas mismas, ahora sus rostros se pusieron mas rojos que el cabello de Erza.

¡KYAAAAAAAA!

 _ **Unos momentos mas tarde**_

Vemos a tres chicas sentadas sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza abajo en la sala del departamento y un Naruto con una mirada de enojo parado frente a ellas.

– Como se les ocurre hacer algo así ah?, me tienen muy decepcionado, mira que pelear de esa manera y sin darse cuenta de lo hubiera pasado alrededor, imaginen si fuera en público. Ya no quiero mas peleas entre ustedes en ningún lugar o les ira mal, ¿quede claro? –dijo Naruto con total furia.

– Si –respondieron las tres.

– he dicho… _**¡QUEDE CLARO!**_ –esta vez un enorme mono se vio atrás de el y las chicas se empezaron aterrar mas por eso.

– ¡AYE! –responden las tres mientras se abrazan con miedo.

En otra dimensión en cierto gremio de magos, todo mundo no sabe porque pero siente una felicidad incontrolable como diciendo que _"La Dictadora de Fairy Tail"_ estaba recibiendo un tormento o castigo de los dioses o seres divinos, que hasta empezaron a celebrar.

 _ **Mas tarde**_

En el bosque fuera de Konoha, Naruko, Erza, Karin, Satsuki, Haku y Hinata se encontraban en posición de firmes frente a Naruto quien estaba caminado de una lado a otro como si fuera un general.

– Muy bien señoritas, esto que les voy a enseñar no es apto para los débiles, así que las que no se sientan preparadas pueden irse ahora que pueden a casa, comer galletas con leche y jugar con muñecas – ninguna dijo nada y se quedaron en su lugar –bueno como nadie quiere irse, las debo felicitar y no una cosa mas, ¡No quiero quejas, no quiero reclamos, nada de ir al baño sin mi autorización y tampoco que se den por vencidas!, ¡Porque si no…!, _**les daré un castigo que no querrán volver a sentir nunca mas en su vida, o… tal vez si, si eres masoquista**_ –dijo el rubio con una voz que no le pertenecía a el, si no mas bien a un hombre de treinta años para que a su espalda se formara la silueta de un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros con una mirada psicópata, el rubio dijo eso con una sonrisa que haría sentir orgulloso al mismo Kempachi quien estornudo diciendo que ya había alguien siguiendo sus pasos, solo para recibir un fuerte putazo de Soi Fong ya que estaban en una reunión de capitanes shinigami.

Las chicas sintieron un terrible escalofrío en su espalda y sus instintos les decían que huyeran ahora que podían, pero no se retractaron.

Naruto se dio vuelta para que no vieran su Rinnegan, creo un vórtice y cerro los ojos para que volteara a verlas y les dijo "entren" lo cual ellas hicieron, Naruto abrió los ojos y se acerco al portal pero antes de entrar.

– Oye no es necesario que te ocultes, sal de ahí para que podamos hablar –dijo a unos arbustos.

Los arboles se movieron un poco, y lentamente una silueta se dejo ver de ellas.

Dentro del Kamui

Las chica se quedaron maravilladas con el hermoso paisaje que había allí, campos verdes, arboles y hermosos valles, además de un enorme lago con una cascada enorme.

¡Tap!

El sonido de los zapatos tocando tierra llamo su atención, todas voltearon a verlo, Naruto las miro antes de sonreír y acercarse.

– Muy bien, veo que quedaron maravilladas con el paisaje –dice a lo que ellas, asienten –me alegro que les guste.

Naruto saca de su chaleco Jounin una caja llamando la atención de todas, de ella saco una pequeña cápsula lo que las dejó confundidas. El Saiyajin presiono un botón y lanzó la pequeña cápsula hacia un lugar alejado.

¡BOMMMM!

Surge una explosión del lugar donde cayo la pequeña cápsula generando una cortina de humo, cuando se disipó, todas quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta al ver.

– ¡UNA CASA! –exclama Naruko.

– ¡Es enorme! –dice Hinata.

– ¡Sugoi! –dice Karin.

– ¡Es muy bonita! –dijo Satsuki.

– ¡Se ve acogedora! –dice Haku.

– Impresionante –dice Erza.

De la cápsula había salido una casa muy grande a su parecer, mas bien se podría considerar que es una maldita mansión o edificio, tenia seis pisos de alto y tenia forma de esfera, abarcaba gran parte del terreno como los terrenos del clan Hyuga, (N/A: En palabras mas simples… a Naruto le dieron una replica exacta de la corporación cápsula con todo lo que tendría adentro, y cuando digo todo es todo, menos las cosas personales de sus dueños claro xd).

– Esta casa fue un regalo de mi maestro, aunque creo que exagero con decirme que solo era una casa "simple y acogedora" –dijo lo último con sarcasmo mientras un gotón le salia en la cabeza –y bien chicas porque no van y observan el inte…

Cuando iba terminar de irse, observa que donde antes estaban las chicas solo había siluetas de humo al momento que salían un flecha y las palabras "inserte lolis tetonas y amante del pastel de fresa de cabello escarlata aquí"

Las chicas cuando entraron quedaron asombradas y maravilladas por lo hermosa que era por dentro, tenia todo cocina, sala y lo que ellas no conocían pegado a la pared de color negro y cuadrada muy grande, era un televisor de plasma de 90 pulgadas, un enorme comedor y una consola de videojuegos junto a la televisión.

– ¡Sugoi! –exclaman todas.

– Y eso que solo es el primer pisó chicas. En el segundo y tercer piso hay habitaciones con 6 baños, hay un total de 20 habitaciones en cada piso, en el cuarto hay una sala de vídeojuegos. En el quinto hay un Spa con todo incluido –eso último hizo que las chicas ganaran un brillo en sus ojos y se vieran envueltas en estrellas por todo alrededor pensando en lo maravilloso que sera estar ahí –y el último piso abarca un laboratorio el cual solo es exclusivo para mi, es obvio que ustedes no están interesadas en eso. Bueno vallamos afuera para comenzar el entrenamiento… tu que dices Ero-sennin?.

– ¡Maldigo Gaki deja de decirme así! –exclama Jiraya saliendo de una esquina.

– "¿Cuando?, no lo sentí" –pensó Erza.

Las chicas preguntaron el porque "el Sabio Pervertido" estaba aquí, Naruto respondió que el le ayudaría a supervisar su entrenamiento y les enseñaría unas cuantas técnicas muy útiles para su arsenal, en eso Jiraya se acerca a la pelirroja mirándola con una sonrisa.

– Vaya, por un momento pensé que eras la madre de este par rubios, pero bueno las personas se confunden. Además no creí que pronto te conocería Señorita Erza, o prefieres que te diga… la muy conocida como _"La Caballero Escarlata"_ –dice el peliblanco mientras reía.

Las alumnas de Naruto que habían escuchado todo, estaban en un trance absorbiendo la información, cuando por fin lo hicieron sus ojos casi se les salen de sus cuencas y no pudieron evitar decir…

¡KYAAAAAA!

Todas la empezaron a rodear y hacerle preguntas, además de que si podía darles autógrafos ya que ellas eran sus más grandes admiradoras y querían ser como ellas, ya que Erza era un ejemplo a seguir y el símbolo de la fuerza femenina en todas naciones elementales, ya que ella había ido a misiones con Naruto a diferentes partes del mundo.

Naruto decidió ayudar a Erza y les dijo a todas que salieran afuera ya que empezarían su entrenamiento, a lo que ellas obedecen y se van a un lugar un poco alejado de la "casa".

–bueno lo primero que harán sera correr por el bosque y salir para llegar al lago, de ahí correrán de regreso por otro camino dando la vuelta para llegar hasta aquí.

Naruko se empezó a quejar pero una mirada siniestra de su hermano la hizo callar y ponerse detrás de Satsuki quien también estaba temblando por eso.

– Creí haber dicho que no quería a nadie quejándose. Naruko –la mencionada se estremeció – Quiero que vengas conmigo al bosque… ahora.

Naruto empezó a caminar hacia otro bosque que estaba cerca a sus espaldas, mientras que las chicas se despedían de su amiga.

– Descansa en paz Naruko-chan –le dijo Hinata.

– Fuiste una gran amiga –dijo Satsuki.

– Jamás te olvidaremos –le dijo Haku mientras Naruko cada vez empezaba aterrarse mas.

– te llevare flores cada domingo a la tumba no te preocupes –le dijo Karin.

– A pesar de que apenas te conozco, fuiste una gran persona y nunca te olvidaré –le dijo Erza mientras le daba unas flores.

– ¡ESTO NO AYUDA EN NADA! –gritó la rubia.

– _**¡NARUKO!, ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A IR POR TI PORQUE TE IRA PEOR ME OISTE!**_ –le grita desde el bosque el rubio mayor con esa misma voz siniestra… era la voz de Broly.

– No lo hagas esperar mocosa, si el Gaki habla de esa manera, no quiero pensar si en verdad saco la bipolaridad de su madre y su ira, porque si no… mejor reza a Kamisama de que no te haga nada terrible –dice Jiraya.

Naruko lo único que podía hacer era llorar y caminar hacia el bosque, mientras las chicas se despedían en un saludo militar mientras la veían alejarse.

– Buena suerte soldado, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones –dijeron al uníson todas.

– ¡YA CALLENSE MALDITAS COBARDES! –les grita entrando al bosque.

 _ **En el bosque**_

Naruko se adentraba mas con un extremo temor, miraba hacia todos lados buscando a Naruto pero sin éxito alguno, cada vez el miedo la invadía mas y se comenzaba a desesperar.

Ella se detiene y observa como se iba oscureciendo su alrededor, ella abrazo el las flores que tenia y miro a todos lado buscando una salida pero nada, escucha una rama quebrarse y voltea hacia la dirección de donde vino pero no encuentra nada por la oscuridad, otro sonido se origino en otra dirección pero no miro a nadie.

Naruko escucha un ruido a sus espaldas y da un salto poniéndose de espalda contra un árbol, se fija hacia el frente encontrándose con nada, miro a todas direcciones pero nada, siente una pequeña corriente de aire moviendo su cabello poniendo rígida y se queda sin mover ningún músculo.

En eso imágenes de ella corriendo de una turba de aldeanos llegaron a su mente, era su séptimo cumpleaños y los ataques hacia ella habían aumentado, corrió y se adentró en un callejón en el que lamentablemente no había salida, entonces simplemente se puso contra una esquina en posición fetal y cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se decía…

– _"Pronto pasará, pronto pasará, es solamente un sueño, no es real, no es real, no es real"_ –.

Unos pasos se escucharon y se acercaban hacia ella, por lo que hizo lo mismo que hace cinco años, se puso contra el árbol en posición fetal y se repetía lo mismo de hace tiempo.

– _Pronto pasará, pronto pasará, es solamente un sueño, no es real, no es real, no es real_ –se decía así misma mientras las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Hundió su rostro en sus piernas y se abrazaba con mas fuerza al escuchar los pasos mas cerca.

– Pronto pasará… sinf… pronto pasará –seguía diciéndose intentando no escuchar los pasos.

Para fortuna de ella, dejaron de escucharse, pero aun así las imágenes de su pasado regresaron y se veía a una turba corriendo hacia ella con palos, piedra y otras cosas, ella no tenia salida y solo podía rogar.

– Por favor, no se acerquen, no me lastimen, no hice nada malo –decía.

Una mano se acerca a ella lentamente, pero ella solo seguía metida en sus pensamientos intentando olvidar ese trágico día, donde la golpearon, maltrataron pero no la violaron, en vez de eso la llevaron a un lugar alejado y oscuro, donde estaba una bodega abandonada y hay dentro había muchas jaulas y una tenia perros.

Pusieron con lujo de violencia a Naruko dentro de una pequeña jaula, que conectaba a la de los perros, quienes empezaron le empezaban a ladrar mientras golpeaban su jaula con tal de ir hacia ella y atacarla para devorarla.

Ella solo podía llorar, aterrar, gritar, llorar, suplicar, llorar, rezar a Kami-sama de que su abuelo pronto la encontrara, llorar, llorar y llorar, eso es lo que mas podía hacer en ese momento… llorar… solo llorar.

Cuando la mano toco su cabeza, ella…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _ **Con las chicas**_

Las demás quienes estaban hablando sobre el castigo que recibiría Naruko, pronto escucharon el horrible y desgarrador grito de la rubia Saiyajin, ellas saltaron de su lugar y dieron un grito también al ser tomadas por sorpresa debido a eso, incluso se estremecieron al imaginar la clase de castigo aplicado a la pobre Uzumaki Saiyajin.

– No se porque, pero siento que Naruto-kun se paso esta vez –dijo Hinata.

– Creo que tienes razón Hinata-chan, pero por alguna razón siento que esto no es cosa de nuestra incumbencia, siento que es algo muy personal y que solo ellos deben solucionar –dijo Satsuki a lo que las demás solo se quedaron pensativas.

– Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar –dijo Erza a lo que las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Jiraya se mantenía serio, el pensaba que eso ya era demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada ya que no quería ser el siguiente.

 _ **Con Naruko**_

– ¡DEJENME, DEJENME YO NO HICE NADA, POR FAVOR NO, DEJENME, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, NO ME LASTIMEN! –exclamaba Naruko mientras intentaba quitarse las manos que se posaban fuertemente en sus hombros.

Ella no se atrevía a mirar por lo que los mantenía cerrados en todo momento y solo gritaba que se alejaran, pero la persona solo la movía de una manera un poco mas fuerte para hacerla reaccionar.

– ¡NARUKO SOY YO NARUTO, REACCIONA YA ESTAS A SALVO! –decía Naruto que se puso a su altura, pero era inútil –¡Naruko por favor, soy yo, nadie te hará daño lo prometo por favor abre los ojos y mirarme¡, ¡MIRAME!.

Naruko ante eso abre los ojos un poco aterrada debido a la manera en que le hablo, ella logra ver a su hermano viéndola con preocupación para luego abrazarla y calmarla.

– Soy yo… soy yo… tranquila… ya estas a salvo, shhh sh sh sh… estas a salvo –le acarició el cabello.

Ella solo podía mirar sobre su hombro al frente con la mirada aterrada, para luego derramar lágrimas y empezar a sollozar... y finalmente llorar regresando el abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, ella lloraba con fuerza, los recuerdos del pasado la habían debilitado.

Naruko se abrazo con mas fuerza a el, con miedo de perderlo y no verlo nunca más como hace seis años, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, ya no mas.

El Uzumaki mayor solo podía abrazarla para calmarla, y maldecirse a si mismo por su estupidez, había abierto una vieja herida de la que no estaba seguro de que si se podría sanar rápido.

– No quiero que te vallas… snif… no quiero… snif… ya no quiero estar sola… no quiero que te vallas... snif… por favor... snif… no me dejes… no me dejes –decía de forma entrecortada ella.

Naruto sintió una fuerte dolor en su corazón, sintió un dolor que jamas había experimentado en su vida, y eso no le gustaba, le dolía y mucho. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pues sabia lo que era ese dolor, no era nada mas que culpa, por hacer que ella recordara eso.

– "Soy un imbécil, que he hecho?, todo esto es mi culpa" –pensó para si mismo el rubio.

 _ **Un rato después**_

Naruto aun permanecía sentado con Naruko abrazada, ya se había calmado y se había dormido, pero aun dormida ella no lo soltaba, la tomo al estilo princesa y la llevo afuera del bosque.

Cuando llego con las chicas ellas vieron como Naruko dormía pero aun dormida estaba temblando, Jiraya preguntó el que fue lo que hizo a lo que responde… "Debido a mi estupidez, logre abrir una vieja herida que le había causado un horrible trauma, ahora no se si se podrá sanar". Dicho esto les dijo que se cancelaría el entrenamiento y empezarían mañana, a lo que todas y el Sannin se fueron a escojer una habitación, Naruko aun seguía temblando y no aflojaba su agarre, la llevo a una habitación y del segundo piso y la puso en la cama, pero aun así no lo soltaba, el miedo de perderlo era notable.

El no tuvo que pensar dos veces y se quedo a dormir con ella, después de todo era su culpa hacer eso que hizo, cubrió su mano se envolvió en el manto dorado de Kurama y puso su mano en la frente de la rubia para calmarla, lo cual funcionó, así que procedió a quitarse las botas, y su chaleco Jounin para quedar en sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca, le quitó las sandalias a Naruko y se dispuso a dormir con ella, la rubia dormida se abrazo con fuerza a su hermano con el miedo de perderlo, el Uzumaki mayor la miro con ternura antes de besarle la frente y dormirse.

 _ **En el exterior del Kamui, en el espacio**_

Varias naves en forma de esferas viajaban a gran velocidad hacia un destino desconocido, pero en una se podía ver a una persona de piel azul.

– _Mmm… al parecer tardaremos 29 días terrestres en llegar a ese inútil planeta, además ella aun sigue ahí, de seguro sabe que si regresa al haber fallado la misión seria asesinada, ju ju ju, si que eres lista… maldita Saiyajin –._

Quien dijo eso, no era nadie mas y menos que Ginyu, quien ahora con su equipo, se dirigían a la tierra para buscar a la persona que elimino a uno de los suyos.

* * *

Fin capítulo

Ya saben, si les gusto dejen su like, también inviten a mas personas a leer la historia, cuidense y hasta la próxima vez (^w^/).


	18. Chapter 11

WASAAAAAAAAAA PERRAS, no le faltó al respeto a las mujeres se lo digo solo a los hombres xd, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de _Naruto el Ninja Legendario_ , lamento la demora pero recuerden que nadie la tiene fácil, todo es a su tiempo ¿o no Káiser?.

– No puedo negar eso, para que poner un pretexto si eres mejor siendo sincero con el resto – dice Káiser mientras envolvía un regalo.

– Veo que te estas preparando para las fiestas navideñas –.

– Así es, pasare las fiestas en compañía de mi familia ¿y tu? –.

– La pasare con la familia de mi amigo en otro lugar, ya que a decir verdad, no soy de los que festejan las fiestas, a mi no me gustan, y diganme amargado si quieren pero soy como soy – dice el escritor pero en ese momento llega Juvia Loxar con traje de Maid.

– Eso es mentira, Juvia sabe que usted odia las fiestas porque cuando era niño sufrió un trauma causado por un payaso –.

– ¡Eso es mentira, no yo no le temo a los payasos! – dice enojado y nervioso.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Le tienes miedo a los payasos, que cobarde eres Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha – se mataba de la risa Káiser por esa información.

– ¡ES MENTIRA, TODO ESO ES MENTIRA YO NO LE TEMO A LOS PAYASOS! – dice a lo que Juvia.

– Entonces Juvia se disculpa… ¡ho mire, un payaso! – exclama Juvia señalando atrás de Broly.

Rápidamente Broly se da media vuelta y atrás de él está cierto payaso que todos conocemos como…

– It (Eso) – dice el escritor cagado de miedo y pálido cual Sai.

– Va-mos a ju-gar jijijijijijijijijiji – dice llevando sus manos lentamente a Broly.

– …¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa! – grita y después se desmaia al revivir su trauma alv :v.

– ¡JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESO FUE BUENO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se retorcía de la risa Káiser tratando de respirar.

– Aquí tienes – dice Juvia dándole un fajo de billetes al mejor payaso de la historia (bueno a mi parecer).

– Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Loxar, con su permiso me retiro – se despide Eso dejando a Juvia y a Káiser quien se recuperaba solos con un escritor desmayado.

-Esto valió la pena… hai…-pero algo lo hiso que dejara de reírse

-No debería burlar kaiser- sama- dijo Celestineé con su traje de maid nuevo

-Además recuerda que tú le tienes mido a algo también y me encantan estos trajes nuevos- dijo Chloe

-Chloe tiene razón tú tienes Astrafobia- dijo Olga discordia con un vestido morado

-ok…ok, ya entendí no era para que me pegaran- dijo sobándose la cabeza en la zona afectada

– Bueno debido a que Broly-sama esta indispuesto y Kaguya-san esta de viaje, Káiser-san ¿seria tan amable de publicar el nuevo capítulo? –.

– No hay problema Juvia, también les recuerdo que por favor, cometen y den su opinión sobre el segundo trabajo de Broly Van Hellsing el cual se llama _"Nueva vida, la aventura de un mestizo y la redención de los nobles"_ , puede que no logren entender tal vez la historia pero si tienen paciencia con ella lograran llegar a entender y les aseguro que les va a gustar… tal vez – dicho esto, Káiser publica en su computadora el capítulo a Fanfiction y en el celular de Broly en Fdzeta.

-Si me disculpan tengo una cita con una reina elfo oscura muy hermosa y no quiero perder las reservaciones y Celestineé, Chloe con ustedes también saldremos en una cita.

Bueno sin más los dejó con el capítulo y juvia te encargo a Broly- a lo que la mencionada asiente

* * *

– No es necesario que te ocultes, se que estas ahi, acercate para que podamos hablar – dice Naruto observando unos arbustos.

Ante eso, los arbustos se movieron para que después emergiera una persona, una mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos de igual color, era muy hermosa y una figura envidiable, sus pechos no se notaban por la armadura femenil del imperio que llevaba.

Ella se acerca temerosa al hijo de Minato con la mirada abajo sin el valor de poder verlo a la cara, después de todo estaba frente a alguien muy poderoso y no quería morir aún.

Ella era una miembro del imperio muy débil, se le fue asignada una simple misión de exterminio y conquista de un planeta junto a uno de la elite.

Pero eso se fue abajo por la intervención del guerrero que estaba frente a ella, así que debía mostrar todo el respeto que se debía para no hacerlo enojar, así que cuando estuvo frente a el, se agachó para besarle los pies así como cuando era obligada por las personas a la que era asignada para las misiones.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sintió una mano en su hombro por lo que cerró los ojos con miedo esperando su fin, pero paso un momento y no sintió nada, así que con un poco de miedo lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos vio sorprendida como la persona frente a ella la miraba con preocupación.

– Tranquila – eso la impresionó – No te haré daño, levantate no tienes que hacer a lo que antes eras obliga a cometer cuando estabas con ellos.

Ya un poco mas tranquila se levanta pero aun con la mirada abajo, no podía hacer nada aunque le haya dicho que no podía hacer a lo que la obligaban, pero tenia que obedecerle.

Sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabeza, por lo que levanta la vista y mira al chico quien le estaba dando una cálida sonrisa lo que la sonroja un poco.

– Estas a salvo, si ellos vienen e intentan hacer algo contra mi planeta, contra mi familia, o contra ti… yo los acabaré – le dijo Naruto con determinación en sus ojos.

La chica queda sorprendida por esas palabras, además de que la hacían sentir segura, a lo que sin poder negarse sonríe.

Naruto platica un poco con ella, sobre su vida, el imperio y su líder, ella le cuenta todo lo que sabia y que tenia una hermana allí. El rubio le dice que cuando la viera la traería de regreso con ella, por lo que se pone feliz ante eso. Naruto se impresiona al saber que era una Saiyajin y le creyó cuando le muestra su cola.

– ¿Como te llamas por cierto? – pregunta el Uzumaki Saiyajin.

… Mi nombre es Gine.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto comienza a despertar de su sueño, quería seguir durmiendo pero parece que su cuerpo no queria, por lo que de mala gana se levanta para crear el tipo de entrenamiento que le aplicaría a las chicas, pero luego nota que no podía ya que sentía un peso extra encima.

Observa hacia abajo, y se encuentra a Naruko dormida, su cabello suelto tapando con unos mechones su hermoso rostro, se veía frágil, delicada y muy angelical. Le quita los mechones de su bello rostro dejando ver mejor la imagen, se quedo hipnotizado por los labios de su hermana, suaves y muy adictivos para el.

Se fue acercando hacia ellos con tal de volver a probarlos, con su mano toma la mejilla de la rubia para poder tener listo su objetivo, pero no espero que la pequeña Uzumaki se despertara en ese momento estando sus rostros demasiado cerca.

Naruto se queda paralizado en su lugar, no podía hacer nada más que esperar algo de su hermana, aunque eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que ella lo había besado de forma sorpresiva. Aunque claro logra reaccionar para corresponderle, ya que le hacia falta el tenerla con él para volver a sentir con sus manos su suave y delicada piel.

La temperatura iba en aumento al igual que la intensidad, ya que Naruto se quito la camisa al igual que Naruko que se quitó la prenda de la parte posterior, se acomoda encima del rubio dándole una posición más prometedora, lanzaron las prendas a un lado para volver a besarse.

Naruto con su lengua explora cada rincón de la boca de Naruko, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su erótico cuerpo como su redondo y firme trasero amasando con suavidad.

Los gemidos de la pequeña Uzumaki Saiyajin se escuchaban en toda la habitación, el nieto de Broly deja la boca de su gemela para besar y lamer su cuello, haciendo que los gemidos de la rubia menor se escucharan mas alto y se volvieran más eróticos.

Dejo en camino de saliva que empezaba desde en medio de sus pechos y Naruko sentía que no tardaría en mojarse, y eso era debido a que Naruto paso su lengua de sus pechos siguiendo su camino pasando por su cuello siguiendo su rumbo hasta llegar a su boca nuevamente para volverla a besar, sus lenguas empezaron a danzar de forma lenta y armoniosa.

Luego de unos minutos de contacto bucal, sus pulmones les reclamaban oxígeno por lo que no tuvieron de otra mas que separarse.

Naruko miraba a Naruto con deseo al igual que el hacia lo mismo, se llevó las manos a la parte trasera de su sostén para poder quitárselo y darle una buena vista de sus pechos tamaño Lucy a su querido "hermano".

¡PUMMMM!

Pero antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo, la puerta de su habitación es derribada con fuerza dejando ver a las chicas detrás de la puerta. Tres lolis que estaban con una cara que hasta haría al más temerario como Madara Uchiha, Acnologia o Majin Boo cagarse de miedo, unas auras totalmente peligrosas que aseguraban la muerte misma además de que unas siluetas se empezaron a mostrar atrás de cada una de ellas.

Detrás de Haku se mostró la silueta de una mujer con un vestido azul celeste con detalles blancos, ojos azules y cabello blanco adornado, pero lo que más destacaba era su maniática y psicópata sonrisa (Elsa de Frozen.. _Libre soy, libre soy xd,_ si fuera Gray hubiera sido: _"Tsundere soy, Tsundere soy xdxd 😂_ ).

Detrás de Satsuki se forma la figura de una mujer azabache con los ojos rojos dando entender que tenia el Sharingan activado con las aspas girando lentamente, con el rostro adornado de una mirada neutra, además de que sus facciones se le hicieron muy familiares a Naruto y Kurama de algún lado (Madoka Uchiha (Madara ver. mujer xd).

Peeeero lo que casi hace que Kurama se cague de miedo fue la figura que se formó detrás de Hinata, una mujer de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos perla con cejas finas, cabello blanco, facciones delicadas y hermosas, un par de cuernos que salen de su cabeza, un tercer ojo que salía de su frente y una espeluznante sonrisa que haría mear hasta el más valiente que hasta paralizó a Naruto de tan solo verla, llevaba un kimono hermoso tradicional blanco con magatamas (Kaguya Ootsutsuki).

Erza y Karin se encontraban alejadas del trio temblando de miedo mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra, y si se preguntan cómo pasó esto entonces volvamos un poco atrás.

 _ **Flashback**_

Las chicas estaban comenzando a despertar, cada una en su respectiva habitación, se levantaron para arreglarse y desayunar para finalmente comenzar con su entrenamiento el cual sería aplicado por el rubio Namikaze Uzumaki Saiyajin.

Todas se juntaron en el pasillo hasta Jiraiya el cual se encontraba medio dormido debido a lo que tuvo que hacer, pero Erza fue a la cocina y le trajo un café al Sannin quien aceptó con gusto, les dijo que prepararía unas cosas para su entrenamiento.

– ¿Como creen que este Naruko-chan?, cuando Naruto llego con ella estaba temblando – pregunta Hinata.

– Tal vez esté un poco mejor, recuerda tuvo la suerte de dormir con Naruto-sensei, y eso es debido a que aun dormida no se le despegaba – contesta una enojada Satsuki.

– Pero al menos eso nos dejo algo en claro – dice Haku llamando la atención de todas – que por nada en el mundo le llevemos la contraria a Naruto-sensei o sufriremos algo peor que Naruko-chan.

Lo dicho por la Yuuki hizo temblar a todas al imaginarse la tortura que les aplicaría, un momento después retomaron camino a la habitación de los Uzumaki quienes ya deberían estar despiertos o tal vez no.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación, Satsuki levanto la mano para tocar pero se quedó paralizada en su lugar al igual que Haku y Hinata.

¡Ahhhh!

Se escuchó un gemido del otro lado de la puerta, a lo que las tres chicas sienten como sus sentidos se activan al 100% y empiezan a elevar su instinto asesino aterrando al par de pelirrojas que se alejaron de ellas para seguir viviendo.

– _Siento una perturbación en la fuerza_ – dijo Satsuki al momento de que el aura a su alrededor se volvía más intensa al igual que el de la Hyuuga y la Yuuki.

¡PUMMMM!

La puerta es derribada con fuerza, dejando ver al par de rubios en pleno momento casi íntimo, si es el que el momento en que Naruko estaba por quitarse el sostén lo decía.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Erza y Karin miraban la escena con la cara completamente roja, no se podía distinguir sobre donde empezaba su cabello.

En cambio Satsuki, Hinata y Haku estaban como fieras viendo a Naruko, al parecer se había aprovechado del momento sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, lo bueno fue que lograron salvar la virginidad de Naruto (aunque dentro de un mes mas o menos esta la probabilidad de que la pueda perder xd :v).

Erza Scarlet, la orgullosa maga clase S, estaba aterrada hasta la médula de unas posibles lolis versión Mira, Lucy y Juvia 2.0 (tal vez xd :v), incluso pueda ser que los rumores son ciertos si es que lo que escucho en todo el tiempo que a estado viviendo hasta ahora en el mundo ninja, y eso era de que las lolis son el ser más terrorífico de todo el planeta (aunque en verdad es de todo el universo, que digo del universo, de los doce universos para ser exactos… que digo de los doce, mas de todos los multiversos, dimensiones, dimensiones paralelas, de las células cuánticas y hasta de la existencia misma :v, o acaso exagero?, si es así será mejor que lo digan en los comentarios por favor xd :v) después de las Uzumaki (Kushina y Mito).

Así que prefirió no acercarse a las lolis cabreadas que ahora mismo se agarraban a Loli Vergazos con la Uzumaki Saiyajin destrozando toda la habitación, lo bueno es que Naruto logró salir a tiempo y llevarse a las pelirrojas fuera de peligro.

 _ **Unas horas después de la pelea de gatas xd**_

Todo mundo se encontraba ahora en el patio de la "casa" mientras Naruto y Jiraya estaban frente a todas las féminas que estaban con algunos rasguños y el cabello desarreglado, mordidas por varios lugares, así como unas pequeñas lineas de sangre, para empezar su entrenamiento.

– De acuerdo chicas, el primer paso del entrenamiento sera resistencia – les dice Naruto.

Las chicas pensando en el doble significado de la palabra, hicieron volar su imaginación donde ellas demostraban su "resistencia" con el rubio frente a ellas.

Erza al ser una pervertida de closet tuvo un pequeño sangrado nasal al pensar en sentir en carne propia la "evaluación" de Naruto para demostrar su "resistencia".

A Naruto le creció una vena palpitante en la frente por lo mal pensadas de sus alumnas, todos tienen un límite, incluso las personas inocentes, infantiles, poderosas, despreocupadas, estúpidas e idiotas como el… se cansan joder.

¡PUMMM!

– _**¡YA DEJEN DE IMAGINAR COSAS COCHINAS Y LASCIVAS CON SU MENTE COCHAMBROSA BOLA DE PERVERTIDAS!**_ – grita a todo pulmón Naruto con la mano hecha puño del cual salia humo a las chicas quienes estaban con un chichón y humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Jiraya estaba en shock, el nunca imaginó que Naruto tuviera una personalidad diez veces mas volátil que su madre, y mucho menos imagino que fuera también a la vez demasiado estricto cuando se trata sobre su entrenamiento, con sus métodos y reglas.

Las alumnas del rubio temblaron de miedo al ver las siluetas que se formaban detrás de Naruto, las cuales eran un hombre de mediana edad, con mas de tres metros de altura, demasiado fornido y con el cabello largo erizado de color dorado verdoso, sin pupilas en los ojos y una mirada mezclada con toques sádicos, psicópatas y de locura absoluta.

Un mono gigante dorado verdoso y un zorro de nueve colas fornido pero con aspecto mas demoníaco, ambos con los ojos brillando en un rojo intenso y la misma cara que tenia la primer silueta pero en con una sonrisa mas espeluznante adornando su rostro.

– H-hai N-N-N-Naruto-sama – dijeron todas chiquitas del miedo.

– Bueno… – Naruto llama la atención de las chicas – Tienen 5 meses antes de que la ultima etapa del examen comience, y si se preguntan de que me volví completamente loco porque la última etapa comienza dentro de 29 días, pues les digo que aquí el tiempo corre de forma diferente, puedo hacer que el tiempo aquí valla a como a mi se me de la gana. Puedo hacer que un día afuera sea una semana aquí o más.

Esa pieza de información dejo a todas y a Jiraya mas que impresionados, el peliblanco nunca creyó que Naruto tuviera semejantes habilidades.

– De acuerdo chicas, ya es hora de empezar con su tortu… ¡Ejem! Digo entrenamiento, si eso entrenamiento jejejejeje… jajajaja… **¡ZHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** – se empezó a reír como un desquiciado desequilibrado mental.

Las chicas si antes estaban aterradas ahora estaban que ya mero se hacían, se querían poner a llorar o incluso quitarse la vida que sufrir de la peor manera.

A Jiraya también le entro mucho miedo sobre el entrenamiento que les fuera aplicar, las terminaría matando a las pobres… y vírgenes.

Pero por otro lado Jiraya estaba aliviado ya que el no sufriría la misma desgracia que las chicas, primero deja de ser un pervertido, crea unas novelas sanas para chicos con pensamientos sanos y se vuelve Hokage que sufrir esa mísera tortura.

– Ohh antes de que también se me olvide… Jiraya, tu también harás este entrenamiento pero mas avanzado ya que te servirá en el futuro… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** –.

Ahora si Jiraya si que estaba cagadisimo de miedo, al parecer Kamisama no lo quiere dejar ileso, ya que parece ser que Kushina aun después de muerta lo atormenta desde el mas allá, o sera que Naruto fue poseído por el diablo de cabello rojo llamado Kushina Uzumaki.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _ **Fuera del Kamui**_

 _ **En el departamento de los Uzumaki**_

En el Hogar de los gemelos Uzumaki, podemos ver a cierta Saiyajin haciendo las tareas del hogar, ya que gracias a su protector pudo conseguir un lugar para vivir y que mejor que el lugar donde vivía su salvador.

Aun recuerda la conversación que tuvo con el y su líder hace medio día sobre ella, ya que seria muy importante y el asunto era serio.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto había creado un clon para que acompañara a Gine con el líder del pueblo y hablar seriamente y el se adentro a su Kamui para entrenar a Naruko y las demás.

Mientras ambos clon y Saiyajin se dirigían a la torre Hokage, Gine fue el gran centro de atención del publico masculino, al igual que el clon del femenino con ciertos pensamientos a cada uno.

Las mujeres solo miraban con envidia a la bastarda y suertuda Saiyajin por estar al lado del hombre mas codiciado de Konoha, Kirigakure y Nami no Kuni.

Gine se sintió un poco intimidada por las miradas de todos los aldeanos, así que aferrándose al brazo del clon de Naruto, se apegó mas al clon con la mirada abajo para no ver las miradas de los demás a su alrededor que ahora miraban a ambos con odio, celos y envidia.

 _ **En la torre Hokage**_

El legendario Dios de los Shinobi ahora se encontraba en su escritorio sentado leyendo Icha Icha Paradise mientras tres clones hacían lo del papeleo que por alguna razón era muy poco que de costumbre (Nota: Soy un dios generoso xd :v)

¡Toc toc toc!

La puerta es tocada llamando la atención de todos los clones, Hiruzen disipa sus clones y guarda su libro "educativo" para darle acceso a la persona que lo llama.

¡Adelante!

La puerta se abre y Hiruzen mira a Naruto en la puerta y venia acompañado por una hermosa chica. Cada vez el Hokage se sentía mas orgulloso de su nieto y a la vez le tenia mas envidia y respeto.

Pero lo que llamo mas su atención fueron sus vestimentas y más lo sorprendió el pequeño aparato que que tenia puesto, era el mismo que Naruto había conseguido del enemigo.

– Naruto, quien es ella y porque viste de esa manera, pero mas importante… porque lleva el mismo aparato que tu? – pregunta serio por la situación.

– Para empezar abuelo, esto es algo que no debe salir de esta oficina, es algo de rango SSS – dijo con total seriedad dando entender que era muy importante, lo que llamo la atención del Hokage – Para empezar con este asunto… ella es una miembro de mi familia paterna, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

El Hokage estaba en Shock, ya que no podía creer que esa chica fuera una miembro de esa raza guerrera.

– Estas diciendo que ella… – dejo la respuesta en el aire.

– así es abuelo, ella al igual que yo es una miembro de la raza Saiyajin – responde.

Gine estaba por completo atónita pero a la vez feliz de que la persona que la salvo era un miembro de su misma raza, pero mas impactada estaba de saber que un miembro de su familia la cual toda la galaxia consideraba débil, la mas débil de todas haya derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo a un miembro de la elite del imperio mas poderoso de la galaxia. Que era gobernada por la supuesta raza mas poderosa que existe en la misma galaxia.

– Abuelo no quiero que le digas nada al consejos de esto, ya sabemos ambos de lo que seria capaz Danzo y el consejo cuando se trata de poder, satisfacción y ambición. Ella esta al mismo nivel de fuerza que Tsunade y si las personas del consejo civil se enteran de nuestro linaje y mas cuando sepan que es una "purasangre" por así decirlo la tratarán de obligar a que entre en el sistema de A.R.I (Acta de Restauración Intensiva) – dice seriamente el Namikaze.

– Etto… Naruto-sama ¿que significa A.R.I? – pregunta la inocente Gine.

– Gine-chan – eso la sonroja un poco dándole un aspecto mas adorable – hay dos sistemas compuestos aquí creados por el Segundo Hokage que son el A.R.C que significa "Acta de Restauración de Clanes". Y la A.R.I que significa "Acta de Restauración Intensiva", que trata sobre que el único miembro de un clan extinto reproduzca mas miembros con el propósito de que no desaparezca. Si ellos se llegan a enterar de nuestra raza tratarán de convertirte en una fábrica de bebés para que les des guerreros fuertes y así obtener mas poder, no tendrás libertad y solo seras usada como una esclava, una incubadora hasta el día de tu muerte.

La guerrera Saiyajin estaba atónita y aterrada de saber el propósito al cual seria sometida si se enteraban. De tan solo pensarlo se puso a temblar, pero después siente como Naruto la abraza haciéndola reaccionar.

– No tengas miedo yo estoy aquí, ya te lo dije ¿no?, que te protegería porque ya eres alguien muy importante para mi, desde el día en que te conocí ya habías entrado completamente en mi vida, bueno aunque solamente nos conocimos unas horas je je je je – se río un poco mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gine quien dicha sea de paso se esta poniendo mas roja de lo normal al malinterpretar sus palabras.

Hiruzen veía la escena con gracia y a la vez orgullo de tener un "nieto" de tan buen corazón, algo que no se veía casi y eso solo era en un 3% de probabilidad o cada 1000 años.

Gine sentía el calor del abrazo, era muy reconfortante y cálido por lo que le devolvió el gesto al clon dejándose llevar por el embriagante aroma del Guerrero Saiyajin macho, y pegando su hermoso pero a la vez erótico y angelical cuerpo al del guerrero de sangre mixta abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza para sentirlo mas. Poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del guerrero sonrojada y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Aunque Naruto sintió algo mas que un simple abrazo de Gine, el sintió por completo sus grandes montículos además de su cuerpo y no ayudaba nada el fuerte agarre que ella le tenia.

Intencionalmente sin que Gine se diera cuenta, ya estaba liberando sus feromonas (aunque yo diría mejor su esencia sexual) para captar la atención del machó incitándole a decir que ya estaba lista para aparearse. Además de que frotaba su intimidad con la pierna del rubio cautelosamente y su cola se movía libremente pero de forma lenta.

Cabe decir que Naruto estaba como un tomate pasado de maduro al sentir como la Saiyajin frotaba su intimidad con su pierna y no ayudaba nada que las feromonas de la chica invadieran sus fosas nasales activando sus instintos salvajes e impulsos carnales.

Ahhh

¡Fiushhhhh!

¡Pummmm!

Eso fue lo que se necesitó para que el clon cayera medio desmayado al suelo.

– Abuelo… te lo… encargó – dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Hiruzen asintió aunque tenia dos papelitos en su nariz indicando que había visto la escena de hace un momento.

– ¡Ejem! – carraspeo el Sarutobi para llamar la atención de la Saiyajin – ¿Gine cierto? – ella asiente – ya que te vas a quedar aquí y debido a que no tienes un lugar a donde ir, te quedarás en el departamento de tu nuevo tutor ¿de acuerdo?.

Ella se pone contenta al escuchar que viviría en el hogar de su protector, por lo que felizmente asiente rápidamente aceptando la oferta.

– Si señor Hiruzen-sama – responde.

– Muy bien, ¡Neko! – llama el Hokage a Yugao quien aparece frente a el.

– Si Hokage-sama –.

– Lleva a la señorita Gine al departamento de Naruto, tu misión sera vigilarla, ayudarla y acompañarla a comprar un poco de ropa, enseñale todo acerca de nuestras culturas, costumbres, la forma en la que hacemos las cosas aquí. Te quedaras tu también en el departamento de Naruto y se familiarice con alguien además de poder adaptarse mas rápido si es necesario. Estarás como civil junto a ella por ahora y para evitar problemas con personas indeseadas – dijo recordando a Danzo y el consejo.

– Como ordene Lord Hokage – acata la orden.

– Entonces pueden retirarse – dice el Hokage creando tres clones para empezar con el papeleo.

Yugao asiente y con una reverencia se retira llevándose a Gine consigo, Hiruzen al estar solo saca su pipa y la enciende para dar una bocanada de ella. Mira hacia la aldea al momento de exhalar el humo que tenia en sus pulmones.

– Hahhh… hay Naruto, sin duda tus acciones pondrán a las 5 naciones patas arriba – dijo a si mismo mirando los rostros de los Hokage, justamente el del 4to – quien lo diría Minato, tu hijo mayor es una caja llena de sorpresas y con el entrenamiento que le esta inculcando a tu hija no cabe duda de que ella también lo hará.

Hiruzen no supo porque, pero sintió un gran escalofrío como sintiendo que las chicas de Naruto y Jiraya están pasado algo 7 veces peor que los 7 infiernos, por lo que sin pensarlo 2 veces les dio muchas plegarias y agradecimientos a Kamisama por estar tan viejo y para que las chicas al igual que el Sannin estuvieran algo ilesos y con vida.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Gine ahora llevaba una camisa rosa y una falda blanca con su cola enrollada en su cintura, también tenia puesto un delantal blanco.

La Saiyajin estaba barriendo el departamento para después limpiar los muebles y cuando terminara haría la cena para ella y su compañera.

– Ya volví Gine-san! – llamo Yugao entrando por la puerta.

La Uzuki llevaba una blusa de tirantes morada y pantalones cortos a medio muslo, su cabello suelto y no traía su mascara al actuar como civil.

– Hola Yugao-san – saluda Gine.

– Ya compre todo lo necesario para estos 15 días hasta que Naruto regrese – dice a lo que Gine asiente – según me contó Lord Hokage, tú y Naruto comen mas de lo normal así que me aseguré de que la comida alcance.

– Je je je je, es bueno saber eso, aunque a la vez vergonzoso – dice Gine un tanto apenada.

– Es normal, después de todo para una mujer, que un hombre la mire comiendo tales cantidades de comida, seria algo que fuera irreal – dice la pelo púrpura.

Ambas empiezan a reír y la Uzuki ayuda a la Saiyajin con las tareas del hogar, era bueno pasar algo de tiempo con alguien comprensiva y que no sea una sádica amante de las serpientes con obsesión a los dangos excepto de Kurenai que era la persona mas normal que conocía.

 _ **Devuelta con Naruto y sus victim… digo alumnas**_

Naruto decidió tener piedad con Naruko y las demás, por lo que por la buena voluntad de su corazón, les dará un entrenamiento a su nivel.

Entrenamiento

1_Resistencia: Correr alrededor del área, con pesas en cada parte del cuerpo con sellos de gravedad, y cada vez que se acostumbren se les aumentara.

2_Supervivencia: Sobrevivir ataques sorpresivos y sin nada mas que su ropa y su Chakra suprimido en un 90%.

3_Fuerza.

4_Velocidad y Reflejos: Ataques sorpresivos letales.

5_Aprender a controlar el Ki.

Nos encontramos nuevamente en la dimensión del Kamui donde las chicas esperaban a su sensei para empezar. Naruto cuando dejo a su clon con Gine entro al Kamui pero al día siguiente (en el Kamui) decidió ir a ver algunas personas.

– Ya se tardó ¿no creen? – opinó Erza ya que Naruto primero las mando para que fueran calentando mientras él se encargaba de unos asuntos afuera.

– ¿Qué creen que estará haciendo? – pregunta Satsuki a las demás.

– Tal vez… – Naruko iba a opinar pero un portal se abrió delante de ellas y de este salio nuestro querido (y odiado) rubio favorito.

– Perdón por la tardanza pero Mikoto-chan necesitaba que la ayudara con unas cosas – respondió el rubio, el cual se veía un poco desarreglado. Esto disparo la señal de alerta de las chicas que gustaban del rubio y les dijo que la Uchiha había aprovechado el tiempo en el que el rubio no estuvo con ellas, y no les gustaba para nada.

Naruto noto esto y ya tenía una idea de que se les cruzo por la mente al verlo desarreglado así que sería mejor desviar las cosas antes de que fuera a peores.

– Ejem… muy bien señoritas lo 1ro que harán será dar unas 150 vueltas al área, desde la casa hasta el bosque de allá – señalando una arboleda de árboles (válgame la redundancia) a por lo menos unos 100Km cuadrados de hectárea a una distancia de 20Km – Lo rodearan para volver por el lago del otro lado – señalando esta vez el lago de por lo menos unos 4Km de ancho – Para finalmente volver aquí y repetir el proceso las veces que quedan…. ¿Está claro? – pregunto con una sonrisa marca registrada 100% Uzumaki no Fake.

Por otro lado la expresión de las chicas era… un poema, con los ojos grandes y blancos las mandíbulas hasta el piso y el color de la piel se les había ido, en si ya que prácticamente Naruto las aria desfallecer del cansancio.

– ¿N…no… crees que… es un p…poco ex…excesivo N…Naruto…-kun? – pregunta tímida y asustada Hinata al escuchar la tortura ya que no había más definición para lo dicho por el rubio.

– ¿Esto?, nah no es nada comparado con lo que viene adelante – dijo sin preocupación, pero las chicas perdieron más el color al escuchar que "no es nada comparado con lo que viene adelante", lo cual solo significaba una cosa… el dolor.

– C…Calma chicas esto no será nada ya verán – Haku intento subir el ánimo de las demás, peroooo seguía bastante insegura de sus propias palabras.

– Claro que también les daré un pequeño incentivo –

…

– He ¿Naruto-kun? –

– ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Naruko-chan?-

– ¿Cómo esto nos incentivara a terminar el entrenamiento? – pregunto con duda la rubia ya que… bueno Naruto les coloco a ella y las demás exceptuando a Erza, unas pesas en las muñecas y brazos, piernas y pantorrillas, cintura y pecho, más unos sellos de gravedad, a excepción de Karin que también usaba pero solo con el peso que ella puede levantar.

– Bueno pues simplemente será un añadido al entrenamiento para mejorar su resistencia – explico el rubio de manera tranquila – Y el incentivo es que, quien termine esta primera parte del entrenamiento, saldré con ella durante todo un día completo y haré todo lo que ella quiera – dijo con una cara tranquila y una sonrisa.

Esto llamo la atención de las chicas y escucharon esas maravillosas palabras.

Lo cual desato lo siguiente…

– ¡YO GANARE! – gritaron todas viéndose con fuego en los ojos y disparando rayos colocándose en posición de salida.

Esto sorprendió a la peli-roja.

– Bien pero antes… - haciendo la posición de mano del tigre – Kai – grito para qué.

Bum

– ¡Hyyyaaaa! –

– Auuuuuu –

Las chicas cayeron fuertemente contra el piso, ya que las pesas y los sellos de gravedad se activaron dando un total de 180 kilos en las pesas y 120 adicionales por los sellos, lo cual provoco que su cuerpo se fuera de bruces al suelo.

– ¡¿P…Pero qué?! – exclamo la maga con sorpresa al ver lo que paso.

– Les dije que sería para mejorar su resistencia esto les ayudara –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y aguantándose la risa por como quedaron las chicas.

– ¡Eso no es justo! –gritaron ellas.

– Bueno si no quieren retiro lo de la cita y pasamos a otro ejercicio sin la recompensa – justo cuando se daba vuelta escucho unas pisadas fuertes detrás de el.

Al girar, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que las chicas se pararon y se pusieron en posición con relativa facilidad con mas 200 kilos de peso extra.

– ¡Adelante! – con llamas de la juventud al más puro estilo Gai.

A Naruto le salió una gota en la nuca.

12 horas después

Las chicas estaban que se desvanecían por correr tantas veces y para colocar la cereza del pastel, Naruto aumentaba gradualmente el peso de los lastres y de los sellos de gravedad, al punto de que ellas estaban cargando un total de 920 kilos en pesas y 480 kilos en los sellos de gravedad. Aunque Naruko se acostumbraba mas fácil debido a su sangre mixta Saiyajin, Uzumaki y el Chakra de Kurama así como su parte humana.

– No…no puedo… más – dijo una agotada Hinata.

– Te… ha.. ha.. apoyo – hablo Naruko con la respiración agitada y sudando mucho.

– Real…mente fue muy… agotador… ha – esta fue Satsuki.

– Yo… creo que… ha.. ha.. me dor…miré en… cualquier… momento – hablo una extremadamente cansada Haku.

– Se ganaron un descanso – dijo Erza quien traía con ella unas limonadas para que las chicas bebieran.

Sin perder tiempo las chicas tomaron sus bebidas para recuperar fuerzas. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en el césped.

– Jamás creí correr tanto tiempo y cansarme de tal manera – dijo Haku ya más recuperada de la corrida – Ni con Zabusa-sensei había tenido un entrenamiento de resistencia parecido.

– Estuvo bien esta parte del entrenamiento – hablo el rubio que se acercaba al grupo de mujeres – Debo admitir que me sorprendieron "No pensé que durarían tanto"- quedando frente al grupo de mujeres.

– Gracias Onii-chan –dijo una sonriente y algo cansada Naruko – Bueno y ahora… ¡Quiero mi cita contigo ahora Onii-chan! – exclamo la rubia con gran sonrisa y ojos soñadores imaginándose como sería su cita con…

– ¡De eso nada yo llegue primero así que seré yo quien tenga la cita! – grito la pelinegra Uchiha.

– ¡¿Están ciegas o qué?! ¡Yo fui la primera en dar la última vuelta antes de caer desmayada, por lo tanto la cita en mía! – reclamo Hinata con brusquedad poco característica de ella.

– Chicas cálmense no hay que comportarnos así podemos arreglar esto de forma calmada – dijo Haku pero… – ¡Pero la cita me la gane yo! – grito con fuerza para que la escucharan.

Y así comenzó una discusión sobre la cita con Naruto.

– No todavía no chicas – todas se voltearon a verlo – Les dije la primera que terminara el entrenamiento, todavía les falta correr otras 7 horas para completar el entrenamiento de hoy – las chicas al escuchar eso quedaron en shock.

– ¡P…Pero Naruto-kun… eso… eso esimposible… ya estamos… muy cansa…das! – exclamó una nerviosa Haku.

– Sin pero que valga, les dije que iba a entrenarlas hasta el cansancio y eso are – dijo de manera firme el rubio.

– Pero… – dijeron todas a la vez.

– Pero nada, tienen 20 minutos de descanso y luego vuelven a correr con el peso en el que se quedaron – explico el rubio haciendo que las chicas bajaran la cabeza en decepción – Les dije que el entrenamiento seria duro. Bueno me tengo que ir para preparar las siguientes fases de los entrenamientos – ya caminando hacia la casa, pero antes de entrar giro un poco la para mirarlas sobre el hombro – Ha se me olvidaba, la cita la ganara la que complete todo el entrenamiento primero y Jiraya vera que no hagan trampa, Erza, tu entrenamiento empezará mañana, nos vemos – se despidió canturreando y sonriendo, no necesitaba girar para ver las caras de las chicas al ver que les hizo una jugarreta de las buenas.

No hace falta explicar cómo termino todo esto, básicamente se volvió muy difícil para ellas todo el mes, pero… eso cambia con cada mes que pasará, al igual que el aumento de pesas.

 _ **2do mes de entrenamiento.**_

Las chicas se encontraban durmiendo tras correr otras 7 horas del último día del primer mes, ellas dormían plácidamente en sus camas… a menos que…

¡Clanck!

¡Clanck!

¡Clanck!

¡Clanck!

¡Clanck!

¡Clanck!

¡Clanck!

– ¡Despierten! – fue el rubio mientras golpeaba unos platillos gigantes con fuerza.

-¡HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritaron las chicas cayendo al piso.

– Ya levántese que la mañana premia – dijo el rubio con calma.

– ¡Pero si son las 6:00 de la mañana! – exclama exaltada Satsuki al ver la hora en las que las levantaba.

– Vamos no se quejen, yo dormía 3 horas al día y me levantaba a las 4 de la mañana, para entrenar además… con cada mes que pase el entrenamiento sera cada vez mas intenso – explico Naruto como si nada, para las chicas eso era prácticamente estar en vela además de perder el color por lo último.

– Incluso les puedo decir que hasta a veces me levantaba una hora antes – dice Naruto.

– ¿¡QUE CLASE DE ESTÚPIDO PEDAZO ANIMAL SE LEVANTARÍA A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA!? – exclama/pregunta Erza con ojos blancos y dientes afilados.

 _ **En el universo DBZ/S**_

¡Ringgggg! (La verdad no se como es :v)

– ¡Cielos tres de la mañana! – exclaman Goku y Goten y Vegeta (en sus respectivas habitaciones de su hogar claro) para después sacar una hamburguesa que se encontraba encima de su abdomen tapada por la sabana y finalmente comenzar a comérsela.

 _ **Universo Naruto**_

– Bueno levántense y prepárense, el desayuno está en la mesa lo tape para que no se enfrié, el siguiente entrenamiento comenzara dentro de una hora, además tienen suerte que sea yo quien las entrene, porque si hubiera sido Kurama… hubieran quedado traumadas. Nunca supe como, pero el maldito dejo traumado a mi sensei por una buena temporada que hasta tuvimos que llevarlo con Wiss-sensei para que pudiera curarle su trauma… aunque… tardo mas de lo que el pensaba – dijo con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda para después retirarse al pasillo y bajar a la sala.

Las chicas en eso perdieron el color y por nada en el mundo, por ningún motivo se quisieron imaginar como dejo al pobre hombre el pequeño zorro.

– Haaaa – ellas dieron un suspiro para empezar a cambiarse y bajar a desayunar.

Ya afuera después de un buen desayuno

Las chicas se reencontraban en el extenso bosque cerca de la casa, era parecido al bosque de la muerte debido a que vieron un ave de aproximadamente unos 7 metros.

– Bien chicas la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento será uno de "Supervivencia" – les dijo Naruto mientras daba la espalda al bosque que era rodeado por unas murallas de concreto y telas de metal con picos – Su entrenamiento consistirá en salir de este bosque antes de las 12:00 pm, pero por la voluntad de mi corazón, sera un mes que les daré para completar el ejercicio, desde el centro del bosque hasta alguna de las cuatro salidas que se encuentran en la muralla – explicó el rubio.

– Sera fácil – dijo Naruko con una sonrisa que contagió a las demás.

– Pero… – se les derrumba la ilusión – Se enfrentaran a los diversos animales que se encuentran en el – esto impresiono a las chicas – También serán despojadas de todo equipamiento ninja y será esparcido por la zona y tendrán que encontrarlas para armarse y enfrentarse a ellos con su chakra y magia limitado – expresó con una sonrisa medio sínica que sorprendió y asusto a las chicas – Ha si, una cosa más, tendrán a un perseguidor o cazador especial – esto causo duda entre las chicas, Naruto mordió su dedo pulgar para realizar una secuencia de sellos para realizar una invocación y golpeo el suelo con la palma de su mano – _¡Jutsu de Invocación!_ – y con eso aparecieron 6 explosiones de humo.

Las chicas se sorprendieron de que el rubio realizara una invocación, pero cuando se despejo el humo se sorprendieron de lo que vieron…

De la primera explosión de humo apareció un canguro de 1,79m de alto con unos anteojos de sol, con una chaqueta roja, tenía una sonrisa en su graciosa cara y se notaba una ligera musculatura, él también tenía unos guantes de pelea sin dedos de color rojo.

De la segunda humareda salió un Zorro de pelaje amarillo del tamaño de 2.38m con cuerpo casi humano (como si fuera personaje de Kung Fu Panda) además de mostrar un poco de musculatura, sus patas, manos y cola las tenia de color negro, vestía una camisa blanca manga corta, y un short negro con varios bolsillos que llegaba un poco abajo de sus rodillas, además de usar una faja de color negra con una Katana en su espalda.

De la tercera salió un gran mono de pelaje naranja según las chicas (es un Orangután para los que aún no lo captan, pero si aún no lo reconocen hasta aquí tienen serios problemas chicos). Tenía una cara relajada y ojos azules claros, tenía un chaleco verde medio gastado.

El cuarto era un ave de 1,57m de altura, de plumaje negro y unas plumas blancas en la cabeza, unos pantalones cortos blancos, de pico amarillo opaco, ojos verdes y sus piernas del mismo color de su pico con garras bastante afiladas.

El quinto era un dragón que las impresionó al igual que a Jiraya, media casi del mismo tamaño que Naruto, era de color rojo escarlata con ojos verdes, con algunas marcas amarillas, era completamente rojo en todo el cuerpo, garras filosas y mortales y dientes que podrían triturar lo que sea sin dificultad, tenia una mirada de aburrimiento quien sabe porque.

El último resultó ser también un dragón, pero este era completamente blanco ojos azules y marcas amarillas en su cuerpo, del mismo tamaño que el rojo, solo que su expresión era tranquila.

– Muy bien chicas ellos son sus perseguidores… Jack – señalando al canguro que sonríe con altanería pero con sinceridad y hacia el signo de las pistolitas como saludo – Gren – el zorro saludo con un asentimiento con una actitud seria – Ce – el orangután levantó una mano y sonrió de manera relajada con los ojos soldados – Valin – el ave saludo levantando un ala con una pequeña sonrisa – Ddraig – el dragón levanta la mano sin interés hasta que fijo su atención en la pelirroja mayor – y Albion – el dragón blanco les sonríe y levanta su garra derecha en señal de saludo – Ellos son un grupo especial de mis invocaciones incluso Ddraig y Albion, ellos dos son Dragones Celestiales así que podría decir que son dioses por así decirlo, y ellos… bueno ya verán de que son capaces – explico el rubio con una mirada de complicidad.

– _ **¿Entonces a ellas son quienes tendremos que entrenar este día?**_ – pregunto el zorro mirando de reojo a Naruto.

– Serán quienes las cazarán en este ejercicio de supervivencia – explica el rubio.

– _**Entonces… les mostraremos como se hacen las cosas a la vieja escuela**_ – exclamo con una sonrisa Jack y chocando sus puños.

– _**Sera interesante**_ – dijo el orangután mientas veía a las chicas – _**Tal parece que tendremos bastante trabajo**_ – mientras acariciaba subarbilla con la manos derecha.

– _**No sé ustedes, pero yo veo en ellas un gran potencial**_ – dijo de manera sincera el pájaro.

– _**Pienso igual**_ – dijo el dragón ganándose un ¿¡que!? de los shockeados Naruto e invocaciones amigas, ya que nunca en su vida el dragón tuviera un interés en alguien – _**¿que?, esa chica cabeza de tomate me llamo la atención**_ – Erza se le sale una vena palpitante en la frente mientras se aguanta las ganas de atacar al dragón – _**hay algo en ella que me interesa, algo muy grande en su interior**_ – dijo impresionando a Erza y quitarle el enojo de hace un momento.

– _**Pienso lo mismo que tu Ddraig, a mi igual me llamó la atención, al parecer quieres ser tu quien la ponga a prueba. De acuerdo, yo estaré bien con quien me toque, al fin y al cabo ellas tienen ese sentimiento de ser fuertes**_ – dice Albion.

– Guau – dijeron la chicas.

– Bien chicas el entrenamiento comienza, las transportare al centro del bosque de allí en adelante se separaran y buscaran su equipo mientras son perseguidas por ellos excepto Karin y Valin – explicó el rubio a las chicas y las invocaciones, ambos grupos asintieron en afirmación.

Tras esto Naruto se tele transporto al centro del bosque dejándolas con unas últimas palabras "Sobrevivan como sea necesario, aprendan de este ejercicio y usen la experiencia"; para ellas se les resulto extraño que dijera esas palabras, pero asintieron de todas formas.

Una vez listas esperaron a que el rubio diera la señal y empezar con este entrenamiento.

Del otro lado del bosque Naruto utilizo sus habilidades para crear una bengala de Ki que explota en el cielo, dando la señal de que empiecen.

Las chicas el ver la bengala salieron a toda prisa para terminar lo antes posible este día y reclamar la cita con el rubio a excepción de Erza.

 _ **Unas horas después**_

Con Naruko

La rubia ya se encontraba a medio camino de llegar al final, su camino fue prácticamente normal a excepción de los animales de gran tamaño que la asechaban constantemente, pero a medida que avanzaba logro encontrar unas shuriken y kunais, algunas bombas de humo, hilo ninja y una malla protectora del torso.

– Solo un poco más y lograre terminar antes que las demás – menciono con una sonrisa de victoria –Y reclamare la cita en la cara de todas ellas – dijo con ligera maldad y emoción en su voz.

– _**No cantes victoria antes de tiempo**_ – escucho una voz que vino desde arriba, ella tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar una patada que venía desde arriba; al despejarse el polvo levantado ella pudo ver al canguro con una de sus patas incrustadas en el piso destrozado, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – _**Tienes buenos reflejos, lo admito**_ – sacando el pie – _**Pero tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres salir de aquí**_ – viéndola con esa sonrisa característica. Ella en un acto de puro reflejo salió corriendo en otra dirección para evitar al animal bípedo, pero este se movió a una velocidad mayor y le propinó un golpe en la parte derecha del cuerpo.

La rubia se logró recuperar del ataque, pero sosteniéndose el lado derecho de su torso pues le dolía – ¡Que te pasa! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! – reprendió a la invocación de su hermano.

– _**Si lo quisiera ya estarías muertas niña**_ – hablo con tranquilidad y la sonrisa plasmada en su cara, a Naruko le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar al canguro decir esas palabras – _**Solo por que seas la hermana del jefe no significa que voy a ser suave contigo**_ – explica con simpleza.

De manera veloz el marsupial se colocó delante de la chica cargando con una patada directo a la cabeza, ella logra esquivarlo a tiempo y alejarse lo suficiente para lanzar unos shuriken y las lanzo hacia su objetivo. El Jack los esquivo de manera fácil, pero cuando vio a la chica sonreír vio que callo en su trampa, de un rápido movimiento con las manos cruzándolas en forma de X logrando re-direccionar los shuiken y enredarlo con cables ninja que sujetaban las armas.

Al quedar enredado la rubia aprovecho y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo hizo deslizarse unos metros, ella tuvo que aplicar un poco de su escaso chakra, los sellos de supresión eran molestos para ella que dependía principalmente de chakra para atacar y defender.

– _**Nada mal… buena estrategia**_ – menciono para que de golpe sus músculos se expandieran y de manera sorprendente destrozaran el hilo de hierro, la chica solo atino a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa – _**Bueno veamos que más tienes pequeña**_ –retrae su puño derecho y grita – _**¡Reddosutā!**_ – se forma una estrella de cuatro puntos en su puño y al lanzar el golpe, la "estrella" sale disparada con fuerza contra la rubia, ella logra esquivar la ráfaga/rayo, pero esta se lleva 150m rectos de bosque dejando una línea de destrucción, al girar para encarar de nuevo a su adversario, ella siente como le sacan el aire con un gancho izquierdo y recibir una patada con fuerza que la manda a chocar con una roca, ella sangra un poco de la boca, mira arriba y rueda a un costado para evitar ser golpeada por un ataque de la cola Jack que destroza la roca.

– "Esto será difícil" –pensó con inseguridad y miedo de que este entrenamiento pueda dejarla en mal estado – "Pero tengo que ganar, no puedo depender de mi hermano para siempre; debo demostrarle que soy fuerte" – pensó con determinación.

El marsupial observaba la mirada de la chica lo que hizo que sonriera como siempre lo hace, pero se extrañó al verla sonreír.

– je je je… te equívocas en algo – sus palabras confundieron a Jack, a lo que Naruko sonríe de forma burlona – No solo soy su hermana… también soy su amante.

El rostro de Jack era un momento que se podía describir como… algo nunca antes visto, ya que sus lentes se habían quedado colgados mostrando sus ojos desorbitados y su boca estaba colgando por la revelación.

Naruko aprovechó eso y puso Chakra en sus pies para dar un gran impulso y estar cerca de Jack para propinarle una patada cargada de Chakra que lo arrastra varios metros haciendo que regrese en si.

– _**Eso si que no me lo esperaba**_ – dice para si mismo Jack acomodándose sus lentes para seguir con su trabajo de poner a prueba a la "amante" de su jefe.

 _ **Con Satsuki**_

La pelinegra Uchiha estaba en un aprieto bastante JO-DI-DO.

– _**Tus movimientos son lentos y tu carácter débil, si sigues a la defensiva y esperando una abertura para atacar solo harás que el enemigo tenga más oportunidades de atacarte**_ – hablo Ce de manera calmada evaluando la manera de pelear de la chica, Satsuki llevaba un largo tiempo enfrentándose con el orangután, él había salido de la nada con un ataque de tipo roca, ella utilizo un poco de los artefactos ninja que había recolectado durante su recorrido a la salida, utilizo unas bombas de humo para despistarlo y atacarlo por atrás, pero se sorprendió de que el lograra esquivar su ataque con tan poca visión, el utilizo sus brazos para moverse a través de los árboles y atacarla desde arriba ella lo esquivo para evitar una herida letal, Ce enterró su puño en el piso debido a que estaba cubierto de roca.

Ahora ella se encontraba esquivando una ola de barro que el orangután creaba al golpear sus palmas contra el piso, creando olas de barro realmente grandes.

– Hmp – ella estaba jadeando un poco por el cansancio, a pesar de intentar atacar con pequeñas bolas de fuego para no gastar sus reservas de chakra y buscar aberturas en la defensa de Ce, pero no lo lograba ya que él; o utilizaba pilares de piedra para escapar, o saltaba a los árboles para columpiarse y atacar desde el aire.

– _**Tienes una ligera pisca de ego crecido, y una gran cantidad de celos, será por algo**_ – explicó el simio con calma, ganándose una mirada de enojo de la chica – _**Pero también una voluntad fuerte… sin embargo esta, está bastante desperdiciada en conflictos personales o ¿serán familiares?**_ – la chica por breves momentos recordó la masacre a manos de su hermano, ella agito su cabeza para lanzarse nuevamente contra Ce, ella ataco con Taijutsu lanzando puñetazos y patadas de manera rápida pero con enojo y fastidio el escuchar al simio.

– ¡No hables de mí como si me conocieras! – le grito de manera brusca.

El orangután bloqueaba con bastante facilidad los ataques de la chica, ella se frustraba cada vez más.

– _**Pierdes el control con bastante facilidad, eso te hace perder el control de tus movimientos y te hace predecible**_ – el salto para alejarse, la pelinegra intento darle un golpe, pero el simio con un movimiento de mano levanto una pared de barro que atrapo el puño de la chica.

– ¡Hugggggg! ¡Maldición! – intento sacar su mano de la pared que en un segundo se solidifico/endureció, ella sintió que la tenían agarrada de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ce había saltado y creo una estaca para agarrarse, debido a la fuerza con la que iba agarro la cabeza de la chica y...

¡Craaasssshhhhh!

Destrozo la pared haciendo pasar a la chica al otro lado por la fuerza ejercida.

Satsuki se levantó y con dificultad, con un corte bastante grande en la cabeza, sangrando de este y del labio inferior.

El golpe la aturdió un poco y no vio venir una bala de lodo se cubrió como pudo, pero recibiendo el ataque de frente que la mando a chocar contra un árbol.

– _**Si quieres ganar tendrás que resolver esos conflictos internos que te agobian**_ – hablo mientras se acercaba a la chica de su chaleco sacaba una sello – _**Esto te llevara al centro del bosque**_ – al escuchar eso la chica se alteró, si volvía al centro significaría que perdería más tiempo del que estuvo perdiendo durante la pelea. Ella con sus fuerzas se alejó de él dándole una patada para alejarlo y salta para alejarse de él. Y lanzo un kunai explosivo que le sirvió paracrear una pantalla de humo.

– "No puedo perder, no de nuevo" – de entre el humo salió Ce y golpeo el suelo para crear otra ola de barro que fue en dirección a ella – "Si quiero alcanzarlo y obtener una respuesta de lo sucedido esa noche" – haceunos sellos de mano mientras una imagen de su hermano Itachi Uchiha, venía a su mente – "No pienso rendirme" – lanzo una bola de fuego de gran tamaño contra Ce.

…

 _ **Con Hinata**_

La peli azul estaba corriendo esquivando al mismo tiempo bolas de fuego lanzadas por Gren quien saltaba en las ramas lanzando bolas de fuego a la chica.

Hinata vio una bola de fuego a punto de impactar en ella por lo que uso su técnica defensiva.

– _¡Rotación Celestial!_ – una esfera de Chakra la rodea deshaciendo la bola de fuego.

La técnica cuando se deshizo cayo en una rodilla debido a que uso mas Chakra de lo que pensaba debido a que tenia el 90% de el suprimido, el zorro cae frente a ella con su mirada seria viéndola jadear por el agotamiento.

– _**Que Rápido te agotas, te sugiero que uses algo que te haga pasar menos riesgo, usar técnicas que conlleven mas energía de la que posees te puede causar una desgracia fatal. Que esto te sirva de lección y no lo vuelvas hacer, puedo sentir en ti una pizca de tristeza, ¿sera algo familiar?**_ – pregunta el Kitsune.

Hinata tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de como su padre la trataba con desprecio, como si fuera una chica inservible, inútil que fue vencida por su hermana que es 5 años menor que ella, cuando la verdadera razón fue que se dejó ganar para no lastimar a su hermana porque la amaba.

Hinata se pone de pie y mira al zorro seriamente mientras se lanzaba a atacar. Gren espera de brazos cruzados a la Hyuuga para que ella después diera un golpe suave hacia el, pero el rápidamente los desvía y al mismo tiempo con la mano cual desvío el golpe la abofetea haciendo que se alejara unos pasos.

La peli azul quedó sorprendida por la acción del zorro, y solo se llevo la mano al lugar del golpe, ella iba preguntar porque pero el zorro se le adelanta.

– _**El jefe me dijo que hiciera todo lo que yo quisiera y fuera necesario, para poder hacerte olvidar esa inseguridad tuya, aun después del entrenamiento que has pasado con el antes, todavía siente esa emoción**_ _**dentro de ti y eso le preocupa, me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible por eliminarla y que no importara… si la manera de hacerlo fuera de lo mas ortodoxa, así que sera mejor que estés lista**_ – finalizó poniéndose en posición de batalla del clan Kitsune (no me miren así, no se cual es el estilo, si alguien sabe porfa en los comentarios dice ;v).

Hinata quedo sorprendida de lo que dijo Gren, así que Naruto aun veía eso en ella, y además de que le ayudaría a olvidar esa inseguridad aunque fuera con situaciones extremas.

Aun así se pone en posición del puño suave de la tortuga (que aprendió gracias a Naruto), y ataca al Kitsune el cual hace lo mismo pero lanza bolas de fuego que Hinata logra esquivar.

En ese momento la ojiperla arremete contra el zorro con sus ataques que eran desviados o esquivados, aunque Gren también atacaba dando a demostrar sus grandes habilidades.

Gren se dejo una abertura a propósito dando ventaja a Hinata, ella se da cuenta de la abertura pero en ese momento duda de atacar o no, cosa que no le gustó a Gren y con un rápido movimiento le impacta su puño con tremenda fuerza en el estómago, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se dilaten y pierda por completo el aire quedando inmóvil.

Gren se aleja unos pasos de Hinata quien se sostenía el estomago, dio unos pasos al frente y cayo de rodillas sin poder recuperar el aire y finalmente caer al suelo apenas consiente.

– _**ahora lo entiendes, es por eso… que no debes dudar y sentir inseguridad. Porque el enemigo se aprovecharía en ese preciso momento… y terminarías muerta, o primero serías violada y luego asesinada, para luego quitarte tus ojos y venderlos en el mercado negro**_ – le dice mientras se alejaba del lugar, no sin antes dejarle un papel como Ce para regresar al centro del bosque – _**Eso te llevara de regreso al centro del bosque, mejor quedate allí y dile a Naruto que venga por ti, aun te falta entrenamiento y ser mas decidida para poder avanzar**_ – finaliza y se da la vuelta para irse.

– "¿Por que?, ¿porque tengo que seguir siendo una inútil?, ¿por que no puedo ser fuerte y segura de mi misma?" – se preguntaba ella misma.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto ayudaba a Hinata con su puño suave en las orillas de un lago en los bosques del clan Uzumaki en Uzushiogakure para no ser interrumpidos y sea un secreto.

Hinata estaba agotada, había usado mucho Chakra para poder combatir con Naruto el cual no tenia un rasguño.

– Vamos Hinata, ataca – le dice el rubio.

– No… puedo… estoy agotada – decía ella.

– Hinata… deja te doy un consejo, _¡Dudar… te hará morir, y Decidir… te hará vivir!_ , debes superar ese defecto tuyo, se que aun eres una niña, pero pronto llegara el momento de madurar y deberas dejar tu inseguridad junto con tu niñez – le sonríe – pero incluso un niño que no duda y decide, puede volverse invencible.

Hinata escucha cada palabra de su maestro, ella sabia que lo que le decía era para ayudarla con su desarrollo y carrera ninja, por lo que sonríe y asiente, para ponerse de pie y en pose de batalla.

– ¡Hai sensei! – exclama para después activar su Byakugan y lanzarse al ataque con su determinación mostrada.

– "Estas creciendo Hinata, y eso me gusta de ti" – sonríe de forma cariñosa para también ponerse en pose de combate y esperar a su alumna.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Gren detiene su avance al escuchar los quejidos de Hinata por lo que se da la vuelta, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata levantarse aun después de ese golpe, por lo que analiza su expresión y ve que no había nada de inseguridad.

– No… voy a darme… por vencida – se pone de pié y toma posición de combate pero sin su Byakugan activo – ¡No voy a darme por vencida!, ¡Yo me convertiré en una espléndida ninja, yo nunca voy a rendirme, por que debo seguir para ser fuerte, proteger a mis amigos, cambiar mi clan!... ¡Ese es mi camino ninja! – Hinata sin saberlo logra liberar un poco mas de Chakra y se lanza atacar a Gren quien tomo posición defensiva y empezó a dar una pelea de Taijutsu con la Hyuuga.

Aunque Gren era mucho mas fuerte que Hinata y por mucho, deja una abertura intencionalmente para ver si seguía dudando y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que Hinata cargo su puño con todo su Chakra que tenia acceso y le dio un potente golpe en las costillas.

El Kitsune fue mandado a volar pero logra recuperarse, mira detenidamente a la Hyuuga por un momento, al parecer algo la hizo cambiar por lo que sonríe de medio lado.

– **Valla valla, de un momento a otro tu personalidad cambió, eso es algo nuevo, así que no me decepciones mocosa** – exclama Gren volviendo a su pose de combate.

– De acuerdo saco de pulgas – le dice Hinata sacándole una vena a Gren.

– **¡COMO ME LLAMASTE MOCOSA!** – le dice.

– Aparte de pulgoso, sordo – se burla.

– **¡ESTA VEZ TE QUEBRARE LOS HUESOS!** – Gren se lanza a Hinata pero ella logra esquivarlo.

– "No tengo casi nada de Chakra, pero al menos puedo moverme, gracias por el entrenamiento y sus palabras de aliento Naruto-sensei" – piensa en su maestro antes de atacar a Gren.

– **Tus ataques consumen una gran cantidad de chakra, y con gran parte de este sellado se te hace más difícil el poder contraatacar, tendrás que mejorar eso** – sin más se lanzó contra la peli-azul con un gancho derecho, ella lo esquivo, Gren empezó a lanzar una combinación de patadas, puñetazos y zarpazos.

Hinata bloqueo algunos de los ataques pero un zarpazo logró cortar un poco de su abrigo y cabello, el zorro aprovechó y lanzó una patada al estilo Power Ranger mandándola a chocar con un árbol, ella tuvo que agacharse para evitar un zarpazo y cargo un golpe suave.

Dando un golpe directo a las costillas… o no.

– **Bloqueado Bitch** – dijo Gren ya que había bloqueado el golpe de pala con su mano limpia, y le bajaron de la nada unos anteojos negros. Él la lanzó hacia arriba y con una chilena la tiró lejos.

– **Tienes buena habilidad** – el movió su cuerpo hacia la derecha para esquivar un golpe de la peli-azul – **Pero tu estilo es muy predecible** – agarró su brazo y la lanzó contra el piso, y estaba por darle un golpe de cinco dedos pero ella logra realizar nuevamente su Rotación Celestial, Gren arremete contra la cúpula rompiendo la técnica con sus garras de forma forzosa pero no difícil, Hinata se sorprende y se aleja lo más que puede del zorro – **Niña necesitas más fuerza física base si quieres demostrar lo que vales en los exámenes** – menciono mientras se hacía sonar el cuello.

– "El es mucho más fuerte que Kurenai-sensei, y posiblemente más listo que Shino… pero no me daré por vencida" (Si supieras Hinata, después de todo ellos no son nada contra el, ya que son mas poderosos y fuertes que Acnologia y el Juubi) – ella se abalanzó contra el zorro, y empezaron un intercambio de golpes a buena velocidad pero Gren lograba acertar más golpes que ella, él la tira al piso con una llave de barrida, ella se para y ataca a un Juken pero la detiene cuando siente la cola de él, clavándose en su abdomen y mandando la a chocar en la copa de un árbol – "Tengo que demostrarle a las demás y a Naruto-kun que realmente soy alguien fuerte" – ella se pone en guardia.

– "Interesante" – pensó Gren.

…

 _ **Con Haku**_

La Yuuki se encontraba luchando con Albion, aunque a decir verdad ella no lograba hacerle nada, ni siquiera el mas mínimo rasguño, en cambio Albion usaba a Haku como saco de boxeo, cuando se acercaba atacarlo el la alejaba de un golpe simple.

Haku no la tenía fácil realmente ya que Albion era realmente ágil a la hora de esquivar y de poder no se quedaba atrás ya que incluso con su habilidad de crear espejos él era capaz de seguirle el paso con bastante facilidad, además de incluir que estaba en forma humana, que era un hombre de 28 con cabello blanco, ojos azules rasgados, cada mujer quedaría enbobada por el, llevaba una camisa de combate manga corta negra dejando ver sus músculos, pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Además aun conservaba sus alas y cola, así como sus cuernos y orejas puntiagudas (imaginen que se parece a Vali).

– ¡HUGG! – ella dió un gemido de dolor al sentir como el dragón blanco la golpea con su cola mandando la a la copa de un árbol, logró reponerse en el aire y aterrizar en la rama.

– **Parece que tienes buenos reflejos** – dijo Albion aterrizando en una rama cercana, la chica respiraba de forma agitada – **Debo admitir que eres talentosa pero aún te falta experiencia** – expresó el dragón mientras caminaba por la rama – **Sin embargo tu talento me sorprende** –.

– Tuve un buen maestro – expresó ella sujetándose el costado por el golpe, se empezó a desplazar saltando de rama en rama seguida de Albion, en medio de los saltos ambos se enfrascaron (#niveldevocabularioextremo:v) en una pelea a puño limpio, Haku atrapó un golpe de la cola de Albion y giro para hacerlo chocar contra un árbol, creo varía agujas de 30cm (ssssshh) y las lanzó contra el dragón.

El movió su cuerpo de manera extraña para evitar las agujas y clavándose en el árbol, una a la izquierda del brazo derecho, dos entre medio de los dedos de la mano izquierda, cuatro a cada lado del torso y…. Tres seguidas justo por debajo de la entrepierna.

– **¡Oye eso podría afectar a futuro ¿sabes?!** – se quejó Albion al casi quedar estéril.

– Es difícil apuntarle a algo tan pequeño ¿Sabes? – esto le saco una vena al dragón blanco, ella se rió por lo bajo, el combate se reanudó tanto ella con el se enfrentaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo mostrando su habilidad, en un descuido Haku es agarrada por la cola de Albion y la estrella contra el piso mientras ambos caían de vuelta al piso. Intenta pisar su pecho (pechos) para mantenerla en el piso, ella lo esquiva y crea una aguja de hielo para clavarla en la cola del dragón este la suelta por reflejo.

Haku creó un espejo del cual salió un clon de hielo para golpear al dragón en el pecho, y lo deslizó unos metros atrás. Albion sujeto con un abrazo de oso para romper al clon. Ella se paró y se colocó en posición de defensa, pero respirando agitada mente.

– **Dijiste que tenías un maestro ¿cierto?** – ella en respuesta solo asintió en respuesta – **Pues le dare las gracias más tarde** – se coloca en pose de ataque y se lanzan nuevamente a pelear.

– "No puedo perder, el confía en que yo logré superar esto… no puedo fallarle" – peso con determinación ella.

…

 _ **Con Erza**_

Ella estaba con su armadura estándar ya que era la que menos poder mágico le gastaba, Naruto se las había ingeniado para crear un sello que sellará sus reservas mágicas.

Ella se estaba enfrentando a Ddraig con su espada y el dragón de alguna manera había logrado estirar sus garras a modo de espada, ella lograba mantenerle el ritmo pero poco a poco empezaba a retroceder, Ddraig utilizó su cola a modo de látigo para alejarla, había adoptado una forma casi humana (Nota: como Omega Shenlong).

– _**¡Llamarada Carmesí!**_ – un fuego de color escarlata salió de la boca de Ddraig para quemar todo a su paso, casi fundiendo el mismo suelo.

– Esto debe ser una broma – se quejó a lo bajo, cubrió su espada de magia y de manera increíble corto el fuego haciendo que siguiera de largo a los costados.

– **Eres realmente hábil** – hablo con sinceridad el dragón rojo, ella solo lo miro de manera sería – **Finalmente un digno oponente ¡Nuestra batalla será legendaria!** – grito mientras alzaba el puño al aire, en cambio la pelirroja tenía una cara de "Que mierda hace este" o "De cual chingados se fumó" por la actuación de el – **Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz** – y con un rugido se lanzó para atacarla.

Ambos mostraron una gran habilidad con la espada/garras, saltando por todo el campo y produciendo chispas que saltaban con cada choque y desvió de ambos.

– "Vamos, vamos aparece" – pensó con cada choque que daban, hasta que lo vio – "Entonces será en ese momento" – ella se preparó para contraatacar, se deshizo de su armadura quedando con unos pantalones de entrenamiento y unas vendas que cubrían su busto.

– **¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso te rendiste?** – reía el dragón intentando provocar con sus palabras a la peli roja.

– Hmp, no realmente, es que pensé que no seria necesario usar mis armaduras para vencerte –.

– **Con qué piensas así ¿Eh?** – se puso en posición y – **Entonces muéstrame cómo lo harás** –.

Ella hizo aparecer una katana de mango rojo, una magia roja cubrió la hoja de la espada, está tomó un tono carmesí, como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

Ddraig se lanzó al ataque, pero Erza lo único que hacía era esquivar los golpes y llamaradas que le mandaba el dragón. Con el paso del tiempo a la pelirroja le fue más difícil esquivar o evitar a Ddraig, ya que se estaba cansando y mantener su ataque con sus escasas reservas.

– "Vamos… dónde está…" – ella seguía mirando hasta que logro ver cómo Ddraig retrae su brazo para dar un zarpazo – "Ahí está" –.

Ella lanza en corte que al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la acción de Ddraig.

– _¡Mega sable carmesí!_ –

– **¡Pero qué chingados!** –

…

 _ **Mientras con Naruto, Jiraiya, Karin y Valin**_

Los primeros dos se encontraban jugando a las cartas y estaban a la mitad en una partida de Poker, mientras Karin y Valin se encontraban meditando pero alrededor de ambos se podía apreciar unas auras naranja rojiza y roja respectivamente.

– ¿No crees que deberías preocuparte por tus alumnas? Ya que me dijiste que ellos son expertos en el entrenamiento de campo – preguntó el Sannin.

– Nhaa estarán bien, se las podrá arreglar ellas solas, ademas ellos están siendo suaves con ellas ya que solo están usando el diez por ciento de su fuerza, en cambio Ddraig y Albion solo utilizan el 0.5% del suyo – dijo mientras colocaba una carta sobre la mesa, en eso sucede una ráfaga de viento comprimido.

Ante esto ambos miran hacia el bosque, sin embargo no interrumpió la meditación de Karin y Valin.

– ¿Hemmmmmmmmm? ¿No deberias preocuparte?– pregunto el albino con una gota en la nuca.

– Descuida ellas estarán bien. Ya que los chicos saben que no deben...–

 **BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Se produjo una explosión carmesí en uno de los lados del bosque, esto levantó a Naruto y Jiraiya que saltaron con la explosión junto con sus asientos y Karin y Valin además de ser interrumpidos en su meditación también saltaron mientras estaban sentados.

Al caer al suelo, las cartas en la mesa crearon un castillo de cartas al aterrizar en la mesa, los cuatro miraron hacia el bosque y vieron como había un humo rojo,

– ¿Y ahora? – pregunta con una Poker Face.

– Siiiiiiiii… ya debería preocuparme – dijo Naruto con una gota en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

….. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por la falta de presupuesto (y por el puto estrés que me esta matando)

 _ **3er mes de entrenamiento**_

Otro infernal mes acaba de terminar para las chicas y el Sannin que fue entrenado en un lugar apartado, pero el entrenamiento de supervivencia que el recibió fue 1000 veces peor que el de las chicas, ya que su perseguidor antes era Kurama, y digo antes ya que el maldito zorro saco de quien sabe donde una manada de Homosexuales, osos y burros violadores de la cual tuvo que escapar sin descanso para salvar su virginidad y su orgullo como hombre. Virginidad pero de su punto G (para que entienda todos, hablo de la zona rectal, osea ano) todo ante la vista de Kurama que se cagaba y meaba de la risa, incluso sentía que su estomago iba explotar.

Karin fue la mas suertuda hasta ahora, que tenia que aprender a manejar el elemento fuego el cual que era afín, el ave resulto ser un fénix en un henge, en ese mes, Valin fue un buen maestro para Karin quien aprendió todo como una prodigio, básicamente la convirtió en una cazadora de Fénix (Fénix Slayer) (oigan no me digan nada, vamos Karin debe tener algo especial y lo saben, por eso se me ocurrió lo de mata Fénix xd), ya que le enseño todo lo que sabia, por ser una miembro del clan Uzumaki.

Las chicas estaban en el patio de la casa en firmes frente a Naruto, mientras Jiraya se abrazaba a las piernas de Erza con un chingo de miedo viendo a su maldito verdugo que se encontraba en la cabeza del verdugo de las chicas.

Erza en vez de patearlo para alejarlo como a cierto enano con pintas de chulo, se apiado de el y dejo que la abrazara, después de todo hace poco se enteró de que su perseguidor fue el maniático y desquiciado zorro de nueve colas del cual escucho por su sensei que había dejado traumado a su maestro de artes marciales por meses y no lo podían curar.

– Bueno chicas, tercer mes, tercer paso, y sera fuerza – dice el Uzumaki.

– ¿Que eso no estábamos haciendo en la primera prueba? – pregunta Naruko.

– No, eso fue resistencia, en fuerza sera que deberán entrenar con pesas, sellos de gravedad, haciendo ejercicios – de su chaqueta saca la caja donde tenia las cápsulas, toma una, la presiona y la lanza a una distancia de diez metros de su lugar creando una nube de humo.

Cuando se disipa, deja apreciar una nave espacial muy singular (la nave en la que Goku viajo a Namekusei), todos se sorprendieron de nuevo, ¿que otra clase de cosas le dejo a Naruto su maestro?, no sabían, pero si sabían algo y eso era que, Naruto los sorprenderá cada vez mas.

– ¡Sugoi! – exclaman todos sin excepción alguna.

– Hermano ¿que es eso? – pregunta la pequeña Uzumaki.

– Esto es una nave espacial – todos vuelven a impresionarse nuevamente – este fue otro de los regalos de mi maestro, además de ser una nave espacial en la que puedo viajar por toda la galaxia o el universo, también es como una habitación para entrenar, tiene una máquina de gravedad con la que puedo entrenar.

– Naruto-sensei – Hinata levanta la mano – ¿que es una máquina de gravedad?.

Todos le agradecieron mentalmente a la pequeña Hyuuga, ya que tenían la misma pregunta.

– Una máquina de gravedad, pues es una máquina – responde haciéndose el pendejo, acción que hizo que todos se vallan de espaldas estilo anime – ja ja ja ja ja, ya pues, ya pues les diré. Esta maquina permite aumentar la gravedad del lugar superando a la gravedad normal que habita en la tierra, pueden aumentarla mucho mas y adaptarse a ella ganando mas fuerza y resistencia, además el nivel de gravedad es ilimitada.

– ¡Hooo! – exclaman todos.

Naruto camina a la nave seguido de todos, la puerta de la nave se abre dándoles acceso a ella. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron por el interior, ya que por dentro parecía un tipo de gimnasio y además tenia habitaciones a lo que Jiraya habla.

– Que acaso vivías aquí antes mocoso? – pregunta Jiraya.

– Si, pero solamente cuando me fui de viaje unos meses al espacio – responde Naruto y entonces Erza le habla.

– ¿En serio fuiste al espacio? – pregunta sorprendida a lo que el Saiyajin mixto asiente – responde una cosa. ¿Hay otros tipos de vida en otras partes del espacio?.

Erza al no estar al tanto de la situación que pasaron en los exámenes tenia esa duda, los demás también ya que tenían la duda si es que en verdad existían mas razas aparte de la del tipo que llego a invadir el planeta, y que si tal vez eran mas pacíficos y tranquilos.

– Te puedo responder que si, así es. Hay extraterrestres buenos y hay extraterrestres malos, unos trabajan para gobernantes de gran prestigio y otros para tiranos que no se tientan el corazón por las desgracias que causan. Otros son grupos que se vuelven piratas espaciales quienes se dedican al saqueo e invasión de planetas, para las riquezas y esclavización – hace una pausa – Otros trabajan como policías espaciales que mantienen el orden en la galaxia y defienden a los inocentes. También hay mercenarios que se dedican al bien y el mal, ya sean misiones de invasiones, asesinato, secuestro, rescate y negociaciones pacíficas con planetas vecinos y crear alianzas.

Todos procesaban todo lo que Naruto les decía, cuando lo hicieron un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse si uno de los malos llegase a venir a la tierra.

– En ese viaje logré conseguí buenos amigos, a pesar de que unos son demonios espaciales son buenos amigos, tienen un poder tan abrumador que es capas de dejar al del Juubi y al de END, Zeref y Acnologia como un mero chiste. Luche contra ellos y fueron de los pocos que me hicieron luchar casi en serio, incluso ellos al igual que yo entrenan para superarse a si mismos – termina de relatar.

Todos estaban asombrados de saber que también había hecho amigos en el espacio, incluso se imaginaban como serían, Naruto los saco de sus pensamientos para empezar su tercera parte de entrenamiento.

– bueno empezaremos de una vez – Naruto se acerca al monitor de la máquina de gravedad y la pone a 10G haciendo que todos cayeran de rodillas – quiero que hagan 2500 lagartijas, 2500 sentadillas y 5000 abdominales – dice con una sonrisa marca Son y Uzumaki como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

– ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! – exclaman todos con la piel pálida, ¿acaso este lunático los quería torturar?.

– Quiero que hagan 2500 lagartijas, 2500 sentadillas y 5000 abdominales. Agradezcan a Kamisama que estoy siendo blando con ustedes, así que dejemos la charla para otro momento y empiecen con el entrenamiento – finaliza el rubio con una sonrisa que haría temblar hasta el mismo Acnologia.

Los demás no sabían si vivirían para contarlo, así que sólo le rezaron a todos los dioses que conocían y los rezos que se sabían para que logren salir vivos de esta.

Así comenzó el siguiente mes de entrenamiento, cada vez que lograban adaptarse a la gravedad impuesta de la máquina, mas las pesas y sellos de gravedad Naruto le aumentaba otras 10G mas, eso acumulando que le subía otros cien kilogramos a las pesas y los sellos como mínimo, si, oyeron bien, ¡MINIMO!.

 _ **4to mes de entrenamiento**_

Velocidad y reflejos: Ataques sorpresivos letales.

El cuarto mes llego, haciendo suspirar de alivio a todas y al Sannin, tuvieron que cargar casi mas de mil toneladas… ok no pura crema xd, habían llegado hasta la gravedad de 50 dando resultado que cargaban 50 veces su peso, ya que cada semana lograban acostumbrarse al peso de los sellos y las que las ropas tenían, al igual que la de la gravedad aumentada.

En sellos de gravedad tenían antes 320 kilos, ahora tenían 1000 en ellos, en pesas de sus ropas tenían antes 1500 kilos, ahora llevaba 2400 kilos si no es que mucho más… básicamente estaban pasando un infierno.

 _ **En el mundo de Heartland**_

En el mundo de la magia y específicamente en el gremio de Fairy Tail, Makarov que aun no sabia nada de Erza ya que había pasado poco de su desaparición y el no lo sabia, sintió un terrible escalofrío.

– ¿Por qué siento que uno de mis mocosos están siendo torturados de la manera mas despiadada, inhumana y devastadora que pueda existir en el mundo? – se preguntaba y solo rezo de que saliera con vida para volver a su papeleo – ahhh, estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

Así que el maestro siguió con su labor de nuevo pero con ese pensamiento de que alguien era torturado.

 _ **En Tártaros**_

Una hermosisima mujer de cabello escarlata y traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, llevaba lápiz labial y era muy idéntica a Erza, si señores, ella es Irene Belserion que no supo porque pero un escalofrío enorme recorrió su cuerpo y empezó a temblar, por lo que se abrazo a ella misma llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

– ¿Te ocurre algo Irene? – pregunta Mad-Geer.

– Por alguna extraña razón, siento mucha pena por alguien cercano a mí – dice ella.

– ¿A que se refiere Irene-sama? – pregunta Sayla.

– Siento como si mi hija estuviera siendo torturada una y otra vez después de recuperarse, como si estuviera en un purgatorio pasando algo que ni yo le desearía a mi peor enemigo, preferiría luchar contra el Señor Zeref sin nada de magia y con solo una rama seca, que saber y pasar lo que ella esta pasando – termina de decir mientras se seguía abrazando y temblando mas de la cuenta.

Todos los demás véase entre ellos a Jackal, Seyla, Mad-Geer sintieron un escalofrío tremendo haciendo que se abrasen entre ellos mismos y empiecen a temblar.

– "¿Que clase de atrocidades estará pasando la hija de Irene?" – fue el pensamiento general de todos en conjunto allí.

 _ **De vuelta con nuestros héroes**_

Naruto estaba sentado en el césped en posición de loto meditando, todos lo estaban mirando y no querían interrumpirlo, ya que si lo hacían tal vez y los ponía bajo un castigo y eso no querían.

Cuando término, les dijo que ahora seguía su velocidad y reflejos, eso se demostraría mientras trataban de esquivar los ataques de que el rubio les lanzaría.

Técnicamente… pasaron por mucho y tuvieron que ingeniárselas para no morir, incluyendo los 5000 kilos o mas que llevaban en el cuerpo, era una verdadera pesadilla y quedarían traumadas y traumado por un buen tiempo. Sumándole también que el mismo demonio de cabellera rubia les lanzaba bolas de Ki mientras se reía de forma desquiciada y macabra que les puso la piel de gallina y lloraban para sus adentros.

 _ **5to mes de entrenamiento**_

Aprender a controlar el Ki

Ahora si, todo mundo suspiraba de alivio ya que lo mas horrible paso, ahora venia lo mas fácil, cuando regresaran a casa le iban a poner un altar al dios que hayan rezado por salvarlos de la tortura.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la casa comiendo para después empezar con su quinto mes de entrenamiento, todos estaban comiendo sus platillos o postres favoritos.

Naruko comía Ramen, Hinata Roles de Canela, Satsuki su deliciosa comida con tomates, Erza su pastel de fresas hecho de manera casera por su amigo rubio, Jiraya comía Ramen también ya que tenía diferentes gustos de comida, Haku comía su postre que era elado de vainilla, Karin comía Ramen también (bueno las Uzumaki tenían algo en común… el Ramen xd).

Ya acabando de comer se dirigieron al patio de la casa donde estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos queriendo saber que seguiría para el mes.

– Bueno ahora viene la mejor parte – dice Naruto llamando la atención de todos – ahora van aprender a manipular la energía que habita en nuestro cuerpo, el Ki – dice a lo que Erza levanta la mano.

– ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunta Erza alzando la mano a lo que Naruto le dice "ya estas preguntando" – ehhh cierto je je je je, quería que explicaras que es el Ki.

– Respondiendo a tu pregunta, el Ki es la energía vital que posee cada ser vivo, habita en las plantas, los animales, los bosques y océanos, básicamente habita en todo el universo – responde y Jiraya pregunta.

– ¿Puedes darnos una demostración? – le dice a lo que Naruto asiente.

– Observen – dice levantando la mano al frente.

Todos miraban atentamente la mano del rubio sin perder detalle, unos momentos después su mano se empezó a iluminar de un aura de energía verdosa hasta formarse una bola de energía pura en ella. Todos se sorprendieron al verla, era increíble y gracias al entrenamiento que recibieron pudieron percibir que era poderosa.

– Esto es el Ki – Naruto dirige la bola a una gran roca que se encontraba a unos cien metros, y lanza a ella.

¡BOOOMMM!

La roca exploto creando una poderosa onda de viento haciendo que todos se cubrieran con los brazos, ya que había creado una nube de humo el ataque. Cuando se disipa observan el enorme cráter causado por la técnica.

– El Ki es una energía endemoniada mente poderosa y altamente destructiva, con el Ki puedes hacer muchas cosas como: Crear armas con tu propia energía, endurecer cada parte de tu cuerpo y utilizarla para hacer un daño severo en el enemigo, atacar a larga y corta distancia así como también volar – explica el rubio.

Todos quedaron asombrados por las cosas que se podían hacer con el Ki, a las chicas les llamo mas la atención de volar.

– ¡Empecemos! – exclama Naruko con alegría.

Todas se ponen de acuerdo y empiezan a intentar manipular el Ki. Naruto les explica la manera de lograr hacer que puedan liberar su Ki, claro que no es fácil, pero como ellas han estado entrenando por meses o casi años antes de que Naruto llegara, no les fue ningún problema, incluso Jiraya no tuvo problemas debido a su larga experiencia en batalla y su manejo en el Chakra.

Al término de la semana lograron manipular a gran nivel su Ki, ahora se dedicaban a poder crear ataques con Ki, incluso Erza que les imbuía su Ki a las armas de su magia de Reequipamiento, cuando lo hizo vio fascinada como su poder y letalidad aumentaban considerablemente.

Las siguientes semanas Naruto las ayuda a que logren usar menos Ki cuando creen ataques o vuelen, ya que al estar apenas aprendiendo sobre el Ki, se vuelve agotador para alguien, pero para los que están entrenados y tienen gran conocimiento se les facilita.

 _ **15 días en el mundo real de tortu… ¡ejem! De entrenamiento, eso entrenamiento je je je**_

En medio del bosque un vórtice se abre del cual emerge un rubio con el cabello hasta la espalda baja, pantalones naranjas holgados, camisa azul y chaleco Jounin abierto, botas azules y muñequeras del mismo color.

Naruto había salido y después salieron todas las chicas y Jiraya, aunque las chicas a decir verdad no sufrieron ningún cambio a excepción de Hinata que ahora tenia el cabello largo (como en Shippuden), pero la verdad es que todas estaban usando un Henge para ocultar su apariencia excepto Erza que no cambio nada.

– Bueno chicas – Naruto se da la vuelta para verlas – el entrenamiento terminó, por lo que ahora como les dije, tienen estos otros 15 días para aprender técnicas nuevas o mejorar las que tienen, tengo algo que hacer así que vendré hasta la noche, Naruko no les causes problemas a Yugao y a Gine entendido?.

– Hermano quien es Gine? – pregunta a su hermano viéndolo de forma sospechosa.

– Gine es una de nuestras últimas parientes paternas que siguen con vida, es una miembro del clan de nuestro padre – responde el rubio.

Todas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante esa revelación por lo que hicieron lo mas sensato que les llegó a la mente.

¿¡Ehhhhhh!?

– Tal como oyeron, tenemos miembros sobrevienes aun, así que no causen problemas si las demás llegan a conocerla, oyeron chicas? – preguntó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de todas – Bueno, nos vemos hasta la noche.

Naruto se fue saltando por los arboles hasta perderse de la vista de todas las chicas quienes regresaron a su hogar para descansar y contarle sus avances a sus familias.

Naruto cuando desapareció de la vista de todas, uso la tele-transportación Kai Kai para aparecer en las tierras de Uzu. El país de remolino ya no se miraba en ruinas, mas bien ahora se encontraba sin escombros y paredes de las destruidas casas bloqueando las calles, eso era debido a que Naruto había venido a Uzu no Kuni y se dedico a limpiar su aldea para poderla remodelar y hacerla resurgir.

Se llevo la mano al bolsillo derecho del cual saco una llave dorada, tenia el símbolo del carnero cuando la vio solo sonrió antes de volverla a guardar, siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al centro de la aldea donde sintió la presencia de alguien quien era muy fuerte además de otras dos igual de fuertes, solo que una era mas baja que las otras dos.

Cuando llego se encontró con tres personas o mas bien una persona y dos extraterrestres.

La persona era un chico alto, ojos azules y de buena musculatura, cabello lavanda, chaqueta azul y una camiseta de tirantes negra, pantalones holgados negros, botas naranjas con negro y una espada en su espalda.

El primer extraterrestre era rojo con partes de su cuerpo negras y tenia dos cuernos en su cabeza separados (como Freezer) y una cola igual roja con negro en la punta y ojos púrpura, además de dos orificios que deberían ser sus oídos.

El segundo o mejor dicho segunda extraterrestre era de piel morada con el traje similar a los del imperio, ojos azul marino, en su cabeza tiene varios cuernos hacia atrás a los lados de su cabeza y curvos hacia arriba, en su espalda tendría igual solo que eran parte de su armadura, pechos copa D además de mostrarse calmada y sonriente.

– Hola amigos, como han estado, Trunks, Káiser, Elor – saluda a los ahora nombrados.

– Estamos bien gracias por preguntar, señor Naruto – respondió el ahora conocido como Trunks dándole una reverencia.

– ¡Oye no hagas eso Trunks que tenemos casi la misma edad! – dice el rubio algo incómodo.

– Tal como dijo Trunks-kun estamos bien Naruto-kun, solo que yo, ya me estoy aburriendo de estar en esta isla, ¡moo quiero salir a divertirme, no aguantó estar sin hacer nada! – se empezó a quejar como niña chiquita Elor.

– Comportate Elor, además sabes que no podemos salir sin que se asusten de vernos, recuerda que las personas aun no son consientes de lo que hay en todo el universo – dice ahora Káiser.

La demonio del frío se comporta y se relaja para que todos caminen en dirección a una casa en forma de esfera que estaba un poco cerca del centro, cuando llegaron se sentaron en los sofás y platicaron un rato.

– Oye Káiser, quería preguntarte sobre este rastreador – el rubio le muestra el rastreador a Káiser.

– ¿Hmm?, que tiene de especial este… ¿eh? – Káiser cae en cuenta de algo – este rastreador aun esta recibiendo información de la base del imperio, pero no puede enviar nada y tampoco transmitirles algo sobre lo que ocurre aquí. Es una suerte que trataras de reprogramarlo aunque aun no del todo – dice el demonio híbrido del frío.

– ¿En serio?, pensé que ya había terminado de reprogramarlo – dice el.

– Pues no del todo, pero aun así se recibió un mensaje que te incumbe a ti y a nosotros – dice Káiser.

– ¿Que cosa? –.

– Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu… vendrán a la tierra – dijo serio.

Todos se impresionan por eso, pero aun así se mantienen tranquilos.

– Entonces como consecuencia de haber eliminado a uno de los suyos, enviaran a los mas capacitados para terminar la misión? – pregunta el nieto de Broly.

– Así es, además de hacerte pagar la vergüenza que les hiciste pasar – dice Káiser.

– ¡Si que bien, por fin podre patear traseros! – dice alegremente Elor.

– Pero, señorita Elor usted no esta al nivel de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu je je je – dice Trunks con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Elor al darse cuenta de eso, se deprime y su animo queda por los suelos – pero según dijiste que a ti no te gustaba pelear.

– Si es cierto que no me gusta, pero ya me canse de estar en esta isla sin hacer nada mas que cosas sencillas y pensé que pelear un poco me animaría – responde ella alzando los hombros.

– Cuanto tardaran en llegar a la tierra? – pregunta Naruto.

– Mmm… en el rastreador dice que llegaran en 15 días – responde.

– El mismo día de la última etapa de los exámenes – se pone a pensar en algo el Uzumaki – Pues entonces tendremos que estar listos para cuando lleguen, así evitar una catástrofe seria.

Paso un rato y después platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que se hiciera de noche, ellos entrenarían durante esos 15 días y así estar preparados para la pelea.

Por lo cual, Naruto los meterá en el Kamui para que puedan entrenar, les dejo la máquina de gravedad que era la nave de Vegeta el cual Goku le dio (mas no decir robo, y eso que era la de gravedad infinita xd).

Les dijo que cuando pasen catorce días el los traerá de nuevo de regreso, ellos asienten y Naruto sale del Kamui dejando a los tres guerreros para que entrenen, el emprende vuelo de vuelta a Konoha para asegurarse que su hermana y las chicas no cometan una tontería por sus arranques de celos (excepto Erza y Karin).

 _ **Konoha 8:00 pm**_

Naruto llega a una cuadra de su departamento, y aunque este un poco lejos eso no es problema para el, y se le queda viendo un rato en el cielo analizándolo.

– "No puedo esperar el día de los exámenes, para poder estar en casa de mamá y papá. Este lugar solo esta lleno de dolorosos y tristes recuerdos, aunque tiene sus momentos felices" – piensa mientras desciende hasta tocar tierra, lo bueno era que casi nadie se paseaba por su departamento, incluyendo que aterrizó en un callejón oscuro, además de que pronto cuando terminen los exámenes chunin, dentro de un mes, mas o menos sera el aniversario de la derrota del Kyuubi a manos del Yondaime, es decir, el día de cumpleaños de Naruko y suyo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles donde pasaba un poco de gente, pensaba en como debería hacer la fiesta para poner muy feliz a su querida hermana. Además ¿que regalo debería comprarle?, el no era muy bueno en saber que regalar a alguien, cuando fue el cumpleaños de Sakura en su antigua vida a los 12, le regalo Ramen y la pelo chicle le término dando unos buenos putazos y quejándose diciendo que no sabia como hacer feliz a una mujer y por eso nadie lo quería.

Cuando recordó eso detuvo su andar, eso fue un golpe duro para el en ese tiempo, ya que le hizo recordar que todos lo odiaban y no tenia a nadie a quien amar y siempre estaba solo.

Se va de camino al parque y se sienta en una banca, mantiene su mirada cabizbaja y con una mirada triste, ese recuerdo en esa época fue muy doloroso, como si le hubieran clavado 1000 espadas en el cuerpo y una lanza en su corazón.

Además recordar ese momento en que sus padres, su maestro y su amigo Neji murieron protegiéndolo a el y la aldea no ayudaba nada para calmarse, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar que hasta algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que alguien le hablaba, le estuvo hablando varias veces que no soportó mas y le levanta con una mano el rostro y con la otra le da una bofetada.

¡PLAF!

Naruto reacciona y queda con los ojos bien abiertos por esa acción, voltea hacia la persona que lo abofeteó y observa a una triste peli rubia, de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas. Era Naruko que había ido a buscarlo, había sentido su presencia hace rato y fue a verlo y cuando lo hayo pudo sentir su presencia alterada y sus emociones estaban igual, podía sentir mucha tristeza, dolor, odio, pero no hacia alguien, si no hacia si mismo, se odiaba y no sabia el porque, vio como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, eso no le gusto.

– Naruko-chan –.

Naruko solo observa a su hermano con tristeza, se sienta a su lado derecho y abraza su brazo recargando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras el rubio con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– ¿Que te mantiene tan triste? – pregunta ella.

– ...Cosas… del pasado – Naruto quita su brazo de Naruko y la toma por detrás de la cintura para apegaría mas a el.

– ¿Cosas del pasado?, ¿es sobre lo que te ha ocurrido durante tu viaje? – pregunta ella mientras llevaba una mano al pecho de su amado.

– Algo así, por cierto ¿que haces aquí, ya es tarde y deberías estar en el departamento? – la mira.

– Bueno, sobre eso, el departamento es muy pequeño para que vivamos todos – dice ella.

Naruto entonces recuerda que ya no eran solamente dos en su hogar, ahora eran 5 en un pequeño departamento, pero logro buscar la solución a eso por lo que envió varios clones a cierto lugar confundiendo a Naruko.

– ¿Que vas hacer? – pregunta.

– Nada importante. ¿Quieres caminar un rato? – pregunta el.

– Por supuesto, además aun me debes una promesa – eso confundió a Naruto – ¿No recuerdas que harías lo que yo quisiera y comeríamos todo el ramen que quisiera cuando acabáramos la segunda etapa?.

– Ahh ya recordé, aunque no creo que te dure el momento, ya es de noche y todos deben estar dormidos, al igual que nosotros que deberíamos ir dormir – dijo levantándose del lugar al igual que Naruko.

– Primero caminemos un rato por la aldea, quisiera ver como es en las noches. Ya que por causa de eso no… – no quiso terminar la frase, ya que aun le dolía esos dolorosos momentos que paso sin su hermano.

Naruto supo de lo que hablaba, así que miro hacia todos lados para ver que no hubiera nadie, cosa que lo alivio ya que no había ningún alma a la vista, por lo que con un movimiento pego a Naruko hacia el tomándola de la cintura y con la otra detrás de su cuello, para acercar su hermoso rostro hacia el quien se agachaba a su altura para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Naruko no dudo nada en corresponderle y paso sus manos por el cuello de su hermano, haciendo que el beso pasara de tierno a uno apasionado, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era mutuo y se demostraba.

Después de unos minutos de contacto, ambos se separaron para tomar aire mientras un hilo de saliva seguía uniéndolos, el Uzumaki mayor miraba con ternura y amor a la Uzumaki menor, al igual que la Uzumaki menor hacia lo mismo mientras se daban un abrazo pero no de pareja, si no que era uno fraternal.

Naruto se separo de ella y tomo su mano para llevarla de paseo por las calles nocturnas de la aldea, ella no podía estar mas que feliz, así que mejor aprovechó esa noche para que fuera la mas hermosa e inolvidable de todas, aprovechando la promesa de su hermano.

– Hermano –.

– Que sucede Naruko-chan – pregunta.

– Etto… ¿puedes cumplir tu promesa ahora?, es que quiero que me lleves a cenar lo que sea, pero que no sea ramen – dice sonrojada la rubia mientras jugaba con sus dedos cual cierta Hyuuga.

Naruto se paro en seco con los ojos como platos y Kurama junto a la mitad de Kurumi, mas la otra mitad de la zorra que estaba dentro de la rubia en versiones humanas, se les desorbitaron los ojos y sus bocas las tenían colgadas.

– ¿Eh? – dijo Naruto.

– _**¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?**_ – dijeron los Bijuus.

Ninguno de los cuatro creía lo que escuchaban, la pequeña Uzumaki, quería que su hermano la invitara a cenar, bueno eso es normal, pero que fuera otra cosa que no sea ramen, eso sólo significaba que el dios destructor estaba por destruir el mundo, ¡ERA EL APOCALIPSIS!.

– ¡Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi adorable Naruko-chan! – exclama tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con intensidad.

– ¿Eh?, oye no solo pienso siempre en ramen sabes, también pienso en algo mas saludable, se que comer solo ramen me haría daño – responde ella.

– No te creo, ningún Uzumaki diría tal blasfemia hacia la comida mas digna de los dioses, dime quien eres en verdad – decía aun manteniendo su juego mientras ambos Bijuus dentro de el se reían de eso, menos la otra mitad de Kurumi que solo bufaba por las payasadas de los hijos de Kushina.

– Buu, eres malo Onii-chan – exclama la pequeña haciendo un adorable mohín.

Eso hizo reír a Naruto que le revolvió el cabello cual persona haría a un niño, eso la avergüenza y la sonroja un poco, lo bueno es que no había nadie a esa hora.

– je je je je je, vamos Naruko-chan no te enojes, te ves mas adorable cuando te enojas, bueno no dejemos que la noche se desperdicie – dice para que se volvieran a tomar de las manos entrelazándolas y dirigirse a un lugar donde cenar.

Ambos hermanos fueron a un restaurante a cenar, hablaban de cosas triviales para pasar el rato, después de eso vieron otros lugares de la aldea que se veían hermosas por la noche, ya de ahí fueron al monte Hokage donde finalizaría el paseo.

Ambos se miraban con amor, lentamente ambos se acercaron para finalmente darse un beso bajo la mirada atenta de la noche y las estrellas.

 _ **Con Erza y las demás**_

La maga clase S se encontraba con Karin, Gine y Yugao, hace rato habían llegado junto con Naruko, Satsuki, Haku y Hinata a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia de su amigo, y cuando la vieron se sorprendieron pues era muy hermosa, además estaba con Yugao la cual solo Naruko conocía.

Naruko presenta a Yugao y la Uzuki presenta a Gine, todas las demás se presentan con ambas y empiezan hablar como si se conocieran de hace años, Naruko se va, ya que sintió la energía de Naruto en la aldea por lo que fue a buscarlo, Gine no dice nada de su raza a nadie ya que Naruto le dijo que no dijera nada o seria un gran problema.

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

Tocan la puerta llamando la atención de todas, Yugao va abrir y se encuentra con Naruto en la entrada.

– Hola Yugao – saluda.

– Hola Naruto, que bueno que ya llegaste – saluda la peli púrpura llamando la atención de las demás que fueron a ver quien era y ven al rubio pero sin su hermana.

– Solamente soy un clon, el jefe esta con Naruko en un paseo por la aldea – dice haciendo que las chicas se sorprendan y se pusieran curiosas a la vez que las que amaban al rubio sintieran una gran punzada de celos por la suertuda de su compañera – vengo a decirles que van a mudarse de lugar.

– ¿Eh? – pregunta Yugao.

– Empaquen sus cosas, nos mudaremos a un lugar mas espacioso – dice el clon.

Todas no dudan en obedecer y arreglan sus cosas para la mudanza.

Después de media hora todas estaban listas para mudarse, tenian todas su pertenencias y estaban listas para partir, el clon les dice que se tomen de las manos y se sujetaran de el, todas obedecen y hacen lo pedido para que después el clon llevara dos de sus dedos a su frente y desaparecieran del lugar.

Cuando volvieron aparecer, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por la forma tan rápida de llegar del Uzumaki, vieron que frente a ellos estaba una casa bastante grande, esa era la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki, el hogar de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

El clon les dice que entren y se sorprende de lo limpia que esta y lo cómoda que se ve, los clones limpiaron todo el lugar antes de que ellas llegaran.

El clon se disipó y todas comenzaron a recorrer la casa, cuando llegaron a la sala, se encontraron con la tierna escena de los hermanos Uzumaki dormidos en el sofá, la rubia con la chaqueta negra de su hermano puesta recargada sobre el hombro del rubio, quien estaba con solo una camiseta de tirantes blanca y tenia su cabeza recargada sobre la de ella. En manos del rubio estaba una fotografía de un hombre idéntico a Naruto y una mujer pelirroja con ocho meses de embarazo casi idéntica a la Scarlet. Erza y Yugao supieron que eran sus padres menos las demás.

Todas fueron a tomar una habitación para instalarse, Gine llego con su protector y lo cobijó con una sabana junto a Naruko, tomo la foto y la puso en la pequeña mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala.

– "Esta es una nueva oportunidad, empezaré de cero, por los cuatro… Bardock-kun, Raditz-chan… y también por ti… Kakarotto... mi pequeño súper Saiyajin, aunque tenga que estar con otra persona dentro de mi corazón" – Pensaba Gine, recordando a su querida familia, ex esposo e hijos, por ellos, se volverá fuerte y protegerá a sus amigos, y a su protector.

Todas se fueron a dormir para empezar un nuevo día mañana.

 _ **En el espacio mental de Naruto**_

El guerrero de sangre mixta esta en su espacio mental sentado en el pasto de su remodelada mente, prados hermosos, bosques montañas, lagos y cascadas de agua cristalina, así como varios zorros de diferentes colores en su pelaje corriendo de un lado a otro divirtiéndose.

Kurama y Kurumi en su forma zorro de nueve colas miraban a Naruto meditando en posición de flor de loto, ellos de pronto ven como Naruto desaparece de su vista hasta no mirarse mas.

– **Al parecer el cachorro tiene pensado en enviarte de nuevo a tu otra mitad con la pequeña** – dice Kurama.

– **Tienes Razón, pero al menos quiero pasar unos últimos momentos contigo Kurama-kun** – dice Kurumi mientras lamia la mejilla del temible zorro quien sonrió.

– **Como tu quieras, mi princesa Kitsune** – dice Kurama frotando su nariz con la de Kurumi.

 _ **Espacio mental de Naruko**_

Naruto aparece en la mente de su hermana viendo que estaba llena de tuberías como antes el las tenia, gotas caían de arriba y el agua llegando a taparle los pies, camino hacia donde debería estar la mitad de Kurumi encerrada encontrándose con las dos grandes rejas que la contenían.

 **¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

Un potente rugido se escucha detrás de las rejas, pero Naruto no se inmuta en lo absoluto y solo se para frente a las rejas a unos cuantos metros, para que después unas grandes garras salieran disparadas de forma sorpresiva hacia el Uzumaki quien aun así no se movía.

Las garras quedaron solo a unos centímetros del rostro de Naruto que aun seguía en la misma posición, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo camino a un lado de las garras hasta quedar frente a las rejas siendo visto por un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban con intensidad y deseos homicidas, gruñía tratando de intimidar al intruso pero no tenía buenos resultados.

– Cierra la boca de una buena vez Kurumi, me estas provocando un dolor de migraña – dice Naruto tomándose la cabeza.

– **Tienes agallas para venir aquí maldito mocoso** – dice Kurumi viendo intensamente a Naruto – **Además como sabes mi nombre, tu no eres digno de llamarme así estúpido miserable humano**.

– ¿Olvidas que poseo tu otra mitad? – pregunta en forma de burla haciéndola callar.

– … **¡Un segundo!, ¿como es que mi otra mitad esta dentro de ti, si vi perfectamente que el estúpido de tu padre sello mi otra mitad dentro de el mismo?** – pregunta a lo que Naruto le contesta.

– Si así es, sello tu otra mitad, pero solamente fue tu Chakra y no tu conciencia, que con el paso del tiempo logro recuperarse por completo – explica el – bueno… lo que en verdad vine. Voy a devolverte tu otra mitad para que estés de nuevo completa, a cambio, quiero que ayudes a mi hermana de ahora en adelante. Solamente hasta que logre completar una de mis técnicas para poder sacarte de aquí, y dejar que puedas vivir libre y tomar camino a donde te quiera dar la gana.

Kurumi ahora si estaba sin palabras, las palabras que salieron del rubio la dejaron muda, ¿pero porque haría tal cosa?, y mas importante, ¿por qué razón lo hacía?.

– **¿Por qué…?** – no termina de hablar ya que Naruto la interrumpe.

– Porque el viejo haría lo mismo, ya que no le gustaría ver a uno de sus hijos encerrado – responde cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos mostrando los del sabio.

Kurumi queda impactada al ver los ojos de su padre, entonces si los poseía debe ser por algo, así que decide confiar por primera vez en el chico, aunque no por completo, pero lo haría.

Ya teniendo todo arreglado, Naruto se concentra y en ese momento aparece Naruko que queda muy confundida, ya que de un momento estaba soñando con su futuro, donde ella estaba viviendo en una casa en la playa, donde ella vivía felizmente junto a su hermano, y con tres pequeños niños.

Ahora de otro momento se encontraba en frente de unas rejas donde se podía ver a Kurumi, ella se asusta al verla pero siente que alguien esta a su lado, y ahí ve a su hermano y lo abraza poniéndose detrás de el.

– Onii-chan – llama la pequeña.

– Tranquila Naruko, ella no te hará nada porque lo prometió – le dice haciendo que se relaje ya que confiaba rotundamente en su hermano.

– **Bueno ahora, ¿como vas a cumplir tu parte del trato?, recuerda que estoy encerrada por culpa de tu estúpido padre** – dice la zorra, enojando a Naruko y a la vez confundiéndola.

– Naruko – llama a su hermana – ¿ves el sello que tiene las rejas? – le pregunta a lo que ella le responde que si – muy bien, porque quiero que lo quites para poder liberarla – finaliza.

Naruko se acerca a la jaula y se pone frente al sello, estira su mano para poder removerlo pero en ese preciso momento que estaba por quitarlo una mano la detiene.

– No puedo permitir que quites el sello – dice una voz muy conocida por Kurumi y Naruto.

– **¡Yondaime!** – exclama furiosa la Kitsune.

– Yo-Yondaime – Naruko no lo podía creer.

El que había aparecido de la nada era Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage, su padre.

Kurumi quería despellejar al rubio pero Naruto en un instante sin que nadie lo notara, se pone frente a ella adentro de la jaula y le dice con la mano que no dijera nada aun, a lo que sin mas opción deja que la mocosa hable con su padre.

– Veo que sabes quien soy verdad… Naruko – dice el rubio mayor.

Naruko no quería decir nada ya que no creía que su padre aparecería frente a ella. Naruto viendo la situación decide hacer de la reunión una mas familiar por lo que se concentra en buscar la energía de cierta persona.

– "Te encontré" – piensa Naruto mientras se concentra para que…

– ¿Are?, ¿donde estoy y que esta pasando Dattebane? – dice una voz femenina.

Ambos rubios voltean a la dirección de la voz y Minato no creía a quien veía.

– ¡Kushina-chan! – exclama acercándose a su esposa quien al verlo hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Minato-kun! – se acerca para abrazar a su esposo, creyendo que no lo vería mas.

Naruko miraba a ambos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Naruto se escondía detrás de la pata de Kurumi para que no lo vieran, debería ser su hermana quien disfrutara ese momento.

El matrimonio después de ese reencuentro, Kushina observa a la pequeña rubia que no se había movido de su lugar, el rubio mayor hace lo mismo y ve que ella no había reaccionado en ningún momento por su aparición.

Iban hablar pero la zorra gruñe de fastidio, llamando la atención de la pareja.

– A pasado tiempo… Kyuubi – dice serio Minato.

– Veo que tratabas de manipular a mi bebé para que te liberara – dice Kushina.

– **Como si quisiera hacerlo. Ella iba quitar el sello por su propia cuenta, no se lo he prohibido y mucho menos le he dicho u ordenado** – responde.

– Sera mejor ir a un lugar mas… tranquilo – dice dando un chasquido con sus dedos llevando a los tres a un lugar diferente (ya saben cual) dejando a Naruto y Kurumi solos.

– **¿Por qué no quisiste mostrarte ante ellos?** – pregunta Kurumi.

– Quería que ella disfrutara ese momento, mientras ellos se distraen podremos hacer lo que estábamos haciendo – dice saliendo de la jaula y poniéndose frente al sello, mientras imbuía Chakra en su mano para poder tomar el sello y finalmente quitarlo, se aseguró de que ninguno de sus padres se diera cuenta ni Naruko.

Las rejas se abren dejando en libertad a Kurumi, la zorra sale de la jaula y se estira quitándose el entumecimiento, poco después aparece su otra mitad con Kurama sorprendiéndose de ver a un segundo zorro.

Después de unas explicaciones y otras cosas, Kurumi por fin entiende y se une con su otra mitad siendo una de nuevo y recibiendo los recuerdos de su otra mitad, transformándose en su forma humana al igual que Kurama.

– Escuchen, voy a ver a Naruko y a mis padres para presentarme con ellos – dice a lo que ambos Bijuus asienten, entonces Naruto desaparece.

 _ **Momentos antes con Naruko, Kushina y Minato**_

Los tres ahora en un lugar más cómodo para hablar, Minato toma la palabra primero.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo con tan solo verte Naruko, has crecido mucho – dice el rubio.

Naruko no decía nada. Las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba hecha un mar de emociones, alegría, tristeza, dolor y enojo.

– Naru-chan, ¿sabes quienes somos? – pregunta amorosamente Kushina.

Las manos de Naruko temblaban al igual que sus labios, sus ojos se humedecen y empezaban a llenar de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se llevó ambas manos a su boca para contener sus sollozos.

La pareja híbrido Saiyajin y Uzumaki, se preocuparon por el estado en el que ahora estaba la pequeña, pero no se esperaron lo que ella dijo.

– Ma...mamá …snif… papá – hasta este punto, la pequeña rubia ya no podía contener mas sus lágrimas, ver frente a ella a sus difuntos padres.

Ambos padres estaban sorprendidos, ella sabia quienes eran pero la pregunta era, ¿como lo supo?, pero dejaron eso de lado cuando su querida hija corrió hacia ellos y salto a abrazarlos.

Ellos no esperaron y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, haciendo eso un abrazo familiar mientras la pequeña Saiyajin rompía en llanto en el abrazo. Minato y Kushina no estaban mejor y también lloraron de ver por segunda vez a su pequeña hija, ya que la primera fue cuando nació.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, después de tanto tiempo al fin podían estar juntos aunque solo por poco tiempo, ambos acariciaban la cabeza de la rubia menor, para que dejara de llorar, al parecer tanto tiempo sola seria normal eso.

Un segundo después Naruko deja de llorar, se separa de sus padres a los que les regala un sonrisa aun con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Siempre quise… conocerlos –.

Minato y Kushina le sonríen amorosamente, su hija ahora estaba mas feliz que nunca a lo que Kushina habla.

– Naruko-chan, quisiera saber como has estado todo este tiempo – dice ella a lo que Naruko les empieza a contar.

Les contó todo lo que paso su vida en el orfanato al lado de su hermano, los maltratos e insultos hacia ellos, su expulsión y sus vidas en las calles donde su hermano la cuidaba a pesar de todo.

Minato y Kushina estaban sorprendidos y enojados por como la aldea trataban a sus hijos, habían dado todo incluyendo sus vidas para proteger las suyas, escucharon como el tercer Hokage al saber de su expulsión les dio un departamento y una pensión semanal para poder subsistir, claro que cuando ellos iban a comprar, los tenderos les vendían las cosas muy caras y podridas.

Las veces en las que las noches eran perseguidos para ser asesinados, pero su hermano era quien recibía ese trágico destino, ya que siempre la ocultaba para salvarla.

Ambos padres no creían lo que decía su hija, ¿qué tan despiadados son las personas a las cuales ellos dieron sus vidas?.

Pero lo que puso triste y que no se lo creían, era que Naruto su hijo mayor había desaparecido y años después lo declararon muerto, los actos de violencia hacia ella y su intento de suicidio, decidió guardarse que la intentaron violar para aumentar su preocupación, a lo que Kushina le pregunta.

– Entonces… ¿has estado sola todo este tiempo? – Naruko asiente haciendo que ella empezara a sollozar.

– Pero… – llama la atención de ambos – cuando iba a graduarme de la academia, por la puerta del salón… apareció mi hermano después de tanto tiempo.

Así, les empezó a contar todo lo que el había hecho en su viaje, todo lo que le contó se lo dijo a sus padres, las aventuras y las hazañas que realizaba, los exámenes chunin y la misión del país de las olas.

Ambos padres al escuchar esa historia que les contaba su hija, se sintieron orgullosos de su hijo mayor, se había convertido en todo un hombre (aunque aun no lo han visto).

– Naru-chan, dime esa chaqueta que tienes puesta no es tuya ¿verdad? – pregunta Kushina a lo que la pequeña mueve la cabeza en negación – awww mi niña esta creciendo y tiene novio.

Naruko ante ese comentario se sonroja de sobremanera, y empieza a decir incoherencias mientras jugaba con sus dedos al estilo Hinata Hyuuga.

– ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Como que mi bebé tiene novio!?, eso no lo voy a permitir, no lo voy a permitir, sobre mi cadáver, prefiero estar muerto a que mi hija tenga novio tan joven – comenta Minato con sus celos de padre activados y superando sus limites ( **me pongo el rastreador** – _Sus celos de padre son mas de 9000_ – **el rastreador explota por tal poder alv :v** ) haciendo que su hija y esposa lo vieran con cara de Poker Face.

– … –

– … –

– … –

– … –

– Ehhh, papá – habla Naruko.

– ¿Si hija? – pregunta.

– Pero… si ya estas muerto – responde ella con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

Minato al darse cuenta de la verdad, queda como un idiota y se hace bolita deprimiéndose.

– Mi hija ya fue desflorada – decía mientras hacia círculos en el suelo.

Naruko se pone mas roja que un tomate ante las suposiciones de su padre y le dice _"¡Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas, aun soy una niña!"_ (aunque es mas que obvio que quiere unirse en cuerpo y alma con su Naruto xd 7u7).

– Ya Minato-kun, no creo que eso haya pasado aun, además recuerda que tiene a su hermano que la protege de todo, incluso lucha contra extraterrestres. Además no creo que tenga novio, es una niña aun – dice tratando de calmarlo, cosa que logra de inmediato.

– Pero me pregunto donde estara, hace rato estaba conmigo y me dijo que quitara el sello que tenían las rejas – dijo haciendo que sus padres la vieran.

– ¿¡El fue el que te dijo que quitarás el sello!? – pregunta exaltado Minato.

– Si – responde la Uzumaki menor a lo que la Uzumaki mayor habla.

– No puedo creer que el te dijera eso, si lo veo le voy a dar la más grande paliza que hasta suplicara clemencia – dice eso al momento que su cabello levitaba en el aire en nueve colas dándole un aire aterrador haciendo que el par de rubios se alejaran un poco de ella.

Naruto que había aparecido cuando Naruko termino de decir la último, palidece pero se logra calmar, ya que el orgullo Saiyajin puede mas con el.

– Pero si no quiero morir aun mamá, además pensé que te alegraría verme – dice llamando la atención de los tres.

Cuando Minato y Kushina miran por primera vez a Naruto, casi se les salen los ojos de las cuencas y sus bocas tocaban el suelo si es que había uno.

Frente a ellos estaba su "pequeño" hijo, el cual se encontraba extremadamente cambiado, estaba convertido en todo un hombre, incluso se hacían la idea de que estaban alucinando, que hasta se frotaron los ojos para ver mejor, pero de nada sirvió, ese era su hijo en realidad.

– ¿Na...Naruto? – exclaman ambos padres recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

– En carne y hueso – responde a lo que su madre le pregunta.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso? – Kushina mira a su hijo de pies a cabeza.

– Nada malo, solo un poco de esteroides – responde a lo que todos lo miran con una Poker Face – Nah mentira, entrenamientos intensivos, dedicación completa, una gran determinación y un buen maestro… o mejor dicho maestros jejejejeje.

– Pero eso es algo que no se puede ganar en tan solo 6 años – dice el Híbrido Namikaze sin creerlo.

– Etto… es… una larga historia papá, pero que tal si hablamos en un mejor lugar – dice dando un chasquido de sus dedos para que todo vuelva a cambiar.

En un dos por tres, el lugar cambia a unas hermosas praderas y bosques, montañas, lagos y hermosos ríos de agua cristalina, pájaros volando y pequeños zorros jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro, además de una hermosa casa estilo occidental de dos pisos.

Naruto camina hacia la casa seguido de Naruko y sus padres, al entrar vennque todo esta muy decorado, alfombra fina en la sala, sofas comodos y elegantes, un candelabro colgando del techo, y jarrones de porcelana así como estatuas de zorros en unas partes, a lo que Minato da un silbido de asombro.

– Que detallista – comenta Minato.

– Gracias – agradece el rubio primogénito y se sienta en uno de los sofas a lo que la pareja se sienta en uno grande así como Naruko, quien se sienta al lado de su "hermano".

– **Parece que la familia esta reunida** – se escucha la voz de cierto zorro.

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia el segundo piso y ahí ven a una pareja de pelirrojos, ambos con bigotes en las mejillas y ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, que bajan al primer piso hasta reunirse con la familia y sentarse en otro sofá.

Kurama vestía como Naruto y Kurumi como Naruko, la Kitsune estaba abrazada del brazo del Bijuu mas poderoso del universo, mientras Minato y Kushina quedan confundidos por la aparición del par.

– ¿Quienes son ellos? – pregunta Kushina.

– **¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi tomate?** – dice encabronando a la mencionada tomate… ehhh digo digo a Kushina – **si hace unos momentos estabas enojada porque pensaste que había logrado manipular a tu hija** – pregunta en forma de burla Kurumi.

Ante esto la Uzumaki y el Namikaze quedan con los ojos como platos, ya que la pelirroja no era nadie mas que…

– Tu… ¿Eres Kyuubi? – pregunta Minato mientras Kushina palidecía.

– **Vaya tu reaccionaste mejor que ella** – dice Kurumi a lo que Kushina pregunta.

– ¿Como es que estas libre? – lo dice con cierto nerviosismo.

– … **Naruto me liberó al remover el sello que me contenía, básicamente me propuso un trato que no podía rechazar** – dice la Kitsune.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Naruto? – pregunta Kushina.

Naruto solo les mira con seriedad haciendo que ambos tuvieran un escalofrío, tal vez no les gustaría saber que mas puede hacer Naruto.

Naruto les empieza a contar todo, lo que pasara en el futuro, Akatsuki, la muerte de Hiruzen, Jiraya, La gran cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, Madara Uchiha y su resurrección, los nueve Bijuus que eran las partes de poder separadas del Juubi, y la resurrección de la diosa Kaguya.

Naruko, Kushina y Minato, estaban atónitos por lo que les contaba su hijo/hermano, había visto el futuro que llegaría a las naciones dentro de unos años y eso era algo irreal (Nota: no dijo que el es del futuro porque ahora si y se desmaian alv :v).

Los tres dirigen su mirada a Kurama quien asiente con seriedad, y les dice que el viene de un futuro alternativo a este, y que los mismos sucesos que pasaron en su mundo, también aparecerán en este, para esto tuvo que llevarse a Naruto lejos junto a Goku para entrenarlo y proteger su mundo.

– **Aparte de Naruto también hay otros mas que fueron entrenados por el mismo y después por el guerrero mas poderoso del universo, Son Goku** – relata Kurama.

– Así es – dice Naruto llamando la atención de sus padres y hermana – aparte de que los he entrenado un tiempo y después entrenaron con mi maestro, al final del entrenamiento nos dimos cuenta de algo – los tres Namikaze Uzumaki ágora estaban curiosos de lo que iban a decir.

– ¿Que cosa Onii-chan? – pregunta la rubia menor.

– Que yo de todos los demás era el poco mas débil y era superado por mis antiguos discípulos debido a mi falta de equilibrio en mi poder. La energía que yo poseo sigue siendo inestable y podía afectar a mi alrededor – dice.

– **Para resumirlo mejor** – llama la atención de todos – **No es que Naruto sea débil, al contrario, el es el mas poderoso de todos siendo superado solo por su maestro e igualado por su alumno estrella. La razón por la que Naruto esta así, es porque su poder es ilimitado, con el paso del tiempo seguirá creciendo sin detenerse y convertirse en una fuente humana de poder. A veces Naruto libera todo el poder sobrecargado de su cuerpo para no sufrir un colapso, o en el peor de los casos, mantener su poder y convertirse en una bomba que destruiría la galaxia completa… o el universo. Es por eso que a pesar de entrenar, pasa la mayor parte de meditando y entrenando para poder controlar su poder que se acumula a cada minuto que pasa. Naruko una vez que despierte sus genes paternos también pasara por lo mismo, es por eso que Naruto te hace entrenar de esa manera hace poco Naruko, para que aprendas a controlar tu poder a tu voluntad** – finaliza.

Naruko se observa a si misma y luego ve a su hermano que le da una amorosa sonrisa, ella se sonroja y su corazón empieza a latir mas rápido, ella abraza a Naruto quien le regresa el gesto mientras pone su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su amado.

Naruto le da un beso en su cabeza y le acariciaba el cabello, el matrimonio ve esa tierna escena con una sonrisa, se alegraban de que su hijo se preocupara por su hermana y demasiado.

Pero lo que ambos no esperaron, fue que la pequeña Uzumaki tomara del cuello a Naruto y le diera un apasionado beso en los labios que el con gusto corresponde tomándola de la cintura y pegándola mas a el, para después jugar con sus lenguas ganando un gemido de la rubia.

Cuando ambos hermanos estaban tan metidos en sus fantasías, se olvidaron por completo a su alrededor, solo importaban ellos nada mas. Cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, se detienen aun con sus bocas unidas. Se separan lentamente y giran su mirada lentamente hacia sus padres quienes estaban con los ojos salidos y las quijadas hasta el suelo, y no falto mucho para que Kushina sufriera un paro cardíaco.

– ¡Ahhh Kushina reacciona!, no vallas a la luz, no te dirijas a las puertas por favor – decía un recuperado Minato mientras le daba aire con las manos, con ayuda de Kurumi.

 _ **Unos minutos de reanimación después**_

– **U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to** – decía una emputada Kushina que se tronaba los nudillos y su cabello empezaba a levitar violentamente (ahora si señoras y señores, aquí Naruto ya valió verga, valió VER-GA).

El mencionado estaba rígido y sin poder moverse, su hermana que antes estaba con el, ahora se encontraba abrazada a su padre tiendo un tremendo terror al ver a alguien mas terrorífico que podía igualar a su hermano.

– Q...que que que que que, ¿que hice ahora? – pregunta aterrado el Namikaze Uzumaki.

– **Estas muerto, ¿me oíste?, estas… ¡MUERTO!** – exclama la pelirroja con llamas rodeándola, preparando sus puños que extrañamente se envolvieron en fuego (al estilo Ace de One Piece) y…

 _ **Fuera de la casa**_

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – fue el súper grito mas varonil que había dado Naruto en toda su puta vida xd.

Después de un rato de masacre al estilo Kushina Uzumaki xd, vemos a un aporreado Naruto casi muriéndose siendo reanimado por su hermana con un extraño frasco de contenido dudoso dado por Kurama.

– Vamos hermano reacciona, por favor – decía preocupada.

Unos momentos después el olor del contenido del frasco hace reaccionar a Naruto, quien empieza a oler el aroma sintiendo los efectos hasta por fin volver en si con una cara de asco.

– Puaj, Guacala, ¿pero que carajos es eso? – pregunta.

– No lo se, Kurama me dijo que esto te haría reaccionar en un dos por tres – responde ella.

– Kurama ¿que clase de sales son esas? – pregunta frotándose la nariz por el olor.

El mencionado que estaba con Kurumi muy acaramelados, voltea para responder a su pregunta.

– **¿Eh?, ¿que sales?, esas no son sales** – responde para después poner una sonrisa estúpida estilo Urahara con forma de 3 – **son mis análisis**.

Ante eso Naruto rápidamente siente que devolverá el desayuno por lo que mas rápido que el Hiraishin se va al baño para no sufrir, Naruko hace lo mismo para lavarse las manos mientras Kushina y Minato ven esto con una gota en la nuca.

– **Jahahahahahahahaha, nunca me canso de hacer esto, jajajajajaja…. ¡Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay!, duele duele duele duele duele duele duele, me duele Kurumi** – exclama a dolorido el zorro de las nueve colas ya que la Zorra de nueve colas le estaba jalando fuerte la oreja con a un niño de primaria.

– **Madura de una vez quieres Kurama** – dice enojada soltando su oreja dejándola hinchada.

– **Ya veras, cuando todos se vallan, te voy a dar un "Castigo"** – le dice haciendo que la Kitsune entienda el doble sentido de la palabra, logrando que ella se sonroje mas que su cabello y un escalofrío recorra su ser, si estando separada no pudo aguantar las horas intensas de sexo salvaje con el terminando después convertido en un acto de violación, esperaba y le rezaba a su padre que por fin pueda salir de esta y no termine abatida a medio coito.

Un rato después ambos rubios, regresan del baño para volver a reunirse con sus padres, todo volvió a la normalidad pero Kushina estaba pensativa, cosa que notó su esposo.

– ¿Sucede algo Kushina? –.

– Es que… me estado preguntando, ¿por qué si ya hemos estado tanto tiempo hablando con nuestros hijos, porque no hemos desaparecido aún? – pregunta ella haciendo que Minato se diera cuenta de ello y le diera la razón.

– Eso se debe a mí – todos miran a Naruto – quería que Naruko pasara mas tiempo con ustedes y sintiera lo que era tener el amor de un padre y una madre.

Naruko abraza a Naruto y le da un beso en la mejilla, Minato y Kushina sonríen por el acto que había hecho Naruto, de pronto ambos padres empiezan a desaparecer preocupando a Naruko.

– Hijo, cuida mucho a tu hermana – dice Minato.

– Naruto-kun, Naru-chan, sean felices en todo momento, tienen nuestra aprobación – dice Kushina sonrojando al par y sacando una sonrisa en ambos Bijuus.

– Pero sobre todo, recuerden que nosotros siempre… – dice Minato abrazando a su esposa.

– Los amaremos/los amaremos – dicen ambos para finalmente desaparecer del lugar.

Cuando ambos Bijuus y rubios quedaron solos, Naruto dijo que ya era hora de descansar, por lo que el y Naruko regresan al mundo real para ir a sus habitaciones, mientras ambos zorros iban a la habitación de la casa en el espacio mental.

Ya los dos estaban en la puerta de su habitación y se despiden con un beso en los labios para dormir y empezar el nuevo día de mañana.

 _ **Con Erza**_

La pelirroja de Fairy Tail estaba algo pensativa después de la conversación que tuvo con Ddraig y Albion después de finalizar el entrenamiento de supervivencia.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ambos dragones celestiales estaban sentados frente a una pelirroja que se preguntaba que era lo que querían.

– **Escucha lo que te vamos a decir tomate** – dice Ddraig encabronando a Erza – **no lo vamos a repetir dos veces así que no interrumpas.**

– ¿Que van a decirme? – pregunta mientras su ceja izquierda tiembla por como la llamo hace poco.

– **Es sobre ti Erza** – dice Albion llamando su atención, ya que no quería que nos pelearan – **hemos descubierto algo muy interesante dentro de ti.**

– ¿Uh?, ¿que seria? – pregunta.

– **Dentro de ti. Esta habitando el espíritu de un dragón** – dice dejándola sorprendida.

– ¿Como? –.

– **Tal como escuchas, el espíritu de un dragón esta dentro de ti, pero solo es una pequeñisima parte** – dice Albion.

– Entonces… – la interrumpe Ddraig.

– **No, no puedes hacer nada para conectarte con el alma del dragón, solo con ayuda de Naruto o un sentimiento verdaderamente fuerte puede ayudarte a conectarte con ella** – le explica el dragón rojo.

– **No comas ansias Erza Scarlet, o mejor dicho… Erza Belserion** – las palabras de Albion dejan confundida a la pelirroja.

– ¿Que quiere decir con Belserion?, ¿que tiene que ver el antiguo rey de los dragones de mi mundo conmigo? – pregunta la hija de Irene.

– **Tus preguntas pronto tendrán las respuestas que deseas. La paciencia, es una virtud Erza, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás** – finaliza el dragón blanco.

Así concluyó la conversación de nuestra querida maga de reequipamiento con los dos Dragones Celestiales, para que los tres regresaran de nuevo con el resto para saber que tipo de entrenamiento recibirán ahora de su maestro.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Después de pensar en eso, Erza decidió dormir, ya que mañana tendría que practicar su arte de la espada con Ki, además de tomar un descanso durante los últimos 5 días.

Ella presentía que algo muy grande iba a pasar en los exámenes chunin.

* * *

Ya saben, si les gusto dejen suss comentarios, también inviten a mas personas a leer la historia, cuidense y hasta la próxima vez (^w^/).


	19. Chapter 12

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de Naruto el Ninja Legendario, que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero disculparme por un pequeño error que cometí en el capítulo anterior. Ya que había puesto a Irene la madre de Erza en Tártaros, cuando ella debería estar en Alvarez por ser una de los 12 escudos Spriggan (perdón pero no recuerdo si así se llaman). También si hubo otros errores en los capítulos anteriores, por favor, haganme saber en los comentarios.

También quiero decirles que si quieren que Trunks tenga pareja ya que el va estar en a historia haganme saber en los comentarios y diganme quien quiere que sea su pareja o parejas ya que puedo darle un máximo de 3 chicas.

* * *

Les daré una lista de las chicas que del harem de Naruto:

Naruko (principal)

Satsuki

Hinata

Haku

Chicas que están libres:

Kasumi (ella no tiene nada con Zabuza ya les diré porque en otro capítulo o al final de este capítulo).

Yugao

Shizune

Mei (Ve solo con admiración a Naruto y si quieren que tenga algo con el rubio digan en los comentarios por favor).

Koyuki

Samui

Mabui

Konan (Si quieren claro).

Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Karin (obvio le daría a Trunks los papeles de legalización xd).

Por ahora todas ellas son las chicas que están libres y sin pareja en la historia, ya veré quien obtiene mas votos y la que gane sera la pareja o las que ganen serán parejas de Trunks. Y si quieren que Naruto tenga alguien mas en su harem digan en los comentarios.

Ahora si empecemos con el capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

La mañana había llegado a Konoha y todos empezaban a abrir sus negocios para el pan de cada día, pero en la casa de cierto Saiyajin las cosas estaban un poco locas xd.

En la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki

Todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando del desayuno preparado por el rubio. bueno… casi todos ya que Naruko, Satsuki, Hinata y Haku se miraban con intenciones de matarse mientras Erza, Karin, Yugao y Gine comían con incomodidad debido a la escena excepto Naruto que miraba aburrido eso.

Haku, Hinata y Satsuki habían ido a la casa del rubio a despertarlo pero también para quitarlo de las garras de su "hermana".

Si se preguntan como es que ellas se miraban así pues deberemos retroceder un poco atrás.

Flashback

Naruto despierta de su sueño para empezar con el día por lo que intenta sentarse para estirar su cuerpo pero algo se lo impedía, por lo que baja la mirada para encontrarse con su hermana durmiendo en su pecho. Bueno eso hubiera sido normal de no ser porque ¡estaba solo en bragas!.

– "¡Que carajos!" – Naruto se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado para no ver a su hermana.

Además se preguntaba sobre ¿por qué no quiso dormir sola?. Se lo preguntaría por lo que debería despertarla para que ella también saliera y se pusiera ropa.

– Naruko-chan despierta – le dice suavemente moviéndola un poco pero no daba resultado – ¿Naruko?.

– Mmm 5 minutos mas – responde intentando acomodarse.

– Nada de 5 minutos te levantas ahora mismo, o no habrá ramen para el desayuno – le dice haciendo que ella despierte rápidamente.

– ¡No por favor, hazme lo que se te antoje pero no me quites mi preciado ramen! – exclama mientras abrazaba a Naruto pidiendo piedad.

– Hmm ¿lo que quiera? – dice de forma juguetona.

– Lo que quieras – dice sin saber que era lo que decía.

– Entonces… ¡aqui voy! – Naruto se lanza sobre ella para hacer lo que "quiera".

– Ahh ¿Naruto pero que haces? – gemía debido a que Naruto la estaba manoseando de los pechos.

– Hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿que no dijiste que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera? – pregunta para besar su cuello.

– Ahh s-si lo dije, p-pero aun no creo que debamos – dice pero luego siente una descarga de placer – ¡Ahhh!.

Naruto empieza a chupar los pechos de Naruko haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte. El rubio no quería que acabara ya que no podía aguantar mas el tener que esperar para satisfacer sus instintos pero la vida es dura y cruel.

¡PUMMM!

La puerta de la habitación es derribada por tres lolis que miran de forma asesina a la rubia que estaba viéndolas con burla debido a que su plan había salido bien. Ya que las demás también querían estar con el pero se las ingenio y las dejo inconscientes para que no pudieran hacer nada, aunque ella tampoco pudo hacer mucho.

– ¡ESTAS MUERTA PERRA UZUMAKI! – Hinata, Satsuki y Haku se lanza a matar a la rubia quien se libera y les responde el ataque.

Naruto para no terminar en fuego cruzado toma un cambio de ropa y usa la tele-transportación para irse de ahí.

Fin flashback

Después de desayunar Naruto se dirige a la torre Hokage donde se encuentra con Hiruzen y Jiraya que estaba allí y les explica sobre la invasión que se llevará a cabo en 14 días.

Deciden tomar medidas para evitar que los inocentes salgan heridos, pero tampoco sin tener que llamar la atención del enemigo o todo se iría al caño. Reúnen a todos los Jounnin, Chunnin, Anbu y se les explica sobre lo que pasara en los exámenes para que estén alerta. Los jefes de clanes también fueron advertidos por lo que también tomaran medidas de protección.

Pero Naruto no les quiso contar nada sobre la invasión de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu ya que eso se lo dejaría a Trunks y los demás.

14 días después en el estadio de los exámenes Chunnin

Todos habían cerrado sus negocios y fueron directamente hacia el estadio para ver la ultima etapa de los exámenes donde se seleccionarán a los ninjas que serán Chunnin. Además de que estarán los hermanos Uchiha y por nada se lo perderían.

Incluso escucharon que la "demonio" había pasado a las finales excepto su hermano y todos querían ver como seria derrotada y humillada ya que escucharon que se enfrentaría contra el novato del año pasado Neji Hyuuga.

(Me saltare las presentaciones y el discurso del Hokage si es que dice uno que no recuerdo y empezaremos los combates).

En el estadio estaban Gine, Erza, Karin, Yugao y los demás viendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

– El primer combate sera entre Naruko Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga – dice Genma – todos excepto los combatientes salgan de la arena.

Todos obedecen la orden y solo se quedan Naruko y Neji.

– ¡Comiencen! – exclama Genma.

– Mejor rindete. Tu destino es perder contra mi – dice Neji queriendo que ella renunciara.

– Si claro lo que tu digas, pero solo si admintes que eres un emo con tendencias gay y que Hinata es mas fuerte que tu – le dice enojando al Hyuuga.

– Jamas, ella es una fracasada y siempre sera una fracasada al igual que tu – dice el ojiperla con enojo y rencor hacia la Hyuuga.

Naruto que estaba con los demás novatos que no habían pasado y los respectivos Jounnin a excepción de Kakashi estaba viendo y escuchando lo que había dicho Neji miraba lo que pasaba.

– Siento lástima por Neji – dice llamando la atención de los demás.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta Asuma.

– Naruko no dejara que Neji se siga burlando de Hinata, ellas dos son muy unidas junto a Satsuki y Haku – responde y ve como Naruko tenia la mirada ensombrecida – Y por eso siento mucha lástima.

Naruko no dice nada después de escuchar como Neji le dice que su hermano es un estúpido fracasado que se convirtió en Jounnin solo porque el Hokage le tuvo lástima y no era mas que un inútil como todos los demás.

– Tu hermano es un gran y estúpido fracasado, incluso un inútil que se convirtió en Jounnin solo porque el Hokage tuvo aprecio y lástima de el. Ahora dime, ¿que harás Uzumaki? – le dice Neji.

– … Voy hacer que sientas mucho dolor – responde levantando la mirada enseñando una sonrisa sombría con sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra.

Naruko se envuelve en humo llamando la atención de todos lo espectadores y los Kages. cuando se disipa el humo toda la población masculina salio volando por los aires por una hemorragia nasal de gran nivel al ver lo que había dejado ver el humo.

Una rubia de grandes pechos, piernas torneadas, vientre plano y un rostro angelical, vestía un traje naranja que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación. (Nota del autor: Imaginen un traje como el de Goku pero femenino que es una falda naranja y un camisa naranja y otra azul oscuro debajo, ustedes me entienden como el que tiene Pan… creó :v) su cabello lo tenía atado en dos coletas como siempre dándole un toque mas provocativo, tenia el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el hombro derecho y en la espalda el kanji de Kitsune.

– Vas a pagar por haber insultado a mi hermano Hyuuga – dice cortante la Uzumaki menor caminando lentamente hacia el miembro de la rama secundaria.

– ¡No te creas nada maldita puta barata! – los demás novatos y los Hyuuga que miraban lo sucedido osea Hanabi, Hiashi y unos ancianos quedaron desconcertados por eso.

– Puedo soportar que me insulten incluso puedo soportar que me digas puta, pero… no tolero que insulten a mi hermano quien me entrenó y se esforzó por hacerme mas fuerte. Quien dio todo para que yo pudiera cumplir mis sueños y me lograran respetar, así que sera mejor que digas tus ultimas palabras Hyuuga porque no tendré ninguna pizca de clemencia hacia ti – dice oscuramente mientras su cabello se levanta en nueve colas aterrando a muchos allí y cierta azabache madre de la Uchiha menor y el emo con un palo en el culo mira a Neji con mucha lástima.

– Pobre chico, tenia toda una vida por delante – suspira Mikoto quien estaba con los Hyuuga.

– ¿Por qué lo dice Mikoto-sama? – pregunta Hanabi.

– Porque conozco muy bien a Naruko ella esta muy apegada a su hermano que lo ve con algo mas que admiración, es su ejemplo a seguir y quiere ser como el para superarlo, cuando alguien habla mal de el en su presencia ya no vuelve a respirar – responde muy preocupada la Uchiha mayor.

Naruko camina lentamente hacia Neji que sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y no podía moverse de su lugar.

– "¿Por qué diablos no puedo moverme? ¿Acaso estoy temiendo de ella?, ¡no!" – pensó Neji tratando de moverse.

– ¿Miedito Hyuuga? – pregunta en burla la rubia sin dejar de caminar.

– ¡No me subestimes plebeya! – Neji logra moverse y sale a atacar a la Uzumaki.

Neji utiliza el estilo del clan Hyuuga y arremete contra Naruko quien sin nada de esfuerzo bloquea todos los ataques con un dedo de su mano derecha. el ojiperla se enoja y frustra por eso ya que no podía acertar ningún golpe.

Naruko toma ambos brazos del castaño y le da un cabezazo haciéndolo retroceder, desaparece y aparece a un lado de Neji barriéndolo de los píes despegándolo del suelo y finalizando con una patada que lo manda hacia arriba (como Trunks en el torneo infantil).

Todos admiran como el Hyuuga se perdía y perdía y perdía y perdía en las nubes hasta que se perdió, todos esperaban que descendiera durante un buen rato pero no aparecía dejando a todos extrañados.

– Uyy espero que Naruko no lo haya mandado fuera de la atmósfera – dice Naruto llamando la atención de los demás que lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¿De que hablas Gaki? – pregunta Zabuza siendo segundado por Kasumi.

– ¿Como que fuera de la atmósfera? – la peliplata estaba confundida.

– Naruko durante este tiempo no se la paso sin hacer nada, ella entrenaba hasta el cansancio para poder convertirse en Chunnin. Incluso si no lograba pasar la ronda eliminatoria ella seguiría entrenando para los siguientes exámenes. Digamos que tiene una fuerza brutal que podría dejar tus huesos hechos polvo como lo hace Tsunade o mucho peor que ella. ¡Ho! Miren hay viene – les avisa viendo el cielo seguido de todo los espectadores.

Tal como había dicho Naruto el pobre Neji venia descendiendo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo donde sufriría un gran caída.

¡BOOOOMMM!

Cuando cae levanta una cortina de polvo tapando el lugar pero Naruko usa una técnica de viendo y disipa el polvo dejando ver a Neji todo herido en el suelo con los huesos rotos.

Naruko se acerca y le da de su energía para ayudarlo ya que la paliza aun no terminaba, cuando Neji se levanta ve como Naruko estaba parada frente a el con su cabello ondeando lentamente llenándole de terror haciendo que retroceda por eso, pero Naruko avanza hacia el.

(Aquí Naruko y Neji cruzan unas palabras como en el anime y le muestra el sello del pájaro enjaulado y le dice todas sus "emo"tivaciones).

– Bueno nadie la tiene fácil Neji a excepción de cierto emo con peinado de culo de pato, perdón pero tendré que acabar con esto – en un rápido movimiento le da un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire al pobre Neji quien trata de recuperarlo pero termina inconsciente.

– ¡La ganadora es Naruko Uzumaki! – exclama Genma generando gritos de felicidad de parte de Naruto, Satsuki, Hinata, Haku, Mikoto, Erza y Karin.

– ¡Así se hace Naruko! – le dice Naruto.

– ¡Por fin bajaste de las nubes a ese emo! – le grita Satsuki.

– Parece que deberás hablar con Neji, Hiashi – le dice Mikoto al jefe del clan.

– Tienes razón – responde Hiashi.

Naruko sale de la arena y se dirige a sus amigas quienes la abrazan y felicitan al igual que los demás participantes menos los de Suna.

En el palco de los Kages

Podemos ver a Hiruzen sonriendo con orgullo al ver la victoria de su nieta y no solo el, también estaba Jiraya con esa misma expresión además estaban con el "Kasekage" y la Mizukage Mei que vio el combate de la hermana de su salvador.

Había enviado la invitación todos los Kages pero ninguno aceptó a excepción de Mei y Rasa que irían a ver los combates.

– ¿Que le pareció el combate Lord Kasekage? – pregunta Hiruzen.

– Estuvo espléndido, esa chica tiene potencial pero las emociones la dominaron por un momento – comenta.

– A mi parecer creo que ella solo estaba actuando, recuerden que la mejor arma de un ninja es el engaño – da su opinión Mei.

– Estoy de acuerdo con lady Mizukage Lord Hokage y Lord Kasekage, el arte del engaño es una de las principales tácticas de los ninja – apoya Jiraya.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunta a los Kages.

– Yo creo que se gano el título – dice Mei.

– Esta bien creo que me engaño la pequeña, ella merece ascender – apoya Orochimaru.

– De acuerdo entonces ella asciende – aprueba Hiruzen.

Devuelta en la arena

De vuelta con los chicos, Genma anuncia el siguiente combate que es entre Kankuro y Shino pero el Sabaku abandona generando sospecha en algunos.

(Los combates son como en el anime y solo faltan los combates de Naruko vs Haku, Hinata vs Satsuki, Yugito le gana a Kurotsuchi debido a que ella poseía a Matatabi y solo usaba su Chakra en situaciones de emergencia o cuando lo necesitaba).

– Hinata Hyuuga y Satsuki Uchiha, por favor ambas participantes bajen a la arena – dice Genma a lo que ambas kunoichis obedecen.

Cada una se miraba seriamente ya que su oponente era alguien que no se debe subestimar por nada.

En ese momento atrás de Naruto aparecen tres siluetas encapuchadas con una gabardina, todos toman distancia y poses de pelea excepto Naruto además de que todos pensaron que la invasión estaba empezando e iban a dar la orden pero hizo algo que los sorprende.

¡PUMMM!

– ¡NO VUELVAN APARECER ASI CASI ME DAN UN INFARTO! – exclama.

En el suelo ahora estaba uno de los encapuchados mas preciso el de en medio con humo saliendo de su cabeza y un pequeño cráter en su lugar.

– No era nuestra intención Naruto-kun pero quería saber como seria tu expresión al hacer esto – dice la que estaba a la derecha que era una mujer por su voz.

– ¡PUES YA LO SABEN! – le responde.

– Bueno ya sera mejor que se tranquilicen, no dejan de llamar la atención – responde el de la izquierda calmado pero nervioso a la vez.

– Ok/Ok – responden ambos.

Pero un golpe hace comer el suelo a Naruto y todos ven que era el encapuchado que estaba en el suelo y aunque no se miraba estaba cabreado.

– ¡QUE PUÑETAS TE PASA MALDITA RUBIA! – le dice.

– ¡DÍMELO TÚ PUTO INSECTO! – dice chocando su frente con la del encapuchado.

– ¡QUIERES PELEAR RICITOS DE ORO! – le provoca.

– ¡CUANDO QUIERAS ENANO! – dice listo para agarrarse a los vergazos.

¡PUMMMM!

Un golpe en la cabeza a ambos los calma y ven que la culpable de eso era nada mas y menos que Gine quien traía una sartén doblada en su mano.

– Se calman los dos – dice ahora amenazándolos y remplazando la sartén con la temible y legendaria chancla asesina mata dioses 9000.

– H-hai – dicen ambos cargados de miedo por lo que pueda hacer la mujer Saiyajin.

Ya con todo calmado todos vuelven a ver la arena donde estaba a punto de empezar el combate, hubo una que otra pregunta acerca de las personas encapuchadas pero Naruto les responde que no dirán nada y tampoco se mostrarán a menos que sea la ocasión.

– Yo seré la triunfadora – dice Hinata poniéndose en pose de pelea del puño suave de la tortuga llamando la atención de los Hyuuga.

– Eso lo veremos – le responde Satsuki poniéndose también en pose de la tortura.

– ¡Comiencen! – da la señal el supervisor.

De pronto ambas se envuelven en humo sorprendiendo a todos, pero Mikoto y los Jounnin dirigen su mirada a Naruto sorprendiéndose de el estuviera sonriendo. Cuando el humo se disipa toda la población masculina sale volando por el aire… otra vez.

Ya no estaban dos kunoichis en el centro de la arena si no que ahora estaban dos diosas que rápidamente de ganaron el odio y envidia de todas las mujeres excepto de Naruko, Mikoto, Gine, Mei, Karin y Erza. Ambas estaban con trajes idénticos a los de Naruko solo que el de Satsuki era blanco con morado (como el color de la ropa de Sasuke en Shippuden) y el de Hinata era lavanda con blanco. Además de que al igual que Naruko esas ropas hacían resaltar cada una de sus curvas, su buenos y firmes traseros así como sus pechos de copa D, sus piernas torneadas y su bello rostro digno de unas diosas. Además que tenían su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, y tenían el símbolo de su clan en el mismo lugar que Naruko y el kanji de Kitsune también en la espalda.

– "¿Que clase de entrenamiento les ha dado Naruto?" – fue la pregunta que recorrió la mente de todos.

Sin esperar nada ambas se lanzan al ataque de frente y cuando están cerca la una de la otra ambas chicas chocan sus antebrazos la una contra la otra intentando forcejear a su contrincante.

– ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!, ¡Satsuki-chan! ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo! – les grita Naruko apoyando a ambas chicas.

– ¡Vamos bebé, enseña de que están hechos los Uchihas!, ¡Hinata-chan demuestra de lo que es capaz la Hyuuga mas fuerte de Konoha! – les grita Mikoto avergonzando a Satsuki e impresionando a Hinata y mucho mas a Hiashi por esas palabras, ¿que quiso decir con eso de la Hyuuga mas fuerte de Konoha?.

Ambas no se distraen mas y de un salto se separan tomando distancia y en cuando tocan el suelo con el pie se vuelven a lanzar al ataque con sus secuencias de golpes rápidos y precisos y patadas poderosas.

Todos rugen de emoción por presenciar esa increíble batalla entre dos de los clanes mas poderosos de la hoja, el Clan Hyuuga y el Clan Uchiha.

– ¡SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD HAN SOBREPASADO SUS LIMITEEEEEES! – exclama a los cuatro vientos el sensei peinado de tazón xd.

– ¡CALLATE MALDITO FENÓMENO! – Gine lo calla haciéndole una Tumba Rompe Cuellos al estilo Undertaken y Kane xd.

– ¡LAS CHICAS TIENEN UNAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNAS! – grita Lee pero es callado por Erza quien le aplica un RKO estilo Randy Orton xd.

– Callese – dice Erza mientras tenia un pie en la cabeza de Lee.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellas se alejan para no ser los que siguieran en su lista.

– "Ellas dan miedo" – fue el pensamiento en general de todos menos Naruto :v.

De regreso con las diosas xd

La batalla era digna de ver hasta por los legendarios Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, sus habilidades en combate eran precisas y mortales además bailaban como si de una danza se tratara ya que eso era lo único que podían ver… un baile.

Con una patada en el pecho a Hinata, Satsuki se impulsa hacia atrás y hace una secuencia de manos en el aire.

– ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego! – lanza su técnica contra Hinata.

– ¡Estilo de agua: Bala de agua! – contrarresta la bola de fuego con la de agua.

Las técnicas crean una densa neblina que impide a los espectadores ver el combate que volvía a empezar con choques metálicos dando a entender que tenian un combate a mano armada.

– Moo no se ve nada, ¿Onii-chan puedes disipar la niebla? – pregunta Naruko.

– No sera necesario – responde el rubio sin dejar de ver la arena.

¡PUMMM!

Un choque de puños crea una onda de aire que disipa la niebla dejando a las personas ver de nuevo el combate, cuando ven a las chicas todos observan como ambas tenían sus puños conectados la una con la otra (al estilo de Goku vs Ub), además de que ellas estaban dentro de un cráter pequeño causado por el choque.

Todos incluso jurarían que estaban viendo pequeños rayos eléctricos salir de los puños de la Hyuuga y la Uchiha, además de que ambas se miraban de forma amenazante y retadora dando a entender que querían vencer.

Hiashi estaba en shock y los ancianos no estaban mejor ya que sentían que su estado de salud no estaba bien, pero Hanabi veía a su hermana con estrellitas en los ojos y una mirada Kawaii que hasta daban ganas de abrazarla. cuando terminaran los exámenes le pedirá si puede entrenar con ella.

– ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Hinata da un grito de pelea y en un rápido movimiento con su puño cargado de Chakra le golpea el mentó dislocándole la quijada y mandándola al cielo haciendo que se pierda en el.

– "Ma-maldición" – pensó al ser lanzada al cielo.

Después de llegar a mas de 500 metros de altura la Uchiha empezó a descender a gran velocidad hacia la arena.

– ¡Estilo de Hielo: Campo de estacas! – todos los presentes y los Kages perdieron el aire en un jadeo sincronizado cuando escucharon a la Hyuuga decir esa técnica dándoles a entender que la Hinata puede…

– "¡Puede utilizar Ninjutsu de agua y de hielo!" – pensaron todos ya que no creían que la Hyuuga pudiera utilizar técnicas.

Satsuki al ver lo que estaba abajo empezó a buscar formas de evitarlo, el aire que sentía al estar descendiendo no dejaba que pensara con claridad además de un ave que pasaba a esa altura.

¡Click!

Abrió los ojos cuando una descarga eléctrica llega a su cerebro y la hace reaccionar con la respuesta a su pregunta ¿como evitarlo?, fácil... volando.

Cuando estaba a solo pocos metros de ser empalada por las estacas a solo unos 5 centímetros queda suspendida en el aire repentinamente y empezar a elevarse hacia arriba lentamente y estar fuera de peligro.

Todos quedaron con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas y la boca abierta hasta el suelo al ver algo que no creían para nada.

Kurotsuchi que estaba viendo eso también estaba con la boca por los suelos y los ojos fuera de sus cuencas al igual que sus compañeros y su sensei.

– A...a…acaso e...ella… – no podía decir nada debido al shock.

– esta… esta… – dijo otro compañero.

– ¿¡VOLANDO!? – dijeron todos… de nuevo.

Satsuki se pone en tierra firme y ve seriamente a Hinata que hacia lo mismo, su boca la tenia abierta debido a que se le había desencajado de su lugar a causa del puñetazo de la peli azul, así que lleva su mano a la quijada y de un movimiento.

¡Crack!

Con un fuerte sonido grotesco que hizo a varios vomitar y a otros desmayarse o conteniendo la comida además de ver con asco esa acción, regresa su quijada al lugar donde pertenece.

En el palco de los Kages

– Eso fue lo mas asombroso y grotesco a la vez que haya visto en mi puta vida – comenta Jiraya recibiendo un asentimiento de los Kages.

– Es impresionante que esas chicas tenga tal fuerza, destreza y habilidad. Además que velocidad al momento de atacar y eso de poder volar ya me lo esperaba – comenta Mei recibiendo las miradas de los Kages y los guardias.

– ¿Acaso usted ya lo sabia Lady Mizukage? – pregunta Hiruzen.

– Así es, después de todo… yo también soy discípula de Naruto – suelta la bomba la Mizukage.

Todos en el palco de los Hokage estaban con los ojos como platos y también casi con la boca abierta al igual que los cuatro del sonido que estaban disfrazados, no se creían lo que oían ¿un Jounnin entrenando a un Kage? Eso es algo impresionante que no se ve todos los días ademas de irreal.

– Ahora entiendo porque solo enviaba clones a la oficina para que hicieran su trabajo – comenta Ao.

– ¿Dijiste algo Ao? – pregunta dulcemente Mei haciendo que todos se estremezcan.

– N-nada Lady Mizukage – responde con miedo.

– Mira que sorpresa y yo pensando que era el primer discípulo del mocoso – comenta Jiraya sorprendiendo a todos… de nuevo.

Con Hinata y Satsuki

Las dos estaban viéndose fijamente buscando derrotar a su amiga, aunque Hinata ahora tenia mejores condiciones que Satsuki por lo que ella no debe bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

– Oye Hinata – llama la atención de la mencionada.

– ¿Que pasa Satsuki? – pregunta.

– Que tal si hacemos una apuesta – propone la azabache llamando la atención de la ojiperla y los espectadores.

– ¿Una apuesta?, ¿que clase de apuesta propones? – pregunta llena de curiosidad al igual que todos los chismosos.

– Mmm… no creo que aceptes, después de todo te vas acobardar ya que eres una cobarde y la mujer mas pura que existe que hasta dejarías a una monja en vergüenza – le dice viéndola con una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata al ser llamada cobarde le crece una vena en la frente y sus ojos se vuelven blanco.

– ¡Di de una puñeta vez cual es tu jodida propuesta! – ya se cabreó la Hyuuga.

Todos vieron impresionados el cambio de actitud de Hinata, nunca la habían visto de esa forma y era muy nuevo para ellos.

A Satsuki le crece aun mas la sonrisa y por alguna razón que no sabia, Naruto sintió un escalofrío advirtiéndole que lo que sea que vaya a decir la Uchiha no le va gustar para nada en el mundo y que su vida peligraría.

– La propuesta que estoy dando es que la quede ganadora de esta batalla podrá… – son sonrisa se agranda mucho mas convirtiéndose en una sonrisa pervertida que dejaría a Jiraya como un niño inocente además de un rubor que cubira sus mejillas.

– ¿Es? – ahora si estaba mas encabronada la Hyuuga.

– la propuesta es que… la que gane podrá tener es… ¡tener una noche de sexo salvaje desenfrenado con Naruto-sensei tomando su virginidad y perdiendo la nuestra! – revela sin perder esa expresión.

Naruto, Kaiser, Trunks, Jiraya, Kurama que estaba dentro de Naruto, Hiruzen y toda la población masculina que estaban tomando una bebida la escupen rápidamente al escuchar la propuesta de Satsuki.

– ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritan todos los presentes.

Muchas mujeres estaban con un súper sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de la Uchiha que al parecer no tenia ningún tipo de vergüenza en decirlo.

– "Esa chica tiene ovarios" – pensaron todas.

De pronto la el aire se empezó a sentir pesado y frío además de sentir un enorme instinto asesino que paralizo a todo ser vivo incluso los que estaban fuera de las murallas para la invasión. Lentamente dirigen su mirada hacia la causa de esa presión y lo que ven no les gusto para nada, ya que las responsables eran dos lolis que emitían una aura hambrienta de sangre de color púrpura y negra además de roja en Naruko y azul turquesa en Haku.

– ¡DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HABLANDO UCHIHA DESGRACIA! – todos corren de su alcance para evitar ser asesinados protegiéndose del otro lado del estadio.

– Yo solo estoy proponiendo una apuesta y si Hinata tiene una mejor que lo di… – no termina de hablar cuando Hinata habla.

– ¡ACEPTO LA APUESTA! – dice ella dejando atónitos a todos los Hyuuga y a Naruto que ahora estaba pálido del miedo ya que Hiashi lo miraba con intenciones asesinas y armado con una Katana.

– "¿¡Bills que vergas te hice para merecer esto!?" – pregunta así mismo mientras lloraba por su desgracia – O-oigan porque mejor no se calman y se toman las cosas con… – trata de hablar y calmarlas pero…

– ¡TE CALLAS! – gritan las cuatro dejándolo pálido del miedo.

– ¡Hai! – el pobre Naruto se sienta en las gradas como todo niño regañado.

– "Pobre" – piensan todos en conjunto.

– ¡Escuchen bien míseras arrastradas que no lo diré dos veces!, ¡nadie se va acostar con Naruto mas que yo! – les dice Haku mas que cabreada.

– ¡Nadie me va quitar a mi hermano! – exclama Naruko con su cabello levitando aterrando a todos.

Y así durante unos 5 minutos las chicas estuvieron peleando por sobre quien se iba acostar con Naruto en esa noche y nadie se atrevía a detenerlas ya que si lo hacían simplemente estarían dirigiéndose a su propia muerte.

¡PUMMMM!

Excepto uno claro que ahora mismo les da un golpe en la cabeza a las cuatro enterrándolas en el suelo y ese uno era nadie mas ni menos que Naruto, quien ya estaba hasta los huevos de furioso nivel Broly.

– ¡SE ME CALLAN DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE YA ME TIENEN HASTA LA MADRE ¿ME OYERON?! – les dice con una cara de miedo y aumento su poder así como su instinto asesino para hacerles entender de que no estaba jugando en lo absoluto.

Ahora todos pasaron de tener miedo de las cuatro lolis hacia el guerrero Saiyajin quien tenia los ojos blancos como Broly. Las cuatro ahora con mucho miedo se le quedan viendo a su maestro y amor platónico abrazadas entre ellas por la intensión asesina que desprendía el rubio.

– Aye – exclaman las cuatro.

– ¡Y QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE YO NO SOY UN MALDITO TROFEO NI NADA DE ESO, Y SI VUELVEN HACER OTRA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESTA LES VOY A PONER "ESE" CASTIGO! – les advierte dejando mas que pálidas a las chicas cuando oyeron "ese" castigo, así que asintieron rápidamente no queriendo enojarlo mas – Bien, ahora si, Naruko y Haku si no salen de la arena ahora mismo no me tentaré el corazón cuando las lleve al "cuarto de castigos".

¡ZUMMMM!

Mas rápido que un rayo ambas ya estaban en las gradas refugiándose detras detrás de Zabuza y Gine temblando de miedo.

– Muy bien chicas pueden seguir con su pelea – dijo Naruto con su aspecto alegre y calmado dando un cambio drástico en su actitud en un giro de 360° grados retirándose a su lugar dejando a todos con una poker face y a otros con una cara de WTF.

(Ahora si seguiremos con la pelea porque si no aquí la pasaremos hasta que llegue el 2020 xd).

La Hyuuga y la Uchiha se lanzan al ataque conectando cada una su antebrazo con la de su contrincante que forcejeaba para vencer. Un momento después de un salto ambas se separan y cuando tocan el suelo saltan hacia la otra para volver a atacar, pero ahora es en el aire donde su combate se reanuda con puñetazos y patadas que ambas bloqueaban exitosamente ya que sabían lo que haría la una y la otra.

– ¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego! – exclama Satsuki lanzando su ataque a Hinata a corta distancia.

Pero Hinata desaparece en un sushin de viento y reaparece detrás de Satsuki dándole un codazo debajo de la nuca haciendo que se arrodille y darle una patada pero Satsuki lo bloquea rápidamente y le da la patada a ella en el pecho haciendo que retroceda.

Ambas en una distancia de 10 metros alejada de la otra, ambas se miraban con una sonrisa salvaje que hacia entender a los guerreros como Gine, Naruto, Trunks, Káiser y Jiraya entre otros que estaban disfrutando de la batalla.

– Esto tiene que ser una broma, si estoy soñando que alguien me pellizque – dice Sakura que aun no creía lo que veía.

Naruto le aparece por detrás y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con algo de Chakra que la manda a comer piso, ese acto hace que Ino se parta de la risa al igual que Naruko y Haku.

– ¡Dije pellizque! – le reclama a Naruto con un chichón en la cabeza.

– Uy pues perdón me equivoque – le dice Naruto al estilo de los memes haciendo que las dos rubias y la pelinegra rieran con mas fuerza. – "Venganza, hooo dulce, dulce venganza".

La chicas se volvieron a lanzar al ataque chocando antebrazos queriendo remeter y ganar terreno pero ninguna se dejaba vencer. Se separan de un salto girando en el aire y cuando sus píes tocaron el suelo se volvieron a lanzar al ataque, en donde ahora su pelea término siendo en el aire.

Todos estaban impactados de lo que veían y no tardaron en gritar de emoción por tal pelea. Poco después se vuelven a separar tomando distancia para tomar impulso y volver arremeter.

¡PUMMMMMM!

Un fuerte sonido acompañado de una onda de choque se hizo escuchar en el centro de la arena donde estaban Satsuki y Hinata con sus puños conectados en la mejilla de su oponente (así como Trunks y Goten).

Ambas se seperan y toman distancia de nuevo creando al mismo tiempo sellos de mano.

– ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu dragón misil de fuego! –.

– ¡Estilo de agua: Jutsu dragón misil de agua! –.

Ambas con sus ataques listos, los envían para atacar a la otra y ganar ese combate por el amor (y la virginidad) de su amado maestro.

Ambos ataques chocan entre si creando una gran cortina de niebla impidiendo ver, de no ser por naruto que la disipo a tiempo para ver como ambas chicas tenían en sus manos un Rasengan de Fuego y Agua.

Las dos kunoichis a toda velocidad se dirigen hacia su enemiga con un grito de batalla y levantando su mano para conectar su…

¡RASENGAN!

Las dos esferas chocan entre si creando ventiscas fuertes que hizo a los demás cerrar los ojos por ello, un rato después se ve como la esferas se fusionan y brillan, algo que no le gusto nada a Naruto.

– Esto es malo – dice el rubio llamando la atención de todos.

Pero antes de que alguien le pudiera decir algo un gran temblor se hace presente con una explosión.

¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!

El lugar donde estaban las chicas luchando estalla y dos siluetas se estrellan contra los muros del estadio generando una nube de polvo.

Pasa un poco de tiempo y el polvo se va disipando. Cuando se desvanece por completo en los muros ven que lo que estaba estampado en ellos, eran nadie mas que Hinata y Satsuki las cuales por su estado estaban muy mal heridas e inconscientes, segundos después se ve como los cuerpos de ambas caen al suelo.

– Como Hinata Hyuuga y Satsuki Uchiha no pueden continuar, el combate es declarado un empate – dice Genma en el centro.

Los gritos de jubilo no se esperaron en escuchar y todos estallaban en vítores por la batalla, los médicos no tardan en llegar con camillas y se las llevan a ambas para ser atendidas.

Hiashi estaba paralizado del shock por lo que sus ojos veían y no le mentían, su hija "inútil" sabia la técnica del Cuarto Hokage y no solo eso, también había aprendido volar y a usar Ninjutsu de hielo y agua, aunque para obtener hielo debe tener viento para poder hacerlo, entonces eso significaría que…

– "Ella puede controlar tres elementos" – pensó el Hyuuga.

– "Nee-sama es tan asombrosa, le voy a pedir que me entrene" – dijo en su mente la pequeña Hyuuga con una mirada Kawaii.

– ¿¡Que te sucede Hiashi!? – pregunta Naruto haciendo que todos lo vieran – ¿Acaso no crees lo que ves?, ¿no crees que tu hija "inútil" resultó ser incluso 10 veces mejor que tu, ¡no!, es mas. Ella es 100 veces mejor que todos los de tu clan juntos que se rigen por estúpidas leyes y reglas. Tu no sabrías diferenciar ni siquiera en las apariencias.

– Insinuas que nunca pude ver entre ella y Hanabi ¿verdad? – pregunta el Hyuuga.

– ¿A poco si?, haber si es cierto eso, entonces dime ¿en que se parece Chabelo al burro? – pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa de burla además de que Kurama dentro de el se estaba riendo de lo lindo al ver como caería tan fácil.

Los Kages, las alumnas de Naruto, los sensei de los demás novatos y hasta los novatos prestaron atención a lo que se desarrollaba.

– No lo se, no conozco a ningún Chabelo y no se en que se parece a un burro, ¿en que se parecen? – responde Hiashi haciendo que Naruto riera internamente.

– ¡En que Chabelo te mete a la catafixia! – dice Naruto aguantando hasta este punto el ataque de risa, además de que no ayudaba la risa de Kurama.

– ¿Y el burro? –.

– ¡Te mete la que te asfixia! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – responde Naruto echándose a reír como maniático.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos en el estadio se echaron a reír como nunca en su vida ya que esa fue la mejor broma que hayan hecho en la vida, además de que se la habían aplicado al líder del Clan Hyuuga.

¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! – dicen todos los hombres incluyendo a Trunks y Kaiser.

En el palco Hokage

Incluso los Kages se rieron de eso y Jiraya estaba feliz de que le hayan hecho esa broma a Hiashi, hasta que decidieron dar sus opiniones sobre el combate de las chicas.

– Que dicen después de ver este combate ¿Lord Hokage, Lady Mizukage, Lord Kasekage? – pregunta Jiraya a los Kages.

– Pues por mi parte ellas dieron un gran espectáculo, su forma de pelear es impresionante y se mantuvieron calmadas evitando que sufrieran a mayores – comenta Mei.

– ¿Lord Kasekage? –.

– Yo digo que merecen el ascenso, me han impresionado – comenta Orochimaru.

– ¿Lord Hokage? –.

– No tienes porque decirme Jiraya, es obvio que ellas dos ascienden – dice Hiruzen orgulloso de ambas kunoichis.

– Entiendo – Jiraya al igual que los demás prestan atención a la arena para empezar el combate siguiente.

Ya con el lugar despejado, Genma se pone en el centro del lugar y anuncia el siguiente combate de los exámenes.

– El siguiente combate sera entre Naruko Uzumaki vs Haku Yuuki, ambas combatientes bajen a la arena por favor – dice el Chunnin.

La Uzumaki y la Yuuki bajan a la arena quedando frente una a la otra viéndose con fiereza y determinación. Naruko se ajusta la banda en su frente al igual que Haku, a lo que Genma da la señal de comenzar.

– ¡Comiencen! – Genma salta para evitar caer en fuego cruzado, ya que cuando vio el anterior encuentro no cabía duda que este seria igual que el otro.

Pero como ocurrió con Naruko, Satsuki y Hinata. Haku también se envolvió en humo y al desvanecerse los hombres salen otra vez volando por una hemorragia nasal y otros veían a Haku como un pedazo de carne.

Haku ahora tenia el cabello atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba al trasero, tenia las mismas vestimentas que las demás en color negro y azul celeste, tenia el símbolo del clan Yuuki en el mismo lugar que las demás tenían el símbolo de su clan, el cual era un copo de nieve (no se cual sea el emblema del clan ya que no lo miré xd). Además del símbolo Kitsune en la espalda en honor a su maestro pero en otro hombro tenia también el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Estaban viéndose un momento hasta que una explosión de humo se hizo presente en el estadio del cual pronto se revela a Kakashi y a Sasuke.

– Hola, lamento la demora pero nos perdimos en el camino de la vida – responde Kakashi con su típica expresión.

Pero en eso ambos sienten una sed de sangre hacia ellos y ven que las causantes de eso eran Naruko y Haku que los miraban con una sonrisa sádica las cuales les dio miedo.

– Si no salen en menos de 5 segundos en este momento ambos se perderán en el camino… – les dice Naruko dejando la frase incompleta.

– pero en el del otro mundo – completa la frase Haku.

Ambos sin vacilar salen corriendo de allí hacía sus respectivos lugares para evitar una trágica y dolorosa muerte a manos de las dos lolis.

Ya sin nadie que las interrumpiera, las chicas no necesitaron palabras para decir algo y en un estallido de velocidad se lanzaron al ataque con golpes y patadas poderosas a una velocidad inhumana para los civiles y los ninjas nivel Anbu como Kakashi. Excepto para Gine, Jiraya, Erza, Mei, Naruto, Kaiser, Trunks y Elor. Hiruzen y Orochimaru tenían problemas para verlas pero aun así veían simples borrones de los golpes de ambas. Orochimaru vio que ahora Naruko se hizo mas fuerte que la ultima vez que lucharon en el bosque de la muerte y eso seria un problema para sus planes.

Naruko contrarrestaba los ataques de Haku y la Yuuki hacia lo mismo con los de ella pero en un movimiento rápido, Haku creo una lanza de hielo bloqueando un golpe de la rubia y girando rápidamente la lanza dándole en el mentón a Naruko con la punta de ella haciéndola retroceder pero no sin antes lanzar un kunai con sello explosivo que explotó al contacto con Haku.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!

La explosión ocupo la mitad del estadio haciendo que todos se cubrieran por la ráfaga de viento que se había producido y Naruko retrocedió un poco mas para estar a salvo, además sabia que eso no le haría nada a la Yuuki después de todo ambas entrenaron juntas con Satsuki, Hinata, Erza y Karin.

De repente un una fuerte ventisca disipa el polvo y se deja ver a Haku sin ningún rasguño y con viento rodeándola, se impulsa en sus piernas y se lanza a Naruko quien detiene con dificultad el puño de la pelinegra, pero la Yuuki no se detiene allí y lanza una patada a la cabeza de Naruko quien esquiva sin soltar su puño pasando sobre ella, pero eso no se acaba allí y con el mismo pie, Haku trata de darle en el mentón por lo que Naruko la suelta y mientras Haku giraba verticalmente para después tocar tierra, en un movimiento rápido patea a Naruko en la zona del abdomen lanzándola unos metros hasta caer y detenerse.

La Uzumaki se impulsa con sus manos para ponerse de pie rápidamente y lanza shurikens a la Yuuki quien saco dos kunai para repeler el ataque.

– ¡Jutsu clones de sombras shuriken! – exclama la kunoichi rubia haciendo que aparecieran cientos de shuriken.

– Maldición ¡Estilo de Viento: Balas de aire comprimido! – Haku utiliza una técnica de viento contrarrestando todas las shuriken de Naruko.

Naruko chasquea la lengua en señal de molestia, pero luego sonríe con astucia confundiendo a Haku y a la vez que la hacia fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Que es tan graciohuaaaaa!? – no termina de hablar cuando es arrastrada de forma sorpresiva hacia el suelo dejándola con la cabeza por fuera de la tierra ya que su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado dentro de la tierra y le haría difícil salir de allí. Pero, eso seria aplicado a una persona normal y Haku… ya no era normal.

Con los Kages

– Es una chica muy lista, utilizo las shurikens como distracción para poder hacer un clon y esconderlo debajo de la tierra hasta que su momento llegara – dice Orochimaru disfrazado como Rasa.

– Te equívocas Lord Kasekage – le dice Mei con una sonrisa – "Esa chica es una chica muy astuta, igual a su hermano".

– ¿A que se refiere Lady Mizukage? – pregunta el Kasekage.

– Lo que Lady Mizukage quiere decir, es que Naruko había hecho esa estrategia cuando ocurrió lo de la explosión, y cuando el momento llegara el clon haría su parte del plan – explica Jiraya viendo como Haku estaba enterrada hasta el cuello.

– Esa chica es igual a su padre y madre a la vez – dice el Hokage con una sonrisa viendo a su nieta adoptiva.

Con Naruto

Naruto veía a ambas chicas que daban todo de si para ganar este combate, y eso lo hacia sonreír de orgullo porque ambas querían ganar con determinación ése combate.

– "Han crecido mucho… Naruko, Haku. Al igual que Hinata y Satsuki" – piensa para si mismo el rubio.

De vuelta con las chicas

Naruko estaba en frente de la ahora enterrada Haku quien la veía con una mirada aburrida, mientras la rubia la miraba con burla mientras le enseñaba el signo de paz.

– Mejor rindete – le dice Naruko.

Haku en cambio sonríe con dulzura haciendo que Naruko tuviera un mal presentimiento.

– Nopis – exclama Haku.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

De repente Haku explota atrapando a Naruko en la explosión dejando impactados a todos los espectadores.

Naruto veía todo analizando cada suceso que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y además de mirar de forma seria las acciones de ambas combatientes.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipa, ven que solo queda un cráter causado por la explosión hecha por Haku. Poco después en un sushin aparecen ambas chicas viéndose seriamente.

– ¡Vamos Naruko-chan, demuestra de que estas hecha! – gritaba Gine apoyando a la rubia.

Pero sus palabras hacen que Zabuza frunce el ceño y mira a Haku para también animarla.

– ¡Haku, no te dejes vencer por la mocosa tienes que ganar!. ¡PON EN ALTO EL NOMBRE DEL CLAN YUUKI! – grita con todas sus fuerzas Zabuza a su hija adoptiva.

Haku abrió los ojos un poco por eso y en esa milésima de segundo su cuerpo y mente reaccionaron a gran velocidad que ni siquiera Naruko pudo ver y término con un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire y dejándola en shock.

Todos quedaron sin aliento y rígidos por lo que acababa de suceder, ya que hace unos momentos se estaban mirando seriamente pero al último segundo Haku ya estaba enfrente de Naruko con su puño conectando su estómago.

Naruko retrocede lentamente de Haku con un gran dolor en su estómago, un hilo de saliva salia de la comisura de sus labios y trataba de tomar aire pero Haku no la deja y se pone detrás de ella para barrerle los pies dejándola boca arriba pero no se detiene y sigue girando sobre su eje para después de dar la vuelta impregnar su pie con Chakra para acto seguido aplastar sus costillas con total fuerza que Naruko tuvo que ahogar un grito para evitar que la oyeran y darle el placer a su rival.

Naruko estalla en humo dejando sorprendidos a todos y haciendo que Haku baje su guardia.

– "¿Un clon de sombra?, pero cuando?" – fueron los pensamientos de la Yuuki.

Pero no tuvo que pensar mas ya que fue tomada desprevenida por atrás recibiendo un súper uppercut en la espalda baja despegándola del suelo haciendo que gire un par de veces en el cielo. Pero Naruko tampoco se detiene allí y de las palmas de sus manos invoca un par de cadenas las cuales se enrollan en los pies y cuello de Haku, para después atraerla de nuevo a ella con gran fuerza para que descendiera velozmente.

Cuando llego hasta Naruko ella la recibe con una rodilla en su cintura quebrándole lo mencionado en el proceso, pero no se detiene allí y la lanza otra vez al cielo un poco alto sobre su cabeza para después volverla atrapar y esta vez destrozar su espalda y con ella unos órganos con la parte trasera de su nuca. Y todo eso hecho a lo mero Jax de Mortal Kombat ( no se como se dice pues no soy medico ni cirujano… aunque… no estaría mal esa carrera, lástima que soy patético).

Haku sintió un dolor indescriptible que no pudo ni gritar debido a lo que había hecho Naruko y todos los del estadio estaban anonadados de lo que habían presenciado.

La Uzumaki menor suelta a la Yuuki tirándola a un lado de ella haciendo que la pobre Yuuki-ona caiga de rostro al suelo si poder moverse.

Kakashi estaba impactado por lo que acaba de ver en el combate que incluso tuvo que usar su Sharingan para poder verlas aunque fuera por poco, incluso Sasuke que estaba que hervía de rabia ya que no podía ver y copiar los movimientos de las "perdedoras" como el les decía.

– "Su nivel de velocidad es endemoniada mente alta, es como si hubieran entrenado con las pesas de Gai y su fuerza es sobrenatural como si fueran entrenadas por Lady Tsunade" – piensa el peli plata con sudor recorriendo su mejilla.

– "Esas malditas perdedoras ¿como pudieron ser tan fuertes. Yo debería tener ese poder para matar a Itachi y vengar a nuestro clan para recuperar nuestro honor" – piensa Sasuke aparentando los dientes con fuerza.

Gai estaba igual de impresionado que todos y no solo por la fuerza bruta que poseían, si no que también por su velocidad.

– "Es como aquella vez que Lee se quito las pesas para pelear contra Gaara. ¡No!, esto es incluso demasiado para alguien con la velocidad de Lee, es como si fuera yo usando las puertas de Chakra" – piensa Gai viendo a las chicas.

– "Naruto-sama es sin duda un gran maestro" – piensa Gine sonriendo por el avance de las chicas.

– Este gaki si que no me deja de sorprender, cada vez nos sorprende con otra cosa nueva – dice Zabuza recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

– ¡YOSH NARUKO-CHAN Y HAKU-CHAN SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN MAS QUE EL MISMO SOL! – grita a los cuatro vientos un acelerado Lee.

– ¡ASÍ SE HABLA LEE Y PARA CELEBRAR ESO DAREMOS 500 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA ALDEA CON PESAS Y CAMINANDO CON LAS MANOS! – exclama Gai igual que Lee.

– ¡Gai-sensei! –.

– ¡Lee! –.

– ¡Gai-sensei! –.

– !Lee! –.

– ¡GAI-SENSEI! – Lee lo abraza.

– ¡LEE! – corresponde el abrazo Gai.

Ante esa escena un fondo del atardecer aparece con unas olas golpeando las rocas y de fondo el sonido de una musica barata y aves volando por hay.

Todos retroceden del dúo de raros y Kakashi hacia sellos de manos y decía "Liberar liberar liberar, ¿¡por qué carajos no me libero!?" y Zabuza se fue a un bote de basura para vomitar todo el almuerzo por la horrible escena.

– ¡AHHHHHHHH MIS OJOS! – exclaman Trunks, Kaiser y Naruto que no se movían y sus estaban rojos y salia humo de ellos como si se estuvieran cociendo (como el pez ciudadano de Bob Esponja al que se le queman los ojos cuando ve la cabeza calva del Rey Neptuno en "Bob Esponja la Película").

Dentro de Naruto

– AHHHHHHHHHH ESO ME ESTA DANDO CANCER DE OJOS, ME QUEMA ME LASTIMA POR DENTRO, NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS, NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAAAAAAS! – exclama Kurama enloqueciendo por que veía.

– Porque esas son las mías Kurama – le dice Kurumi que había usado la conexión de bestia con cola para ver a su pareja, mientras tenia una ceja temblando por que Kurama la tenia zarandeando de las piernas.

– Ohhhh… ups – dice Kurama para dejar en libertad las piernas de Kurumi.

De regreso con las chicas

Después de que Gai y Lee hicieran esa traumática escena mata dioses del olimpo y de los 12 universos, y que Gine junto a Mikoto le hicieran una súper llave rompe huesos y una patada en los huevos que a mas de uno le dolió todo, volvió a la normalidad.

Haku se levanta del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa viendo a Naruko sin ninguna expresión y la rubia también hacia lo mismo con ella.

– Con que así serán las cosas ¿eh? – dice Haku liberando al momento una gran cantidad de Chakra y el suelo debajo de ella se empezaba a cubrir de hielo y el aire a si alrededor se volvía frío.

– ¿Hace falta que lo diga? – le pregunta Naruko liberando también una gran cantidad de su Chakra y el aire a su alrededor se volvía violento y el suelo se llenaba de cortes.

Las dos aun liberando parte de su poder empiezan a elevarse por los aires dejando sin aliento a Kakashi y llenando de rabia y odio acompañado de envidia y celos a Sasuke.

– "Así que van a usar sus nuevas técnicas ¿eh?, al parecer no quieren guardarse nada" – pensó Naruto para después reír llamando la atención de los novatos y los demás.

– Oye Naruto ¿sabes que es lo planean? – pregunta Kiba.

– Si, lo se – responde el rubio.

– ¿Puedes decirnos que están haciendo? – pregunta Ino.

– Una de las nuevas técnicas que les enseñe cuando las entrenaba –.

– ¿Que tan poderosa son esas técnicas? – pregunta Kakashi.

– Dependiendo de quien las sepa y como las usa – responde Naruto.

Siguieron elevándose hasta quedar a mas de 400 metros encima de todo el estadio. Naruko empieza hacer sellos de manos y Haku la imita haciendo lo mismo.

– Es una técnica que desarrollé basándome en las cadenas de diamantina del Clan Uzumaki. – responde Naruto viendo como empezaban hacer sellos ambas kunoichis – Cuando estaba entrenando con mi maestro me puse a entrenar con mis habilidades maternales. Así que empecé por lo mas difícil y eso eran las "Artes de Sellado Uzumaki" y cuando termine, me puse a practicar mis cadenas hasta convertirme en un guerrero nato con ellas. Pero un día me llego una cosa a la mente, y eso era, si solamente nuestro clan poseía las cadenas de diamantina de Chakra que se creaban a base de la misma energía ya antes mencionada solo por nosotros y nadie mas… ¿alguna vez intentaron hacer que nuestras cadenas de Chakra tomaran otro tipo de forma física?. Y con eso en mente me puse a descubrirlo hasta tener como resultado… muchas cosas maravillosas y asombrosas – finalizó viendo con una sonrisa de lado a las chicas.

– ¡Estilo Cadenas de Diamantina Uzumaki: Armadura de Diamantina! – exclama la princesa del remolino.

De la espalda de Naruko empiezan a surgir cadenas que ondean en su alrededor, para después empezar a envolverse en los brazos, piernas, pecho y cabeza de Naruko envolviéndola por completo y las cadenas empezaron a brillar evitando que vieran el cambio de la rubia.

– También me pregunte "¿Y si pudiera hacer armaduras a base de otros tipos de elementos como el fuego o agua o de algún uno que otro Kekkei Genkai?", y pues el resultado fue… – Naruto deja la respuesta al aire.

– ¡Arte Secreta de Hielo del Clan Yuuki: Armadura de Hielo! – exclama Haku.

– Único y muy satisfactorio para mi – finaliza dando una sonrisa orgullosa por sus logros.

Un aura azul celeste empezó a rodear a Haku y el aire a su alrededor empezaba a mostrase debido a las frías temperaturas que desprendía la Yuuki-ona. Después de un segundo el aura brillante de Haku se empezó a intensificar hasta que terminó envolviéndola por completo como a Naruko.

Todos miraban expectantes lo que pasaba en el cielo incluyendo Kaiser, Elor y Trunks ya que tenían curiosidad sobre las habilidades nuevas que Naruto había creado.

El brillo que rodeaba las chicas se intensificó en un momento cegándolos para después desaparecer en ese instante como llego.

Cuando el se calmo, todos empezaron abrir los ojos para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz del día y eso les tomo un minuto.

Cuando se adaptaron de nuevo ven al cielo donde están ambas kunoichis y lo que ven los deja con la boca abierta y con grandes hemorragias nasales (de parte de los hombres claro). Las mujeres solo maldecían y sentían envidia por ambas chicas que las hacían sentir inferiores.

Naruko y haku ahora estaban descendiendo lentamente hacia el suelo con la mirada de todos los presentes puestos en ellas… o mas bien en sus armaduras.

Naruko llevaba una minifalda dorada, guantes de diamantina sin dedos dorados, en los antebrazos, brazos y piernas las demás partes de armadura hecha de las cadenas de diamantina. Usaba botas doradas y tapando sus pechos una pechera/sostén metálica de diamantina que tenían la forma de plumas hermosas y en la cabeza una diana que tenia… ¿orejas de zorro?. Además de eso llevaba una especie de tela de combate dorada de la cintura para abajo que tapaban su intimidad.

Naruto aunque fue quien creó esa técnica y que ya había visto a Naruko antes esa armadura aun no se acostumbraba a ella y cada vez que la veía así sentía que moriría desangrado.

– "A pesar de que ya la he visto antes en su armadura, aun no me acostumbro y siento que "Junior" esta despertando, ¡VOY A MORIR DESANGRADO! – exclamaba en su mente el Uzumaki mayor con una mano en su nariz y la otra en su entrepierna mientras sentía que se desmayaba.

Haku estaba vestida de la misma manera que Naruko con la diferencia de que su armadura era azul celeste y no llevaba diadema y aparte de eso, ella llevaba un collar hermosos de hielo con forma de copos de nieve.

Cabe decir que Zabuza estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión y sentía que sufriría un paro cardíaco, pero cuando Naruto y el vieron como todos los hombres se comían con la mirada y babeaban a las chicas ya que las veían con ojos de lujuria. Ambos liberan su instinto asesino y con una mirada que decía: "Si las siguen viendo de esa manera, los castro sin anestesia" hace que todos se aterren y se calmen a excepción de Káiser y Trunks. Káiser y Trunks estaban en el suelo con la cabeza botando humo debido a un putazo propinado por Elor quien se enojo con Káiser porque miraba a otra chica que no era ella y a Trunks porque no quería que fuera un pervertido (Yo: Pobre Trunks, y eso que ni siquiera es un pervertido y es demasiado educado xd :v).

Naruko y Haku se analizaban por un momento para después darse una sonrisa.

– Nada mal – dice Naruko a Haku.

– Lo mismo digo – responde Haku.

Haku empieza a crear una esfera celeste del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto al igual que Naruko que hacia una pero de color verde.

Ambas se lanzan con su ataque en manos directo a su contrincante y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse ambas esferas, estas desaparecen rápidamente para dar paso a dos poderosos puños que al contacto con el otro crean una onda de choque junto el sonido del golpe resonando en dentro y fuera del estadio.

¡PAMMMM!

El golpe fue tan potente que el suelo debajo de ellas se resquebrajó y se hundieron por el cráter que se formó allí, además de que el golpe creo un camino de destrucción hasta llegar a la pared del estadio. En este caso, detrás de Haku y detrás de Naruko por la onda de choque (Yo: espero entenderme porque a duras penas me entendí je je je).

Se separan de un salto tomando distancia y cuando tocan el suelo se lanzan de nuevo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las personas empiezan a rugir de emoción animando a Haku y se estarán preguntando "¿por qué solo a ella?", pues fácil, ya que toda la aldea no deja que el pasado se vaya y le tienen un gran rencor y odio a "los demonios" como les dicen a los Uzumaki, aunque solo los hombres a Naruto ya que a las mujeres aun les parecía lindo a pesar de ser demonio.

Haku de un movimiento rápido barre los pies de Naruko haciendo que quede suspendida en el aire y le da una patada en el torso pero antes de que lo hiciera, Naruko toma su pie y con sus fuerzas la lanza al cielo.

La rubia se repone y en una de sus manos aparece una extraña esfera amarilla y la lanza hacia a la Yuuki. Haku mira eso en el cielo y crea también el mismo ataque y lo lanza contra el de Naruko para que ambos terminen peleándose por el dominio, pero como ninguno cedía ambas esferas estallan.

¡BOOOOOOOMMM!

Todos quedaban maravillados por el espectáculo y gritaban de emoción y apoyaban más y más a Haku haciendo a Naruto, Erza, Gine, Zabuza, Mikoto, Trunks, Kaiser y Elor fruncir el ceño. Todos los aldeanos eran unos estúpidos por no ver el esfuerzo que daba Naruko en la batalla.

Sasuke estuvo viendo el combate desde el inició y solo podía sentir varias cosas… ira, y envidia. Ira porque la perdedora se había vuelto mas fuerte que antes al igual que la estúpida de la Yuuki, dándole a entender que su hermana y la ciega también se habían vuelto mas fuertes. Y envidia porque ellas podían volar y habían aprendido mas técnicas poderosas agregándolas a su arsenal.

– "Maldición. Maldito Uzumaki, ¿como es que a mi hermana, la ciega, la Yuuki y la perdedora las entrenas y les enseñas todas esas técnicas y a mi no?. Yo necesito ese poder para vengar a mi clan. ¡MALDICIÓN!" – Sasuke estar pensando en nada mas que solo venganza, estaba cegado por la ira, envidia y arrogancia, defectos que no debe tener un guerrero y eso es lo que no vio Naruto en las chicas ni en los demás a excepción de Ino y Sakura que siempre se peleaban y se sentían superiores con tal de llamar la atención de Sasuke.

Y en Sasuke claro vio todo lo antes mencionado y por eso no lo entreno, además de que ya sabia cual seria su vida en el futuro pero aun así quería que Sasuke cambiara su forma de pensar.

Las chicas se vuelven a comunicar con golpes creando ráfagas de aire a causa de eso. Atacaban y se defendían por lo que ninguna de ellas podía dar un avance en la batalla.

De pronto de forma repentina una bola de energía cae del cielo y se estrella contra el suelo creando una gran explosión.

Naruko y Haku salen volando a los lados del estadio debido a que les había alcanzado dar.

– Valla, valla, parece que llegamos en buen momento. ¿Nos dejan unirnos a la fiesta? – se escucha una voz en los cielos.

Todo el mundo dirige su vista hacia arriba de sus cabezas y ahí ven a 5 personas flotando en el aire sorprendiendo a todos los presentes a excepción de unos.

Uno era un pequeño hombre verde con cuatro ojos, calvo y llevaba la armadura del imperio así como el rastreador.

El segundo era un hombre grande de piel azul ojos rojos y no tenia pupila, calvo también y tenia la armadura del imperio además del rastreador.

La tercera era una mujer de piel roja cabello blanco, tenia puesto el rastreador y llevaba el atuendo imperial femenino y el rastreador.

La cuarta era un hombre de piel normal como los humanos, llevaba poco cabello rojo y era el mas grande de todos con 2 metros altura, llevaba el uniforme imperial y el rastreador.

La última era una mujer de piel morada, ojos rojos, cabello negro y cuernos resaltando a los lados de su cabeza. También tenia un rastreador y el uniforme imperial femenino, y veía a todos con una sonrisa al igual que los demás.

– ¿Que?, ¿acaso les comió la lengua el gato? – pregunta Ginyu.

Naruko y Haku se levantan un poco aturdidas y lastimadas por el ataque y se juntan para ponerse a la defensiva.

Pero en ese momento del estadio los encapuchados, Naruto y Erza salta a la arena viendo seriamente a los invasores y poniéndose enfrente de las chicas. Jiraya sabiendo lo que se avecinaba puso en marcha la evacuación de los civiles.

– ¡EVACUEN A LOS CIVILES, LOS NINJAS DE LA ARENA Y DEL SONIDO NOS INVADEN, PONGAN EN MARCHA EL PLAN DE PROTECCIÓN Y CONTRAATAQUE! – exclama el peli blanco.

En eso las explosiones en las murallas no se hacen esperar y los ninjas enemigos empiezan la invasión a la aldea. De pronto el Kasekage toma a Hiruzen como rehén y salta al techo del palco Hokage siendo seguido los cuatro del sonido para después poner la barrera de los cuatro soles, aunque Mei, Ao y Chojuro junto a Jiraya logran entrar para frenar a Orochimaru.

Jiraya mira seriamente al Kasekage junto a los demás y decide dejar la farsa de una vez.

– Hasta que por fin haces tu movimiento Orochimaru – dice Jiraya.

Orochimaru y los demás a excepción de Hiruzen se sorprenden por lo dicho, pero a Orochimaru no le da tiempo pensar ya que Hiruzen logra zafarse del agarre del Sennin y lo patea alejándolo lejos de su posición y se junta con la Mizukage y los otros.

– Siempre supimos desde el inicio que esto pasaría Orochimaru – dice Hiruzen cambiando a su traje de batalla.

Orochimaru se reincorpora y viendo que había sido descubierto se quita el disfraz y los ve con una sonrisa.

– Me sorprenden, ¿como supieron que esto iba pasar? – pregunta el Sennin.

– No se… bueno si se pero no te wa decih :v – le dice Jiraya en modo trol xd.

– Siempre fuiste un payaso Jiraya, por eso no tenías chica – le dice Orochimaru.

– Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, mejor rindete y aleja a tus hombres de la aldea o sufre – le dice Jiraya seriamente.

– No lo creo – le dice con una sonrisa preparando se los de manos y enviando una bola de fuego a su dirección.

Los Kages y sus ninjas se preparan para la batalla contra el Sennin serpiente.

Después de que se diera la señal de alerta, los ninjas como Kakashi, Zabuza, Kasumi, Asuma y los demás empezaran a contraatacar y proteger a los aldeanos.

Gine decide apoyar a la buena causa ayuda con la evacuación y abatimiento de enemigos dejándolos heridos mas no muertos.

Los novatos ayudan también pero ven como los de la arena se llevan a Gaara que repentinamente se había quedado inconsciente al bosque, por lo que Sasuke junto a Shino y Shikamaru van tras ellos.

Con Naruto y los demás

El rubio Saiyajin analizaba a sus oponentes viendo que opciones tenia, ya que quería librar la batalla con los menos daños posibles a la aldea.

Trunks se descubre al igual que Káiser y Elor dejando sorprendidos a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y a las chicas.

– Ustedes – dice Ginyu viendo con ira a Káiser y Elor – ¡Malditos traidores!.

– No Ginyu, nosotros no somos traidores, fuimos expulsados del clan demonio por nuestras diferencias al igual que las demás chicas – le responde Káiser.

– Ya veo, entonces eso significa que puedo matarlos – dice la Capitana viendo sus oportunidades.

– No en mi guardia malditos – responde Naruto serio viendo la escena.

El Namikaze Uzumaki saca su bolsa de semillas y se la lanza a Naruko por detrás de el sin mirarla, dejando confundida a la rubia menor.

– Comance una cada quien, llevenle una a Satsuki y a Hinata para que se repongan y ayuden contra la invasión. ¿Entendido? – dice Naruto a lo que las chicas responden con "Hai" para desaparecer en un sushin para ayudar a sus amigas con su salud.

Naruto ve a Erza y ella también lo ve un poco confundida por su mirada.

– Erza – le llama.

– Hai – responde.

– Esto no es como cualquier situación que hayas vivido en Earthland, en esta batalla, se esta decidiendo el destino de la tierra y la vida de sus habitantes así como la nuestras. Así que… no te contengas y demuestra de que están hechos los magos de Fairy Tail, pon en alto el nombre de tu gremio y de tu gente – le dice con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara.

Erza queda sorprendida por las palabras de su maestro, pero viendo la confianza que tenia de su fuerza, le sonríe y asiente a su pedido.

– Si… maestro –.

– Si ya terminaron con sus cosas sentimentales, es mejor que se preparen porque vamos a matarlos por la humillación que le hicieron pasar a nuestro señor – dice Ginyu viendo seriamente a todos.

– No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya malditos – exclama Trunks poniéndose en la pose de batalla de su padre.

Erza se pone en la pose de batalla de los Kitsunes, Káiser y Elor en la de su clan y Naruto en la pose de la Tortuga.

– Vamos a detener sus acciones, es una promesa, y Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki siempre cumple sus promesas… de veras – sonríe con determinación y desafío.

La batalla entre los guerreros del bien contra las fuerzas del mal… esta por comenzar.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Natsu a creado el grupo"

"Natsu añadió a Goku"

"Natsu añadió a Naruto"

*_Natsu cambio el nombre del grupo a "Los Machos alfa "_*

Natsu: Wasaaaaaa

Goku: Wasaaaaa

Naruto: Wasaaaaaa

Natsu: Wasaaaaaa

Goku: Wasaaaaaa

Naruto: Wasaaaaaa... YA CAIENSE PERROS ò_ó. Natsu para que es el grupo?

Natsu: Para poder hablar libremente sobre lo asombroso que somos

Naruto: Eso lo sabemos bien -_-u

Goku: Oigan tengo hambre :3

Natsu: Yo también :3

Naruto: Vayan a su casa mantenidos u_u

Natsu: Mira quien lo dice ò_ó

Goku: El que no sabe ni mantenerse solo ò_ó

Naruto: al menos yo tengo algo que ustedes no tienen

Goku: ¿A sí?

Natsu: ¿Que cosa?

Naruto: Cerebro

Kurama: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT XDDDDDDDDD

Naruto: Bv

Goku/Natsu: Puta mi kokoro perra #KokoroDeSepzisHombresRoto

*_Natsu cambio el nombre del grupo "Los Machos alfa " a "Gente Mantenida ✌"_*

"Natsu hizo administrador a Goku"

"Natsu hizo administrador a Naruto"

"Goku añadió a Vegeta"

"Goku añadió a Piccolo"

"Goku añadió a Gohan"

"Naruto añadió a Sasuke"

"Naruto añadió a Kakashi"

"Naruto añadió a Michael"

"Natsu añadió a Gray"

"Natsu añadió a Jellal"

"Natsu añadió a Zeref"

Natsu: Hola y bienvenidos al grupo bola de mantenidos :)

Gray: Callate Natsu y por cierto… ¿como es que escribes bien si vales madre hasta pá escribir?

Goku: Ya nos salió mexicano este wey

Gray: Mira quien lo dice

Zeref: ¡Oye! ¡No le faltes el respeto a mi santa madre! :v

Jellal: No sabia que tenias madre, siempre pensé que fuiste adoptado :v

Zeref: Fui adoptado, porque una familia quería un hijo pero tuvieron un error

Natsu: Jajajajaja te adoptaron para tomar el lugar de un error xdddd

Jellal: X2

Gray: X3

Goku: X4

Naruto: X5

Kurama: X6

Vegeta: ¿Porque rayos estoy en este estúpido grupo Kakarotto?

Picollo: Aquí solo hablan estupideces

Kakashi: X2

Sasuke: X3

Vegeta: X4

Gohan: Hola Señor Picollo :)

Picollo: Hola Gohan

Gohan: ¿De que hablaban?

Natsu: Hablábamos de que Zeref había sido adoptado para remplazar un error

Gohan: ._.

Michael: Vaya que interesante, y ¿que paso? Quiero saber :)

Jellal: Vamos Zeref

Gray: Cuenta cuenta :3

Goku: X2

Naruto: X3

Kurama: X4

Natsu: El cobarde no quiere hablar ja ja ja ja ja

Zeref: Natsu… tú eras ese error Bv

Goku/Naruto: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

Kurama: OHHHHHHHHH XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gray: XDDDDDDDDDDDD X2

Jellal: XDDDDDDDDDDDD X3

Michael: A caray ._.

Natsu: Mi kokoro :,v

Vegeta: ¿Quienes son todos ustedes insectos?

Naruto: En 1ra. Somos amigos de Goku. En 2da. Tenemos nombres pero no te vamos a decir :v. Y 3ra. Para que sepas yo soy el que se la metió a tu pinshe pta madre :v algún pinshe problema?

Vegeta: ...

Goku: ...

Gohan: ...

Picollo: ...

Jellal: ...

Gray: ...

Zeref: ...

Natsu: ...

Kurama: ...

Michael: ...

Vegeta: TE VOY A MATAR POR DECIR ESO INSECTO! *c transforma en Súper Saiyajin*

Todos: RUN BITCH RUUUUUUUUNNN!

Naruto: OH MY GOD VAMONOS A LA VERGA WEY… VERGA ES PAL OTRO LADO

Naruto: Esperen… ¿como diablos va a matarme si es de otra dimensión?, ¡ja! La suerte esta de mi lado… ¿eh?, ahora vuelvo están tocando mi puerta, pero es extraño ya que mi hermana y Karin están en un día de campo solo para chicas…

*_"Naruto se a desconectado por suceso desconocidos"_*

*_"Vegeta se a desconectado por sucesos desconocidos"_*

Natsu: Alguien mas aparte de mi ¿cree que Vegeta de alguna manera pudo viajar al mundo de Naruto?

Goku: Yo

Gohan: Yo

Picollo: Yo

Gray: Yo

Jellal: Yo

Zeref: Yo

Kurama: Igual yo

Goku: Oigan tengo una duda, Kurama ¿como es que estas en el grupo si tu no fuiste agregado además de que estas dentro de Naruto?

Kurama: La magia de la amistad prro ok no :v

Kurama: Lo que pasa es que ya tengo mi cuerpo propio pero me quedo dentro de Naruto porque me da hueva caminar :v

Natsu: Pinshe vago :v

Kakashi: Oigan no creerán lo que esta pasando ahora mismo *pone cara traviesa*

Sasuke: Por favor que no sea una tus pendejadas pornográficas

Kakashi: No es eso emo pendejo de mierda :v… por ahora :v. Lo que pasa es que… mejor les mando un audio

*"Kakashi a enviado un audio"*

"AHHHHHHHHHH ALEJATE DE MI!"

"VUELVE AQUÍ MISERABLE BASTARDO!"

"NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA PERRA"

!PUMMMM!

"PENDEJO NO LANCES KI, VAS A DESTRUIR LA ALDEA"

"ME VALE 100 HECTÁREAS DE VERGA ESTA ALDEA, MIENTRAS LOGRE MATARTE POR BURLARTE DE MI MADRE ME VALE VER-GA!"

"POR BILLS, ZENO-SAMA, MAVIS, POR RIKUDOU, POR KAGUYA POR QUIEN SEA, SALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"VUELVE AQUI INSECTO!"

"AIUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GARLICK HOOO!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*"Audio finalizado"*

Goku: 0_0

Natsu: 0_0

Jellal: 0_0

Kurama: 0_0

Zeref: 0_0

Gohan: 0_0

Gray: 0_0

Sasuke: 0_0

Picollo: Bueno al menos paso a mejor vida :v

Todos: Si

*"Vegeta se a conectado"*

Vegeta: Ya volví

Goku: ._.

Natsu: ._.

Kurama: ._.

Gray: ._.

Sasuke: ._.

Zeref: ._.

Gohan: ._.

Jellal: ._.

Picollo: ._.

Vegeta: ¿Que?

Todos: Nada

*_"Todos se desconectan para no ser la siguiente víctima de la furia de Vegeta"_*

Vegeta: Hmp, cobardes

*"Visto a las 08:23 p.m"*

Vegeta: ¿Hola?

*"Última conexión 09:23 p.m"*

Vegeta: ¿Nadie?

*"Última conexión 10:12 p.m"*

Vegeta: Baby baby baby ohhhh, baby baby baby ohhhhh, baby baby baby ohhhh…

Todos: ¡HA! ¡GAYYYYYYYYY!

Vegeta: SABIA QUE ESTABAN AQUI HIJOS DE SU REPUTA MADRE! *c transforma en súper Saiyajin*

Todos: RUN BITCH RUN!

*_"Todos se desconectan para escapar de un pinshe Saiyajin emputado nivel dios rojo alv xd :v"_*

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el omake, aunque tenia pensado hacer una historia de WhatsApp con los pj de mis historias que son el Ninja Legendario y Redención de los nobles, y si les gusta la idea por favor dejen sus comentarios y den like al capítulo. Dicho esto nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Naruto el Ninja Legendario".

Si quieren que haga la historia de WhatsApp den su comentario xd.

PD: Los invito a leer mí segunda historia llamada "Nueva Vida, La Aventura de un Mestizo y la Redención de los Nobles"

Y aquí unas escenas/avances del próximo capítulo de Redención de los nobles

– Estén preparados – dice el que se supone es el líder.

– ¡Hai! – todos se ponen alerta en caso de que el prisionero trate de hacer algo sospechoso.

################################

Por cumplimiento de la ley y por buena conducta durante estos 12 años, es dejado en libertad señor N…

################################

– Mantente alejado de los problemas – le dice el alcaide.

– Lo haré – dice el chico caminando al barco que lo sacara de ahí subiendo en el.

################################

– Oye Mira ¿por qué Natsumi se comportó así? – pregunta la hermosa rubia.

– Porque Natsumi-chan se siente identificada con Romeo. Natsumi te contó que había sido criada por un dragón ¿no?. Igneel le enseñó todo a Natsumi, leer, escribir y su magia también.

################################

– Erza regresara pronto – responde Grace.

################################

– Hola Grace, ¿no has estado peleando con Natsumi o sí? – pregunta Gray sacándole un puchero a su hermana Grace.

################################

– ¿Viste el cabello de ese chico? – pregunta una mujer a su amiga.

– Si lo vi, es igual al de la chica que destruyó el puerto. Además de que tienen casi la misma apariencia, como si se tratara de dos gotas de agua – responde la otra.

################################

– Volveré pronto… Onii-chan – se despide Natsumi dándole un beso con sus dedos a la fotografía justo en la imagen de un pequeño peli rosa que estaba abrazando a una peli rosa mas pequeña que el y ambos se veían felices.

* * *

Espero que por favor al menos se tomen la molestia de leerlo y comentar sobre esta historia.


	20. Omake 5

Hola amigos de Fanfiction y Fdzeta, quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero es que tengo problemas en mi vida personal y cosas de familia, también porque estoy trabajando en mis nuevas historias que son: "Natsu Dragneel: La Vida De Un Ex Akatsuki No Avenger" Crossover de Naruto, Fairy Tail y Marvel que es la historia donde se desarrolla todo lo de Fairy Tail pero con algunos cambios, es la continuación de Nueva Vida La Aventura de un Mestizo y La Redención de los Nobles. "Natsu Dragneel: Empezando De Nuevo En Otra Dimensión" en esta historia Natsu Muere al tratar de salvar a Zeref y todos sus amigos, pero un dios le da una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en otro mundo. Y por último mi otra historia la cual es "Resident Evil The Fairy Shippuden" que es un Cross de Resident Evil, Fairy Tail y Naruto. Si mi amigo Káiser subió estas historias en su perfil de Fanfiction como esta de "Naruto El Ninja Legendario" pasen a ver y comenten por favor.

También quiero enviar unos grandes saludos a lectores de Fanfiction empezando con:

Antonio Felix: No te preocupes, seguiré haciendo capítulos pero las actualizaciones serán lentas por obvias razones (universidad y trabajo).

naruto uchiha legendario 124: Amigo tal vez te equivocaste pero aun así veo que te gusta esta historia.

trollmemex: gracias Bro ;)

blackshadow3.012: Gracias hermano, aquí te dejo otro omake bien rikolino así que te recomiendo tener vaselina en mano y papel para que no tengas que decir mientras te pones a ajusticiar el ganso "MAMAAAAAAAA NO HAY PAPEEEEEEEEEEEEL"

Zafir09: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, me esforce en hacer esos combates y no sabes como me rompí la cabeza para eso, pero también te aseguro que te van a gustar las demás batallas de Naruto y su equipo vs Ginyu y su equipo (Civil War :v), por cierto me maté de risa haciendo esa escena de Satsuki y Hinata, ya iba siendo hora que tuviéramos una Yandere en el harem de Naruto, y tal vez hayan mas xd, seguiré Bro, pero tomare las cosas con calma ;).

luis10: lo subo cuando lo termine amigo, tu tranquilo y yo nervioso ;).

Metalero Anarkista: Bueno veo que ya diste tu elección de las chicas para Naruto, pero lamento decirte que no tengo pensado poner a Karin en el harem, o tal vez lo haga dependiendo de los votos y comentarios de los demás de que si la quieren, pero también esta lo del harem de Trunks debido a que él también ya tendrá protagonismo en la historia, y quiero ver cuales serán las miembros de su harem.

CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te gustara amiga mía, aquí hay un omake y te recomiendo tener papel desechable en mano por si acaso sufres pérdida de sangre xd. No te hagas eres una pequeña pervertida de closet a mí no me engañas ewe. Y no te preocupes me daré una vuelta con mi amigo Káiser para leerlo cuando tengamos tiempo ;), verdad Kaiser?

Káiser: Oh si :3.

Broly: pero te voy a decir algo, parece que ahora el emo vengador tendrá que abstenerse en hacer algo estúpido y aceptar el tener que decirle a Naruto Papá y a Naruko Tía, muajajajajajaja soy bien malote \°^°/.

Cezar A FG: Le sigo pues cabrón, pero todo a su tiempo, la paciencia es una virtud ¿o no?.

Alexan202: A decir verdad amigo la historia es mía, soy Broly Van Hellsing pero no pude subir yo la historia a Fanfiction porque no tenia pc y solo tengo un celular (pobreza, pobreza everywhere :,v). Pero puedes enviarle un PM a mi amigo káiser sobre en donde deseas publicar la historia, ya que yo la publico en Fdzeta donde originalmente la comencé y un amigo mio en Wattpad, además de un Youtuber que lo publica en su canal. También me alegro que les guste mis historias y que las quieran publicar en otras paginas :3, me van hacer shorar, han calentado este corazón negro que me cargo, y lo tengo así porque descubrí que esa zorra no me ama, y me dejo por el puto de su Ex :'v.

nightmare nightmare: Tienes razón amigo, ahora pueden estar un poco más tranquilos… por ahora y ya sabrás el porque en el cap siguiente muajajajaja...Pd gracias amigo ;).

POK2460: Amigo, te mentiría si te dijera que no tenia pensado hacerlo, y una que otra persona especial que estará con nuestro puto suertudo Narugod :v.

Zafir09: Otra vez gracias, y si, pasaron un infierno y eso que solo Naruto fue piadoso y les puso el entrenamiento para novatos, si, como escuchaste, ¡PARA NOVATOS!. Sabía que se sorprenderían con la aparición de Gine, pero tenia pensado ponerla en el Harem de Naruto, ya que en los cross de Naruto y DBZ, siempre ponen a Goku con Kushina, así que me dije "¿por qué no poner a Naruto con Gine?" y e aquí mi idea, pero si quieren que Gine se quede con Bardock, digan y ya veré como lo integro a la historia. También te digo que Trunks es uno de mis pj favoritos, y nunca e visto un fic donde el querido Trunks sea protagonista en una historia (bueno casi, ya que muchas son en ingles y lamentablemente yo no se hablar, escribir y leer ese idioma de nuestros hermanos gringos), así que quería darle protagonismo en esta ;), lo de los otros dos son OC, uno es de mi buen amigo Káiser el que sube mi historia aquí en su cuenta de Fanfiction, como agradecimiento por todas las molestias que se toma en publicar mi historia, gracias Káiser.

ayoubelbak13: gracias amigo, me alegra que te guste y ahora responderé tus preguntas.

1: Porqué Naruto no tiene la transformación supersaiyan lejendario de Brolly?: Sí la tiene, pero no la usa porque no puede a menos que sufra una explosión de ira desenfrenada (spoiler).

2: Porqué no tiene el rinesharingan si tiene todas las técnicas del sharingan y el rinnegan?: Eso es porque no lo tiene completo, si te diste cuenta le faltan las aspas como las que tiene Sasuke en su Rinnegan, aunque creo que eso tal vez no lo tenga, tal vez porque no me decido aún, aunque tal vez te de el beneficio de la duda y lo tenga mas a futuro ya que será de mucha utilidad.

3: Como és que mikoto ya no està en el harem?: Amigo… tal vez este omake te haga recapacitar y te dé la contradicción de la duda.

4: Ésto és una solicitud, puedes añadir a Yugito al harem?: Depende de si gana muchos votos, o si los demás tal vez la quieran con Trunks, recuerda que el también tendrá su harem pero deben elegir a las chicas para ambos Saiyajin ;).

5: Por el culo te la inco! Es broma jajaja!: chinga tu madre puto :v, ok no :v, te digo el insulto pero con cariño :3 xd.

6: Como és que Naruto conoce el Kai-Kai, se supone que solo lo utilizan los kayoshins? O eso creo: No mí amigo te equivocas, la técnica Kai-Kai es una técnica creada por la raza de los Yadrat (si es que así se escribe), recuerda que Goku la aprendió cuando aterrizó muy malherido en ese planeta después de su batalla contra Freezer, la razón por la que Naruto conoce esa técnica es porque Goku se la enseñó, pero también usa la técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador en memoria de su padre.

7: Naruto puede combinar el chacra con el ki?: Si puede, eso hace que sean un puto monstruo en poder que hasta le puede dar batalla a Gohan en Súper Saiyajin fase 2 (si esta muy roto :v), pero no lo puede mantener mucho tiempo o corre el riesgo de destrozar su cuerpo ya que es muy difícil combinar dos energías diferentes para hacerse muy fuerte, pero con entrenamiento puede lograr lo imposible.

8: Porqué tu história me gusta tanto?: No preguntes, solo gozalo :v

9: Naruto viajará a mas mundos o al de Dragon ball?: Te digo que sí lo hará, pero sera en la segunda temporada que no esta muy lejos de llegar, ya que quiero que Naruto tenga chicas de diferentes animes.

10: Podrías decirme una aproximación del poder de naruto en estado base?: Naruto en su estado base tiene un poder similar a Goku cuando lucha contra Freezer en el planeta Namekusei (recuerden que el Goku que entreno a Naruto es el de DBS por lo cual este es mucho mas poderoso que el de DBZ, pero este Goku no es un idiota, bueno no tanto, además de que Naruto aún no puede superar a este Goku, y mas que Goku tiene células Ootsutsuki gracias a Hagoromo que le dio de las suyas para que pudiera manipular el Chakra y sus variantes, osea tiene lo mismo que Naruto).

Espero esto resuelva tus dudas amigo, así que sin mas, empecemos este omake :3.

* * *

Omake

* * *

Las cuatro chicas alumnas de Naruto y aspirantes a chunin tenían cinco días de descanso, así que no desperdiciaran la oportunidad para estar con su sensei el tiempo que resta.

Después de desayunar Naruto junto a sus alumnas, Gine y Yugao fueron a caminar un rato por la aldea para relajarse.

Las chicas que miraban a Naruto quedaban embobadas y con pensamientos nada sanos para la mente, eso hizo que las cuatro loli estudiantes del rubio liberaran una aura asesina que las asusto en gran manera y no solo a ellas, también a Erza, Gine y Yugao por si las moscas estaban interesadas en su hombre.

Además Naruko lo estaba mas ya que sin darse cuenta, estaba empezando a liberar lentamente sus instintos Saiyajin, bueno es normal al despertar poco a poco sus genes Saiyajin.

Después de un rato, Yugao se despidió de todos ya que debía hacer otras cosas al ser una Anbu, además de que Naruto regreso del entrenamiento por lo que su misión de cuidar a Gine ya se daba por concluida.

Todos llegaron al parque y se sentaron en las bancas que allí había, Naruto se sentó y recargo la cabeza hacia atrás, su hermana se sienta a su lado y pone su cabeza su hombro relajándose, Satsuki se pone del otro lado.

Para envidia de Hinata y Haku quienes se sentaron en otra banca y Gine junto a Erza en otra para hablar de cosas triviales para pasar el rato.

Kurama hace acto de presencia en el regazo de Naruto y salta a los brazos de Gine en la otra banca, la Saiyajin lo pone en su regazo y le acaricia su pelaje para confort del Zorro.

– Onii-chan – Naruko llama la atención de Naruto.

– ¿Hmm? – le dice con pereza.

– ¿Y si tenemos nuestro Día de Hermanos? – le propone la rubia llamando la atención de todas.

– ¿Día de hermanos? – pregunta Satsuki.

– Es un día en la cual yo y Naruto la pasamos juntos divirtiendonos – responde ella.

– Ya veo – Satsuki asiente a la respuesta y Naruto levanta la cabeza meditando la proposición de Naruko.

– No lo se, a noche la pasamos juntos en las calles de Konoha y cenamos en un restaurante – dice con una mano en su mentón pensando.

Si Naruto prestara mas atención a su alrededor, hubiera visto las miradas tétricas que las chicas le daban a Naruko quien de la misma forma las confrontaba, a excepción de Gine, Erza y Karin quienes se alejaron diez metros de ellas y cuando vieron un puesto de helados se les olvido el Mello y fueron por su helado de fresa, vainilla y pistache xd.

– No lo se pero... aunque, bueno a decir verdad les prometí a la que terminara primero el entrenamiento la pasaría con ella, así que todas quedaron en empate, por lo cual saldré con todas pero la pregunta aquí es…. ¿Quien sera la primera? – fueron las palabras que desató todo el caos en la tierra (puta madre, ya se desato La Cuarta Guerra Ninja xd).

En ese momento todo se detuvo, las personas que estaban en el parque por instinto salieron despavoridos del lugar, en cambio Gine, Erza, Karin y el Heladero se cubrieron con el carrito y sacaron de quien sabe donde Bills, Mavis o Hagoromo, unos rifles y ametralladoras rusas y alemanas así como americanas y por si fuera poco también cascos usados en la segunda guerra mundial para protegerse de la carnicería que se avecinaba.

– Bueno como Naruto-sensei ya salio con Naruko-chan, entonces supongo que yo seré la siguiente – menciona Satsuki con una sonrisa dulce que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío a Naruto quien abrió los ojos para que estaba ocurriendo, y lo que vio lo dejo pálido que no se pudo mover de allí.

– Creo que te equivocas Satsuki-chan, la que va salir con Naruto-sensei voy a ser yo – dice Hinata mientras un aura púrpura la rodeaba (la de Hamura solo que ella no lo sabe aún y tampoco nadie, solamente Naruto y Kurama).

– Ara ara creo que ambas se equivocan, a decir verdad yo soy la que estará con Naruto-sensei así que no hagan nada tonto – dice Haku a la vez que el suelo donde estaba se empezaba a congelar.

Erza y las demás junto al heladero se alejaron junto al carrito porque sentían que esa pelea dejaría una devastación peor que Hiroshima y Nagasaki juntos cuando fueron bombardeados.

– Señoritas y heladero que apenas conozco y que tal vez no lo vuelva a ver nada mas que en este capítulo de relleno rompiendo la cuarta pared, fue un honor el haberlos conocido – dice Erza rompiendo como dijo ella, la cuarta pared :v.

– El placer es nuestro Camarada Erza – dicen las demás y el heladero haciendo el saludo militar.

– ¿Que están insinuando trio de locas? – pregunta Naruko entrecerrando los ojos mientras una aura roja la rodeaba – Yo saldré con él, ya que lo de anoche no cuenta.

– Claro que si cuenta – dicen las tres lolis.

Naruto no decía nada, ya que sentía que si decía algo, valdría gaver xd.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡KOI KATAKI! (¡RIVAL DE AMOR!) – las cuatro no se hicieron esperar y se empezaron a agarrar a lolivergazos quedando envueltas en una nube de polvo (como en las caricaturas xd).

Naruto para su preservar su salud física y mental, se echó pecho a tierra y se fue arrastrando lejos de las chicas hacia Erza y las demás.

– ¡Hagan espacio! – pide Naruto queriendo entrar pero Erza le da una patada en la cara que lo aleja de ellos.

– A no hermano, consiguete tu espacio – le dice Erza ya que si él esta con ellas y el heladero, sufrirían mucho en su integridad física.

El rubio en pánico de que las chicas lo pudieran notar para violarlo, sale corriendo sigilosamente del parque para después correr como si su alma dependiera de ello.

Unos minutos después

Naruto llega al centro de Konoha y se detiene para tomar aire, ya que si hubiera estado un segundo más allí, seria obvio que saliera herido.

Después de tomar un respiro, decide dar una vuelta por si solo en la aldea, hasta que una voz bastante conocida lo llama.

– Ara ara, Naruto-kun que milagro verte aquí – Naruto voltea hacia la mujer que le habló siendo esta nada más que Mikoto – ¿Estas dando un paseo?.

– ¿Eh?, ah eres tú Mikoto-chan, se podría decir que, tuve que alejarme un poco de las… "Niñerías" jeje – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio.

– Ya veo – Mikoto se ríe un poco al saber a que se refería con "Niñerías" – Parece que tienes un poco de problemas con ellas.

– Sí, pero ahora necesitaba un respiro – dice Naruto.

– Entiendo, entonces porque mejor no me acompañas, estoy haciendo unas compras – le propone la azabache.

– ¿Por que no?, andando – aceptando la invitación, Naruto acompaña a la Uchiha mayor quien en su mente saltaba de alegría.

Mikoto se enganchó en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto poniéndolo entre sus prominentes pechos, para vergüenza de el rubio que aún no se acostumbraba a las acciones de la sexy azabache.

La pareja Namikaze y Uchiha se llevaron el tiempo hablando tranquilamente de cosas casuales en el camino, cuando llegaron al mercado Naruto cargaba las cosas de la mujer para que ella no lo hiciera, eso le hizo ganarse mucho mas el amor de Mikoto ya que no solo era amable, si no también caballeroso.

Después de un rato hablando y comprando, ambos portadora del Sharigan y portador del Rinnegan regresaron al hogar de la familia Uchiha en el complejo de la matriarca.

Naruto ayudó a Mikoto a poner las compras en la alacena, mientras ella prepara unos aperitivos con un poco de té para su invitado y de paso, le ponía un pequeño saborizante para mejor disfrute (afrodisíaco 7u7).

Naruto espero en la sala mientras hablaba con Kurama que estaba fuera del rubio en su forma chibi.

– Entonces si Shiki en Eden Zero es el protagonista junto a Rebecca, eso significa que pronto tendrá un rival, como Goku, Natsu y Yo ¿no?. – pregunta Naruto rompiendo la cuarta pared hablando de otras cosas.

– Sí, pero a mí se me hace que el cabrón de Mashima quiere estar por encima de Toriyama, mira que hacer según al cabrón de Shiki como el que decidirá si ser el salvador del universo o su destructor – dice Kurama.

– Si pero esa basura no superará en nada a Fairy Tail, lastima que el Nalu fuera oficial, no digo que me desagrade, pero yo shippeo mas el Nawen, Nahi (Natsu x Hisui), el Navia y Nashe/Nache (Natsu x Sherria/Chelia), aunque me gustan mucho Juvia y Hisui, ellas dos son unas de mis waifus favoritas – dice Naruto soñando despierto imaginándose a Juvia o Hisui, o a ambas en una cita junto a él o conviviendo mientras se miraban con mucho cariño y uno que otro juego (tranquilo campeón, que soy un dios generoso, ya llegaran tus waifus 7u7).

– Como sea, pero según en entrevistas entre Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto dicen que tú en tu máximo poder originalmente del anime serias capas de darle un combate a Goku en la fase del Súper Saiyajin 1, ya que originalmente tu no tienes el poder como para destruir planetas – comenta Kurama.

– Es cierto, pero algunos dicen que Natsu en su forma Etherias, dragón force y la magia god slayer (si es que la tiene, ya que se comió la magia de fuego de Zancrow por lo cuál la tiene) a su máximo poder juntas, seria capaz de darme un combate parejo y terminar empatando en el proceso. Ya que el tuvo que recibir la magia de todos sus amigos para poder derrotar a Acnologia, a ese cabrón le dieron muchos poderes, yo en el anime solo el Senjutsu y tu Chakra, ya que el modo Ashura no lo puedo usar y todo por culpa del puto emo vengador de mierda maricón resentido – comenta con fastidio lo último.

– Cierto cierto, pero eso de que tú y Natsu le ganen a Goku, es imposible ya que el los haría mierda si quisiera, y pienso que con Shiki sera lo mismo, pero en mi opinión, el pelón de Brazzer Saitama vendría teniendo casi el mismo poder que Nappa – opina el zorro.

– Concuerdo contigo amigo – lo apoya el Uzumaki – Que banda te gusta?.

– Mago de Oz, ONLAP y Hollow Points Hero e Imagine Dragons – responde.

– Ahuevo eres de los mios hermano – Naruto choca su puño con Kurama – Solo hace falta escuchar que a Sasuke le gusta el Reggaeton, Maluma, Bad Bunny, Ozuna, Daddy Yankee y Movimiento Naranja.

– No olvides Despacito, Shaky Shaky y Scooby Doo Pa Pa, sin contar que a los cabeza de jícara les gusta el trap de Bad Bunny y su Krippy Kush – le dice Kurama.

– No pos, ta cabrón – dice Naruto.

En eso Mikoto llega con los aperitivos a lo que Kurama decide darse una vuelta por la aldea en su forma chibi (pobre, lo que le espera con las mujeres).

– Aquí tienes Naruto-kun – dice Mikoto poniendo los bocadillos y el té en la mesa.

– Gracias Mikoto-chan – dice el rubio dando una sonrisa al estilo Son y Uzumaki fusionado en la danza Metamoru marca registrada 100% real fake sacándole un sonrojo a la azabache.

– No es nada Naruto-kun – responde la azabache con una linda sonrisa.

Naruto toma el té y unas galletas mientras Mikoto lo veía muy tiernamente pero por dentro…

– "Eso, muerde el cebo" – Mikoto por dentro tenia una sonrisa depravada, con una expresión de ninfómana hambrienta de sexo salvaje, duro y doloroso.

Naruto comió un par de galletas acompañadas de unos sorbos de té, y debía decir que estaba delicioso.

Hablaron por unos minutos, mientras Mikoto esperaba el momento de sentir el cielo en la tierra.

– Esto esta delicioso Mikoto-chan, ¿como le haces para hacer algo tan delicioso? – pregunta curioso.

– Oh no es nada, solo mucho amor y una pequeña porción de afrodisíaco muy potente – responde con la misma tierna sonrisa la Uchiha.

– A bueno… PUFFFFFFFF – cuando logro procesar lo ultimo que dijo Mikoto escupió el té mientras se ponía más blanco que Sai ya que sentía que su vida pronto se acabaría.

– "Ya valí verga" – pensó el pobre rubio.

– De seguro ya estarás sintiendo los efectos de la droga ¿no? – pregunta felizmente.

Como si fuera magia (cofcof Erza y su brujería cofcof) Naruto sintió su cuerpo calentarse de forma rápida y empezó a agitarse así como desesperarse.

– Creo que eso es un si – dice cambiando su personalidad a la de una ninfómana hambrienta de sexo salvaje, duro y doloroso (lo cual tendrá y con ganas 7u7).

Naruto al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la bella azabache, no pudo evitar temblar y retroceder lentamente de ella.

Mientras que con Kurama…

– AHHHHHHHHHHH AIUDAAAAAAAAAA – el pobre estaba escapando de una turba femenina que gritaba "kyaaaa que lindo", " su pelaje es muy suave", "quiero abrazarlo hasta morir" y mas cosas de esas – ¡Maniobras evasivas!.

Con un giro mortal salta al techo de una casa y empieza a correr por el techo, hasta que siente que Naruto corre un terrible peligro, por lo que desaparece en una nube de humo para aparecer dentro de Naruto.

Cuando llego, vio lo que su amigo miraba y digamos que casi se caga del susto por la expresión de Mikoto, a lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

– (En ese momento, Naruto sintió el verdadero terror) – empezó a sacar su lado trolleador.

De vuelta con Mikoto y Naruto

La hermosa azabache empezó a gatear lentamente hacia el rubio quien estaba cagado hasta las patas del miedo, y temblaba notoriamente.

– Na-ru-to-kun – dijo su nombre de forma sensual, cosa que le causo escalofríos al pobre Uzumaki – Quiero que me hagas un favor.

– ¿C-cu-cu-cu-cu-cual favor? – pregunta temeroso ya que sintió que no le gustaría la respuesta.

– Quiero chupar tu pene y me des de tu semen – responde con lujuria en su voz.

– "Que directa" / "Que directa" – fueron los pensamientos de ambos Bijuu/Jinchuriki.

Advertencia: Tener vaselina en mano y papel, para ahorcar, matar o ajusticiar al ganso porque ya llega un rico y zukulentho pastel con sabor a limón 7u7.

Antes de que nuestro puto rubio suertudo hiciera algo, Mikoto en un rápido movimiento le bajó los pantalones y bóxer a Naruto dejando a la vista su erecto miembro venoso de gran tamaño con un gran grosor, que hizo a Mikoto sonreír aún mas y mojarse dejándola lista para ser cogida.

Sin esperar más, la Uchiha empezó a masturbar el pene de Naruto haciendo que el tuviera un escalofrío por la espalda.

– "O por dios, ni siquiera Naruko cuando me lo ajustició me hizo sentir así" – aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, eso le estaba gustando, y se mentiría si dijera que no podía aguantar un minuto más, después de que sus clones tuvieran su ultima experiencia con Anko hace tres meses (recuerden que en el Kamui el tiempo paso rápido) a empezado a sentir ansiedad por más sexo, pero gracias a sus genes humanos, a su entrenamiento mental y espiritual, podía alejar esos instintos y las voces de su cabeza.

Mikoto masturbaba con maestría al rubio sacándole gruñidos de excitación.

– Grr M-Mikoto – Naruto aunque no quisiera estaba sintiéndose bien por las manos de la azabache.

– Veo que te gusta ¿no Naruto? – pregunta Mikoto.

Naruto no quería decirlo pero en realidad se sentía agradable pero no le daría el gusto de que lo dijera a Mikoto.

– Eres… patética – dijo queriendo no gemir.

– Ahh… entonces tendré que usar el plan D – dice Mikoto confundiendo al Namikaze.

– ¿Plan D? – pregunta sin entender.

– Si… plan copa D – dice Mikoto con diversión.

Mikoto se sentía caliente por lo que se quito su vestido y delantal dejandola semidesnuda ya que lo único que cubría sus partes íntimas era un conjunto de lencería muy pequeño que apenas podia contener sus melones.

Naruto que veía todo esto sentía su cara arder por la masiva cantidad de sangre que estaba en su cabeza que con un movimiento puede que pierda la sangre por las narices.

– "No puedo creer que mi primera vez sea con una Milf que me quiere violar" – piensa el Namikaze viendo ese par de pechos de alta calidad xd – "aunque debo decir que no es tan malo".

– Ahora si Naruto-kun, esto te va gustar de seguro – así la sexy Mikoto pone el nepe del Saiyajin entre sus pechos y le empieza hacer un paisuri xd.

En este punto Naruto ya dejo la farsa y empezó a disfrutar la sensación que le daba Mikoto y sus pechos milagrosos xd.

– ¡Oh diablos me estas ajusticiando el ganso! –.

– Te dije que te iba hacer disfrutar este momento –.

– Por cierto ¿no tenias un pla porque según este es tu plan D? – pregunta aun en medio de ese momento.

– Pues el plan C es este – Mikoto sin esperar usa su boca para lamer y chupar la parte expuesta del miembro generándole mas placer a Naruto.

– ¿Como… diablos sabes t-todo esto? – pregunta.

– Anko junto a Erza y sus libros eróticos – responde sacándole una gota en la nuca a Naruto.

– "Joder de tal Ninja a tal Maga" – piensa el Saiyajin pero los corta por la gran maestría que poseía Mikoto con sus pechos y boca.

– También estaban Satsuki, Haku, Hinata y… Naruko – revela la azabache haciendo que el rubio se le erizarán los cabellos y sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas.

– ¿¡Naruko!?, ¿por qué ella habría de aprender eso? – ahora si estaba asustado por Naruko, no quería que ella perdiera su poca inocencia y se volvería una bestia Yandere posesiva nivel Migatte no Gokui xd y menos la de la adorable Haku que aun era nueva en esos temas.

Broly: No c we :v

Káiser: Bueno si se

Elzerocrack: Pero no te wa decir we :v

– Según dijo que quería ayudar a su hermano en muchos sentidos 7w7 – dice la pervertida sin remedio 7u7.

– … Juro por Zeno-sama que si el imbécil de Jiraya tuvo algo que ver con esto, lo castro por sinvergüenza y degenerado – dice Naruto prometiendo al mismo tiempo que lo haría ya que si un Saiyajin Namikaze Uzumaki promete, cumple.

– Pues entonces Jiraya deberá irse de la aldea por si eso pasa – dice Mikoto pero de pronto siente que el miembro de Naruto estaba temblando e hinchándose mas – Hoo parece que ya viene.

No tuvo que esperar mas ya que la descarga sale inmediatamente manchándole la cara y los pechos haciendo que el pobre Naruto tuviera una hemorragia nasal por tal hermosa, bella y erótica vista que estaba teniendo.

– Ahh… dime Naruto ¿que te pareció esta experien...¡huaaa! – Mikoto de pronto ahora estaba debajo de Naruto que los había teletransportado a la habitación de la Uchiha y lo que vio solo la hizo palidecer.

Naruto estaba con un aura tenebrosa y los ojos rojos además de una macabra sonrisa que le heló lo sangre pero lo que la aterro de gran manera fue el miembro de Naruto que a su punto de vista, había crecido mucho mas y solo tuvo una cosa en mente.

– "Ahora creo que si voy a necesitar una silla de ruedas, o peor aún, estar en cama por seis putos meses" – pensó viendo como el Saiyajin dirigía su anaconda hacia su mojada intimidad – E-espera creo que debemos ir despacio – dijo un poco asustada ya que a causa del susto todo rastro de ninfomanía y perversión dejo su cuerpo para remplazarla con miedo.

– Lo siento Mikoto pero tú fuiste quien empezó esto así que yo voy a terminarlo, además !parece que el estafador resultó estafado! (Recuerden que Mikoto lo engaño con el té) Así que si te llevas te aguantas – le dice dejando su miembro cerca de su vagina.

– E-e-espera Naruto-kun, creo que debería descan¡saaAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Mikoto gritó al sentir como su vagina era empalada por el nepe de Naruto de un solo golpe.

Varios rastros de sangre escapaban de la vagina de Mikoto quien gemía de dolor pero Naruto sella sus labios con los suyos, se quita la parte sobrante de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo junto a Mikoto que aun poseía sus bragas pero el Namikaze las atravesó al momento de empalar su cosa dentro.

Naruto no espero y empezó con las estocadas hacia la azabache generándole mas dolor de lo que ya sentía empezando con la violación, la azabache gemía de dolor pero el peli rubio sellaba sus labios con los suyo al mismo tiempo amasaba los pechos con sus manos.

– Ah ah ah ah ah Naruto-kun ah ah ah ah p-paraahhh – suplicaba Mikoto.

– O no, olvida eso querida que voy a seguir hasta que no pueda mas – le dice el Saiyajin embistiendo más rápido haciendo se escuchara el sonido de piel con piel.

– Ah ah ah ah ah ah oh dios estos ah ah esahhh fantástico – Mikoto ya no sentía ninguna pizca de dolor y ahora daba paso al placer – No se porque estuve diciendo que no ah ah cuando ah esto es ah ah ah ah ah… es fantásticooohhhhhhh.

Mikoto no lo soporta y se termina corriendo quedando sensible pero a Naruto le importa un pepino como se sienta dejando a Mikoto casi con la mente nublada de puro placer.

Naruto levanta a Mikoto y la pone en cuatro para seguir con las embestidas con un ritmo acelerado, casi como si fuera una máquina que aumentaba los niveles de velocidad xd.

– Ah ah ah ah siento que me partes en dos – dice la azabache con una voz llena de placer.

– Y eso que aun no término – dice con una voz que estaba dominada por la lujuria.

Naruto toma de las manos a Mikoto y la levanta hacia arriba pero aun sin separarse siguiendo con sus estocadas haciendo que la azabache gimiera aún más fuerte y con la lengua por fuera.

– ¿Esto se siente mejor Mikoto? – le pregunta.

– Ah ah ah ah ¡SIIII! – exclama como puede.

– Pues vente preparando porque estoy a punto de correrme dentro de ti – exclama aumentando mas la velocidad de las estocadas.

– ¡DENTRO, LO QUIERO DENTRO, LLENAME CON TU ESENCIA HAZME SENTIR LLENA HAZME TU MUJER NARUTO! – exclama ya perdida en la lujuria.

– ¡ME CORROOOOO! –.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –.

Tal como dijo Naruto, se corre dentro de la vagina de Mikoto quien se había doblado hacia atrás por el clímax. El semen de Naruto salia y salia en grandes cantidades de su pene en la vagina de Mikoto del cual tenia almacenado mucho de el que no pudo tenerlo todo y empezó a desbordarse hacia afuera.

Pero eso aun no termina, ya que cuando Mikoto cayo rendida en la cama cansada a Naruto le valió madres y la toma de la cintura para reanudar con las embestidas a la pobre azabache que estaba muriéndose.

– ¡Aun no terminamos preciosa! – Naruto con ambas manos en su cadera la mantiene suspendida en el aire mientras seguía con las penetraciones parado mientras mikoto tenia la mirada perdida y la lengua por fuera.

No podía moverse y su cuerpo estaba colgado por las manos de Naruto quien le estaba dadon con el motivo de romperla y vaya que lo está logrando, no podía mover un solo músculo estando a merced del rubio.

– Ahh ahh ahh ah ah ah me hacia falta esto, ya no podía soportarlo – el pobre Naruto perdió la cordura y fue vencido por sus instintos animales.

Su miembro se había vuelto mas grande que incluso de un golpe fuerte le había atravesado el vientre y expandiéndolo hasta su estomago devolviéndole los órganos, además de que tenia el vientre lleno de esperma, y con eso cabía la posibilidad de que la pobre Mikoto quedara embarazada (lo cual ella desea con su rubio), incluso se notaba por fuera.

Y para el sufrimiento de la pobre Mikoto el rubio Saiyajin no tenia piedad de la pobre que usando su fuerza física aumento aún mas la velocidad de nas tocadas haciendo que cada vez que la penetraba, su vientre se expandía hasta llegar a su estómago y ella no podía rogar para que se detuviera, no podía hablar y su mente estaba en blanco, además de inconsciente.

Naruto la toma de sus grandes pechos y la levanta pegándola a su torso y los aprieta con salvajismo al mismo tiempo que la penetraba violentamente, pero la pobre Uchiha no reaccionaba ante eso, tenia la mirada vacía, sus ojos estaban blancos cual muerto y su lengua por fuera.

– ¡Me voy a venir dentro de ti Mikoto! – exclama Naruto con una mirada diabólica digna del Súper Saiyajin Legendario.

La penetró aun más rápido y sabiendo que la descarga estaba llegando, con una última súper descarga le lleno el vientre a la hermosa Uchiha haciendo que se expandiera hasta como hacerles creer como si tuviera cinco meses de embarazo.

Pero con eso Naruto no quedo satisfecho.

¡Jutsu Clones de Sombras!

(Yo/Káiser/elzerocrack/GabeGabe Logan/Susanno117: QUE VERGAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!?)

(Oh sí, Naruto es un verdadero y puto demonio :0 O_o)

Otro clon hizo acto de presencia y estaba en las misma condiciones que Naruto en la misma expresión facial en el rostro.

No perdieron un solo segundo y el Naruto original dejó la vagina de la mujer pero sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no cayera.

El clon se puso frente a la azabache con su grueso miembro en su vagina mientras el original detrás de su zona rectal y no solo eso. De forma misteriosa se escucha la voz de "El Perro" Bermúdez.

¡Se preparan!

– Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto. Básicamente desde el principio fue tú culpa por haberme provocado, así que… es hora de la ronda final… de este día – le susurró en el oído a la Uchiha.

¡Disparan yyyy!

Y con esa declaración ambos Naruto con una sola estocada le clavaron sus cosas de una sola y fuerte empalada.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

!SE ESCUCHAN GRITOS DE VICTORIA Y EL PÚBLICO ENLOQUECEEEEE!

El grito se escucho incluso hasta en otras dimensiones

En la dimensión Highschool DxD

Rías y su séquito estaban en una reunión de club hasta que escuchan ese aterrador grito haciendo que gritaran también y se espantaran.

– Q-q-que rayos fue eso? – pregunta Issei.

– Yo tampoco lo se compañero y ese fue el grito mas aterrador que he escuchado – dice Ddraig asustado.

Todos estaban igual pero cierta pelinegra estaba entre asustada y exitada ya que conocía ese tipo de grito. Era un grito de dolor, horro y placer.

– "Quien quiera que sea esa mujer, es una perra afortunada" – pensó mientras apretaba los muslos.

(Eso ya me dio Mello ;-;)

En la Dimensión Fairy Tail

Todos los del gremio, en Alvarez y los demás gremios incluyendo Tártaros estaban haciendo sus cosas hasta que escuchan ese grito asustándose como nunca en su vida.

– ¿¡Que diablos fue eso!? – pregunta Natsu asustado (esta es otra donde hay otra Erza).

– No lo se, pero fue lo mas aterrador que he escuchado en mi vida – Responde Gray a la pregunta de su amigo/rival.

Pero hubo unas cuantas chicas que supieron lo que era ese grito y se desmayaron con una hemorragia nasal nivel dioses del olimpo (Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Ultear, Irene, Saylah y Minerva).

Dimensión Dragon Ball Z/Súper/GT

Todos los guerreros del universo 7 más la de los del universo 6 que fueron invitados por bulma y Goku, estaban en la Corporación Cápsula festejando el cumpleaños de Bra que cumplía 13 años, hasta que escuchan el grito asustando a todos incluso a Hit, Piccolo y a Vegeta, también hasta a los dioses Bills y Champa.

– Wiss, ¿que diablos fue ese grito?, eso no era normal – pregunta Bills pero después escuchan un fuerte golpe en conjunto se escucha en todo el lugar, todos los hombres voltean hacia la dirección del sonido y lo que ven, es a todas las mujeres incluidas a Caulifla, Kale y a Vados tiradas en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal nivel dios y una sonrisa pervertida, ¡incluyendo a Pan y Bra!.

– Bueno señor Bills, creo que las mujeres tienen la respuesta – dice Wiss.

Pero todos ven como Goku estaba con la mirada sombría, tenia los puños apretados y le temblaban, todos se impresionaron por eso pero quedaron descolocados por lo siguiente.

– ¡BIEN HECHO NARUTO, ESTAS HACIENDO SENTIR PRGULLOSO A TU DIMENSIÓN, PON EL ALTO EL NOMBRE Y LA RESISTENCIA SEXUAL DE TODOS LOS LEGENDARIOS Y NO LEGENDARIOS SÚPER SAIYAJIN! – Exclama a los cuatro vientos y a todo lo que puede el Saiyajin mas fuerte del universo siete mientras lloraba como todo buen macho pecho peludo, lomo plateado, verga de oro, barba de leñador y Alfa por excelencia y de orgullo.

Todos los hombres estaban con los ojos como platos ante la revelación del Kukun y solo pensaron una cosa.

– "Joder, ese hombre tiene huevos, y eso es de gánsteres" – fue el pensamiento en general de todos.

Con Naruto de nuevo

Ambos Naruto ya habían tenido un buen rato cogiéndose a Mikoto por ambos lados acostados en la cama de una forma tan bestial que incluso seria nombrado el mas grande dios de lo existente que haya existido :v.

Mikoto con esa doble penetración había despertado completamente debido a que habían tomado su virginidad anal, y vaya forma que lo hicieron, además del placer combinado con el dolor, ¿que mujer no iba a despertar?.

Mikoto gemía como perra en celo por la forma en que su amado la cogía, pero en eso hace acto de presencia un tercer cuarto y quinto Naruto que se ponen frente a su cara, a su izquierda y derecha.

El Naruto del frente hace que Mikoto empieza a chupar su hombría y ella perdida en la lujuria y deseo, empezó a chuparse con ganas la enorme barra de acero del rubio, mientras con sus manos les galaba con fuerza las vergas de los otros dos clones a sus lados.

El Naruto original con las manos en los pechos de la azabache, empezó a enviar Chakra a ellos para después hacer el primer paso que hacia cuando quiso hacer el Rasengan, haciendo que Mikoto se arqueara de la descarga y explosión de placer que sentía.

– ¡Mikoto-chan, te voy a llenar ese culo tuyo, boca y tu deliciosa vagina de semen! – exclama el Saiyajin.

Con una gran velocidad los tres Naruto que estaban penetrando a Mikoto de forma vaginal, anal y bucal con una última estocada dejaron salir sus descargas haciendo que la azabache recibiera todo dentro de ella, con lo perdida que estaba se tragaba todo el semen que podía y el resto se desbordaba por los lados de su boca.

De su culo y vagina también se desbordaban de esperma ya que Mikoto no podía contener tanto adentro de ella, la Uchiha estaba con los ojos hacia arriba perdida en la lujuria y era un milagro que aún conservara la locura.

Fin del lemon porque se acabaron el pastel de limón porque les gustó :v

Los clones desaparecen haciendo que Mikoto caiga como costal de papas en la cama muerta pero de puro placer y el rubio se acuesta a su lado cansado y sin los efectos del afrodisíaco en su cuerpo.

– Ahh ahh ahh… ahhh que cansado… aunque estoy satisfecho – dice así mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro y ya sin los instintos animales controlándolo.

– Na-ru-to-sen-sei – se oye una voz cantarina que le erizo la piel.

El pobre Naruto por miedo empezó a temblar por el tono que escucho de la voz que provenía de la puerta, así que con lentitud gira hacia ella y se aterroriza mas de lo normal y su piel se pone blanca por lo que vio. Unas Naruko, Satsuki, Hinata y Haku con una mirada explosiva con una fusión de psicópatas, asesinas, inexpresivas (que raro y aterrador al mismo tiempo :"v), rabiosas, homicidas, de enfermas mentales con la fusión de la transformación del Dragon, Devil y God Force, Modo Indra, Ashura y Chakra de Hamura la Súper Yandere fase dios azul Limited Breaker, con el estado de la Doctrina Egoísta/Ultra Instinto/Ultra Instinct/Migatte no Gokui/ alv :0 xdxdxdxd.

– Vamos a matarte de una forma muuuuyyyyyy leeeeennnntaa, terrible y de la forma más aterradora que existe en el maldito y puto multiverso maldito infiel, hijo de tu reputo abuelo de mierda universal, multiversal y multidimensional, de todo lo existente y lo infinito y hasta las Gemas del Infinito – le dicen con esa voz que haria cagar de miedo hasta los propios Zeno-samas y mataría con solo escucharla a Freezer, Majin Buu, Zamasu, Black Goku, Madara, Obito, Zetsu negro, Zeref, Acnologia, Anksheram y hasta al pobre END que le hizo pensar en una sola cosa al pobre rubio desafortunado.

– "Mi momento a llegado" – pensó antes de que el infierno cayera sobre él…. En forma de cuatro lolis bien súper wenotas.

En una esquina de la casa afuera de la habitación se encontraban unas Erza, Gine y Karin en posición fetal, riendo, llorando y con una expresión de felicidad al mismo tiempo, todo eso debido al pinche trauma que tienen por culpa de las lolis quienes les habían preguntado por Naruto antes y bueno, como no querían cooperar (además de que no sabían), entonces les pidieron de forma muy "dulce, civilizada y pacíficamente"... Que les dijeran.

En esa tarde, las tres pobres chicas no volvieron hacer las mismas.

En toda la casa o más bien dicho, en todo el país del fuego se escucharon gritos de tortura, lamento, desesperación, terror, pánico y sobre todo de auxilio, aunque todos saben que no son tan pendejos como para ayudar a esa pobre alma que ahora va descansar en paz.

Pero si todos hubieran prestado atención a su entorno hubieran visto que Mikoto en su rostro tenía una expresión de placer y perversión en ella, y que por fuera de la ventana, en las ramas de un árbol había mucha sangre y debajo del árbol un peli blanco pervertido que todos conocemos como Jiraya con una enorme sonrisa pervertida.

Y aquí… termina la historia de nuestro querido amigo… Naruto…. El…. Ninja Legendario.

¡HAIL NARUTO!

#RipNarutoSiempreSerasMiHéroe…

¡GRACIAS POR TODO NARUTO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah mentira todavía sigue, solo fue masacrado hasta quedar un largo tiempo en el hospital de no ser por Kurama :v.

Pero la pobre Mikoto termita en reposo durante largos días hasta que Naruto se recupere para que la pueda curar xd.

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten e inviten a mas personas a leer esta historia.

Soy Brolyvanhellsin para Fanfiction y Broly Van Hellsing para Fdzeta, con mi amigo de Fanfiction Kaiser Kai Charlychan500 y les deseamos un bonito día, tarde y noche ;).

Hasta la próxima, ahora me voy a calmar esta sensación en mis pantalones con ayuda de Kaguya y Juvia.

Adiós :3/.


	21. Chapter 13

Aqui el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Destrucción…

Era lo único que podías ver alrededor…

No se sabe como paso… ¿o si?

Y cuando paso…

Pero lo que si sabe…

Es que la humanidad…

Se extinguió…

Y con ello…

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Booooooom!

¡Pummm!

En una de los edificios de lo que era antes una gran ciudad, se podía ver como una silueta de una persona impactaba en el, para después ser derrumbara debido a los grandes daños que tenia las estructuras que lo sostenían creando una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando se disipa, del edificio no queda nada en pie y solo se pueden observar nada más que escombros, de los cuales empieza a salir con lentitud una persona de cabello lila bastante herida.

– Maldi...to – era Trunks, quien estaba en deplorables condiciones.

– Si que eres patético Trunks, ni siquiera tu patético viaje al pasado pudo ayudarte a vencerme – dice un ser verde con manchas negras y alas de insecto que estaba flotando en el aire, para que después tocara el suelo y se dirigiera caminando hacia el peli lila.

– Mal...maldito… maldito...Cell – decía Trunks preparándose para volver a combatir a pesar de sus heridas.

– No puedes vencerme… eres demasiado débil para poder derrotarme – dijo Cell viendo a Trunks con burla.

Trunks se enfureció por las palabras de Cell que terminó transformándose en Súper Saiyajin, para después terminar lanzándose al ataque contra el Bio-androide quien ya lo esperaba aburrido.

– ¡Maldito! – Trunks lanza un puñetazo que es detenido por Cell, pero no se detiene y lanza otro golpe obteniendo el mismo resultado, pero después usa sus piernas y las cuales son bloqueadas por las piernas de Cell.

Debido a que Trunks no podía moverse por estar ejerciendo fuerza, Cell le da un cabezazo desorientando al híbrido para después darle un golpe mortal en el estómago.

Ese ataque hizo perder el aire a Trunks que contenía sus pulmones, pero no acabó allí ya que Cell le dio un golpe de martillo que lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

Trunks con todas sus fuerzas se intenta levantar pero sus intentos son en vano, pero de forma rápida Cell desciende a su posición y terminar cayendo fuertemente… triturando sus brazos.

¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhh!

El dolor que sentía en ese momento Trunks era tremendo, sentía que un poco más y perdería la conciencia debido al dolor.

– Solo eres una insignificante basura – dijo Cell tomándolo de la cabeza y conectándole un siguiente golpe quebrándole las costillas.

Ese golpe hizo escupir sangre al hijo de Vegeta que ya había perdido el estado de Súper Saiyajin y su vista se tornaba borrosa, estaba a muy poco de perder el conocimiento.

– Mejor te saco de tu sufrimiento y acabado con tu miserable vida – Cell empieza a poner mas presión en su mano en la cabeza de Trunks quien a pesar del dolor no podía gritar ni nada.

Pero de repente aparece una granada cegadora cerca del rostro de Cell que le estalla y lo cega por el repentino ataque.

– Ahhhh malditos – Cell se tallaba los ojos tratando de recuperar la vista.

Un par de personas llegan a donde estaba Cell y Trunks para llevarse rápidamente al híbrido alejándose a gran distancia del bio-androide a un lugar seguro.

Trunks a pesar de ver borroso supo quienes era esas dos personas, que cuando llegaron a un laboratorio donde estaba una gran máquina, ingresan a Trunks allí.

– Es hora de irnos –.

– De acuerdo –.

¡BOOOOOOMMM!

– ¡No puede ser ya llego! –.

– Tenemos que hacer algo –.

….

….

– Supongo que pensaste lo mismo que yo ¿verdad? –.

– ….Sí –

– Trunks… si aun nos escuchas, quiero que sepas que te queremos, siempre adonde quiera vayas o caigas, siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti hijo, soy la mujer mas feliz del universo por tenerte en mi vida… –.

– Trata de evitar que algo como esto vuelva a pasar en otro lugar al cual vayas a caer Trunks, sigue siendo ese hombre del cual me enamoré, no caigas en la venganza y sigue una nueva vida adonde vayas a aterrizar, lleva a ese mundo la esperanza que tanto necesita… –

– Trunks, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo… –.

– A pesar de todo… –.

De pronto una ráfaga de Ki es lanzado hacia ellos impactándoles al instante

– Te amamos – con esas últimas palabras ambas mujeres fueron pulverizadas de la faz de la tierra pero logrando con éxito que Trunks, pudiera salir de esa linea del tiempo.

¡MAAAAIII! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAAAA!

Y con ello… a las dos mujeres que estuvieron al lado del príncipe Saiyajin que lo enviaron a otro tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O no

.

.

.

.

Viajando por el hiper tiempo (no se como se dice pero YOLO) la maquina donde iba Trunks empezó a fallar haciendo corto circuito, así como frente a la maquina se empezó a formar un fisura que se abrió rápidamente y se trago la máquina y a su pasajero.

Naciones Elementales

En el País del Remolino en el cielo se empezó a formar una grieta que se fue expandiendo para después expulsar un objeto no identificado hacia el centro de la aldea del remolino.

Cuando impacta, la nave se hace pedazos al chocar y sacando violentamente a su pasajero que yacía inconsciente en el suelo con ambos brazos rotos.

Horas después

Trunks empieza a despertar con lentitud, miraba borroso y estaba confundido ya que no sabia en donde estaba.

Se levanta lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama en la que estaba, cuando su vista se aguda, ve que estaba en una habitación simple.

A su lado estaba un vaso de agua así que lo tomó, después de todo quien sea que fuera, lo ayudó.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y ve que entraba un hombre rubio casi de su edad, observa que tenia ojos azules y bigotes de zorro, además de una chaqueta negra con naranja idéntica a la suya solo que en dos colores diferentes, pantalones negros holgados y botas de combate naranja.

– Ya has despertado, eso es bueno, cuando te encontré pensé que ibas a morir – dice el rubio aliviado mientras traía una bandeja de comida.

(Nota: Naruto, un Saiyajin es difícil de matar al igual que un puto Nokia)

– ¿E-en...donde estoy? – pregunta.

– En mi hogar, te encontré en un cráter con restos de alguna especie de maquina – dice el rubio poniendo la comida en la cama.

Trunks empieza a recordar y a sentir todo el dolor de lo que tuvo que pasar y la humillante derrota a manos de Cell Perfecto y no sólo eso.

También pero más importante, un dolor que nunca desaparecerá hasta que lo supere, lo cual es… el perder a tu única familia.

Ante eso, Trunks empieza apretar los puños con fuerza mientras de sus ojos unas lágrimas difíciles de contener recorrían su rostro, por ser tan débil y por confiarse en la batalla, eso le costó la vida de su madre y la de su amiga.

– Es doloroso ¿verdad? – dice Naruto sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

– ¿Eh? – el Semi Saiyajin quedo confundido por lo que dijo.

– Es doloroso recordar que antes pudimos vencer a ese enemigo, pero por nuestro orgullo y exceso de confianza condenamos a quienes amamos un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, un mundo lleno de muerte que no tiene fin. Un mundo… el cual pudimos evitar, así como la muerte de nuestros seres amados – dice Naruto conociendo ya esa expresión en el rostro del peli lila, esa misma expresión al sentirse imponente y no poder evitar las muertes como la de Hiruzen, Jiraya o Neji, pero en esta nueva vida el evitará eso – Descuida… se lo que siente.

Sin poder más, Trunks llora sin contenerse nada mientras Naruto le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Trunks estuvo así por un buen rato y Naruto lo dejaba desahogarse, pues por lo que el vio en sus ojos, ese chico de su edad tuvo que pasar algo mucho peor de lo que él pasó.

Un rato después, el hijo de Vegeta ya más calmado se poner a comer lo que Naruto le trajo antes de que se enfriara, cuando lo probó quedó fascinado por el sabor y el sazón ya que estaba perfecto.

Después de comer, ambos se presentaron y se contaron todo que hasta cabe decir que quedaron muy sorprendidos por la vida del uno y del otro.

Trunks no cabía de su asombro al saber que Naruto también venia del futuro de esa dimensión, lo cual era de 18 años en el futuro (justo hasta donde ya saben), pero le fue dado una segunda oportunidad de recrear su historia pero con unos cambios en esta nueva vida, la cual era una hermana a la cual cuidar y que siempre la apoyaba en todo a él, amigos con gemelos o gemelas pero lo que más le impacto y casi le da un ataque cardíaco, fue saber que ese chico frente a sus ojos fue entrenado por el padre de su maestro Gohan, Son Goku y que entrenó con Kaiosama y Wiss un ángel que era ayudante del Dios Destructor Bills, seres que él aún no conocía, además de que era el nieto de quien casi fue su verdugo y el de sus amigos y padre, aquel que no tenia uso de razón y solo pensaba en matar… Broly.

Naruto quedo impactado y triste por el infierno que tuvo que pasar el chico, a los diez y ya estaba luchando por sobrevivir en mundo apocalíptico y cruel, tuvo que soportar el dolor de perder a su figura de hermano mayor. Viajó en el tiempo para evitar la catástrofe además de que pudo conocer a su padre aunque fuera otra línea de tiempo y no solo eso, años después y ahora mismo el dolor de perder a su mejor amiga y madre.

– Sabes Trunks, ahora tienes la oportunidad de empezar de cero, vivir y tener a alguien con la cual pasar el resto de tu vida y formar una familia, de seguro tu madre y Mai hubieran querido que hicieras eso – le dice Naruto sonriendole con amabilidad, después de todo el pensaba hacer eso con Hinata en esta nueva oportunidad suya, pero ahora lo hará también con más chicas, incluyendo a su hermana.

Trunks empezó a meditar las palabras de Naruto, tenia razón y no se lo podía negar, así que solo suspiro y le sonrió asintiendole con la cabeza.

– Tienes razón Naruto, mi madre y Mai no querrían verme así, así que voy a empezar de cero de nuevo, hacer mi vida y proteger este mundo de amenazas –.

– ¿Estas diciendo que me vas ayudar a combatir para proteger la tierra? – pregunta sorprendido, ya que pensó que viviría una vida pacífica.

– Así es, no pude proteger mi mundo, así que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces y protegeré este mundo – dice con determinación en sus ojos y voz.

– Entonces, ¿me ayudarías en algo que estoy haciendo? – dice llamando la atención del Brief.

– ¿En qué? – pregunta curioso.

– Quiero resurgir a mi país de sus cenizas, el hogar de mi madre y toda su familia, la familia real, los Uzumaki… e incluyendo ahora tambien… a los Saiyajin y a la realeza Saiyajin Trunks-dono – dice Naruto haciendo una pequeña reverencia al hijo de Vegeta que se quedó perdido.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – simplemente no entendía.

– Bueno eres de la familia real al igual que yo. Tú serías el Rey Saiyajin y yo sería el Rey Uzumaki – dice Naruto seguro de sus palabras.

Viéndolo de esa manera tenia sentido, su padre quería que pusiera en alto el nombre de los Saiyajin y Naruto quería hacerlo con los Uzumaki, tomar lo que era suyo y hacerse notar haciendo que reconozcan su Clan.

– Estoy a tu lado mi querido amigo, Naruto-dono – dice Trunks con gracia.

Ambos empiezan a reír por sus cosas, sin duda eran casi iguales en algunas cosas, pero quien sabe mas adelante, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Veremos como la vida del Príncipe Saiyajin y Guerrero del Futuro, cambia al lado del Nieto del Guerrero Legendario y Príncipe Uzumaki.

Actualidad

Ambos bandos se miraban con intensidad, esperando que uno diera el primer paso. Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu vs los Guerreros Ninjas y Maga, una gran batalla esta….

¡Por comenzar!

– ¡Haaaaa! – Erza decide dar el primer paso y se lanza en un estallido de velocidad con todo su poder y va por la peli blanca de piel roja llamada Jessie (Fue lo mas original que pensé :v).

La miembro del grupo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue alejada del grupo por Erza a un lugar aislado de personas, mientras dejaba a los demás que habían empezado a pelear cuando Erza dio el primer movimiento haciendo que todos se dispersen con sus oponentes hacia diferentes lugares, Naruto y los demás para no causar daños a la aldea y a los civiles.

Trunks empezó su batalla contra Burter y Elor contra el enano el cual no recuerdo su nombre.

Fuera de la historia

– ¡Oye!, como se te puede olvidar algo tan simple escritor – se queja el enano.

– Oye tranquilo carnal, buscare en el querido San Google tu nombre al igual que el de los demás no te preocupes – le digo.

– Ok – responde a lo que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

– Ya recordé te llamas Guldo –.

– Obveo we :v –.

Bueno sigamos

Regresando a la historia

Káiser contra Rikum y Naruto contra Ginyu.

Erza con una onda de energía se lleva a Jessie lejos de la aldea hacia unas montañas donde empieza su combate.

– Maldita – exclama Jessie.

– No voy a dejar que seres como tú sigan acabando con la vida de gente inocente – dice seria la Belserion menor.

– ¡Eso esta por verse! – exclama Jessie preparándose.

En un segundo ambas guerreras empezaron su batalla creando ondas de choque, haciendo temblar la tierra y ahuyentando a los animales que estaba cerca.

Jessie se lanza con una patada a la cabeza de Erza, patada la cual la pelirroja bloquearía con su antebrazo izquierdo y con ese mismo brazo le daría un puñetazo que la mandaría al suelo, pero antes de que Jessie tocara el suelo, ella se repone y se eleva.

– ¡Maldita! – la peli blanca crea bolas de energía las cuales lanza a la pelirroja que esquiva cada una de ellas.

Pero Erza no contaría que Jessie usaría su máxima velocidad para darle un martillazo (golpe doble juntando ambas manos creando un puño) que la mandaría al suelo y se estrellaría creando un gran temblor así con levantar una gran nube de polvo.

Pero vio como varias esferas de energía se dirigían a ella velozmente.

– "Que problemático" – piensa imitando a cierto Nara.

Káiser vs Recoome/Rikum

El demonio del frío había empezado su batalla contra Recoome, quien a decir verdad era el mas poderoso de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, claro después de su jefa.

– Por tu insolencia, seras castigado por el gran Rikum – dice el mencionado a Káiser.

– Y tu por ser un idiota de nacimiento – dice con una mirada plana el demonio del frío.

– ¡Callate traidor! – Rikum se lanza a Káiser quien lo espera paciente.

Káiser en un movimiento aparece detrás de Rikum y con su cola lo golpea en la espalda mandándolo al bosque donde es arrastrado por el golpe unos 200 metros.

El demonio del frío espera pacientemente a que el soldado aparezca, lo cual no fue mucho ya que en un estallido de poder sale al aire quedando a la misma altura que Káiser.

– ¡Maldito! – Rikum enojado se acerca a Káiser con un puñetazo directo a su cara pero el demonio lo esquiva al mismo tiempo que le da un golpe en el rostro al pelirrojo alejándolo unos centímetros, pero se repone y le lanza otro golpe el cual Káiser desvía con la mano para volver a darle dos golpes más seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hace doblarse, pata finalmente dar un giro vertical y darle una patada de hacha que lo manda al suelo creando un cráter. Pero Rikum se repone y de su boca lanza un ataque de energía hacia él, pero Káiser crea una bola de energía que lanza contra el de Rikum haciendo que cada ataque quiera ganar terreno, solo para terminar en una gran explosión que hasta Deidara gritaría como niña de secundaria por tal arte :v.

– ¿Por qué los mas grandes son los que menos cerebro tienen? – pregunta a nadie en específico.

– ¡Oye! – se escucha la voz ofendida de Naruto que sintió que se burlaban de él por su estatura.

– Bueno… no todos :v – dice Káiser.

Con Trunks vs Burter

El hijo de Vegeta tenia una pelea a puño limpio contra Burter donde el soldado trata de darle un golpe en la cara pero Trunks lo bloquea y con su mano libre hace lo mismo que Burter pero él lo atrapa, a lo que ambos hacen presión para hacer retroceder a su enemigo.

– No podrán ganarnos – dice Burter.

– ¿Eso crees? – en un descuido, Trunks suelta a Burter y rápidamente le barre los pies haciendo que quede suspendido pero antes de que cayera, Trunks le da una poderosa patada en la espalda mandándolo unos metros lejos de él.

Pero eso no termina allí y a gran velocidad se acerca al soldado de piel azul y lo rebasa para quedar unos metros lejos de él, para cuando llega a él, lo recibe con una patada que lo manda al cielo.

Trunks vuelve a desaparecer para aparecer arriba y darle un golpe de martillo que lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo generando un gran impacto que destrozo el área, pero Trunks no se queda conforme con eso.

– ¡GARLICK HOOOOOO! – haciendo una de las técnicas de su padre, se lo lanza a Burter generando una gran explosión.

El campo donde estaban luchando ahora era un gran páramo, al parecer Trunks se paso con el ataque.

– Nah a quien engaño eso no es nada – dice el peli lila encogiéndose de hombros.

Con Elor vs Guldo

La Demonio del Frío tenia las de ganar con el duende verde (¡Oye!) ya que el no era tan fuerte pero…

Pum pum pum pum

¡Agh!

Podía detener el tiempo cada cierto tiempo aunque por unos segundos, y aprovecharlos para tomar ventaga en la batalla.

Elor se tomo su costado derecho ya que ese lugar recibió todos los golpes dados por el enano.

– Ya veras maldita bola de manteca – Elor ahora si estaba enojada.

Se lanza hacia el soldado pero este desaparece y la Demonio del Frío empieza a sentir dolor en el abdomen, ese maldito lo había hecho de nuevo.

En acto reflejo lanza una bola de Ki atrás de ella que el enano esquiva por los pelos o lo que tenga en la piel :v

Elor viendo que no podía golpearlo, decidió lanzarle energía haciendo que el soldado las esquivara todas, eso aprovecho la Demonio y usó las bolas de Ki como distracción.

Cuando Guldo se dio cuenta de su plan, ya era tarde pues Elor lo había golpeado monstruosamente en el estómago lanzándolo lejos hacia una montaña.

El soldado impacta en la montaña destrozando una parte de esta por la velocidad a la que iba, poco después llega Elor mirando con disgusto a Guldo que estaba enterrado en los escombros.

– Eres sin duda una molestia, detener el tiempo para tomar ventaja, sin duda tu no deberías ser un guerrero – dice Elor dando un bufido.

Guldo sale enojado y se eleva al cielo para empezar de nuevo con el combate contra la vergüenza de la realeza.

Naruto vs Ginyu

En el cielo alejados de las Naciones Elementales, se pueden ver ondas en el cielo dando entender de que se estaba librando una batalla en esa zona, ondas de choque y explosiones era lo que se veían.

Después hubo unos momentos de silencio en todo el lugar, silencio que desapareció para que después se mostraran a ambos combatientes viéndose seriamente.

– Eres fuerte para ser un terrícola – dice Ginyu mientras se tronaba el cuello.

– Era obvio y es un cumplido recibir un alago de una mujer de alto rango – dice Naruto sonriendole seriamente.

Ginyu desaparece y aparece a un lado de Naruto para conectarle un golpe en la cara, pero Naruto lo pudo ver y sujeta la mano de Ginyu para darle una patada en el abdomen alejándola de él.

Naruto hace lo mismo que Ginyu hizo y aparece a un lado de ella y la capitana lo encara lista para darle un golpe en el rostro con Ki pero ella solo de la a una ilusión causada por la velocidad del rubio, después siente que su espalda el impactada por un tremendo golpe de Naruto que la manda un poco arriba pero no se detiene allí, le sigue con una patada que la manda lejos y la sigue para seguir dándole golpes.

Se acerca rápidamente y le conecta otro golpe, cuando le iba conectar otro ella toma su puño y le da un cabezazo para después girar en su propio eje y darle una patada descendente que manda al Uzumaki mestizo hacia el suelo a gran velocidad.

Estando tan solo unos centímetros de impactar, se logra reponer antes de tocar el suelo.

Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Ginyu a gran velocidad aparece hasta llegar a él y enterrarlo en el suelo yéndose con él a las profundidades.

Terremotos se sintieron en toda el área incluso en las aldeas cercanas que se empezaron a preocupar.

En el lugar donde Naruto fue sepultado se escucha un potente y ensordecedor golpe que saca a Naruto disparado hacia arriba unos metros y caer pesadamente al suelo.

– Ughhh – Naruto solo pudo quejarse, ya que ese golpe si que le dolió – Sin duda alguna en cada especie, las mujeres son aterradoras y feroces.

Ginyu sale de la tierra y empieza a caminar hacia Naruto quien se ponía de pie mientras se estiraba y tronaba sus huesos.

– Este fue un buen calentamiento – dice el Saiyajin estirándose.

– Si tienes razón, gracias por ayudarme a calentar – dice Ginyu girando los brazos para despertarlos – Pero ¿que tal si comenzamos con la pelea?

– Como tu digas muñeca – dice Naruto sacando ese lado coqueto que ni siquiera sabia que tenía, tal vez por Kurama.

Ginyu se sonrojó un poco por el piropo pero le sonrió coqueta.

– ¿Que acaso dices eso a cada chica que te llevas a la cama? Porque no me molestaría probar tu resistencia semental – dice Ginyu sensualmente mientras con ambas manos se tocaba los pechos, los alzaba y apretaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

– Lo siento chiquita, pero ya tengo dueñas – dice Naruto como todo un Badass (no se como se dice :v).

A pesar de decir cosas así no bajaban la guardia, y un movimiento el que sea seria como la campana que da inicio a la pelea que estaban por tener.

Con los Kages, Jiraya vs Orochimaru

Hiruzen, Mei y Jiraya se encontraban atrapados dentro de la barrera creada por los cuatro del sonido junto a los resucitados Minato, Kushina, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito y una mujer idéntica a Hinata así como otra azabache de pelo largo con cierta similitud a cierto Uchiha que tenia el mismo cabello igual de largo y al Pedófilo de dudosa sexualidad.

– ¡Oye escritor de mierda no soy gay! – me dice Orochimaru.

– Por favor, eso lo has demostrado tanto en el anime como en el manga, además porque siempre tienes a Kabuto tan cerca ¿eh?, además me pregunto ¿quién es el Uke y quien el Seme? ¿El Activo y el Pasivo? – digo yo.

– Bueno si hablamos de eso, yo diría que Orochimaru es el pasivo y activo a la vez, porque crees que siempre Kabuto está a su lado y esta buscando a Sasuke, aunque hubiera sido mejor que se comprara un consolador jajajajajajajajajajaja – dice Jiraya partiéndose de risa y haciendo que los del sonido y los Kages así como los Edo Tensei se aguantaran un ataque de risa masivo.

– Cierren la boca, ya les dije que no soy Gay y se lo voy a demostrar – dicho eso, se acerca a Kushina sin verla y la besa en los labios generando un silencio de muerte debido a lo que pasaba.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos por lo que estaban viendo, incluso los hombres tuvieron un poco de lastima por el pobre excepto Minato que tenia ganas de enviarlo al espacio sin saber porque pensó eso.

¡CRACK!

Esa fue la señal que todos entendieron en ese momento, el pobre Orochimaru había sido víctima de la castración no quirúrgica Uzumaki por hacer que lo vieran como y no un marica.

Con Naruto

El nieto de Broly estaba peleando de nuevo con Ginyu cuando de repente siente una perturbación en el aire que lo hizo hacer un clon de sombra y enviarlo a donde estaba Jiraya.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de matar a una serpiente pedófila? – dice volviendo a la batalla pero ahora mas serio.

Con Naruko

Ella estaba combatiendo contra ninjas del sonido y de la arena, pero ahora era una masacre total, todos los ninjas ya sean enemigos o aliados, corrían alejándose de ella temiendo por sus vidas y sean usados como alfileteros debido a que la rubia lolitetona solamente usaba sus cadenas para matarlos y herirlos como lo hacia hace rato.

¿Razón?, pues sintió que debía matar a cierta serpiente maricona sin saber porque.

– Siento que debo matar a Pedochimaru – dice Naruko cambiando su dirección a donde los Kages estaban luchando.

De regreso con Pedochimaru y la banda sonora xd

El pobre diablo estaba tirado en el suelo hecho bolita sujetándose las partes nobles y habló con una voz de ardilla chillona.

– Al menos valió la pena – dijo el pobre Sennin. Mientras los hombres lo veían con pena y las mujeres veían a Kushina con orgullo y le daban calificaciones de Diez incluso Tayuya y la elogiaban.

Así todos vivieron felices para siempre y Orochimaru se cambio de sexo y se fue a trabajar a un burdel donde fue violado y dejado embarazado.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No es cierto, pronto continuará.

Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar que chica quieren que esté con Naruto y cuales con Trunks.

Una vez termine la primera temporada de esta historia, pronto haré la segunda donde Naruto viajará a diferentes dimensiones y conocerá a las demás chicas que formaran parte de su harem y no, Ginyu no estará en el harem.

Pero ahora lo más importante… ¿Quieren que haya NaruGi (Naruto x Gine)?

¿O quieren que Gine esté con Bardock?

Digan su respuesta en los comentarios la pregunta que tenga mas comentarios sera la ganadora.

Por ahora eso seria todo y aquellos que tengan Wattpad los invito a leer mis historias, aparezco como BrolyVanHellsing47 donde podrán encontrar mis demás historias y otras que no son mías pero tengo permiso del autor.

* * *

Sin más que decir por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo, chao y cuidense ;)


	22. Chapter 14

Pd: Perdonen si no son interesantes las peleas pero me oxide al no estar haciendo mas :"v

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: El fin de la batalla**

* * *

Cada quien estaba luchando contra un oponente como Naruto contra Ginyu, Káiser contra Rikum, Elor contra Guldo, Erza contra Jessei y Trunks contra Buter.

Pero no solo ellos ya que los ninjas también tenían sus batallas.

 **Con Naruko**

La rubia loli con trama estaba luchando contra un grupo de enemigos del sonido y de la arena, pero tenia la orden de su hermano de no matar a ningún ninja de Suna pero del sonido que fuera necesario solamente ya que ellos estaban siendo engañados por Orochimaru.

Naruko por el amor que sentía por Naruto jamas desobedecía una orden que él le daba, así que siempre cumplía con sus ordenes. Rápidamente se acerco a dos ninjas y dejo fuera de combate a ambos con una patada giratoria lanzándola por los aires.

Otros dos lanzaron shurikens y kunais que la rubia desvío con otro kunai y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

– ¡Estilo de viento: Palma del vacío! – creando el Jutsu la Uzumaki lanzo lejos de su vista a una gran cantidad de ninjas que estaban subestimando a una Uzumaki.

Varios más crearon cuchillas de viento cortantes que Naruko esquivo y se acerco a los demás que quedaban y los venció rápidamente sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

Viendo que ya había acabado con los que estaban allí, se puso a pensar sobre la otra orden de su hermano.

 **Flashback**

Ambos hermanos estaban en la habitación de Naruko mientras le decia a la rubia lo que quería que hiciera.

– Escucha Naruko, durante la invasión quiero que derrotes a la gran cantidad de enemigos que se te pongan en el camino, ya que quiero que busques a Gaara el Jinchuriki de Shukaku que se alejaran al bosque para llevar a cabo su plan – dice Naruto.

– Y que debo hacer cuando lo encuentre – pregunta la loli.

– Quiero que evites que se transforme en Shukaku y que evites la muerte del muchacho ya que Shukaku tratara de matarlo, tomar su cuerpo e irse, quiero que entres en su mente y para eso solo pon una mano en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, el resto deberás dejárselo a Kurumi – finaliza el Saiyajin híbrido.

– Entendido – dice Naruko haciendo un saludo militar que le causó gracia a Naruto debido a la estatura de su hermana loli.

– Ven aquí – dice Naruto abriendo los brazos.

Naruko no se negó y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano quien empezó a mimarla y acariciarla sacándole unos ronroneos que hicieron que Naruto la besara con pasión, claro no se negó.

 **Fin flashback**

Empezó a alzar vuelo para ir en dirección a donde habían ido los hermanos de la arena.

¡Naruko!

Una voz conocida llama su atención y ve que era Naruto que llegaba hasta ella sorprendiéndola.

– Hermano! – salta a abrazarlo.

– Solo soy un clon – dijo haciendo que Naruko hiciera un puchero – Vengo a quitarte el sello de cinco puntos que te puso Orochimaru.

– En serio? Pensé que ya no lo tenía – dice sorprendida.

– Es que me olvidé de quitártelo jejeje – responde ante la mirada de su hermana que le decía "Por eso Konoha no progresa" – Pero sera mejor empezar, así que te tal vez te duela un poco – dice el rubio haciendo que la rubia asienta.

Después de haberle quitado el sello, Naruko se sintió mas fuerte que antes y con mas Chakra de lo usual pero Naruto le dijo que el sello le impedía usar todo su poder por eso el aumento, ella entendió y se fue a seguir con su misión y olvidar por un momento a la víbora.

 **Con Satsuki**

La Uchiha estaba en el hospital protegiendo a las personas que se refugiaban allí junto a Haku y varios ninjas que se fueron a proteger las habitaciones y las ventanas en caso de ataques sorpresa.

De repente ataques de viento, shurikens y kunais llegaron a su dirección por lo que ella junto a los ninjas de Konoha crearon Jutsus de tierra y desviaban las armas con las suyas propias.

Haku salto de una ventana para juntarse con Satsuki y dejar lo demás a los ninjas de asegurar a las personas mientras ellas dos combatían.

Varios enemigos del sonido y la arena se les acercaron a ambas por lo que ellas también se acercaron a ellos para enfrentarlos, y uno de ellos trato de cortar a Haku pero ella lo esquiva rápidamente y le da dos golpes rápidos en el abdomen seguido de una patada en la cara que lo aleja y gira su cuerpo para arremeter contra otro enemigo que quiso atacarla por la espalda pero ella rápidamente lo detiene con una patada en la nuca.

Satsuki pelea contra dos ninjas de Suna en cuerpo a cuerpo donde recibe un derechazo que bloquea y golpea rápidamente en el rostro a uno de ellos seguido de una patada hacia el otro que estaba atrás de ella, para después tomar al primero y hacerle un suplex dejándolo fuera de combate y reincorporarse rápidamente para correr hacia el otro y correr por su cuerpo y darle una secuencia de patadas finalizando con un talonazo que lo entierra en el suelo.

– ¡Hyoton: Onda de viento congelante! – exclama Haku dándole de lleno a los enemigos que se empezaron a volver mas lentos y estaban temblando del frío causado por el ataque.

Satsuki crea una técnica de rayo dejando fuera de combate rápidamente a los enemigos quienes fueron apresados y llevados para después saber que hacer con ellos por orden de Naruto.

Todos los ninjas estaban ocupados lidiando con los enemigos pero quienes se topaban con Mikoto simplemente huían despavoridos cuando un pobre diablo le dijo vieja, en ese momento todos sintieron el verdadero terror y se mantenían a cien metros de distancia de ella.

 **Con los kages**

Jiraiya estaba junto a los Kages Mei y Sarutobi quienes ahora estaban por enfrentar a Orochimaru y los recusitados dos primeros Kages junto a Minato, Kushina y una pelinegra de larga cabellera un poco lisa y Mito Uzumaki.

– "Sin duda va ser una pelea muy problemática" – pensó Jiraiya.

Antes de que alguien pudiera moverse se siente una explosión de energía haciendo que todos voltearan al lugar del origen siendo en el aire a lo lejos.

– Parece que Naruto y sus amigos ya empezado su batalla por la raza humana – dice Jiraiya llamando la atención de los recusitados pero mas de Minato y Kushina.

– De que hablas pervertido? – pregunta Kushina haciendo reír a su Tía.

– Han pasado muchas cosas desde que murieron – dice Jiraiya – Pero sera mejor dejar esto para después.

Los Kages y Jiraiya se preparan para la batalla que se avecinaba contra Orochimaru, los dos primeros Hokage, el Cuarto Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki y la mujer azabache.

De repente la mujer de cabello negro hace aparecer el Sharingan en sus ojos para después ver a Mito y de forma sorpresiva golpear ambas a Orochimaru y los demás Edo Tensei.

Ese movimiento sorprendió mucho a todos y enojó más a Orochimaru, así que rápidamente ordenó atacar a todos y Minato, Kushina, Hashirama y Tobirama atacaron a los Kages, Jiraiya y a ambas mujeres resucitadas.

Hashirama y Minato se lanzaron contra Hiruzen y Mei, Tobirama contra la azabache, Kushina contra su tía y Orochimaru contra Jiraiya.

Una batalla entre leyendas se estaba llevando a cabo.

– ¡Estilo de Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles! – exclama Hashirama.

De pronto toda el área se lleno de un inmenso bosque dentro de la barrera, eso seria un obstáculo para los ninjas por lo que Hiruzen invoca a Enma para que lo ayudara con la batalla, que a decir verdad seria muy reñida.

Kushina y Mito peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo solo que se podía ver que Mito tenia mas experiencia en batalla, la pelirroja menor lanzó varios golpes y patadas que eran rápidamente desviados por Mito para después darle dos golpes certeros en el estómago y hacer un mortal hacia atrás, dándole una patada en el mentón a Kushina que salio disparada hacia atrás quedando a una distancia considerable.

La Uzumaki menor logra reincorporarse rápidamente en el aire y saca sus cadenas de diamantina haciendo que la Uzumaki mayor hiciera lo mismo y empezar una batalla de Kekkei Genkai.

Nota: No se ustedes pero cuando pensé esto, me imagine una batalla de Kagunes al puro estilo de Tokio Ghoul xd :v

Mei atacaba con técnicas de su clan a Minato, y Hiruzen a Hashirama dándoles pelea, mientras Jiraiya hacia lo mismo contra Orochimaru y la azabache contra Tobirama logrando darle pelea al rubio quien usaba su Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador.

 **Con Elor**

La Demonio del Frío le daba una gran batalla a Guldo quien detenía el tiempo unos segundos para golpear o esquivar los ataques de la demonio hembra.

Elor vio que su oponente se miraba agitado dándole a entender que lo había cansado, eso era una buena señal, ya que terminando con él, podrá ir a ayudar rápidamente a los civiles.

Rápidamente aparece frente a el alertándolo, pero no alcanza a detener el tiempo para alejarse y recibe tres golpes junto a una patada que lo arrastran unos metros, para después ser pateado en la espalda cuatro veces seguido de un barrido en los pies dejándolo suspendido en el aire, para después con una patada fuera hacia el cielo donde Elor le dio caza y rápidamente se pone mas arriba de el para interceptarlo dándole golpes consecutivamente para finalizar con un golpe de martillo que manda al enano al suelo para estrellarse estrepitosamente creando un cráter, pero termina allí y Elor crea una pequeña Nova Destructora que impactada en el soldado haciendo que diera un ultimo grito antes de volar en pedazos.

Viendo que ya había acabado, la guerrera desciende para descansar un poco.

– Uff, sin duda fue un buen oponente, pero creo que ya descanse lo suficiente, es hora de ayudar a los inocentes – dice para después tomar vuelo en dirección a Konoha y ayudar a los aldeanos.

 **Con Káiser**

El Guerrero del Frío estaba en un combate enardecido contra el soldado Rikum, quien a decir verdad era el segundo mas fuerte de todos y Ginyu siendo la primera.

– Ven aquí traidor – dice Rikum lanzándose a Káiser.

– Como quieras – Káiser no era un tonto como Rikum, el sabia muchas de los combates que tuvo antes y más cuando tuvo su último combate contra Naruto, lo cual una de ellas era nunca lanzarse sin antes tener un plan.

Cuando Rikum estaba cerca de Káiser, le lanza un golpe que el demonio rojo desvía para recibir otro seguido de una patada que bloquea fácilmente, para después el lanzar una patada que Rikum logra bloquear y le da un golpe que Káiser esquiva rápidamente para después darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo un poco de su lugar y tomar distancia.

Pero Káiser no se detiene allí y le lanza una Nova que explota cuando lo toca y lo manda a muchos kilómetros de distancia, por lo que se fue a seguirlo para evitar catástrofes contra personas que se encontrara.

Lo siguió hasta donde se supone que pudo haber caído siendo una pequeña isla y empezó a tratar de detectar vida y solo sentir animales los cuales estaban asustados por el impacto que causo Rikum al estrellarse en la isla, así que descendió en el lugar donde cayó para ver que estaba aun dentro del cráter y espero a que se levantara.

Lo cual no esperó mucho debido a que se estaba levantando quejándose del dolor por los golpes y la Nova, cuando estuvo de pie vio a su enemigo con furia por haberlo lastimado y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

Se volvió a lanzar contra Káiser y empezar una batalla de golpes nuevamente, los cuales Káiser bloqueaba o desviaba así como Rikum hacia pero a duras penas. El soldado lanza un derechazo que es bloqueado por el antebrazo izquierdo del demonio que lanzó un derechazo también que Rikum logra bloquear, pero no tuvo previsto que Káiser le lanzaría un rodillazo en la cara seguido de un coletazo que lo manda a un lado.

Pero Rikum se repone y le lanza bolas de energía que Káiser destruía con otras igual o las lanzaba al cielo que estallaban en el aire, también las esquivaba y daban en los árboles.

El Demonio del Frío se desliza por el suelo para quedar cerca del oponente y golpear sus pies, para que después Rikum quedara suspendido en el aire pero Káiser no se detiene y le da una patada que lo hace girar sobre su propio eje y que ruede hasta estrellarse contra una gran roca que vuela en pedazos por el impacto.

– ¡MALDITO! – un estallido de poder destruye la zona y ver a Rikum todo furioso con su poder aún más grande que antes.

– Ohh esto será entretenido – dijo Káiser para después empezar a aumentar su poder haciendo que sus músculos crecieran un poco y ponerse en pose de batalla.

– Me las pagaras maldito! – dice Rikum acercándose en un estallido de velocidad.

– Pues ven – dice Káiser esperando paciente al soldado.

Cuando Rikum estaba por llegar a Káiser, el mencionado cierra los ojos y relaja los músculos haciendo que su poder se hiciera menor, además ponía su mente en blanco.

– (Encuentra un punto….y úsalo a tu favor) – pensó Káiser tomando concentración.

Káiser que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados sintió que Rikum estaba a solo unos centímetros de golpearlo, pero después abre rápidamente los ojos.

PUSHHHH (chidos efectos de sonido, a poco no carnal ;v)

– (Lo encontré) – dijo mentalmente.

Rikum estaba parado en su lugar con una expresión algo graciosa, pues había perdido todo el aire, los ojos casi salían de sus cuencas y la lengua la tenia por fuera, mientras el puño de Káiser lo tenia incrustado en la boca del estómago.

Había reunido gran parte de su poder base en ese puño y darle en el punto en el cual impactó, para dar por concluida la batalla.

O eso debería decir pero el enemigo aun no se rendía y le lanzo un golpe a Káiser que esquiva para después darle otro golpe certero en la zona del corazón.

El cuerpo de Rikum cayo inerte al suelo debido a eso, para que Káiser después lo tomara y lo lanzara al cielo y crear una Súper Nova para destruir el cuerpo de Rikum.

– Mi parte ya esta hecha – dijo para después ver como los animales se acercaban a la zona y el se acerco a una pequeña ardilla para acariciarla – El resto se lo dejo a los demás.

Dice para después marcharse al bosque a descansar un rato y meditar.

 **Con Erza**

Erza tenia un poco de problemas con la tal Jessie debido a que era más rápida ahora y eso la frustraba.

Pero luego recuerda que puede usar la armadura de velocidad y se le pasa.

Ya con la armadura ella se lanza al ataque contra Jessie contrarrestando sus ataques, cada golpe y patada que daba la roja eran bloqueados por la pelirroja.

Que a su vez contrataba con golpes rápidos y patadas, así como con su lanza para tener ventaja sobre ella.

Ataca varias veces con la lanza mientras Jessie bloqueaba cada ataque, pero Erza manda la lanza hacia arriba haciendo que la peliblanca pusiera su atención en ella, pero Erza va hacia ella rápidamente y le da una patada en la rodilla haciendo que caiga arrodillada pero no se detiene allí y da una vuelta horizontal para darle una patada con un mortal hacia adelante levantándola del suelo.

Pero Erza no termina allí y cuando la lanza cayo de nuevo la toma en el aire y con fuerza y un poco de magia, la manda hacia Jessie dándole en el abdomen haciendo que se la llevara hasta una montaña.

Boooomm!

Gran parte de la montaña se hace pedazos por el impacto y cuando llega Erza, ella espera que el polvo se desvanezca para ver a su oponente, ya con el polvo disipado la Scarlet observa que su oponente esta aún incrustada en la montaña con la lanza en su abdomen.

– Cof cof...c-como...diablos tú… – le dolía el abdomen, los golpes de esa mujer eran de elogiar y temer.

– Entrenamiento infernal, dedicación, determinación y valor. Además de que lo hago para proteger a la gente inocente, amigos y a mi familia – responde estando cerca de ella.

Jessie con lo que le quedaba de fuerza libera una gran onda de poder y retira la lanza lanzándosela a Erza que la toma, con una velocidad bestial carga contra la pelirroja dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que Erza perdiera el aire, pero no se detuvo allí y le da una patada en el mentón que la manda hacia arriba.

Sin perder tiempo la peliblanca va hacia ella y la rebasa para quedar encima de ella y darle un golpe de martillo regresándola de nuevo al suelo, pero antes de que Erza tocara el suelo se repone a duras penas pero Jessie aparece a su lado y trata de darle un golpe pero la pelirroja lo bloquea y le manda otro ella, pero Jessie lo bloquea y rápidamente le da una patada en la rodilla seguido de un rodillazo en el mentón y finaliza con un codazo en la parte trasera de la nuca estampándola en el suelo.

– Ah...ah….ahhh… maldita – Jessie jadeaba del cansancio y del dolor, pues le costo poder derrotar a la pelirroja.

Así que cargando un rayo le apunta a Erza para ponerle fin y cegar su vida, pero cuando estaba por disparar el rayo, de manera sorpresiva Erza se da la vuelta y golpea la mano de Jessie haciendo que el rayo golpeé una montaña destruyéndola en el proceso.

Erza rápidamente usa su magia de reequipar y se muestra con un hakama rojo, dos katanas y vendas cubriendo sus pechos.

Con gran poder imbuido en sus katanas de un movimiento cegador aparece detrás de Jessie, la cual quedo inmóvil en su lugar sin hacer un sólo movimiento para que después su cabeza cayera de su cuerpo que cayo con un golpe seco al suelo.

Erza supo bien que no había otra alternativa, ya que estaba hablando de seres que no se tentaría el corazón por nada y que matarían sin importar nada ya que eso los divertía. Por más que ella estuviera en contra de matar, por esta ocasión rompería la regla de su gremio de "No Matar".

– Tengo que volver con los demás – dijo a sí misma regresando a su traje habitual emprendiendo vuelo hacia la aldea.

 **Con Trunks**

El hijo de Vegeta tenia algunas heridas hechas por su oponente, pero el otro no estaba mejor ya que el tenía más heridas y peor que las de Trunks.

Burter jadeaba de cansancio pues había subestimado a su enemigo y las heridas fueron unas de las consecuencias, así que lanza bolas de energía que Trunks eleva al cielo para que explotaran allí y no en la tierra.

Burter con su máxima velocidad trata de darle golpes a Trunks, pero el hijo de vegeta los esquiva e intercepta haciendo que el sujeto de piel azul se enfureciera aún más que antes.

Pero Trunks aparece detrás de él y le da un codazo en la parte baja de la nuca para después tomarlo de la cabeza y girar para darle un rodillazo en la quijada seguida de una rápida patada en el tórax

Con velocidad le barre los pies para darle una patada ascendente que lo manda al cielo, después lanza bolas de energía que a duras penas Burter esquiva pero las últimas logran impactarle explotando y haciendo que ascendiera mas alto, pero Trunks no le da respiro y vuela a gran velocidad hacia arriba y le da una patada de hacha que manda a Burter al suelo creando un gran temblor.

El híbrido Saiyajin desciende rápidamente hacia el lugar y da una patada levantando el cuerpo de Burter, para después darle una ráfaga de 16 patadas y finalizando con una última que le da en la quijada.

(Si, soy fanático de King Of Fighters pero no tengo dinero para comprarme un Xbox o una Play para jugar el KOF XIV, así que me conformo con las clásicas maquinitas donde también juego Metal Slug 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y X :3)

El cuerpo de burter crea un camino de polvo y destrucción al impactar contra el bosque levantando una gran cantidad de humo, a lo que Trunks camina tranquilamente hacia allí para seguir con la batalla.

Pero en un estallido de velocidad aparece un furioso Burter que golpea severamente a Trunks creando que el suelo se destruyera y Trunks fuera mandado a volar.

El extraterrestre lo sigue en su curso y aparece arriba de él para seguir con la pelea, solo para que Trunks que se transformó en Súper Saiyajin se diera media vuelta rápidamente y le impactara un puñetazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre.

Pero crea una rafaja de poder y atraviesa el cuerpo del extraterrestre dejándolo medio muerto, así mismo el pobre Burter sin muchas fuerzas cae al suelo lentamente pero Trunks con un golpe doble lo manda al suelo creando otro temblor y destruyendo gran parte del terreno.

Trunks no conforme con eso crea una de las técnicas que heredó de su padre

– GARLICK HO! – lanza su ataque hacia el enemigo creando una fuerte explosión.

BOOOOOOOOOMM!

El hijo de Vegeta desciende al suelo y crean una ráfaga de energía para disipar el polvo, y cuando lo disipó no pudo encontrar nada de Burter, ni sus propias cenizas.

– (No cometeré el mismo error dos veces...no otra vez...ya no más) – pensó el híbrido regresando a su estado base, caminando a paso lento y tranquilo hacia la aldea.

 **Con Naruto**

El híbrido Saiyajin ya tenia varías heridas por la batalla, pero no era el único ya que Ginyu estaba igual o en peores condiciones que el rubio.

Ginyu aparece en un parpadeo frente a Naruto y le da un puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrastra varios metros pero se repone y vuela hacia Ginyu para golpearla pero ella lo esquiva.

Naruto no se detiene y crea una bola de energía lanzándosela a la mujer quien la esquiva, pero la bola de energía se esfuma en una nube de humo de la cual aparece otro Naruto que toma a Ginyu con la guardia baja y la inmoviliza pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella y juntarlas sobre su nuca haciéndole una llave.

El Naruto original se relaja y le da una sonrisa de victoria temporal, ya que sabía que no la detendría mucho tiempo.

– Bueno, bueno...bueno – dice flotando hacia ella – Que debería hacerte antes de matarte, hmm… puedo arrancarte la cabeza junto a tu espina dorsal, abrirte el pecho y sacarte el corazón al mero estilo Maya, cortarte a la mitad, volarte a pedazos o… como todo asqueroso cerdo pervertido violador, tomarte, disfrutar tu cuerpo, hacerte gritar como puta hasta pierdas la cordura mientras te vas a un mundo lleno de placer.

Las primeras propuesta hechas por el rubio hicieron que le recorriera un escalofrío a Ginyu, pues ella vio y escuchó en su voz que no mentía, pero cuando escuchó lo último sintió su rostro arder y sus hormonas alborotarse, pues no le desagradaba nada la ultima, ella quería un hombre fuerte pero lastima que tenga que matarlo.

– Por mas que me gustaría tomar la ultima opción, no puedo fallar en mi misión – dijo para liberar una gran cantidad de poder y hacer que el clon se esfumara quedando libre.

– Bueno a decir verdad la ultima no era más que una mentira – decía mientras se miraba la mano – Yo jamas estaría con alguien solo por su cuerpo y mi propia satisfacción, digamos que yo soy sentimental y romántico.

Naruto aparece frente a Ginyu rápidamente para darle un golpe pero la mujer lo bloquea y se lo devuelve, pero el rubio hace lo mismo y devuelve el golpe.

De forma sorpresiva Ginyu crea una bola de energía que le da en el rostro a Naruto desorientando al mencionado, para después darle un golpe fuerte en el estómago, otro y otro para darle después otro en la cara seguido de una patada que Naruto logra atrapar y mandar a Ginyu al suelo.

Pero Naruto no se detiene allí y crea una bola de energía que lanza a Ginyu e impacta creando una explosión, pero Ginyu aparece detrás de él y lo golpea con una patada debajo de la nuca impactando y haciendo que Naruto sea el que vaya al suelo creando un temblor.

Naruto cuando tocó el suelo se lanza a Ginyu de nuevo creando sellos de mano rápidamente.

– Estilo de fuego: Dragones de fuego! – el rubio crea tres poderosos dragones que se dirigen peligrosamente a la mujer.

A diferencia de otros ataques estos dragones eran de un fuego blanco y Ginyu no dudo nada en tratar de esquivar los ataques, pues sus instintos le gritaban desesperadamente que los esquivara a toda costa o perdería la vida además de que podía sentir el calor a pesar de estar a una gran distancia.

Cuando los dragones llegaron a ella rápidamente esquivo el primero y con solo estar cerca ya sentía su piel arder, pero vio que aun venia el segundo y tercer ataque pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que el primer dragón giraba hacia ella para seguir atacando a lo que tuvo que dirigirse a los otros dos ataques.

A gran velocidad llegaría y terminaría impactando con los dragones y moriría, o eso se pensó ya que en último momento Ginyu crea dos poderosas bolas de energía que impactan en los dragones y pasa por encima de ellos para que chocaran el primero creando una gran explosión.

Solo que Ginyu no contó que Naruto apareciera frente para tomarle la cabeza y darle un rodillazo que le hace escupir sangre, pero el no se detuvo allí y le dio tres golpes en el estomago de forma brutal seguido de una patada en el mentón, para después darle una patada descendente que la manda al suelo.

Naruto no parando con su paliza llega al suelo al momento que la pelinegra se levantaba lentamente, solo para derribarla quedando encima de ella y cargar un puño con Chakra y Ki que rápidamente impacta en la cara de Ginyu.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

El puñetazo fue devastador que hasta la manda unos cien metros al cielo para después caer pesadamente al suelo.

El golpe que Naruto había hecho con ambas energías se mantenía un poco estable, debido a que aun con todo el entrenamiento infernal que se impuso para combinarlos no podía lograr hacer que entraran en equilibro y usarlos naturalmente, por lo que solo hacían que lo usara con dificultad y claro también de parte de Kurama que le aconsejó tener paciencia y que mantuviera la calma si no lo lograba, ya que llegaría pronto el momento que lo pudiera lograr y que lo usara con facilidad ambas energías sin problemas.

Estando a unos dos metros de distancia el rubio camina tranquilamente hacia Ginyu que apenas y se mantenía consiente, no podía moverse debido a los golpes del rubio y su cara estaba llena de sangre y apenas mantenía un ojo abierto.

Naruto la toma del cuello y mira que su estado es deplorable pues apenas y lograba mantenerse consciente, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que expresar miedo en su rostro aunque se notaba apenas debido al daño provocado.

– Les hice una advertencia y se burlaron solamente en vez de aceptar por las buenas e irse de mi planeta – dijo poniendo mas presión en su agarre haciendo que Ginyu perdiera la oportunidad de respirar – Por seres como ustedes es que yo mato, aunque tengo la costumbre de dar segundas oportunidades… Contigo y tus subordinados hicimos una excepción, son muy peligrosos si los dejamos vivos.

Ginyu a pesar de estar cerca de la inconsciencia se llenó de terror y buscaba una manera desesperada de salir de eso, solo que una idea le llego a la mente.

– C-cam…. – cuando estaba a punto de exclamar su técnica, Naruto le tapa la boca con la mano libre.

– Ni creas que trataras de cambiar de cuerpo conmigo, ya tenia previsto que harías algo como eso – le dijo aterrando aún más a Ginyu que ya no tenia escapatoria, además de que se le heló la sangre cuando los ojos del rubio cambiaron.

Naruto activo el Rinnegan para usar uno de los caminos y acabar con la vida de la mujer.

– Ningendo – dijo para que después el alma de la mujer fuera extraída de su cuerpo que cayó inerte al suelo, absorbe el alma la cual fue enviada al otro mundo por el.

(Ni siquiera pregunten como lo hizo, el solo lo hizo y ya :b)

Viendo que todo el problema mayor terminó, decide irse a la aldea no sin antes quemar el cuerpo de Ginyu con el Amaterasu para evitar que Danzo u Orochimaru tomaran muestras e intentaran crear abominaciones con ella.

 **Con Gine y Hinata**

La Saiyajin y la Hyuga iban hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla contra los Edo Tensei y Orochimaru pero se encontraron con unos ninjas del sonido.

– Miren parece que la suerte nos sonríe, así que traiganlas – ordenó el lider del grupo, Gine y Hinata se preparaban para atacar pero aparece un clon de Naruto que inhala aire para después crear un Jutsu de fuego

– ¡Estilo Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego! – debido a que no necesitaba sellos los enemigos fueron derrotados por el ataque mientras el rubio seguia su camino.

Gine y Hinata quedaron con una poker face al ver que las había ignorado, pero vieron que volteo a verlas y con un movimiento de su cabeza les dice que lo siguieran. Despues de varios minutos divisaron a Shikamaru que detenia a un grupo de ninjas enemigos, iban a intervenir pero en ese momento llego Asuma encargandose del problema por lo que prosiguieron con su camino.

Naruto le ordena a Gine que vaya a otra parte junto a Hinata para que ayudaran a derrotar al enemigo, así que se fueron a una parte de la aldea de la cual gran parte del enemigo estaba ingresando, por lo que Hinata crea sellos de mano y ejecuta un ataque inflando el pecho.

– ¡Estilo de Agua: Bala del Dragon Misil de Agua!– un gran dragón de agua surgio de su boca arrasando con el enemigo, el ataque ganaba mas poder a cada segundo hasta que termino. La mayoria de ninjas del Sonido y de la arena fueron derrotados quedando inconscientes.

Gine solamente derrotaba enemigos con un solo golpe que los mandaba a volar, los cuales caían en techos u otros lugares viendo estrellas.

– Bueno eso fue todo por estos – dice Hinata satisfecha.

– Moo ni siquiera me dieron pelea – se quejó Gine mientras estaba encima de una montaña de cuerpos de los ninjas de la arena y del sonido.

Hinata solo la vio con una gota estilo anime por el comportamiento de la Saiyajin, pues no creía que tuviera esa personalidad alguien como ella.

(Yo: Si supieras quien heredó esa personalidad Hinata -_-u)

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio se dirigio a otro sitio y vio a varios ninjas de Konoha que estaban siendo superados, por lo que inhala aire y se prepara para otra técnica.

– (¡Estilo Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Explosivas!) – pensó y una nube de cenizas cayo sobre los ninjas enemigos.

Los ninjas de Konoha conocían la técnica o eso creían ya que al parecer era una nueva técnica por la diferencia de que las cenizas eran rojas, por lo que se cubrieron cuando el rubio chasqueo la lengua provocando una pequeña chispa que encendio la nube creando una explosión que hasta Deidara envidiaría.

KABOOOOM!

(Shale, le quería hacer como en Call Of Duty Black Ops Zombis pero no me salió :,v)

Cuando el humo se disipo allí estaban los ninjas inconscientes, el rubio solo retomo otra direccion mientras buscaba mas enemigos. Los ninjas de Konoha solo miraron por donde se fue el rubio, algunos se sentían mal por haberlos juzgado a él y a su hermana ya que ellos los lastimaban y los trataban de matar cuando ellos solamente los querían proteger y que los reconocieran, pero dejaron sus pensamientos de lado y se dirigieron a apoyar a los demás en otros lugares de la aldea mientras otros apresaban a los enemigos inconscientes.

El rubio tenia una charla mental con su inquilino sobre...bueno khe se io -

– **("Oye cachorro, en tu pelea con Ginyu… porque no le dijiste si sabía algo sobre la hermana de Gine antes de matarla")** – decia el ojirojo haciendo que el Uzumaki Saiyajin se detuviera en seco.

– Eeeee – ya no sabia que decir el men.

– **("Se te olvido verdad?")** – dijo seriamente viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados.

– Se me olvidó – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

– **("bueno mejor olvidalo, Kurumi me acaba de informar que se estarán encargando de Shukaku y de diezmar la fuerza del enemigo con los demás. Trunks acabó con su oponente, Elor igual acabó con el enano verde, Erza también asesino a su contrincante aunque aún se siente mal por matar, Káiser de igual forma termino con su oponente Rikum. Así que yo también voy a pelear deseo destrozarle el orto a la serpiente pedófila de dudosa sexualidad")** – decia con algo de malicia Kurama.

– ("esta bien, pero no te pases, recuerda que es importante en el futuro") – decía mientras el chibi Kurama hacia acto de presencia.

En ese momento ve a cierto ex ninja de la niebla con su enorme espada asesinando ninjas enemigos con facilidad, mientras otros ninjas ayudaban en otros lugares así como dirigirse hacia donde esta el Hokage.

– Parece que Zabuza se divierte – decia el ojiazul viendo al ninja que se miraba como niño en dulcería balanceando su espada de un lado a otro.

– Me siento más feliz que un idiota que sueña con Trump muerto – decía el Momochi brincando como niño.

(Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia xd)

– **("No cabe duda")** – dijo Kurama con una gota en la nuca – **("Ahora ¿cuando te unirás a la pachanga?")** – preguntaba el zorrito.

– ("Relaja la raja que ya voy") – dijo para que acto seguido se dirigiera al palco del Hokage.

Mientras se dirigia al palco fue bloqueado por unos ninjas del sonido.

– A donde crees que vas (esta parte me hizo recordar cuando una mamá le pregunta a su hijo a donde va cuando intenta salir a escondidas, nieguenmelo xd), tú ya no avanzarás más de este…. – antes de que terminara de hablar, el rubio lo manda a volar con un golpe.

Los demás se lanzaron sobre el rubio que solo bostezaba y ni se inmutaba, en un movimiento veloz aparecio detras de sus oponentes y sin mirar atrás el ojiazul siguio su camino, mientras los ninjas caían pesadamente al suelo inconscientes.

En otra parte la ojiperla ayudaba los aldeanos a ir a los refugios mientras Gine ayudaba en otro lado, pero en ese momento aparecio un grupo de enemigos dispuestos a acabar con Hinata.

– Todos están muertos – dijo un ninja de la arena mientras.

Cerca de allí Hanabi se encontraba siendo protegida por su padre y varios ninjas como Hyugas de la rama secundaria, y señor Hyuga veia la situación sin poder hacer nada, ya que se encontraba demasiado lejos para ir en su ayuda y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de Hanabi, pero rápidamente hizo un Kaiten mandando a volar unos ninjas que se acercaban a el.

Pero Hinata en un rapido movimiento y con su velocidad obtenida de los entrenamientos infernales de Naruto, usó su golpe suave de la tortuga dejandolos fuera de combate dejando con la mandibula en el suelo a Hiashi que sentía que le daría algo.

– (Hinamori, debes de estar orgullosa de nuestra hija) – pensó Hiashi y siguio peleando contra sus oponentes.

– ("Te lo dije Hiashi, eres un estúpido que solo trató a Hinata como una basura") – dijo alguien en su mente.

– Pero que!... – Hiashi vio a todos lados y vio que no había nadie más que sus enemigos.

– ("Te hablo por medio de telepatía, ahora responde una pregunta, ¿supiste diferenciar a Hinata de Hanabi?") – le dijo Naruto que acababa con ninjas enemigos.

– (...) – Hiashi no sabia como responder, el rubio lo había callado.

– ("No...no lo hiciste, tú y los demás menospreciaban a Hinata, la trataron como una inútil, una basura, alguien que no merecía ser la heredera del clan") – Naruto le decía y le restregaba sus verdades en la cara – ("Pero no sabían algo, quieres saber?, te lo diré. Hinata…. Se dejo vencer por su hermana porque ella se rehusaba a lastimarla. No le gustaba las peleas, odiaba la violencia y odiaba como tu y los demás trataban a la rama secundaria. Ella era pacifista, al igual que su madre, una mujer que tú ni siquiera mereces, no mereces y nunca debiste merecer. Su amor, su cariño y su bondad.") – le dijo haciendo sentir peor al Hyuga – ("Acepta la realidad Hiashi…. La cagaste, pero lo perderás todo solo si Hinata te odiara y te despreciara, que rechazara todo de ti….lo cual dudo, ya que ella es igual de amable, cariñosa, carismática y bondadosa como su madre. Preparate para su respuesta… Hiashi") – con eso último dicho, el rubio corta la conversación.

– (Hinamori...qué he hecho) – pensó arrepentido, pero sin bajar la guardia y acabando enemigos.

 **Con Naruko**

Naruko se habia encontrado con Shino, que peleaba contra el marionetista Kankuro, lo dejo en su encuentro ya que ella confiaba en él, además vio un poco antes de irse que se puso a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra las marionetas de Kankuro, al parecer siguió el consejo de Naruto y eso la hizo sonreír. Siguió con su recorrido encontrandose con Sakura y Kiba que perseguían a Sasuke.

– hola chicos, vine para dar ayudita – hablo la loli ojiazul.

– Genial, ahora si contigo aquí esto será pan comido – decia animado y a la vez emocionado Kiba.

– Naruko, que ha pasado hasta ahora? – pregunta la pelirosa.

– Bueno, me encontre con algunos ninjas enemigos y mi hermano me acaba de avisar que ya terminaron con los extraterrestres – responde feliz la rubia.

– Eso es bueno – dijo ya mas tranquila la ojijade.

Siguieron saltando de rama en rama hasta que divisaron al azabache peleando contra Gaara con la mitad del cuerpo echo de arena.

– Pero que diablos es eso?! – expresó Kiba impactado.

– Que rayos es esa co-cosa? – decía atemorizada la pelirosa.

– Esa cosa es Gaara – dijo la ojiazul seria.

– Pero que le paso, por qué su cuerpo esta así? – preguntaba el Inuzuka.

– El es un jiinchuriki y su bestia intenta tomar el control de su cuerpo y destrozar su mente – respondio la rubia, el Inuzuka habia escuchado sobre los jiinchurikis cuando escuchó a su madre hablar de eso con Hana hace un mes atrás.

– Que es un jiinchuriki? – preguntaba la oji jade.

– Es cuando alguien tiene una de las nueve bestias con cola sellada en su interior, bueno eso escuche de mi madre hace un mes – decía el Inuzuka.

– Que!, pero para que harian algo como eso? – dijo algo horrorizada la pelirosa.

– Para poder mantener a las personas a salvo, aun así son tratados como monstruos y basura, escorias o animales y eso los empuja a la oscuridad y venganza – decía seria la ojiazul. – Las personas temen a lo desconocido, deben llevar a Sasuke a la aldea aunque sea a punta de patadas vamos! – dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

– Naruko! – grito la pelirosa.

– Hay que apoyar a Naruko, ella intentara darnos tiempo, asi que andando, además recuerda que ella es mas fuerte que todos nosotros – el Inuzuka después de decir eso siguió a su compañera con la oji jade detrás de él.

 **Con Erza**

La pelirroja se dirigía a otro lugar y divisó algunos aldeanos rodeados por lo que se apresuro a ir en su ayuda con su magia de reequipamiento, usando la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo.

Con su espada y armadura rodeadas de relampagos dejaba fuera de combate a los invasores.

– Están bien? – pregunta a los civiles.

– S-si, gracias por ayudarnos – dijo un anciano mientras hacian una reverencia y se marchaban a los refugios.

Erza siguió su camino y se encontro un grupo bastante grande que parecia estaban poniendo papeles explosivos en varias calles, edificios enojandola. Por lo que con su armadura se los carga con puños, patadas y rayos.

– P-pero que carajos! – exclama uno de los ninjas.

Erza iba a seguir atacando pero de pronto Satsuki se pone frente a ella dándole la espalda haciendo sellos de mano.

– Estilo de Rayo: Asesino Electrico! – relampagos volaron cegando las vidas de algunos mientras los demás quedaban inconscientes.

– Pensé que necesitabas ayuda Erza – le dijo Satsuki a Erza.

– No era necesario Satsuki, pero aún así gracias por venir a apoyar – le dice con una sonrisa Erza.

– No hay de que, pero sera mejor seguir ayudando – dijo la Uchiha siendo apoyada por la pelirroja y se movieron.

 **Con Naruto**

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la barrera que los subordinados de Orochimaru habian levantado, pero después sintió un pulso pequeño de Chakra muy similar al de Karin pero a la vez diferente, así que fue en dirección hacia el lugar donde estaba. Pero se detuvo cerca de donde estaba la peliroja del sonido para quedarse con los ojos como platos cuando sintió su Chakra.

– (Bueno, esto si no me lo esperaba, ya que jamás me lo habría imaginado) – pensaba mirando fijamente a la chica que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, pero a la vez con un sonrojo, ya que como cualquier chica, siempre tenia interés en un chico atractivo y mas cuando era uno con un cuerpazo como el que esta a en frente.

– Que tanto me miras estúpido? – le hablo irritada a lo que él le sonríe con burla.

– Nada preciosa, solo veo tus lindos ojos rojos que me tienen atraído, pero creo que debo entrar – decía con una sonrisa el oji azul sonrojando a Tayuya aunque no sabia si de vergüenza o ira.

– Si como no, como si pudieras, esta barrera es muy poderosa, incluso si intentas destruirla no conseguiras hacer nada rubio idiota, su líder esta perdido al igual que el pervertido y la Mizukage – decía la peliroja.

– De echo no necesito destruirla, solo esto... – dicho eso, el rubio desapareció para reaparecer frente a la peliroja agrandando el área donde ella se mantenía protegida estando a unos centímetros de distancia.

– Pero que carajos como lo….! – dijo impresionada la chica así como sonrojada por la cercanía.

Naruto le pone su mano en la mejilla sonrojando más a la pelirroja, ya que acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente.

– No lo se, quizá algun día te diga si es que se me da la gana, por el momento debo ayudar al abuelo y los demás con la batalla, así que chao – le dijo no sin antes darle un beso rápido en los labios paralizando a Tayuya por eso.

Cuando Tayuya reaccionó el rubio ya se había ido, enojando de gran manera a la pelirroja.

– Imbécil! –

 **Con los Kages y Jiraya**

El Sandaime, Mei y Jiraya se las estaban viendo dificil ya que Orochimaru con los anteriores Hokages y Kushina les hacia perder terreno aún con la ayuda de Mito y la azabache. Sentían que su Chakra se estaba agotando a diferencia de Mito y la azabache que son resucitadas sin restricciones de poder, además Sarutobi sólo se le ocurria usar el "Sello Mortal de la Parca" para sellar las almas de los Kages y los demás, pero también tenia pensado pedirle ayuda a Mito sobre buscar una solución para el problema e iba a decirles a los demás sobre sus ideas para detener a Orochimaru pero llega el rubius xd.

– Naruto! – el anciano quedó sorprendido por su aparición pero vio que tenia puesta una mascara de zorro.

Naruto no dijo nada y libero su Ki en un 10% haciendo que el bosque creado se fuera empezando a destruir y haciendo que todos en la aldea sintieran ese poder, haciendo también que varios se desmayaran o sintieran miedo por el ser que tuviera tal poder.

Cuando el bosque fue destruido, el lugar quedó sin obstáculos haciendo que todos los que estaban dentro del área lo miraran al igual que los cuatro del sonido quedando sorprendidos.

Orochimaru se preguntaba como habia entrado a la barrera, pero lo desestimo... grave error imbécil.

El Uzumaki se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba haciendo que las féminas se sonrojaran de golpe, además Mei veía con cara de violadora al rubio que le entró un escalofrío, mientras que Kushina, la azabache, Mito y Tayuya estaban que se desmayaban. Pero vieron que después sus uñas se volvieron garras y se rasguñó el pecho (como Orochi) haciendo que su pecho sangrara y sus manos se embarraran de sangre, después hizo posiciones de manos mientras los Kages y el Sannin miraban curiosos lo que haría.

Arte de sellado Uzumaki: Liberacion de Almas (la verdad no se que técnicas Uzumaki haya así que yolo :v) – exclamó y grabados en el pecho de Naruto se mostraron y se extendieron por todo el lugar que cubria la barrera, pero nada pasa o eso pensaron.

– Al parecer tu técnica no funciono – decia con burla el Sannin.

Por otro lado los Kages se sorprendieron, un Uzumaki que podia con el Edo Tensei liberando sus almas, algo como eso debe ser posible solo por un maestro Uzumaki de gran nivel como Mito, hasta que sintieron una fuerza que los liberaba y la energía era calidad y reconfortante. Los Kages empezaron a sentirse libres de ataduras y manipulación y sabían que ahora Orochimaru no tenía control sobre ellos, al igual Kushina quienes se pusieron al lado de los Kages vivos y Jiraya.

– Pero qué, como diablos!? – gritaba el Sannin impactado y furioso.

– Ahh… no lo se – dijo haciendo que todos lo vieran con una gota en la nuca – Nah mentira, tal vez sea porque soy un maestro de sellado a nivel…¿cien?, si existe?.

Los Kages, Jiraya, Kushina, la azabache y Mito junto a los 5 del sonido y los Anbus que observaban la pelea...bueno todo el mundo tenía las quijadas hasta el suelo, el sujeto enmascarado anular un Kinjutsu como si nada (Yo: Pues que esperaban del más macho de los machos? xd) definitivamente las cosas se pondrán locas.

(Yo: A veces confundí Kinjutsu con Kenjutsu :v)

– Maldito mocoso – mascullaba Orochimaru.

– Tengo veinticinco años tarado – dijo con una cara plana Naruto.

– Acaso alguno de ustedes tiene algo mas que quieran mostrar? – dijo el Sannin enojado.

Todos vieron a Naruto que puso una sonrisa espeluznante que casi cubría toda su cara, aunque claro no se notaba por su máscara pero por alguna razón pudieron sentirla.

– Tenemos un Kurama –

Antes de que Orochimaru pudiera hacer algo, fue golpeado por una cola roja que lo manda a una de las paredes de la barrera.

Orochimaru se levanta a dolorido pues ese golpe casi le rompe la quijada, vio al responsable que solo estaba al lado de Naruto.

Era un pequeño zorro que tenia una banda de Konoha en la cabeza y una gabardina, ojos grandes muy "inocentes" que dio un pequeño bostezo y dio un ladrido de…¿perro chihuahua?.

KAWAIIIIIII!

El grito que dieron todas las mujeres casi le revientan los tímpanos a los hombres, los cuales estaban tomándose la cabeza o agonizando en el suelo.

Pero dejaron eso de lado cuando vieron que el Zorro estaba detrás de Orochimaru impactando al presente, pero antes de que hiciera algo sintió un montón de golpes infernales que lo mandaron hacia Naruto quien estaba ¿leyendo un libro de cocina?.

El rubio sin ver que venia casi cerca de él, extiende su puño golpeándolo en la cara y mandándolo hacia Kurama de nuevo el cual hizo lo mismo y con sus pequeñas patas saltaba y golpeaba a Orochimaru, para mandarlo de nuevo a Naruto que se lo regresó, después Kurama se lo vuelve a regresar y Naruto lo vuelve hacer, Kurama se lo pasa, Naruto se lo pasa y así hasta que se cansan y Kurama salta al cielo se hace bolita la cual se envuelve en fuego, para después hacercarse a Orochimaru que se acercaba al lugar en el que estaba antes y…

BOOOOMM

Una explosión se genera por el ataque haciendo que todos se cubrieran los ojos mientras Naruto se mantenía como si nada leyendo, para ver que cuando se disipa el humo se ve a un Orochimaru en el suelo derrotado y a un Kurama limpiándose la pata encima del cuerpo para después bajarse y caminar.

Pero Kurama tenia otros planes y se puso cerca de la cabeza de Orochimaru, el cual la levanta para ver que el zorro se encontraba frente a él, Naruto tenia previsto que iba a pasar y saca una cámara que le dio Gokú antes de despedirse y ponerse a un lado para grabar todo para curiosidad de los demás.

Orochimaru vio que el zorro tenia una sonrisa diabólica, para después ponerse cara a cara con la cámara mientras levantaba la pata trasera y en ese momento supo la cruel verdad.

– (Hay no) –

Y lo peor para él pasó, pues Kurama le estaba meando la cara para horror del Sannin.

Pero en cambio todos los demás, se partieron de la risa por esa humillación nivel dios que estaba recibiendo Orochimaru, incluso Tayuya sentía que se moría pero los otros tres del sonido se contenían como podían.

Naruto se acerco a Orochimaru y lo tomo de la cabeza para hacer que lo viera a los ojos, además de hacer que todos sintieran su instinto asesino que hizo que más de uno le recorriera un escalofrío.

– Esto apenas empieza – dijo para después empezar a masacrar a Orochimaru sin piedad, claro que también se contenía para no matarlo.

Todos los presentes veían con incredulidad la horrible paliza que recibía el Sannin serpiente, pues no creían ver tanta brutalidad jamás en su vida, pero ahora lo estaban presenciando.

– Lord Orochimaru! – gritaba uno de sus subordinados.

Momentos después el rubio deja de golpear brutalmente a Orochimaru y lanzarlo como basura lejos de los demás, a lo que Orochimaru a duras penas muda de cuerpo pero todo agotado, hasta que después de hacer eso sintió un dolor interno que lo hace gritar de forma desgarradora aterrando a los presentes.

– Retirada! – grito a duras penas el Sannin.

Los del sonido sin esperar dispersan la barrera y rápidamente se llevan a Orochimaru, pero los Anbus y los demás iban a interceptarlos hasta que Naruto levanta el brazo en señal de que se detuvieran, así que todos vieron a Hiruzen que con un asentimiento les dijo que obedecieran.

Naruto ya mas tranquilo debido a que las fuerzas de la arena y el sonido fueron derrotadas, camina en dirección hacía donde esta Naruko pero siente como los resucitados empiezan a liberarse e ir de vuelta al mundo de los muertos.

– (Camino exterior: Jutsu Reencarnación del Samsara!) – exclamó mentalmente Naruto.

Todos ven como repentinamente una cabeza demoníaca surge de la nada a la mitad del palco, la cual abre la boca y salen lo que serían lenguas y envuelven las almas de los muertos y también los cuerpo de los del sonido los cuales usó Orochimaru como sacrificio.

Son llevados a la boca para que después la cabeza empezara a masticar y muntos después se vieran a los antiguos Kages, Mito, Kushina, la azabache y los del sonido resucitados quienes se encontraban confundidos.

La cabeza demoníaca desaparece de la vista de todos, además los Anbus estaban impactados al ver a sus antiguos líderes vivos.

– Si quieren respuestas deberán esperar al muchacho, Mei por favor te pido que no digas nada hasta que él lo diga – le dice el Sarutobi a la Terumi.

– Como usted diga Hokage-dono – obedece a la petición la pelirroja.

 **Con Naruko**

La Uzumaki estaba enfrentándose a Shukaku y le dio un fuerte golpe a Gaara que lo despierta mientras el Ichibi gritaba histerico.

– **NOOOOO COMO CREES! UN POCO MÁS, ACABO DE LLEGAR!** –

Shukaku perdio el control total volviendo al sello donde le esperaba cierta pelirroja emputada. El enorme Mapache el cual siempre me imagine a Rocket xd de arena se empieza a deshacer mientras Gaara se quedaba en una rama casi derrotado.

Gamabunta vio esto con una sonrisa y desparecio en una nube de humo junto a Gamakichi dejando a los combatientes continuar su pelea.

– **(Esta mocosa solo me invocó para demostrarme su fuerza y para no subestimarla, con su propio poder fue capaz de detener al Ichibi aunque le costo un poco por haber usado clones en toda la aldea para proteger a los civiles… jajajajaja sin duda eres muy especial niña, no por nada eres hija de Minato)** – se fue con eso último.

En un instante ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero Gaara perdio al estar casi sin chakra y recibiendo un puñetazo, ambos caian al suelo pero la rubia sostuvo a Gaara para que no cayera y con sus cadenas invocadas con su mano libre se balancea hasta llegar al suelo, ya cuando estuvieron en tierra el pelirrojo se empezó a aterrar pues ahora estaba a disposición Naruko.

– sueltame, no me hagas daño, no te acerques! – dijo con miedo en sus palabras.

– Tranquilo Gaara no te preocupes no te hare daño, eres como yo y mi hermano y es por eso comprendemos tu dolor y soledad – decía la oji azul tranquilizando al pelirojo y sentándose a su lado abrazando sus piernas.

– E-entonces...también... tienes...un demonio en tu interior?. Pero por que no estas… llena de odio como yo? – pregunta el jiinchuriki.

– Bueno...por que hace tiempo mis amigos me ayudaron a salir de la soledad. Antes tenía a mi hermano que se preocupaba por mí, me alimentaba mientras el moría de hambre, me protegía mientras él sufría, cuando desapareció y lo dieron por muerto...no lo pude resistir y me traté de suicidar – reveló sorprendiendo al Jinchuriki – Sabes Gaara, tu no estas solo, tienes a tus hermanos que se preocupan por ti, que acaso estas ciego para no darte cuenta?, hasta tienes a alguien que ama – dijo y en ese momento Kankuro y Temari aparecieron en posicion de combate junto a una chica llamada Matsuri – Ellos se preocupan mucho por ti Gaara, además ahora tienes amigos y hermanos jiinchuriki que siempre estarán para ti cuando los necesites – decia con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas de Suna presentes que llegaron y a Gaara, así como Naruto que llego desde el aire sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruko.

El rubio toma a Gaara y se lo entrega a Kankuro mientras estos le agradecian al rubio.

– Gaara...cuidate, esta bien? – decía Naruko sonriendole como ella solamente sabe.

– Claro...ustedes igualmente se cuidan... amigos – contesto este con una sonrisa genuina.

– Ustedes tambien chicos, ahora sí cuida bien de tus hijos Rasa – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, pero escuchan pasos atrás de ellos y quedan impactados al ver a su padre el Kazekage vivo.

– No te preocupes Naruto-dono, gracias por haberme salvado de la muerte, además prometo hacerme responsable de los daños causados, ya que ahora gracias a ti podré pasar tiempo con mis hijos – le responde dándole una reverencia en señal de respeto.

– No te preocupes, no sera necesario además ya le dije al viejo que negara su ayuda, después de todo no quiero que tu aldea se vea afectada por nosotros. Mañana a primera hora todos tus ninjas que fueron detenidos serán liberados y escoltados por los nuestros a Suna, además los que han muerto fueron resucitados, no preguntes como – le dice sorprendiendo a todos.

– Gracias por todo lo que has hecho Naruto-dono – dice Rasa dándole la mano.

El rubio la estrecha y así formando al mismo tiempo un fuerte lazo con la aldea de la Arena, no solo de apoyo sino también de una gran amistad.

Cuando estaban por irse, Naruto los detiene.

– Por cierto – los de la Arena voltean a ver al rubio, quien estaba cargando a Naruko en sus brazos la cual se acurrucaba como niña pequeña en él, sacándole una risa al rubio – Cuando lleguen a su aldea dirijanse directamente hacia su casa, se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Eso dejo sorprendidos y confundidos a todos, pero asintieron y se marcharon. En el camino Gaara empezaba a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo Naruko, pues tenía razón, no estaba solo pero no se dio cuenta, pero Naruko le abrió los ojos.

– Papá, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri – dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran – Por favor perdonenme – habló el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a sus hermanos que tenian lagrimas en los ojos y su padre se entristeció por recordar lo que le prometió a su esposa y Matsuri solo le regalo una bella sonrisa

– Tranquilo no te preocupes que no importa, ahora vamos a casa – dijo el marionetista mientras la rubia abrazaba a su hermanito con cariño.

(Yo: Snif...snif… esta parte del anime siempre me hace llorar, soy muy sensible a esta parte buaaaaaaaaa 😭😭😭😭😭)

(Gabe: DENLES UN PINCHE ORCAR POR BUENOS ACTORES 👍👍👍)

 **Con los Kages y los resucitados**

Los revividos Hokage y las mujeres estaban confundidas por lo que había pasado, pero Hiruzen les dio una explicación sobre la invasión que se había efectuado hace poco, pero que ya estaba todo controlado haciendo suspirar de alivio a todos.

– Abuelito Hiruzen! – escuchan todos y ven que por los techos venía saltando una pelirroja de anteojos que se parecía un poco a Kushina.

– Karin – dicen Hiruzen y Jiraya.

– Donde habías estado mocosa? – pregunta Jiraya.

– Estaba ayudando a las personas heridas – responde la Uzumaki.

– Bueno, me alegro que estés bien hija – dice Sarutobi haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

– Karin, Sarutobi-sama, Jiraya-sama – escuchan los mencionados y todos voltean al cielo quedando con la boca abierta los Anbu y los resucitados.

Vieron que del cielo venía una pelirroja muy parecida a Kushina que aterrizó cerca de Karin.

– Erza-chan – Karin abraza a Erza quien le devuelve el abrazo y después de un momento se separan.

Todos los presentes vieron instantáneamente a Kushina y después a Erza, luego volvieron hacer lo mismo otras cuatro veces quedando con una poker face, mientras tanto Erza y Kushina se miraban sorprendidas, pues es como si estuvieran viendo su propio reflejo en un espejo.

– Encontré a mi gemela perdida! – decía Kushina con estrellas en los ojos haciendo que todo mundo se fuera de espaldas.

Después escucharon de nuevo un sonido proviniendo del cielo y vieron otra vez sorprendidos, a un chico de cabello lila que empezó a descender hacía ellos. Tenia un cuerpo atlético a opinión de las mujeres, cabello hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, ojos azules, pantalones negros holgados, botas de combate naranja, una camiseta negra de tirantez y encima una chaqueta azul con el emblema de la Corporación Cápsula.

Seguido de Trunks llegaron otras dos personas que puso alerta a todos menos a Trunks y Erza.

– Káiser, Elor! – Trunks los llama y ellos se acercan al híbrido Saiyajin.

– Hola Trunks-kun – saluda animada la demonio del frío.

– Hemos acabado con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu – dice Káiser.

– Ese tal Burter era una molestia – dice Trunks con ceño fruncido.

– Al igual que el enanito verde, ese era un dolor de cabeza cuando detenía el tiempo – decía Elor frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Todos se relajaron cuando vieron que no tenían malas intenciones.

– Bueno esa chica era rápida, me costó trabajo acabarla – decía incómoda Erza.

– No todo es bello Erza-san – le dice seriamente Trunks sorprendiendo a todos – No todo lo puedes resolver con solo palabras, no te sientas mal por haberla matado, aquí las cosas no son como en tu dimensión – dijo impactando a Erza y sorprendiendo a los demás.

– C-como lo… –

– Porque él me lo dijo y al igual que tú, yo no soy de este mundo – dijo sorprendiéndola.

– Acaso tú…. – habla pero el la interrumpe.

– Si, solo que en mi mundo toda la humanidad fue erradicada, mi madre y mi mejor amiga se sacrificaron para salvarme del causante del apocalipsis de mi hogar – dice apretando los puños con ira, pero luego se calma.

Todos se sintieron mal por el chico, ya que tuvo una vida muy dura pero luego escuchan saltos y ven llegar a Zabuza, Haku, Hinata, Gine y Satsuki con Mikoto.

– Chicos – Karin se alegra de ver a los demás.

– Karin-chan – Gine corre hacia la pelirroja y le da un abrazo mortal haciendo que la pobre perdiera el aire.

– Ehh Gine-chan la estas matando – le dice Mikoto con un sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en la nuca.

La Saiyajin al darse cuenta suelta rápidamente a Karin quien sentía su alma volver a su cuerpo, Mikoto ve impactada a los viejos Kages, Mito, a la azabache y a sus amigos con vida.

– Kushina-chan! – la Uchiha corre hacia su amiga y la atrapa en un abrazo siendo devuelto por la pelirroja.

Se estuvieron reencontrando y hablando sobre cosas esperando a los Uzumaki rubios.

Naruto llegaba volando con Naruko en brazos y vio como todos hablaban y se reencontraban, se detuvo un momento y bajo a Naruko haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero por eso.

– Ve con ellos, en un momento voy – le dice el rubio y Naruko obedece.

La rubia fue volando hasta llegar a ellos llamando la atención de todos e impactando a Kushina, Minato, los Kages, la azabache y a Mito por…

– (SON ENORMES!) – la gran pechonalidad de la loli.

Cuando llego a tocar el techo vieron bien su aspecto y eso dejo de piedra a Minato y Kushina, pues la niña era su hija la cual dejaron con su hermano solos.

Naruko se quedó viendo a sus padres un momento aunque Minato y Kushina pensaban que ella no sabía quienes eran ellos.

– Hola Naru-chan – saluda Kushina.

– Sabes quienes somos Naruko – pregunta con una sonrisa el rubio.

Naruko lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de evitar llorar pero le era imposible, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sin esperar corrió a ellos y los atrapa en un abrazo, sollozando en ellos.

– Mamá, Papá –

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos por esa revelación, pero se sintieron felices de que Naruko estuviera reunida con sus padres, ahora solo faltaba Naruto para que estuvieran completos.

En cuanto el rubio, el veía todo desde la distancia y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al ver esa escena.

– Será mejor reunirme con ellos – dice volando hacia el lugar.

– **Tendrás mucho que explicar cachorro** – le dice Kurama quien se encontraba en su cabeza.

– Lo sé –

Así Naruto fue hacia los demás quien pronto querrá respuestas sobre todo.

– **(¿Hasta cuando piensas quitarle la virginidad a tu hermana?)** –

– (¡YA CIERRA EL HOCICO!) –

 **Con Kurumi**

La Kitsune se encontraba en el espacio mental de Gaara limpiándose las manos las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre y tenían nudillos de metal con púas. Después para quitarse la sed se toma una Fresca xd.

Frente a ella se encontraba un irreconocible Shukaku quien estaba amarrado en una silla, tenía apariencia humana de un joven de 20 años cabello arenoso y las marcas que lo representan, unos pantalones negros y estaba descalzo.

Su rostro lo tenía destrozado después de tantos golpes dados por la furiosa Kurumi, quien ahora suspiraba satisfecha.

– **¿Ahora entiendes lo que te pasara si vuelves a intentar otra estupidez como esa Shukaku?** – le pregunta Kurumi.

– **Shi** – decía como podía.

– **Genial** **porque si me entero que no hiciste caso, te ira peor...allí abajo** – le dijo de forma tétrica haciendo que Shukaku temiera por su hombría.

Ya con el problema resuelto, la Kyuubi regresa con Naruko para verla en un reencuentro con Minato y Kushina, eso le sacó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

– **Awww que bonita reunión** – dijo Kurumi encanta por la escena.

– **Jajajaja solo falta uno** – dijo chibi Kurama quien estaba a los pies de Kurumi.

Todos voltearon a verlos mientras Kurumi tomaba en sus brazos a Kurama, algunas mujeres tuvieron celos por el escultural cuerpo de la pelirroja Bijou, aunque Kushina y Mito tuvieron una sensación muy familiar en ella.

– Kurumi! – dijo Naruko viendo a su compañera.

– **Ara ara Naruko-chan me siento muy feliz por ti y a la vez me siento avergonzada** – decía con una expresión de tristeza fingida muy adorable hasta que Kurama le lame la mejilla calmándola y dejando su actuación.

– Disculpa, pero por alguna razón te me haces familiar – dijo Kushina y Mito asentía por eso.

– **Ara ara no puedo creer que se hayan olvidado tan fácil de mi el par de tomates vivientes** – dijo cabreando a ambas mujeres.

– Que dijiste maldita?! – decía Kushina.

– Que acaso no me recuerdas Kushina?, si la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando te maté junto al idiota de Minato después de que Naruko naciera, si mal no recuerdo les clave una garra – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Kurumi acompañado de una sonrisa despreocupada.

Ante eso todo mundo quedo con los ojos como platos, unos por saber eso y otros por entender la indirecta que fue muy directa xd.

– T-t-tu… eres Kyuubi?! – dijo Minato aterrado mientras Kushina y Mito junto a Hashirama, Tobirama, Mei, Zabuza, la azabache, Hiruzen y Jiraya quedaban con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca igual por esa revelación.

– Que se io – dijo la pelirroja – Nah mentira, claro que soy yo.

– Como es posible… – dijo Mito pero Kurumi la interrumpe.

– Dime Mito – dijo poniéndose seria tensando el ambiente – Recuerdas a "ya sabes quien"?.

– De que hablas? – dijo no entendiendo.

– Del hombre con el cual te veías mas seguido antes de que desapareciera – le dijo haciendo que Hashirama y los demás vieran sorprendidos a la Uzumaki.

– ¿De que esta hablando Mito? – pregunta un poco enojado y celoso Hashirama.

Mito entendiendo lo que quería saber su esposo, rápidamente negó con la cabeza al saber de que hablaba Kurumi.

– No no no no, no se trata de eso Hashirama, te equívocas ella habla solo mi mejor amigo – responde pero ve que el Senju lo ve con ojos entrecerrados, a lo que ella suspira con fastidio por lo celoso de su esposo – ¿Recuerdas del hombre del que te hablé? – le pregunta pero el Senju la ve con confusión – Hay no puede ser que seas así de idiota, hablo del hombre que me salvo a mí y a mi escolta hace años cuando fuimos atacados por ninjas de Iwa – le responde enojada.

– ….Aaaaaa si – dijo ahora si haciendo memoria haciendo que Mito rodara los ojos.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – pregunta Tobirama.

– Bueno, me juntaba con él porque quería que desarrollara un sello especial para su descendencia, así evitar que fueran usados como armas u experimentos – responde Mito – Así que cuando un bebé nacía, instantáneamente un sello se colocaba para que el bebé pasara desapercibido por todos y fuera visto como un bebé normal. El sello fue aplicado primero en a la madre para que cuando naciera el bebé, el sello se transmitiera al recién nacido y a su descendencia cuando creciera.

Todos entendieron eso aunque aun estaban confusos y Hashirama preguntó.

– Ya veo – dice Hashirama.

– pero eso que tiene que ver en esto? – Tobirama pregunta a lo que Mito suspira.

– Porque él y su esposa eran mis amigos y su hijo era mi ahijado – responde sorprendiendo a todos.

– Entiendo – dijo Hashirama.

– Por cierto Naruko-chan, donde esta tu hermano? – pregunta Kushina.

– No lo se, me dijo que me adelantara mientras tanto – responde la loli.

– Ya llego su rey – decía un Naruto sin la máscara llegando como Pedro a su casa xd.

Los resucitados quedaron con los ojos como platos al saber que el tipo que logró detener a Orochimaru era hijo de Kushina y Minato, y las mujeres se sintieron asaltacunas por pensar nada inocente con él que incluso se reprendieron.

– Hermano – Naruko se lanza a los brazos de Naruto quien la atrapa en el aire.

– Veo que ya hablaste con papá y mamá – dice.

– Si – afirma la rubia.

– Naruto? – dicen sin creerlo ambos padres.

– El mismo –.

– Pero que te paso? – pregunta Minato.

– Muchas cosas wuuu – dijo el rubio – Pero sera mejor ir a casa y hablar con tranquilidad.

Todos asienten la propuesta pero llega un Anbu que se sorprende de ver a los antiguos lideres con vida.

– Hokage-sama, el consejo necesita su presencia – dice el Anbu.

– Esta bien – dice Hiruzen – Naruto, podrías por favor ya sabes.

Naruto asiente y crea un Genjutsu con su Rinnegan el cual mantuvo oculto de la vista de todos y le borro los recuerdos de los resucitados a los Anbus quienes se fueron del lugar, así dejando en secreto la resurrección de los Kages y las mujeres presentes.

Todos se dirigieron a la torre Hokage junto a Mei y su escolta, mientras los revividos se quedaban ocultos hasta que Naruto les diera la señal de mostrarse.

 **Final verdadero**

Después de haber acabo con todo y que Orochimaru se retirara del lugar con sus subordinados, los Anbu iban a detenerlos pero Naruto los detiene al igual que Hiruzen.

Las almas de los resucitados son liberados para regresar al mundo de los muertos, pero la mujer azabache es detenida por Naruto que utilizando el Rinnegan la revive pero no a los demás.

– Cuando llegue el momento los voy a resucitar, tengo algo planeado y no quiero arruinarlo, así que los veremos en el futuro – les dice Naruto enmascarado a las almas de sus padres, Mito y los Kages para irse del lugar.

Todos se reúnen después de terminar con la invasión que realizó Suna y la aldea del sonido, así como las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu y llega Naruto con Naruko en brazos poniendo celosas a las chicas que gustaban del Uzumaki.

Un Anbu llega y dice a Hiruzen que solicitan su presencia en una reunión del consejo, y que también fueran las personas desconocidas ya que ellos estaban implicados en esto.

Todos asienten, así que las chicas se van a casa a descansar ya que la aldea no había sufrido daños y solo eran unos cuantos escombros lo que había.

– (Tengo el presentimiento de que Danzo esta detrás de todo esto) – pensó el Uzumaki.

– **("Bueno, al menos ese bastardo no podrá hacer nada")** – dijo Kurama a su amigo.

– (Tal vez esta reunión… Sea un poco un poco interesante) – con ese último pensamiento, se fue junto a Erza, Trunks, Elor, Káiser, Mikoto y Hiruzen, así como también de Zabuza.

Naruto también resucitó a los del sonido que fueron usados como sacrificios, ellos no querían tener nada con la víbora así que Naruto les dio hospedaje en su hogar y ellos aceptaron, estarían en su casa hasta que él les dijera que pueden salir si es seguro para ellos, ya que con Danzo no seria posible por ahora.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo amigos, al inicio con Hiashi tenían pensado en que su esposa fuera resucitada y le rompiera la cara a punta de madrazos por estúpido, pero si quieren que eso pase solo diganmelo ;)**

 **Es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y lamento haber tardado mucho en publicar esta historia.**

 **Chau :3/**

 **Káiser: Porque Señor Stan Lee. Primero Spidey y después usted**

 **Broly: Imbécil reabriste la herida idiota**

 **C** **orte de transmisión**


	23. Chapter 15

E aquí un nuevo capitulo

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Después de la batalla**

* * *

Anteriormente

Después de haber acabo con todo y que Orochimaru se retirara del lugar con sus subordinados, los Anbu iban a detenerlos pero Naruto los detiene al igual que Hiruzen.

Las almas de los resucitados son liberados para regresar al mundo de los muertos, pero la mujer azabache es detenida por Naruto que utilizando el Rinnegan la revive pero no a los demás.

– Cuando llegue el momento los voy a resucitar, tengo algo planeado y no quiero arruinarlo, así que los veremos en el futuro – les dice Naruto enmascarado a las almas de sus padres, Mito y los Kages para irse del lugar.

Todos se reúnen después de terminar con la invasión que realizó Suna y la aldea del sonido, así como las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu y llega Naruto con Naruko en brazos poniendo celosas a las chicas que gustaban del Uzumaki.

Un Anbu llega y dice a Hiruzen que solicitan su presencia en una reunión del consejo, y que también fueran las personas desconocidas ya que ellos estaban implicados en esto.

Todos asienten, así que las chicas se van a casa a descansar ya que la aldea no había sufrido daños y solo eran unos cuantos escombros lo que había.

– (Tengo el presentimiento de que Danzo está detrás de todo esto) – pensó el Uzumaki.

– ("Bueno, al menos ese bastardo no podrá hacer nada") – dijo Kurama a su amigo.

– (Tal vez esta reunión… Sea un poco, pero un poco interesante) – con ese último pensamiento, se fue junto a Erza, Trunks, Elor, Káiser, Mikoto y Hiruzen, así como también de Zabuza.

Naruto también resucitó a los del sonido que fueron usados como sacrificios, ellos no querían tener nada con la víbora así que Naruto les dio hospedaje en su hogar y ellos aceptaron, estarían en su casa hasta que él les dijera que pueden salir si es seguro para ellos, ya que con Danzo no sería posible por ahora.

Actualmente

Naruto junto a su hermana, alumnas, amigos y el viejo Sandaime se fueron a la torre Hokage para ver que tonterías dirían ahora los civiles del consejo.

Naruto no dejaría que se salieran con la suya, lo haría de una manera u otra para proteger a sus amigos y a su querida hermana.

En el espacio, muy, muy lejos de la tierra

Vemos la nave de Cooler el cual estaba sentado en su trono esperando noticias, lo cual no espero mucho cuando uno de sus subordinados llega, pero lo ve asustado y muy nervioso.

– Y bien? – Cooler quería el reporte de la misión.

– P-p-p-pues v-vera s-señor – estaba sudando a mares, no quería decirlo pero debía.

– Habla ahora o te mataré – dice amenazante.

– Fallaron, la misión fue un completo fracaso. T-t-todas las fuerzas especiales Ginyu cayeron ante los guerreros de la tierra, n-ninguno sobrevivió y entre ellos están la exiliada y el traidor de su raza mi señor – responde asustado el soldado.

– …. – Cooler no dijo ninguna sola palabra, tenía la mirada sombría y eso aterraba aún más al soldado – Si no quieres que te mate entonces retírate….ahora o cambiaré de opinión.

El soldado no necesitó oír nada más para salir corriendo del lugar y salvar su vida, pues los anteriores soldados que le daban noticias malas al emperador, eran asesinados al instante, entonces debería sentirse afortunado de que podría ver a su familia una vez más.

El Demonio del Frío mira por el gran ventanal el espacio, por el reflejo que daba su rostro, se podía ver una expresión ira controlada mientras varias venas resaltaban de su frente.

– Después de tanto tiempo. Después de tanto tiempo escondiéndose. Por fin se muestran a nosotros, malditos...Kaiser...Elor – Cooler empezó a liberar energía haciendo temblar la nave y asustando a sus tripulantes.

Después de unos minutos todo vuelve a la normalidad, dejando más tranquilos a todos los soldados.

– Cuando los vea… yo mismo voy a matarlos – dijo a sí mismo el Demonio del Frío – Fijen curso a la tierra.

Los soldados obedecen las órdenes y la nave va dando viaje directo hacia el hogar de nuestros héroes.

De regreso con Naruto

El rubio junto a Hiruzen y los demás habían ido a la torre Hokage para reunirse con los miembros del consejo y saber que tramaban, claro que Kaiser y Elor fueron con gabardinas para no mostrar su apariencia.

Naruto iba serio, pues sabía que con el consejo debería tener cuidado y más con Danzo por sus estúpidas ansias de poder.

– (Oye Kurama) –

– (Ocurre algo Cachorro?) –

– (Quiero darle un escarmiento a Danzo y ya tengo una idea en mente, pero necesito tu ayuda) – le dice.

– (Ok, te ayudaré con tal de torturar un poco a la estúpida momia) – dijo con una macabra sonrisa el zorro.

Una vez que ya habían llegado, Hiruzen abre la puerta para ver en el interior a todos los miembros del consejo y a los del consejo shinobi, el cual está siendo conformado por Chunin, Jounin, Anbu y los clanes ninja.

Ya todos adentro el Hokage se sienta en su lugar ya con su traje de líder y Mikoto junto a Naruto en sus respectivos lugares, aunque cuando el consejo civil vio que el rubio tomaba un puesto en el consejo shinobi no se hicieron esperar sus quejas, a pesar de que ya era un Jounin.

– Tu maldito demonio que crees que haces?, será mejor que te quites de allí – dijo uno de los civiles.

– Maldito demonio tú tuviste la culpa de esto! – dijo otro.

– Tú planeaste esto con Orochimaru, debes morir! – dijo un tercer civil.

Naruto ante eso solamente se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, inmunes e inmutables. Mientras que Trunks, Elor, Kaiser y Erza, así como Mikoto, Hiruzen, Jiraya, Mei y su escolta, y la resucitada azabache sentían como hervía su sangre de ira por todas las estupideces que decían.

– Lord Hokage – habla Naruto aunque por los bullicios del consejo no se oía, aunque el viejo mono si lo escucha.

– Silencio! – Dice fuertemente el Sarutobi y todos se callan – ¿Si Naruto?

– Puedo decirle algo al consejo? – pregunta.

– Adelante – le permite.

– Gracias Lord Hokage – hace una reverencia al Hokage – Miembros del consejo civil, les diré una cosa, ¿qué hacía yo mientras ustedes mantenían sus culos asquerosos debajo de un refugio? – nadie responde eso….o si.

– Asesinando a inocentes y ayudando a los invasores a conquistar Konoha – responde un valiente.

– No no no no no – dijo cruzado de brazos y negando con su dedo – A diferencia de ustedes, yo no estuve oculto debajo de ningún lugar, ayudando al enemigo o ayudando a la aldea – Eso deja sorprendidos a todos menos a Kaiser, Elor y Trunks – Yo no protejo una estúpida aldea…...yo protejo….a la gente que me apoya, a mí gente preciosa. (Aunque a decir verdad protejo la tierra y puede que más adelante el universo).

Eso deja en silencio a todos, pues no esperaban eso del rubio y menos los más cercanos a él.

– Por ahora eso es todo Lord Hokage – dijo Naruto.

– De acuerdo – dice para voltear al consejo – Bien, empecemos con la reunión – dijo el viejo Sarutobi.

– Debemos tomar cartas en el asunto – dijo Homura – La aldea sufrió daños por la invasión.

– Debemos invadir Suna ahora que están debilitados – propuso Danzo pero Naruto, Los Demonios del Frío, la azabache y los demás como el Hokage vieron con enojo al Halcón de Guerra.

Todo el consejo civil apoyo esa idea y querían que pagaran, pero el consejo shinobi no tomo muy bien eso y estaban esperando la respuesta del Hokage.

– No se hará tal cosa. La aldea de Suna fue engañada por Orochimaru el cual es el responsable de todo esto al haber asesinado al Kazekage Rasa, tomando su lugar en los exámenes – dijo Hiruzen.

Todos estaban discutiendo sobre el asunto hasta que Naruto toma la palabra.

– Tengo una propuesta Lord Hokage y es…. – decía el rubio pero sería interrumpido por golpe en la cabeza hecho por un libro.

Todos vieron hacia el responsable, el cual resultó ser un miembro del consejo civil que veía a Naruto con odio y desprecio, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se reían de eso con burla y por haber disfrutado del acto.

PUMMMMM

De pronto todos escucharían el fuerte golpe y buscaron su origen, a lo que todos vieron a una pared que estaba casi hecha pedazos y no tardaría en desplomarse, además allí también estaba una pelirroja hecha una furia mientras tenía con una mano estampado al agresor de Naruto en la pared.

Todos quedaron sin aliento por lo que había pasado, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando se había movido ni siquiera los Anbu o Danzo pudieron verlo, a lo que Anbus empezaron a rodear a la pelirroja que no estaba satisfecha por eso, pero Hiruzen con un movimiento de mano hace que los Anbu se retiren a sus lugares.

– Erza-san, por favor cálmese, esto no tiene que ser así – le pide amablemente Hiruzen.

– Lo sé, además yo jamás actuó así, pero este desgraciado me sacó de mis casillas – dijo la Belserion temblando de ira.

– Erza por favor, vuelve a tu lugar – le pide Naruto con voz tranquila.

– COMO DIABLOS PUEDES SEGUIR SOPORTANDO TODOS ESTOS MALTRATOS?! – grito enfurecida.

– Tengo una razón para eso – dijo con los ojos cerrados – Mí hermana y mis amigos. Amigos a los cuales yo considero una familia.

Ante esas palabras, Erza se sorprende pues ahora recordó, que cuando estaban en el estadio todo el mundo miraba Naruto con odio, desprecio y rencor, así como a Naruko solo que agregándole lujuria de parte de los hombres y Naruto por parte de las mujeres aunque aun así lo querían muerto.

Erza se calma y suelta al pobre diablo que cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente o en coma, mientras los civiles la miraban con miedo pues les recordó mucho a la esposa del Cuarto Hokage.

– Como decía, tengo una propuesta. Y era que dejáramos las cosas con Suna en el olvido y hacer como que nada pasó, pues no fue su culpa sino de Orochimaru, quien engaño a todos – dijo Sorprendiendo a todos pero los civiles no quedaron nada contentos pero Naruto los ignoró – Además he quedado en un acuerdo con Kiri para formalizar una alianza.

– Que clase de acuerdo? – pregunta Koharu.

– Apoyo mutuo y oportunidades de comercio – dijo el rubio ganándose la sorpresa de todos.

– No es suficiente – dijo Danzo y eso ya se lo esperaban Naruto y Hiruzen.

– A qué quieres llegar Danzo? – pregunta serio Hiruzen.

– Ellos tienen en su poder al bijou de de tres colas – eso sorprendió a todos menos a Naruto y dejo sorprendidos a los amigos del rubio – Tendrán que darnos al Sanbi y se podrá firmar la alianza.

– Eso no sera posible – dijo seriamente Mei causando tensión – Eso es debido a que el Jinchuriki del Sanbi aun esta vivo y esta aquí (además jamas haríamos trato contigo viejo asqueroso).

Todos quedaron impactados por esa noticia, pues ellos habían escuchado que cuando termino la guerra el Sanbi había sido liberado y el Mizukage anterior había muerto.

Pero la puerta se abre llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes miraron expectantes, pero fue falsa alarma pero los civiles vieron con odio a quien entró, quien no era otra persona más que Naruko, quien venía acompañada de Haku, Hinata y Satsuki, así como Karin.

Pero atrás de ellas venía Yagura en toda su magnificencia xd.

– Yagura-dono – dijo Hiruzen haciendo una reverencia al mencionado al igual que todos los presentes a pesar de su desconcierto – Es un placer tenerlo en Konoha.

– El place es mío Hokage-dono – dijo el rubio.

– Me alegra que estés aquí Yag – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos los del consejo por la forma de referirse al Ex Mizukage.

– Hola Naru – saluda amistosamente a Naruto sorprendiendo más al consejo – Tal vez sea bueno que nos volvamos a ver pero...nosotros ya debemos irnos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por eso pero no lo impidieron, aunque fue debido a las miradas asesinas de Naruto, Hiruzen, Erza, Mikoto, Trunks y los encapuchados que aunque no se vieran las podían sentir.

– Entonces Danzo, tu no puedes opinar, porque ya se tomó la decisión – dijo Hiruzen haciendo enojar a Danzo aunque no lo demostró.

– No importa, ahora lo que siguiente, es saber las identidades de las personas que ayudaron en la invasión – dijo Danzo viendo a Erza, Trunks, Gine a los encapuchados.

– No se puede, esa es información clasificada además ellos deciden si revelar o no su información – dijo Naruto.

– A ti nadie te hablo maldito demonio! – dijo otro civil enfureciendo a las alumnas del Uzumaki mayor.

– Silencio! – dijo el Hokage y el civil se calla asustado – A decir verdad yo apoyo sus palabras, ellos deciden si revelar su información o no.

Los amigos de Naruto asienten a eso pero los cuatro guerreros (Kaiser, Elor, Erza y Trunks) sienten una perturbación que trata de entrar en su mente y apoderarse de ellos, pero logran eliminarla y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ven hacia el causante siendo el tipo vendado.

Erza da un paso al frente y llama la atención de todo mundo por eso.

– Para que se queden callados solo les diré unas cosas, porque no quiero que me anden molestando todo el tiempo con sus estupideces y además se perfectamente, que al igual que yo, los demás también estaban pensando lo mismo sobre tener paz, porque si no….no terminaran muy bien cuando sean llevados al hospital – dijo seriamente dándole un escalofrío a los shinobis y civiles, menos a los líderes de clanes.

– Habla – exige Danzo, ya que quería saber si le era de utilidad, además de que no pudo manipularla para entrar en su mente.

– Mi nombre Erza Belserion Scarlet, también soy conocida como "La Caballero Escarlata" – lo que había revelado dejo estupefactos a todos los que no sabían, pues ese nombre se había hecho leyenda en todo el mundo shinobi y también se había convertido en el símbolo de la fuerza y esperanza femenina.

– Cual es tu Kekkei Genkai? – pregunta Danzo.

– El Reequipamiento. Puedo utilizar armaduras que poseen habilidades únicas en batalla y me dan mayor fuerza, cada una de una habilidad diferente como fuego, agua, hielo, rayo – responde seriamente – Eso es todo lo que diré, así que sientanse satisfechos por eso.

– Con un Kekkei Genkai así, nuestros ninjas serían más poderosos – dijo Homura.

– Tienen que ser puesta en el A.R.I – dijo Danzo mostrando sus ansias de poder.

– Tienen que casarla con Uchiha-sa…. – dijo un aldeano pero antes de que terminara de hablar, fue mandado a dormir por un puñetazo de Trunks.

– Sus palabras y presencia me asquean – dijo el pelo lila conteniendo su ira y después ve a Danzo – Y tú maldita momia, si tú o alguien más se atreve a pensar o hacerle algo a Erza….no dudaré en matarlos a todos ustedes, yo no dejaré que la toquen – finalizó el híbrido sacándole un sonrojo a Erza por haberla defendido.

Sus palabras eran tan frías y peligrosas que todos los civiles se aterraron incluyendo a los ninjas, Danzo también estaba asustado pues esa presencia del chico era peligrosa y debía tener cuidado.

Pero Homura viendo el ambiente que se estaba formando cada vez más pesado, decide aligerarlo un poco para que no haya un derramamiento de sangre.

– Y ustedes? – Pregunta Homura y Trunks habla.

– Yo me llamo Trunks y solo diré que cuando estoy herido mortalmente y me curo completamente, obtengo un aumento en mi poder y habilidades. Volviéndome mas fuerte – dice el hijo de Vegeta.

– Y ustedes – dice Koharu.

– Yo me llamo Elor – dice la chica detrás de la capucha.

– Yo Kaiser, solo eso diremos – dijo con un tono de voz que no aceptaban quejas.

– Y usted? – dice Homura a la azabache.

– ….Madoka – dijo únicamente eso la azabache que no dejó contento a todos los civiles, pero Hiruzen siendo el único que sabia sobre el pasado y de sus maestros, abrió los ojos en shock pero nadie no lo notó a excepción de Naruto y los Demonios del Frío.

– Eso no es suficiente, revelen todo! – dijo otro civil.

– Si no se callan, yo mismo los callo – dijo Hiruzen a lo que todos se quedan callados al igual que el hablador – Bueno, siguiendo con la reunión, pero antes – dijo viendo a los amigos de Naruto – Les pido amablemente a Kaiser-san, Elor-san, Trunks-san, Erza-san, Gine-san y a ustedes también chicas, que por favor se retiren y descansen, esto es un asunto de nosotros y no quiero involucrarlos en esto, al igual que usted señorita – dijo viendo a la azabache.

Los mencionados asienten a sus palabras y se retiran, pero Naruko se acerca a Naruto y lo abraza mientras el rubio la confortaba y le decía que estará bien, a lo que ella asiente y antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira junto a los demás.

– Bueno, cambiando de tema. Debido al reciente ataque de dos aldeas y la reciente batalla contra Orochimaru y los anteriores Hokage, supe que debería haber un cambio – dijo confundiendo a todos.

– A que se refiere Lord Hokage? – pregunta Mikoto aunque Shikaku Nara ya tenia una idea de lo que hablaba Hiruzen al igual que Naruto.

– Técnicamente yo ya estoy demasiado viejo para estar en el puesto de Hokage, por lo que decidí nombrar a un sucesor – reveló el Sarutobi Hokage.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras, pero Danzo vio esto como una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar.

– (Esta es mi oportunidad) – pensó el halcón de guerra – Me ofrezco para tomar el puesto.

Lo dicho por Danzo fue apoyado por todos los civiles menor por los ninjas y los clanes.

– No sera posible ya que tú tienes más de 70 años como yo y no podemos ejercer el liderato superando eso. Yo ya nombré un nuevo sucesor y será mi antigua alumna Tsunade Senju – responde dejando sorprendidos a todos otra vez.

– Pero Hiruzen, ella dejó la aldea hace mucho tiempo y dijo que no volvería jamás – dice Danzo enojado.

– La convecere de alguna forma – dijo tranquilamente.

– Pero no sabemos en donde esta, nadie ha sabido de ella – dice Inoichi recibiendo un asentimiento de los ninjas – Además, quien iría a buscarla?.

– Yo iré a buscarla – se oye una voy y todos mirarían a la ventana donde estaba un peliblanco.

– Jiraya – habla Hiruzen.

– Yo iré en su búsqueda y la traeré a la aldea, el viejo me dio el puesto de Hokage a mí, pero yo lo rechacé ya que no es lo mío liderar una aldea. Así que propuse a Tsunade ya que ella es perfecta para el puesto – dijo Jiraya.

Los ninjas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso pero no lo estaban Danzo y los civiles, la momia quería toma la oportunidad de tomar Konoha y por fin hacer lo que había planeado con tanto tiempo, el cual era gobernar las naciones elementales.

– Pues con esto dicho, entonces declaro….. – Hiruzen es interrumpido por Danzo.

– Aun no termina Hiruzen – dijo llamando la atención y dejando con fastidio a Mikoto, Naruto y Hiruzen.

– Que quieres ahora Danzo? – pregunta el Hokage.

– Como es que el hermano de la Jinchuriki esta aquí? – pregunta queriendo respuesta.

– Porque ahora el es el nuevo líder del Clan Uzumaki, además de un Ninja de Elite, por lo cual también el tiene poder en el consejo shinobi – dijo Hiruzen enojando a Danzo aunque este no lo demostró.

– Tendría que pasar las pruebas y eso no a hecho aún – dijo el viejo.

– Pero tuvo el apoyo y voto de muchas personas influyentes – dijo el Hokage.

(Aclaro que Danzo no estuvo en la reunión del consejo shinobi debido a que Naruto se las ingenió para eso)

– Además de que Mikoto-san quiere decir algo ¿no es así? – dijo el viejo mono viendo a Mikoto quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Así es Lord Hokage – dice feliz.

– Quisiera decirnos que es? – pregunta a la azabache quien asiente.

– Quiero hacerle una propuesta de matrimonio al líder del clan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto – dijo dejando con la boca abierta a todos incluyendo a Naruto.

– Y-ya veo…. Osea que quieres proponerle a Satsuki Uchiha en matrimonio a Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad? – pregunta Hiruzen pero Mikoto niega confundiendo a todo mundo aunque Naruto ya tuvo una idea de quien era.

– Quiere que Uchiha-sama se case con la perra demonio? – dijo un civil con descaro levantándose de su lugar.

– Eso si no lo tolero – dijo Naruto para aparecer rápidamente frente al sujeto que insultó a su hermana y con ambas manos, hacerle estallar la cabeza para despues tomar ambas manos del sujeto y con una patada en el pecho le arranca los brazos al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del miembro del concejo caía al suelo.

Nadie pudo decir nada o moverse de su lugar debido al shock, pues todo pasó muy rápido que no supieron ni que hacer.

Despues de unos minutos y que Naruto con sus elementos se quitara la sangre de la basura, todo volvió a la normalidad.

– El matrimonio sera entre Naruto Uzumaki y conmigo, Mikoto Uchiha – dijo sonriente descolocando a todos los presentes.

Todos no podían creer eso, pero lo habían escuchado y solo faltaba la respuesta del rubio quien estaba en trance.

– Naruto – Hiruzen llama pero el seguía en trance – Naruto – seguía sin responder – Naruto unos pervertidos tratan de propasarse con tu hermana.

– DONDE ESTAN ESOS HIJOS DE PERRA PARA VOLARLE LOS HUEVOS! – gritó explotando en ira con una escopeta de doble cañon que sacó de quien sabe donde y rompiendo la cuarta pared pues aún no existían esas armas.

Por esa acción muchos civiles temieron lo peor pues ellos antes de que llegara Naruto, habían tratado de violar a Naruko en muchas ocasiones pero eran interceptados por Hiruzen y sus Anbu.

– No es verdad, lo dije para que pudieras reaccionar Naruto – dice Hiruzen calmando a Naruto.

– Ya veo – dijo tranquilo.

– Entonces que dices de la propuesta de Mikoto? – pregunta Hiruzen.

– Acepto la propuesta – dijo poniendo sumamente feliz a la Uchiha quien por fin podría estar con el hombre que ama – Pero aún no se hará la boda, habrá que esperar para eso.

– Yo acepto lo que ha dicho – dijo Mikoto sonriente.

– Con esto dicho, doy por finalizada la reunión – todos se retiran de la sala aunque los civiles se iban enojados por obtener lo que querían, al igual que se iban los jefes de clanes y solo se quedaban Hiruzen, Jiraya, Naruto y Mikoto quien estaba tomando el brazo de su prometido entre sus pechos causándole envidia a Hiruzen y Jiraya así como viéndolo con respeto.

– Por cierto Sabio Pervertido – llama Naruto al peliblanco sacándole una vena al mencionado y unas risas a Hiruzen y Mikoto – Piensas ir solo?.

– No, pienso llevar conmigo a Naruko – dijo el Sannin.

– No creo que vaya, ella no querrá separarse de mí y lo sabes – dijo el rubio.

– Por eso también irán Haku, Satsuki, Hinata y Karin conmigo, para que ninguna esté contigo – dijo asiendo que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo.

– Pero ¿por qué Karin También? – pregunta sin entender – Ella me ve como si fuera su hermano mayor, además he visto que empezó a sentir algo por Trunks cuando lo vio por primera vez en el estadio.

– Lo se, pero quiero enseñarle varias técnicas de sus elementos y de paso por si trato de lograr convencer a Tsunade que regrese…. – no termina porque Naruto lo interrumpe.

– Pedirle que la entrene cuando a Ninjutsu Médico se refiere – completa Naruto y Jiraya asiente a sus palabras – Eso es una buena idea así que, entonces esta decidido.

Dicho eso todos regresan a sus hogares pero en el caso de Mikoto, ella iría a la casa de su amado mientras en el camino se daban cariño y uno que otro beso, por lo que en las calles eran la envidia de parte de ambos géneros.

Con Danzo

El Halcón de Guerra estaba frustrado en su base por no poder tomar el puesto de Hokage, y frente a él estaban sus subordinados esperando sus ordenes.

– Escuchen bien, quiero que me traigan aquí a esa Caballero Escarlata y a la Yuuki, quiero que tenerlas aquí para que puedan darme guerreros fuertes y poder tomar control de Konoha – dijo.

– Hai Danzo-sama – dijeron en coro.

– Creo que eso no se podrá Momia asquerosa – dijo una voz que alerto a todos adentro.

– Quién eres?, muestrate! – exigió Danzo pero de pronto todos sus hombres caen al suelo muertos – Pero qué?!.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que iban en su dirección y cuando pudo ver al responsable, vio que tenia una gabardina y una mascara que no mostraba su identidad.

Pero antes de que Danzo hiciera un solo movimiento, el enmascarado se pone frente a él y susurra unas palabras que lo dejaron helado.

– ¡Tsukuyomi: Ilusión del Purgatorio! –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abriendo los ojos de repente, Danzo respiraba agitado y viendo a todos lados solo logrando ver nada mas que oscuridad, pero siente que no podía mover su cuerpo solo para verse en una silla atado.

De pronto enfrente de una luz ilumina dejando veralgo que lo aterra y eso seria…¿un prostíbulo?, no habría nada de aterrador en eso, pero lo que sí le resultó aterrador fueron las dos personas que estaban allí y se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

Estas dos personas, eran…. Maito Gai y Orochimaru quienes vestían pantalones muy ajustados y camisas fajadas muy pegadas, zapatillas, un collar y unos lentes.

(Gai)

Marica Quien?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Tu?

(Gai)

Marica Yo?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Ha-Ha

(Gai)

Marica Quien?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Tu?

(Gai)

Marica Yo?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Ha-Ha

(Gai)

Marica Quien?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Tu?

(Gai)

Marica Yo?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Ha-Ha

(Gai)

Marica Quien?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Tu?

(Gai)

Marica Yo?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Ha-Ha

(Orochimaru)

Valor...a la luz

si eres un gay tu... piensalo (Gai: Piensalo)Es tu vida y si dicen...po que digan(Gai: Que digan lo que quieran)

Valor Valor (Gai: Musho Valor)

Que oscuro es un armario

Sal de Ahi (Gai: Sal de ahi)

Y vente aqui

Tu destino es ser feliz

En esa parte Orochimaru abre el armario y humo salia de él al igual que muchos hombres gay vestidos con trajes de cuero dominatrix.

(Gai y Orochimaru)

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

(Orochimaru)

Que importa si el niño sale gay

Tu has nacido gay

Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo

SOY GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

(Gai y Orochimaru)

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

(Orochimaru)

Marica Quien?

(Gai)

Marica Tu?

(Orochimaru)

Marica Yo?

(Gai)

Marica Ha-Ha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fue el desgarrador grito que es oyó no solo en toda la aldea, si no también en todas las naciones elementales asustando a todos, quienes se preguntaban que había ocurrido para que alguien diera semejante grito?.

En cambio cuando Naruto quien estaba en casa de Mikoto que iba hacer unas cosas, escuchó eso y solo sonríe para si mismo mientras en su subconsciente le daba los cinco a Kurama, pues la idea les había salido bien.

Y desde ese día, Danzo supo lo que era el verdadero terror.

En la residencia Namikaze

Las alumnas y amigos de Naruto así como los resucitados estaban hablando tranquilamente como si nada, pues hace poco había pasado una pelea por la tierra pero eso ya no importaba.

De pronto llega Naruto acompañado de Mikoto quien estaba muy melosa con él a la sala, esa escena le hizo hervir la sangre a las lolis quienes empezaron a emanar una incontrolable sed de sangre, cosa que asustó de sobremanera a todos los presentes quienes se alejaron de ellas y los hombres se refugiaron detrás de las chicas.

– Hermano, ¿por qué Mikoto-san está muy acaremalada contigo? – pregunta tiernamente Naruko.

Ante ese tono de voz el rubio le recorre un escalofrío tremendo, pues sentía que su vida estaba en peligro pero antes de que hable, Mikoto es la que responde y con ello condena a Naruto.

– Pues la razón es que ahora Naruto-kun y yo estamos comprometidos – dijo dándole un beso al rubio en la mejilla.

Naruto palidece ante eso y mas cuando vio como las chicas abrían los ojos impactadas, para después que el ambiente se volviera muy frío que todos los que estaban allí se refugiaron detrás de los sofás o en otros lugares, pues no había nada mas peligroso que una loli yandere bipolar y más si una era una Uchiha, otra Hyuga, otra Yuuki y la ultima una Uzumaki Saiyajin.

– Oh si lo olvidaba – dijo Mikoto llamando la atención de todo mundo que se asomó para saber que iba a decir – Naruto – el mencionado la mira y ve que tenia sus ojos brillando vivamente con una hermosa, tierna y pura sonrisa acompañado de un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Si? – pregunta un poco temeroso.

Ante eso la azabache lleva sus manos cariñosamente a su vientre, mientras lo frotaba de forma delicada y amorosa para después ver a su amado.

– Estoy embarazada – dijo soltando la bomba mas peligrosa que la de Hiroshima y Nagasaki o la explosión nuclear catastrófica que sucedió en Chernóvil Rusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio total en sala

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh no

– Naruto-sensei – dicen las cuatro en sincronía que ya cagó de miedo a todos que sentían su alma irse, pero a Mikoto le valía un huevo y estaba muy feliz por el compromiso y por su nuevo hijo que venia en camino.

– S-s-s-s-s-si? – no podía articular palabras el rubio.

– Omae wa mou shindeiru – dijeron las cuatro.

– ¡¿Nani?! – ahora si estaba aterrado.

Ninguno podía decir nada ni siquiera Kurama debido a que conocía de antemano la furia femenina, ¿sino me creen?, pues preguntenle a Shukaku.

En eso, hubo un valiente macho alfa, pecho peludo, lomo plateado, verga de oro y alfa por excelencia que se levanta con la frente en alto, porte inmutable y una mirada determinada, el cual era Trunks quien dice las palabras más bellas y poderosas del universo que ayudan a Naruto a volver en sí y salvarse.

– ¡CORRE PERRA CORREEEEEEE! –

Ni corto ni perezoso, el rubio sale disparado mas rápido que el Rayo McQueen siendo perseguido por un cuarteto de lolis más emputadas y yanderes que Yuno Gasai o las tablas vivientes como Sakura, Pan, Bra, Jirou de Boku no Hero y Rukia Kuchiki

En la cima de la muralla que rodea la aldea, se encontraban un par de personas con gabardinas viendo la causa de la invasión, ocurrida recientemente.

En otra parte

En una posada podemos ver en una de las mesas a una rubia de grandes pechos, ojos miel, con un rombo en la frente, la cual se encontraba bebiendo un té, hasta que el recipiente que contenía el líquido se fisura descolocando a la rubia quien se puso seria.

– Algo no esta bien – dijo la rubia viendo su taza.

– ¿Sucede algo Lady Tsunade? – pregunta una pelinegra de cabello corto, kimono negro, sandalias de tacón y con un cerdito en sus brazos.

– Algo muy malo esta por suceder Shizune – responde seria viendo a su alumna.

– ¿Esto es acaso muy malo? – pregunta preocupada.

– Eso creo – dice y en eso llega una rubia de prominentes encantos y ojos de color marrón, pero lo más llamativo era el extraño tatuaje rosa en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Tenia puesta unos short a medio muslo, botas ninja negras, una camisa negra y una chaqueta color crema encima que aún así dejaba ver sus grandes pechos casi del mismo tamaño que los de Tsunade.

– ¿Sucede algo mamá?, te ves muy seria, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – dice la rubia preocupada por la expresión de la rubia mayor, quien relaja su mirada ante la preocupación de su hija.

– Puede ser, aunque todavía no es muy seguro si sean solo cosas mías, no tienes que preocuparte por mí querida – dijo dándole una sonrisa maternal a la rubia menor – Pero me alegra que quieras ayudarme y me pone muy feliz. Así que por favor, solo tranquilizate y disfruta de tu descanso…. Lucy.

– Esta bien mamá – dijo la ahora nombrada Lucy, la hija de Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade presentía que algo malo se estaba acercando, pero no quería preocupar a su hija y discípula.

De regreso en Konoha

Un par de figuras envueltas con capas negras con nubes rojas se encontraban frente a los jounin Kurenai Yuhi y Asuma Sarutobi.

– Pero miren que tenemos aquí, Uchiha Itachi, ¿qué te trae por tu antigua aldea? – pregunta el Sarutobi.

– Nada que te importe – respondia tanquilo el azabache mientras se quitaba su sombrero aunque en realidad… – (Vengo a castrar a ese hijo de perra que se atrevió a profanar a mí dulce y tierna hermana y a mí sacro santa y tierna madre!) – pensó mientras que por dentro un chibi Itachi afilaba un cuchillo de cocina con una sonrisa diabólica.

Si se preguntan ¿como es que Itachi piensa esto?….pues regresemos unos días atrás.

Flashback

En uno de los tantos escondites que tenía Akatsuki, vemos a estos en una de sus tantas reuniones de la cual se hablaba.

– Bien, con esto queda terminado el plan de extracción y liberación, solo esperemos que no haya problemas con la seguridad. Debemos estar bien coordinados para el trabajo el cual llamaremos operación…. – decía Pain a sus integrantes de la organización.

– ¡LIBEREN A WILLY! – dijo el tiburón humanoide con furia, quien llevaba puesto unos short playeros, sandalias de playa y una camiseta que decía "I 💗 Willy".

Con todo terminado todos se retiran pero el líder llama la atención de todos cuando menciona a uno de sus miembros.

– Itachi, acaba de llegar un paquete que está destinado para ti – dijo seriamente el pelinaranja.

Ante eso todos los Akatsuki se le quedan viendo seria y sospechosamente al Uchiha que se mantenía inmune a sus miradas, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, pues ya estaban empezando a sospechar de él.

Cuando toma el paquete, lo mira detenidamente y después lo sacude un poco para intentar saber el contenido. Después de eso lo abre y ve que era solo un disco, a lo que Pain manda a Obito por un reproductor de discos para saber el contenido y le decía a Hidan que fuera por la televisión.

Cuando los dos traen lo pedido, lo conectan a la corriente e Itachi ponen el disco en el reproductor y esperan a que se vea el vídeo, lo cual no tardo mucho y cuando se empezó a reproducir todos los Akatsuki salieron volando por una súper hemorragia nasal nivel dios al ver lo que seria un vídeo casero.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER, ES LA MADRE DE ITACHI! – dijo Zetsu por lo que veía.

Y tal como dijo el negro (¡oye!), la estrella porno del casero no era nadie más que Mikoto Uchiha, quien estaba abierta de piernas mientras era penetrada de forma salvaje por un desconocido.

– Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah – Mikoto no paraba de gemir y tenia una expresión que demostraba que ya se había hundido en la lujuria.

Pero el vídeo se mostró que ahora se veía a otra azabache pero de 13 años mas o meno que estaba siendo brutalmente penetrada por lo que seria un clon, mientras estaba en cuatro patas y gemía con la lengua por fuera y saliva caía de ella.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER ITACHI, ES TÚ HERMANA! – decía Kisame mientras seguía desangrándose.

– Hyaaa más, más, más, más, máááaaass! – pedía la chica que al igual que su madre, estaba con la mente nublada.

– Ok my ladies – acató la orden el dominador quien empezó a cogerselas aun más fuerte junto a su clon.

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MIS OJOS! – dijo Itachi.

¡OH MY JASHIN!

¡VOY A EXPLOTAR, ALLAHU AKBAR!

¡COMO QUISIERA TENER MI CUERPO!

¡ESTO NO TIENE PRECIO!

¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE VER LA SIRENITA!

¡TOBI ES UN CHICO MALO!

¡AHHHHH MI ZANAHORIA!

¡KONAN!

¡PUMMMM!

¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES IDIOTA! – grito Konan cabreada y muy sonrojada por la gran anaconda que poseía el hombre del vídeo, mientras dejaba el lugar con un Pain estampado en la pared.

Cuando se termina el vídeo, el Uchiha vio que al final se mostraron unas palabras que lo llenaron de furia y con ganas de castrar.

"Vídeo hecho, creado y actuado por El Gran Tío Kurama"

¡VOY A MATARTE QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS TÍO KURAMA!

Fin flashback

– (Si… lo atraparé y lo llevaré a un lugar oscuro donde nadie escuche sus gritos y lamentos mientras lo apuñalo UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA Y OTRA…) – bueno esos eran los pensamientos del Uchiha quien deseaba sangre.

– Te quieren mucho en tu aldea que hasta te vinieron a recoger, me presento, soy Hoshigaki Kisame, ex-ninja de Kiri y uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla – decía con una sonrisa depredadora despues de quitarse su sombrero y sujetar el mango de su espada.

– Ustedes dos criminales Rango S del libro bingo, ¿cómo se atreven a venir aquí? – dijo la Yuhi seria sacandole una sonrisa burlona al shinobi gatana.

En seguida trazo sellos y su figura se desvanecio, mientras Kisame se abalanzaba sobre Asuma que saco sus cuchillas de chakra. Detras de Itachi aparecio un arbol sujetandolo de donde emergio Kurenai con un kunai con intenciones asesinas, cabe mencionar que Itachi no era un Uchiha por nada, por lo que reflejo el Genjutsu quedando Kurenai atrapada en su lugar.

(Ya saben lo que pasa)

Kakashi había llegado al rescate de sus compañeros para detener a Itachi y Kisame, aunque aun así tuvieron dificultades ya que Kakashi fue atrapado en el Tsukuyomi por Itachi, torturándolo un buen rato hasta que Gai llega a su rescate dándole una patada a Kisame alejándolo de los demás.

El tiburón humanoide queda al lado de Itachi quien se mantiene al margen de todo, pero luego tienen que saltar para esquivar un dragón de agua dirigido a ellos.

Ya en una buena distancia, ven que su otro atacante era Zabuza Momochi quien tenia su fiel espada en mano.

– ¡Tú!, ¡¿como diablos es que estas aquí?! – dijo Kisame furioso.

– Que te importa Tiburoncín (o era Tiburonsin?) –

– Tiburoncín uh haha! – dice todos en coro.

– Oigan no es gracioso – dijo cabreado Kisame.

– Entonces mejor te decimos como siempre…..Dori – dijo Itachi aguantándose la risa.

– ¡Ya!, mejor a lo que venimos ¿no? – dijo Kisame no soportando las burlas.

– Lamentamos llegar tarde, pero hubo unos problemas serios en casa – dijo Zabuza recordando que casi muere por Haku que quería a Naruto para molerlo a golpes al igual que las demás.

Mientras con Jiraya y las lolis

Jiraya acababa de salir de un bar donde buscaban informacion de la Sannin de las babosas, mientras sus acompañantes lo esperaban, lo cual no tardó mucho para eso y siguieron su camino.

– Bien chicas van mejorando con agregarle chakra elemental al Rasengan, sigan así y puede que en poco tiempo puedan usar el Rasenshuriken… aunque siento que Naruto va demasiado rápido con enseñarles la evolución de la técnica – decia el auto proclamado súper pervertido con seriedad, pues si la técnica era peligrosa cuando la hizo Minato, la versión nueva de Naruto era diabólica.

– Ya verá que no lo defraudarémos Jiraiya-sensei – decía la ojiazul.

Satsuki, Hinata, Haku y Karin también estaban determinadas en avanzar al siguiente nivel, pero por el momento no debían pensar en eso, pues ahora iban a una ciudad comercial cerca de Konoha donde podrian encontrar informacion de la Sannin rubia.

Con Kakashi y los demás

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se retiraban despues de enfrentarse a Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Zabuza, aunque Kisame se sentía algo enojado de que Zabuza lograra casi vencerlo y se pregunta ¿como rayos se volvió tan fuerte si era uno de los mas débiles de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla?, ademas de que su objetivo no estaba en la aldea. Kakashi quedó en coma debido a que recibio el Tukuyumi de Itachi, por lo que sufria los estragos de ese poderoso Genjutsu y acabo hospitalizado, pero Naruto logró ayudarlo usando su Rinnegan en la noche cuando no había nadie, y le quito los efectos pero aún seguía en coma aunque no por mucho tiempo.

– Debemos mantener en secreto que Itachi estuvo en la aldea – dijo Naruto seriamente a sus invitados quienes eran, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y Zabuza.

Todos estaban en la sala así como Gine, Elor quien se había mostrado a los invitados impresionando a los Jounin, pero Kaiser apareció y dio una explicación breve de como conocieron a Naruto y prometieron guardar su secreto. También estaban los del sonido, Trunks y Mikoto quien estaba un poco triste por Itachi, pues no podía estar con ellos debido a lo que había pasado anteriormente hace años.

– Tienes razón, por lo que he visto en su hijo menor Mikoto-san, el tiene un gran nivel de odio a su hermano mayor y se puede volver muy inestable – dijo Trunks.

– Lo sé, me duele mucho lo que ha pasado con Sasuke desde que sucedió la masacre – dijo triste la azabache.

– Ahora – Naruto llama la atención de todos – Erza se fue con Jiraya y las chicas por si acaso, además de que hay otro asunto que discutir.

– ¿Cual sería ese asunto gaki? – pregunta Zabuza.

– Es sobre la mujer – dijo dejando en silencio a todos.

– La que estuvo en el concejo ¿verdad? – pregunta Gai.

– Así es, había algo en ella que me hizo resucitarla, pero no sé que, ya que es muy familiar – dijo pensativo el rubio.

– Y ¿porque simplemente no me preguntas? – se escucha una voz femenina bajando de las escaleras y todos voltean a ver que venia bajando la azabache.

Entonces Trunks decide tomar la palabra y preguntarle a la mujer.

– ¿Seria tan amable de decirnos quien es? – dice amablemente.

– Bueno, después de lo que paso y que este chico tiene el Rinnegan debo decirles sobre mí – dijo viendo a Naruto dejando impactados a los ninjas, pues ese era un Doujutsu perdido y muy antiguo.

– Por favor – dice Naruto, pues la duda lo carcomía.

– Mi nombre es Madoka Uchiha, soy la hermana gemela menor de Madara Uchiha e Izuna Uchiha – se presenta la azabache.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo era un silencio total de parte de los ninjas, y mas de Naruto y Kurama quienes estaban pálidos y con la boca abierta a más no poder, pues jamás pensaron que el mundo cambiaría tanto y que Madara tuviera una gemela, ya era demasiado.

– Esto va ser un largo día – dijo Naruto suspirando.

– (Y que lo digas) – dijo Kurama apoyando a su amigo.

De regreso con Jiraya y las chicas

El grupo ninjas/guerreras/os/maga se encontraba en una zona comercial a las afueras de la aldea, se veian puestos y varios bares hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

– Escuchen bien, nos separaremos para cubrir mas terreno – decía el Sannin.

– Tú sólo lo que quieres es estar sólo para así poder ir a buscar mujeres para tu estúpido libro viejo pervertido – dijo la ojiazul enojada.

– ¿Como que pervertido?, me ofendes mocosa! – replicaba el peliblanco.

– Muy bien, ¿entonces viejo súper pervertido? – respondio sarcástica la rubia con una mirada plana.

– Hasta que al fin lo entienden jajajaja – reia de manera ridicula el Gama Sennin.

– No sé como es que Naruto-nii te respeta – dijo Karin viendo con lastima al peliblanco al igual que las demás quienes suspiraron por eso.

– Aunque debo decir que usted se parece mucho al maestro de mi gremio – dijo Erza con una gota en la nuca.

– ¿En serio? ¿En qué? – pregunta ilusionado.

– En lo pervertido y borracho – dijo haciendo que el Gamma Sennin se fuera de espalda.

– Siento lastima por ti Erza – dijo Haku poniéndole una mano a la pelirroja mayor – Al menos no tienes que estar viviendo con un hombre sobre protector pervertido que te quiere como una hija.

– Ok, bien mejor consigan unas habitaciones por que tardare un poco en conseguir informacion – dijo ya seriamente el Sannin de los sapos.

– Ok – dijeron todas.

Cuando se fueron, Erza se quedo para estar a la par con el Sannin peliblanco y caminar un rato junto a el.

– ¿Tu también lo sientes verdad mocosa? – pregunta Jiraya.

– Así es, aunque no estoy muy segura, pero siento que algo va a pasar dentro poco. Aunque no me lo crea, puedo sentir leves rastros de...magia...y una muy familiar para mí – dijo Erza seriamente.

– Por si las dudas no bajes la guardia, si lo que me dijo Naruto es cierto, entonces pronto vendrán por Naruko aunque les costará – dijo Jiraya.

– Le mandare una señal si las cosas se salen de nuestras manos – dijo Erza para después separarse del peliblanco y entrar a un puesto para comer algo dejando al peliblanco solo.

– Muy pronto estaremos enfrentándonos Orochimaru – se dujo a sí mismo Jiraya alejándose para buscar información de Tsunade.

Con Tsunade

La rubia estaba en un casino jugando dados y siempre cuando tiraba le caía el siete, cosa que le daba aun más preocupación ya que apostaba todo el dinero y gana el doble.

– Algo malo esta por pasar – se dijo a sí misma para después retirarse con sus ganancias del casino junto a su hija y su aprendiz.

– Lady Tsunade, ¿que le pasa? – pregunta preocupada por la expresión de su maestra Shizune.

– Vamos mamá puedes decirnos – dijo Lucy tratando de aligerar la tensión de que desprendía la rubia mayor.

– Algo muy malo va a pasar, así que será mejor estar alerta – dijo Tsunade recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas chicas.

Con Naruko y las chicas

Naruko y Satsuki compartían una habitación con Hinata, mientras Erza compartía otra con Karin y Haku.

– ¿Como se sienten? – pregunta Kurumi fuera de Naruko en su forma chibi Kitsune a las demás.

– ¿Como te sentirías tú al saber que el sujeto que amas va a convertirse en tu nuevo padre?, y más aún que tu mejor amiga se convertirá en tu tía pero para rematar, saber de golpe que tu madre está esperando un hijo suyo cuando debiste ser tú la que tuviera a su sangre – dijo llorando cómicamente Satsuki en posición fetal en una esquina sacándole una gota a la pelirroja.

– Oooookeeyyy… ¿y tu Naruko-chan? – le pregunta ahora a la rubia solo para que la gota le creciera aún mas que antes.

– …. Sinf...snif...me ganaron – dijo Naruko en el mismo estado que Satsuki en otra esquina.

En eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta y la rubia se levanta aún depresiva y abre, y en frente a ella se encontraban Itachi y Kisame.

– Uzumaki Naruko, tu vendras con nosotros – dijo el azabache.

La rubia solo lo miro de forma aburrida mientras se hacia a un lado, para dejar ver a una azabache que el conocía muy bien, pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo, aparece el EMOtivo SasUke.

(Ya sabe que pasa aquí, lo mismo que en el anime donde SasUke recibe su violada semanal, solo que con la intervención de Erza y las demás alumnas de Naruto y Jiraya, hasta que llega Gai y se lleva a Sasuke despues de informarle a Jiraya lo que había descubierto).

Después de eso, se dirigieron a la ciudad de Tanzaku, según la información que había logrado conseguir Jiraya, ahí se encontrarían con su antigua compañera de equipo.

En otro lugar, se ven dos figuras que se dirigian a la misma ciudad.

– Así que se encuentra en Tanzaku ¿eh? – decia un hombre algo palido.

– Sí Orochimaru-sama – responde un peligris de lentes.

– Esto es excelente – responde el pedófilos roba niños copia barata de It.

De vuelta con Jiraya y las chicas

Entrando en la ciudad, se veian casinos, puestos de comida y mucha gente, parecia una feria por las diferentes atracciones para los visitantes lo cual no estaban del todo equivocadas las chicas.

El Sennin se volteo a ver a las chicas.

– Escuchen chicas nos separaremos. Ustedes pueden seguir entrenando si gustan para tratar de completar la técnica o al menos avanzar en ello. O disfrutar de los puestos y juegos y yo las veré en un rato. Púes trataré de seguir buscando más información ya que se dice que aquí la vieron por última vez – y dicho esto, el Sannin se perdio entre la multitud.

Las chicas no teniendo otra cosa que hacer, deciden ir en parejas de dos a varios lugares y ver que cosas interesantes encuentran.

Con Naruto

El rubio se encontraba en su cama muy pensativo después de haber descubierto, que había resucitado a la hermana menor de Madara Uchiha y aunque no lo tenía previsto, eso le ayudaría en su futuro plan.

– Sera mejor no pensar tanto en eso – dijo para sí mismo, tratando de dormir un poco – Sin duda son cambios muy drásticos en esta nueva vida.

– ¿Como enterarse de que vas a ser padre? – pregunta burlón el zorro chibi a un lado de su cama.

– Por favor no me lo recuerdes, además aquí no puedo usar la táctica de "Ir por los cigarros a la tienda" porque Mikoto va y me trae a putazos – dijo llorando cómicamente.

Con Naruko y Satsuki

Ambas chicas habían estado paseando por las calles recibiendo miradas depravadas de los hombres y envidia de las mujeres por su físico, aunque eso les valió poco pues no les interesaba ya que estaban buscando a Jiraya para saber si había encontrado algo sobre Tsunade, pero en eso lo ven saliendo de una casa de citas (al escribir esta escena del anime, me llegó a la mente un chiste de Polo Polo "La Casa de Citas" xd).

– Ero-sennin – dijo la ojiazul de manera inexpresiva.

– ¡N-niñas! No me asustes así – decía sorprendido el Gama Sennin y un poco nervioso.

– ¿Logró encontrar informacion? – pregunta Satsuki.

– No, así que iremos a otro lugar, pero veremos aquí y después nos vamos si no logramos encontrar algo – dijo el peliblanco viendo un bar, cosa que le sacó una gota a ambas chicas.

Entraron en el bar donde podrian comer, para después reunirse con las demás y seguir con la búsqueda. Pero en una de las mesas estaba sentada una rubia de grandes atributos muy conocida junto a otra rubia y una pelinegra.

– ¿¡Jiraya!? – dijo sorprendida por su aparición, aunque fue sólo una mera coincidencia.

– (Creo que esto es malo) – pensó Lucy.

– Tsunade vieja amiga, ¿como estas? – respondio este.

Un rato después, estaban todos sentados en una mesa esperando ver quién sería la primer persona que hablaría.

– Tsunade, Sensei me mando para llevarte a Konoha y que seas la Quinta Hokage – decía serio el Sannin.

La rubia, su hija y su alumna estaban sorprendidas por lo que había dicho el Sannin de los sapos.

– (Primero llega Orochimaru y justo ahora Jiraiya, demonios esto se puso aún mas complicado de lo que ya es) – pensaba la Senju – No gracias me niego a eso. Sabes perfectamente que esa aldea me trae malos recuerdos que trato de olvidar, además solo los que quieren morir jovenes se convierten en Kages – dijo enojada la rubia recordando como su hermano y su novio murieron por el sueño de ser Hokage.

(Esas palabras Tsunade te las vas a tragar y te vas a ahogar xd)

– Hmp, que cobarde resulto ser la anciana – dijo Satsuki impactando a Lucy, Jiraya y Shizune.

– Es cierto, alguien como tu no merece el titulo de Kage, usted solo lo mancharía con esa reputación tan horrible que se carga – le responde la rubia loli con burla.

– (Naruko, Satsuki que hacen?, rayos Tsunade se esta enojando, esto no es bueno para nadie. Quizás sean fuertes pero cuando una mujer se enoja y mas si hablan de su edad, es cada vez peor de lo que se pueden imaginar) – pensaba algo nervioso el Gama Sennin.

– Repitan eso si se atreven mocosas – dijo la Sanin visiblemente enojada.

– Lady Tsunade tranquilicese sólo son unas niñas – le decía la azabache para tratar de calmarla.

– Vamos mamá, no te debes enojar por algo como eso – dijo Lucy tratando de calmar a su madre.

Ante eso Jiraya quedo estupefacto, pues nunca en su vida había escuchado algo sobre que Tsunade tenía descendencia, pero esto lo tomó desprevenido.

– Que una cobarde como tú no merece el puesto de Kage, anciana – dijo enojada Naruko.

– Usted es solamente una vergüenza para el Clan Senju – dijo negando con la cabeza Satsuki.

Esas palabras dejó palidos al Sannin, a la rubia y a la pelinegra.

– Suficiente, ustedes y yo un pinche tiro allá afuera – dijo con furia en su voz la rubia.

– Está bien, pero seré solamente yo quien luche contra ti abuela – respondio la rubia mientras salian seguidos del Gama Sennin, la azabache, la rubia y la alumna de la rubia.

– Solo un dedo me bastara – dijo la Senju con una sonrisa confiada.

– Si tu lo dices – respondio indiferente.

– Ataca cuando quier…. – la Sannin no termina de hablar ya que un golpe en el rostro la manda hacia una pared rápidamente destrozándola.

Las dos espectadoras alumnas de Tsunade tenían sus quijadas hasta el suelo, debido a la impresión.

– (Pero que demonios!, esta mocosa me sorprende cada día y eso que no se ha quitado las ropas ponderadas y los sellos de gravedad) – pensaba el Gama Sennin viendo lo que había causado el golpe de Naruko, extrañamente se imaginó una escena de los baños termales donde ella lo descubre y lo masacra a golpes causándole un enorme escalofrío.

– (Como pudo moverse a esa velocidad?) – pensaba estupefacta la pelinegra.

– (Quién es esta niña?. De un solo golpe mando muy lejos a mi madre) – pensó la rubia igual que Shizune.

– Vamos abuela, no son llamados Sannin por nada, al menos Jiraya si podía esquivar mis golpes a tiempo y eso que también entrena con nosotros – decía divertida Naruko haciendo que todo mundo abriera sus ojos como platos.

Tsunade saliendo de la pared, avanza a Naruko un poco lastimada, pues ese golpe le llego de improvisto y no pudo esquivarlo o bloquearlo.

– No volveras a tomarme con la guardia baja mocosa, solo fue suerte – dijo la rubia seria.

– Entonces, trata de esquivar esto – dijo Naruko para en un estallido de velocidad darle una secuencia rápida de golpes a Tsunade que no tuvo como defenderse, en tres estallidos de velocidad más, golpea un lado de las costillas, en el otro una patada en la cara y el último una patada en el mentón, después espera a que la rubia descienda y con un ultimo movimiento la toma del cuello con una mano y en la otra una esfera azul hizo acto de presencia haciendo palidecer a la rubia debido a que conocía esa técnica – ¡Rasengan!.

Tsunade solo sintió como su interior era licuado por la técnica y el impacto en su estómago la manda a volar por el aire, pero Naruko no se detiene allí y salta también estando encima de la rubia y darle un talonazo que la manda al suelo a estrellarse estrepitosamente creando una nube de polvo.

El impacto la deja muy dañada pero no de gravedad, púes la Uzumaki no queria lastimar a su madrina de forma tan severa.

Cuando el polvo se disipa, se puede dejar ver a una rubia en serias condiciones y que trataba de pararse por si sola pero no podía, pues se había confiado otra vez con la niña. Shizune y Lucy se acercan corriendo hacia ella para que la pudieran .

– Miserable Jiraiya, ¿por qué le enseñaste el Rasengan? – dijo la Senju mientras se levantaba lentamente siendo ayudada por su hija y alumna.

– Te equívocas Tsunade, yo no le enseñé el Rasengan – decía serio el peliblanco.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta confundida, pues el era el único que sabia esa técnica, ya que los otros estaban muertos.

– Esa técnica le fue enseñada por el Zorro Demoníaco de la Neblina o conocido en el mundo de la mafia como "El Padrino" o "El Señor de los Mares" o también como el "Uzu no Kami" – responde seriamente el Sannin.

Ante esa revelación Tsunade, Shizune y Lucy quedan con los ojos como platos, pues esa persona era uno de los sujetos mas peligrosos que existen, además de tener la leyenda de "Huir al ver… si es que puedes".

– Mocosa, ¿sabes de quién era ese jutsu? – pregunta la rubia.

– Del Yondaime Hokage – respondió con simpleza la rubia menor.

– Es demasiado peligroso para una mocosa como tú, sepa esa técnica de alto nivel – decía la rubia.

– En realidad yo no lo creo, es más, puedo mejorarlo y hacerlo mas peligroso en dos días – decía seria Naruko.

– Ohhh, eso me gustaria verlo con mis propios ojos – respondió burlona la Senju.

– ¿Una apuesta? – dijo retando a la rubia mayor.

– Una apuesta. Si gano me quedare con todo tu dinero – decía al tiempo que alzaba en sus manos su bolso (si como toda una señorita, ella tiene un bolso muy femenino).

– Meh, mi hermano me puede dar más, pero, ¿si yo gano? – pregunta la Saiyajin.

– Si ganas te dare este collar y volvere a la hoja – respondio la rubia señalando el dije en su cuello.

– hecho – respondio con una imperceptible sonrisa el ojiazul.

– ¡TSUNADE PERO ¿QUÉ CARAJOS HAS HECHO?! – le grita Jiraya aterrado.

– ¿De hablas Jiraya? – le pregunta confundida.

– HABLO DE QUE…. – antes de que terminara de hablar se oye el conocido sonido de la técnica del cuarto.

Todos voltean a ver a la rubia Uzumaki y Tsunade junto a sus acompañantes quedan pálidas por que estaban presenciando y eso era…

– ¡Estilo de Hielo: Rasengan! – exclama Naruko impactando su ataque en un árbol y de paso congelarlo, para que de una patada se hiciera añicos.

Tsunade quedó con la boca abierta por lo que había presenciado ya que…

– La niña ya logró dominar el Rasengan y puede combinarlo con sus elementos – dijo ya demasiado tarde el Sannin.

– Bueno anciana, una apuesta es una apuesta – dijo Naruko acercándose a la rubia para tomar su bolso y quitarle el collar de su cuello para después ponérselo – Sin duda el título de "La Legendaria Perdedora" te queda como anillo al dedo.

La primera en salir del shock fue Lucy, quien le pone una mano en el hombro a su madre con lastima.

– Mamá, no es por ser grosera y estar en tu contra pero… la cagaste – dijo la rubia.

– Lo que dijo Lucy x2 – dijo Shizune.

– Lo que dijo Lucy x2 al cuadrado – dijo Jiraya no resistiéndose.

Unos momentos después todos regresan a sus hoteles y esperan el nuevo día, el cual será aún más atareado.

(Aquí todo ocurre como en el anime hasta el día en que Tsunade se va a encontrar con Orochimaru)

Tsunade estaba luchando contra Kabuto mientras Pedochimaru solo observaba la pelea pensando en Sasuke.

– Eres fuerte, digna de una Sannin pero, aún así hace falta más que fuerza bruta para ganarme – decía Kabuto de forma burlona.

– ¡Lady Tsunade/Mamá! – se escucharon unas voces llamando la atención de la rubia y el Sannin junto a su discípulo.

– ¡Lucy, Shizune, Jiraiya! – decía ella algo sorprendida.

– Esto se está complicando un poco, sin embargo conozco tu punto débil Senju – decía corriendo hacia la nieta de Hashirama con un kunai en mano con la cual se corta la otra mano. La sangre voló salpicando a la rubia paralizandola de inmediato.

– jejeje ¿una medico que le tiene miedo a la sangre?, creo que ya he visto todo en este mundo – decía burlon el peligris.

El Gama Sennin se fijo en el estado de su compañera, recordó que después de la muerte de su hermano Nawaki y su novio Dan, la rubia adoptó un trauma causado en la guerra hacía la sangre al no poder salvar a su novio.

– Maldición esto no es nada bueno. Shizune, tú y Lucy deberán encargarse de Kabuto, yo ire por Orochimaru. Tengo cuentas pendientes con él – ordena obteniendo un asentimiento de la rubia y de la azabache que se lanzaron al ataque contra el peligris.

Lucy lanza una patada al suelo resquebrajando y levantando muchas rocas de tierra en el proceso, y Shizune con sus sebon atacaba a Kabuto que evadía fácilmente sus ataques, pero no predijo que la rubia aparecería detrás y le daría una patada en las costillas, fracturándose varías de ellas y salir arrastrándose varios metros del suelo.

Kabuto intenta atacar pero es mandado a volar por una especie de martillo negro. Shizune y Lucy voltean al causante siendo una pelirroja en una armadura negra, que venia acompañada de una peliazul de ojos perla que identificaron como una Hyuga, otra de cabello negro, otra pelirroja mas joven que la primera y con ellas venían Naruko y Satsuki.

– Lamentamos la demora, pero tuvimos unos problemas – dijo Naruko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– No importa, nos alegra que hayan venido – dijo Shizune suspirando de alivio.

En ese momento Erza se le queda mirando a Lucy para después abrir los ojos en shock, pues jamás creyó que su compañera de gremio también estuviera aquí. Lucy de igual forma abrió los ojos con incredulidad, púes a pesar de haber estado en esa dimensión por un largo tiempo, jamas se olvidó de una de las personas al gremio que pertenecía.

¡Ghaaaaghh!

El quejido de alguien las despierta y todos ven que Kabuto estaba doblado sujetándose el estómago, debido a un golpe de Naruko quien estaba enojada por ver de nuevo al traidor. Pero no se detiene allí y crea un Rasengan agregándole el viento e impactarlo en el estómago de Kabuto que fue mandado lejos hasta estrellarse contra una gran roca destruyéndola en el proceso.

Más alejados de ese lugar los Sannin restantes detuvieron su pelea, al sentir el poder que se libero en ese momento en la técnica.

– Maldita sea, me olvide por completo de esa mocosa y la tecnica. Esto se está convirtiendo en un gran problema – dijo el Sannin serpiente recordando lo que le hizo la rubia en el bosque de la muerte, al igual lo que le hizo Naruto cuando empezó la invasión. Además la nueva fuerza que demostró en el combate de los exámenes, allí sintió mucho peligro cuando la vio, así como en las demás.

– Sí, sin duda se convertirá en una poderosa kunoichi – dijo con orgullo el Gama Sennin.

Cuando el polvo se disipa, ven a Kabuto todo maltrecho y sin poder regenerarse pues Naruko lo había dañado a nivel celular.

– C….co-co…..como….es...que… – Kabuto con esfuerzo podía hablar.

– Tienes que hacer que lo difícil se vea fácil, hacer que lo imposible sea posible. Yo me convertiré en Hokage y no voy a morir hasta cumplir mi sueño, si tengo que enfrentar a demonios para lograrlo, que hací sea – dijo con determinación la rubia impresionando a todos.

– (Increible, creo que me has abierto los ojos niña...aunque también fue a golpes jejejeje) – pensaba Tsunade con una sonrisa discreta.

– (Esta chica. Crear una tecnica asi y subirla de nivel...guau) – pensaba asombrada la azabache y la rubia tenía el mismo pensamiento que su amiga y compañera.

En ese momento tratando de tomar desprevenida a la rubia Uzumaki, Orochimaru se lanzó al ataque mientras Jiraya intentaba frenarlo sin exito, asi sacando su Kusanagi se lanzo por la Jinchuriki pero la rubia Senju reacciona rápidamente mandando a volar al Sannin serpiente de un golpe superando su trauma a la sangre.

(Esta parte es igual que el anime, los tres Sannin hicieron sus respectivas invocaciones dando lugar una batalla legendaria digna de recordar, para despues hacer que Orochimaru se fuera con Kabuto con la cola entre las patas)

Estaban devuelta en la hoja, acababan de cruzar la entrada de la aldea siendo aclamados por todos en el camino y se dirigian a la torre Hokage, estando ahi fueron recibidos por el Sandaime.

– Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Tsunade – decia sonriendo el anciano.

– Pues bastante, diria yo sensei – respondio esta.

– Naruko, chicas, pueden retirarse, yo me quedare con Tsunade y Jiraiya – decía el viejo Kage.

– Esta bien, nos vemos Jiji, Bachan, Ero-sennin (me gusta más cuando se dice en español pero meh) – dijo y salió de la habitación con las demás dejando molestos a los dos Sannin por la forma en que los llamo y Hiruzen riéndose pues eso le alegró el día.

– Anbu – dijo Hiruzen y los Anbu salieron de las sombras – salgan, queremos estar solos.

Los Anbu obedecen y dejan a los Sannin junto a su maestro, quienes vieron serios al viejo el cual tenia una mirada seria y fría.

– Que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia viejo? – pregunta Jiraya.

– Naruto junto a Kaiser-kun interceptaron una señal del espacio – dijo sorprendiendo al Sannin y dejando confundida a Tsunade.

– Hay algo de lo que tenga que saber sensei? – pregunta la rubia.

– De muchas cosas Tsunade – le responde.

– Dime viejo, que descubrieron ellos? – pregunta un poco impaciente.

– Al parecer el líder de los sujetos que fueron enviados a la tierra, vendrá a liquidarnos el mismo – responde serio impactando a ambos ninjas.

– ¿Que dijiste? – Jiraya no lo creía.

– Lo que escuchaste, por lo que debemos estar preparados para lo que se avecina – dijo muy serio y preocupado el Sarutobi.

En un restaurante de los Akimichi

Vemos a una pelirroja y una rubia en una de las mesas del fondo viéndose intensamente, generando tensión en su área. Pues ambas no se creían ver de nuevo y en diferentes circunstancias. Una, después de lo ocurrido en la torre del cielo, y la otra… Desde….que la traicionaron.

– Lucy –

– ….Erza –.

Ambas se veían de diferentes maneras, una con asombro y felicidad, pero la otra… con miedo, nerviosismo…. Y odio.

¿Que debió haber pasado?

.

.

.

.

.

Pronto se sabrá

Continuará

* * *

 **Fin capítulo**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo amigos,** **Es todo por hoy, e y lamento haber tardado mucho en publicar esta historia.**

 **Chau :3/**

 **C** **orte de transmisión**


	24. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 22: Recuerdos amargos**

* * *

Erza no podía creer y describir la mirada que su querida amiga y compañera de gremio le daba. Antes tenía nerviosismo pero ahora ya no. Ahora tenía una mirada fría y vacía de sentimientos que la que anteriormente tenía, la cual era feliz, amable, divertida y llena de vida.

\- Dime Lucy – le habla Erza.

\- Qué – dice de manera seca y vacía sorprendiéndola, pero se recupera rápidamente de la impresión.

\- ¿Por qué actúas así?… o mejor dicho… ¿Qué te hicieron para que actúes pues… así conmigo? – pregunta desconcertada.

Como respuesta solo recibe a cambio una risa seca y sarcástica de su parte descolocándola para como sus manos temblaban pero no de miedo o nervios… si no de ira.

\- En serio ¿quieres saber? – pregunta divertida aunque con sarcasmo.

\- Quiero saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió a la divertida, alegre y la gran amiga que puedo tener o mejor dicho tuve – le dice preocupada.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo no es así? – pregunta temblando de ira mientras inconscientemente liberaba su poder mágico haciendo que las personas temblaran y salieran asustadas del restaurant.

\- Tranquilízate Lucy estas asustando a los clientes no debemos causarle problemas a los dueños – le dijo nerviosa la pelirroja.

\- Vamos afuera – dijo Lucy levantándose y bajando su poder caminando a la salida.

Erza nerviosa se levanta de su lugar y sigue a la rubia hasta quedar en la calle donde aún transitaban personas, donde Lucy estuvo a unos pasos de distancia dándole la espalda preocupando a la maga de reequipamiento.

\- Lucy que te…. – no termina la frase ya que un puño se estrella en su cara.

El golpe la mando a una buena distancia hasta que la mando a estrellarse contra un muro de otra calle que fue destruida por el impacto en el proceso, a lo que las personas asustadas salen corriendo del lugar y mandan llamar a los ninjas para que se hicieran cargo del problema, que eran dos mujeres empezando una pelea que podría causar daños costosos y colaterales.

Erza sale de los escombros sobándose el rostro pues el golpe la había tomado desprevenida, causándole dolor al ser tomada con la guardia baja y más si fue su compañera de gremio. Iba a seguir quejándose pero tuvo que reaccionar a tiempo y hacerse a un lado y evitar que un talonazo le diera en la cabeza, solo para que terminara haciendo contacto con el piso destruyéndolo en el proceso por la potencia que portaba.

Lucy no se detuvo allí y siguió arremetiendo contra la pelirroja escarlata quien solo se defendía y esquivaba los ataques llenos de rabia que le lanzaba la rubia, quien estaba segada por el odio en ese momento y eso la preocupaba. Solo esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes y patadas que la rubia maga le daba, pero ella sorpresivamente crea un clon de sombra que toma por sorpresa a la pelirroja haciendo que baje su guardia, lo cual la rubia invocadora de espíritus aprovecha y junto a su clon le empiezan a propinar un gran combo de golpes que no le dan ni la oportunidad de defenderse de ellas, por lo que solo recibía los ataques sin hacer nada.

Lucy después de unos golpes y patadas rápidas junto a su clon, finaliza con un barrido de pies de parte de parte de la clon y una súper patada cargada de magia en la cabeza de parte de la original que la manda por los aires cientos de metros hasta unas cuadras más alejada de su posición.

Erza termina cayendo en la florería de la familia de la rubia de control metal destruyéndola en el proceso, además de asustar a las personas y a la hija del patriarca quien se encontraba atendiendo el negocio, pues a pesar de ser una florería también era su hogar.

Erza se levanta un poco adolorida de los escombros para ver a su alrededor y ver el desastre que estaba causando su pelea con Lucy, pero tuvo que pensar rápido cuando la rubia llegaba de un salto con otra patada la cual vuelve a esquivar dejándolo impactar en el suelo creando otro cráter.

Debido al alboroto que se estaba causando, el patriarca sale para ver que estaba pasando solo para llevarse la horrorosa sorpresa de que su florería estaba destruida y ver como una rubia desconocida para él y "La Caballero Escarlata" tenían un combate mano a mano, pero después de ver mejor, observa que la pelirroja solo se defendía de los ataques de la rubia.

El rubio iba a intervenir pero luego que un rubio muy conocido para el pasa por su lado, por lo que solo se puso a observar la escena frente a él.

Lucy iba a dar otro golpe pero su puño es detenido por un rubio mayor a ella que la miraba seriamente. Ella trato de liberarse del agarre pero le fue inútil ya que el rubio tenía un buen agarre, además de que habían llegado más ninjas al lugar de los hechos.

\- ¡Lucy! – una voz conocida para la ex maga de Fairy Tail se hace presente en el lugar sorprendiéndola.

Tsunade se hasta Naruto que tenía aun sujetada a la rubia menor además de que el rubio ya la había soltado, pues cuando la Senju hizo acto de presencia junto a la pelinegra y el cerdito, la ex maga se había calmado.

\- ¡Mama! – dice Lucy sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y más a Naruto que no se lo esperaba.

\- Puedes explicarme sobre ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – dice Tsunade.

Lucy no tenía palabras para responderle a su madre, pues además de que le tenía un gran cariño también le tenía respeto por todo lo que había hecho por ella cuando llego al mundo ninja.

\- Lo que sea que vayan a discutir, será mejor que lo hagan en otro lugar – dijo Naruto seriamente para después voltear a ver a los demás – Lo siento a todos, pero todo ya está controlado así que por favor vuelvan a sus actividades aquí ya no hay nada que ver – dijo para después mirar a Inoichi – Lamento lo que ellas hicieron Inoichi. Pagare los daños que causaron las chicas así que puede estar tranquilo.

Está bien Naruto no te preocupes. Lo bueno fue que no paso a mayores la situación – dijo Inoichi y Naruto asiente afirmando lo dicho por el rubio patriarca.

Naruto voltea a ver a Tsunade y a las chicas que lo miraron nerviosas pues ahora mismo les estaba dando una mirada seria – Tsunade, quiero que las tres vayan a mi casa ahora mismo. Yo iré después de arreglar unas cosas con el Hokage por los daños causados – dijo serio y el par de magas bajan la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y la rubia ojimiel asiente a sus palabras.

Las dos magas se van siguiendo a la Sabia de las Babosas al complejo de Naruto para explicar la situación de lo ocurrido, mientras Naruto le daba un cheque con el cual pueda reparar los daños de su florería cosa que agradeció el ninja para después irse a la Torre Hokage para hablar de las reparaciones.

 **Más tarde**

Karin se encontraba con Erza en la cocina curando las heridas de la pelirroja mayor los cuales solo eran leves y uno que otro moretón en el rostro, mientras en la sala se encontraban Shizune, Tsunade y Lucy con Gine, Trunks, Naruko, Satsuki, Haku, Elor, Káiser, Mikoto y Madoka. Hinata no estaba porque después de haber mostrado sus ocultas habilidades así como la técnica del Cuarto Hokage, los ancianos del consejo del clan querían arreglar unos asuntos. Además de que los tres del sonido después de unos días de la partida de las chicas y Jiraiya, ellos fueron perdonados por el Hokage ya que no tenían la culpa de nada y ahora tienen una vivienda propia comprada por Naruto para ellos por lo que le agradecieron además de que les había dado una pequeña suma de dinero que les podía durar un mes para subsistir, así que fueron reintegrados al programa ninja de nuevo como ninjas de la hoja, pero la chica del equipo decidió no entrar y quedarse como civil haciendo las tareas del hogar y los demás respetaron su decisión. Cuando las tres mujeres: La Sabia, la estudiante y la ex maga vieron a los Demonios del Frio, sintieron que sus almas abandonaban sus cuerpos, pero una buena explicación de parte de ambos todo se calmó y las tres juraron guardar su secreto. Pero a Tsunade casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando se enteró que la mujer azabache era la hermana gemela menor de Izuna y Madara pero lo que la hizo desmayarse fue el saber que Naruto, el hermano de Naruko era el "Zorro Demoniaco de la Niebla", también conocido en el bajo mundo como "El Padrino" y "El Señor de los Mares" ya que Jiraiya y Hiruzen no le habían contado nada de eso en lo absoluto.

Después de haber procesado toda la información recibida, las tres ya se encontraban tranquilas aunque aún había tensión en el ambiente de parte de Lucy hacia Erza la cual se sentía incomoda y nerviosa por la mirada gélida que su rubia amiga le daba. Se preguntaban ¿a qué hora aparecería el rubio Saiyajin? Lo cual esa pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando el mencionado llega a la sala.

\- Muy bien – dice el rubio para voltear a ver a Erza que se veía preocupada y con sus ojos le señalo a la rubia que la mira con escarmiento, por lo que fijo su mirada en la rubia de forma seria – Puedes explicar ¿Por qué rayos atacaste a Erza sin razón aparente?

\- Si había una razón – responde Lucy secamente sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto como a Tsunade y a Shizune – Una razón que la incluye y mucho. Después de todo… ella fue una de las malditas escorias…que me traiciono.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar mientras todo se volvía tenso y nadie quería decir nada, además de que la pelirroja se encontraba en estado de shock por lo que había escuchado de la boca de Lucy. Sintió como si un millar de espadas le atravesaran el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que las palabras de Lucy resonaban en su mente una y otra, y otra vez mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos tu historia? – pregunta amablemente Naruto.

Lucy mira por un momento a Naruto, para después suspirar y calmarse logrando que la tensión en la sala se desvaneciera haciendo que los demás suspiraran de alivio.

\- Está bien – dijo para empezar a relatar su historia mientras los demás se acomodaban alrededor – Todo comenzó después de la batalla contra el reino de Álvarez. Después de la batalla contra los 12 Escudos y Zeref pero ahora había un último problema… Acnologia quien se encontraba diezmando a todos los aliados de Fairy Tail. Pero Natsu que había recolectado las magias de los demás cazadores de dragones, pudo usar todo en un ataque y lograr eliminar de una vez por todas al Dragón del Apocalipsis, pero nadie se dio cuenta a excepción mía, de que en el último momento Acnologia había creado un extraño hechizo que se dispersó en el aire.

Esto sorprendió de gran manera a todos los oyentes, pero no dijeron nada y menos Erza que estaba curiosa por lo que escuchaba ya que al parecer esta Lucy venia de muy adelante en el futuro.

\- Después de la derrota de Zeref y sus soldados todos gritaron eufóricos por su victoria e incluso lloraban de felicidad, aunque también habían perdido seres queridos no podían darse el lujo de ponerse tristes por lo que celebraban el fin de la guerra – dijo Lucy sonriendo un poco pero esa sonrisa se desvanece – Cuando todo culmino y todos regresamos a nuestros hogares, lo primero que hicimos fue descansar porque habíamos usado más energía de la que podíamos tener.

 **(Perdón amigos. les hubiera mostrado un flashback pero estoy sin nada de imaginación)**

\- Al día siguiente cuando fui al gremio, salude a todos como normalmente lo hago pero… había algo diferente en ellos, pues no me saludaban y mucho menos me miraban y permanecían quietos, como zombis – siguió contando y nadie la interrumpió, por lo que siguió con su relato – Ante eso yo me preguntaba que estaba pasando hasta que de la nada Gray me ataca a quemarropa. Nadie en el gremio lo detuvo y solo se quedaron viéndome sin ninguna pizca de emoción. Cuando me levante de nuevo, solo fue para recibir un golpe de parte de Gajeel que me había roto un par de costillas.

Ante eso Naruto no dijo nada y solo fruncir el ceño por su relato ya que algo no cuadraba en su historia, ya que por lo que le había contado Erza en el País de las Olas, en Fairy Tail todos se trataban como una familia y se apoyaban y ayudaban unos a otros. Así que empezó a tener una idea o mejor dicho su propia teoría pero decidió a que Lucy terminara de contar su historia.

\- Como pude, pregunte que estaba pasando y porque me hacían eso pero ninguno me dio respuesta. Cuando me levante completamente solo fue para recibir una descarga de Laxus y gran potencia, que hasta sentí que mis sentidos dejarían de funcionar al igual que mi sistema nervioso. Pero lo que me rompió el corazón fue que… Natsu… me había atacado y con intenciones de matarme, pero un ataque de agua lo evita y crea una niebla cegando a todos. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era llevado lejos del gremio por Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Flare que había ido de visita y Brandish. Ellas me habían rescatado de morir pero no contaron que Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus podían rastrearnos por su olfato, por lo que nos alcanzaron y atacaron. Todas nosotras no sabíamos el motivo o razón por la que lo hacían y todas ellas usaban todo de sí para protegerme – dijo la rubia al momento que bajaba aún más la mirada – Pero lo que nadie noto fue que…. Atrás de nosotros apareció una persona y sin poder reaccionar… asesino a todas las chicas – hasta este punto ella ya estaba llorando.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había revelado, pero aún faltaba mucho más por revelar. Algo que a la pelirroja no le gustara escuchar, pero tiene que hacerlo.

\- Todas y cada una de ellas estaban muertas. Hasta la pequeña Wendy quien no tenía más de 12 años – dijo entre sollozos impactando a todos, pero se recompusieron rápidamente, pues en el mundo ninja eso era algo casi común siempre en los niños que se volvían ninjas y algunos morían en acción. – Murió en manos de una bastarda, que ni siquiera…se tentó el corazón por lo que le había hecho. Cuando creí que iba a ser mi fin, alguien más apareció y me salvo creando un portal que me llevaría a un lugar seguro. Pero antes de que eso pasara, la perra nos atacó de nuevo y esta vez antes de que entrara al portal, mato a la única que quedaba y a mí… me cercenó el brazo izquierdo.

Nadie decía nada y se mantenían al margen de la historia con una mirada seria, además de que Naruto ya se estaba haciendo una idea e hipótesis de cómo había llegado la rubia a su mundo.

\- Cuando entre por el portal quede inconsciente, pero cuando me desperté ya me encontraba en una desconocida habitación y con mi brazo izquierdo pegado al cuerpo de nuevo. Fue allí donde conocí a mi madre y a mi hermana – dijo sonriéndole a Tsunade y a Shizune aun llorando, al igual que ambas mencionadas le devolvieron la sonrisa. – Cuando me di cuenta, había vuelto a ser una niña de 3 años y viví mi vida al lado de ellas, superando todo obstáculo que se cruzaban en el camino. Crecí feliz, pues pude recordar lo que se sentía tener una familia y no pienso dejar que nada les pase.

El silencio se produjo en la sala y nadie se atrevía a romperlo, pero eso termina cuando Naruto habla rompiendo ese silencio.

\- pero eso no explica por qué atacaste a Erza. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta seriamente el nieto de Broly.

El aire se vuelve pesado e incómodo, ya que todos miran como la maga rubia se le queda viendo con ojos llenos de repulsión a la maga pelirroja, a lo que Naruto une las piezas del rompecabezas rápidamente, pero espera a que la rubia confirme sus sospechas.

\- Porque ella….fue la maldita perra que asesino a todas las chicas y me cerceno el brazo – responde con veneno en su voz.

La sala vuelve a quedar en silencio y todos vieron a Erza impactados menos el rubio, que ya lo había confirmado. Pero la más impactad fue la pelirroja que sentía como su corazón intentaba salir por su garganta, pues no creía nada de lo que decía y se negaba a creerlo, pues ella jamás haría algo como eso.

Naruto se levanta de su asiento y llama la atención de todos los presentes que lo vieron acercarse a Lucy y se le quedo viendo detenidamente, pero después observa a Erza un momento y se vuelve a su lugar.

\- Esto confirma mi teoría – dijo llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres maestro? – pregunta Erza sorprendiendo a Lucy, pues jamás creyó que la gran Titania tuviera un maestro.

Ambas vienen de diferentes hechos temporales – dijo, pero ve que todos menos Káiser, Elor, y Trunks entendieron lo que quiso decir – Por el amor de Dios ¡estoy diciendo que ellas dos vienen de distintas líneas de tiempo!

Al decir eso, ahora si todos entendieron lo que quiso decir.

\- Según tu Lucy, tú vienes de una línea temporal donde entraron en una guerra y tus amigos trataron de matarte. Pero Erza viene de una línea donde ella está muy atrás antes de que eso pase, ya que ella llego después de que Natsu tratara de sacarla de la Torre del Paraíso, por eso mi conclusión – explica su teoría y entonces los Demonios del Frio y Trunks asienten a sus palabras, dando a entender que ellos respaldaban su teoría.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor sería descansar por ahora. Han sido muchas revelaciones hoy, además de que se ya se hizo muy tarde – dijo Naruko y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras pues ya era de noche.

Por lo que se fueron a descansar cada quien a su hogar y en el caso de Trunks y los dos Demonios, ellos tuvieron su propia habitación en la casa de Naruto, que se encontraba pensativo en su cama sobre el ataque de y sabía que eso no era todo, pues presentía que había algo más.

\- **(¿Qué tanto piensas cachorro?)** – pregunta Kurama en su mente.

\- (En lo que vendrá después. Tengo el presentimiento de que será muy malo) – responde la pregunta.

\- **(¿En serio crees eso?)** – Pregunta Kurama un poco interesado – **(Por favor, se perfectamente que puedes barrer el suelo con ese tal Cooler. No puede tener un nivel más allá que el de los Demonios del Frio del mundo de Goku, además aun tienes el Súper Saiyajin o el Modo Sabio).**

\- (Tienes razón amigo, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es que algo más poderoso que Cooler se presentara. Pero ojala sea solamente que me esté poniendo paranoico) – le dijo tratando de relajarse en su cama.

\- **(Bueno. Creo que será mejor dejarte y no interrumpirlos)** – dijo el zorro cortando la conexión pero dejando a Naruto confundido.

Naruto se estaba preguntando qué era lo que quería decir con eso, pero la puerta de su habitación es abierta lentamente y una mata de cabello negro se asoma por allí, y mientras más se asomaba, pudo ver perfectamente de quien se trataba realmente. Al inicio pensaba que se trataba de Mikoto, pero desecho esos pensamientos cuando vio quien era en realidad, la cual era su protegida Saiyajin de nombre Gine.

\- Gine, ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunta Naruto amablemente.

\- Bueno…. A decir verdad solo… quería darte las gracias – dijo la Saiyajin dándole una sonrisa tierna al rubio quien se la devolvió – Gracias a ti puedo sentirme libre al liberarme de las garras del emperador Cooler. Además de que me diste un techo y comida junto al señor Hiruzen, te preocupas por mí y siempre eres atento con todos, y si te soy sincera, te puedo decir con sinceridad que hasta actúas más como un padre, que como un amigo y hermano.

\- ¿En serio crees eso? – pregunta el rubio.

\- Así es. Tienes un aire y aura paternal que al parecer solamente yo puedo notarlo – dijo mostrando el pecho con orgullo.

\- ¿Por qué será? Me pregunto yo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Acaso la señorita ya ha tenido experiencia en esos asuntos de la maternidad o paternidad en mi caso? – pregunta burlonamente tratando de poner nerviosa a la pequeña Saiyajin.

\- Así es, y con dos niños – responde sonriente la pelinegra.

Naruto que ni siquiera y en ningún momento se esperó esa respuesta de parte de Gine, fue tomado desprevenido y solo pudo mirar a Gine con los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo. Pues esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba, y que Gine le respondiera con tanta normalidad solo le hacía pensar que no conocía nada de ella.

\- Oye Gine ¿en serio ya has tenido hijos? – pregunta el rubio solo para que la pelinegra asintiera con la cabeza diciendo "si" – Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

\- Bueno… es que veras…. No sé si me vayas a creer – dice un poco nerviosa la Saiyajin.

\- Por favor; extraterrestres del espacio, dioses, gente que manipula los elementos, bestias titánicas que pueden arrasar con países enteros, gente que viene de otra dimensión donde reina la magia, no creo que haya nada que me pueda sorprender – dijo un poco aburrido el rubio.

\- …. Creo que tienes razón – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente la azabache – Bueno. A decir verdad yo vengo de una dimensión que era gobernada por un tirano como Cooler llamado Freezer. Yo vivía junto a mi esposo y mis hijos en el planeta Vegeta, donde ya sabrás…creo…los Saiyajin se dedicaban al exterminio de razas y conquista de planetas para vendérselos al señor Freezer – dijo Gine – pero después escucho sobre la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin Legendario y eso lo puso nervioso al tanto de asustarlo. Le ordena a todos los Saiyajin que se debían reunir en el planeta Vegeta de manera urgente y eso hicieron, pero nadie sabía que la verdadera razón de eso era que el señor Freezer quería erradicarnos. No solo por la leyenda, sino también porque con el paso del tiempo los Saiyajin se volvían aún más fuertes después de tantas batallas.

Naruto se mantuvo serio ante eso, pues el señor Goku le conto esa misma historia cuando lo entrenaba, pero sentía que había algo más en esa historia. Ya que además de salvar a Gine, en realidad fue por eso y porque también había otro motivo en el asunto. El cual era que la energía de Gine se le hacía muy familiar en algunos sentidos y le causaba melancolía, pero a la vez intriga, por lo que sigue escuchando su historia.

\- Mi esposo Bardock tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso, por lo que me dijo que debía enviar a nuestro hijo pequeño a un planeta seguro, además de que no teníamos de que preocuparnos de Raditz, pues él estaba con el príncipe vegeta en otro planeta así que estaba seguro – relato Gine mientras Naruto la escuchaba serio, pero por dentro estaba impactado al escuchar ese último nombre, pues lo había escuchado hace mucho de parte de su maestro, además de que Kurama también estaba prestando atención ya que también le daba curiosidad la Saiyajin y estaba igual que Naruto – Bardock robo una nave para poder llevar sacar a nuestro hijo del planeta y evitar que sufriera el mismo destino que ya estaba destinado para todos los Saiyajin. Después de eso, Bardock decidió plantarle cara a Freezer pero fue inútil. Además de que hizo un ataque que destruyó por completo nuestro planeta y a nosotros, pero antes de que yo muriera por eso, un portal se abrió detrás de mí y me trago llevándome a un planeta lleno de vida y donde la persona que considero una hermana me salvo. Aunque es un poco antisocial, orgullosa y gruñona – dijo Gine recordando los momentos que estuvo con aquella mujer que la salvo – paso el tiempo y yo serví al imperio de Freezer donde mi fuerza no podía ni con un soldado de bajo nivel, y el emperador pensaba exterminarme, pero mi hermana dio una sugerencia y dijo que podía trabajar en la cocina. Aceptaron la idea y me pusieron en la cocina, pero cuando llego el día en que iban a conquistar este planeta, no había nadie disponible para la misión que pudiera ir con Dodoria. Pero sin que supiera como, me integraron en esa misión con él y yo no pude negarme o decir algo, pues no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Llego el día que llegamos y fue cuando que te mire por primera vez en ese bosque. Supe que había algo en ti y que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme. Y así fue – termina de contar la historia y mira a Naruto con agradecimiento.

Naruto tenía su mente hecha un caos, pero poco a poco fue procesando la información hasta que tuvo todo controlado, solo pudo suspirar ante eso.

\- No quiero mentirte Gine, pero yo también escuche esa historia de parte de mis maestros en donde uno de ellos es un Saiyajin con la misma personalidad bondadosa que tu – le dijo dejando sorprendida a la Saiyajin – sueño con el día de estar a su nivel y poder tener aunque sea una última batalla para poder saber hasta donde he llegado y puedo llegar.

\- Ya veo – le dijo ella viendo por la ventana las estrellas de la noche pero no la luna – yo sueño con el día de poder ver otra vez aunque sea una vez a mis hijos, pero en mayor medida a mi hijo pequeño.

Naruto no sabía si era buena decirlo pero tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto de su historia, pero como no quería quedarse con la duda por mucho más tiempo, decide preguntar.

\- Gine – llama la atención de la mencionada - ¿podrías ser tan amable de decirme el nombre de tu hijo pequeño?

La pelinegra parpadea un par de veces confundida por su pregunta, pero viendo que tenía curiosidad le responde felizmente.

\- Kakarotto. Mi pequeño hijo se llama Kakarotto – responde a la pregunta de su protector.

La habitación de Naruto queda sumergida en un profundo silencio, pues Naruto tenía enfrente a más ni menos que a la madre de su maestro, y para colmo pareciera que ella estuviera detenida en el tiempo. Pero cuando recordó que había dicho que llego después de que un portal la atrapara, le da una teoría de que el portal la hizo dar una especie de salto en el tiempo avanzando muchos años al brincar de una dimensión o universo a otro.

\- Gine – el rubio llama la atención de la Saiyajin – tengo que decirte algo.

 ** _Una 1 hora y media después_**

Naruto le había contado todo acerca de Kakarotto a Gine y no se guardó nada de nada. Le dijo todo lo que sabía, todo lo que su maestro Goku le había contado. Le conto todas las aventuras, momentos felices, batallas épicas y encuentros asombrosos con seres inimaginables. Obviamente Gine quedo sorprendida y maravillada por las batallas y las aventuras que tuvo su hijo menor, pero se emocionó aún más cuando se enteró que su hijo ya lo había hecho abuela, pero se puso triste y enojada cuando escucho lo que había hecho su hijo Raditz y la muerte de ambos hermanos. Le conto todo hasta lo último que paso en la actualidad que fue en su pelea por la salvación del universo contra Jiren.

\- Guau… no puedo creer en el hombre que se ha convertido, además de que pudo derrotar a Freezer. Estoy muy orgullosa de el – dijo Gine mientras su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro feliz – y veo que por esa razón es que eres así de fuerte ¿verdad?

\- Así es Gine. Pero ya es muy tarde y es mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana será otro día – dijo el rubio y la Saiyajin asiente a sus palabras, por lo que se retira y le da las buenas noches las cuales el rubio se las regresa para cada uno dormirse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Envíenlo al planeta Bamba. No puedo dejar que un guerrero de clase baja sea superior a mi querido hijo_

 _Pero señor, es el hijo del comandante Paragus_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero señor, ese planeta se encuentra inhabitable y no vale ni siquiera una unidad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya entiendo. Usted tiene envidia de que mi hijo haya superado al príncipe Vegeta_

 _No tientes a tu suerte Paragus, así que agradece que haya enviado a tu hijo lejos de aquí y no que los haya matado a los dos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Voy a vengarme de ese miserable de Vegeta_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡HAZLO BROLY!_

 _¡GROAAAAAAAAAARRR!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto se levanta aterrado con su Rinnegan despertado por el miedo y completamente sudando a mares. Su grito alerto a todos en la residencia, que no perdieron el tiempo y salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio y las primeras en entrar fueron Naruko, Gine y con ellas iba Káiser.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta preocupada Naruko.

\- Te encuentras bien Naruto? – pregunta Káiser.

Naruto se encontraba agitado, sudado y tembloroso y eso los preocupo de sobremanera, además de que estaba con su Rinnegan activado y al parecer no era consciente de eso.

\- Hermano – Naruko se empezó a preocupar aún más al ver que no respondía.

Pero en eso Kurama hace acto de presencia en su forma diminuta, en la cama del rubio y de un coletazo lo hace volver a la realidad.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! – Pregunta exaltado el Uzumaki.

\- **Tuviste una pesadilla** – dijo el zorro calmando a todos y a los que estaban afuera de la habitación.

\- Ya veo. Pero por si las dudas, Naruko deberá estar con Naruto ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Káiser y nadie se negó – Bueno regresemos a dormir.

Todos le hicieron caso y regresaron a sus habitaciones a descansar y Naruko se metió a la cama de su hermano para después abrazarlo y acomodarse en su pecho y dormirse al instante. Pero con Naruto, este se encontraba hablando con Kurama en su espacio mental.

\- **¿Qué fue eso realmente?** – pregunta seriamente el zorro.

\- No lo sé – responde y Kurama alza una ceja curioso por esa respuesta – pero de alguna manera pude ver… el futuro.

\- **¿El futuro?** –

\- Algo así – responde – pero era extraño. Era como, si fuera otra realidad, perspectiva, suceso no lo sé en realidad. Pero de algo estoy seguro.

\- **¿de que estas seguro?** – pregunta Kurama interesado.

\- ….. Vi a mi abuelo – revela Naruto.

\- **Imposible él está muerto** – dijo exaltado.

\- Pues lo vi, y estaba con su padre. Algo me dice que tal vez estemos muy cerca de conocerlo. Muy pronto tal vez, pero no sé en donde – seriamente y el zorro se puso igual – será mejor descansar Kurama. Buenas noches – dijo para después desaparecer de su espacio mental y dormirse.

\- **Buenas noches Naruto. Descansa cachorro** – dijo Kurama para después irse a su hogar y entrar a su habitación para dormirse, donde se encontró con Kurumi acostada a un lado de la cama. Entonces él le sonríe a su pareja y se acuesta para que después se dieran un beso de buenas noches y dormirse al instante.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y en el siguiente verán la batalla contra Cooler, así que espérenla mis estimados seguidores.**

 **Hasta la próxima, dejen su comentario, voto y compártanla con sus amigos.**

 **Chauuuuuuuu w/**


End file.
